Serpentes e Leões
by Gaia Syrdm
Summary: Em andamento – Harry/Draco – Harry e Draco brigam o tempo todo, isso ñ é novidade, mas e se depois de uma detenção tudo mudasse? E se fossem obrigados a passar 1 dia juntos? Como se ñ bastasse os sonhos estranhos q estava tendo e aquele esquisito aluno novo
1. Aluno Novo

_**Título: **__Serpentes e Leões_

_**Autora: **__Gaia Syrdm_

_**Beta: **__Por enquanto estou sem Beta, a minha anda ocupada demais _T^T

_**Sumário: **__Harry e Draco brigam o tempo todo, isso não é novidade, mas e se depois de uma detenção tudo ficasse diferente? E se eles fossem obrigados a passar um dia juntos? Como se não bastasse os sonhos estranhos que estava tendo e aquele esquisito aluno novo, Harry descobre um novo sentimento dentro de si._

_E quem é esse aluno? Ele é misterioso e se dá bem com todos, mas Luna teima em acrescentar dissimilado. _

_Às vezes, aqueles que vivem fora da realidade são os que mais facilmente percebem as coisas._

_**Casais:**__ Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy _

_Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Chikage Kakinouchi (personagem original)_

_**Aviso: **__Antes de mais nada esta fic possui conteúdo homossexual/yaoi/slash/boys Love/gay ou como queira chamar. Se não gosta, não leia, se leu, não reclame._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me pertencesse ele nunca teria ficado com a Gina, Fred nunca teria morrido e o final não seria daquele jeito. Essa fic é uma diversão e eu não ganho nada com ela (fora reviews =D)_

_**Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar.**_

_**N/A:**__ Esta fic se passa durante o 6ª. ano de Harry, mas foi criada muuuuito antes do 6º. livro, assim ela _**não seguirá a cronologia original**_. Snape ainda será professor de Poções, eles ainda terão aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas com Hagrid, Harry não tem aulas especiais com Dumbledore, não existe nenhum livro assinado pelo Prince Mestiço e não há ninguém tentando contrabandear objetos assassinos para dentro do castelo. Eu adaptei a fic para ocorrer logo após os fatos do 5º. livro. _

_Mas, realmente não resisti a colocar um Harry obcecado em perseguir Draco, achando que tudo é culpa de Malfoy querendo descobrir de qualquer forma o que Draco anda fazendo escondido (o que _**não** _significa que ele já seja um Comensal ou esteja tentando consertar um armário sumidouro). Mas essa obsessão é mais do que suspeita, não? Quanto às dúvidas de Harry sobre Gina, essas simplesmente apareceram, antes que eu percebesse ou planejasse isso. Todo o resto do 6º. livro__** não **__aconteceu aqui._

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Não estava entendendo o que falavam. E odiava quando isso acontecia. Seu feitiço para entender múltiplos idiomas não estava funcionando também, então aquilo era um código. E isso deixava as coisas ainda mais estranhas.

Mas o que ele tinha mesmo na cabeça para ter aprontado tanto dessa vez? Talvez algum parafuso bem solto. Ou devia ter batido com a cabeça mais forte do que pensara quando caiu no último jogo. Quem mais seria idiota a ponto de irritá-la num péssimo momento como aquele?

Da próxima vez ia pensar melhor antes de explodir o banheiro com a diretora dentro. Bom, pelo menos ela não descobrira o feitiço que ele havia lançado no corredor do 9º. andar.

Droga, ele estava ferrado.

- Chikage. Já decidi sua punição.

Ferrado. Literalmente.

**Capítulo 1 – Aluno Novo**

Ter o dormitório embaixo do lago tinha grandes vantagens no verão. Era um lugar fresco e dormir era uma delicia. Já no inverno era comum ver os alunos maldizendo Salazar por este ter se esquecido de livrar-se das goteiras. Assim, não era de se estranhar que a maioria dos sonserinos preferiam passar as férias de natal em suas casas. Dormir nas masmorras era pedir para acordar congelado. Mesmo assim aquele era o local preferido da maioria de seus alunos (em especial, nas estações não congelantes). Ali eles se sentiam a vontade. Ali eles eram eles mesmo, não havia olhares tortos, não havia intrigas. Todos respeitavam quando alguém queria ficar sozinho, os horários de estudo e de sono uns dos outros. Em resumo, uns aos outros.

Draco não era exceção e adorava ficar largado, quase deitado, nas poltronas perto da lareira. Era seu ambiente favorito para ler e conversar, era lá que ele podia ser encontrado quase todas as noites. Ele não se incomodava com o barulho, com as conversas, com as brincadeiras. Devia admitir, não era um monitor muito bom. Gostava de sua função, era legal ser importante, ser reconhecido, era legal ser algo que Potter não era. Mas ali, ele preferia ser apenas um aluno que gostava de alguns minutos para si mesmo. E era exatamente isso que ele fazia quando Snape entrou na masmorra despertando a atenção de todos os alunos. Algo raro por si só e mais raro ainda por este estar acompanhado de uma garota muito bonita, quase alta e com certeza uma novata.

- Esta é Kakinouchi e veio de uma escola da Ásia. Está no 6º. ano e vai fazer parte da Sonserina a partir de agora. - disse o professor, sem nenhum sorriso ou gentileza na voz. A garota, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco constrangida ou incomodada.

E foi numa grande velocidade que metade dos meninos se levantou para mostrar-lhe o dormitório, os horários e se prontificar a lhe ajudar no que fosse preciso.

- Parece que nunca viram uma garota bonita – disse Draco para si mesmo, antes de voltar a sua leitura, afinal Draco era um Malfoy e Malfoys nunca corriam atrás dos outros. Era o contrário que sempre acontecia. Eles apenas ofereciam amizade, mas nunca a buscavam. E Malfoys definitivamente não apelavam daquele jeito ao ver um rosto bonito. Depois olhos puxados não lhe atraiam, nem cabelos castanhos. Ele sempre preferira morenas de olhos claros.

Não reparou que Kakinouchi também tinha olhos verdes.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Harry já ouvira muitas vezes a expressão "é impossível piorar" e muitas vezes ele realmente acreditou ter chegado à máxima dessa verdade. Mas o mundo parecia insistir em provar para ele que quando se é Harry Potter absolutamente _tudo_ pode piorar. Seu quinto ano havia sido uma prova disso e o sexto não estava tão diferente assim.

Às vezes sentia saudades de seu primeiro ano, quando Voldemort era apenas um nome e todas as suas preocupações estavam relacionadas a escola, os professores e as provas. E pensar que a Pedra Filosofal, na época, fora uma grande aventura. Quando ele achou que tinha feito muito enfrentando um professor pela pedra, sem nunca imaginar que quatro anos depois ele estaria lutando contra verdadeiros assassinos Comensais. Fora um passado até que tranqüilo se comparado com seu atual presente. Sentia até falta de quando seus maiores problemas eram Snape e Malfoy. Agora era tanta coisa! Voldermort, o Ministério, a guerra. Não que Malfoy ainda não fosse um problema ambulante! Sempre, sempre o irritando, o provocando. O pior é que agora que ele estava quase sempre sumido em algum canto, Harry sentia falta de quando ele não largava do seu pé. Mas, veja bem, a falta era exatamente porque com o sonserino sumido Harry tinha muito mais dificuldade para espioná-lo. Ele amava a distancia, mas odiava não saber o que Malfoy fazia.

Uma obsessão dissera Hermione. Claro que não! Hermione tinha cada idéia. Ele só queria saber o que o outro estava aprontando. Ele só queria fazer _alguma _coisa. E claro que se isso envolve-se acabar de uma vez com Malfoy seria um premio extra.

As vezes Harry se via pensando em como seria se Duda e Malfoy se conhecessem. Ambos loiros, burros, irritantes, preconceituosos, mimados e insuportáveis, com suas ganguezinhas idiotas e que tinham como hobby preferido irritá-lo. Não. Era melhor nem pensar nisso. Seria o fim! Com certeza. Pelo menos, Harry sabia, isso era algo impossível de acontecer, Duda era trouxa e Malfoy não aceitava nem sequer os nascido-trouxas! Se Malfoy visse Duda era capaz de azará-lo, não de formarem uma dupla dinâmica dos horrores.

Mas ele estava viajando demais. De novo. E sabia disso.

Duda e Malfoy nunca se encontrariam e nunca fariam amizade. E Harry nem sabia porque pensara numa possibilidade tão absurda.

Mas desconfiava.

Tudo que parecia nunca acontecer vinha acontecendo, a começar com o retorno de Voldemort e Malfoy sendo importante para algo que Harry definitivamente tinha que descobrir.

Claro que o que ele vinha sentindo por Gina também estava na lista.

- Harry?

Mas ele ainda não queria pensar nisso, Harry ainda preferia acreditar que não estava sentindo ciúmes dela, apenas estava agindo como Rony, como o irmão enciumado. Claro, Gina era como uma irmã para ele, por isso ele ficava agitado quando a via trocando de namorado o tempo todo.

- Harry?

Talvez houvesse um que de posse também, afinal ela fora apaixonada por ele. Mas Harry preferia a atual Gina, que falava, do que a antiga. Preferia a antiga que não namorava, mas era por puro ciúmes fraterno! Era nisso que ele queria acreditar, era nisso que ele se forçava a acreditar.

- Harry?

- Oi! Que foi, Mione?

- Estou te chamando há um tempão! Mas você não me escutava. Está tudo bem?

- Está sim, estava só pensando. Qual a primeira aula de hoje? – Harry perguntou, apenas meio interessado. Não iria na aula mesmo, já que conseguira ser surpreendido justamente por McGonnagal enquanto brigava com Malfoy. E a professora não gostara nada da cena, por isso ambos passariam a manhã toda em detenção com ela. E por mais que Harry quisesse espionar Malfoy ele definitivamente não queria passar uma manhã inteirinha com ele. Não mesmo.

- Poções. – respondeu a garota, sem nem mesmo olhar o horário. Por que aquilo não era nada surpreendente?

- Poções? – indagou Rony quase engasgando – Você tem certeza, Mione?

- Sim.

- 'To perdido. Não fiz a lição que Snape pediu.

- Pode usar a minha, se quiser. Não está muito boa, mas dá para usar – Harry respondeu, procurando na mochila o pergaminho. – Aqui está.

- Harry, isso não é certo!

- Pode não ser, mas não vou precisar dela. Hoje vou cumprir detenção a manhã toda. Lembram?

- Por causa da briga que teve com Malfoy, ontem?

- Sim. Mas pelo menos ele levou uma detenção também! E eu me livrei de Poções. – disse Harry tentando consolar a si mesmo. – E eu sei que enquanto estivermos nessa detenção ele não estará tramando nada. – disse Harry, fingindo não reparar nos rolar de olhos dos dois e na clara expressão "de novo, não" que eles faziam.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Harry gostava de McGonnagal, achava-a uma excelente professora, mas a perspectiva de estar caminhando para uma detenção dela fazia seus passos ficarem cada vez mais lentos. Por que, de todos os professores, fora pego justamente por ela? Ok, podia ter sido pior, podia ter sido Snape. Se fosse assim ele estaria caminhando sozinho para uma detenção e não tendo o mínimo prazer de ver Malfoy vindo da direção contrária. Ver o sonserino se dar mal de vez enquanto era, no mínimo, gratificante.

Mas bem que ele poderia não ter se dado mal também. Agora além da detenção teria que aturar o mal-humor do outro (que parecia estar bem acentuado, a julgar pelos seus passos) e suas opiniões idiotas e infantis. E o pior de tudo, nem sabia por quanto tempo! Isso o fazia pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, ele preferiria estar na aula de Snape.

- Já temos um bom começo, ambos chegaram quase juntos – disse McGonnagal, assim que Malfoy entrou em sua sala, segundos depois de Harry – fico satisfeita de ver que dessa vez não chegou atrasado, senhor Malfoy.

Ora, essa característica do loiro, Harry não conhecia.

- Muito bem, vocês dois, me acompanhem.

Beleza, Harry pensou, direto para a forca.

- O trabalho de vocês será o de limpar esta sala. – revelou a professora de Transfiguração assim que entraram numa sala das masmorras, bastante fria e um pouco escura. Muito suja. - Podem levar o tempo que quiserem, pois não saíram daqui até terminarem. E também estão proibidos de usarem suas varinhas, portanto dêem-nas – disse a professora, estendendo a mão, ordem na qual foi, obviamente, obedecida – Se não terminarem até o almoço trarei algo para vocês. Bom trabalho para os dois. – disse saindo da sala, mas não sem completar – A porta estará trancada então usem o banheiro daqui mesmo. E qualquer briga, por menor que seja ampliará o serviço de vocês em mais uma sala. Espero que tenham entendido.

Beleza, Harry quis dizer, mas seu cérebro ainda não tinha absorvido direito os últimos minutos. Trabalhar em parceria com Malfoy, por sabe-se quantas horas, sem magia e numa manhã de segunda-feira! Ninguém merecia mesmo. Seria aquilo um presságio de má sorte aguda?

- Espero que esteja contente, Potter, vai trabalhar como aqueles trouxas que vocês tanto aprecia. Ah, e como um reles empregado, que será a melhor coisa que seus amigos vão conseguir se tornar. Quem sabe você siga o exemplo deles – disse Malfoy, sem conseguir esconder sua indignação com a situação. Pelo menos, Malfoy também parecia ter acordado com o pé esquerdo.

- Se você pretende começar a brigar já, então me tire dessa. Não estou a fim de limpar nenhuma outra sala além desta e muito menos de trabalhar mais tempo com você. Então, sossega e começa a trabalhar. Estou tão feliz e animado quanto você por isso.

- E falou o grande Potter! Belo discurso. Devo bater palmas?

Respire fundo... respire fundo...

- Olha, eu não te suporto e você não me suporta. Por que então não nos ignoramos? Pelo menos, por hoje? Ok?

- E por que eu tenho que fazer o que você diz?

Calma, muita calma nessa hora...

- Porque se abrir a boca mais uma vez eu vou chamar McGonagall e dizer que você está atrapalhando.

- E eu vou dizer o contrario, mas é lógico que ela vai proteger o Santo Potter, o salvador-do-mundo-mágico e grifinório perfeito a acreditar no malvado sonserino aqui.

Não levante a voz, não levante a voz...

- Ela não é injusta como Snape que está sempre puxando pro lado de vocês! Ela é justa com todos os alunos...

- Noooosa! Mal estão de castigo e já começaram a brigar? Tsc, tsc, acho que a professora não vai gostar nada, nada disso.

- Pirraça! – gritaram os dois meninos, ao mesmo tempo. Os corações disparados tamanho o susto. Pelo menos, era uma sorte naquele dia azarado, não fora McGonnagal os surpreendendo de novo.

- Meninos malcriados vocês, muito malcriados mesmo. E a professora foi tão clara antes de sair, mas nããããoooo vocês são muuuuito desobedientes, muito mesmo. Será que Pirraça deve chamar a professora para ela dar mais uma sala para vocês limparem?

- Cala a boca, Pirraça!

- E por que eu deveria?

- Para de atrapalhar!

- Atrapalhar o que se vocês nem começaram?

Começar. É mesmo, por mais que odiassem tinham que começar. Começar ou nunca acabariam e nenhum dos dois tinha a menor intenção de permanecer naquela sala mais do que o mínimo necessário. Ignorando mutuamente Pirraça não sobrou alternativa aos garotos além de pegar as escovas e começar a limpar as carteiras que pareciam não ver bom esfregão há muitos anos.

Sem saberem se a ameaça do poltergeist era verdadeira ou não, mas sabendo que não iam fugir do castigo, há certo custo ambos dividiram a sala em duas metades para serem limpas. Carteiras, chão, lousa, tudo foi milimetricamente dividido em dois e muito bem analisado por ambos, pois os dois tinham certeza de que receberiam a parte mais suja e nenhum estava disposto a aceitar uma divisão injusta. Felizmente, ou não, a sala estava igualmente suja e os escovões deixados eram iguais. Sem escolha eles começaram um trabalho sem fim.

Esfregando, esfregando e esfregando. Lento e cansativo, muito pior do que deveria ser já que Pirraça fez questão de continuar com os dois, flutuando ao redor deles e fazendo sons estridentes com a boca e atrapalhando o quanto podia, dando ordens sem parar e inspecionando o trabalho deles para que tudo ficasse brilhando. Pirraça não os havia deixado em paz um minuto sequer. Mutuamente eles o ignoravam, mas depois de duas horas esfregando, tendo suas mãos vermelhas (em especial as de Malfoy que nunca antes fizera um serviço do tipo) e um maldito fantasma fazendo o fundo musical...

- Eu. Não. Aguento. Mais. – disse Harry entredentes. Ele realmente chegara a agradecer ser Pirraça a tê-los surpreendido? Não podia ter sido Nick-quase-sem-cabeça?

- Acho que é a primeira vez que concordamos em algo.

- Por Merlim, como fazemos ele cale a boca?

- Vamos chamar McGonagall? Ela o faria parar.

- É uma boa, mas aposto que ele vai sumir quando ela chegar e aparecer de novo mais tarde.

- O que os dois garotinhos estão cochichando aí? Já terminaram o serviço? Mas não está assim tão limpinho, olha aqui, óh! - perguntou o poltergeist enquanto iniciava um malabarismo com os baldes cheios de água

- Pare com isso! Você vai derramar tudo! – exclamou Harry, já prevendo o enorme trabalho que teriam se os nove baldes que agora rodavam viessem ao chão.

- Pirraça, já se divertiu o bastante, não? Espero que sim porque você realmente está conseguindo me deixar nervoso – disse Malfoy, mas ele não gritou, apenas utilizando-se de todo o sangue-frio que conseguiu. Draco ameaçou o poltergeist e neste momento sua expressão ficou totalmente vazia. Essa era uma das lições que tinha aprendido com seu pai: na hora da ameaça o melhor era nunca mostrar sentimentos. Tinha que ser frio se queria que ela surtisse efeito. E Lucius estava certo. – E eu acho que você não vai querer que hoje, ao jantar, quando o Barão Sangrento passar pela mesa da Sonserina eu diga a ela o que andou fazendo a manhã toda. Ou você acha que ele não vai se incomodar em saber que importunou o monitor da Sonserina a manhã inteira? – perguntou. Era um blefe, mas nem Pirraça nem Potter precisavam saber disso. E muito menos precisavam saber que o próprio Draco duvidava que o Barão Sangrento se incomodaria a ponto de ir atrás de Pirraça.

Mas o importante é que dera certo. Pirraça subira pelo teto na mesmo hora que constatou que a ameaça do sonserino era verdadeira. Sem uma palavra, um som, nada. Pirraça deixara a sala da mesma forma que surgira.

E Harry ficara boquiaberto vendo a reação de seu rival. Ele até que ficava bem daquele jeito. Confiante. E definitivamente, parecia outra pessoa. Harry sempre o vira como um menino mimado, que pede a ajuda do papai para tudo, mas agora o papai estava preso e, pelo que estava vendo, Malfoy sabia, sim, se virar.

Entretanto não teve tempo de admirar muito o outro (não que ele estivesse admirando-o), pois assim que Pirraça subiu pelo teto das masmorras, sumindo, os baldes com os quais ele brincava não fizeram o mesmo caminho, lógico, vindo a cair e jogando água para todos os lados.

Na tentativa de fugirem do banho evidente os dois rapazes tentaram fugir para longe dos baldes, mas também acabaram por correr na mesma direção. O que evidentemente não deu muito certo, ainda mais com o chão escorregadio da masmorra estando molhado.

Harry nunca soube quem escorregou primeiro ou quem bateu em quem e muito menos como, de todas as formas possíveis, ambos acabaram caindo no chão em cima um do outro.

Sério, além de seus encontros com Voldemort e com as memórias de Snape ele já tivera um dia pior?

Abriu os olhos, as costas doendo. Beleza, além de estar todo dolorido ainda tinha Malfoy caído sobre si!

Já Draco abriu os olhos, meio tonto. Maldito, Pirraça! Quando ele o pegasse...

- Quer sair de cima, fazendo o favor? – rosnou Harry.

- O mais rápido que eu puder, Potter, pode ter cert...

Porém, Malfoy não terminou sua frase, ele nem sequer se mexeu. Deitados no chão frio da masmorra, um sobre o outro, ambos olhavam nos olhos um do outro pela primeira vez em mais de cinco anos. Foi quando Harry também notou que Malfoy não tinha os olhos cinzentos como sempre achara e não conseguiu disfarçar sua surpresa ao perceber isso. Não conseguiu parar de olhar tão intensamente para as manchas de azul que existiam nas iris que ele julgava serem cinzas. Cinzas como tempestade, como a tempestade que ele sempre anunciava. Mas não eram. Eram azuis, azuis em diversos tons que manchavam o cinza.

Eram olhos muito bonitos.

E não eram apenas os olhos. Harry nunca antes se dera ao trabalho de reparar no seu rival loiro. Para ele Malfoy fora e sempre seria um moleque de cabelo loiro cheio de gel e rosto fino. Mas em algum momento que não sabia precisar o loiro crescera. Com certeza eram da mesma altura, mas nenhum dos dois tinha mais 11 anos. A diferença é que Harry era alto, mas ainda não tinha encorpado, ainda parecia um moleque que crescera demais muito rápido. Harry tinha plena consciência de que era magro demais. O mesmo não acontecia com Malfoy. Ele era alto e suas roupas molhadas deixavam muito claro que ele tinha um corpo bem proporcional a sua altura. Ombros largos, musculatura definida. Nem seu rosto era mais o mesmo! Por Merlim, como Harry ainda o reconhecia? Seu rosto ainda era fino, e ainda transmitia arrogância, mas o tempo havia sido muito gentil com ele, sem dúvida. Sua pele ainda era muito clara, livre de manchas ou qualquer marca. Muito diferente do rosto sardento e marcado de Rony, a qual Harry estava acostumado. E seus olhos... o moreno ainda estava preso a eles, aos cabelos loiro platinados escorrendo pela face pálida, emoldurando seu rosto. Não tinha percebido que Malfoy agora utilizava o mesmo corte de cabelo que um dia os gêmeos Weasley usaram, um que não era nem cumprido, nem curto. Solto, leve e fino.

Lábios finos e rosados, levemente abertos. A água que os molhara pingava de seus cabelos em seu rosto.

Fôra algo puramente instintivo, fôra a situação, fôra qualquer coisa, mas Harry tinha certeza que não quis provar daqueles lábios.

Ali, naquele momento, o moreno esqueceu quem estava sobre si e a situação na qual se encontrava. Afinal, quem, em sã consciência, ia pensar uma besteira daquelas de Malfoy? Apenas Parkinson seria tão louca.

Quanto tempo ficaram naquela posição era algo que o grifinório não sabia e nem queria pensar. Um minuto ou cinco minutos? Não sabia. Um balde, precariamente equilibrado sobre uma das mesas cansou de tentar se equilibrar e despencou. O barulho fez os dois rapazes levantarem num pulo, assustados e vermelhos. Envergonhados do que acontecera e de seus pensamentos..

Era a primeira vez que ficavam cara a cara e não brigavam. E a memória não era exatamente reconfortante.

- É melhor terminarmos isso.

- É.

E estas foram as únicas palavras que ambos conseguiram trocar.

Quando o trabalho acabou os dois estavam altamente aliviados. E não era exatamente pelo fim do esforço físico.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Suas mãos estavam ardendo. Também, aquela masmorra parecia não ver uma boa escova há uns 10 anos, no mínimo! E suas costas não estavam em uma situação muito melhor. E Harry desconfiava que o motivo não era apenas pelo tempo que passara curvado. Quer dizer, o tombo que levara devia ter alguma forte contribuição para suas dores. Depois, Malfoy era pesado. Bem mais do que ele supunha. Pelo visto seu treino de quadribol havia ido para o espaço...

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando o barulho de alguém jogando livros particularmente pesados na mesa, bem ao seu lado, fez Harry pular da cadeira.

- O que foi, Mione? – perguntou assustado. Estava na mesa da Grifinória, esperando os amigos para o almoço. Fora correndo para lá, depois de parar antes no dormitório para tomar um banho rápido. Correra tanto para almoçar com Rony e Hermione e havia tomado um chá de cadeira, já que ambos demoraram uma eternidade para chegar (conhecendo Hermione ele não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse ficado conversando com o Professor depois da aula e chegasse atrasada por isso, e consequentemente Rony).

- Nada. – respondeu a garota visivelmente irritada, enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Não parece ter sido nada.

- Há, há! Ela 'tá assim por causa do aluno novo – respondeu Rony sentando-se ao lado da amiga. Ao contrário dela ele parecia estar se divertindo, e muito com alguma coisa e Harry suspeitava que fosse com a ira da garota. Harry não achou muito inteligente da parte dele, mas não disse nada quanto a isso. Ao contrário...

- Que aluno novo? – perguntou, surpreso. Aluno novo? Em Hogwarts? No meio do ano? Isso acontecia? – Desde quando?

- O que começou hoje na Sonserina!

- Eles tem um aluno novo?

- Sim.

- E ela está brava por isso?

- Sim e não. Ela 'tá brava porque ele sabe mais que ela!

- O quê? Como assim?

- Sabe aquele relatório de Poções que entregamos na aula passada pro Snape?

- Aquele sobre os chifres de corcéis? Aquele negócio foi superdifícil de fazer.

- Este mesmo. Bem coisa do Snape, querer acabar com o fim de semana da gente, só porque ele não tem vida social e não sabe se divertir quer acabar com o nosso fim de semana. Como se não tivéssemos outras matérias e outros professores para nos lotar de trabalhos. Enfim, por ser aluno novo ele não sabia disso e por ser um sonserino, lógico, queria ver se fosse um grifinório, Snape disse que ele poderia entregar o relatório dele na próxima semana. Na próxima semana, acredita?

- Não. – Harry respondeu, e Rony continuou, num fôlego só.

- Pois é, mas o tal aluno novo disse que tudo bem e fez o relatório na hora, sem consultar nada, enquanto a poção fervia, e olha que era mais uma daquelas poções que você tem que mexer um exato número de vezes, cada uma para um sentido diferente e sempre dão errado! Mas então, ele terminou o relatório em menos de 40 minutos e ainda ultrapassou os 30 centímetros obrigatórios! Bem, Snape não ficou muito contente, imagine, teria que dar uma nota baixa para um sonserino, mas se o cara queria assim, então fazer o quê? De qualquer forma, ele aceitou o trabalho e corrigiu o relatório dele hoje, enquanto terminávamos de fazer aquela porcaria de poção complicada. Alias, ele também entregou os nossos, eu e você tiramos 'A'. Hermione tirou 'E'. Mas o cara, não sei como, não apenas conseguiu fazer a poção direitinho, como tirou um 'O' no trabalho. Parece que foi o único. Snape disse que era o relatório mais completo que ele já tinha visto. Assim, ele tirou uma nota maior que a da Hermione! E uns pontos para a Sonserina também, claro. 15 pontos, acredita? E a Mione está desde então com esta cara.

- Então, é possível alguém ser mais inteligente que a Mione?

- É. Cara, você não imagina a cara de todo mundo! Os sonserinos nem sequer conseguiram comemorar, tamanho o susto!

- E quem é o tal aluno novo?

- Ali na mesa da Sonserina Ao lado de Pansy Parkinson. Aliás ela não sai de perto dele. Ele é chinês, japonês ou coreano, sei lá. Algum desses orientais aí que tem aqueles nomes super compridos que enrolam a língua e são impronunciáveis.

- Onde? Ao lado da Parkinson? – perguntou Harry, enquanto torcia o pescoço, procurando - Não é uma menina?

- Não, cara. Olha, eu também achei que fosse, mas é homem. E tem a voz meio grossa, também.

Agora que Harry estava olhando... o tal aluno era, na verdade, o tipo de pessoa na qual uma vez que você repara, fica se perguntando como foi que não a viu antes. Ainda mais numa escola. Tudo bem que ele não era um rapaz alto, e isso por si só já dá uma camuflada, mas todo o resto chamava muita atenção! Sua altura devia ser a mesma de Mione, com certeza ele não chegava a 1,70m, e seu cabelo era igualmente cheio e castanho. Com a diferença que o cabelo de Hermione era encaracolado e o do novo aluno era liso, mas altamente repicado! Parecia que ele tinha enfiado a cabeça num triturador! A franja apontava para todos os lados, assim como o cabelo todo, desde as orelhas até as pontas (que chegavam até o umbigo!). Harry sempre achara seu próprio cabelo uma bagunça completa, vivia brincando que ele nem precisa de pente ou escova já que não surtiam efeito mesmo. Mas vendo os cabelos do aluno novo Harry realmente achou que seus próprios cabelos estavam muito bem arrumados. Verdade seja dita, ambos pareciam ter saído de uma tempestade de vento, mas Harry parecia ter acabado de desmontar de sua vassoura e o aluno novo parecia com Mione depois de um vendaval. Ok, a comparação era quase a mesma, mas cabelo cumprido despenteado é muito pior que cabelo curto! Desembaraçar aquilo devia dar um trabalho...

- Ele parece ser do tipo que se destaca, não? – comentou Harry, esquecendo, por um momento, de Hermione ao seu lado.

- Bastante, mas também você viu como ele está vestido? Ele quer chamar a atenção! – disse Rony, sem desviar seus olhos de sua comida.

Suas roupas. Harry queria poder ver melhor. De seu lugar era difícil ver muito mais do que o cabelo e a altura, sua pele era quase clara, como uma pessoa muito branca que passou o verão inteiro na praia e está voltando agora à cor original. Não dava para ver direito seu rosto, mas daquela distancia ele definitivamente não parecia japonês. Olhos pouco puxados, sem rosto redondo, sem nariz amassado. Na verdade, seu rosto parecia o de uma garota bonita. Muito bonita. Olhos claros, nariz perfeito, lábios cheios, sorriso aberto e feliz. Era a primeira vez que Harry via um sorriso verdadeiro vindo de um sonserino.

- É impressão minha ou ele usa brinco? – perguntou Harry ao notar o brilho na orelha esquerda do novo colega.

- Nem reparei nisso. Mas viu que ele usa luvas sem dedos? E uma tonelada de colares! Fora que a gravata está frouxa e solta e a camisa meio aberta. E por fora da calça! Cara, não sei como Snape o permitiu na sala de aula. A McGonagal com certeza não vai aceitar.

E Harry teve que concordar com Rony. Aquele era um cara estranho, bonito e sorridente. E inquietou bastante Harry.

- Calma, Hermione. Será que é preciso tudo isso só porque ele tirou duas notas maiores que as suas? – prguntou o morena a amiga que parecia ter sentado numa vassoura galopante, de tanto que se remexia na cadeira.

- Você não entende, Harry! Mas eu fiz uma pesquisa completa para este relatório! Li tudo que tinha sobre estes malditos chifres! E ele fez tudo de cabeça! Não acha isso nem um pouco estranho?

- Bem quem sabe ele é muito bom em Poções e só – disse Rony.

- Ou em chifres de corcéis! – completou Harry com um sorriso.

Mesmo assim Hermione não falou mais durante todo o almoço.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Diferente do que pensaram de inicio o tal chinês, japonês ou coreano não era apenas muito bom em chifres de corcéis ou poções, mas estava se dando absurdamente bem em todas as matérias!

Nos três dias em que estava em Hogwarts já tinha encantado os professores e, como dizia Rony com uma careta, estava perto de ter um fã-clube próprio! Fora que os sonserinos o tratavam como a um herói. Parecia que depois de cinco anos, a Sonserina voltaria a ganhar a Taça das Casas.

Fora que ele chamava muita atenção! E seu visual ajudava, e muito, nisso. Chikage sei-lá-o-que (Harry ainda não tinha certeza de qual era o nome dele e muito menos sabia pronunciar as diversas variações que ouvia) continuava se vestindo de forma esquisita, mesclando ao uniforme seu próprio estilo único, assim como em seu primeiro dia. E tal como Rony previra, McGonnagal não era a única a desaprovar o despeito explícito do aluno novo pelo uniforme. Mas, Kakinouchi parecia em nada se importar e continuava usando luvas, calças coloridas por baixo das vestes do uniforme, botas de cano longo com salto baixo, de uns cinco centímetros ("bichisse", como dizia Rony), gravata frouxa, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, brinco e muitos colares (da última vez que Harry tentara contar, ele achou ter chegado perto do número sete). Isso sem contar o cabelo cumprido e despenteado.

Harry não dava muito atenção ao rapaz. Na verdade só o notava quando Rony ou Hermione comentavam algo ou quando ele se sobressaia na sala de aula. O que era altamente freqüente, para desgosto de Hermione.

Como dizia Harry ele tinha outras coisas para pensar e estas não incluíam nenhum sonserino esquisito e sim suas notas baixas. Fora um irritante loiro que com certeza estava tramando algo e uma ruiva que havia trocado de namorado de novo. Mas esses detalhes ele guardou para si mesmo.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

_Havia acabado de usar o pó de Flu e caíra no lugar errado. Uma loja de bruxo, grande e mal iluminada – mas nada que havia ali tinha a menor possibilidade de aparecer numa lista de material escolar de Hogwarts._

_Queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível, mas não chegou nem na metado do caminho e viu duas pessoas aparecerem do outro lado da vitrina. Draco e a outra pessoa (que só podia ser seu pai) entraram na loja. Harry havia se escondido em um armário preto que havia no lugar e ficou esperando que Malfoy saísse da loja para ele também poder sair._

_Draco nem bem tinha entrado na loja e Harry ouviu ele falando algo com o pai. E o assunto era o próprio Harry. _

_Não sabia porque, não entendia o motivo, nunca havia sido importante saber o que Malfoy falava dele, mas mesmo assim o pequeno bruxo aguçou os ouvidos para escutar melhor. E o que escutou foi:_

_- De que adianta me comprar uma vassoura se não faço parte do time da casa? Harry Potter ganhou uma Nimbus 2000 no ano passado. Permissão especial de Dumbledore para ele poder jogar pela Grifinória. Ele nem é tão bom assim, só que é famoso... famoso por ter uma cicatriz idiota na testa, todo mundo acha que ele é tão sabido, o maravilhoso Potter com sua cicatriz e sua vassoura._

_- Você já me contou isso no mínimo 10 vezes..._

_Harry não entendia, mas tinha certeza de que Malfoy não tinha na voz só o tom de inveja, mas também algo mais, ele usava o mesmo tom de quando, 8 meses atrás, entrou na cabine que ele, Rony e Hemione estavam e do que disse a ele._

_- Você escolheu o lado perdedor Potter! Eu lhe avisei! Eu lhe disse que devia escolher com quem anda com mais cuidado, lembra? Quando nos encontramos no trem, no primeiro dia de Hogwarts? Eu lhe disse para não andar com ralé desse tipo! Tarde demais agora, Potter! Eles serão os primeiros a ir, agora que o Lord das trevas voltou! Sangue-ruins e amantes de trouxa primeiro! Bom em segundo lugar, Diggory foi o pr..._

_Ele falara daquela vez como se (difícil de acreditar) se importasse com Harry._

_E agora não era muito diferente. E, não sabia o porquê, se sentira feliz com isso. Com essa necessidade do outro falar de Harry, mesmo que fosse mal._

_Assim que saíra da loja "Borgin & Burkes" e começara a andar descobrira que se encontrava na Travessa do Tranco, mas para sua sorte logo encontrou Hagrid e nessa hora percebera que atrás dele tinha um garoto, que se encostava numa parede, este o olhava de um modo estranho e parecia conhecer toda a sua mente. Continuou a andar e não dera nem cinco passos trombara em alguém. Malfoy o encarava e este estava todo molhado. Sorriu de um jeito estranho e ao esticar sua mão para tocar o rosto de Harry..._

Harry sentou-se na cama com tudo. Que sonho mais louco tivera! Sonhar com Malfoy, não era normal de forma alguma! E que diabos fora aquele calor que correu por seu corpo? Devia ter sido um arrepio, isso sim!

- Que sonha mais idiota! – resmungou antes de tentar dormir novamente.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Em outro lugar, alguém via, através de uma bola de cristal, um garoto com cabelos negros, olhos verdes e uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na testa acordar assustado de um sonho. E a cena não pôde deixar de lhe provocar um sorriso.

- O plano não está como eu imaginei, mas... não resta dúvidas que será divertido.

**continua...**

**agosto/2010**

_**N/A:**__ Para variar trago mais uma história que eu criei há muito tempo, mais tempo ainda que a anterior ("Porque isto é real"), pois essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi de Harry Potter, isso em... 2002._

_Nossa, nem acredito que finalmente, depois de anos, eu finalmente a postei!_

_Já aviso que essa fic vai ser um pouco longa, com uns 28 capítulos, se seguir meus cálculos. Não devem ser capítulos muito grandes também. Farei o que puder para atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas eu __**trabalho o dia todo e estudo a noite**__ e por isso não posso garantir nada quanto à velocidade das atualizações. Apenas garanto que não vou parar no meio. Quer dizer, esta fic está na minha cabeça desde 2002. Portanto dessa vez ela __**vai**__ sair._

_A todos que lerem, obrigada!_

_**Obs: **__Hogwarts fica no Reino Unido, sendo assim seu idioma é o inglês, por isso quando Snape diz "Esta é Kakinouchi e veio de uma escola da Ásia. Está no 6º. ano e vai fazer parte da Sonserina a partir de agora.", ele deixa livre a interpretação para "This is" que pode ser tanto para homem quanto para mulher, já que no inglês não existem gêneros. São os alunos que acreditam que ele falou "ela" e não "ele"._

_Desculpem os erros de português, incoerência ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Meu português não é dos melhores ^^"_

_**Curiosidade:**__ essa história surgiu de dois fanarts que eu vi de Harry Potter há muito tempo. Os primeiros que eu vi, a primeira vez que eu vi o casal Harry e Draco. Quando vi aquilo eu simplesmente comecei a escrever. Já Chikage surgiu de um jogo de RPG que eu fiz com a minha irmã há mais tempo ainda e desde lá eu o imagino em Hogwarts. No entanto, apesar de Chikage existir há tanto tempo apenas este ano ele ganhou um nome. Não que ele não tivesse um nome antes, mas eu queria um nome japonês com uma pronuncia difícil e o personagem original chamava Shun! XDDD Eu adoro esse nome, mas ele está longe de ser difícil! Acabei ficando com Chikage Kakinouchi porque apesar de apenas o sobrenome ser difícil amei a tradução do nome Chikage. Acho que o nome vai traduzir perfeitamente o personagem. _

_Mas talvez tivesse sido mais fácil trocar a nacionalidade dele XDDD_

_Ou tê-lo chamado de Yuu. Em inglês seria You e ele se chamaria "você" =PPPP Não seria difícil, mas seria engraçado e cumpriria a função de ser estranho..._

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

- Mandou me chamar, Dumbledore?

- Sim, Flitwick. Sente-se – convidou o diretor, antes de continuar – Já ouviu falar do que aconteceu hoje ao professor Bins?

- Não, senhor.

- Alguém, e eu realmente não consigo imaginar quem, inflou o professor Bins, como se fosse um balão. Ele já murchou, mas está bastante abalado. O que acha disso?

- Algo impossível de ser feito, não existem feitiços que possam afetar um fantasma. Isso é uma piada, Dumbledore?

- Eu bem que queria que fosse, Flitwick, eu bem que queria.


	2. Truques e mistérios a solta

_**Até agora: **__No meio do ano um novo aluno é transferido para Hogwarts, ele é oriental, possui um nome muito estranho (Chikage Kakinouchi) e logo no primeiro dia supera Hermione na aula de Poções. E não para por aí, ele é inteligente, sorridente e se veste de um modo estranho. _

_Nesse meio tempo Harry briga com Malfoy e tem que passar a manhã com ele em detenção, mas um acidente acontece e agora Harry está mais confuso do que antes._

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

- Ei, Maxxcy, é verdade que Chikei foi transferido?

- Sim, ele marcou bobeira e Era o pegou.

- E Niki não pôde fazer nada?

- Acho que nem tentou. De qualquer forma, isso era inevitável. Desde o começo era um tanto quanto óbvio que isso ia acontecer. Depois quem mais poderia ter ido? Eu, você? Somos os únicos aqui com _qualificações_.

- Somos? Eu nunca poderia ir, nem posso sair daqui. E você, bem, eu teria dó de qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. Acho que tem razão quanto a ele ser o único... Vou sentir falta dele.

- Ele vai voltar. São só sete meses, não é muito, é?

- Para os mortos, não é nada, mas para você, que já tem 28, muito. Praticamente 3% da sua expectativa de vida... Não gosto de pensar nisso.

- É fácil, não pense.

**Capítulo 2 – Truques e mistérios a solta**

Tédio, ele odiava o tédio. Era uma pessoa agitada, não gostava de ficar parado, não estava acostumado com tempo livre, nunca o tivera antes. Só conseguia ficar parado nas aulas porque adorava aprender. Mas era impossível dizer que estava aprendendo algo agora!

- Aula chata – murmurou, impaciente.

Estava sentado no fundo da sala, praticamente deitado na cadeira, mordendo a ponta da pena, a atenção muito longe da fala do professor fantasma. Olhou no relógio, apenas 30 minutos haviam se passado. Então ele ainda devia ficar preso naquela sala por mais uma hora e meia? Mas nem sob tortura ele aguentaria tal coisa, nem mesmo Era poderia forçá-lo a isso. A não ser, claro, se ela o submetesse a um _Imperius_.

Se continuasse assim ia dormir.

Até que não seria má idéia, apagar por completo. E nem estava com sono antes de entrar na maldita sala. Sempre fora do tipo que dormia pouco, um costume intensificado ao máximo na infância. Olhou para os lados apenas para constatar que todos estavam na mesma situação, ou seja, mais dormindo do que acordados, alguns já dormindo de fato. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez apenas para constatar que apenas dois minutos haviam se passado. Bufou, irritado. Como se as revoltas de gigantes e duendes lhe interessassem, guerras em geral eram puro desperdício de tempo. Odiava guerras e odiava estudá-las, não bastava simplesmente falar quem era o suposto vencedor, quais as perdas e ganhos e concluir com "elas são inúteis"? Apenas um minuto... seus olhos estavam pesados. Que saudades de seus amigos, já estava a cinco dias na nova escola. Muito sono. Tinha se comportado bem, o pessoal era legal, mas sentia falta da sua turma. Será que existia algum aluno que não dormisse naquela aula? Ah, se Maxxcy estivesse ali. Apenas um minuto mais. Sentia falta das brincadeiras dos amigos, das traquinagens deles. Por que, diabos, ele tinha que saber de um maldito conflito do qual nunca ouvira falar? Mas, desde quando ele se mantinha tão bem comportado por tantos dias? Cinco dias já, não?

- Um fantasma, hã – murmurou olhando para o professor. Não, não ia dormir, ia se divertir, o que era algo muito mais produtivo, com certeza. Será que daria certo, já fazia tanto tempo... Bem, quem não arrisca não petisca – Gomen ne, sensei, **[1]** mas estamos precisando urgentemente de umas risadas para acordar. Você não quer uma sala de 20 alunos apagados, quer? – sussurrou para si mesmo, tão baixo que nem se seu colega do lado não estivesse no seu décimo sono, ouviria. Da mesma forma ninguém ouviu as palavras que ele disse em seguida.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

- Hermione, aonde você vai? Só temos aula depois do almoço agora.

- Vou na Biblioteca, Rony. Tenho que pegar uns livros. – respondeu a garota e Harry se perguntou como ela carregaria mais livros do que já carregava. Era impressão sua ou a quantidade havia aumentado?

- Não sei porque eu ainda pergunto – disse Rony ao moreno – depois de seis anos eu já devia saber que essa era a resposta.

- Não acha que ela está carregando mais livros que o normal?

- São as provas, sabe como ela gosta de começar a estudar 10 semanas antes! Sabe, ouvi dizer que o japonês da Sonserina conseguiu ser elogiado pela McGonnagal! E pelo Fliwitch também. Não que ele não elogie facilmente, mas... E ele está fazendo Runas Antigas com a Hermione.

- Hum... interessante. – disse Harry, mesmo que não achasse tão interessante assim. Ok, parecia que o cara era bom mesmo, mas o que lhe importava ele ser bom ou que matérias ele fazia? Apesar de todos parecerem interessados. Kakiou, Kainou, Kakichi, Kakinochi, Kanochi, em todos os lugares Harry ouvia o nome estranho do sonserino ser falado. E claro, com uma grande diversidade de pronuncias. O moreno ainda nem sabia qual era realmente o nome dele! (E não acreditava que conseguiria dizê-lo mesmo que soubesse). Rony teimava em chamá-lo de japonês ("porque sempre são japoneses"), mas Dimas dizia que ele tinha cara de chinês ("sabia que também existem chineses?"). Neville dizia coreano e Simas tailandês, apenas para contrariar. Alguns eram mais práticos e o chamavam de "oriental" ou mesmo de "o cara novo". De qualquer forma, Harry não sabia quase nada sobre ele. E não estava muito interessado em saber, não se sentia muito a vontade com aquele sorriso aberto, parecia que o outro estava sempre feliz! Também tinha dificuldade para crer que ele era homem. Quando o viu mais de perto, mais certeza teve que se tratava de uma mulher. Mas não era. Bem que diziam que os orientais eram todos iguais mesmo – Você não acha que Hermione está meio tensa? Desde que ele chegou?

- Ela está irritada por ter sido passada para trás, só isso. Logo ela acostuma. Por que um cara como ele não foi para a Corvinal, hein? Eu bem que preferiria assim, não teríamos que ver a Sonserina ganhando pontos atrás de pontos só por causa dele – e mudando de assunto drasticamente – Vamos jogar um pouco esta tarde, Harry?

Harry já ia responder que não podia, pois ia fazer uma ronda pelo castelo para tentar descobrir onde Malfoy andava escondido quando lembrou, mais uma vez, da cena nas masmorras. Malfoy e ele cara a cara. Merlim! Aquilo fora muito estranho. E absolutamente surreal.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos e fazendo Rony entender que ele não queria jogar. Rony começou então a tentar convencer o amigo sem perceber que o mesmo estava com a mente em outro lugar.

Quando deu por si havia concordado em ir buscar Hermione na Biblioteca.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Suas mãos estavam ardendo. Maldita professora e seu castigo escravo. O que ela estava pensando que ele era? Um mero elfo domestico? Se seu pai não estivesse preso ela ia ver só, como se atrevia a mandar um Malfoy fazer um serviço tão degradante, tão... abaixo de sua posição. Pensara em passar na enfermaria e arranjar algo para diminuir o intenso tom vermelho de suas mãos, mas mostrá-las para outra pessoa seria muita humilhação. Draco era um Malfoy, nunca antes tinha feito qualquer trabalho manual de limpeza, sendo assim suas mãos estavam quase em carne viva de tanto que ele esfregara a maldita masmorra que McGonnagal fizera o favor de escolher. O que ela esperava? Que um filho de Lucius Malfoy alguma vez na vida tivesse pegado numa escova de limpeza? Irritante. E suas mãos eram tão pálidas que os machucados adquiridos ficavam muito mais visíveis. Estava difícil escrever e comer, estava difícil olhar para elas. E muito mais difícil lembrar do que ocorrera na maldita masmorra.

Claro, uma das razões de suas antes tão belas mãos estarem destruídas era Potter. Potter como sempre. Ele _tinha_que ter corrido para o mesmo lado que ele! Seu coração ainda disparava quando se lembrava de quando abriu os olhos e o encontrou embaixo de si.

Foi... wow, por um segundo ele realmente achou que Harry notaria seu coração, com todo o barulho que ele estava fazendo, como se quisesse fugir de seu peito. Seu corpo era quente e ele era forte. Sempre o chamava de magricela fracote, mas... bem, ele ainda era magro! Muito magro. Mas não tanto quanto as suas roupas faziam os outros acreditar. Roupas molhadas lhe caiam bem, deixavam ver que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquela magreza iria embora. Não que ele algum dia não tenha sido ridiculamente magro, claro. Parecia estar em eterno regime. Ou era essa a impressão que dava ao vê-lo comer perto de Weasley. Mas era justificável, afinal uma família pobre como aquela e que mais parecia um bando de coelhos, lógico que o ruivo tinha que aproveitar quando estava na escola.

E aqueles olhos... Draco sabia que eram verdes demais, isso sempre fora comentado por todos, em todas as partes. Dizer que nunca antes tinha percebido o quão verdes eram era pura hipocrisia idiota. Ele já tinha percebido, assim como todos. A diferença é que olhá-los de tão perto, ver aquele brilho a poucos centímetros de si. Eram bonitos, não dava para negar, mas não tanto como o quadro completo que vira, o rosto meio moreno emoldurado pelos cabelos negros e molhados, eram essas cores mais escuras que davam ainda mais vida aos olhos verdes. Era o corado das bochechas que deixava tudo mais surreal. Era saber que era o corpo de Potter abaixo do seu. De Harry. Que aquele era o seu calor.

Claro que tanta proximidade, por sabe Merlin quanto tempo, o fez imaginar demais. Mas por poucos segundos (e com certeza foram segundos), Draco acreditou que Harry quis beijá-lo. Por pequenos segundos ele achou ter visto os olhos do moreno dirigidos exatamente para os seus lábios. E quase gemeu quando o viu o moreno umidecer seus próprios lábios, que eram mais cheios do que os seus. Então, o maldito balde caiu e tudo se acabou. Rápido como começou.

O clima pesado os fez trabalhar ainda mais rápido e Draco, nervoso, esfregou com ainda mais força a sujeira que teimava em querer vencer a batalha contra seu esfregão. No fim acabara com as mãos mais machucadas do que o necessário.

Maldito Potter e maldito balde.

E suas mãos estavam custando a sarar.

Não que ele fosse usá-las no momento, era aula de Bins e Draco nunca se dignava a escrever algo que o fantasma dissesse. Não que não gostasse de História, ele gostava. Mas era impossível manter a atenção na voz monótona por mais de cinco minutos. No fim, contava com as anotações de Pansy e a ajuda dos livros mesmo. Não era um final tão mal assim, já que nunca reprovara. Óbvio que a única aluna que ia bem na matéria era Granger. Maldita Granger, não importava o quanto tentava, era sempre ela a melhor aluna, sempre ela com as melhores notas e todas as respostas na ponta da língua.

Olhou para trás, sem precisar disfarçar, não era como se Bins ligasse para o que ocorria em sua sala, mesmo. No fundo na sala estava Kakinouchi e ele parecia muito entediado, não anotava nada e ficava girando a pena nos dedos. Hum... ele tinha mãos ágeis, a pena girava e girava e não parava nem caia, sua velocidade quase constante. Mas, caramba, como ele parecia uma garota! Quando Snape o apresentou a Sonserina todos acharam que fosse uma garota, foi um choque coletivo quando ele disse que era um rapaz, quando ele se dirigiu para o dormitório masculino. O dormitório ao lado do de Draco. O cabelo revolto e bagunçado lhe davam um ar mais feminino ainda, pois era muito cheio. Mas não era despenteado como Draco achara de inicio, era liso e sedoso, pelo que parecia. Não demorou para o loiro perceber que Kakinouchi tinha a mania de passar as mãos no cabelo o tempo todo e que seus dedos nunca ficavam travados no meio da bagunça. Então não era um cabelo embaraçado, apenas repicado de forma a parecer bagunçado. E emolduravam seu rosto de forma tão... mesmo sabendo que era um rapaz, muitas vezes era difícil vê-lo como um.

Mas o que isso importava? Estava feliz por ele ter ido para a Sonserina, feliz por ter alguém que também respondia a todas as perguntas. Granger não era mais a única e nem a melhor e Draco queria muito ter visto a cara dela ao ser colocada em segundo lugar. Ainda não tivera essa oportunidade, pois estava esfregando o chão como um empregado trouxa faria.

Não havia falado com Kakinouchi ainda, mas já simpatizava com ele. Ele parecia alegre por natureza, e era do tipo que fazia as pessoas gostarem dele instantaneamente, e ele não apenas tinha desbancado a sangue-ruim como estava conquistando todas as sonserinas. Era algo contraditório, é verdade, gostar do cara que estava pegando as suas garotas. Antes do oriental aparecer todas as garotas queriam uma chance com ele. Com Draco Malfoy. E não apenas devido ao seu sobrenome. Draco sabia que era o mais bonito da Sonserina, sabia que era um dos mais bonitos da escola (apesar das garotas de outras casas manterem uma certa distancia, ele percebia seus olhares). E em cinco dias um novato já estava nas graças da maioria das garotas da sua casa e o loiro já tinha notado os olhares que ele recebia de algumas garotas nos corredores. Mas não ligava.

Primeiro porque não gostava de nenhuma delas, segundo porque era muito bom se ver livre de Pansy que antes teimava em ficar no seu pé 24 horas por dia. Não que ele não gostasse de Pansy, ela era uma boa amiga. Mas parecia não entender que era _apenas_ uma boa amiga. Era bom vê-la babando em outro cara, era bom não ser mais chamado na frente de todos por apelidos idiotas.

Pansy parecia não ter muita noção às vezes. E era irritantemente aguda na opinião de Draco. Triste sina a sua, seus amigos ou eram completos idiotas ou eram naturalmente irritantes. Apenas Zabini salvava. Poderia se questionar o porquê ainda ficava próximo deles, mas a verdade era que não era algo a se questionar. Era algo a se aceitar. Crabe e Goyle haviam servido Lucius Malfoy. Nada mais natural do que os filhos deles servirem Draco Malfoy. Draco crescera acostumado a essa ideia. Não era algo que ele um dia aprendera a contestar. Ele também gostava de um pouco de solidão, então duas pessoas que mal sabiam pensar direito eram boas companhias quando se queria um pouco de silencio. Os dois não eram de falar, assim, ele se mantinha perto dos dois quando queria um pouco de solidão e perto de Pansy e Blaise quando queria conversar.

"Se a voz dela não fosse tão irritante, ela b... o que houve com a voz do professor Bins?" – questionou-se quando a voz arranhada quebrou seus pensamentos. A voz dele estava... enrolando? E era impressão sua ou...

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Se tinha uma coisa que Hermione não admitia para si mesma era o desconhecimento. Sempre estudara muito, queria boas notas e um bom futuro. Tinha plena consciência que sua época de estudante influenciaria todo o seu futuro. Suas notas, o que estudara, quais matérias dera mais valor. Claro que amava aprender, mas mais do que isso, Hermione sempre dera o melhor de si em tudo o que fazia. Não gostava quando a chamavam de sabe-tudo de modo a insultar, mas adorava quando seus esforços eram reconhecidos. O choque que tivera no inicio da semana não era apenas porque ficara em segundo lugar, ela sempre ficava em segundo lugar em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para Harry e realmente não se importava com isso. O que a ferira fora Snape. Não que o comportamento dele não fosse previsível, ele nunca cederia pontos a uma grifinória, ele nunca elogiaria seu trabalho e ele sempre elogiava os sonserinos. Sempre que possível, claro. Snape, pelo menos, não concedia nota sem que o aluno merecesse.

E esse era com certeza um ponto a favor de Snape.

Mas o modo como ele falara, o modo como deixara claro para todos que o trabalho improvisado de outro era muito superior ao dela, que lhe exigira tanto... Não fora o segundo lugar que a irritara, bom, ele também, afinal, ela tinha estudado, fora o modo como aquilo fora dito. E sem que percebesse ela estava disposta a provar que isso não aconteceria de novo. Mas o mesmo havia acontecido em Runas Antigas. Intimamente, ansiava para vê-lo perder para Harry na Aula de DCAT.

Suspirou enquanto forçava mais um grosso livro na mochila, devia aprender logo como aumentar o espaço interno das coisas, uma mochila pequena que coubesse todo o seu material era o seu sonho desde o 1º. ano. Snape que lhe aguardasse, na próxima ele _teria_ de lhe elogiar.

Já estava saindo quando viu Harry e Rony entrando e correu a falar sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse a aula da tarde. Adorava Rony, mas ele era um idiota. Simples assim. Quer dizer, quantas dicas ela própria já lhe dera? Era óbvio, desde o 4ª. ano que ele gostava dela e fazia um ano que ela vinha tentando lhe dizer que gostava dele. Mas ele era uma anta ruiva que não conseguiria notar uma garota se declarando mesmo que ela dançasse na sua frente. Suspirou. Aquele rapaz conseguia realmente ser desligado. E insensível. Sabia que ela estava magoada com sua nota de Poções, sabia que ela não gostava do sonserino novo, mas teimava em falar dele e em fazê-la lembrar que Hogwarts agora contava com mais um sabe-tudo. Era como Harry uma vez falara: tem coisas que todos falam, mas ditas por alguém em especial machucam de uma forma que as outras pessoas não conseguem. Era como quando a chamavam de sabe-tudo. Todo grifinório já havia feito isso pelo menos uma vez. Isso não a magoava, às vezes até a orgulhava. Mas quando Snape o fez...

Rony era um idiota.

Já estavam saindo da Biblioteca quando viram Neville e Luna correndo até eles. Fazia tempo que não via Luna, mas os dois não deram tempo nenhum para cumprimentos:

- Ei, vocês precisam ver isso! Rápido! Venham ver! Na sala de História da Magia. – disse Neville.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- O professor Bins, está muito engraçado mesmo! Venham ver – respondeu Luna, agarrando o livro que Hermione ainda tentava guardar e voltando para a sala do professor fantasma.

Não sobrou alternativa aos três além de segui-los.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

A frente da sala de História da Magia estava cheia de alunos de várias casas e a maioria estava rindo. E muito. Outros chegavam trazendo amigos para ver algo de muito engraçado que estava ocorrendo dentro da sala, assim como Neville e Luna haviam feito. A pergunta era: desde quando uma aula de História da Magia atraia tanta gente? E ainda fazia as pessoas rirem?

Alunos se acotovelavam para olhar dentro da sala e muitos já estavam quase lá dentro quando voltaram às pressas e por suas cabeças algo de um branco transparente passou como uma bala. Era grande e redondo e pareceria muito com um fantasma se não fosse sua forma não humana.

- O que é aquilo? Uma bola? Uma bola-fantasma? – perguntou Rony assim que a bola-fantasma passou por cima de sua cabeça e se chocou com a parede, voltando para a sala, mas batendo acima da porta e voltando novamente.

- Pinboll – falou Dino – viram como bate e volta como uma bolinha de Pinboll?

E era assim mesmo, a diferença era que cada batida numa parede a bola murchava um pouco e berrava. Mas seus gritos eram abafados parecendo aumentar de volume a cada vez que ela murchava

- Professor Bins! – um aluno gritou quando a bola já voltava a forma meio humana do fantasma professor. Isso quase explicava. Explicava o que era a forma que quicava pelas paredes, mas de forma alguma justificava como o professor havia sido inflado daquela forma, como se fosse um balão! E pior, parecia não terem amarrado a ponta. Ele murchava da mesma forma que uma bexiga cheia, mas solta antes de derem o nó, dando voltas e piruetas e batendo nas paredes, sem poder atravessá-las. Suas bochechas inchadas não permitiam que a voz saísse e por mais esquisita que fosse a situação (e mesmo num castelo de magia a situação era muito esquisita) a cena era definitivamente engraçada. Que criança nunca brincou de ver uma bexiga rodar e rodar antes de murchar e cair no chão?

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz grave que fez todas as risadas morrerem imediatamente, deixando que Harry notasse o quanto o professor Bins, agora terminando de murchar, estava abalado – Qual o motivo de tanta bagunça?

- Professor Dumbledore – disse Malfoy, saindo da sala de aula, o distintivo de Monitor brilhando no peito – Não sabemos dizer, estávamos tendo aula, como sempre, quando a voz do professor Bins falhou, começou a enrolar e ele começou a inchar. Inflou até ter uns dois metros e começou a se chocar com as paredes, até que atingiu a porta e saiu da sala. Mas parece que ele já voltou ao normal.

- Todos de volta para suas salas, todas as turmas do professor Bins de hoje estão dispensados – disse Dumbledore e não precisou falar uma segunda vez, em segundos o corredor estava absolutamente vazio, com exceção do diretor, do professor fantasma e de Filch

- Peça ao professor Flitwick para ir até a minha sala – conclui Dumbledore antes de também desaparecer, junto com o professor fantasma. Sobrou para o pobre zelador mal-humorado arrumar a bagunça de carteiras jogadas e pergaminhos espalhados enquanto maldizia os alunos indisciplinados que a escola aceitava e fosse quem fosse o causador de tanta bagunça. Malditos gêmeos Weasley e sua herança de destruição!

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Harry definitivamente odiou Malfoy um pouco mais ao vê-lo explicando o que acontecera ao professor Bins. Toda aquela pose de Monitor e de importante. Odiou ver como ele estufou o peito para falar, a autoridade que emanou dele. Por mais que Harry odiasse admitir ele queria ter sido um Monitor também e por mais que odiasse pensar assim e se sentisse o pior dos amigos, lá no fundo, ele achava que ele merecia esse posto mais do que Rony. Mas Rony nunca poderia saber disso. Depois perder para Rony era bem diferente de perder para Malfoy.

Engraçado, há uma semana Harry diria que Malfoy parecia um moleque arrogante com aquele distintivo falando e agora falava que ele pensara que ele parecera importante. Bem, era um fato que ele nunca antes tinha deixado de olhar Malfoy como se ele fosse um eterno e irritante pivete de 11 anos, mimado e cheio de maus-hábitos. Pensando racionalmente era natural que ele tivesse crescido. Era natural também que ele não fosse mais tão arrogante e mimado, não depois de estar a mais de cinco anos longe dos pais e sendo tratado como qualquer outro aluno. Mais natural ainda que depois de ter o pai preso seus mimos tenham diminuído.

Mas não era nada natural ver Malfoy como Monitor e ele não.

- Caramba, vocês demoraram, hein? – disse Hagrid quando viu o trio se aproximando do espaço no qual o meio-gigante costumava dar suas aulas. Atrás dele havia diversas caixas grandes e isso por si só já deixava todos apreensivos, já imaginando que criatura _fofinha_ Hagrid teria arranjado agora – O que aconteceu? É a primeira vez que duas turmas se atrasam juntas.

- Desculpe, Hagrid. Uma confusão no castelo. Alguém inflou o professor Bins, foi muito engraçado – disse Rony, rindo ao lembrar da cena.

- Mas de muito mal gosto, aquela brincadeira – rebateu Hermione que havia sido a única que não rira da cena, não conseguindo ver graça no que ela chamava de "uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto".

- E é? Nunca ouvi falar disso. Quem foi que fez isso? – perguntou o professor, surpreso.

- Ninguém sabe – respondeu Harry e não agüentando mais de curiosidade – o que tem nas caixas, Hagrid?

- Ah, vocês vão adorar! Arranje...

- Desculpe o atraso, professor – disse uma voz atrás do trio e Harry se surpreendeu com o tom meio grave, quase rouca, uma voz realmente gostosa. Era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz do sonserino japonês. Ou chinês. Ou coreano. O do nome difícil. O moreno tinha achado, quando Rony contara que a voz do outro era meio grossa que seria muito estranho, como uma menina com voz de menino, mas não. Era estranhamente perfeita a sincronia. Harry via pela primeira vez que o novato era mesmo um rapaz.

- Sem problemas, todos chegaram mesmo – disse Hagrid, analisando seu novo estudante - Não conheço você.

- Sou novo aqui, comecei na segunda. Meu nome é Chikage Kakinouchi. – respondeu e fingiu não ouvir Hermione murmurar "óbvio que é novo, o que mais seria?".

- Ora, seja bem vindo. Sou Hagrid, professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Vejo que caiu na Sonserina – disse ao notar o uniforme com tons verdes – alias, belas roupas. Mas... como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Kakinouchi. – e respondeu ainda se fazendo de surdo as alfinetadas de Hermione ("precisa sorrir até mesmo para dizer seu nome?").

- Nomezinho difícil o seu. Bem, Kaki-Kaki...

- Ka-ki-no-u-chi.

- Kakichi, seja bem vindo e sinta-se a vontade para perguntar qualquer coisa.

- Muito obrigado, professor – respondeu, sem corrigir mais uma vez seu nome. Já tinha percebido que seu nome seria um problema ali. – E vocês três são? – perguntou, virando ao trio que ainda estava ali.

- Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger – respondeu o moreno, tomando a dianteira e apresentando o trio.

- Ah, Granger, de você eu já ouvi falar. Sangue-ruim, grifinória, a melhor aluna. Nossa, disseram que você é super inteligente!

- Se não reparou ainda você fez mais pontos do que eu em todas as aulas. – disse a garota azeda. Hagrid, ao ouvir, soltou um assovio e foi organizar os alunos. Kakinouchi não deixou de sorrir e respondeu com um dar de ombros:

- Mas você ainda é a _aluna_, eu sou o _aluno._

Placar: Kakinouchi: 1, Hermione: 0.

- Bem, foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Já percebi que grifinorios e sonserinos não são muito amigos, mas espero que possamos nos dar bem – completou o sonserino, sorrindo ainda mais – Afinal, somos parceiros na liderança, não, senhorita Granger? – e como se soubesse que não receberia uma resposta o moreno se afastou, não sem antes desejar uma boa aula aos três.

- Você percebeu que ele disse que já tinha ouvido falar da Hermione e não de você? – disse Rony a Harry, quando os três se sentaram juntos, esperando fosse o que fosse que Hagrid tiraria das caixas.

- Eu percebi que ele falou sangue-ruim... mas não como um insulto e sim como um fato.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

- Potter e Granger, hum... foi realmente um prazer, conhecer vocês...

- Que foi que disse, Kakichi?

- Nada, Parkinson, apenas pensei alto.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

No fim da aula Harry havia entendido plenamente o que Rony quis dizer com "respostas mais completas". Hermione respondeu todas as perguntas de Hagrid, mas Kakinouchi completou todas elas e no fim foi chamado para conversar um pouquinho com Hagrid, que não escondeu de ninguém o quanto estava surpreso com o conhecimento do jovem sonserino. E encantado!

Ao deixar a orla da floresta para voltar ao castelo Harry havia percebido duas coisas: Kakinouchi realmente sabia muito (o suficiente para encantar Hagrid, pelo menos quando se tratava de texugos mágicos **[2]**) e Hermione realmente não o gostava do rival. E ela deixara isso bem claro.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

- Mandou me chamar, Dumbledore?

- Sim, Flitwick. Sente-se – convidou o diretor, antes de continuar – Já ouviu falar do que aconteceu hoje ao professor Bins?

- Não, senhor.

- Alguém, e eu realmente não consigo imaginar quem, inflou o professor Bins, como se fosse um balão. Ele já murchou, mas está bastante abalado. O que acha disso?

- Algo impossível de ser feito, não existem feitiços que possam afetar um fantasma. Isso é uma piada, Dumbledore?

- Eu bem que queria que fosse, Flitwick, eu bem que queria.

- Dumbledore, um fantasma é uma criatura já morta, nossa magia não pode afetar os mortos. Tenho certeza que você sabe disso. Não temos esse poder. Pouquíssimas criaturas o têm e mesmo assim é sempre incompleto. Mesmo os olhos fatais do basilisco nada podem fazer. Realmente nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço amplificado por uma varinha, ou não, capaz de fazer algum estrago real num fantasma. Inflar um é... não consigo nem imaginar como algo assim seria possível. Talvez em Transfiguração, mas mesmo assim, precisamos de coisas vivas parem serem transfiguradas e fantasmas definitivamente não estão vivos. Quando isso aconteceu?

- Hoje mesmo. Há menos de duas horas. De acordo com o garoto Malfoy, Bins começou a inchar no meio da aula. Ele estava dando aula para o 6º. ano da Sonserina. O que pensa a respeito, então?

- Que mesmo que isso seja possível, e se realmente for possível, um aluno jamais conseguiria tal coisa. Mesmo um do 6º. ano, ou do 7º. ano. Seria necessário um nível de magia muito alto, sem falar de uma educação rigorosa, muita prática e um altíssimo conhecimento de magia negra. Ou branca. Não faço idéia, mas não consigo crer que haja uma magia branca que possa ser utilizada para atrapalhar os mortos. Não foi um aluno, Dumbledore. Mesmo aqueles que tenham crescido aprendendo magia negra não poderiam fazer algo do tipo. Talvez devesse falar com Snape ou Trancy **[3]**, já que ambos tem um profundo conhecimento das artes negras. Mas, mesmo que algum deles conheça algo, não poderia ser um aluno a ter executado um feitiço desse porte. Foi outra pessoa.

- Quem? Quem além dos professores então poderia fazer algo do tipo?

- Dumbledore, nem mesmo um professor poderia.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Droga de Malfoy! O cara que nascera apenas para perturbar Harry! Perturbara-o desde o trem no primeiro dia de aula e provavelmente faria isso até o último dia! Carinha irritante!

Droga. Da próxima vez que brigasse com ele ia verificar se estavam definitivamente longe da vista de McGonnagal e suas masmorras sujas.

Nem parecia que já era o quinto dia que passava com as mãos tão machucadas. Passar por uma semana de aulas daquela forma fora cruel. McGonnagal havia exagerado com certeza. Malfoy e dor, tudo junto. Se isso não era uma fase de azar pela qual passava, não queria tentar imaginar como seria uma. Não podia ser pior. Isso não era algo concebível.

- Qual o problema, Harry? Suas mãos estão doendo ainda?

- É, Rony. Mas já estão bem melhores do que estavam na segunda, com certeza. Só estou chateado que quando Hagrid traz algo realmente legal para a aula eu não posso participar direito. É um saco!

- Pense pelo lado positivo, Harry. Malfoy está bem pior do que você. Riquinho como é, provavelmente nunca antes tinha feito um serviço manual – disse Rony – percebeu que ele também mal participou das aula?

- É só isso mesmo, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, a voz naquele tom de quem sabe de mais alguma coisa - Você parece cansado também.

- Tive um sonho muito estranho que não me deixou dormir – disse suspirando, sabendo que era esse um dos maiores medos dos dois – não, não como os do ano passado. Mas... sei lá... parecia um sonho do passado... cenas do passado. Muito estranho. O mais estranho é que eu nem me lembro dele. Só sei que o tive. E minhas mãos ainda estão doendo – disse, mostrando-as – por causa da última detenção que levei.

- Você não falou nada sobre ela, fora que Pirraça apareceu para incomodar. – disse Hermione – Sei que você e Malfoy não ficaram conversando como bons amigos, mas do jeito que você anda falando dele achei que ouviríamos mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eu não fico falando sobre ele!

- Ah, fica, cara. – disse Rony – parece que tudo o que acontece agora é culpa dele. Até pensei que você ia falar que o sonho foi culpa dele.

- Exagerado – ralhou Hermione, porém continuou, preocupada – Quando teve esse sonho, Harry?

- Sei lá... acho que na última noite ou na anterior, mas não tenho certeza – sim, mais ou menos, desde que fora obrigado a passar uma manhã com Malfoy e quase o bei... Peraí! O que ele ia pensar mesmo? Sacudiu a cabeça numa mania inconsciente que vinha desenvolvendo, a de negar com a cabeça seus pensamentos. Ele estava pirando. Era isso. Hermione tinha razão, ele andava meio estranho mesmo. Ficar encanado demais com as ações do sonserino estava afetando seu cérebro. Aquele projeto de Comensal realmente fazia muito mal a saúde!

E porque ele tinha que pensar tanto sobre aquele maldito acidente. Fora só um tombo, caramba! Nada demais. Por que tinha que pensar naquilo dia após dia, e ainda por cima como se fosse algo importante! Quando, por Merlin, ele tinha certeza que não havia nada de importante que valesse tanta atenção. Não era nem como se o loiro valesse tanta atenção, para inicio de conversa. E o pior de tudo era ficar encanado transformando algo banal e inocente em algo importante (coisa que definitivamente não era) quando Malfoy não ligava a mínima para o acontecido, afinal o loiro não lhe dirigira nenhum olhar nos últimos dias.

Mas por algum motivo Harry pareceu se lembrar de algo. Um tom de cinza com azul e amarelo claro. E água.

Parou com tudo no meio do caminho, assustado, fazendo uma ligação com essa pequena lembrança e um fato vergonhoso ocorrido a menos de uma semana. Assustado com o que isso podia significar, voltou a andar para junto dos seus amigos, murmurando para si mesmo:

- Quer saber, não vou mais saber do Malfoy. É isso, a partir de agora ele pode se ferrar que eu não ligo mais. Não quero nem saber o que ele é ou o que está fazendo. – decidiu, querendo a todo custo esquecer os olhos cinzas com manchas azuis, suas palavras baixas não pudendo ser ouvidas nem por seus amigos, ao seu lado, o que foi ótimo, assim eles não o encheram de perguntas sobre o porquê de uma decisão dessas sem aparente motivo, e melhor ainda porque o próprio Harry não tinha muita certeza. E de forma alguma externaria seus pensamentos sobre o maldito tombo e os malditos olhos não tão cinzentos que não saiam de sua cabeça.

O moreno só não percebera dois detalhes: fazia cinco dias que ele não pensava em Gina e que talvez já fosse um pouco tarde para mudar de idéia.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

- Não vou mais saber do Malfoy. É isso, a partir de agra ele pode se ferrar que eu não ligo mais. Não quero nem saber o que ele é ou o que está fazendo – disse Harry, claro o bastante para que fosse ouvido pelo portador da pequena bola de cristal em sua mão, tão pequena quanto um lembrol **[4]****.**

- Tem certeza? – perguntou sorrindo o portador da pequena esfera a um Harry que não podia ouvi-lo.

**continua...**

**setembro/2010**

_**Notas: **_**[1] **– "Gomen ne, sensei" – "_Desculpe-me, professor",_ _em japonês._

**[2] **– Texugos mágicos – _bem, de onde eu tirei isso? Não me perguntem, eu apenas adaptei um conto oriental de que o Texugo é capaz de mudar de forma. Em outras regiões este dom cabe a raposa. Basicamente é um animal capaz de assumir outras formas, inclusive humanas, para enganar os humanos. Quem leu o manga de YuYu Hakusho viu, no volume 2 no Brasil, um texuguinho desses, mas com restrição de transformações, podendo se transformar só a noite. Em muitas lendas tanto a raposa quanto o Texugo não conseguem esconder o rabo. Imaginem que Hagrid arranjou uns 4 texuguinhos que podiam se transformar quando quisessem, ok? Eu ia descrever a aula, mas... não sou boa com diálogos e esse capítulo já saturou de tanto diálogo!_

**[3]**_** – **_Alois Trancy –_ o novo professor de DCAT. Admito que eu o inventei no exato minuto em que o nome foi pronunciado, pois tinha esquecido da necessidade de um. Essa troca anual de professores, viu u.u_

_Para quem conhece Kuroshitsuji II deve ter reconhecido o nome, mas não, essa fic não é uma crossover. Eu apenas peguei o nome emprestado. Uma característica ou duas podem surgir para uma base do personagem (como a aparência e mais duas coisinhas que eu vou contar mais para frente), mas nada mais. No momento, não tenho a menor intenção de me aprofundar nesse personagem. _

**[4] **– Tamanho de um lembrol – _eu posso estar errada, mas se não me engano, é do tamanho de uma bola de tênis... Se não for, desconsiderem esse detalhe, por favor. Emprestei os primeiros livros que eu tinha de HP (1 ao 4) e nunca mais me devolveram T.T Não tenho onde conferir a informação._

_**N/A:**__ Esse capítulo não ficou bem o que eu queria, mas... acho que deu para passar. Sei lá, acho que o Harry está meio idiota... já o Draco está seguindo mais o que eu esperava. Claro que eu não podia esquecer o detalhe do que foi que ele pensou quando tinha Harry abaixo de si ^.^ De qualquer jeito esse virou um capítulo do Chikage mesmo, acho. _

_Acho que consigo prometer o próximo capítulo para sábado ou domingo (tudo depende se eu vou trabalhar no sábado ou não). Então, esperem um Harry mais chato, uma Hermione mais zangada (mas não tanto quanto eu gostaria) e um Chikage sabe-tudo aprontando de novo. Mas vai melhorar! Já tenho algumas cenas escritas dos próximos capítulos e estou ansiosa para chegar na parte realmente importante de história. Infelizmente Harry e Draco são dois teimosos, cabeças duras, difíceis de unir. Por isso, por favor, tenham paciência. _

_**Obs:**__ O nome Chikage Kakinouchi é pronunciado como: Tikague Kakinouiti, pois "chi" em japonês se pronuncia "ti" e "ge" é "gue", como em __gue__rreiros. _

_Espero que tenha dado para entender. Eu não falo e nem sei japonês, mas sou otaku e estou um tanto familiarizada com os nomes japoneses. _

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Muito obrigada a todos que leram e em especial a: Nana M.U, Simon de Escorpião e Amber Zoaldyeck Potter._

_E, claro, um agradecimento especial a NANA M.U! Muito obrigada mesmo! 1ª. review! Fiquei muito feliz! As respostas das Reviews serão enviadas por e-mail a cada atualização._

_Desculpem os erros de português, incoerência ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Meu português não é dos melhores ^^" E isso inclui nomes de personagens com grafia errada, o inglês e eu temos uma inimizade natural ^^" _

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

Era como se estivesse tendo um _deja vu_. Malfoy molhado, ele molhado, olhos nos olhos. A diferença é que dessa vez havia Rony e Hermione como plateia. E os amigos sonserinos do loiro também. Definitivamente não era a hora nem o local para comportamentos estranhos e lembranças embaraçosas.

Mas era difícil.

Muito difícil.


	3. Aproxime se

_**Até agora: **__São fins de outubro e Hogwarts recebe um novo aluno: Chikage Kakinouchi. Sonserino e oriental, ele é muito sorridente e inteligente. Hermione não gosta dele. Já Harry decide que não ligará mais para nada que tenha o nome Malfoy envolvido._

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

– Sabe, não vejo vocês dois tão quietos há muito tempo. O que aconteceu? Cansaram de infernizar a vida dos outros? – perguntou a loira, se aproximando dos dois rapazes sentados no parapeito da janela, os 20 metros que os separavam do chão não parecia afetá-los em nada.

– Tédio – responderam juntos.

O que responder? Ela apenas se sentou nas pernas de Maxxcy e ficou encarando os amigos. Dois dos três únicos que tinha.

– Não se preocupem, ele vai mandar noticias logo, logo. E terá muito o que contar.

– Só espero que ele tome cuidado com as brincadeiras que fizer por lá. Você sabe como ele não tem muita consciência de sua força – disse Maxxcy.

– Como ele poderia ter? Vocês dois são muitos mais fortes do que ele – e ela, como sempre, estava certa.

Capítulo 3 – Aproxime-se

Realmente Potter estava diferente. Hum... isso era estranho, ele sempre fora do tipo "nada me atinge" e "eu posso tudo". Puxou na memória se algo havia acontecido recentemente, mas não conseguiu lembrar de nada... nem uma nota no jornal, ou uma queda de pontos drástica da Grifinória ou a perda iminente de uma partida de quadribol. Mas, se não era nada, porque o grifinório estava com aquela cara de quem passou a noite toda acordado? E porque estava virando o vidro inteiro de extrato de bétula rosa no caldeirão? O que ele estava pensando? Queria ver tudo ir para os ares? Não estranharia nada se o caldeirão de Potter explodisse a qualquer momento! Por precaução, afastou-se um pouco, mas conteve-se em chamar o professor. Snape não demoraria muito para perceber que algo estava muito errado com a poção da dupla Potter-Weasley, ainda mais com a poção ficando cada vez mais roxa e soltando uma fumaça laranja. Quer dizer, a poção devia estar verde claro (pois só ficaria transparente depois de três dias) e com uma fumaça prateada translúcida!

Sorriu, já imaginando o que Snape diria a dupla dinâmica. Tudo bem que a poção ao seu lado estava marrom! No entanto, claro que Snape não diria nada, apenas daria um grande e silencioso zero a Bulstrange e Braick.

Já sua própria poção estava verde escuro... Droga, isso que dava perder a última aula. E para quê? Para limpar carteiras! Será que sua poção estava boa o suficiente para um 'A'? Draco esperava que sim.

Entretanto, mais uma vez Snape decepcionou os sonserinos e fingiu não ver Potter em sua sala, algo que vinha acontecendo desde o final do ano anterior para desgosto da turma da casa verde. E não foi apenas Potter que o professor ignorou, como de costume Snape passou reto pela caldeirão de Granger e sua poção verde com fumaça prata para parar na de Kakinouchi cujo verde era claro e a fumaça translúcida. Um cheiro gostoso vinha do caldeirão do oriental e Draco sentiu uma grande sensação de nostalgia, mas ele não sabia bem o porquê ou pelo quê.

– Colocou um Chifre de Unicórnio na poção, Kakinouchi? – perguntou Snape ao parar próximo do caldeirão fumegante e todos os sonserinos soltaram risadinhas ao verem a cara de Granger de indignação.

– Sim, professor, coloquei ¼ de um chifre pequeno, para não ficar com um cheiro muito forte.

– E isso estava na lista de ingredientes? – perguntou Snape, a voz fria de sempre, mas, Draco tinha certeza que Snape sabia o que esse acréscimo significaria no resultado final da poção. Ele sempre sabia exatamente qual tinha o sido erro de todos os alunos.

– Não, professor, não estava. Mas eu também não estou fazendo _veritasserum_... Quer dizer, ela é útil, mas por ser proibida se torna inútil! Nunca entenderei por que não é permitido usar soros da verdade antes de um interrogatório. Isso tornaria as coisas extremamentes mais faceis, acabar-se-iam os problemas de culpados soltos e inocentes presos, ainda mais num período de guerra e alerta geral como o atual. Mas já que a legislação por algum motivo estranho proíbe o uso, o melhor seria apelar a boa vontade do interrogado, não? E para isso, basta um pequeno pedaço de chifre de unicórnio, ele não altera o resultado da poção em si, mas deixa um cheiro que atrai as pessoas, fazendo-as querer bebê-la. – e deu de ombros antes de completar - A lei diz que não se pôde forçar uma pessoa a beber uma poção da verdade, mas que se a pessoa quiser bebê-la, bem, aí não tem problema nenhum.

– Sabia que o principio básico de um soro da verdade é ser incolor e inodoro?

– Sim, senhor, para poder ser misturado em alimentos e ingerido sem que a pessoa perceba. – respondeu Kakinouchi, rápido, como se esperasse pela pergunta – Mas o chifre causa um cheiro característico para cada um, muito semelhante com a poção do amor. Como cada um vai sentir um cheiro que lhe atrai especificamente, não há risco de o cheiro ser agradável apenas para uns e a poção ficar inútil para outros. Assim, o quesito inodoro, apesar de útil, não é essencial, há menos, claro, que a poção seja misturada com alimentos que contenham bases cítricas, pois haverá alteração de cores.

– E foi isso que eu pedi?

– Não exatamente, senhor. O senhor mandou que fizéssemos um soro da verdade, especificamente o mais forte que existe. Mas o ponto principal não é nome da poção e sim sua funcionalidade. O soro _inodoro _mais forte que existe é a _veritasserum_, fato. Mas o senhor em nenhum momento pediu essa poção em especial. Então, estou entregando um soro da verdade que é tão forte quanto a _veritasserum_, e que mesmo não sendo inodoro funciona tão perfeitamente quanto.

– Interessante. Se de fato sua poção estiver certa, e for tão poderosa quanto a que mandei fazer, um 'O' para o senhor e 15 pontos para a Sonserina – respondeu Snape, antes de voltar a circular pelas mesas e ignorar Granger novamente.

Draco riu quando ouviu Weasley comentar com Potter:

– Queria ver se fossemos nós, ou Hermione, a inovar a poção se ganharíamos pontos ou se tiraríamos um 'T' por "não terem aprendido a ler ainda".

Draco teve que concordar que o Weasel estava certo.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Dumbledore não gostava daquela sensação, de sentir que não sabia algo importante que ocorria em Hogwarts. Era como quando Black invadira o castelo no dia das bruxas, há três anos, e ele passara um bom tempo imaginando como aquilo poderia ter acontecido. Agora se via, como antes, mais atento do que o normal a todas as coisas que ocorriam no castelo, mas o final de semana passara na mais perfeita paz. Bins ainda estava nervoso, mas voltara a dar aulas (quando nem a morte te impede de lecionar, não é um pequeno acidente mágico que o fará). Nada mais anormal ocorrera, no entanto o diretor estava longe de se sentir tranquilo. Principalmente depois da conversa que tivera com Fliwitch, Minerva, Severus e Trancy. Os quatro haviam afirmado não conhecer o feitiço que pudesse ter acertado Bins, como também afirmaram que ninguém na escola tinha magia suficiente para um feitiço do tipo. Severus ainda afirmara que nunca ouvira falar de algo do tipo no círculo de Voldemort (e fantasmas vingativos são um grande problema, quando resolvem assombrar). Um feitiço das trevas não conhecido nem por Severus, nem por Trancy... só se fosse um outro tipo de magia... Mas qual?

Dumbledore, definitivamente não gostava daquele tipo de situação.

– Aquilo foi uma brincadeira, estou certo disso, apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto... Uma brincadeira como as que Potter e Black gostavam de fazer – suspirou – Mas quem...? O problema é que se foi uma brincadeira, vai voltar a acontecer...

E ele estava certo.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

– Deixei que entrasse na aula semana passado, senhor Kakinochi, mas também acredito que deixei bem claro que na aula seguinte o senhor deveria estar corretamente uniformizado – disse McGonnagal quando viu o oriental entrar em sua sala usando calças roxas e, mais uma vez, a camisa meio aberto e a gravata frouxa – Não fui o suficientemente clara?

– Desculpe professora, me esqueci. Só um minuto – respondeu, ajeitando as vestes para esconderem suas calças coloridas, também acertou a gravata e a camisa, deixando dentro desta os colares que usava. Ninguém percebeu que a professora pronunciara errado o nome do sonserino e o próprio nada disse. Estava ali apenas há uma semana e ninguém, além de Snape e Dumbledore acertara seu nome até o momento.

Ao terminar de se arrumar e receber permissão para enfim entrar na sala, olhou para os lados, procurando um lugar para sentar. Viu Parkinson, Braick e Winford acenando para ele, mas...

– Posso me sentar aqui?

Draco ergueu os olhos para o dono da voz que ele tinha certeza que conhecia. Era uma voz peculiar, meio rouca, com um sotaque estranho. Não o típico sotaque oriental, não, também não lembrava o sotaque francês ou latino. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com o sorriso aberto do novo companheiro de casa, mas não demonstrou surpresa ao vê-lo do seu lado.

– Por que não? – respondeu e Kakinouchi sentou-se ao seu lado, ignorando a frustração das meninas não escolhidas, assim como o silencio do loiro, e tratou de iniciar uma rápida conversa, antes que a professora começasse a aula.

– Seu nome é Malfoy, certo? Monitor da Sonserina.

– Sou. Draco Malfoy, prazer. Sinto, mas não sei dizer seu nome.

– Não é o primeiro e com certeza não será o último – e... riu! Ôh, carinha que ria de tudo! – Pode me chamar como achar mais fácil, já estou até me acostumando! Ou pode me chamar de Chikage mesmo, talvez esse seja o jeito mais fácil.

– Orientais não gostam de serem chamados pelo primeiro nome por pessoas que não sejam realmente amigas – disse Draco, sem pensar, mas não sem notar o olhar profundo que recebeu do outro. É ele tinha olhos bonitos. Um verde meio azul. Mesclado. Draco preferia o verde puro.

– Wow, legal! Mas também não gostamos de sermos chamados sem o "senhor" também [1]. É bem desrespeitoso, mesmo entre colegas, a menos que sejam mais velhos. De qualquer forma, eu não ligo, pois na escola que eu estudava todos se tratavam pelo primeiro nome apenas. Até mesmo aos professores.

– Uma escola latina? – perguntou Draco, puxando do fundo de sua memória a informação de que os americanos, de ascendência latina, tinham esse estranho costume. Aprendera quando visitara a América do Sul com seus pais. Ele tinha oito anos e ficara muito irritado quando o chamaram de Draco. Seu pai também não gostara, mas negócios são negócios e ele nada pôde fazer.

– Não exatamente. Uau, mas é impressionante você saber disso. Quer dizer, das diferentes formas de tratamentos. Latinos e orientais em nada se parecem! E normalmente os ingleses não sabem disso.

– Já viajei muito. Só isso. E você não tem cara de oriental, só dá para saber pelo seu nome.

– Humm... é, isso já me disseram... – disse, o rosto apoiado na mão, o cotovelo na mesa, os olhos claros fixos nos azuis. Aquele cara falava olhando nos olhos, e olhava tão fundo que... lembrava muito o olhar de Lucius, era como se o outro estivesse dentro de sua mente. Os cabelos rebeldes escorriam por seu ombro e braço, batendo na mesa. Um rapaz realmente bonito. Mas muito andrógino e Draco não achava androginia muito legal, homem tinha que parecer homem e mulher, mulher.

A partir dali Kakinouchi começou a sentar mais com Draco do que com os outros, para desgosto das meninas. Draco percebera que apesar do uniforme verde mesmo as garotas da Grifinória gostavam de sentar ao seu lado. É, o cara era mesmo popular! E fácil de conversar.

Draco só não gostava daquele olhar profundo, pois começara a se sentir desconfortável. Descobriu que sentar ao lado do oriental também tinha suas vantagens e a principal era o auxilio para as aulas. O cara era mesmo muito bom em muita coisa! Feitiços, Transfigurações, Poções, DCAT e Runas Antigas eram suas lelhores materias. Draco estava se divertindo muito. E Kakinouchi estava na escola há apenas duas semanas!

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Hermione já estava com dor de cabeça. E com sono. Também vinha estudando durante boa parte das noites e todo o fim de semana.

– Cara, eu acho que ela está de TPM. Só pode – disse Rony, baixinho, com medo que a única garota do trio ouvisse e deixando Harry vermelho. Não era como se Harry tivesse tido uma família ou amigos que falavam sobre certos assuntos de forma muito aberta. Aliás, se não fosse pelo senhor Weasley, Harry provavelmente ainda não saberia muita coisa – É sério cara, Mione esta igualzinha a mamãe! Sabe, quando ela fica mais nervosa, grita mais e as brincadeiras da gente a irritam mais? Não que Fred e Jorge já não a irritem muito nos dias normais, mas é fácil saber pelo tom do seu grito. Gina também não é muito diferente, fica toda mal-humorada, reclamando e andando com cara de doente. Uma vez azarou Jorge e outra bateu a porta no nariz de Percy! Foi engraçado, realmente. Hermione está igualzinha as duas nesses dias.

– Bem, eu acho que a Mione está mais estressada, mas...

– Meio? Por Merlin, se fosse meio ela estaria normal! – e olhando para a garota de modo meio disfarçado - Quanto tempo será que dura uma TPM?

Claro que Harry não respondeu, nem fazia ideia da resposta, e sua mente, para variar, partiu para outro lugar. Gina. Era difícil imaginar Gina toda irritada e nervosa. Ela tinha gênio forte, é claro, mas ele não se lembrava de já tê-la visto da mesma forma que Hermione estava. Lembrava a primeira vez que Gina o vira na Toca. Ela gritara e correra quarto acima. Ela era tão tímida... Tão diferente da garota de agora e seu monte de namorados. Gina realmente era popular e era bonita. Harry a achava mais bonita do que Hermione, mas gostava mais da companhia da morena. Hermione era mais legal de conversar, era inteligente. Gina não era nem de longe tão inteligente. Gina lembrava Rony em muitas coisas. Era teimosa, mandona, briguenta e tinha gênio forte. Não gostava de ser contrariada. Rony também não gostava. E nenhum dos dois eram excepcionais em suas notas. Nas brincadeiras e no humor tinha um que dos gêmeos. Mas na aparência Gina lembrava mais Gui. O mais velho dos Weasley era com certeza o mais bonito da família. E Gina era o outro extremo. O mais velho e a mais nova. Rony era mais parecido com Carlinhos, apesar de muito mais alto.

Sorriu imaginando como seria se ele e Hermione tivessem irmãos. Seriam eles parecidos? Ele com certeza seria ciumento. Como ele reagiria se tivesse uma irmã mais nova e Rony se interessasse por ela? Foi pensando nessas coisas que Harry adormeceu, apenas meio consciente que ao seu lado Rony e Hermione discutiam baixinho sobre a quantidade de lições da garota.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Estava numa das últimas arquibancadas assistindo o treino de quadribol da Sonserina. Era interessante. Chikage nunca havia jogado quabridol (ele era fã de basquete, um esporte trouxa que ele achava muito divertido, mesmo que o próprio não fosse um bom jogador). Mas ali, vendo os integrantes de seu time jogando o esporte mais popular entre os bruxos ingleses, Chikage entendeu porque a Sonserina não ganhava há tantos anos. Realmente, eles jogavam muito mal! Nossa, se Maxxcy visse um jogo daqueles! Ele ia sentar e chorar. Bem, não chorar, porque ele não chorava, mas...

– O que esta achando, Kakichi? – perguntou Klein, a garota que o acompanhava no momento.

– Hum... um pouco sem graça. As vassouras são meio lentas e o jogo é meio parado... E ainda não sei o que Malfoy faz. Só o vejo voando de um canto para o outro e não fazendo mais nada.

– Ah, ele é o apanhador. Ele só tem que pegar o pomo. O jogo só acaba quando o pomo é pego. Malfoy é bom nisso.

– Qual das bolas mesmo é o pomo?

– Uma bolinha alada e dourada. Ela é muito rápida!

– Aquela bolinha dourada? – perguntou Chikage, apontando para baixo, para perto das arquibancadas que ficavam a sua direita.

– Onde? Você está vendo o pomo?

– Sim, está a... ah não, acho que não, me enganei – disse sorrindo e Klein riu, falando que achar o pomo não era tão fácil assim. Se fosse o apanhador não teria a posição mais difícil do time.

Como não havia uma resposta a afirmação, Chikage voltou sua atenção novamente ao jogo. Em partes lembrava uma corrida de vassouras. Ele gostava de brincar assim. Mas aquelas vassouras eram lentas e ele estava entediado. Muito entediado.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

_Eles tinham 11 anos e estavam no Expresso para Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Estava sentado com Rony, a sua frente um garoto loiro e com cara de riquinho tinha sua mão estendida para ele e falava:_

_– Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso._

_– Acho que sei fazer isso sozinho, obrigado – respondeu Harry._

_E Harry tentou não sentir culpa quando viu o sorriso do garoto loiro morrer. Por alguma razão sentiu que aquilo fora uma ferida mais profunda do que poderia imaginar. Não era só o ego do outro que estava se partindo. Era toda a sua esperança. Era como se ele tivesse esperado por algo por muito tempo e perdesse isso no momento que enfim o tinha. Ou pouco antes de tê-lo. Mas Harry sabia que isso era mentira, pois o loiro não deixou a tristeza e a decepção transparecerem, apenas o orgulho ferido. O resto era imaginação pura. O loiro não queria a sua amizade, ele queria o companheirismo do menino-que-sobreviveu._

_Mas Draco não saiu da cabine. Continuou ali parado, encarando o moreno. Sem sorrir, sem nada dizer. Respirou fundo e disse, apenas:_

_– Você é quem sabe, Potter. Só não se arrependa quando mudar de ideia. Quando perceber que está sendo tão preconceituoso como eu, me julgando sem me conhecer. Quem sabe, quando isso acontecer, eu já não esteja nem aí para você? – era uma ameaça clara e Harry sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Não tinha mais 11 anos, ambos tinham 16 e se encaravam, a mão de Malfoy estendida. Quando a dele se aproximava para enfim apertá-la ele a retirou._

_– Não disse, às vezes, Harry, é tarde demais._

– Hermione, já chega! Caramba, você não acha que já está passando dos limites?

Harry acordou assustado, o coração aos pulos, a mente perdida, tentando se localizar.

Ok, estava no salão da Grifinória, certo. Era noite, beleza. E Rony brigava com Hermione mais uma vez. Ok, nada de novo. Ele só havia dormido na poltrona enquanto lia.

Harry esfregou os olhos, tentando acordar e forçou a mente, tentando lembrar do sonho que estava tendo e que já desaparecia de sua memória. O coração ainda acelerado e a respiração desigual. Não percebeu que o motivo da briga de seus amigos era o fato de Hermione estar novamente querendo estudar mais do que conseguia, como no 3ª. ano, ela estava passando dos limites e não via isso. Rony tentava chamar a atenção da morena para o fato, mas ela não ouvia. Ela também estava nervosa (ele andava bem nervosa mesmo, talvez Rony tivesse razão). E aquela discussão estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Disse um boa noite que ninguém ouviu e foi para a cama, fugindo dos dois amigos que continuavam a discutir. Achou ter ouvido Hermione dizendo que não ia tirar notas mais baixas que alguém que passava o dia todo flertando com as garotas da escola, mas não registrou a noticia direito. Também não notou o olhar de Gina sobre ele.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Não fora bem a intenção dele criar um caos, ele apenas estava afim de se divertir um pouquinho, aquele lugar era tããão parado. Sentia falta de seus amigos. Sentia falta de um pouco de adrenalina (e nada proporcionava mais adrenalina do que fugir de Era, com certeza!). Queria ter conhecido os gêmeos Weasley, diziam que ambos eram ótimos para criar caos e confusão. Pelo menos foi o que lhe contaram quando perguntou por que havia um pedaço de pântano dentro da escola. Ótima ideia a daqueles dois. Em especial a dos fogos. Aquela ele ainda ia utilizar alguma vez, mas em Hogwarts já não teria mais a mesma graça. Realmente, queria conhecer a tal loja dos dois, poderia render um presente bem engraçado para os seus amigos. Quem sabe fosse lá no próximo fim de semana...

Isso se não descobrissem que o autor da bagunça fora ele. Caso contrário, com certeza, passaria os próximos fins de semana em detenção. E nem era para tanto! O pessoal que era muito estressado. Quer dizer, fora só uma pequena explosão de névoa purpurinada! Era para ser engraçado! Pessoas coloridas era engraçado! Quando o pó, que vinha dentro de uma névoa, tocava na pele das pessoas esta mudava de cor. Pessoas que ficavam parecendo arco-íris eram as melhores! E saia facilmente com água. Muito melhor do que uma bomba de bosta. Mais higiênico e menos danoso também.

O problema foi que a névoa era prateada antes de tocar na pele e a maioria dos alunos confundiu-o com fantasmas! Fantasma, vê se pode! Acharam que os fantasmas tinham explodido! Que maluquice!

Conclusão: muitas saíram para todos os lados, fugindo nevoa prateada. O que resultou numa confusão danada. Para acabar com a bagunça era preciso água e de onde tirar água? Como estavam dentro do Salão Principal a ideia veio sem que pudesse pensar nas consequências. De acordo com o teto mágico do Salão, chovia do lado de fora, então era só chover do lado de dentro! A água lavaria tudo e seria o fim do problema.

Que engano...

Alunos foram para todos as direções e para impedir uma queda em massas das escadas ele as assustou, fazendo todas as escadarias que davam para o térreo subirem, isolando o andar molhado.

No fim, não fora realmente engraçado...

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

– Definitivamente, algo muito maluco aconteceu hoje – reclamou Rony, chacoalhando as roupas molhadas – Onde já se viu? Chover dentro da escola!

– Não faço ideia do que aconteceu, mas o que mais quero saber é como vamos subir. Quero um banho quente – disse Harry, tentando enxugar os óculos com a camisa molhada - Hermione, seu cabelo está ótimo – disse, enquanto a amiga tentava salvar seus livros. Ela estava definitivamente mal-humorada e antes que pudesse responder sua fala foi interrompida por uma voz arrastada, uma voz que Harry conhecia muito bem.

– Ei, Potter, seu cabelo ficou quase apresentável agora – disse Malfoy, que se aproximava. Harry realmente pensou em ignorá-lo, pois essa havia sido a sua resolução, mas parecia que desde que decidira que não se importava mais com as ações suspeitas do loiro eles agora se trombavam em todos os lugares possíveis. Era sempre assim, só encontramos o que procuramos quando não precisamos mais.

– Sai daqui, Malfoy – rosnou Rony.

– Eu gostaria, mas as escadas resolveram não colaborar. Ou você ainda não percebeu, Weasley? – retrucou Malfoy, mas não olhava para Rony, ele olhava para Harry.

Olhos prata cobertos por fios loiros e muita água.

Era como se estivesse tendo um _deja vu_. Malfoy molhado, ele molhado, olhos nos olhos. A diferença é que dessa vez havia Rony e Hermione como plateia. E os amigos sonserinos do loiro também. Definitivamente não era a hora nem o local para comportamentos estranhos e lembranças embaraçosas.

Mas era difícil.

Muito difícil.

Eles estavam frente a frente. Mas dessa vez não estavam em cima um do outro, o que não significava que seus corações estivessem menos disparados e que seus olhos não estivessem absorvendo cada detalhe exposto pelas roupas molhadas. Malfoy usava uma corrente no pescoço e Potter um relógio grosso e preto, a prova d'água (presente de Hermione). Harry nem percebia Rony e Malfoy se alfinetando e Pansy não percebeu que as palavras de Draco eram puramente mecânicas, que a mente de Draco não estava no jovem ruivo que o ofendia e sim no moreno que tentava acalmar a situação.

Passado e presente se misturavam em sua mente, não deixando-o não perceber a água que escorria pela camisa branca do loiro, tornando-a transparente, assim como pelos cabelos sedosos e a mão pálida os puxava para trás de forma a... Seu pensamento foi interrompido quando Malfoy passou a língua pelos lábios. Foi nesse momento que Harry teve certeza que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo com ele, definitivamente. A partir dali ele devia, a qualquer custo, manter distancia do sonserino loiro. Antes que se arrependesse, antes que tomasse consciência do que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo. Antes de ser tarde demais.

E nenhum deles percebia o olhar interessado de Kakinouchi na cena, nem quando ele apareceu ao lado de Hermione.

– Esses dois parecem que não se entendem, não? - disse fazendo a menina se assustar. Afirmar que ele sorria de novo seria cansativo, ele sempre sorria e era a primeira vez que a grifinória o via tão de perto. Molhado como estava, sua blusa assumia tons transparente, assim como a de seus amigos, mas seu corpo era muito bem definido (Pansy perceberia que o corpo oriental era tão bonito quanto o do sonserino loiro) seu rosto indicava um corpo magro como o de Harry, mas a água provara o contraria. Seus cabelos agora estavam lisos e sua franja cobria os olhos exóticos. E seu rosto era realmente harmonioso. Aquele sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos podia ser de encantar para qualquer outra pessoa, mas para a morena ele era provocador. Ela fechou a cara, emburrando imediatamente e não gostando em nada da presença ao seu lado.

– Malfoy nunca fez nada que nos fizesse respeitá-lo - disse, sem conseguir esconder o tom de raiva de sua voz - Ele sempre importuna Harry sem motivo, Harry apenas revida.

– Ah, a velha sina. Interessante.

– Que velha sina?

– Dos opostos, claro. Grifinório versus sonserino, loiro versus moreno, puro-sangue versus mestiço, menino bom versus menino malvado, Astucia versus coragem. Todas essas coisas, entende? Opostos se atraem, de uma forma ou de outra, seja no amor, seja no ódio.

– Que bela filosofia - disse a garota sarcasticamente, mas intimamente impressionada com a capacidade do outro de resumir cinco anos e meio de conflitos em tão poucas palavras e ao mesmo tempo dar tanto sentido a elas. Mesmo que fosse um sentido estranho, meio louco e distorcido.

– Ora, obrigado! Mas, admito, ela não é minha - respondeu o estrangeiro, sorrindo e ficando triste de modo teatral - Me diz, é comum assim, chover dentro do castelo?

– De forma alguma, é a primeira vez. Não sei o que aconteceu, primeiro aquela névoa, depois a chuva.

– Falando na névoa, por que todo mundo saiu correndo quando ela começou? Não entendi nada! E quase perdi meu suco quando o pessoal passou correndo por mim!

– Não sei, provavelmente confundiram com alguma coisa, fantasmas, dementadores, foi um pouco parecido. Já fui cercada por dementadores eles uma vez, é quase daquela forma, quando chegam perto sempre há uma neblina prateada e um frio intenso. Mas lembrei que eles não podem entrar no castelo e a sensação era diferente.

– Frio? Hum... não senti nada - e ante ao olhar surpreso da menina, completou - acho que era porque estava lutando contra uma sopa realmente quente que me queimou a língua. Ai, ai, foi quase trágico.

– Você é altamente dramático, sabia?

– Já me disseram isso, mas - e Chikage se aproximou da menina, deixando seus rostos próximos, agindo rápido demais, soprando as palavras em seu ouvido - a vida já é cheia de desgraças e provações, se não virmos alegria nas coisas simples, é melhor morrer de uma vez, não? - e Hermione tinha certeza que o arrepio que sentiu foi de repulsa por tê-lo tão perto dela - Aproveitar a vida e rir de tudo o que for possível, esta é a minha filosofia.

– O que está fazendo aí, Kakichi? - perguntou Brainc, irritada, quando percebeu o colega do lado da grifinória. Mas ele apenas sorriu mais ainda. Sua resposta ou qualquer outra coisa que alguém poderia ter dito foi suprimida pela chegada do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Alois Trancy.

Alois Trancy, definitivamente, lembrava um pouco Gilderoy Lockhart. Ambos eram loiros e sorridentes demais. E demasiadamente convencidos. A diferença era que Alois Trancy realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele era baixo e bastante magro, mas bonito, tinha uma grande preferência por roupas roxas e chamativas e um jeito de falar muito arrogante. Seu sorriso era sempre sarcástico, de alguém que se acha muito superior aos outros. Ele sempre olhava de cima. Seus olhos eram de um estranho tom púrpura e sua voz tinha o tom arrastado. Lembrava muito a voz arrastada e o tom de deboche de alguns sonserinos. Mas ele realmente sabia dar aulas, era um bom professor. E provavelmente sabia tanto de magia negra quanto Snape.

Sem muitas palavras e com pouco esforço ele dispersou os alunos, mandando todos as suas casas pelas escadas do fundo, que já haviam retornado. Todos conheciam o gênio do novo professor e todos sabiam que desobedecê-lo nunca era uma boa ideia. Ele tinha outras semelhanças com o professor de Poções que iam além de seus conhecimentos de magia negra e que não incluíam a permanência na casa verde (ele se formara em Beauxbatons, na França, mas havia rumores que seu primeiro ano fora cursado em Hogwarts, como um Lufa-Lufa, se os rumores eram verdadeiros ou não, ninguém sabia).

Harry deixou o loiro falando sozinho e partiu com seus amigos, levando Hermione pelo braço, com um toque suave. Tentou não sorrir quando passou por um Filch irritadíssimo que não parava de resmungar sobre "todo o trabalho que teria para limpar aquele monte de água".

Sem nem uma palavra dirigida a seu rival, Harry se afastou, por isso não percebeu que era olhado com a muita intensidade. Aquela mesma intensidade que lhe era dirigida há tantos anos e há tantos anos era ignorada. Os olhos prata, cobertos pelos fios amarelos, não conseguiam esconder a inveja, a magoa e o desejo que Malfoy sentia por aquele que lhe rejeitara. Numa mistura de amor e ódio, Draco queria vingança pela rejeição. Ele não odiava os Weasleys por eles serem pobres ou traidores do sangue, ele os odiavam porque eram eles os amigos de Harry. Ele os odiava porque era para uma deles que Harry olhava, era para a Weasley fêmea que os olhos verdes estavam dirigidos, era para a camisa transparente da ruiva que os olhos desejados seguiam. Os olhos que, duas semanas antes, estavam dirigidos para os seus lábios.

Draco sentiu raiva, muita raiva.

Mal sabia ele que há duas semanas os olhos verdes herdados de Lilian Evans não seguiam mais a amiga ruiva como antes.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Quando Hermione entrou na torre da Grifinoria ela estava ainda pior do que antes. Foi direto para o chuveiro e dali para seu canto de estudo, irritou todos os outros alunos, exigindo silencio para aqueles que queriam estudar e mandou todos os primeiro anistas para a cama cedo. Quando enfim foram dormir Rony estava agradecendo ao fato.

Harry não queria dormir cedo, pois quanto mais dormia mais se lembrava de seus sonhos e tinha quase certeza que um par de olhos cinza, com tons de azuis, faziam parte dos pesadelos que vinha tempo.

– Maldito Malfoy – murmurou para o vazio.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Naquela noite, no dormitório da Sonserina, ninguém percebeu o sorriso altamente satisfeito e malandro que preenchia os lábios do novo colega, sentado perto da lareira, olhando as chamas, já em seu pijama. Ninguém também saberia que naquele exato instante Draco estava tendo um ataque dentro do banheiro, apertando o cabelo com as mãos, irritado consigo mesmo, se perguntando se alguém ouviria se por acaso ele começasse a bater a cabeça na parede.

Era completo _deja vu_ visto que Harry estava na mesma situação. Ambos com as imagens do rival presas em suas mentes. E mais uma vez não era uma imagem de um rival empunhando uma varinha para amaldiçoar o outro e sim com roupas molhadas e transparentes. E a todo custo, embaixo do próprio chuveiro, Harry tentava pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse um desagradável pensamento envolvendo água. Foi com alivio que se lembrou que tinha Gina ao seu lado naquela tarde e que ela também estava molhada. Lembrou então da blusa que marcava os seios pequenos e de como ele tivera uma visão privilegiada do decote da ruiva. Então se lembrou que Gina era a irmã de Rony e que ele não devia estar reparando nos seios dela! Porque ele nunca reparara nos seios de Hermione! Ou de qualquer outra garota!

– Maldita duma vida complicada - murmurou sem saber que a mesma frase era repetida por um outro rapaz, numa masmorra muitos metros abaixo da Torre da Grifinória.

Chikage ainda estava envolvido com a luz brilhante do fogo quando ouviu:

– Quem olha, acha que algum pássaro usou sua cabeça como ninho. O que tem de tão interessante em observar as chamas?

– Muitas coisas, Malfoy, mas a principal é o movimento que nunca se acaba, formando sempre novos detalhes, novos caminhos, se consumindo e crescendo a partir de si mesmo, oscilando em cores. Eu gosto disso. Do calor perigoso que o fogo oferece. É nessas horas que mais amo ser um bruxo, os bruxos não temem o fogo, eles o utilizam como meio de transporte e comunicação.

– Não gosto da cor vermelha.

– Não? E qual é a sua cor favorita?

– Verde - respondeu imediatamente. Afinal era um sonserino! Mas havia outra coisa de tons verdes que constantemente atraiam sua atenção, mesmo que o loiro ainda não tivesse percebido essa comparação.

– Eu gosto... de verde e... lilás, acho. Gosto dessa cor. Sabia que o verde significa esperança? Quer dizer: tenha esperança.

– Não sabia disso. E o lilás?

– Filtro de coisas más. O lilás filtra as energias que se aproximam de você, permitindo que apenas as boas passem. Ele quer que as coisas não te machuquem.

– Sabe você é muito estanho.

– Sempre me disseram isso.

– E parece uma daquelas meninas que estudam adivinhação.

– Eu sempre gostei um pouco de esoterismo. É o que mais se aproxima da nossa cultura. Afinal, não deixa de ser o estudo de coisas que vão além do racional. A magia não é muito diferente.

– Você tem umas ideias estranhas. Bem, cada louco com sua mania.

– Essa, nunca me disseram.

– Sabia que você sorri demais? – e Draco bocejou – Acho que vou dormir, está tarde.

– Está bem, boa noite, Malfoy.

– Boa noite – respondeu o loiro, sem utilizar-se do nome do colega. Para alguém orgulhoso como ele não conseguir falar o nome de outro não era algo muito legal. E menos ainda seria pronunciar errado. Chikage já havia notado que Malfoy nunca lhe chamava pelo nome e sorriu pensando como ele o chamaria quando não tivesse mais como evitar.

– Será que Maxxcy já está na casa dele? – perguntou para si mesmo. Ele estava louco por uma conversa amiga. Levantou-se, dizendo que ia para a cama. Sorte sua que as camas tinham cortinas, assim ninguém saberia que ele não estava lá.

Só esperava que Era estivesse entre os que não saberiam.

**continua...**

**setembro/2010**

_**Notas **__**[1**__**]**_– Mas também não gostamos de sermos chamados sem o "senhor" também – _No Japão, Chikage deveria ser chamado de Kakinouchi-san (tradução: senhor Kakinouchi). Chamá-lo apenas de Kakinouchi já significa intimidade, então Chikage apenas, para um japonês, é _muito_ íntimo!_

_No oriente, é costume que as pessoas se tratem apenas pelo sobrenome, até mesmo entre amigos não há o uso do primeiro nome, que é reservado para familiares, amigos de infância e pessoas íntimas. Além do sobrenome também é necessário utilizar-se de pronomes de tratamento (sama, san, chan, kun, dono, sensei, no Japão) que sempre vem no fim do nome e não no início, como estamos acostumados. _

_Enquanto 'chan' (para meninas e crianças) e 'kun' (para meninos) já demonstram certa intimidade e muitas vezes carinho, o 'san' é usado por todos e normalmente é traduzido como 'senhor/a'. Ninguém chama um japonês sem adicionar o 'san' se não for _amigo_ dele. Foi isso que Chikage quis dizer. _

_**N/A:**__ Isso de ninguém saber falar o nome de Chikage está deixando as coisas difíceis O.o Ainda mais pelo meu jeito de narrativa (discurso direto livre, mistura de narrador onisciente)..._

_Pobre Hermione, eu realmente gosto dela. Tudo bem que meus personagens favoritos são Draco e Severus, mas do trio ela é a minha favorita. Talvez por isso não esteja conseguindo demonstrar muito bem o quanto ela está irritada com Chikage. Sei que isso é meio idiota, mas não consigo vê-la reagindo de outra forma. E, mesmo que ela obviamente ainda não saiba, Chikage nem é tão bom assim em tudo. Ele tem defeitos e falhas e inclusive reprovações em seu currículo._

_**Extra:**__ Isso eu queria ter postado no 1º. capítulo, mas esqueci XD Então, um desenho de Chikage para vocês! Não ficou muito bom, mas foi o que deu para fazer essa semana. Quando eu tiver outros eu posto._

_Mas como não sei postar imagens em páginas únicas na internet (se alguém souber e quiser se oferecer...) o desenho está postado no meu Orkut, no álbum, pasta "Fic: Serpentes e Leões"_

_Para os que quiserem ver Chikage e um Draco Malfoy lindo e todo molhado:_ _www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Album?uid=13692484439673344302&aid=1_

_**Uma pergunta:**__ estou pensando em contar mais de Chikage utilizando sempre os extras antes do capítulo (como tenho feito até agora), sempre em pequenas doses, mais ou menos com o mesmo tamanho, às vezes com ele, às vezes, pelo ponto de vista dos amigos dele. Seria a história dele a partir de trechos de sua vida, antes ou durante seu ingresso em Hogwarts. Sei que pode soar muito confuso também, principalmente no inicio, por isso quero saber a opinião de vocês. _

_Mantenho ou tiro os pequenos extras iniciais?_

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Nossa, reviews tem um incrível poder de adivinhação! É a segunda vez que Nana M.U adivinha coisas já escritas! Então, obrigada aos que leram, têm lido e pretendem continuar lendo essa fic e um agradecimento especial a todos os que deixaram reviews (Nana M.U, Mayara Malfoy Dracomaniaca e Mary Sumeragi ). As respostas chegarão, espero eu, por e-mail. _

_E desculpem os erros de português, incoerência ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Meu português não é dos melhores ^^" E isso inclui nomes de personagens com grafia errada, o inglês e eu temos uma inimizade natural ^^" _

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

Malfoy não ficou atrás e também já tinha sua varinha apontada para o rival, a raiva transbordando.

- Acho que ainda não percebeu Potter, que em DCAT, meus feitiços costumam ser eficientes. Quer testar? Quer saber, Granger, se uma sangue-ruim como você consegue me enfrentar?

E Hermione chegou a dar um passo a frente, mas Harry tomou sua dianteira, num ato típico dele. Draco sorriu cínico. E depois ainda lhe perguntavam por que ele gostava de chamar Harry de o Santo-Potter.

- Está tão ansioso assim para me enfrentar, Potter?


	4. Vidas em replay

_**Agora eu tenho uma Beta! Deem as boas vindas a Mary Sumeragi que se desdobrou e arranjou um tempinho para betar a fic para mim! Valeu mesmo Mary!**_

_**Até agora: **__Chikage Kakinouchi é misterioso e tem poderes estranhos. Hermione não gosta muito dele, já Draco parece se dar bem com o novo colega. Harry percebe que algo estranho está acontecendo com ele, mas, claro, ainda não sabe o que é._

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Um mês. Não era realmente muito tempo. Não para ele. Apenas uma ínfima parcela, que nem valia a pena ser considerada, mas... o fazia pensar há quanto tempo Chikage havia chegado a eles. Ele fora o último e era tão absurdamente inocente! Tinha uma carinha de menina linda e um sorriso de enfeitiçar. Mas nenhum de seus comportamentos eram femininos, nem seus gostos.

Sorriu ao lembrar de quando foram apresentados, dos sentimentos expressos nos olhos verdes. Foi quando ensinara ao rapaz sua primeira lição.

Sentia falta daquela risada, do modo como eles punham o castelo abaixo.

– Vê se volta, Chikage, ou eu mesmo vou buscá-lo, não se atreva a gostar mais de uma escola para mestiços – disse o moreno para o céu noturno.

Capítulo 4 – Vidas em replay

– Ah, que droga – disse Chikage, de repente, parando o meio do corredor. Ele e Draco estavam no 3º andar, estavam sozinhos e indo para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Normalmente saiam com antecedência, mas Draco quisera passar na Biblioteca antes. Não que Chikage fosse pegar alguma coisa, mas ele preferiu acompanhar o loiro a ir com as meninas até a sala. Apesar de ser muito popular não era bem um segredo que Chikage não estava demonstrando muito interesse nas suas colegas ainda.

– O que foi? – perguntou o loiro, levemente surpreso, já que era a primeira vez que ouvia o oriental reclamar de algo. E, bem, já fazia um pouco mais de um mês que o ele chegara.

– Esqueci meu livro no dormitório. Vai indo na frente que eu vou descer e já volto – respondeu, voltando pelo corredor, numa característica típica com a qual Draco já se acostumara: não esperar as respostas alheias. Virou-se para dizer que poderiam usar seu livro em conjunto, pois até descer tudo ele chegaria atrasado e não valeria a pena tanta corrida se não pudesse entrar na sala.

Mas o corredor estava deserto.

– Para onde ele foi? – Draco perguntou para o nada. Quer dizer, não era como se o colega não fosse amplamente visível, seja lá onde ele estivesse. Era possível localizá-lo mesmo na troca de salas, com todos os alunos por todos os lugares, como não vê-lo num corredor praticamente vazio? – Ei, Kakinochi?

E ele realmente não gostava nada de ter o silencio como resposta.

Voltou a seu caminho ainda tentando entender como nem sequer ouvira o barulho das botas de Kakinouchi (afinal, o piso era de pedra!). Será que conseguiria uma desculpa para o professor para explicar o atraso do colega? Quem sabe uma ida à enfermeira ou uma conversa com outro professor, não era segredo, nem novidade que os professores gostavam de conversar com ele...

– Sabe, eu amo os feitiço_s _convocatórios, o que faríamos sem eles? Eu pelo menos ia ter perdido um tempão procurando esse livro, nem me lembrava mais onde o tinha deixado. Agora como ele foi para debaixo do meu travesseiro eu não faço ideia.

Assim que ouviu a voz meio rouca bem do seu lado, Draco tomou tamanho susto que pulou para a direita. De um modo meio teatral Kakinouchi pulou para a esquerda também, como se o susto de Draco o tivesse assustado (bem, talvez tivesse mesmo)...

– Que foi? Parece que viu um fantasma – perguntou Kakinouchi, fingindo acalmar seu coração, o velho sorriso nos lábios, uma dúvida nos olhos que não entendiam a reação exagerada do amigo aristocrático.

– Acho que um fantasma seria mais lógico – disse o loiro, o coração disparado pelo susto. Ok, reagir daquela forma a um susto não era nada digno de um Malfoy, mas como, por Merlin, o outro conseguira chegar do lado dele sem que ele percebesse? E tão rápido! – Pensei que tinha ido buscar seu livro – disse, tentando se recompor, mas falhando miseravelmente, seu coração ainda disparado.

– E fui, está aqui – disse erguendo o braço direito a altura da cabeça. E não é que o livro estava mesmo na mão enluvada? – Quando cheguei lá, não o achei em cima da mesa, então utilizei um feitiço convocatório. Como ele foi parar embaixo do meu travesseiro eu não faço ideia. Não costumo ler Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes de dormir, sabe? Magia Negra pode dar pesadelos.

– E como você foi até as masmorras, procurou e achou um livro e subiu de novo em menos de 2 minutos?

– Não foram menos de 2 minutos – e ante a cara cética do outro sonserino, Chikage completou, verificando seu relógio – foram 3 minutos e 23 segundos. E a aula começa em mais 4 minutos. Acho melhor nos apressarmos, Trancy não deixa alunos atrasados entrarem – e partiu andando dois passos à frente, mas ainda devagar, instigando o loiro a acompanhá-lo.

Draco olhou novamente para o corredor. Era longo. E havia pelo menos quatro lances de escada, mais a senha, mais a escada para o dormitório, mais o caminho de volta.

– Como? Será possível que ele já estava com o livro?

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

– Boa tarde a todos – disse Trancy, entrando na sala – O que vocês acham de um pouco de prática hoje? – perguntou, voltando-se aos alunos, sua simples pergunta fazendo muitos deles começarem a guardar os livros. Se havia uma aula na qual Trancy era bom, era na aula prática. O problema era que ele realmente dava uma aula prática! Seus feitiços eram sempre certeiros e era comum a presença de pelo menos um aluno na enfermaria depois de suas aulas (em especial Neville, Goyle, Crabe ou Cullen) – Podem escolher, o feitiço do Patrono ou os estuporantes.

– Péssimas opções – murmurou Rony – Quer dizer, ou seremos estuporados ou é bem capaz de ele trazer um dementador para a sala.

E Rony estava certíssimo.

– Pense pelo lado positivo, você já sabe o feitiço do Patrono.

– Muito bem, sem conversas, senhor Potter, senhor Weasley. ("como ele sempre acerta quem está falando?") Vamos fazer uma votação? Feitiços estuporantes primeiro. Temos 31 alunos, não? Senhor Kanochi, eu já disse que não aceitaria essa gravata frouxa uma segunda vez, não disse? Terei que lhe avisar todas as aulas? Muito bem, quantos querem... o que foi, senhorita Patil?

– O senhor não pretende trazer um dementador para a aula, né, professor?

– Então posso saber como a senhorita gostaria de aprender a conjurar um Patrono, senhorita Patil? – perguntou falsamente doce, fingindo não perceber o arrepio que percorreu os alunos.

Harry não estranhou que a turma tenha escolhido feitiços estuporantes numa votação de 29 por 2. Nem que Hermione tenha sido a única a perceber que se ele pretendesse mesmo levar um dementador a aula este já estaria ali e assim não haveria como os alunos escolherem o que queriam aprender.

Após a votação, com um gesto de varinha Trancy fez as carteiras sumiram e com outro conjurou almofadas. Em instantes todos estavam de pé a frente do mais novo professor de Hogwarts (e meio pirado, como dizia Rony).

– Muito bem, todos vocês conhecem o _Estupefaça,_ não? Um treino rápido com as varinhas antes? Senhor Goyle, se acertar alguém novamente terei que lhe ensinar eu mesmo a segurar uma varinha. Senhorita Brown, por favor, mais firmeza nessa mão, como espera acertar alguém tremendo desse jeito? Muito bem, todos comigo, seguindo os _meus _movimentos, certo, senhor Thomas? Sem inovações aqui. Muito bem, agora. _Estupefaça_. Ótimo, mais uma vez. Ok, senhor Zabini, sem mirar essa varinha em alguém de novo. Ok, agora em fila. Cada um tentará me acertar com o feitiço. Não precisam poupar forças, e isso serve para o senhor também, senhor Potter. Eu irei defendê-los. Vamos continuar assim por cinco vezes.

– Ora, que novidade, não começaremos sendo acertados! – disse Parkinson, alto o suficiente para ser ouvida (mesmo todos tendo certeza que ela seria ouvida de qualquer jeito, não importando o quão baixo falasse).

– Já que gosta de inovações senhorita Parkinson, um passo a frente. Você começará – disse Trancy sem se alterar. Ele nunca se alterava. Alois Trancy era realmente um cara único, que apesar de sem dúvida ser o mais bonito professor de Hogwarts, não tinha bem um fã-clube. As alunas não caiam por seu jeito arrogante e suas roupas chamativas e igualmente únicas. Mas Rony achava incrível como ele sabia o nome de todo mundo e Lilá adorava suas aulas, Hermione achava que ele fazia excesso de digressões em suas aulas, mas não negava gostar muito das aulas do novo professor ("Acho que, se levarmos em consideração o 'ensinar alguma coisa' ele é realmente bom. Quer dizer, só tivemos antes o Remus e o Moody que realmente ensinaram alguma coisa").

Como era de se esperar, Harry quase acertou seu feitiço em Trancy ("muito bem, senhor Potter, mas um pouco mais de empolgação, sim?"), Hermione também foi muito bem ("perfeito como sempre, senhorita Granger"), Draco conseguiu projetar o feitiço na segunda vez de forma certeira, mesmo esse tendo sido brilhantemente defendido ("espero que tenham prestado atenção como o rosto do senhor Malfoy não deixou rastros de onde ele estava mirando. Excelente") e Neville conseguiu acertar o lustre que caiu bem em cima de Trancy ("digamos que, se levarmos em conta o efeito final, foi um feitiço eficaz"). Harry sabia que Neville já sabia fazer um perfeito feitiço estuporante, mas infelizmente ele ainda ficava muito nervoso quando estava mirando em alguém (que não fosse Belatriz Lestrange). Já Kakinouchi acertou de primeira, não que alguém duvidasse disso, seu feitiço rompeu o feitiço escudo do professor e o atirou para o outro lado da sala, nocauteado. Kakinouchi foi então dispensado das próximas quatro tentativas.

Hermione ficou tão inconformada com isso que, na sua vez, errou o feitiço, que bateu num estranho espelho e ricocheteou, quebrando uma gaiola cheia de Diabretes da Cornualha que se espalharam pela sala. Trancy levou pelo menos cinco minutos para prender todos e colocar ordem na sala.

Mesmo assim, a aula foi particularmente boa e no fim 25 alunos tinham conseguido um resultado eficaz, a Grifinória ganhara 2 pontos por aluno cujo feitiço dera certo pelo menos uma vez (e isso incluiu Neville e todos que um dia participaram da AD), assim como a Sonserina, que ganhara um extra de 15 pontos pelo primeiro feitiço estuporante que acertara Trancy nos últimos anos.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

A aula já tinha acabado, mas seguindo o costume a sala de Trancy ainda estava cheia e alunos o cercavam tirando dúvidas ou comentando a aula. Muito diferente do que sempre ocorria ao final da aula de Hagrid ou Bins nas quais os alunos desapareciam como que por mágica. Harry gostava do excêntrico professor (principalmente se o comparasse a Umbrigde ou Lockhart), mas realmente ficava pensando o quanto essa atenção inflava o ego dele, que já parecia bastante cheio.

Como Harry não tinha perguntas (ele próprio já tinha "ensinado" a matéria) já estava do lado de fora de sala com Rony e Hermione quando ouviu a costumeira voz arrastada que significava problemas.

Um dia ia lançar um feitiço do silêncio permanente para parar de ouvir aquele tom de deboche e pouco caso típico dos sonserinos, mas que para o moreno era único de um loiro de olhos cinza tempestade.

– Ei, Granger, acho que você está precisando estudar mais. Errar um feitiço conhecido não é um bom comportamento para a ex-melhor aluna do ano. Acho que está decaindo.

– Se olhe no espelho antes de falar, Malfoy. Você também acertou 4 em 5 vezes – respondeu Hermione entre dentes. Mais tarde ela se perguntaria porque simplesmente não acertara seu quinto feitiço no maldito sonserino.

– Não se compare a mim, sangue-ruim.

– Ela não está se comparando a você, Malfoy – disse Harry sem se conter, olhos verdes frente a frente com os olhos cinza, mais uma vez – Ela é _melhor _do que você. Sempre foi melhor bruxa e melhor aluna. Isso sem falar em melhor pessoa.

– Não tem como uma sangue-ruim como ela ser melhor do que eu. Ela pode até ter melhores notas, mas do jeito que estuda se não tivesse ela seria é muito burra!

E se tinha algo que Hermione não suportava eram insultos a seus esforços.

– Isso é ainda pior para você. Que eu, uma nascida trouxa, e que nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar de magia ou Hogwarts, tenha melhores notas que você, que praticamente nasceu com uma varinha na mão – disse a garota, sua raiva transparecendo em sua voz – Sendo assim você devia ter muito melhores notas do que eu, já que estudo mais para compensar o fato de ter passado quase 11 anos sem conhecer nada sobre o mundo mágico. E eu faço mais matérias que você.

– É, acho que sua cabeça não está mais comportando tanto estudo, Granger. Está até mesmo começando a errar. Perdeu o primeiro lugar, errou um feitiço hoje, logo, logo vai estar fazendo aulas de reforço. Parece que chegou ao seu limite de conhecimento.

– Não fale como se fosse você que a superou, Malfoy. Você nunca conseguiria isso. É fraco demais e idiota demais. Você não ganharia de Hermione nem se tentasse a vida toda – disse Harry, a varinha já em punho.

Malfoy não ficou atrás e também já tinha sua varinha apontada para o rival, a raiva transbordando.

– Acho que ainda não percebeu Potter, que em DCAT, meus feitiços costumam ser eficientes. Quer testar? Quer saber, Granger, se uma sangue-ruim como você consegue me enfrentar?

E Hermione chegou a dar um passo a frente, mas Harry tomou sua dianteira, num ato típico dele. Draco sorriu cínico. E depois ainda lhe perguntavam por que ele gostava de chamar Harry de o Santo-Potter.

– Está tão ansioso assim para me enfrentar, Potter?

– E você não acha que está sendo imprudente? Sempre mostrando para todos quantos feitiços você já aprendia em casa? O quanto seu papai já lhe ensinou? Ele com certeza não liga nem um pouco para a regra de "magia proibida para menores". Ele, alias, liga para alguma regra?

– E o seu ligava, Potter? Um veado, hein? Coitada da sua mãe – provocou Draco, não surpreendendo Harry. Os Malfoys sabiam que Sirius havia sido um animago, por que não saberiam de seu pai? Mas Harry ficou furioso com a insinuação. Em especial do final proferido de forma lenta, altamente provocativa, que fez o sangue de Harry ferver – Potter sempre grudado com Black. Você com Weasley. Parece que puxou mesmo seu pai

– Coitada da sua mãe, Malfoy – porque Harry não deixaria essa passar – Ter _aquilo _como marido. Lógico que você não acertou de primeira_, _afinal seu papai-professor não é muito bom nesse tipo de feitiço, né? Nem em duelos, nem em nada. Afinal, ele _perdeu_ para adolescentes de 15 anos em junho, não? E ainda acabou preso! É, acho que ele não tinha muito pra ensinar mesmo. Nesse caso, parabéns Malfoy, por ter acertado na segunda vez. Não deve ser fácil ter que estudar com um pai tão inútil que tem que seguir um velho todo arrebentado para _achar _que tem poder – disse Harry, sabendo que estava indo longe demais, vendo nos olhos cinza a tempestade que eles anunciavam e toda a fúria que o loiro sentia a cada palavra proferida. Era uma questão de tempo, tempo para ver quem perderia primeiro a paciência e acertaria o outro. As varinhas mais do que prontas, só faltavam as palavras. Mas essas continuavam a jogar na forma de insultos, machucando mais do que os feitiços que elas convocariam.

Olhos cinzas que encaravam olhos verdes, ambos transmitindo raiva e indignação.

– Pelo menos, eu _tenho_ pai. Ele não morreu traído pelo idiota do melhor amigo dele. Ele não foi idiota a ponto de confiar tão cegamente em alguém tão... nitidamente traidor – Harry sabia que Malfoy falava de Pedro, jogando na sua cara o quanto seu pai fora ingênuo, afinal Remus mesmo tinha dito que Pedro era muito medroso. Seu pai havia sido amigo e ingênuo e isso custara sua vida, a de sua mãe, a liberdade de Sirius e os amigos de Remus – É Potter, ao menos eu tenho uma casa para voltar e pais que me esperam na estação. Não sou como você que tem que passar as férias na casa de outra família porque a sua não liga para você. E que péssima escolha a sua. Por que não escolheu ficar na casa trouxa da Granger? Seria mais inteligente do que se enfiar na toca de coelhos que é a casa dos Weasley. Pelo menos lá tem espaço para comportar todos vocês? Como é que é ver uma família e saber que você não tem isso só porque seu pai foi burro demais?

– E como é ter um pai em Askaban por ser um idiota?

– Melhor um idiota preso do que um idiota morto. Ser filho de um presidiário é com certeza muito melhor do que ser um órfão indesejado.

– Expeliarmus! – berrou Harry, não aguentando mais, chegando ao nível máximo de sua raiva, contando que ele era muito mais rápido do que o loiro e sabendo que realmente era.

E estava certo.

Mas Draco não ficou parado e também disparou seu feitiço, um poderoso feitiço estuporante que quase pegou Harry, mas este se desviou quando a varinha de Draco voou longe. E tão rápido Draco se viu desarmado ele partiu para cima do moreno, acertando-o com um soco de esquerda e pegando Harry completamente de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que Harry via um bruxo atacando outro com um soco. Quer dizer, isso era algo tipicamente trouxa! Mas Harry não ficou parado e revidou, no entanto antes que ambos partissem para a luta física (como teriam feito) foram separados por um feitiço desconhecido que lançou ambos para lados opostos, fazendo-os cair sentados no chão, em choque.

Na frente deles estava Alois Trancy, a varinha em punho, o rosto sério. Ele olhava para ambos de cima e era impossível saber se ele atacaria ambos novamente ou não.

– Muito inteligente da parte de vocês começarem a brigar e a duelar bem na frente da minha sala. Me pergunto se achavam que eu sou surdo ou coisa do gênero – disse o professor, em seu rosto uma expressão de poucos amigos. Não quero saber quem começou, senhor Weasley. Quero os dois, senhor Malfoy e senhor Potter, na minha sala sábado de manhã. Acabaram de perder 10 pontos cada um. E também acabaram de receber uma detenção. Comigo. Estejam preparados. E sem atrasos.

Aos dois alunos ainda jogados no chão não restou nada mais a fazer além de lançarem um contra o outro mais um olhar fulminante. Um olhar que pedia claramente por uma vingança. Um olhar cheio de ódio. Ódio intenso, fogo intenso. Fogo que queima e que marca. Fogo que prende.

Mas a linha que separa a paixão do ódio é muito tênue, assim como a divisa que separa as chamas da vingança e as do desejo.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Não era como se Alois e Severus se dessem bem, assim como não era segredo para ninguém que Severus não gostava dos novos professores de DCAT. Mas Severus respeitava Alois, na medida do possível. Não gostava do loiro arrogante e metido, no entanto não podia negar o quanto o outro sabia. Era uma relação parecida com a que tivera com Lupin. Nunca gostara do lupino, e gostava muito menos quando lembrava de sua época de estudante, porém como um membro da Ordem e como professor era impossível não respeitar seu conhecimento e sua didática. Não se gostavam, mas era diferente. Toda a tristeza do outro, a pobreza, o peso de seu corpo amaldiçoado, essas coisas aos poucos acabaram com a raiva. Nunca infligiram pena, mas minimizaram o desprezo e a inimizade. Com Trancy era muito parecido.

Dumbledore não opinava muito sobre o novo professor. Não é como se tivessem escolha, e já estava bem satisfeito com o fato de Trancy ter algo a ensinar, principalmente se comparado a três dos professores que Hogwarts já tivera nos últimos seis anos. Alois também não dava trabalho e não se queixava. Foi por isso que quando ele e Snape apareceram em seu escritório querendo conversar, algo já alertara o velho professor que coisa boa não era.

Sentados lado a lado não poderiam ser mais opostos. Os cabelos negros e os loiros, olhos expressivos demais e olhos vazios, roupas negras e roupas chamativas. Pareciam luz e trevas, mas mais uma vez opostos. Para Dumbledore, Snape era a luz, era uma das pessoas nas quais mais confiava enquanto Trancy pendia perigosamente pelo lado das trevas. Diferente da maioria dos professores, Alois não fazia parte da Ordem e preferia não se posicionar sobre a guerra, neutralidade, o diretor diria, se não conhecesse Alois tão bem. Não era segredo para ninguém, em lugar nenhum, que o loiro era mais do que fascinado pelas Artes Negras, mas ninguém sabia se havia Comensais na sua família. O fato era que Alois não era um Comensal, não porque não acreditava numa segregação feita a partir de um critério tão questionável como o sangue, mas porque mesmo concordando ou odiando a divisão que Voldemort queria impor ao mundo mágico o jovem simplesmente não faria nada a respeito. A favor ou contra (e não era como se alguém realmente soubesse o que ele pensava a respeito da guerra), Alois era egoísta demais para se arriscar por outras pessoas ou mesmo para se preocupar com elas. Da mesma forma que nunca arriscaria o pescoço por um ideal que não fosse fundamental para sua vida.

– Severus e eu estávamos conversando na Sala dos Professores e achamos que devíamos vir falar com o senhor, professor – disse Alois, fingindo não reparar que Severus não apreciava nem um pouco a ousadia do outro de lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome. Mas Alois não ligava e tirando Dumbledore tratava todos como iguais. Ou melhor, se igualava a todos – É sobre o garoto japonês que foi transferido.

– Algum problema com Kakinouchi? Ele não está se adaptando? – perguntou Dumbledore preocupado. Aceitara o garoto como uma concessão especial, para que não perdesse o ano, mas outros assuntos mais importantes – como uma guerra e três brincadeiras que incluíam inflar um fantasma, fazer chover dentro da escola e movimentar todas as escadas do andar Térreo do castelo – haviam lhe ocupado totalmente a mente e o velho professor nem lembrara do novo aluno.

– Digamos – disse Severus – que ele está se adaptando bem até demais.

– Estava achando que era uma coisa apenas da minha matéria, mas andamos percebendo que todos os professores estão comentando o quanto ele tem se sobressaído – completou Alois.

– Expliquem, por favor.

– Bem, ele com certeza sabe mais do que qualquer outro aluno – começou Severus, as palavras sendo escolhidas com cuidado – faz inovações raras, coisa que nunca vi antes. Não são inovações intuitivas, mas que proveem de um conhecimento anterior. Essa semana, por exemplo, estava ensinando aos alunos sobre soros da verdade e ele entregou uma poção nova alterando apenas meia dúzia de procedimentos na sua preparação. Quando o chamei para conversar a respeito ele pediu desculpas e disse que pretendia fazer a _Veritasserum_, mas que as duas eram tão parecidas que ele simplesmente se enganou. E ele sabe _demais._

– Sua base teórica é incrível e sua habilidade é fascinante, Dumbledore. Também acredito que esse saber todo existe porque ele já estudou os temas que comenta, mas com certeza não os estuda mais. Diferente da Granger, que vive estudando, Kakiou raramente é visto lendo nossos livros. Seus feitiços também são ágeis e muito poderosos. E quando digo muito tenho certeza do que estou falando. Ele me acertou um feitiço estuporante perfeito, mais perfeito do que os de muitos duelistas. Não digo que ele é excepcional, mas ele com certeza foge a regra. Ele tem mesmo 16 anos? Não tem jeito de estudante.

– De onde ele veio, professor? – perguntou Snape.

– De uma academia oriental de bruxaria. Seu nome é Escola de Magia Zefir [1]. Uma escola que fica numa das ilhas entre a China e o Japão e atende todos os alunos das ilhas orientais próximas. Como nem as disciplinas, nem os exames, se parecem com os nossos, isso causa discrepâncias no Ensino que recebeu e recebe hoje. Hagrid me disse que ele sabia horrores sobre texugos mágicos, mas esse animal é típico do Japão, fáceis de achar e estudados desde antes da escola. Provavelmente é isso. Ele também foi criado em meios mágicos.

– Ele é sangue-puro? – perguntou Snape, indiferente.

– Não exatamente, ele disse ser mestiço, mas me disse que seu tio era um grande bruxo que o educou desde pequeno. Esse conhecimento todo deve ter vindo dessa convivência.

– Dumbledore, eu sou diretor da Sonserina, onde 70% dos alunos são sangue-puro. Eles não tem tanto conhecimento.

– Sim, mas você também veio de uma família mestiça e tinha um conhecimento absurdo quando entrou aqui, Severus. E só tinha 11 anos. Ele tem 16.

– Acha isso normal, Dumbledore? – perguntou Trancy – Que um adolescente saiba tanto? Ele sabe mais magia do que está demonstrando. Seus feitiços não são defensivos, são ofensivos, ele ataque, não defende. E arrisco dizer que conhece tanto de Magia Negra quanto eu. Pedi um trabalho com os contra-feitiços mais importantes e contra quais maldições eles poderiam ser usados. Ele listou feitiços que alunos de 16 anos não conhecem. Feitiços que muitos Comensais da Morte não conhecem.

– Quando Snape entrou aqui já sabia mais magia negra do que alunos do 7º ano. Você mesmo, Trancy, sabe mais Magia Negra do que muitos Comensais.

– Tenho 27 anos, professor, 11 a mais do que ele. E Hogwarts não ensina Magia Negra, portanto possuir mais conhecimento do que seus alunos formados não é algo extraordinário – disse Trancy, como se dissesse algo muito obvio – Dumbledore, eu me arrisco a dizer que ele é muito mais do que aparenta.

– O que acha, Severus? – perguntou o velho professor – Se tem alguém aqui que pode responder essa pergunta é você.

– Ele é realmente fora do comum, mas não parece cruel. Ele se relaciona bem com os outros alunos e não faz distinção nem entre as casas, não parece possuir ideias segregacionistas, nem tem o menor jeito de aprendiz de Comensal, mas... utilizasse o tempo todo da expressão sangue-ruim. O interessante é que ele não parece fazer isso por maldade ou para ofender.

– Não vejo porque crucificar o rapaz por isso – disse Dumbledore, pensativo, afinal ele próprio sabia mais que seus colegas no seu tempo, Severus também sabia mais que seus colegas, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black também eram inteligentes demais e todos concordavam que a jovem Granger era excepcionalmente brilhante – Mas vou solicitar um histórico dele. Assim veremos quais matérias ele já estudou e se tem relação com os assuntos que domina. Não é crime ser acima da média. Ele não será primeiro, nem o último.

– Uma última pergunta, Dumbledore – disse Snape, sem se levantar – porque o aceitou fora do período certo? Esse não é um costume seu.

– Ora, meu caro, achei ter lhe dito no primeiro dia que ele entrou por esse escritório e provou o chapéu – disse Dumbledore sorrindo e Alois balançou a cabeça numa negativa. Seu sexto sentido sempre fora forte demais para que ele não tivesse aprendido que ignorá-lo era uma idiotice. E seu sexto sentido estava alerta, lhe avisando que algo não estava certo, que algo estava muito errado, mas ele ainda não sabia o que.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Hermione entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória tão irritada que assustou os primeiro-anistas que ali estavam. Caminhando de modo muito parecido com o da professora McGonnagal, a garota se aproximou da mesa que normalmente usavam e largou ali seus livros. O barulho assustou mais alunos e Harry viu alguns saírem do Salão.

– Eu simplesmente não suporto aquela doninha albina! – exclamou a garota furiosa – Como se ele fosse muito melhor para ficar fazendo toda aquela pose.

Rony abriu a boca para tentar acalmá-la, mas o moreno o impediu com uma cotovelada certeira. Se era preciso para Hermione extravasar sua frustração daquele jeito, ele que não ia interromper. Depois, também estava furioso com Malfoy e não podia culpar a garota.

– Droga! O que aconteceu comigo, eu tinha que errar justo na frente dos sonserinos? – Hermione perguntou, frustrada – E você ainda pegou uma detenção por me ajudar, Harry.

– Ah, bem, melhor eu do que você – disse Harry sem jeito.

– Mione, esquece aquele idiota! Todos eles! – disse Rony, de repente – Eles não chegam a seus pés e estão todos convencidos agora porque um deles está fazendo todo o trabalho. Malfoy não foi melhor que você na aula. Ninguém foi! Não sei porque fica tão preocupada. Eles não merecem nem um pensamento seu, caramba! Que caras são essas? – perguntou, notando os olhares surpresos que recebia.

– Sabia que às vezes você até diz coisas legais? – perguntou a garota.

– O quê! Harry você ouviu o que ela disse?

– É, bem... eu acho que... bem, foi legal da sua parte, Rony.

– Mas eu sempre sou legal! – disse o ruivo e ambos seus ouvintes rolaram os olhos. Não era só Gina que às vezes lembrava os gêmeos.

– Ok, então, estou indo para a Biblioteca, vou estudar um pouco. Não vou aceitar errar outra vez como hoje e muito menos ter que ouvir Malfoy repetir aquelas palavras novamente. Me de seu dever, Harry. Farei o seu para você.

– Como? – perguntaram os dois rapazes juntos, em choque.

– Está com febre, Mione – perguntou Rony, colocando a mão da testa da garota – hum... não parece quente.

– Ah, para de palhaçada, Rony – disse a garota, tirando a mão do ruivo – Harry pegou uma detenção por minha causa, nada mais justo do que eu o ajudar. Depois, ele vai perder o maior tempo cumprindo essa detenção. E ainda temos treinos de quadribol.

– Puxa, obrigado, Mione. Mas não precisa, eu concordo com Rony que você está exagerando, você já parece cansada, não quero te dar mais trabalho.

– Ah, deixa de enrolação e me entregue logo o seu trabalho – disse a garota, usando um tom de voz igual ao de McGonngal, um tom que não aceitava contestações nem "nãos". E não era como se os garotos alguma vez tivessem conseguido dizer não a esse tom. Ou mesmo que Harry não quisesse a ajuda da amiga (suas notas estavam mesmo ruins), ou não agradecesse. Ou mesmo conseguisse não rir ao ver Rony implorando para a garota fazer sua tarefa também.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Draco entrou tão irritado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina que ninguém se atreveu nem mesmo a cumprimentá-lo. Ele iria matar Potter, isso sim! Maldito de um Potter, maldito garoto-que-não-quis-morrer-e-viveu-só-para-lhe-importunar! O loiro já estava quase na escada para os dormitórios quando ouviu Nott conversando com Jolie. Draco nunca fora de ouvir as conversas alheias, normalmente ignorava qualquer tipo de fofoca (desde que não envolvessem Potter. Se bem que a maioria das fofocas que o envolviam tinham sido criados por ele mesmo, mas... bem isso não vinha ao caso, realmente). Havia passado reto pelos dois colegas, mas parou quando ouviu Nott falando algo sobre "o maldito do japonês apareceu com tudo no dormitório de manhã". Ali, parado como uma estátua, Draco se lembrou de quando Kakinouchi saíra dizendo ir até o dormitório pegar o livro supostamente esquecido. Seria possível?

– Estou dizendo, quase tive um troço! Eu estava lá, todo tranquilo lendo quando ele apareceu do nada! Disse estar atrás do livro que havia esquecido.

– Como foi isso, Nott? – perguntou Draco, se aproximando e colocando seu melhor tom de comando na voz. Antigamente bastava ele falar para lhe obedecerem, mas depois que seu pai fora preso era preciso impor respeito sozinho. Draco sabia muito bem o que andavam falando dele pelas costas, sabia melhor ainda que ele não tinha mais o mesmo prestigio e que muitos que não gostavam dele tinham resolvido assumir o fato. Mas Nott não era do tipo que se imporia contra ele. Não Nott.

– Ah, oi, Malfoy, estávamos falando do seu novo amigo, o Kainou.

– O que tem ele?

– Não, é que ele gosta de dar sustos, sabe? Hoje eu estava lá no dormitório quando ele apareceu. Foi do nada! Quase cai da cama de susto. Por um segundo cheguei a achar que era o maluco do Trancy indo buscar os alunos que faltaram! Só depois lembrei que desisti da matéria dele.

– Achei que tivesse sido reprovado – disse Jolie, provocativo. Draco rolou os olhos enquanto os dois discutiam, esperando que Nott voltasse a sua história. Felizmente, não teve que esperar muito, pois Nott notando a impaciência do loiro resolveu continuar e acertar as contas com o colega de dormitório depois, sussurrando um "espere só e verá" e continuou:

– Então, o japonês, né? Hã, ah, acredita que ele apareceu do nada no quarto dizendo que tinha esquecido um livro? Procurou no malão e não achou, então disse _Accio_ e o livro voou para a mão dele! Assim, ele nem usou a varinha! E se usou ela estava escondida nas costas dele. Então disse tchau, mas eu já estava descendo da cama, e puff, nada dele, nem o vi mexer na porta! Ele já tinha ido. Então olhei para o relógio e percebi que ele estava bem atrasado para a aula. Mas Jolie aqui estava me dizendo que ele foi na aula, que alias, chegou com você. Esse cara é muito maluco. É serio, Malfoy, é que você não dorme no mesmo quarto que ele. Teve um dia, aquele que choveu dentro do Salão Principal, que ele disse que ia dormir, eu vi quando ele entrou no quarto. Então eu e Medina fomos lá para dar um susto nele, íamos colocar o sapo de Brianc na cama dele. Afinal, puxa, o cara parece uma menina! Mas ele não estava na cama, ela estava vazia e arrumada. Olhamos por todo o quarto, mas nada. Bem, deixamos o sapo ali e de madrugada quando fui ao banheiro o vi saindo da cama dele. Pode acredita nisso? Estou dizendo, esse cara tem uma capa da invisibilidade e gosta de sair pregando sustos nos outros. Ele é muito estranho. Parece uma menina!

– Você só liga para o fato de ele parecer uma menina porque foi um dos que o paquerou no primeiro dia – respondeu Draco, se afastando e fingindo não ouvir a exclamação de indignação do colega, sua mente tentando assimilar que o oriental estivera mesmo no dormitório de manhã, assim como havia dito.

– Esse cara é muito estranho.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

– Mione, posso falar com você? – perguntou Harry, sentando na frente da morena. Aquela hora a biblioteca estava vazia e era com certeza o melhor lugar para conversarem sem serem ouvidos. Rony estava jogando quadribol com Gina, o que era bom. Rony era um excelente amigo, mas às vezes era insensível. Ou melhor, desatento. Ele nem sempre percebia os pequenos detalhes e isso era mais verdade ainda quando relacionado a Hermione. Céus, até Harry já percebera as dicas que a garota dava!

– O que foi, Harry?

– Queria conversar com você. Não fique brava, ok? Mas, Mione, você não acha que está exagerando no número de horas que passa aqui? Às vezes sinto como se você estivesse diferente, deixando de ser a Mione que conheço, porque a Hermione que antes vivia lendo aqui o fazia pelo simples prazer de aprender e não para ganhar mais pontos que outro aluno. E não é nem como se Kakiou soubessem que vocês estão disputando. Me pergunto o que você acredita estar ganhando com isso.

– Harry, Harry, não é isso, eu não estou disputando com ele!

– Então porque desde que ele apareceu você parece ter dobrado seu tempo de estudo?

– Não é para ganhar dele, Harry! Não é. É só que... ele me dá raiva! Não é por ele saber tanto ou ter os professores todos encantados com ele, não é que eu não suporte que ele é melhor do que eu, claro que eu não gosto disso, mas não me incomodo com _isso._ É só que... Harry, como ele pode saber tanto? Já percebeu que ele nem sequer estuda? Nunca o vi na Biblioteca, nunca o vi estudando em parte alguma! Onde está o mérito pelo esforço próprio, Harry? E ele nem sequer tira as mesmas notas que eu, não, ele vai muito melhor! Em tudo! Isso irrita, sabia?

– Alguém que sempre sabe tudo? Sei como é, a minha melhor amiga também parece sempre saber tudo.

– Ah, Harry – disse a garota, mas não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir – Harry se ele ao menos se esforçasse eu não me importaria nem um pouco. Nunca quis ser a melhor, eu só não quero ser ruim. Mas ele consegue tudo sem esforço! Se ele estudasse, se ele pelo menos parecesse estar se esforçando. Me esforço tanto e ele nada. Isso me faz me sentir burra.

– Você nunca poderá ser chamada de burra, Mione – disse Harry, reprimindo um sorriso. Era impressionante como a amiga duvidava de si mesma. Qualquer outra pessoa com o conhecimento dela nunca ficaria com medo de reprovar numa prova ou ir mal em um trabalho por ter cometido um errinho.

– Eu não o odeio nem estou competindo com ele, Harry – ela disse novamente e quando ela não respondeu, ela continuou – É mais... como você e Malfoy, eu só não o suporto.

– Mione, vou ser bem sincero com você. É visível que você não gosta dele, todos já percebemos isso. Quem não tinha percebido com certeza notou depois da aula de DCAT. Mas o que você está fazendo... você mesma está se queimando. Uma coisa é você ser a nossa sabe-tudo, mas porque você sempre estudou muito. E estudava porque gostava! Mas agora, faz mais de um mês que tudo o que você faz parece ser se preocupar em superar Kakiou. Antes você era apenas alguém que sabia muito. Agora você se tornou alguém que não suporta perder. Você já percebeu que você só estuda e estuda e parou de nos dar atenção? Se continuar assim vai ficar doente. É diferente de quando estávamos no 3º ano e você pegou tantas matérias. Você não queria provar nada para ninguém, mas, você quer mesmo, voltar aquele ritmo louco? – perguntou o moreno, segurando a mão da garota – Perder o respeito que conquistou nos últimos cinco anos e meio apenas porque um sonserino tira notas maiores que as suas sem se esforçar para isso? Se for assim, que crédito ele tem? É fácil ir bem em algo que você domina. É fácil conseguir algo sem esforço, não tem mérito algum.

Hermione ficou calada, as palavras de Harry pesando em sua mente.

– Você é um grande amigo, Harry.

– Obrigado.

– Mas não foi da sua cabeça que todo esse discurso brotou, não é?

– Devo admitir que só uma parte dele. A outra foi de Remus. Escrevi para ele outro dia, contei as novidades, Dumbledore já lhe falara de Kakiou. A parte do mérito foi dele.

– Sabia – disse a garota sorrindo – E, Harry... o nome dele não é Kakiou.

– Eu sei, mas não faço ideia de como se fala o nome dele.

– Eu também não – admitiu a morena e ambos riram. O clima mais leve. Até, claro, Madame Pince aparecer e mandá-los calar a boca.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Já estava quase na hora do toque de recolher e Draco ainda estava andando a esmo pelo castelo. A mente em outro lugar, mais especificamente pensando num lugar que devia ficar numa torre e tinha a irritante decoração de vermelho e dourado. Imaginava o que um certo moreno de olhos verdes estaria fazendo e pensava o quanto queria quebrar a cara dele. Nunca antes pensara que utilizaria um golpe tão tipicamente trouxa na vida, ainda mais com uma plateia para ver, mas fora algo completamente irracional. Ele percebera que ia perder (não era como se ele realmente acreditasse que um dia pudesse ganhar de Harry) e resolveu atacar da melhor forma que conhecia: de surpresa. Utilizou-se do fato que ninguém nunca imaginara um Malfoy batendo em alguém com suas próprias mãos. Fora uma boa ideia. Apesar dos pesares foi delicioso ouvir o impacto de sua mão no rosto do moreno e ver os ridículos óculos redondos tortos. Pena que sua mão também acabara machucada (de novo) e ele nem tivera o prazer de quebrar o nariz do moreno.

Estava tão distraído que pulou de susto (mais uma vez) quando ouviu uma voz meio rouca atrás de si:

– E aí, Malfoy? – disse Chikage, que saia de mais uma das muitas salas que haviam no castelo. Draco sabia que sabia qual era aquela sala, mas esqueceu de pensar nisso quando percebeu que era a segunda vez no mesmo dia que Chikage lhe assustava, fazendo-o agir de modo amplamente indigno a um Malfoy.

– Você realmente gosta de pregar sustos, não? – disse mal-humorado, voltando a andar. Chikage foi atrás dele.

– Bem, não é proposital, entende? Perseguindo alunos fora da cama depois do horário?

– Se sabe por que pergunta?

– Que mal-humor! Caramba! Depois de ter quebrado os óculos de Potter achei que estaria mais animado. Alias, belo soco o seu.

– Não foi, nem sequer quebrei o nariz do testa rachada do Potter. E ainda peguei uma detenção.

– Mas foi um excelente golpe amador. Um soco com a esquerda não é fácil. Não tinha percebido que você era canhoto.

– Hn. Espera aí, como sabe? – perguntou Draco surpreso – Foi só um soco de esquerda. Se esperam algo da direita, ataque pela esquerda.

– Sim, tem razão, mas foi um golpe muito ágil. Por que não usa a varinha na mão esquerda? Seus feitiços ficariam muito mais rápidos – respondeu Chikage dando de ombros – Se fizesse isso, seu feitiço teria acertado Potter.

– Sua resposta não explica muito, sabia?

– É fácil, um golpe com a mão esquerda tem sempre, no máximo, a mesma velocidade que a mão destra. O mesmo ocorre com o canhoto; a mão direita não é mais veloz que a esquerda. Sua mão esquerda é mais rápida que a direita. Assim, deduzi que você era canhoto – e depois de um novo dar de ombros, Chikage enfiou a mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os – Um conselho: não bata com a mão tão aberta ou sua mão ficará machucada como está agora, e não abra tanto a guarda depois de bater, também utilize mais o punho e mantenha o cotovelo na altura do diafragma. Isso tudo ajuda muito.

– E você sabe como bater em alguém?

– Bem, sim. Fui campeão Junior de boxe, no meu país, antes de me tornar bruxo, sabe. Meu irmão era campeão sênior e eu treinei boxe todos os dias por cinco anos inteiros. Algumas vezes ganhei até de Pesos-Leve [2]. Que cara é essa?

– O que é boxe? – Draco perguntou e Chikage começou a rir e parou de andar.

– Um esporte trouxa que ensina a bater – e levantando uma mão fechada, o braço dobrado na posição de luta do boxe – Assim. Se eu tivesse batido no Potter o nariz dele estaria, com certeza, do mesmo jeito que o de Dumbledore... Se quiser eu te ensino.

– Sei, ok, eu acredito – disso o loiro de forma debochada, deixando claro que não acredita nada e voltou a andar, sendo seguido pelo oriental – Só acho que você teria que dizer a ele que a intenção era machucá-lo. Ele não perceberia.

– Malfoy, nunca julgue um livro pela capa. Muito menos uma pessoa pela aparência.

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&S

Harry passara quase todo o caminho para aula de História da Magia conversando com Gina. A garota não tinha aula naquele período e se oferecera para acompanhar o moreno depois de notar Rony e Hermione discutindo (não sabiam exatamente qual era o motivo dessa vez, mas tinham ouvido Hermione falar algo como "legume insensível" e "amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá". A palavra estudo não havia sido mencionada). O grifinório aceitou prontamente a oferta.

Estava tão entretido estava em conversar com a garota que Harry teria passado primeira vez em semanas sem reparar em Draco Malfoy, que passava sozinho do outro lado do 1º andar, se Gina não tivesse dito:

– E lá vai a doninha quicante. Rony disse que você achava que ele estava tramando algo Harry. Eu concordo com você. Nunca o vi andando sem seus dois guarda-costas descebrados atrás.

– É, mas eles acham que eu estou exagerando, assim resolvi parar de me preocupar com ele. Quer dizer, é o Malfoy! O que ele pode fazer? Nada além de tentar causar problemas. Resolvi parar de perder meu tempo. É bem provável que ele não estava fazendo nada além de querer chamar a atenção.

– É provável, mas é Malfoy e Malfoys conseguem causar bastante problemas quando querem. Não consigo não imaginá-lo quieto, sem estar tramando nada. Nem um pouco.

– Nem eu.

– Se bem que, agora que o papai dele foi preso, acho que ele está mais inofensivo, quer dizer, ninguém mais na Sonserina liga para ele, então ele deve estar mesmo só querendo chamar a atenção. Eu até diria bem feito se por isso ele não tivesse ficado ainda mais popular entre as meninas, mas pode até ser bem feito uma vez que para um esnobe como ele ser desejado por meninas "inferiores" não deve ser algo legal. Se ele ouvisse metade do que escuto talvez acabasse passando mal, assim como eu.

– Como assim, popular entre as meninas?

– Bem, ele sempre foi tido como um rapaz muito bonito e era bastante popular entre as sonserinas, mas agora que ele está mais distante de todos... bom, é como se ele tivesse virado uma espécie de coitadinho fofinho e esse negocio de bad boy e menino triste, para muitas meninos é tão atraente como sua aparência, que, acredite se quiser, está se tornando até mesmo motivo de especulações. Já cheguei até a ouvir que ele era neto ou bisneto de _veelas_! Acredita nisso? – e a garota deu de ombros – Eu disse que era ridículo, que meu irmão vai se casar com uma neta de _veela _e que ele nada tem a ver com elas, mas me ouviram? Nem perceberam o quanto isso era besteira já que os Malfoys se orgulharam tanto de ser puro-sangue. Acho que ele seria um dos primeiros a não aprovar essa história. Isso é só mais um dos muitos boatos idiotas que surgem aqui.

– É difícil crer nisso.

– É porque você é menino e não perde seu tempo reparando em Malfoy, mas eu também não entendo como elas reparam nele porque, sinceramente, ele é muito pálido, muito sem cor e seus olhos são cruéis, sádicos, _nojentos_, e tem gente que ainda fica preocupado com a _cor _deles. Francamente, seria a última coisa na qual eu repararia se fosse obrigada a olhar nos olhos dele. Do que adianta "ter um corpo legal" e se tem uma personalidade distorcida?

Harry engoliu seco ao perceber que Gina falava de coisas que ele reparara. Sim, coisas que ele sabia. Mas não era como se aquilo quisesse mesmo dizer alguma coisa. Ele só havia notado esses detalhes há pouco tempo e fora por circunstâncias estranhas e anormais. Não porque _quisera_ reparar em algo. Concordava com tudo o que Gina dizia tentando não pensar que pensara que os olhos do sonserino eram bonitos. Porque não eram! Ele não devia olhar para os olhos do outro e muito menos para todo o resto. Ele não podia saber da coisas que Gina falava, nem concordar que a pele dele sob uma camisa branca transparente ficava realmente sexy.

– Mas, espera aí, como sabem que é sexy vê-lo com uma camisa transparente?

– Por causa daquele dia que choveu dentro do castelo e todos ficamos ensopados. Lembra que nos encontramos com ele? Roupa branca, quando molhada fica transparente.

– Gina, é difícil de acreditar nisso tudo, sério! Mesmo que ele seja bonito, é uma perda de tempo reparar nele. Foi por isso que parei de tentar descobrir o que ele está fazendo. Estava perdendo muito tempo em alguém que não vale a pena – disse Harry realmente tentando acreditar que esse fora o motivo dele parar e nada tinha a ver com o fato dele lembrar com frequência do "acidente nas masmorras".

Gina sorriu, concordando com o moreno, e fez uma pergunta qualquer sobre outro assunto, mas Harry não conseguiu não reparar que no andar de baixo, enquanto Malfoy andava, as garotas realmente viravam o rosto para lhe dar uma segunda olhada, garotas de todas as casas olhavam-no e comentavam e o loiro andava como se fosse alheio a isso, desaparecendo por um dos corredores.

E Harry queria realmente segui-lo. Agradeceu a presença da ruiva que o impedia de esquecer a aula e ir investigar o outro mais um pouco, mais curioso ainda. Com certo esforço impediu-se de também virar o pescoço, seguindo o loiro com o olhar, não pensando no fato que continuava atrás dele, por mais que dissesse que não o faria mais, sua mente sempre vagando para o que o loiro estava fazendo, a curiosidade tentando vencer sua resolução de ignorar Draco Malfoy.

Não que ele estivesse interessado, lógico.

Por que ele não estava.

Ele só estava curioso.

O que era muito diferente.

Interessado ele estava era em Gina, ela sim era legal e inteligente. Diferente, bonita, alegre. Adorava o humor dela, que lembrava muito o dos gêmeos. Assim Harry prosseguiu, tentando focar seus esforços em Gina. Não, em Gina não! Ele definitivamente precisava de uma namorada, parar de pensar na ruiva que era _irmã de Rony e já tinha namorado._

Céus, sua cabeça estava confusa, seus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça e ele estava se sentindo cada vez mais estranho. Pensar em Gina e em Malfoy estava definitivamente afetando sua sanidade.

E pensar que teria que aguentar outra detenção... Só esperava que não viesse mais nenhuma masmorra suja. Outra manhã junto do loiro que acabava com seu sossego. Ah, se conseguisse descobrir logo o que o loiro fazia e assim desencanar dele de vez... Seus problemas ficariam resumidos a metade e ele poderia parar de pensar naquele tom de ouro com prata de seus cabelos e no quanto davam a impressão de luz surgindo no céu de tempestade cinza, cujos pontos azuis de céu já apareciam. Ele voltaria ao normal, tudo voltaria ao normal.

Porque, por Merlin, ele não podia ter acabado de comparar a franja de Malfoy em seus olhos com um céu, e sol e coisas do tipo. Ele não podia e não devia estar reparando em tantos malditos detalhes. Dentes brancos, lábios na medida certa para... ele não ia pensar isso. Não ia. Sentou-se em seu lugar, assim que entrou na sala de aula, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

– Não, definitivamente não é normal reparar nesse tipo de detalhe, não é mesmo...

Em sua mente as palavras de Gina voltavam: "você é menino e com certeza não perde seu tempo reparando em Malfoy". Sim, ele era um garoto. Ele nunca antes tinha parado para reparar esses detalhes, ele nunca antes tinha perdido seu tempo com isso. Ele definitivamente odiava Malfoy. Com certeza, aquilo tudo tinha uma explicação. _Tinha_ que ter.

**Continua...**

**Setembro/2010**

_Notas: __**[1]**__ –_ Escola de Magia Zefir **– **_Pois é, não consegui pensar num nome melhor, assim acabei fazendo uma homenagem a um dos meus animes favoritos. _

_**[2]**____– _Categorias do Boxe_ – Particularmente eu não gosto de boxe e não entendo muito, mas... De acordo com o que pesquisei, as categorias de peso do boxe são subdivisões nas quais são escalados os lutadores, a fim de tornar as lutas mais equilibradas. A pesagem oficial é realizada um dia antes da luta e, caso um atleta esteja fora do peso mínimo ou máximo, não estará apto a participar do combate. Como esse negocio é super chato e complicado... há duas classificações: a amador e a Profissional. Chikage era profissional, mas pela idade, muitas vezes lutava como amador._

_Existem 17 escalas no boxe profissional e Chikage ficava na 6ª (para pessoas que pesavam entre 53,5 a 55,3Kg) – chamada de Pena-Junior. Peso-Leve é a 9ª escala e o peso é de até 61,2 Kg. Na escala de amadores (com 11 classificações) ele estava na 4ª classificação, a Peso-Pena (54 a 57 kg) e enfrentava até a 6ª, a Meio-Médio (61Kg a 64Kg)._

_Espero que tenha dado para entender._

_**N/A: **__Eu sou um desastre com títulos! Pensei, pensei e não saiu nada melhor do que isso._

_Pobre Harry, estou ficando com dó dele. Normalmente eu diria que ele está absurdamente lento, mas... acho que se descobrir pensando de tal forma num rapaz que ainda por cima é seu rival... não deve ser algo muito bom de se descobrir. Agora a brilhante conclusão que ele vai chegar é típica do Rony! Vocês vão querer matar o Harry =PPPP_

_Mas não se preocupem, Harry vai se tocar, não tão rápido como gostaríamos mas..._

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Nossa, a fic está ganhando leitores regulares! Valeu mesmo pessoal! Então, obrigada aos que leram, têm lido e pretendem continuar lendo essa fic e um agradecimento especial a todos os que deixaram reviews. É sempre muito legal saber o que vocês estão achando da História. As respostas chegarão, espero eu, por e-mail._

**Previa do próximo capítulo **_(que acho que vai demorar mesmo duas semanas para chegar...)_**:**

Foi ali, parado, observando o rival que Harry percebeu pela primeira vez todos os pensamentos que vinha tendo e que não sabia. O quanto vinha observando a aparência do loiro, o quanto os olhos cinza manchados estavam sempre invadindo sua mente, o quanto ele tinha que admitir que o outro era bom aluno e tinha bons feitiços. Ele voava bem (apesar de não jogar) e realmente chamava a atenção, ou não estaria vendo um grupo de meninas escondidas atrás da arquibancada assistindo o sonserino.

Foi como se um raio tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Uma coisa é pensar sobre seu rival ser popular e bonito, outra bem diferente é admitir esse pensamento.


	5. O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver

_Para quem achou confuso, eu misturo os nomes dos personagens em português e no original =PP Assim, utilizo Severus, Lucius e Remus assim como Alvo, Pedro, Tiago e Lílian._

_Desculpem por isso, eu tento padronizar, mas quando percebo, já passou._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Até agora: **__Chikage Kakinouchi realmente é diferente. Hermione o odeia, mas após conversar com Harry decide não ligar mais para ele. Já Draco briga com Harry de novo e terão de cumprir outra detenção, desta vez escolhida por Alois Trancy. Harry já percebeu que está notando coisas demais em relação ao loiro sonserino._

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindas, seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar.**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Eles eram diferentes dela. Seu completo oposto. Eram como Chikage. Como ele haviam vindo de fora, eram os mais espertos e típicos casos perdidos, sempre aprontando e fazendo todos os odiarem mais do que já odiavam. Sempre menosprezando o ódio que despertavam. Sempre sendo felizes mesmo quando todos tentavam o contrário. Sempre rindo.

Eram o trio dos horrores para os antigos. O símbolo da decadência.

Eram os de fora e eram aqueles que não temiam ninguém. Eram aqueles que viam graça na vida e principalmente gostavam de criar essa graça.

E ela ria muito da criatividade deles nas suas brincadeiras.

Eram a alegria do castelo e a sua própria.

E ela sentia, sim, muita falta das brincadeiras de Chikei. Não que Maxxcy não colocasse o castelo abaixo sozinho, claro.

Capítulo 5 – O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver

É impressionante o quanto não notamos algo, mas depois de mencionado o percebemos em todos os lugares. Isso acontece com noticias, comidas e objetos perdidos. Isso acontece em relação a pessoas. E isso acontecia com Harry no momento. Antes de saber que Malfoy estava cada dia mais popular entre as meninas Harry não notara um único olhar na direção do sonserino loiro, mas foi só Gina lhe informar o fato que em todos os lugares Harry ouvia suspiros e surpreendia olhares na direção do rival.

Era como se da noite para o dia Malfoy mudasse completamente! Primeiro vivia sumido e quando Harry enfim resolvia não se importar com ele, o loiro aparecia em todos os lugares, então de um rapaz de pele pálida e rosto fino, metido e antipático ele virava um cara bonito! Realmente bonito. Harry sempre soubera que havia algo muito errado com o mundo mesmo. Draco Malfoy bonito e desejado! Era ilógico demais. Idiota demais. Irreal demais. E 100% verdade.

E a cabeça de Harry definitivamente não estava preparada para tantas mudanças de uma só vez.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

No sábado Harry chegou cedo na sala de Trancy, pois não queria irritá-lo e assim receber uma detenção ainda pior. Não conhecia o professor, mas tinhas suas suspeitas quanto ao outro ser meio sádico. E quando já se tem cicatrizes de detenções (realmente odiava Umbrigde!), o melhor é não se arriscar a conseguir outras. Em seu íntimo rezava para dessa vez obter uma detenção diferente da de Malfoy e de preferência bem longe do loiro também.

Até achou que estava com sorte quando chegou antes do professor, mas mudou de ideia assim que Trancy apareceu e pouco depois um Draco Malfoy altamente irritado entrou na sala.

– Muito bem, já soube que é a segunda detenção em menos de dois meses que os senhores pegam por brigas. A essa altura já deveriam ter demonstrado um pouco de inteligência e aprendido que essas brigas não levam ambos a lugar nenhum. Bem, minha ideia inicial era mandar vocês dois limparem a Sala de Troféus ou as Comadres da Enfermaria – e ambos arregalaram os olhos, a palavra "limpar" ressoando em suas mentes – mas como Minerva me disse que vocês já passaram por esse castigo em outubro... Pensei em outra coisa que realmente espero que faça vocês dois aprenderem a se respeitarem ao menos.

E ambos os garotos engoliram seco quando diversas ideias de castigos que poderiam ser inventados pelo excêntrico professor povoaram suas mentes. O que não passou despercebido por Trancy que simplesmente sorriu de forma sádica. Esperou um pouco para continuar absorvendo o receio dos garotos e então se dirigiu a sua escrivaninha, de onde tirou um pergaminho e uma caixa. Os garotos sentiram mais medo da caixa.

– Aqui – disse mostrando o pergaminho – tenho um trabalho extra, para os dois, que espero que seja feito em dupla. Assim, cada um deverá escrever a cada 5 centímetros, nem um milímetro a mais, e alternadamente até os 30 centímetros obrigatórios. Acho que isso deve garantir que farão o trabalho juntos, não? Não é difícil, se colaborarem devem fazê-lo em umas duas horas, não precisam fazer essas caras de horror, vocês terão tempo para fazê-lo. Dois dias, para ser mais exato, hoje e amanhã, quero o trabalho na minha mesa segunda-feira, às 8h. Ah, acho que é um pouco cedo para essas expressões de alivio, esse é o castigo pela briga, ainda falta o castigo pela reincidência – falou o professor sem disfarçar um sorriso que era no mínimo cruel, fazendo ambos sentiram uma espécie de calafrio, que eles também tinham certeza que não era pelo frio de dezembro. Então Trancy retirou da caixa dois aros de prata idênticos, ligados um no outro por uma corrente de mais ou menos um metro. Harry sabia que os aros eram algemas, apesar de nunca as ter visto com uma corrente tão longa, normalmente ela era pequena, para impedir que a pessoa afastasse as mãos... Já Draco não fazia à menor ideia do nome de tal objeto de tortura – e isso... é o que vocês dois vão usar no próximo domingo a Hogsmeade.

– O quê! – exclamaram os dois juntos. Digno ou não de um Malfoy, Draco estava chocado. Digno ou não de Harry Potter, Harry considerou se o professor havia pirado.

– Isso mesmo. Durante 14 horas vocês dois usarão uma algema cada um, podem escolher quem terá a mão direita e quem terá a mão esquerda presa, depois vão passar todo o tempo a um metro um do outro. Sendo assim, meu conselho é que vocês dois aproveitem o tempo que terão juntos para fazer o trabalho escrito que passei. Está na hora de aprenderem a trabalhar em equipe. Do contrário, vão ter um triiiiste domingo. Bom trabalho para vocês, podem ir.

Mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu, ainda estáticos com a perspectiva.

E Harry desejou limpar mais masmorras.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry já tinha ouvido a expressão "atropelado por um caminhão" mais de uma vez. Quando estava no Ensino Fundamental trouxa, as crianças costumavam brincar de perguntar se alguém havia "anotado a placa" quando algo ruim acontecia com elas. Normalmente esse algo ruim estava relacionado a Duda perseguindo-as. Harry sempre achara engraçado, mas ele próprio nunca pudera brincar assim, já que não tinha amigos. Agora, pela primeira vez desde que entrara em Hogwarts, lembrava da brincadeira e se via tentado a brincar fazendo a pergunta infantil de seu tempo esquecido de escola trouxa. Agora ele tinha amigos e ele definitivamente sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão loiro. Trancy definitivamente conseguia ser pior do que McGonnagal. E Harry considerava se ele não poderia ser pior que Snape também. Aquilo fora desumano! Cruel demais, talvez quase tão ruim como os castigos de Umbrigde. Psicologicamente era com certeza mais devastador.

– Definitivamente, o mundo está conspirando contra mim – resmungou enquanto se jogava numa das poltronas da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Primeiro ele trombando com Malfoy o tempo inteiro logo depois de ter decidido que nunca mais ia prestar atenção nele e agora isso? – Eu realmente devia ter lhe azarado!

– Azarado quem, Harry?

– Gina! Que susto você me deu!

– Desculpe, é que você entrou na sala como se tivesse recebido a pior noticia do mundo. Vim ver se está tudo bem – disse a garota, sentando no braço da poltrona que o moreno ocupava – Tudo legal?

– Tudo péssimo. Acabei de receber mais uma detenção, acho que não vou conseguir ir a Hogsmeade e agora tenho pelo menos 16 horas para passar grudado ao idiota do Malfoy, literalmente – disse o moreno com um suspiro cansado, sentindo outro arrepio apenas de pensar no assunto e por isso não percebeu o olhar que a ruiva lhe deu. Nem a mão que se ergueu no ar para lhe acariciar a cabeça, num típico carinho de conforto, um garoto que Harry não conhecia (mas sabia ser o novo namorado de Gina) chegou antes, perguntando num tom de poucos amigos o que eles faziam.

– Estou conversando com Harry, algum problema? – perguntou a garota de forma não menos rude. Ela não se levantou, nem se mexeu, como se o desafiasse a perguntar algo mais. Por algum motivo Harry achou que o namoro dela não ia durar muito. De novo.

É, Gina andava mesmo trocando de namorados muito rápido.

Também foi quando percebeu o quanto estavam próximos e o quanto a cena podia realmente ser suspeita. Não conseguiu disfarçar muito bem seu desconforto e o namorado de Gina interpretou seu gesto como um sinal de culpa, ficando ainda mais bravo e começando a discutir com a garota.

Mas ela era a filha de Molly e se tinha uma coisa que puxara da mãe, e da família, era a capacidade de dizer o que pensava. Não era preciso mais do que dois minutos como expectador para saber que ela ia ganhar a discussão. Nem que ela não se mexera apenas um centímetro de seu lugar ao lado de Harry.

Foi sem que Harry percebesse que seus pensamentos vagaram, fugindo da briga da ruiva como namorado irritado e se questionando, pela primeira, se Malfoy tinha uma namorada e quem seria ela... poderia pensar em Parkinson, mas... não, a garota não era nem de longe tão bonita quanto Malfoy.

Não que Malfoy fosse bonito, veja bem, ele era um idiota e esnobe. Pálido e arrogante demais.

Harry não percebeu que apenas uma das características citadas por sua mente para justificarem a falta de beleza do sonserino era física, não percebeu que ao erguer o olhar para encarar o provável ex-namorado de Gina ele ficou num ângulo perfeito para apreciar os seios pequenos. Não percebeu que não viu nada.

E mesmo que sua mente tenha realmente vagado para o que o tecido branco escondia, não foi aquele tecido especificamente alvo de seus pensamento e sim um outro, molhado e adornado por uma gravata verde e prata.

Era como se os seios pequenos, antes apreciados, agora fossem grandes demais. Era como se de repente ele preferisse algo mais liso.

Se Harry tivesse percebido a direção que seus pensamentos tomavam sentiria raiva de si, ficaria furioso e enojado se sua mente registrasse o fato dele estar comparando a ruiva com Malfoy. Mas o moreno não percebeu esses detalhes, afinal sua mente já estava tão acostumada a invocar imagens de um rapaz pálido, com cabelos loiros e olhos tempestade manchados, que não fazia o menor sentido se alarmar por isso. Era algo natural. Mesmo que Harry não soubesse disso. Claro que se soubesse ele ficaria, no mínimo, alarmado.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Estudando de sábado, Granger? Isso é que eu chamo de aluna aplicada! Isso é legal.

Hermione, que escrevia no momento, não precisou olhar para trás para saber a quem pertencia a voz que surgira do nada atrás de si. Reconheceria aquela voz meio rouca e aquele tom alegre em qualquer lugar. Ela também não se assustou, e assim não pulou de susto, coisa que a maioria das pessoas faria se alguém, do nada, falasse com as suas costas, ela apenas fechou os olhos e parou de escrever. Não se importando em controlar seu descontentamento em ouvir Chikage às suas costas, ela também não respondeu.

– Você sempre estuda aos sábados? – perguntou o oriental, se apoiando na mesa. Diante de sua aproximação Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar, como se o desafiasse a se sentar na sua mesa.

– Alguns precisam realmente fazer os trabalhos e se preparar para as provas. Agora, se me dá licenç...

– Está estudando o que? Soube que você faz Aritmância. É bem legal, disseram que difícil também. Estudando Feitiços? – perguntou o rapaz, ignorando o olhar que agora não lhe era dirigido, mas sendo esperto o suficiente de não encostar nos livros que a garota usava, lendo por cima e acertando a matéria estudada.

Hermione respirou fundo se esforçando para não o expulsar e ser o mais educada possível, mesmo que no momento quisesse era azarar aquele sorriso insuportável.

– Se continuar apertando sua pena de tal forma, vai quebrá-la. E manchar seu pergaminho – disse Chikage, levemente mais sério, mas sem desistir de conversar e sem deixar de sorrir – Sabe, acho que você não gosta muito de mim, se importaria de me dizer por quê?

– Você mesmo disse, em novembro, que já tinha percebido que grifinórios e sonserinos não se davam bem.

– Sim, mas para ser sincero não entendi bem o motivo, sabe? Achei que era porque os sonserinos prezavam o sangue-puro, mas eles aceitam mestiços. E a grifinória aceita sangues-puro. Então li "Hogwarts, uma história" e vi que toda essa rivalidade foi porque há mil anos dois melhores amigos resolveram brigar e iniciou-se a guerra do bem e do mal! Assim, como numa grande história épica. Achei meio idiota, entende? É como se porque eles brigaram, nós temos que brigar. Numa grande segregação racial onde um só vê os defeitos do outro. E o pior é que é algo sem motivo! Se houvesse um critério do tipo, sangue-puro numa casa, mestiço, noutra e sangue-ruim numa terceira. E os filhos de sangue-ruins em outra! Pronto, quatro casas. Mas não. Quer dizer, nem há uma verdadeira segregação sanguínea aqui. Não é como se Sonserina só aceitasse sangues-puro e Grifinória não os aceitasse. Parece que há toda uma regra de bons na casa do leão e maus na casa da serpente. E nenhum grifinório nunca será mal, mesmo quando o mais fiel seguidor do tal Voldemort tenha sido um grifinório. E não é como se todo sonserino apoiasse a magia negra ou fosse um Comensal da Morte.

– O que quer dizer com o mais fiel seguidor de Voldemort?

– Sirius Black, não? Foi o que eu li nos jornais. Também li um desses livros que falam da guerra passada e de Harry Potter. Achei que era importante eu me informar do que está acontecendo. Quer dizer, a Inglaterra está em guerra bem atrás dos muros do castelo!

– Você falou Voldemort – disse a garota em tom acusatório. Não que ela própria fosse contra o uso do nome, mas era estranho ouvi-lo da boca de outros que não a de Harry.

– Disse mesmo, desculpa! Tento me policiar, mas esqueço. Sabe como é, nunca antes tinha ouvido falar do cara antes de chegar aqui. O que foi uma grande surpresa na verdade – disse Chikage, se sentando na frente de Hermione e ignorando o olhar que recebeu – Acredita que eu nem sabia que havia uma guerra por aqui? Cheguei e bum! Caiu o mundo. Então achei que o mínimo que eu devia fazer era ler um pouco a respeito. Mas ainda não me acostumei com a ideia de não poder utilizar um nome. É meio esquisito. Ter medo da pessoa é uma coisa, mas de um nome?

– Dumbledore diz a mesma coisa, que temer o nome apenas aumenta o medo da coisa em si.

– Ele é sábio. Mas não vou negar que fiquei com medo. Quer dizer, pareço um ET! Se um dia eu acabar capturado espero que aja um desconto para o fato das histórias sobre Voldemort não terem chegado com tanto impacto no pacífico. Quer dizer, quando aprendi a ler o cara já estava derrotado há tempos! Não é como se as noticias sobre ele continuassem circulando anos depois de sua queda num país onde suas ações não significavam nada.

– Acho que não é só por isso que você parece um ET – disse a garota mal humorada – Mas se for capturado acho melhor não utilizar o "suas ações não significavam nada" e lembrá-lo que é um sonserino. Apesar de tudo, ele tem muito orgulho de sua casa e não suporta grifinórios.

– O que lhe dá mais um ponto negativo. Isso se chama imposição de opinião.

– E parece que você já tem uma bem formada.

– Assim como você.

E Hermione levantou o rosto e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes. Chikage estava como o rosto apoiado na mão esquerda e a encarava. E de repente ela sentiu muita vontade de saber de onde ele vinha e porque estava ali, num país em guerra quando o seu parecia em paz, fosse ele qual fosse. E o que ele achava dessa guerra.

Mas não perguntou, nesse momento uma das garotas da Sonserina apareceu atrás do oriental. Chegou cheia de sorrisos, segurando no ombro do rapaz e fulminando a grifinória com o olhar. Sem realmente se importar Hermione juntou seu material e se despediu, indo embora, sem deixar que o sonserino a segurasse no local. Se agora que ele havia resolvido aparecer por lá preferia, em vez de estudar, ficar usando a biblioteca para namorar, bom para ele. Ela não tinha nada a ver com isso. E se ele falhasse nos testes antes do natal, não seria como se ele não merecesse.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Soube que brigou com Malfoy bem na frente da sala do Trancy, Harry – disse Luna se aproximando do trio da Grifinória. Eram princípios de Dezembro e o tempo, apesar de frio, ainda não expulsara os alunos dos jardins da escola. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam perto do lago, abaixo das árvores que há muito tempo seu pai ficara depois dos seus exames. E Harry tinha, naquele exato minuto, acabado de terminar seu relato de sua maravilhosa manhã na sala de Trancy. Quando contou qual seria seu castigo Rony fez cara de nojo e Hermione de pena, e ambos concordaram que Trancy realmente sabia ser sádico ao extremo.

– Olá, Luna – disse Harry a garota, convidando-a, com um gesto, a se sentar com eles – Como estão as coisas?

– Da mesma forma que sempre. Passei a manhã inteira com a Gina, ela brigou com Taylor hoje de manhã, mas você já sabia disso, não Harry? – perguntou a garota, seus olhos azuis fixos nos verdes.

– É, humm... eu, meio que por acaso, estava por lá quando eles brigaram – Harry respondeu sem jeito e fingiu não perceber o contentamento de Rony que começou a questionar o que ocorrera e se eles haviam, enfim, terminado. Harry riu quando Hermione deu uma cotovelada em Rony e falou para ele deixar de ser idiota.

– Quem está chamando de idiota? – perguntou o ruivo mal humorado, enquanto massageava o braço dolorido.

– Você. Deixa de ser infantil, Rony! Gina não tem mais 10 anos de idade. Ela já tem 15 anos e acho que você já devia ter aprendido a lidar com isso.

– Mas ela é minha irmã!

– Mas ela não fica atrás de você querendo saber com quem você namora ou deixa de namorar.

– Mas Rony nunca namorou, não é? – perguntou Luna, numa inocência duvidosa, deixando o ruivo quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Harry não teve muita certeza se ela ouviu o "não" que o amigo murmurou – Entendo. Eu também não – disse a garota numa tentativa de consolo que mais piorou a situação do ruivo do que ajudou, ainda mais quando ela completou – Hermione e Harry namoraram Vitor Krum e Cho Chang, não?

– Hum... é – disse Harry, sem graça. Não era como se o namoro dele com Cho fosse algo cheio de boas recordações. Na verdade, era uma das coisas nas quais ele tentava não pensar.

Mas Graças a Merlim Luna nada comentou ou perguntou sobre o fato de Rony também ser o único entre seus irmãos que nunca namorara e Harry se perguntou pela primeira vez se ele já beijara alguém antes. Gina com certeza já. E talvez muito mais do que isso. Mas Harry não queria pensar no quanto era o mais.

– Ah, Hermione, vi você hoje de manhã na biblioteca, estava com o sonserino novo, o Kakinouchi. Vocês estão saindo? Ele estava sorrindo tanto para você! – perguntou a loira, inocentemente – Quando começou a sair com Krum, no 4º ano, vocês também começaram a sair depois de se encontrarem na biblioteca, não?

– O quê? – perguntaram os rapazes do trio de ouro, em coro. A suposição era um completo choque para os três que nunca tinham sequer imaginado tal absurdo. Hermione não suportava o oriental!

– Eu não estou saindo com ele! Isso é absurdo, Luna! Ele que começou a conversar comigo lá na biblioteca. Nem sei por que! Nem sei o que ele estava fazendo lá, ele nem estuda! E depois mal conversamos, nem 10 minutos, porque mais uma das paqueras dele apareceu e eu aproveitei a chance para sair de lá. Não vou com a cara dele, se quer saber. E depois, ele é muito metido – disse Hermione, ofendida pela simples menção de um envolvimento seu com o sonserino. Era absurdo!

Luna apenas a olhou, seus olhos grandes parecendo ver, mais uma vez, mais do que os outros.

– Ele é bonito. Muito bonito. E tem um sorriso encantador, é verdade. As pessoas confiam nesse sorriso. Mas para ser sincera eu também não gosto muito dele. Ele é inteligente, sorridente e tem uma aura de mistério em volta dele, mas não me sinto a vontade quando ele me olha. E ele é muito dissimulado.

– Ele é o quê? – perguntou Rony.

– O que você quer dizer com dissimulado? – questionou Harry.

Dessa vez Hermione não disse nada, ainda assimilando o "inteligente" e percebendo ali um tom e uma realidade que ela nunca ouvira junto de seu nome. Era a diferença entre ser inteligente e ser estudioso. Um tinha o talento nato, o outro o esforço. Normalmente estudiosos se davam melhor que pessoas inteligentes. Era o esforço que contava. Mas Kakinouchi, para variar, estava quebrando mais uma regra.

– Dissimulado quer dizer mentiroso. Uma pessoa que engana as outras. Ela afaga você com uma mão e te apunhala com a outra, te beija e te morde. Pessoas dissimuladas são perigosas porque não tem a mesma moral que as outras, vendo o mundo pelo seu ponto de vista, que é único. É como Venus Pisci Euler. Ele também é muito dissimulado! Mas, ele é assim porque viveu junto dos pirilampos a maior parte da vida e foi criado para ver o mundo de uma forma meio distorcida, sabe? Para ele as coisas tem outra escala de valores. Ele é do tipo que prejudica seu melhor amigo enquanto parece estar ajudando! E ajuda enquanto parece estar prejudicando. É muito difícil confiar nele, porque suas ações são imprevisíveis!

– Quem é Venus Pisci Euler? – perguntou Hermione.

– Um cara que saiu na revista de papai em abril passado. Estávamos fazendo uma matéria sobre pirilampos e ele entrou no box "a vida perto dos pirilampos". É a única pessoa conhecida, na atualidade, que morou com eles. São criaturinhas mágicas muito arredias!

– E o que são pirilampos?

– São criaturinhas pequenas, que parecem humanos, mas tem asas de borboletas ou de libélulas, parecem com fadas, mas são menores, tendo por volta de 10 centímetros e habitam as matas tropicais. Seriam poderosas se não tivessem magias exclusivas de cura...

– Mais uma história sem pé nem cabeça – murmurou Hermione para si mesma. Não sabendo porque ainda ouvia as histórias de Luna. Ela com aquele sonserino idiota? Ridículo, realmente

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Está atrasado, Malfoy, nos marcamos às 4h – ralhou Harry, mal o loiro entrara na biblioteca, sua expressão demonstrando todo o seu mal humor.

– Problema dos incomodados, Potter – respondeu Draco, sem se importar nem um pouco de ter feito o outro esperar. Na verdade, gostando muito, do fato. Não havia nada mais divertido do que irritar o herói da Grifinória, com certeza. Ainda mais num chato domingo à tarde, quando ele poderia estar fazendo muitas outras coisas que não incluíam permanecer duas horas numa chata biblioteca. Sentou-se na cadeira que estava na frente do moreno e sem uma palavra ou cumprimento começou a ler sobre o trabalho.

Realmente, não era algo difícil, com certeza não levaria muito tempo. Respirou fundo quando percebeu o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam e colocou o pergaminho na mesa, ficando subitamente irritado.

– Ok, Potter, o melhor aluno de DCAT e nosso grande herói salvador. O trabalho está bem na sua área, ainda mais se levarmos seu dom natural na matéria. Qual feitiço sugere que utilizemos no trabalho, senhor sabe-tudo? – disse arisco. Infelizmente era assim que ele era, quando se sentia acuado ele atacava, como um gato assustado. E se tinha algo que o assustava era estar na presença do moreno, pois nunca sabia bem como agir. Atacar acabava sendo um reflexo. Não era como se Harry não merecesse. Potter não o queria por perto, então estar perto era algo mais complicado do que realmente parecia. Muito mais complicado. Porque eles não eram amigos. Nem nunca seriam. E ele não podia tratar um inimigo como amigo, certo? Mesmo que por apenas duas horas.

E foi exatamente esse comportamento que mais irritou Harry. Primeiro o sonserino se mostrava altamente indiferente e no outro disparava farpas sem a menor razão!

– Escuta aqui, Malfoy, eu não vou fazer esse trabalho sozinho. Você vai me ajudar, ok?

– Não, Potter. Porque eu perguntei sobre o que o você _sugere_ que falemos. Você é o grande aluno de DCAT, não eu. Podemos escolher qualquer feitiço do nosso ano, então escolha um.

– Isso não parece um elogio... – disse Harry, desconfiado.

– E _não _é um elogio. É que já que teremos que fazer esse trabalho idiota, então que tiremos uma boa nota. Você é o sabe-tudo da matéria, então é inteligência da minha parte, apenas – disse Draco, dando seu famoso sorriso de lado.

– Se é assim que quer – respondeu Harry, irritado. Ah, era assim que ele queria, pois bem, assim seria – Patrono. É meu melhor feitiço, por que não escrevemos sobre ele? Você já conjurou um Patrono? – perguntou, sarcasticamente.

– E porque acha que eu já teria feito isso, Potter? Os dementadores não me afetam tanto a ponto de eu precisar aprendê-lo antes da hora. Diferente de você, claro. Afinal não pega bem para o grande Harry Potter ficar desmaiando cada vez que um aparece, não?

Harry trincou os dentes, furioso. Maldito Malfoy que nascera apenas para lhe importunar. Sentados frente a frente naquela mesa, sozinhos (quem mais frequentaria a biblioteca num domingo à tarde? Nem mesmo Hermione), ambos se olhavam de forma desafiadora, querendo ganhar uma batalha sem vencedor. E como vinha acontecendo ultimamente, Harry não conseguiu não reparar no loiro a sua frente. Malfoy estava sentado com as costas apoiadas no encosto da cadeira, levemente inclinado, numa postura displicente, levemente desafiadora, o tornozelo esquerdo sobre o joelho direito, estava vestindo jeans e um suéter (simples, mas muito diferente daquele que Harry ganhava todo natal). A corrente que Harry percebera que o outro usava no estranho dia da chuva dentro do castelo apenas levemente a vista. Dessa vez ele estava seco e não menos atraente. Muito diferente de Harry com seus jeans largos e o moletom que usava. Talvez Harry devesse começar a se vestir melhor.

– Então, o feitiço do Patrono. Como faremos? Eu sugiro...

– Você escolheu o feitiço, Potter, assim _eu_ sugiro como devemos fazer. É justo, não? Você me diz o que sabe do feitiço e eu faço o mesmo. Estruturamos o que sabemos por tópicos, fazendo a estrutura do relatório. O que acha?

Harry quis dizer que não concordava, contudo não pode negar que o método sugerido pelo maldito sonserino era o mesmo que ele sugeriria. Trincou os dentes, vendo-se sem saída, apenas lhe restava concordar.

– Ok, façamos do seu jeito, quero acabar o mais rápido possível, mesmo – disse Harry, irritado e já abrindo o livro na página certa. Draco sorriu novamente e concordou, não sem antes provocar novamente:

– Eu também, Potter, pode ter certeza. Sorte nossa que você é tão bonzinho e passivo, não?

Seria uma loooonga tarde.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Hermione empilhou os livros que ia devolver e suspirou, cansada. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão esgotada mentalmente. E nem havia estudado tanto! Devia ser cansaço acumulado. Espreguiçou-se, lembrando das palavras de Harry. Sabia que o moreno tinha razão, tanto que tinha diminuído o ritmo de estudos e nem sequer estudara no domingo (apenas lera um livro muito interessante). Agora, sentia-se como se, com isso, estivesse admitindo a derrota, era falhar em algo que queria. Hermione não gostava de falhar ou se achar incapaz em algo, ainda mais em algo no qual sempre fora boa.

Mas sabia que seus esforços não estavam adiantando. E quando não havia o que fazer, o melhor era ser inteligente e parar, parar antes de se afogar. Depois, estava cansada demais para aprender algo e sabia que se continuasse só ia piorar sua situação e suas médias. Fora as brigas que teria com Rony. Rony. Ele já vinha lhe irritando nos últimos tempos.

O pior, o mais frustrante, não era sua posição cair em relação a média da turma. Era perder para alguém que em nada se esforçava, que nunca estudava e passava o dia rodeado de meninas que ficavam suspirando apenas por ele ser um idiota feliz demais, sorridente e infantil demais. Lembrava bem de seu último encontro com ele, naquela mesma ala da biblioteca e do quanto ele não conseguira ficar ali com ela nem 10 minutos sem ter uma garota atrás dele. E ele nem sequer era realmente bonito! Se ele se arrumasse, se não fizesse tanta questão de ser diferente, e demonstrasse um pouco mais de respeito pelo uniforme, se ele acertasse aquela camisa, pelo menos! Mas aquele cabelo bagunçado, aquele monte de tralha. Entendia porque as meninas iam atrás de Harry, ele era simpático e gentil, entendia porque as garotas paqueraram tanto Diggory, ele era realmente bonito. Vitor era famoso e legal, alguém que conseguia deixar os outros a vontade, até mesmo Malfoy tinha seu charme. Que até poderia ser reparável se ele não passasse a maior parte do tempo sendo insuportável. Mas o que o oriental tinha que valesse a pena? Um rosto de menina? Um sorriso bobo? Um cabelo ridículo?

"Ele foge completamente ao estereótipo 'nerd' ou 'inteligente'. Se jogasse quadribol seria perfeito. Popular, o primeiro da turma e esportista. Alegre e sem defeitos. Se bem que para seguir os novos padrões das histórias publicadas deveria ter uma péssima personalidade."

Ok, não adiantava ficar pensando nisso. Releu os títulos das duas pilhas de livros a sua frente, conferindo aquele que devolveria e os que guardaria. A pilha a devolver era consideravelmente maior. Bom, ao menos suas costas agradeceriam. Abriu a mochila, guardando os livros com que ficaria.

– Se quiser te ajudo a carregar seus livros.

Hermione quase pulou com o susto que levou. Diferente do que ocorrera na última vez, ela agora estava completamente distraída e certa de que estava sozinha. Fechou os olhos, sabendo bem quem estava ao seu lado. Sua voz podia não ser arrastada como a dos sonserinos, mas definir a mais irritante era páreo duro. Idiotamente se viu perguntando:

– O quê?

– Quer que eu carregue os livros que não cabem na sua mochila? – ele perguntou, o sorriso se alargando – Nossa, você carrega coisa pra caramba! E está sempre por aqui também. Você é mesmo muito estudiosa, Granger.

– Você já me disse isso antes e, obrigada, mas não preciso da sua ajuda, vou devolver a maioria deles.

– Wow, quer dizer que já leu todos esses? Caramba! Posso me sentar aqui? – disse Chikage apontando para uma cadeira vazia. Ela ia negar, mas já que estava saindo da biblioteca... bom, ao menos isso calaria as fofocas sobre ela ter inveja do outro. Por que as pessoas não podiam aceitar que ela simplesmente desgostava dele? Balançou a cabeça dizendo sim e voltou a guardar suas coisas.

– Me diz, você é boa em História da Magia? – perguntou o rapaz, apoiando o rosto numa das mãos, o sorriso inocente substituído por um mais desafiador.

– Sou sim, por quê?

– Nossa, então é verdade que você consegue prestar atenção naquela aula? Incrível. Você é demais mesmo. Ei, será que nós poderíamos estudar juntos? – e desencostando o rosto das mãos e se apoiando na mesa, inclinando-se para a frente – Eu te ajudo em alguma coisa e você me ajuda em História. Por favor, vai, ninguém aqui é bom e eu nunca antes estudei História Inglesa! A História de onde eu vim é completamente diferente – pediu o oriental, deixando a garota muda. Quando ele pediu para sentar a sua frente ela imaginou qualquer coisa, mas nunca, nem em seus sonhos mais doidos, imaginou que ele pediria sua ajuda para algo! Que mudança louca de destino era aquela? Um sonserino pedindo a ajuda dela? Hermione considerou seriamente se não estava sonhando.

– Está pedindo... a minha ajuda? – perguntou ela ainda incerta.

– E por que não? Você é boa na matéria, estamos no mesmo ano e somos colegas, por que não podemos nos ajudar? Se não tiver algo no qual precise de minha ajuda eu te ajudo... a sei lá, praticar algo. Poções ou feitiços de preferência, que é no que eu sou melhor. O que acha? – e agora ele parecia uma criança pedindo um doce.

Claro que a garota se viu mais do que tentada a negar, quer dizer, odiava aquele cara, odiava seu sorriso permanente. Mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir um certo orgulho. Ele estava mesmo pedindo a sua ajuda. Ele estava precisando dela. Tinha algo no qual ele não era bom e queria a ajuda _dela_.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia – disse lentamente, não querendo de verdade ajudá-lo, mas aproveitando o gosto do pedido.

Tão do nada quanto aparecera ele puxou a varinha e apontou para a mochila dela. Murmurou algo que a grifinória não ouviu, mas não demorou a perceber que agora sua mochila comportava facilmente todo o seu material. Era o feitiço Indetectável de Extensão que ela tanto quisera aprender. [1]

– Então? – ele perguntou, encarando os olhos achocolatados. Já Hermione não pôde negar que ele tinha olhos realmente bonitos. – Please? Onegai?

– "Onegai"?

– Desculpe, lapso. Eu disse "por favor", em japonês.

– Então você é japonês – ela disse lembrando vagamente de uma discussão antiga sobre a nacionalidade do oriental. Não que ela se interessasse por algo a respeito dele, claro.

– Sim. Achei que era bem perceptivo pelo meu nome. Comprido e tão difícil que ninguém o acertou ainda. Mas não tenho cara de japonês, né? Sou mestiço.

– Seu nome é impronunciável, se quer saber.

– Então, me chame de Chikage. Consegue pronunciar? Realmente não me incomodo que me chamem pelo meu primeiro nome. E não vou te pedir para te chamar pelo seu. Então, me ajuda? Farei o que quiser em troca – Chikage insistiu, juntando as mãos em pedido, num ato típico dos japoneses, mesmo que Hermione não soubesse disso.

– Você em nada se parece com os japoneses. Pensei que eles não fossem tão expansivos – disse a garota, completando a frase em sua mente com um "e tão ridiculamente alegres".

– Ah, sim, isso é verdade, eles são fechados, muito difíceis de se relacionar com os outros e não muito sociáveis. Às vezes, muito chatos. Mas, como disse, sou mestiço. Só não me pergunte com que raça porque não faço à menor ideia – e apontando para o próprio rosto – Entretanto bastou me olhar no espelho para saber que não sou um japonês puro. Sem muito esforço, realmente. Cabelo não preto e olhos claros, já seriam um grande indicativo disso, de qualquer forma.

– Mas viveu lá... Devia chamar a atenção.

– Sabe... eu realmente achava que as pessoas me olhavam estranho... mas não exatamente pela mestiçagem, as pessoas gostavam de me chamar de esquisito. Não faço ideia do porquê – disse o meio-japonês apoiando o rosto na mão, o sorriso maior que o normal.

– Eu poderia te dar vários porquês – Hermione resmungou – Suas roupas, sua expansividade, sua aparência.

– Nossa! Você é bem observadora, hein! As coisas não escapam a seu olhar. Incrível!

Falando sério, aquele cara nunca se ofendia? Poderia ser tão inteligente na escola e tão burro a ponto de não perceber uma ironia?

– De qualquer forma, eu realmente vivi lá, mas não foi a vida toda, passei muitos anos longe do gelo de Hokkaido, derretendo perto dos trópicos no verão e virando um picolé no inverno. Parecendo um camaleão, alterando a cor da pele em cada estação. Triste mesmo – continuou Chikage, com sua típica teatralidade, sorrindo demais, fazendo cara de tristeza em seguida e voltando a sorrir.

– Não é a primeira vez que sai do Japão, então – disse a garota, percebendo a questão do sotaque pela primeira vez. Era verdade, ele não tinha um sotaque forte, mas não estava acostumado com o inglês, definitivamente, já que cometia erros claros de concordância – Por que saiu de lá? E ainda veio para um país em guerra – perguntou antes que percebesse.

– Não é não, passei uns anos da minha infância fora. Se quiser te conto os detalhes. Te conto a história da minha vida e porque vim para cá. E você me ensina História da Magia Inglesa! O que acha? Temos um acordo?

– Infelizmente para você – disse a garota se levantando, ainda irritada – Não tenho o menor interesse na história da sua vida. Nem no porque veio para cá, perguntei apenas por perguntar. E muito menos tenho tempo para te ajudar. Sinto muito. Porque não pede ajuda a outra pessoa – disse, erguendo um pouco o rosto, consciente que naquela matéria a única ajuda confiável era ela – Tenho que ir, bye.

– Bye, bye – ele disse, acenando com a mão esquerda, a cabeça ainda apoiada na mão direita, acenando até a garota sumir e então abaixando a mão, um novo sorriso, mais predador dessa, no rosto – Sei que não tem interesse, Granger... mas deveria ter.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry não era muito fã do inverno, principalmente quando tinha que jogar. Se já era frio no chão imagina a 10 metros desse? Toda a deliciosa sensação do voo ficava esquecida para que todos os seus pensamentos se dirigirem a um chuveiro de água quente.

Mesmo assim Harry ficou voando depois do treino de segunda. Não fez isso por nenhum motivo em especial, ele apenas queria ficar sozinho, longe dos Salões cheios. Ele apenas queria pensar. Pensar na grande confusão que estava sendo sua vida nos últimos anos.

Voldemort retornando, a Ordem ressurgindo, Sirius morto, seus sentimentos malucos por Gina, o fato dele não tirar Malfoy da cabeça, a nova obsessão de Hermione. Pareciam tão poucas coisas listadas dessa forma... mesmo assim tudo aquilo estava virando seu mundo de pernas pro ar.

Toda a guerra ao seu redor e a situação de ser o Eleito. Tudo isso, por si só, já acabava com ele. Queria não se preocupar e esquecer tudo, mas não conseguia. Voldemort, Gina e Malfoy, seus maiores problemas. E ele definitivamente não precisava que Trancy arruinasse uma das poucas coisas que ainda amava, que era ir a Hogmeasde.

Como, por Merlim, ia passar 14 horas junto do loiro? Como se às três horas passadas no dia anterior já não tivessem sido um inferno completo.

E pensando no diabo...

Harry era um apanhador, era seu talento ver coisas douradas ao longe. Era seu talento ver demais. E não é que lá estava Malfoy, do outro lado, voando também!

"O que ele estará aprontando?" – perguntou-se Harry, considerando a ideia de quebrar sua promessa e seguir o ponto loiro e verde. Mas não foi preciso. Malfoy também parecia estar apenas voando, como ele. Não que Harry acreditasse que o loiro poderia fazer algo tão inocente como apenas voar.

Com cuidado Harry mudou a direção da vassoura e deslizou rente ao chão, para subir depois e se esconder no telhado do castelo, pronto para perseguir o outro assim que ele se descuidasse, assim que saísse da linha.

Que se danasse a sua resolução de esquecê-lo, quando teria outra chance de pegá-lo no flagra como essa?

Sentou-se ali, seus pensamentos agora sob a figura loira que voava abaixo.

Malfoy era uma pedra constante no sapato, mas voava bem.

De repente, parado ali, observando o rival, Harry percebeu pela primeira vez todos os pensamentos que vinha tendo e que não sabia. O quanto vinha observando a aparência do loiro, o quanto os olhos cinza manchados estavam sempre invadindo sua mente, o quanto ele tinha que admitir que o outro era bom aluno, tinha bons feitiços e voava bem (apesar de não jogar).

Foi como se um raio tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça.

Uma coisa é pensar demais em seu rival e admitir que ele é bonito, outra bem diferente é admitir esse pensamento. E a mais difícil é encontrar um porque para tais pensamentos preencherem sua mente. E não era como se houvesse um motivo!

Não, não havia a menor razão para se pensar nele!

Malfoy não era nada! Nada além de um colega irritante que insistia em infernizá-lo, assim como Duda tinha feito no passado. Ôh sina! Primeiro Duda, depois Malfoy e agora Voldemort! Harry parecia ter nascido para ser perseguido! Quando um "parava", outro começava. E se seus perseguidores continuassem evoluindo dessa forma ele não tinha muita certeza se chegaria a idade adulta.

Viu uma garota se aproximar do campo, viu Malfoy descer. Não conseguia ver mais do que isso. Estariam ambos sorrindo? Sobre o que conversavam? Não pareciam garotas sonserinas. E por que não pareciam estar brigando ou conversando sobre coisas sem a menor importância? Foi quando Harry percebeu. Era o segundo raio que caia sobre sua cabeça em menos de dez minutos e ele, de repente, via as coisas fazendo todo o sentido. Ele de repente _sabia _porque não parava de pensar no loiro ou o porque ficara no telhado, naquele frio, observando o outro.

Ele poderia até ter se sentido aliviado se não estivesse tão aterrorizado!

Seus pensamentos voltando ao turbilhão de antes, sua razão ainda lhe dizendo que ele estava errado, que aquilo _não era possível_.

Entretanto poderia haver outra razão?

Se houvesse Harry adoraria conhecê-la.

– Não, não, não. Eu não estou pensando isso – disse Harry agarrando os cabelos e escondendo a cabeça nos joelhos flexionados. Sua cabeça fazendo uma enorme lista dos porquês que ele tanto buscava, mas quanto mais pensava, mais sua cabeça _doía._

Se recusando a aceitar os fatos que sua nova descoberta significava, Harry subiu novamente na vassoura e voou a toda velocidade para longe do loiro, que ainda conversava com a tal garota, como se tal distancia pudesse também distanciar seus pensamentos.

Voando cada vez mais rápido, sentindo cada vez mais frio, Harry se afastou do sonserino e de tudo o que ele o fazia pensar e perceber.

Chegou na Torre da Grifinória com seu corpo dormente de frio e seu estomago reclamando de fome.

Sua mente ainda uma confusão.

Porque não é todo dia que percebemos algo que pode mudar toda a sua própria concepção. E isso é pior ainda quando se percebe que o motivo de uma grande raiva direcionada a uma pessoa é apenas e simplesmente... inveja.

E o pior é que não era como se o outro realmente tivesse algo significativo para ser invejado. Quer dizer, os pais dele eram uns idiotas, preconceituosos, orgulhosos e arrogantes. E depois amar um filho é um reflexo natural. Então, inveja do quê? Inveja dele possuir uma família? Da beleza masculina recém descoberta? Não era como se pudesse invejar aquela péssima personalidade e o sorriso arrogante, ou a voz arrastada e irritante.

Não era como se ele quisesse um pai covarde ou um monte de amigos idiotas. Harry tinha plena certeza que não queria, ele amava seus pais e a coragem deles de morrerem por ele, ele amava seus amigos e não os trocaria por nada.

E ele era melhor do que Malfoy.

– Então por quê? Droga.

Ver os Weasley juntos sempre o fazia pensar no que era ter uma família. E por pior que fosse a família do outro, eles ainda tinham algo que os unia, um sentimento que os fazia protegerem um ao outro. Algo que Harry nunca conhecera de verdade. Mas era mais do que isso, não era?

Não era a personalidade de Malfoy, não era a família de Malfoy e muito menos era algo relacionado a seus amigos (que eram um desastre! Harry considerava se era possível que fossem realmente amigos)! Os seus eram definitivamente muito melhores. Era algo... mais... era a expressão despreocupada, eram os cabelos finos e sedosos (que pareciam sedosos, Harry não tinha como saber se eram mesmo), era a masculinidade e a beleza do outro. Eram coisas que ele não possuía. Um charme natural e arrogante, mas de uma arrogância que atraia. Do estilo "posso me achar bom, porque de fato, sou". Era a vida que o outro tinha, uma vida que só fora ameaçada com o retorno de Voldemort (como a de todo mundo, alias), mas que antes disso... não era como se alguma vez Malfoy tivesse tido problemas. Eram vidas muito diferentes, personalidades opostas.

E ele só podia estar ficando louco por invejar tais coisas.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Então, eles foram verificar?

– Sim, mas não foi algo assim tão inesperado.

– Sei... isso seria justificável em outubro, não agora. Me pergunto se...

– Está tudo ok. Nihany me avisou antes, fui lá. Deu tudo certo.

– Acho... que não sou bom para esse tipo de coisa...

– Relaxa, você está indo muito bem. E Ni confia em você. Não pode haver melhor prova de que está tudo dando certo do que isso.

– Hum... sei...

– Seu cabelo está ficando úmido de orvalho, vão reparar – disse o moreno. Os dois rapazes estavam na torre de Astronomia, os braços cruzados na grade. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos tinha o rosto apoiado numa das mãos. O vento fraco mal movia os cabelos longos que ambos possuíam. O orvalho da madrugada (eram 3:40h da manhã!) já se acumulando nas roupas e nos cabelos. Mas o moreno estava de botas e calças de couro, assim como a jaqueta. Ele não sentiria frio. Já o garoto ao seu lado, muito mais baixo, estava vestindo apenas um conjunto de moletom que ele costumava usar para dormir. Mas o rosto triste não dava o menor sinal de sono.

– Ei, me diz, qual o feitiço que usou no 9º andar? – perguntou o moreno, quebrando silencio, virando de costas para a grade, mas ainda apoiando seus braços nela, ficando de costas para as montanhas escuras e o lago negro pela noite. Não era lua cheia, a vista era uma imensidão negra que parecia sem fim. E ambos se sentiam em enorme paz diante dessa imensidão – Era ficou completamente furiosa! Foi bastante criativo. Claro que ela está ameaçando 20 minutos sobre a pior_ Cruciatus _que ela puder lançar.

– Imagino a cara dela. Quando o feitiço reagiu? Eu o lancei já faz 9 semanas.

– Há 24 dias. Claro que ela imediatamente desconfiou de nós. Não entendo porque, até parece que somos os únicos naquele castelo que fazemos esse tipo de arte! Eu poderia processá-la por injuria, mas... acho que não seria muito inteligente.

– Ela ainda não sabe que fui eu? Quer dizer, só há 3 pessoas que se atreveriam a enfeitiçar seu castelo.

– Digamos que ela desconfia, mas você já havia saído quando aconteceu. Ela não pode te acusar.

– Isso poderia significar... cara, estou morto.

– Não se preocupe. Erick disse que se ela realmente te acusar de algo ele vai assumir a autoria. Você sabe que o _Cruciatus_ não funciona nele. Nem qualquer oura maldição dessa natureza. Ele está imune. Uma das vantagens de ser imune a dor.

– Não quero dar problemas a ele.

– Você vive tirando-o de problemas. Acho que não tem ideia de como a vida dele era difícil sem você por lá. Você cuida dele o tempo inteiro. Permite que ele lhe use e não diz nada. Sem você ele estaria preso. Vocês dois estão ligados. Para sempre. E ele não pode sentir nada mesmo. Deixe-o fazer o que ele quiser. Não é como se ele permitisse o contrário mesmo.

– Ei... você acha que eu vou conseguir?

– Claro que vai. Estamos aqui para te ajudar se precisar de ajuda. E mesmo que Era nos proíba, bem, não é como se alguma vez na vida eu tenha lhe escutado.

– Você gostaria daqui, Maxxcy. É muito legal. As pessoas, os professores, o diretor, o modo como as pessoas confiam uma nas outras.

– E mesmo assim você sente falta daquele Castelo Maldito?

– O que posso fazer? Vocês três estão lá – e o sorriso que estava morto voltou. E Maxxcy sentiu seu coração gelado aliviado ao ver que ele sorria. Ele realmente gostava do japonês. Não o amava, pois sabia que não conseguia amar. Amava apenas a Nick e mais ninguém. Não era louco pelo amigo, esse tipo de sentimento só fora nutrido por duas pessoas em sua vida. Mas gostava dele. Nunca ligara para a tristeza de ninguém com exceção da de Nick ou da pequena libiana que confiava nele. Mas, admitia, não queria ver o japonês triste. Por ele, e Erick, Maxxcy sabia que agiria de forma a protegê-los. Eles confiavam nele e Maxxcy admitia que eram uma das poucas cinco pessoas no mundo que realmente poderiam fazê-lo.

– Acho que esse é realmente um bom motivo. Erick não é tão animado com você. Não tem a mesma graça aprontar por lá tendo a ele como parceiro. Quando voltar vamos soltar aqueles fogos que você me deu no Salão Principal? Bem na cara de Era? – perguntou, sorrindo de forma sádica, já antevendo a ira da Rainha.

– Bem, eu realmente não estou com tanta vontade de morrer ainda, mas... vamos. Essa eu não perco por nada! Que bom que gostou deles, achei que ficaria chateado por eu tê-los escondido dentro do seu armário – respondeu travesso.

– Digamos assim, quando abrir o _seu_ armário, tome cuidado, você pode ter uma revanche. E não adianta rir, se eu fosse você, tomaria muito cuidado.

– Ok, vou tomar. Estamos combinados?

– Sim, estamos. E acho que Erick também vai entrar nessa, mas depois falo com ele. Ele está chateado por não poder sair de lá para vir te ver...

– Não que você possa... – interrompeu Chikage, mas o moreno continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.

– ... Ei, você está tremendo. Acho melhor eu ir e você voltar para a cama.

– Não estou com frio!

– Bye, Chikei. Se cuida. E qualquer coisa, seja o que for, chame e eu estarei aqui.

– Claro, claro. Não é como se você fosse me dizer por que decidiu ir embora do nada. Até a próxima, Maxx... – mas quando se virou para se despedir apropriadamente percebeu que já estava sozinho na Torre – Realmente, quando se trata de desaparecer ele é o melhor! Mas por que eu ainda me surpreendo com isso?

Um minuto depois a porta da Torre de Astronomia era aberta por um zelador mal-humorado que resmungava sem parar algo sobre "aquele maldito Pirraça e seus truques". Mas a Torre estava completamente vazia.

**Continua...**

**Outubro/ 2010**

_**Notas: **__**[1]**_– Era o feitiço Indetectável de Extensão que ela tanto quisera aprender – _Este é o feitiço que o senhor Weasley usa para fazer uma barraca ter dois quartos (e alguns bruxos suítes inteiras), aumentar o tamanho interno dos carros e que Hermione mesmo usa no 7º livro para fazer um monte de coisas caber numa bolsinha de contas. Um feitiço muito prático!_

_**N/A:**__ Não me matem! Gente é o Harry! Ele nunca admitiria tão fácil que gosta do Draco, ele tinha que dar um outro nome para o que sente. Ele tinha que arranjar uma explicação lógica. Ou quase. Ficou muito confuso? Tentei não deixar muito, mas são os pensamentos dele e ele está confuso!_

_O que acharam da detenção do Trancy? Para quem conhece Death Note com certeza percebeu na hora de onde eu tirei a ideia. Mas eu achei muito legal! Harry e Draco presos? *¬* Para um personagem que nasceu no 2º capítulo até que Trancy está ajudando bastante, não?_

_Vocês também acham que 14 horas é muito pouco tempo?_

_E esse capítulo ficou mesmo grande. Acho que foi o maior até o momento... Espero que tenham gostado, foi um dos mais difíceis de escrever até agora. Principalmente porque realmente não tenho muito talento para diálogos e, caramba, como eles conversaram nesse capítulo! Realmente achei que ia levar pelo menos 15 dias para escrevê-lo._

**Agradecimentos: **_Obrigada aos que têm lido e pretendem continuar lendo essa fic e um agradecimento especial a todos os que deixaram reviews. Adoro saber o que estão achando da fic e, acreditem, elas fazem muito bem!_

_Uma perguntinha para quem deixou reviews: eu respondo todas no mesmo dia da atualização e envio por e-mail, vocês estão recebendo as respostas? Se alguém não recebeu resposta me avise, por favor! _

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

A essa altura todos tinham parado para assistir. Ninguém até aquele momento tinha visto o japonês errar, ele sempre fazia muito mais do que o pedido! Mas ele estava tão determinado a não tentar que atraira a curiosidade da turma inteira. (...)

Foi bem nesse momento que Chikage girou corretamente a varinha e disse as palavras certas, mas...


	6. Kimyona

_**Até agora: **__Hermione está cansada e decide que Harry tem razão e que ela deve enfim, desistir de tentar superar Chikage quando ele aparece na biblioteca e começa a conversar com ela, lhe pedindo ajuda nos estudos. Enquanto isso Harry e Draco tem que cumprir outra detenção juntos e Harry, que já notou que Draco não é apenas bonito e popular, e deduz então que o que está sentindo pelo loiro nada mais é do que inveja. _

**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixe uma review! Faz um bem enorme, acredite!**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Aquela foto fora ideia de Chikage. Não era uma foto excepcional. Era uma foto simples, em cores. Maxxcy adorara a ideia. Com sua câmera só foi necessário um rápido click e pronto. Essa tecnologia moderna!

E agora Erick podia olhar para ele próprio. Ele, Chikei, Maxxcy e Nihany. Todos sorriam. Os cabelos da Nick brilhando em seu tom dourado extremo, contrastando com os cabelos escuros de Maxxcy. Todos eles tinham cabelos cumpridos, mas apenas ela não era morena. Apenas ele tinha os cabelos tingidos. E com mechas lilases!

– Ora, eu já tenho um olho amarelo e outro verde. Porque não cabelos coloridos? – ele havia dito.

Aquela foto era preciosa. Para os quatro nela retratados. Porque eles só tinham uns aos outros. E nem mais uma sombra de apoio.

Capítulo 6 – Kimyona

Branco. Hermione gostava da cor branca, gostava do que o branco evocava. E dentre todas as lembranças que o branco lhe trazia a principal, e provavelmente a mais comum, era a da neve. Branco e neve é uma comparação tão comum e tão previsível que nada surpreenderia à morena se alguém risse dela por isso. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Sempre gostara do inverno. Não porque gostasse do frio, mas gostava das lembranças que o inverno lhe proporcionava desde criança. Era nessa época que ela podia fazer bonecos de neve, ficar com a lareira acesa, era quando tudo era enfeitado com luzes. Era à espera do natal. E Hermione adorava o natal. Não pelo motivo mais comum (os presentes ou a religião) e sim pela união. Mesmo em Hogwarts as pessoas pareciam se unir mais no natal, os alunos que não tinham para onde ir ou não queriam ir para casa por algum motivo especial, ficavam no castelo e até se sentavam juntos na hora da ceia. Todos pareciam esquecer um pouco que eram desconhecidos ou rivais, que eram de casas diferentes, que eram professores e alunos. Eram todos apenas pessoas curtindo, cantando, eram apenas pessoas juntas. Por isso esse era um período de escolha muito difícil para a morena. Ela sempre queria estar junto de seus pais (quase não os via, afinal. Passava de setembro a junho em Hogwarts e desde que completara 15 ficava agosto inteiro na casa de Rony e seus pais passaram a ver sua filha apenas durante um mês por ano. Não era a toa que às vezes eles lamentavam a escolha dela, mas nunca a ponto de fazê-la se sentir culpada por isso). Mas Hermione também queria estar junto de seus amigos. De Harry e de Rony. Principalmente de Rony.

Mas naquele ano seus pais queriam ir para a Grécia e não aceitavam um "não" como resposta.

E não era como se a garota não quisesse ir.

Depois Harry e Rony tinham planos de ficarem na Toca naquele natal.

Sentiria falta deles.

Ansiaria vê-los.

Da mesma forma que ansiava pela neve toda vez que o céu começava a assumir tons de azul e branco, sempre na mesma época de dezembro, a fazendo perder a hora porque se perdia sentada naquela janela apenas observando. A mente vazia, perdida na imensidão das terras de Hogwarts, nas águas geladas do lago, na fraca luz do sol brilhando no verde da grama e das árvores. E não importava o quanto ela acordasse cedo, ela sempre perdia a hora nesses dias.

O que não significava que ela chegasse atrasada às aulas.

Amava as aulas e amava aprender. E era muito mais confortável entrar nas salas agora que tinha aprendido a aceitar Kakinouchi, que ele era o melhor aluno, desde seu primeiro dia, e que parecia estar se dando muito bem nesta posição. Era estranho, mas ele também não parecia ter inimigos na escola e as pessoas não pareciam ficar chateadas por _ele_ conseguir responder bem todas as perguntas. Na verdade, ele era bem visto por quase todos os alunos, não importando a casa a qual pertencessem, todos o achavam alegre e engraçado. Todos gostavam dele. Sonserinos tinham orgulho do novo colega, corvinais e lufas-lufas o achavam diferente e não se importavam com seu uniforme verde. Até mesmo grifinórios o achavam divertido! E se não gostavam de algo nele era só o fato dele estar roubando os pontos que deveriam ser de Hermione e, portanto, da casa vermelha.

Ele era uma pessoa que simplesmente atraia as outras.

Um sonserino que fugia a todos os estereótipos que os anos haviam criado para os pertencentes à casa verde.

"Estereótipos, né?" – pensou a garota, lembrando de quando fora abordada na biblioteca pelo japonês e ele lhe dissera algo no qual ela não tinha parado para pensar até o momento, mas... agora – "Por que grifinórios e sonserinos tem que se odiar?"

Por quê? Nunca antes tinha parado para pensar efetivamente nessa pergunta. Por quê? Porque eram rivais naturais e esse era o certo, não?

No entanto, não fora ela mesma que pensara, há poucos minutos, que o Natal era legal simplesmente porque as rivalidades eram ignoradas? Não era ele uma prova que nem todo sonserino era um idiota que achava divertido irritar os outros? Que os sonserinos não precisavam se manter distantes dos outros alunos apenas porque pertenciam a casa verde?

Talvez, apenas talvez, ele tenha razão...

Porque, afinal, não eram Snape e Andromeda Tonks sonserinos?

E não era Pedro Petigrew um grifinório? E não fora ele tão covarde a ponto de trair seus melhores amigos? Pedro não precisava nunca ter contado a Voldemort que era ele o Fiel do Segredo. Podia deixar Voldemort pensando que era Sirius. Sirius nunca diria a verdade, ele morreria guardando esse segredo. E os pais de Harry poderiam estar vivos agora.

Mas a casa do leão podia ter covardes. Traidores. Podia ter alunos que irritavam outros apenas por serem mais fortes.

E a casa verde podia muito bem adotar sangues-puro que não odiassem sangues-ruins e até que se casassem com eles. Não fora isso que a mãe de Tonks fizera? Uma Black, sangue-puro, tradicional, rica e possuidora de todos os pré-requisitos estereotipados que todos tinham a respeito da Sonserina?

Mas acreditar nisso, perceber isso, não era ir contra a tudo o que se acreditou por cinco anos e meio?

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Dessa vez estou com o uniforme ajeitado, professora! – disse Chikage, rápido, assim que entrou dentro da sala de Transfiguração e antes que a professora dissesse algo. McGonnagal o olhou séria, mas fez que sim com a cabeça, permitindo a entrada do sonserino quando confirmou que ele realmente estava arrumado. Era impressionante o quanto o garoto resistia a mudar! Sorriu vendo-o se sentar perto de Malfoy e Parkinson. Não adiantava negar, ela gostava do garoto e admirava muito sua alegria contagiante, seu jeito de ver a vida, mesmo quando o mundo bruxo estava em plena guerra. Ele lembrava Tonks no seu jeito animado. A diferença é que Tonks sabia da guerra e lutava nela, já Kakinouchi, bem... Minerva não duvidava que ele nem sequer soubesse que havia algum problema no mundo lá fora. Ah, a inocência dos jovens. Os adultos não tinham tempo de ser tão inocentes e otimistas. Os adultos tinham dores muito profundas para se permitir essa alegria de viver.

– Aliás, professora, bela capa! Gostei muito – disse Chikage, de repente, interrompendo seus pensamentos e sorrindo mais ainda. Sim, ele era realmente uma peça única.

– Obrigada, Kakinochi – agradeceu a professora, tentando evitar o sorriso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Bem, não fazia mal sorrir às vezes, certo? – Muito bem, todos quietos agora. Hoje vamos avançar um pouco mais na matéria e começaremos a transfigurar animais vertebrados de maior porte. Avançaremos mais rápido a partir de agora, para terminar animais de porte grande ano que vem e iniciarmos então, a transfiguração humana. Tenho aqui comigo uma caixa de esquilos gigantes do norte. Com o tamanho de um cão pequeno, eles são ideais para a aula, por serem mansos, na maioria. Mas realmente espero que, como turmas de NOMs não os machuquem. Tentarão transfigurá-los em... Sim, senhor Kakinochi?

– Professora, será que não posso usar outra coisa para transfigurar, sei lá? Os livros ou em qualquer outra coisa? Pode ser algo, assim, cheio de detalhes? Sabe o que é, eu, definitivamente, não acerto transfigurar seres vivos. Posso fazer o contrário, coisas não vivas em seres vivos, mas... Realmente, professora, não é uma boa ideia.

– Não se preocupe em errar, ninguém nasce sabendo, senhor Kakinochi.

– Eu sei! Mas a senhora iria poupar muuuuito trabalho posterior se me dispensasse dessa tarefa.

– Mas não farei isso. Ninguém aqui tentou transfigurar um animal vertebrado tão grande antes, então não precisa ter medo. Depois a transfiguração de vertebrados grandes faz parte das coisas que serão cobradas de vocês nos exames. Se não praticar não vai passar no fim. É isso o que quer?

– Então talvez fosse melhorar me reprovar logo. Iria poupar o trabalho de tentar me ensinar, de corrigir o que der errado e de me reprovar no fim do ano. É sério, transfiguro qualquer coisa inanimada que pedir, mas não seres vivos. Já estou até com dó do pobre do esquilo que eu pegar. Sendo assim, talvez fosse melhor eu me retirar...

– Senhor Kakinochi, pegue um esquilo, sua varinha e comece. Não vou te reprovar por um pedido seu e isso não vai lhe dispensar da aula. Fui bem clara? Ótimo. O que acham de transformar seus esquilos em almofadas? Elas podem ter o tamanho do esquilo, mas não podem ser muito felpudas, nem devem se mexer e muito menos possuírem rabos. Então...

– Mas professora, não estou precisando de nenhuma almofada no momento. No entanto, estou precisando de...

– Senhor Kakinochi – disse McGonnagal de forma ameaçadora. Seu tom lembrando muito o tom usado por ela quando tinha que controlar Lino Jordan durante a locução dos jogos de quadribol. Era o tom de quem não estava com a mínima paciência e vontade de repetir – Pegue um esquilo, a varinha e comece, não vou repetir.

Chikage ficou quieto, pegou um esquilo e levou-o para sua mesa, sentou-se e olhou para o esquilo comportadamente sentado, coçou a cabeça e pegou a varinha. Olhou o esquilo de novo.

– Professora, tem certeza mesmo? – perguntou mais uma vez, incerto. O esquilo mexeu o rabo.

– Senhor Kakinochi.

Chikage passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda e tornou a encarar o esquilo.

– Ok, desculpe aí amiguinho – disse ao bichinho que o olhava cheio de curiosidade – Vou fazer meu melhor, mas não garanto nada. Tem um último desejo? Gostaria de uma última refeição?

– Chikage Kakinochi!

– Ok, professora, ok. Vou fazer!

A essa altura todos tinham abandonado seus esquilos para assistir a transfiguração de Kakinouchi. O japonês era normalmente tão confiante e sempre fazia muito mais do que o pedido! Todo o receio que ele claramente demonstrava acabou por deixar a turma muito curiosa. Klein acabou espetando a varinha no próprio pergaminho sem perceber, de tão concentrada que estava na cena de oriental conversando com o esquilo, e não soube bem como isso o transformou num cogumelo, mas ninguém notou, até porque foi bem nesse momento que Chikage girou corretamente a varinha e disse as palavras certas, mas seu esquilo continuou na mesma posição, olhando para ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele chegou a abrir a boca para perguntar ao bichinho se estava tudo bem quando a bochecha deste inchou. Chikage arregalou os olhos enquanto via seu esquilo inchar inteirinho e começar a mudar. Quando terminou Chikage olhou bem para o pobre ex-esquilo e depois para a professora, que, como o resto da sala, estava estática.

– Eu disse que não era boa ideia. Olhe só para ele agora! Espero que saiba como consertar isso, professora, porque eu não faço ideia – disse, cutucando com o dedo o que um dia tinha sido um esquilo – Tudo bem aí? – perguntou ao bichinho, mas não era como se ele pudesse obter alguma resposta. Seu esquilo, que devia ter virado uma almofada, era agora uma mistura de coisas não identificáveis. Seu corpo parecia uma bolsa meio oval de alfinetes rosa (e muito surrada), com um pompom numa das pontas (um resquício de seu rabo?), não possuía pés e seu corpo era sustentado por duas minúsculas asinhas do tamanho de moedas que se mexiam sem parar, como as asas de um beija-flor, sustentando-o no ar. Abaixo do que poderia ser seus ombros, duas minúsculas mãos semi-humanas estavam penduradas, completamente inúteis e lembravam as mãozinhas de um Tiranossauro Rex. E do alto de seu corpo subia uma espécie de antena rosa com um olho na ponta. E com pálpebra! Sem boca visível, o pobre esquilo ainda era um ser vivo, com certeza, mas...

– Acho que vou patenteá-lo se tiver alguma utilidade – disse Chikage, ainda cutucando o bichinho inexpressivo – Veja bem, com certeza, será único no mundo.

McGonnagal chegou perto da nova criatura e olhou para Chikage, que fazia cócegas com o dedo no corpo fofo, mas não era como se ele estivesse sentindo algo, pois continuava imóvel. Na verdade, ele parecia bem mal-humorado.

– Sabe, olhando desse ângulo é quase fofo. Meio esquisito, sem muita expressão, mas... – continuou ele, ainda tentando arrancar alguma reação do seu pequeno esquilo.

– Como fez isso? – perguntou McGonnagal, a voz não conseguindo esconder todo o espanto que a dominava. Já vira erros em suas aulas, mas aquilo era...

– Não pergunte para mim! Sou completamente inocente! – exclamou o japonês, as mãos abertas a altura do rosto, como se estivesse se rendendo – Eu avisei, a senhora não me ouviu! – e ante a expressão de total espanto que a mestra de transfiguração ainda fazia, completou – Por acaso, sabe o que significa desastre total, professora? – perguntou, voltando a brincar, ou tentando, com sua fracassada almofada. Seu sorriso intacto no rosto de boneca.

– O quê?

– Eu, transfigurando seres vivos.

O pobre ex-esquilo balançou sua antena olho, para cima e para baixo, concordando e a classe inteira explodiu em risos.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Não ter aula num horário no qual metade da escola está dentro das salas era muito estranho, mas Harry adorava a sensação daqueles corredores vazios. Ele nunca tivera problemas com a solidão, estava mais do que acostumado com ela. O castelo sempre lhe dera uma sensação de paz, muito semelhante, ele acreditava, com aquela que as pessoas tinham com seu lar.

E depois de cinco anos, dos quais dois ele esteve de posse do Mapa do Maroto não era como se Harry tivesse medo de se perder e ir parar num corredor errado, como ocorrera no seu 1º ano. Ele podia se dar ao luxo de caminhar perdido em seus pensamentos e sabendo que acharia o caminho de volta. Ou pelo menos, acreditando nisso.

E era exatamente isso que ele fazia, enquanto seus pés lhe levavam à enfermaria, onde ele encontraria Rony, que havia passado lá mais cedo quando fora acertado por um feitiço de Cullen na aula de Flitwich. O dano não fora realmente grande e até poder-se-ia dizer que Rony estava bem, se não fosse o fato de que o feitiço era para fazer as coisas crescerem e Rony fora atingido diretamente na cabeça. Por sorte não fora sua cabeça que começara a crescer, mas os cabelos ruivos conseguiram alcançar pelo dois metros de cumprimento em menos de cinco minutos. E o pior, eles voltavam ao exagerado cumprimento cada vez que eram cortados. Mas nada que Madame Pomfrey não conseguisse resolver. Harry tinha certeza que ambos ainda iriam encontrar Mione para o almoço juntos.

Mas que fora engraçado, isso fora. Harry tinha que confessar que foi um dos que riu da cena. Rony definitivamente não era do tipo que ficava bem com cabelos longos. Hermione disse que ele estava parecido com o primo Itt, da família Adams. Mas não era como se o moreno tivesse tido uma normal infância trouxa para saber quem era o tal primo Itt. No entanto, depois de ver Rony ele começava a imaginar como seria o tal personagem do desenho trouxa. Dino concordara com a garota e rira muito. Até mesmo Rony rira antes de se olhar no espelho.

É, Rony não devia deixar os cabelos crescerem. Engraçado como ele não ficava bem enquanto Gui e Gina ficavam ótimos com cabelos longos. Não conseguia imaginar nenhum dos dois diferentes, afinal os conhecera assim.

Gina. Seus cabelos estavam mesmo cada vez mais cumpridos. Ela ficava bem assim, apesar de achar que já estavam meio longos demais. Não que Harry não gostasse de cabelos cumpridos, mas atualmente vinha apreciando mais os cabelos mais curtos. Não sabia quando começara a olhar para a ruiva e a notar esses pequenos detalhes. Ou quando suas atenções começaram a se desviar dela.

Quer dizer, de início, ficava pensando nela o tempo todo, terminando sempre por dizer a si mesmo que não devia fazer isso. Agora que enfim seus pensamentos pareciam estar se desviando da ruiva, Harry se indagava sobre o motivo.

No começo ele não havia percebido que estava pensando cada vez menos na amiga, na verdade só se dera conta do fato quando, naquela manhã tinha visto um rapaz da Corvinal pedir para sair com a ruiva. E ela mal tinha acabado de terminar com o namorado anterior! Harry fingira não ver, mas achava que Gina tinha percebido que ele estava ouvindo, pois num dado momento olhou para onde ele estava. Um olhar longo e penetrante que quase fez Harry se entregar. Então disse que ia pensar, mas poderiam passar uma parte do dia juntos em Hogsmeade. E por ela ainda olhar na sua direção Harry não pode ver a expressão do rapaz, mas imaginava que ele ficara contente. O grifinório, no entanto, sentiu um grande desanimo invadir seu peito.

Hogsmeade.

Realmente, estavam a uma semana do tão esperado passeio. Todos já estavam fazendo seus planos e ficando cada vez mais animados, e depois essa era a única visita que fariam naquele fim de ano e a próxima seria só no dia dos namorados. A animação não era para menos.

E ele não poderia nem aproveitar o passeio porque estaria grudado no imbecil do Malfoy. Literalmente grudado.

Por um dia inteirinho. Harry realmente estava considerando passar a odiar Trancy.

E só de pensar que perderia o tão esperado passeio para passar o dia todo ao lado do loiro, sentia um desanimo e um medo crescente subir por sua espinha. Como se algo ruim fosse acontecer nesse dia. Mas isso era meio óbvio se fosse levar em conta que os dois nunca antes tinham passado tanto tempo e juntos e não poderiam nem comer em paz, nem... Ceús! Como eles fariam para ir ao banheiro?

– Ah, cara... Dumbledore, porque o senhor tinha que contratar justo o Trancy? – Harry perguntou para o nada, já sofrendo por antecipação.

E só de pensar no quanto ele teria que olhar para aqueles olhos azuis manchados, Harry mais desejava limpar masmorras imundas. Porque olhar para aqueles olhos lhe fazia se sentir estranho e Harry odiava essas sensações. Gostava de estar no controle e quando estava com o sonserino a última coisa que acontecia era ele ficar no controle. Ele nunca era ele. Era como se Malfoy tivesse o dom de tirar de dentro do moreno uma parte escondida que ninguém conhecia, nem o próprio.

E só de pensar que ele podia vir a tomar conhecimento dessa parte no domingo o deixava apavorado.

Seus pensamentos só foram novamente interrompidos quando chegou à enfermaria. E nem sequer tinha percebido que estava ali.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Posso saber o que é isso do seu lado? – perguntou um Rony abismado a um Chikage sorridente que andava pelo castelo com seu ex-esquilo voando ao lado. O animal não parecia muito contente e a cena não podia ser mais estranha.

– Minha mais nova mascote! – respondeu o japonês sorrindo e recebendo por resposta um olhar de dúvida por parte dos dois garotos a sua frente (provavelmente era um olhar de dúvida quanto a sua sanidade, mas...).

Harry e Rony (agora com os cabelos devidamente curtos) tinham acabado de sair da enfermaria e seguiam para o Salão Principal. Rony vinha falando sobre como fora difícil dar fim a tanto cabelo e que ainda tivera que aturar Hermione e Dino o caminho todo até a enfermaria fazendo piadas sobre os cabelos que já arrastavam no chão ("cara, porque justo eles já tinham dominado o feitiço e foram comigo? Não podia ter sido você?"). Dino também dissera algo sobre uma trança e uma torre com um príncipe do lado de baixo e passara o resto do caminho tirando sarro de Rony. Ele estava louco para chegar ao Salão e exibir seus mais novos curtos cabelos ao moreno quando ambos os meninos viram-se frente a frente com Kakinouchi e uma estranha coisa voadora a seu lado.

E não era como se grifinórios parassem sonserinos para fazer perguntas educadas. Normalmente eles se paravam para trocar insultos, principalmente quando o grifinório era um Weasley, mas, naquele momento, não foi como se Rony ou Harry tivessem se tocado que conversavam normalmente com o mais novo e estranho sonserino.

Era um consenso geral que grifinórios e sonserinos só se confrontavam para brigar ou quando não havia escolha. E apesar daquela não ser uma situação que exigisse a boa comunicação entre alunos, ou mesmo o enfrentamento entre alunos, não era todo dia, mesmo numa escola de magia, que se via um bicho tão esquisito.

E também não era a primeira vez naquela manhã que Chikage era abordado por causa de seu esquilo transfigurado. Na verdade, era já a 54ª vez! Grifinórios, corvinais e lufas-lufas, esquecendo completamente da rivalidade que as outras casas sentiam pela Casa da Serpente, ainda mais em tempos de guerra, haviam parado-o para perguntar o que era o estranho animal. E a todos Chikage respondera com seu típico sorriso. Mas ver grifinórios e sonserinos serem educados entre si, principalmente quando os grifinórios eram um Weasley e um Potter era algo mais estranho de se imaginar do que uma almofada voadora com uma antena olho. Ou não.

– E que diabos é isso? – perguntou Harry, encarando o olho negro do objeto voador não identificado que plainava ao lado do sonserino oriental.

– Não faço a menor ideia – respondeu o japonês – Criei hoje na aula de Transfiguração. A professora ainda não conseguiu fazê-lo voltar ao normal. Eu não tentei, lógico, a coisa poderia ficar pior. Mas desde que ela tentou seu corpo fica oscilando entre rosa e roxo e olhando para o estranho ser ao seu lado Se olhar bem, até que é simpático não acham?

– Não – responderam juntos, os rostos em semi-caretas.

– Ei, também não precisam ser tão sinceros! Ele pode ter sentimentos! Vai magoá-lo! – disse Chikage, fingindo que ia abraçar sua "mascote", mas parando, de forma meio cômica já que os braços já envolviam o animal (apesar de ainda não tocá-lo), ante ao comentário de Rony:

– Espero que você não esteja planejando levá-lo para o almoço. Ninguém vai comer com essa coisa do lado.

– Ah, não sejam malvados com o bichinho, ele um dia foi muito bonito, sabem. E esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer com qualquer um! Vão me dizer que nunca ficaram momentaneamente diferentes por causa de um feitiço errado? Tipo, dentes maiores, uma galhada na cabeça, pelos no rosto, cabelos ao chão e coisas do tipo. Isso me faz pensar... O que eu devo dar para ele comer?

– Você realmente não espera que nos respondamos isso, espera? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

– Ora, nunca custa tentar, não? Onde está a amiga de vocês, a Granger?

– Ela estuda Aritmancia, nós não. Vamos encontrá-la no Salão Principal, daqui a pouco.

– Hum... ok. Bem, então acho que nos encontramos lá, irei na frente, tenho aula as 13h e ainda tenho que tentar identificar o que dar para ele, além de tentar descobrir _se _ele tem uma boca. E pior, se tiver, se ele tem a outra extremidade. Então vou indo na frente, vamos Kimyona – disse Chikage, sorrindo e acenando para o estranho ser voador ao seu lado que passou a segui-lo.

– O quê? – exclamou Rony.

– O que o quê? – perguntou Chikage, parando no meio do caminho, mostrando uma surpresa teatral, algo que Harry já percebera ser típico do outro. Ou Kakinouchi estava rindo, ou estava agindo de modo dramático, como se estivesse atuando numa peça cômica, tornando suas expressões e movimentos exagerados. Hermione havia dito que isso o tornava ainda mais idiota. Mas Luna havia dito que o japonês estava era agindo como se a Terra fosse um grande palco no qual atuamos. E mais, ele transformava a vida numa peça cômica, numa coisa alegre, como se a tristeza não pudesse atingi-lo. Ela ainda completara com um "é difícil confiar em alguém que passa o tempo todo atuando. Ou num mundo próprio, ignorando o mundo real". E Rony perguntara ao moreno desde quando Luna podia dizer coisas do tipo. Mas Hermione ainda achava o japonês apenas um bobo alegre sem preocupações na vida.

– Você o chamou do quê? – perguntou Rony, cautelosamente, era como se tivesse medo de ouvir a resposta.

– Kimyona. Eu dei esse nome para ele – e ante aos olhares surpresos – Significa 'esquisito'. Eu ia chamá-lo de Zen Saigai, que significa 'desastre total', afinal é isso que ele é, mas ele não atendeu. Tentei então Waruikoto, que significa 'mal-feito', mas deu na mesma. Mas quando o chamei de Kimyona deu certo. Então, ficou Kimyona mesmo. Mas acho que ele não sabe bem o que significa... Ou, como eu, já estivesse acostumado a ser chamado assim. Até que combina com ele, não?

– Realmente, é esquisito. Aliás, vocês dois são.

E Chikage... riu.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Não havia visto Kakinouchi sair da aula de DCAT. Depois da aula de Feitiços, na qual Rony fora encaminhado para a enfermaria por ela e Dino, Hermione havia corrido para sua aula de Aritmancia. Normalmente seria ela e Harry quem se responsabilizariam por levar Rony a enfermaria, mas Harry ainda não havia acertado o feitiço e o professor pedira a Dino para acompanhar a garota. Harry não protestara porque, bem, não era como se um monte de cabelo fosse machucar Rony. A não ser que ele tropeçasse, claro.

Foi enquanto corria para a aula que mais gostava, ao deixar Rony devidamente entregue na enfermaria, que a garota viu a turma da Sonserina deixando a sala de Trancy e percebeu que o japonês não estava entre eles. Se estivesse não teria como não vê-lo. Assim, sabia que ele havia faltado na aula.

Isso era estranho.

Ele nunca faltava porque nunca nada lhe acontecia que lhe impedisse de ir às aulas. Nem mesmo um feitiço errante o acertava. Ou uma simples gripe. Nem mesmo uma única visita a enfermaria em quase dois meses. Ele era tão incrivelmente perfeito! Tão incrivelmente insuportável! Bem que seus pais diziam que perfeição demais era ruim. E eles estavam certos. O japonês era o tipo de cara que irritava porque nada nunca dava errado para ele. Era como se ele tivesse a _Felix Felicis_ no próprio sangue!

O irritante garoto perfeito.

Perfeito demais. Muito bonito, muito inteligente, com ótimas notas, com senso de humor, sem defeitos aparentes como a arrogância, a superioridade, o narcisismo. Ele nem sequer era paquerador! Ele era alegre e fazia amizade com todo mundo. Não parecia fazer distinções, não tratava mal os alunos de outras casas. Ele tinha tantas qualidades que irritava!

Ainda mais num período de guerra.

Quando se vive numa guerra a qualquer momento tudo pode ruir. As pessoas andam com medo, vivem com medo. Se não forem elas, é sua família. E não importa o que acontece, no fim, de uma forma ou de outra, tudo será trágico. Se você sobreviver ileso e com toda a sua família as pessoas vão te odiar por isso. Por ter dado tudo certo para você enquanto elas sofrem. Se houver a perda de alguém as pessoas te aceitam, mas aquela perda irá marcá-lo para sempre.

Numa guerra não existiam pessoas ilesas. Todas seriam marcadas de alguma forma. Seriam marcadas pelo seu sangue e pelo lado que deveriam aderir, seriam marcadas pelo medo dos amigos, pelo medo de perder aqueles que amam. Seriam marcadas pela necessidade de sobreviver, muitas vezes passando por cima de outras pessoas que igualmente querem viver.

Num mundo assim era quase uma heresia haver um rapaz tão feliz e perfeito. Um garoto que parecia não ter medo de nada. Alguém capaz de ser plenamente feliz como se a vida não causasse nenhuma preocupação ou dor. Ele não era só irritantemente perfeito, ele era também irritantemente feliz.

Claro que Hermione sabia que ela, dentre tantas pessoas, não podia reclamar disso. Ela nunca fora infeliz. Ela tinha pais que a amavam, coisa que a guerra tirara de muitos dos seus próprios colegas. Ela tinha uma família que a aceitava como ela era, seus pais em nenhum momento foram contra o fato dela querer ser uma bruxa. Ela tinha ótimas notas, ótimos amigos, bons colegas, e não era uma garota feia. Ela namorara Victor Krum!

Hermione tinha consciência que invejava Kakinouchi.

E não negava isso. Mas não entendia porque sua mente tinha sempre que voltar a pensar nele! E ele nem era como ela. Ele não se esforçava no que fazia. Ele conseguia as coisas de modo muito fácil e por isso não devia dar o menor valor para elas.

Mas não podia negar (por mais que realmente quisesse) que Kakinouchi era... que ele exercia uma certa fascinação nos outros, talvez por ser um tanto quanto misterioso ou simplesmente por não ligar para o que eles consideravam importante (como o uso do uniforme ou mesmo a rivalidade entre casas).

E sabia que não podia culpá-lo por ser feliz também.

Mas simplesmente não conseguia se impedir de achar que o sonserino era irritante de tão perfeito.

Era algo emocional e não algo racional.

Era algo que ele despertava nela e ela não podia lutar contra.

Ainda não acreditava que ele havia lhe pedido ajuda. Era algo muito surreal. Como se ele precisasse de ajuda em algo. Como se ela fosse perder seu tempo com ele. Do jeito que não estudava não custava nada ao oriental perder um dia ou dois lendo a matéria para variar. Ele que se virasse, cabeça para tanto ele com certeza tinha.

E ela não queria nem pensar em ter que passar com ele mais do que o tempo necessário exigido pelas aulas que eles compartilhavam.

Sabia que estava sendo teimosa, sabia que exagerava quando o assunto era ele. Mas o que podia fazer? Da mesma forma que Harry não suportava Malfoy ela não suportava o japonês. Como Harry havia encontrado o seu rival e como Harry não era como se de repente as coisas entre eles poderiam mudar.

Eram, afinal, os mesmo sentimentos: uma intensa rivalidade de personalidades e casas. De desejos.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Se na hora do almoço houvesse alguém naquele castelo que ainda não tinha ouvido falar do estranho animal que Chikage havia criado por enganado (e que nem McGonnagal havia conseguido consertar) isso não era mais uma opção após a hora do almoço. O Salão Principal parecia mais uma rua congestionada no centro de Londres, pois aluno por aluno que entrava no Salão andava mais devagar para ver o estranho animal voador, que ficava parado a poucos centímetros da cabeça de seu criador, parecendo mal-humorado. Chikage, no entanto, continuava alegre como sempre e servia ao mascate pedaços de sua própria comida, mas nada parecia despertar a atenção do ex-esquilo.

– Ele é mais enjoado do que parece – disse Chikage, tentando oferecer, dessa vez, um pedaço de carne, que foi igualmente ignorado – Desse jeito parece que está é fazendo greve de fome.

– Carne? Ele é um esquilo, Chikage! – disse Malfoy, indignado – Tente dar frutas para ele.

– Mas ele recusou até a alface! – defendeu-se o japonês, ignorando as risadas que a discussão despertava. Uma coisa era fato, Kimyona estava fazendo sucesso, talvez não do modo como gostaria, mas... E ver Chikage bancando a babá era algo único, ainda mais quando o oriental era, por natureza, alguém altamente dramático. Diversos alunos, inclusive os das mesas vizinhas, esticavam o pescoço para assistir a cena e riam com ela.

– Mas ele não é um coelho, é um esquilo. Já tentou uma nós?

– É uma boa ideia! – respondeu Chikage, puxando a varinha do bolso traseiro da calça, ação que fez Kimyona se afastar, assustado com o objeto mágico e provavelmente temendo por si próprio. Mas a varinha foi direcionada para o prato do japonês, onde pedaços de frutas estavam picadas, todas não tendo despertado nem um segundo olhar em Kimyona – _Allagí_ – sussurrou Chikage e as frutas em seu prato mudaram rapidamente para as nozes que Malfoy havia sugerido – Prontinho! Aqui, Kimyona, o que acha? – perguntou, estendendo um pedaço do novo alimento, sem sucesso imediato, mas ganhando uma aproximação cautelosa. Se o nariz fosse algo visível, teriam percebido que o ex-esquilo cheirava a comida oferecida antes de enfim, dar um sumiço nela, tão rápido como quanto uma criança poderia fazer com um doce antes da hora do almoço.

– Ora, achei a boca dele! – exclamou Chikage feliz, oferecendo mais nozes e não percebendo o olhar incrédulo que diversos alunos lhe dirigiam. Ou julgando tais olhares ao fato de Kimyona estar finalmente aceitando comer algo. Mas não era esse o motivo que atraíra a atenção dos sangues-puros, dos sétimo anistas e dos professores. O que deixara todos de boca aberta havia sido o pequeno feitiço que transfigurara frutas em nozes. E a primeira lei da transfiguração era a não possibilidade de transfiguração de alimentos.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry sabia que Hermione estava lhe perguntando algo, mas não sabia bem o que era. Percebeu o olhar que alguns dirigiram a Kakinouchi, no entanto, não ligou. A mágica recém-executada pelo japonês também ignorada. Mas, afinal, não era como se Harry conhecesse as impossibilidades da magia para se preocupar com algo que ele não sabia não ser possível. E já estava há tanto tempo em Hogwarts que às vezes até seus amigos esqueciam de seu passado trouxa e do quanto ele desconhecia do próprio mundo.

Depois suas atenções não estavam realmente no japonês e sua mais nova mágica inédita e sim no loiro ao lado dele. Sim, Draco Malfoy estava sentado ao lado do japonês para almoçar, mesmo que o novo mascote do japonês fosse algo que se quisesse ver enquanto comia, devido a sua cor rosa carne, combinada com sua pele surrada e acabada, o fazia ficar ainda mais intragável, ele parecia, na verdade, estar em carne viva. Mas lá estava Draco Malfoy, conversando e ajudando o colega, coisa que nunca o vira fazer antes. As garotas ao redor de ambos pareciam ainda mais felizes de ver os dois mais bonitos sonserinos lado a lado e os sorrisos que Kakinouchi dirigia ao loiro eram decididamente diferentes.

E Harry não gostou nada de reparar tal detalhe.

Draco Malfoy não tinha amigos. Draco Malfoy tinha servos. Ele tinha Crabe e Goyle. Ele tinha Parkinson. E nenhum deles chegava aos pés do loiro. Nem em beleza, nem notas, nem em nada. Eram todos idiotas puxa-sacos. Eram pessoas sem valor algum. E provavelmente péssimas companhias. Mas era diferente em relação ao japonês. Chikage era tudo que os amigos de Draco não eram. E eles realmente pareciam amigos.

Como, por Merlin, ele podia invejar aquele loiro irritante!

Harry mordeu a ponta do garfo irritado, sem saber exatamente o que o irritava tanto.

Era uma sorte que a mesa da Grifinória ficava longe da mesa da Sonserina, era uma sorte que Harry não ouvira Malfoy chamar o japonês pelo primeiro nome.

Mas Zabini ouvira e não pode deixar de estranhar. Draco chamando alguém pelo primeiro nome? Nem Crabe e Goyle tinham tamanho privilegio. Apenas ele e Pansy. E agora o estranho estrangeiro.

Fora as idas as aulas juntos, os almoços juntos, os jantares e as lições de casa.

E aquilo era, no mínimo, estranho.

Mas desde a chegada de Kakinouchi não era como se as coisas estivessem realmente normais.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Draco jogou com impaciência a pena na mesa, passando as mãos nos olhos, num sinal de cansaço. E o pior, estava sentado naquela mesa estudando há menos de uma hora! E já se sentia cansado.

– Odeio astronomia – murmurou, respirando fundo e encarando os mapas estrelares que tinha que fazer e percebendo que não fizera nem 25% do trabalho Maldito Potter.

É, maldito Potter. Draco realmente não gostava de Astronomia e era verdade que nunca fora muito bom na matéria, nem sabia muito bem como tinha passado no NOMs da disciplina. Também, fora sua pior nota, assim como Herbologia. Plantas não eram realmente o seu forte e ele não entendia porque tinha que saber quantas luas Júpiter possuía ou para que servia um Salgueiro Lutador. Era humilhante ir mal numa matéria que o Longbottom ia bem, mas o que ele podia fazer?

E como se estudar mapas estrelares já não fosse ruim por si só, para piorar Potter resolvera adentrar na sua cabeça e desde o almoço o loiro não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não no moreno de olhos verdes. E na forma como eles lhe encararam o almoço inteiro.

E o pior? Draco estava realmente se divertindo enquanto via Chikage tentando dar comida a... seu esquilo. Aliás, o japonês tinha mesmo que ter dado um nome japonês para um esquilo? Só para ninguém conseguir chamá-lo, isso sim. Por que ele não o havia chamado de Tom? Ou esquiloso? Ou qualquer um desses nomes ridículos que as pessoas costumam dar a seus animais de estimação. Mas não, tinha que ser Kimi-qualquer-coisa. E que coisa feia era aquela! Parecia um filhote de coruja, feio e sem penas. E depois que McGonngal tentara consertar o bichinho ele ficava alterando para tons de vermelho que pareciam sangue.

Mesmo assim, Draco o achou quase simpático. O bichinho era tão feio que era difícil não gostar dele. E era muito engraçado ver Chikage tentando interagir com o animal que o ignorava. Draco dera umas boas risadas com a cena.

Com certeza aquele seria o assunto da semana. Chikage e sua desastrosa mágica. E pensar que a essa altura Draco já via o colega como alguém livre de falhas. Era quase reconfortante saber que o japonês não era tão perfeito como parecia. Isso o tornava mais humano, mais próximo. Era realmente estranha a velocidade com que Draco gostara do oriental. Ele que sempre fora tão difícil de fazer amigos, que não conseguia confiar nos outros. Ele confiava em Pansy e Blaise, mas não os considerava amigos íntimos. Ele não tinha amigos íntimos. Ele não era como Potter. Então Chikage surgira do nada e Draco se via apreciando muito a companhia dele. Ele era divertido de conversar, bom de ter como parceiro de estudos. Alegre. Draco se sentia bem quando estava ao seu lado. Sentia-se confortável. E, às vezes, achava que a alegria do outro era contagiosa! Quantas vezes, desde que começaram a andar juntos, o loiro se vira rindo? No almoço estava realmente se divertindo. Nunca antes ele havia se divertido dessa forma com os seus amigos.

E estava bem. Estava bem e tranquilo, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Então percebeu um olhar mais profundo sobre si e lá estavam as duas pedras verdes que eram os olhos de Harry lhe encarando.

Olhos que não saiam de sua cabeça.

Olhos que ressurgiam a cada vez que ele fechava os olhos ou encarava os livros. Olhos que ele já havia visto de perto uma vez. Olhos que brilhavam cheios de vida.

– Por que nunca me deixa em paz, Potter? – perguntou Draco a si mesmo, fechando as mãos nos cabelos, esquecendo que era ele próprio que nunca permitia que Harry se afastasse, que o perseguia e não se permitia ser esquecido. Como o moleque que não deixa a colega em paz e fica a puxar seu cabelo o tempo todo, não a deixando esquecê-lo. Sendo esse o jeito de dizer que quer a atenção dela, que gosta dela na verdade. Perturbar Harry era algo tão enraizado em sua mente que Draco nunca parara para pensar no que isso poderia significar. E muito menos no que a sua insistência fazia a si mesmo.

Ele não tinha mais 11 anos, Draco não precisa mais importunar Harry todos os dias para ser feliz, a brincadeira infantil há muito tinha perdido a graça. Mas ele não conseguia parar. Não irritar mais Harry seria uma forma de não ter mais nenhum contato com o moreno. E Draco não conseguia aceitar isso. Porque Potter era um idiota e era bom vê-lo irritado.

Mas era o que era bom de verdade? Ver Potter irritado ou vê-lo perdendo a compostura por ele? Saber que pelo menos de uma forma ele reagia ao loiro? Eram essas provocações que faziam com que um não esquecesse o outro. Sem elas, eles nem se olhariam. Sem elas Draco nunca teria recebido um olhar tão profundo, na frente de todos, na hora do almoço. Nem teria notado o quanto o moreno ficava bem todo molhado, ou o quanto seus olhos vistos de perto eram hipnotizantes. Ele nunca teria acreditado que ao menos uma vez, ambos poderiam ficar juntos um do outro, em cima um do outro, olhando-se de uma forma não muito inocente. Ele não teria aquela fixa sensação que seus lábios estavam próximos demais. Sensação que sua mente guardava muito bem.

Tão preso aos olhos verde como estava o sonserino não reparou no par de olhos castanhos claro que também o observava. Olhos emoldurados por uma franja vermelha.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Se Hermione imaginasse que nem mesmo McGonnagal havia conseguido transformar o estranho ser que agora voava ao lado de Chikage em um esquilo novamente provavelmente toda aquela história de que Kakinouchi podia ser tão desastroso em algo quanto Neville não teria lhe agradado tanto. Mas ela estava feliz, feliz até demais, pois não era normal a Hermione esquecer das coisas, muito menos de coisas que lhe chamavam a atenção.

Mas naquela noite seu sorriso mostrava claramente que a garota havia se esquecido que saíra do Salão Principal decidida a passar numa biblioteca para pesquisar como, por Merlin, Kakinouchi quebrava mais uma regra e transfigurara comida

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Já estava anoitecendo quando Chikage enfim entrou em seu dormitório, ainda vazio. Tinha sido um dia cheio. E ele ainda tinha perdido uma das aulas do período da manhã, pois ficara com McGonnagal tentando consertar Kimyona.

– É, não deu muito certo – disse suspirando, sentando na cama, ainda observando o animal voador – Como é que eu vou fazer você voltar ao normal? Não é que eu não goste de você, mas realmente acho que você estava mais feliz antes de se tornar uma celebridade, não?

Mas Chikage já tinha aprendido que Kimyona realmente não dava a mínima para suas tentativas de diálogos, sendo assim ele não recebeu nem uma olhada mais profunda.

– Acho que você me odeia – disse, sabendo que se algum de seus colegas o visse conversando com o ex-esquilo novamente não iria escapar as brincadeiras maldosas. Mas quem ligava para isso mesmo? – Poderia pelo menos, sabe, ser mais simpático com a mão que te alimentou. Ou com aquela que ferrou a sua vida. Dá no mesmo, não? – silêncio – Ok, não precisa me responder. Eu não ligo mesmo – silêncio mais uma vez – Sabia que isso foi psicologia reversa? – perguntou Chikage, em dúvida. No entanto, sua resposta foi mais uma vez uma total inexpressividade por parte de sua mascote. E o pior é que sabia que ele ouvia, afinal ele atendia seu nome. E mais, não era como se Kimyona não o entendesse, pois lembrava como o mascote reagira na sala, concordando que seu novo dono era um completo desastre em transfiguração viva. Não que ele precisasse de um esquilo detonado para saber disso.

– Sabia que você tem uma personalidade muito forte? Ok, ok, eu continuo aqui falando sozinho. Céus, como vou fazer você voltar ao normal? Eu decididamente não vou tentar te consertar, mas você não pode continuar assim para sempre. Eu pedi a Maxxcy para dar um pulo aqui assim que puder, mas não sei quando ele poderá vir e além dele não lembro de mais ninguém a quem eu possa pedir ajuda e que possa vir aqui. Sabe, acho que você vai gostar do tio Maxxcy. Ele é muito legal... Será que você poderia ao menos, sei lá, concordar comigo? – disse Chikage, tirando da mochila seu material e espalhando pela cama – Terá que ser simpático com ele, sabe? Ele é um dos melhores em Transfiguração que eu conheço, se tem alguém que pode te fazer voltar ao normal é ele. Mas seria inteligente da sua parte ser simpático com ele. Não é como se ele tivesse alguma obrigação com você, entende? – e dessa vez, para surpresa do japonês, Kimyona concordou, balançando sua antena-olho para cima e para baixo – Malandro! Quando te interessa você se manifesta, né? – disse Chikage, fingindo irritação – Pois só por causa disso vou dizer mandar outra mensagem a Max e dizer que ele que pode demorar bastante para vir e...

– Fazê-lo perder todo o tempo que ele com muito trabalho arranjou para vir ver qual era a sua "semi-emergência". Mas, afinal, o que é uma semi-emergência, Chikei? – disse o homem moreno bem a sua frente, parado numa pose altiva, os braços cruzados como se estivesse irritado, o peso todo na perna esquerda, um sorriso sacana no rosto – Hello, o que houve? Não me diga que eu te assustei? – perguntou malandro.

–Nããoo! Porque me assustaria? Eu apenas pulei para trás porque acho que alguma coisa pegou no pé. Será que tem chizácaros [1] por aqui? – respondeu Chikage, tentando fingir irritação e falhando completamente.

– Sério? Não me diga que me chamou para acabar com chizácaros? – perguntou o moreno, o sorriso malandro substituído por um mais predador, mais perigoso e muito sexy.

– Não, realmente – respondeu Chikage e sorrindo como uma criança inocente ao pedir um doce aos pais – Valeu por vir tão rápido. Estava muito ocupado?

– Na verdade, não. Dynn não está em casa, está no Canadá, então eu posso me dar ao luxo de desaparecer quando quero. Apenas isso.

– Você parece respeitar mais a ele do que a Era.

– Não respeito nenhum dos dois. É só que ainda não é momento de eu demonstrar isso para Dynn. Aquele imbecil acha que me tem na palma de sua mão e é conveniente para mim que continue pensando assim. Mas não me chamou aqui para falar daquela anta convencida, não é? O que aconteceu, eu disse várias vezes que podia me chamar quando quisesse, mas você nunca o fez, então imagina que hoje fiquei até preocupado. O que você aprontou? Conheço essa sua cara de longe.

– Então, eu tive aula de Transfiguração hoje. De vertebrados de porte médio pequeno e...

– E você fez burrada e deu tudo errado.

– Como você adivinhou? – indagou Chikage com sua melhor cara de inocência e surpresa. Maxxcy nada respondeu, apenas o olhou descrente. Sua expressão ainda mais exagerada que de costume. Se Chikage era considerado engraçado era porque não conheciam Maxxcy. Perto dele ninguém podia ser engraçado. O outro era um palhaço nato, qualidade ampliada pelos dons mágicos do amigo e pela seu metamorfomagismo – Por favor, será que você, quem sabe, assim, poderia, então, consertar minha mais nova invenção mágica? – perguntou, imitando com perfeição a criança que chega aos pais toda cheia de cuidado ao falar, mas já deixando óbvio desde o primeiro olhar que ela pediria algo. Os olhos brilhando com uma falsa inocência, as mãos unidas, como se o japonês estivesse pronto para rezar. Entretanto, Maxxcy sabia, aquela era só a típica posição dos japoneses de pedirem algo.

– E porque que eu tenho que ficar consertando os seus erros? Não adianta fazer essa cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança. Eu sou um mestre em maldições, não em transfiguração e... O que é isso?

– O que eu queria que você consertasse. Eu sei que sua especialidade são as maldições, mas transfiguração é sua 2ª especialidade. Por favor, quer deixar o coitadinho assim para sempre? Anteontem mesmo você disse novamente que qualquer coisa era só chamá-lo e eu não queria deixá-lo assim. A professora daqui já tentou consertá-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazê-lo ficar mudando de cor constantemente. E fez nascerem únicos três pêlos bem em cima do olho dele! É que eu cortei.

– Ela não conseguiria mesmo. Quebrar feitiços feitos por magias mais fortes não é nada fácil. Sua magia é superior a dela, apesar de não ser tão controlada, devo acrescentar, o que dificulta muito as coisas, se naturalmente ela não conseguiria quebrar um feitiço seu facilmente, por acidente então... Hum... mas isso ficou feio mesmo. Você virou ele do avesso, por acaso?

– Não! Eu queria transformá-lo em uma almofada. Virar do avesso, vê se pode!

– E quando você virou a sua tartaruga do avesso tentando transformá-la numa bolsinha de moedas?

– Kimyona em nada se parece com nenhum animal, Max. A tartaruga pelo menos tinha a forma de um, mas acredito que nem mesmo você poderia me dizer que bicho era o Kimyona antes de eu tentar transfigurá-lo! Agora se você estiver mesmo a fim de relembrar todas as vezes que eu fiz burrada em Transfiguração seria melhor arranjarmos um lugar para que se sentasse, afinal são três anos de aulas fracassadas para recordar. E sendo você, não duvido que consiga fazer até mesmo Kimyona se manifestar. Bem, talvez ele não ache engraçado, mas quando é você quem conta...

– E não acha que depois de três anos você já devia ter aprendido? E você ainda ri disso! Vou te contar viu, sua magia é muito poderosa, mas... tirando feitiços, suas notas só são boas porque você tem muito conhecimento teórico.

– Sim, sim, eu sei. E não vou dizer que não concordo com você porque você tem toda a razão. Eu vou melhorar, prometo. Então, consegue fazê-lo voltar ao normal?

– Claro que consigo. Está me subestimando, Chikei? Um simples _o que foi feito, seja desfeito_ é mais que suficiente, ou quem sabe... _feito, desfeito_ já resolva. Ora! Era um esquilo! – exclamou o moreno, ao ver um belo esquilo cair graciosamente no chão, tão perfeito como havia sido naquela manhã antes de Chikage o transfigurar, e correr para cima da mesa, provavelmente querendo manter distancia de Chikage, mas não com medo suficiente para fugir pela porta aberta – Puxa vida, Chikei, transformar essa coisinha fofa num bicho daqueles foi muita maldade. Ele é muito lindo!

– Pois é, acho que é por isso que ele não gosta muito de mim.

– Eu te odiaria, se fosse ele – e apesar de agora Kimyona não entender mais a linguagem humana, os dois bruxos riram muito quando ele pareceu concordar com as palavras de Maxxcy.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

_Pânico. Pessoas correndo para todos os lados. Medo, dor, raiva. Tudo misturado e ao mesmo tempo tão absurdamente segregado. No ar um casal trouxa rodopiava de cabeça para baixo. E as pessoas achavam isso engraçado! Bruxos corriam sem olhar o que pisoteavam, deixando para trás elfos, animais, crianças perdidas. Uma ânsia de salvar a si mesmo os fazia esquecer os esquecidos, abandonando-os a própria sorte. Mas ele não estava agindo do mesmo modo?_

_Estava fugindo, não? Mas não tinha habilidade para enfrentar os homens encapuzados. Só atrapalharia, deixaria tal serviço para os mais velhos, para os bruxos treinados que estavam em menor quantidade apesar do alto numero de adultos que acampava ali. Afinal, ele só tinha 14 anos! E era mais fácil correr. Era mais fácil esquecer que aos 11 ele enfrentara uma sequencia de armadilhas criadas pelos melhores professores da melhor escola de magia da Grã-Bretanha. Esquecer que aos 12 enfrentara um basilisco adulto. E que aos 13 fugira de um lobisomem. Porque já enfrentara coisas demais na sua vida e as vezes é bom correr, correr e deixar as responsabilidades para os outros. Para trás. Ser um pouco egoísta._

_E ele continuou correndo, esquecendo-se de pensar que era o pai de Rony que estava lá lutando, que eram os irmãos de seu melhor amigo que estavam arriscando o pescoço._

_Bruxos formados não enfrentariam o que ele já tinha enfrentado, bruxos formados que duelassem com os mascarados. _

_Continuou a correr._

_Adentrando o mata, deixando os sons dos gritos para trás, tentando esquecer do casal que nada tinha feito para eles que giravam de ponta cabeça._

– _Granger, eles estão caçando trouxas _– _disse Malfoy. _– _Você vai querer mostrar suas calcinhas no ar? Porque se quiser, fique por aqui mesmo... Eles estão vindo nessa direção, e todos vamos dar boas gargalhadas_

_E todos eles pararam, esquecendo enfim dos gritos ao longe, e olharam para o loiro encostado numa árvore, os tornozelos cruzados, o sorriso típico e sarcástico. A diversão aparente do outro com a situação fazia com que eles sentissem mais repulsa ainda._

_E Harry sabia que ele sabia que seu pai estava no meio. Porque isso era típico daquela distorcida família, porque eles gostavam de ver a humilhação dos que não possuíam magia, porque eles queriam se sentir superiores._

_A briga inevitável que ocorria toda vez que se encontravam foi curta dessa vez, afinal estavam mais preocupados em fugir. Ou pelo menos havia sido assim, não?_

_Então por que Harry continuava ali parado, olhando para o loiro que não se mexera e em nada alterara sua postura confiante? Por que estavam sozinhos? Seus amigos nunca o abandonariam. Não eles._

_Mas e se fosse ele que os abandonassem? _

_E se fosse ele que escolhesse ficar? _

_Ficar ali com Malfoy e esquecer? Esquecer os gritos, as luzes de feitiços, a confusão ao seu redor, seus amigos, e todo o resto que estivesse ao seu redor e continuasse ali. Na frente do loiro. Junto dele. Só os dois. Olhos nos olhos, confiança com desconfiança. Como se o mundo, a guerra e a confusão não existissem._

_Isso seria bom, não? _

_Talvez. _

_Porque aquele não era o Draco Malfoy que Harry conhecia. Não era o loiro de rosto fino que ele lembrava ter desprezado há 3 anos. Ele estava mais alto agora e seu rosto amadurecera, assumindo belas e invejosas feições. Seus olhos cor de tempestade agora com vida e brilhando, como os trovões que iluminam o céu azul atrás da chuva. A pele imaculada, a pose arrogante, mas inebriante. O sorriso verdadeiro, muito diferente do meio sorriso a qual sabia estar acostumado. Era um belo quadro aquele. A escuridão ao redor que não chegava ao loiro. E aqueles lábios que se mexiam, abrindo e fechando, formando palavras que Harry não conseguia escutar._

_Mas sabia o que diziam, de alguma forma sabia._

– _Tire Granger daqui. Não esqueça, não fuja. Salve-a... Me tire daqui, me salve. _

_E era aquela mão estendida. A mão que sempre se estendia e a qual ele nunca tocava. Porque ele não ouvira nada. Ele nunca ouvia o que ele falava, por isso__  
__não podia ouvir o mudo pedido de socorro._

_Então o barulho a sua volta retornou, um trovão caiu e no céu uma caveira com uma cobra apareceu. O barulho assustara ambos e os fizera olhar para o céu. Então Harry lembrou e voltou a olhar para o loiro, estendendo, enfim sua mão. Mas a do loiro não estava mais lá. O braço esquerdo, junto ao corpo, era apertado pela mão direita. Os olhos vivos voltando ao seu vazio habitual. A pergunta, enfim, ouvida:_

– _Por que com você é sempre tarde demais?_

Harry pulou da cama, a respiração acelerada. Dobrou os joelhos escondendo a cabeça neles, as mãos apertando os fios negros dos rebeldes cabelos, a mente apagando o sonho que ele tentava lembrar e entender, a respiração ainda desregulada.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – se perguntou, um tom de desespero preenchendo sua voz, a certeza de que algo não estava bem. Algumas imagens de seu sonho ainda permanecendo em sua mente, as que ele mais queria esquecer. Mas justo essas não se perdiam, para seu total desespero, pois ele sabia quem era o dono daqueles olhos cinza manchados, ele conhecia o dono dos loiros cabelos e da voz arrastada Não estou sonhando com ele, não estou sonhando com ele, não com ele, não ele ficou repetindo o moreno, tentando se acalmar. A cabeça indo para frente e para trás, enquanto ele recitava essas palavras como a um mantra. Algo mais permanecendo do sonho que se apagava. Uma mão que se estendia para ele, molhada, seca, branca, pálida. Uma mão que já havia sido estendida uma vez na vida real.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou o moreno, desesperado, sem ser ouvido pelos colegas que dormiam profundamente nas camas ao lado.

– Nada que você já não saiba, Potter, nada mesmo – respondeu o dono da pequena bola de cristal que mostrava um jovem moreno sentado numa cama, apertando fortemente os cabelos, questionando-se. Os olhos fortemente fechados, como se querendo não ver algo. Mas não era como se ele pudesse ouvir a resposta tão esperada (ou não).

Na noite fria, a quilômetros de distância, a pequena esfera brilhante enfim se apagava, levando com sua luz a imagem do jovem moreno. Levando com sua luz a visão do desespero de alguém que não sabe o que acontece consigo mesmo.

Na escuridão da falsa noite, a pequena esfera era guardada no bolso magicamente ampliado. Num céu de poucas estrelas, onde mesmo a noite celeste parecia ter um fim a resposta dada se completava, só que para o vazio, sendo dirigida mais para o brilho acima de sua cabeça do que para o moreno, tão distante. Mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um.

– Sinto muito por isso, Potter. Mas é preciso. Você me agradeceria, se imaginasse o quanto.

Em sua cabeça, o plano cuidadosamente traçado ainda seguia como o planejado. Mas o futuro era quase sempre incerto e ele ainda não sabia se conseguiria. Porque ele estava mexendo com vidas humanas. E sabia que ele próprio poderia mudar de ideia.

Mas, afinal, não era como se ele pudesse se dar ao luxo de mudar de ideia.

**Continua...**

**Novembro/2010**

_**Notas: **__**[1]**__** –**_chizácaro_**– **__O chizácaro é um pequeno parasita minúsculo parecido com um caranguejo com grandes presas. É atraído por magia, adora penetrar em bruxos e atacar objetos mágicos como varinhas (ele adora roer), ele pode ser eliminado com ajuda de poções, mas se forem muitos, somente o ministério pode se encarregar disso. O Ministério o classifica como Inofensivo / Pode ser domesticado._

_**N/A:**__ Gente, desculpe a demora! Sinto muito mesmo. Eu queria ter postado antes, mas simplesmente não deu. Primeiro porque esse capítulo foi o mais difícil de escrever até agora, ele simplesmente não saia, só para terem uma ideia, em uma semana mandei três arquivos para betagem, porque toda hora decidia mudar alguma coisa. Gomem, Mary, você deve ter querido me matar! Você me ajudando tanto e eu abusando de você desse jeito... E quando enfim consigo terminar a Mary ainda tem de fazer o favor de betar só que ela também tem uma vida, uma faculdade e um trabalho para levar. Assim, ela também precisa de pelo menos duas semanas._

_Mas, se serve de consolo, esse capítulo ficou bem grande e o próximo (que está maior ainda) já está com a Mary. E eu também já comecei o 8º capítulo. _

_E eu que estava ansiosa para terminar esse capítulo, não gostei dele..._

_Mas, não sei porque, adorei o Kimyona. E gostei de finalmente ter tirado de Chikage sua pose de aluno sabe-tudo-acerta-tudo. Ele estava ficando perfeitinho demais XDD Ou essa era uma impressão só minha? _

_Para quem quiser ver Kimyona basta dar um passeio pelo meu Orkut. Já a foto que o amigo de Chikage está olhando, bem, eu estou _tentando_ desenhá-la também. Quando conseguir, eu a posto. Mas pretendo ir postando alguns desenhos solos sempre que der._

_**Endereço:**__ www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Album?uid=13692484439673344302&aid=1_

_Infelizmente, tenho que dizer que as atualizações passarão a demorar um pouco mais (espero que só um pouco mesmo), mas vou fazer o possível para trazer ao menos um capítulo por mês. As coisas estão ficando difíceis na faculdade com a proximidade das provas (e vocês não imaginam o susto que eu tomei em outubro quando percebi quanta coisa ainda falta para eu ler!) e não dá mais para escrever 20 páginas por semana. Mas acho que nas férias eu volto ao ritmo antigo, pois tanto eu como a Mary não teremos mais trocentos quilos de leitura atrasados para a faculdade (fora os trabalhos, as provas, os seminários, os fichamentos, os relatórios...)._

_**Agradecimentos**__: A todos que acompanham, valeu mesmo! A todos que me deixam saber sua opinião, um obrigada especial! E um mais especial ainda a Mary Sumeragi e Nana M. U_

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo**_

E se tinha outra coisa que a guerra não estava conseguindo ensinar a Harry Potter era "cuidado com barulhos suspeitos" e algo sobre "armadilhas e não ser burro de cair em ciladas óbvias" ou mesmo o velho ditado de "a curiosidade matou o gato".

E matou mesmo.

Se não literalmente, pelo menos metaforicamente.


	7. Obsessões

_**Até agora:**__ Harry teme o fim de semana que está se aproximando, e junto dele o passeio a Hogsmeade e sua detenção com Draco. Já esse parece mais íntimo de Chikage do que de qualquer um de seus amigos, e Chikage surpreende todo mundo mais uma vez ao errar um feitiço transfiguratório e transformar um esquilo num estranho e feio animal voador._

**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, elas dão ainda mais vontade de terminar a fic ^^**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

– Sabia que você é um professor muito malvado? – perguntou Erick, o corpo apoiado na porta da sala de Maldições.

– É aí que está a graça de lecionar – respondeu Maxxcy, sentado na mesa.

– Sei... Então, vim encher o saco!

– As coisas ficam quietas sem Chikei por aqui, né?

– Tem ido vê-lo?

– Sim.

– Também queria ir. Ele vai mesmo voltar?

– E ele tem escolha? Algum de nós teve escolha? Ah, não fique com ciúmes, ele só tem 16. Há muitos anos ele não é livre. Deixe-o aproveitar. Ele é muito novo para estar preso. Como você se sentiria se tivesse sido preso nessa idade?

– Não sei... apenas sinto falta de poder fazer o que quero, quando quero.

– Sinta-se feliz por pelo saber o que é essa liberdade. Nem a Nick conhece esse sentimento. Nem eu. E nem Chikage.

**Capítulo 7 – Obsessões**

– Cara, juro para você, é um alivio ver que meus cabelos continuam curtos – disse Rony de manhã, ainda vidrado no espelho, analisando se os fios ruivos estavam do mesmo tamanho desde a tarde anterior – Madame Pomfrey falou que ele podia continuar crescendo muito rápido ainda por uns dois dias. Cheguei a sonhar que hoje acordaria afogado em cabelo! E aí meus pais chegavam e viam já do lado de fora meu cabelo descendo pelas janelas da Torre. E Fred e Jorge fariam alguma piada sobre tônicos capilares. Como naquele conto trouxa que a Hermione contou, sobre uma mulher que tinha um cabelo tão longo como uma torre.

– O nome é Rapunzel, mas ela não se afoga no cabelo, ela o usa como corda para o homem que ela ama entrar na torre onde ela está presa – respondeu Harry, segurando a vontade de rir ao imaginar a cena descrita por Rony: a Torre da Grifinória tendo vários tufos de cabelos vermelhos pelas janelas.

– Bom, não deixa de ser assustador, não é?

– Bem, pelo menos seu cabelo é liso. E se fosse cheio como o da Mione? Ou ainda, bem encaracolado?

– Eu teria ficado preso na sala do Flitwch, pois não conseguiria passar pela porta – disse Rony rindo e Harry o acompanhou nas risadas, imaginando um tufo de cabelos cacheados tentando passar por uma porta.

– Sabe, depois dessa, acho que sua mãe não precisa ter medo de você deixar o cabelo crescer. Você não vai imitar o Gui – comentou Harry, ainda rindo.

– É, pode ter certeza! Já tive minha cota de cabelos longos! Cara, não sei como as meninas conseguem ter cabelo longo. Ou mesmo Gui. Chega a ser assustador!

– Acho que as mulheres já estão acostumadas, é como se fosse um dom natural delas. Não que homens fiquem ruins, Gui fica muito bem, mas... sei lá, acho que nós não fomos feitos para isso.

– Não mesmo – disse Rony, sentando na frente de Harry – Mas acho que Gui fica bem, porque, bem, ele é o mais bonito da família. Acho que é o único que consegue ficar bem assim, qualquer outro de nós ficaria horrível. Eu acho que tem tudo a ver com o rosto no final. É como o Kainou, ele fica bem com aquele cabelo todo, mas não sei se conta já que nem percebemos que ele é um homem se ele não nos disser.

– Eu não acho o cabelo dele bonito – respondeu Harry, o indicador meio dobrado sobre os lábios – é muito repicado, parece embaraçado. E bagunçado.

– O seu também é bagunçado e fica legal, Harry. Sinceramente, não te imagino com o cabelo arrumado.

– Mas o meu é curto, o dele não. Depois eu prefiro cabelos lisos... principalmente se for longo.

– É, ele é estranho no total, mas eu o acho engraçado. Ele tem um jeitão de se vestir bem fora dos padrões e gosta de fazer piadas. Me lembra um pouco o Fred e o Jorge. Ainda acho que ele é muito sabe-tudo, mas...

– Nem tanto. Lembra aquele bicho que ele criou porque a mágica deu errado? Era um troço para lá de esquisito.

– Ah, isso era. E eu ri bastante com a interação deles! Era engraçado. Queria ter tirado uma foto dele para enviar ao Jorge, ele ia adorar! E eu realmente queria ter visto a cara da McGonnagal quando aquele bicho apareceu! Você não gosta muito dele, né, Harry?

– Não é que não goste. Não me sinto confortável com ele. E acho que ele é meio, sei lá, misterioso. Mas na verdade é que Hermione não o suporta então evito falar com ele quando ele tenta.

– Ela tem inveja dele porque ele é melhor do que ela.

– Sim, mas ela é a nossa amiga e eu acho que já que não somos amigos dele, não precisamos fazer algo que a desagrade. Não custa nada para nós e faz diferença para ela. Depois ele a chama de sangue-ruim e eu não acho isso certo e não gosto disso.

– Tem razão. Mas ele não parece querer insultar quando diz isso...

– Querendo ou não, eu não gosto – disse Harry e Rony ficou calando, pensando. Nunca tivera nada contra o japonês (ficara muito feliz quando Hermione dissera que ele era mesmo japonês, isso significa que ele tinha acertado a aposta feita com outros alunos sobre a verdadeira nacionalidade do sonserino oriental) e o achava particularmente engraçado. E bastante sorridente. Mesmo quando ele acertava tudo e assim pegava os pontos que seriam de Mione ele não se incomodava realmente. O achava estranho, mas não ruim, nem malvado ou falso. Na verdade, não acreditava que ele fosse um sonserino, ele em nada lembrava os sonserinos. Sabia que a amiga não gostava do oriental, mas nunca pensara no ponto que Harry colocara. Será que ele estava magoando-a quando ficava falando dele? Bem, não era como se Mione reparasse muito nele certo?

– Acho que... sei lá, eu não faria amizade com ele. Ele está sempre com o Malfoy. Agora ficam para cima e para baixo juntos o tempo todo e se ele consegue aturar a doninha quicante, então ele não deve ser boa companhia, não.

– Ele fica andando com Malfoy? – perguntou Harry chocado. A surpresa transparecendo na voz.

– É, em todo lugar eles estão juntos. É mais comum ver Malfoy andando com ele do que com Crabe e Goyle agora. Que foi, cara, que cara é essa? Eu achei que você já soubesse, ficava o tempo todo o "investigando".

– Eu parei.

– Bom para você. Sabe, você estava ficando meio obcecado, sabe? Tudo era culpa do Malfoy, era Malfoy para todo lado. E não é como se a vida dele nos interessasse, certo? Ele é um maldito aprendiz de Comensal e isso já sabemos, mas nem podemos prendê-lo ainda.

– Eu não estava obcecado com ele! – respondeu Harry, indignado – Eu só...

– O culpava por tudo que acontecia. Se pensar nele a cada minuto não é obsessão o que mais é?

E Harry chegou a abrir a boca para responder "inveja", mas parou antes que a primeira sílaba fosse pronunciada. Ele não ia admitir isso a Rony ia? Por certo que não! Rony nunca o entenderia. Mas como poderia se ele mesmo não entendia? Não era como se isso fosse uma coisa racional. Na verdade não era nem um pouco.

E ele havia conseguido desencanar do maldito loiro e não ligava mais a mínima para ele.

Não mesmo.

Nem pensava mais nele!

E o fato de ter certeza que seus estranhos sonhos continham um cara de sua altura e com cabelos loiros platinados e olhos tempestades manchados de azul nada tinha a ver com isso.

Quer dizer, ele mal conseguia se lembrar dos sonhos!

E com certeza existiam muitos loiros aguados com olhos esquisitos por aí. De forma alguma precisava ser Malfoy.

E depois, quem garantia que eram sonhos? Podiam muito bem ser pesadelos! Horríveis pesadelos. Até porque sonhos não deixavam a pessoa com uma incrível sensação de vazio, como se tivesse perdido algo e ainda não soubesse. Como se houvesse algum buraco em seu peito, que sugava seus sentimentos e o deixava vazio. Como se algo estivesse incrivelmente errado e ao mesmo tempo, naquele vazio todo, uma pontinha de esperança teimava em se manter.

Sonhos não faziam isso, certo?

L&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Draco sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a coruja marrom chegaria com o envelope que conteria uma carta de sua mãe pedindo sua visita a casa para o natal e não sabia como negaria esse pedido. Dias após dia ele esperava a chegada de Phobos, a coruja marrom de sua mãe, mas ela nunca vinha. Já estava tendo esperanças de que ela só chegaria tarde demais quando a majestosa coruja finalmente pousou do seu lado no café da manhã. No bico, o envelope pardo selado com o brasão dos Malfoy.

É, as coisas não estavam indo exatamente como ele planejara nos últimos tempos.

Com um suspiro Draco pegara a carta e alimentara Phobos.

E ainda não fazia ideia do que responderia para sua mãe.

Não que Draco não quisesse vê-la. Ele queria, principalmente agora que sua mãe não tinha mais seu pai por perto. Era evidente que ela devia se sentir muito sozinha e era óbvio que ela queria estar perto de Draco. E nem era certo deixá-la passar o natal sozinha. Só que Draco não queria ir para casa. Não queria estar naquela mansão onde tudo lhe lembrava seu pai e todos os cantos o faziam recordar que seu pai provavelmente nunca mais voltaria para casa.

O pior é que sabia que estava sendo egoísta. Estava querendo fugir das horríveis sensações que a prisão e a falta de seu pai lhe causavam e que apenas lhe atormentariam por duas semanas. Já sua mãe vinha aguentando isso há quase seis meses.

Seria o primeiro natal sem seu pai.

O primeiro natal com sua tia.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao pensar na ideia. Claro que sua mãe gostava de Bellatriz, eram irmãs afinal! E tinham crescido juntas. Só que ela não podia esperar que Draco também gostasse da mulher morena que mais parecia uma louca sádica. Tentava imaginar a mulher que Bellatriz Black tinha sido, a mulher que ela poderia ter sido se não fossem os longos anos em Askaban, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia chamar sua tia de tia e não conseguia ficar perto dela. Odiava até mesmo o som de sua voz, odiava ainda mais sua risada, se sentia péssimo quando os olhos negros lhe encaravam.

Não a queria em sua casa.

Ele queria era seu pai ali.

Queria ouvir a voz severa, queria se levantar a noite e caminhar lentamente até seu escritório pensando no que poderia dizer ao chegar lá, imaginando uma desculpa para ficar ali, com ele, alguns minutos. Queria ouvi-lo dizendo que podia entrar. Queria ter a sensação que ele era esperado ali. Queria conversar com ele, contar-lhe seus problemas, queixar-se de Harry e Dumbledore, falar de seus dias e das magias que aprendia. Queria ser convidado a praticar com ele. Queria a satisfação de ouvir um "muito bom, Draco". Queria tantas coisas. Queria apenas uma coisa. Queria ver o sorriso de seu pai: arrogante, cínico, indiferente.

Queria ouvir seu pai chamando sua mãe de Cissa.

Não queria ouvir o apelido carinhoso de sua mãe pronunciado por sua tia.

Não queria aquela mulher ali se fingindo de importante. Espiando a ambos em nome do Lord das Trevas. Não queria ter de visitar seu pai na prisão. Vê-lo tão abatido, tão acabado. Perceber que aquele lugar poderia estar destruindo Lucius Malfoy.

Não queria voltar para a Mansão Malfoy. Queria voltar para a sua casa. O lugar onde seu pai e sua mãe estariam esperando por ele. Onde ele veria os olhares cúmplices de seus pais e lembraria que ambos não se casaram bem por vontade própria, mas amavam-se. Respeitavam-se. E ele veria isso e sonharia que o mesmo poderia acontecer com ele. Que um dia ele poderia vir a amar a esposa que seu pai escolheria para ele.

Ele queria pensar que havia uma luz no fim do túnel.

E sem seu pai lá era como se essa luz houvesse se extinguido.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Já havia se perguntado umas dez vezes porque teimara em sair naquele frio apenas para usar uma coruja do corujal quando podia ter pedido Edwiges emprestada. Estava quase congelando e tudo porque esquecera de enviar a seus pais o horário de chegada do trem na estação 9 ¾ para o natal. A primeira coisa que faria era ir até a cozinha pedir um chocolate quente ou congelaria.

Já estava descendo a escada do térreo quando literalmente trombou com alguém e quase caiu ao chão, só não caindo porque uma mão forte lhe segurou pela cintura, seu peso inteiro sustentado por alguém levemente maior.

– Ah, me desculpe, estava distraída, eu... você? – perguntou a garota surpresa, vermelha e indignada quando percebeu que o braço que a sustentava pertencia a ninguém menos do que o maldito sonserino japonês que parecia ter nascido para lhe importunar.

– Hei, não foi nada. Tudo bem? – disse Chikage, sorrindo.

– Estou ótima. Pode me soltar agora.

– Ah, alguém está de mal humor aqui – brincou o japonês, falando numa voz meio cantada.

– Hahaha – desdenhou a morena, se afastando e retirando o cabelo do rosto – O que faz aqui embaixo?

– Essa pergunta deveria ser minha. Você está fora da biblioteca! Isso por si só já é anormal! Eu que deveria estar surpreso. Nossa que cara feia! Ok, eu respondo primeiro, estava procurando a cozinha, perdi o café e estou com fome, mas não consigo achar a porta em lugar nenhum! E você?

E Hermione se viu mais do que tentada a mentir, pois não era preciso ser muito para somar dois mais dois e saber que ele ia pedir para acompanhá-la. Droga, ele tinha que estar indo para o mesmo lugar que ela? Suspirou e pensou em uma mentira, mas sua mente não conseguiu pensar em nada e ela acabou cedendo, ignorando aquela sensação estranha que a dominava quando os olhos verdes do japonês fixavam-se nos seus.

– Estou indo para a cozinha também... – respondeu já prevendo a resposta dele que com certeza seria...

– Que sorte! Posso ir com você?

Bingo.

– Tenho escolha? Você vai me seguir de qualquer jeito mesmo.

– Ah, que maldade! Eu não faria isso! Eu pediria por favor.

– Tá, tá, vamos logo. Não quero me atrasar para a aula.

– Você é tão responsável! Acho isso incrível!

– Se incomoda de irmos calados?

– Não, se eu ficar falando te incomoda, prometo não abrir a boca.

– E por quanto tempo você aguenta ficar calado?

– O quanto eu quiser.

E como para provar isso, Chikage passou a caminhar ao lado da garota, mantendo-se no mais absoluto silencio. No entanto, mesmo sem abrir a boca, apenas sua presença já era marcante. Hermione repetia a si mesma para ignorá-lo, esquecer a presença que o garoto exercia no ambiente e nela mesma. Afinal era mais fácil ignorá-lo do que competir com ele. E muito mais saudável. Era o melhor e era a nova decisão de Hermione. Ignorar e fingir que ele não existia.

Mas, tal como Harry, a garota não conseguia simplesmente ignorar o rapaz estrangeiro. Mesmo quando ele estava quieto, mesmo quando deveria ser mais fácil. Assim, como Malfoy com Harry, o rapaz parecia ter nascido para mexer com ela.

Mas quando ele perguntou, já na escadaria que a levaria para a próxima aula, porque ela parecia não gostar dele, Hermione respondeu sem pensar:

– Seus olhos. Você olha muito profundamente para a gente e isso me deixa desconfortável. É como se você pudesse ver minha alma e a ideia em nada me agrada.

Se lhe perguntassem mais tarde porque dissera aquilo ela mesma não saberia dizer. Era como se a resposta tivesse partido diretamente de dentro de si, sem pedir permissão para sair.

Como não esperou resposta Hermione não viu, a suas costas, o sorriso que Chikage deu para o nada. Não o típico sorriso, não o sorriso que ele oferecia a todos. Esse era um sorriso convencido e muito, muito predador.

– Incrível, Granger. E pensar que você é mesmo uma sangue-ruim. Dez para você.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Minerva sabia que a maioria dos alunos da escola sabiam que ela era uma animaga gata, pelos menos todos os alunos a partir do 3º. ano não só sabiam como já tinham até mesmo visto sua transformação. Era exatamente por isso que _não_ havia o menor motivo para tanta inquietação.

Só que a professora _estava_ inquieta.

E não sabia se isso era por ela ou se era movido pelos instintos de sua forma animaga. Gatos eram intuitivos por natureza, era provável, não?

Não.

Mas era óbvio que algum sonserino contara. Era tão óbvio que Minerva se sentia um tanto idiota de estar tão inquieta.

Quer dizer, tudo o que acontecera fora Kakinouchi cumprimentá-la no corredor. Nada demais e isso era ainda mais normal vindo do japonês, pois ele cumprimentava a todos! A casa não era empecilho, nem mesmo o status professor. Era algo absolutamente comum.

E mesmo que ela estivesse em sua forma felina, os bruxos, principalmente os bons, eram capazes de perceber as pequenas nuances de comportamento que eram típicas das pessoas e atípicas dos animais. Ora, Dumbledore mesmo conseguira perceber que era ela no muro dos tios trouxas de Harry há 15 anos!

Era algo normal.

O fato de os gatos dos bruxos serem mais inteligentes e intuitivos que os gatos possuídos por trouxas, esquecido. Esquecido também estava o fato que muitos alunos ali traziam seus gatos de estimação, gatos inteligentes e que não era nada fácil identificar um gato animago no meio de vários outros gatos bruxos, não quando ela simplesmente andava pelo castelo.

Em seus ouvidos o "bom dia, professora, bela manhã, não?" ainda ecoava.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

_**ESCOLA DE MAGIA ZEFIR – CRESCENDO E APRENDENDO**_

_**FICHA DE CADASTRO**_

–_**ALUNO–**_

_**Nome do Aluno:**__ Kakinouchi, Chikage_

_**Data de nasc.: **__09/09/1980 __**Sexo:**__ masculino _

_**Nacionalidade:**__ japonês __**Cidade de nasc.:**__ Hakodate, Japão __**Sangue:**__ nascido-trouxa_

_**Idioma do aluno:**__ japonês, amárico, inglês_

_**Endereço: **__cidade de Yubari, no distrito/ilha de Hokkaido, Japão _

_**Nome da Residência: **__Orfanato Caminho das Estrelas – residência trouxa, sem lareira. Não utilizar corujas!_

_**Animal de estimação na escola:**__ não _

_**Possui coruja própria:**__ não_

–_**PAIS–**_

_**Pai do aluno**_

_**Nome:**__ desconhecido __**Sangue:**__ Trouxa_

_**Data de nasc.:**__ desconhecida __**Nacionalidade:**__ japonês __**Profissão:**__ desconhecido _

_**Obs:**__ todos os demais dados referentes ao pai são desconhecidos_

_**Mãe do aluno**_

_**Nome:**__ desconhecido __**Sangue:**__ desconhecido_

_**Data de nasc.:**__ desconhecida __**Nacionalidade:**__ desconhecido __**Profissão:**__ desconhecido _

_**Obs:**__ todos os dados referentes à mãe são desconhecidos_

– _**Estado civil dos pais: **__dado desconhecido_

–_**DEMAIS INFORMAÇÕES–**_

_**Colégio anterior: **__Escola Meyo – Escola Trouxa da cidade de Yubari, Japão _

_**Com quem mora o aluno:**__ no orfanato japonês Caminho das Estrelas, sob responsabilidade de Adachi, Tomo. Instituição trouxa_

_**Possui irmãos:**__ sim __**Quantos:**__ um __**São bruxos:**__ acredita-se que sim_

–_**FICHA MÉDICA–**_

_**Tipo sanguíneo:**__ A positivo_

_**Alergias:**__ nenhuma_

_**Medicamentos:**__ Às vezes, poção para dormir (evitar administração superior a 2 vezes por semana)_

_**Acidentes:**__ quebra de braço aos 6 anos, pulsos quebrados 3 vezes dos 10 aos 11 anos, quase afogamento aos 13, perna quebrada, assim como diversas pequenas fraturas decorrentes de uma explosão mágica, aos 13, queda de vassoura aos 13, pequenos danos temporários causados por feitiços ao longo do período escolar. Nenhuma sequela _

_**Doenças:**__ Leve distúrbio de sono_

_**Meio de contato:**__ Adachi, Tomo (diretor do orfanato) e Mikage, Naoki (responsável pela ala dos adolescentes)_

_**Observação/Nota dos professores:**_

_Kakinouchi ingressou na escola apenas na primavera de 1993, quando seu tutor, Kakinouchi, Keigo, morreu em um acidente. Por uma opção familiar, Kakinouchi fora educado na magia em sua própria residência. _

_O aluno também passava as férias no Colégio._

_No mais, só podemos lamentar a partida de um de nossos mais dedicados alunos. Para eventuais esclarecimentos encontro-me a disposição._

_Sorcerer, Maxxcy, professor de Maldições da Escola de Magia de Zefir_

_**Assinatura do aluno: **_

_Kakinouchi, Chikage_

_**Assinatura da Diretora:**_

_Liakáda Xaimí, Esmeralda_

– _**HISTÓRICO ESCOLAR –**_

_**Classificação de notas**_

_**Aprovação: E **__= Excelente, B = Bom, P = Passável_

_**Reprovação: R**__ = Ruim, D = Deplorável, O = Ogro_

_Para aprovação é necessário um mínimo de 50% de notas de aprovação._

_**Disciplinas oferecidas/cursadas**_

_**Notas – Disciplinas Obrigatórias (do 1º ao 3º ano)**_

_B – Voo_

_E – Estudos Trouxas de Ciências_

_P – Astronomia_

_**Notas – Disciplinas Obrigatórias (do 1º ao 5º ano)**_

_D – Herbologia_

_P – História e geografia_

_P – Matemática_

_R – Idioma_

_**Notas – Disciplinas Obrigatórias (do 1º ao 8º ano)**_

_E – Feitiço_

_P – Transfiguração_

_E – Artes das Trevas_

_P – Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas_

_B – Maldições e azarações_

_E – Poções_

_P – Criaturas Mágicas – a partir do 3º. Ano_

_E – Duelos – a partir do 5º. ano_

_**Notas – Disciplinas Opcionais (do 3º ao 8º ano)**_

_P – Runas Antigas_

_Não cursou – Adivinhação_

_Não cursou – Aritmancia_

_Não cursou – Estudos dos trouxas _

_**Notas – Disciplinas Extracurriculares (do 5º ao 8º ano)**_

_Não cursou – Estudos Antigos_

_Não cursou – Estudos Espectrais_

_Não cursou – Arte, música e literatura trouxa/bruxa_

_**CLASSIFICAÇÃO GERAL**_

_5 notas E, 2 notas B, 7 notas P = 14 notas de aprovação_

_1 nota R, 1 nota D = 2 notas de reprovação_

_**APROVADO**_

_**Média na sua turma:**__ 206/340 (posição geral numa turma de 340 alunos concluindo o 5º. ano)_

–._**–**_._**–**_._**–**_._**–**_._**–**_

Severo largou o pergaminho na mesa assim que acabou de lê-lo. Tudo estava ali, todas as matérias cursadas e as notas tiradas. Zefir era, com certeza, uma escola com uma variedade de disciplinas muito maior do que Hogwarts. O estilo de notas não parecia realmente diferente, mas ela possuía mais alunos. Contudo, isso não era de se estranhar, afinal a escola atendia todos os alunos bruxos daquela área do pacífico o que incluía o Japão, a China, o Vietnã, o Camboja, a Coreia, a Indonésia, Cingapura, Tailândia e Filipinas! O que totalizava mais de 2.600 alunos! E isso não era pouca coisa. Era mais do que o dobro de alunos que Hogwarts possuía.

No entanto, da mesma forma que aquele documento explicava muito ele não dizia nada. Tudo o que estava escrito eram informações básicas como origem, matérias estudadas, notas e registro médico. E Severo sabia que Kakinouchi tinha dificuldades para dormir, era ele quem estava lhe fornecendo a poção do sono. Todo o resto ele e Trancy já haviam descoberto também. A única surpresa ali fora o tardio ingresso do sonserino na escola. Mas isso não de todo fora do normal. Dumbledore dissera que ele fora criado em meios bruxos, mas muitos bruxos não cursavam a escola, nem mesmo na Grã-Bretanha isso era uma obrigação e Severus sabia que muitos escolhiam ensinar seus filhos em casa a enviá-los a Hogwarts.

Severus sentia que estava na estaca zero novamente.

– Magia Negra, Maldições e Azarações – Severo leu de novo – Há um grande aprofundamento nessa parte.

No fim aquele documento só servira a um único propósito: comprovar que Chikage Kakinouchi apenas sabia o que já havia sido ensinado em sua escola anterior. Ele era com certeza muito inteligente, mas todo o seu conhecimento era prévio. Apenas isso. Ele era um garoto normal, como qualquer outro, muito inteligente e muito esforçado. Não havia nada de errado ou anormal com ele. A diferença de notas, tantas notas 'P' em Zefir e tantos 'O' em Hogwarts, era apenas um reflexo da adaptação ao ritmo escolar.

Incrível era que apesar de toda a carga de magia negra que os orientais tinham acesso em suas aulas, não houvera por lá, nos últimos 125 anos, um único bruxo virado do avesso querendo se tornar o "rei do novo mundo onde bruxos estão acima de todos os outros".

Na verdade, aquela era uma área que estava vivendo um grande período de paz.

Então porque aquele sentimento de que algo não estava errado?

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Dois meses, há dois meses ele estudava ali. Parecia muito menos tempo. E ao mesmo tempo, muito mais. Era um castelo legal e muitas vezes Chikage se via pensando como ele seria se tivesse entrado ali desde o início. Se nunca tivesse estudado no Castelo Maldito de Era.

Com certeza sua vida teria sido muito mais fácil. Dumbledore era um diretor muito diferente de Era e muito mais humano. Ele era mais como um avô e Era poderia ser descrita como a Madrasta cruel da Branca de Neve. Bela, cruel, poderosa, vingativa, invejosa. E provavelmente ainda seria derrotada por aquele que mais invejava. Ou era isso o que ele esperava. Não era segredo para ninguém que Maxxcy era a pessoa que a Rainha mais odiava e que um dia eles ainda se enfrentariam.

Chikage acreditava que quando Maxxcy enfim a enfrentasse ele ganharia, mas nem todos tinham fé na força do filho de Andrey ou aprovavam o modo desrespeitoso com o qual ele a tratava. Para eles era inadmissível que um mestiço tivesse a ousadia de se acreditar superior a qualquer bruxo puro. Mas ele preferia não pensar nesse dia, queria acreditar que a Nick não permitiria que algo assim acontecesse.

Sorriu pensando que Maxxcy seria o professor mais adorado de Hogwarts se Dumbledore resolvesse admiti-lo como professor de Maldições. Ele era incrível mesmo e era quase impossível não simpatizar com ele.

Mas... bem, Filtch com certeza o odiaria.

Seria muito legal! Ele, Maxxcy, Erick e Nihany estudando/vivendo ali. Seria divertido. Seria uma vida completamente diferente da que ele vivera no Castelo Negro. No entanto, era algo impossível. E sempre seria enquanto Era existisse.

O melhor era aproveitar os meses que ainda lhe restavam e se divertir. Curtir a liberdade que nunca experimentara.

E ele podia começar naquele momento. Desde a chuva dentro do castelo ele havia estado muito comportado. Muito bonzinho. Se Erick o visse diria que era uma vergonha que o "bom velhinho" o tivesse acalmado quando nem a "bruxa má" o fizera e isso provavelmente seria a maior humilhação que Era poderia passar em sua longa vida. Veja só, e pensar que nenhum dos castigos de Era já o havia assustado, mas uma confusão causada por água que caia do teto o mantivera quieto por semanas!

Ela provavelmente o amaldiçoaria por isso.

Mas para mudar esse quadro o que poderia fazer? Nada que causasse pânico... Olhou ao redor, todos comendo e conversando, todos distraídos. A seu lado Malfoy era importunado por Emília Bulstrode que lhe fazia muitas perguntas. Não sabia sobre o que, e nem Malfoy parecia muito interessado. Beleza. Ninguém prestava atenção nele. Por isso mesmo ninguém percebeu a mão que ele ergueu pouco acima da mesa ou nos lábios que se movimentavam levemente. Quando Pansy lhe chamou, logo em seguida, nem ela, nem ninguém, notou alguma diferença em seu sorriso. Tinham sido poucos segundos, mas o suficiente. Era agora uma questão de poucos minutos.

Era esse mais um ponto positivo na nova escola, o fato de não precisar lançar feitiços que levariam dias para se manifestar para que Era não chegasse nele. Ou em Maxxcy. Ou em Erick. Afinal, havia mais alguém naquele lugar esquecido por Deus que se atrevia a desobedecê-la?

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Alois estava na sala de Severus lendo o pergaminho que uma coruja negra marcada com o brasão de Zefir trouxera no inicio do dia. E assim como o professor de poções ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso com as informações ali contidas.

– Se considerarmos que ele cursou 5 anos em 3, já que estudou em casa antes, ele tem notas muito boas – disse o loiro, sem tirar os olhos do histórico de Chikage – Eu também já tinha ouvido falar que no Oriente as escolas ensinavam Magia Negra e Branca, dando a mesma ênfase as duas. O que não é tão estranho se pensarmos que eles não acreditam que aja uma separação entre o bem e o mal. Bem, basta ver o símbolo do yin-yang no brasão da escola para perceber isso.

– No entanto, este documento não diz nada que já não saibamos.

– Severus – disse Alois, largando o pergaminho na mesa e fixando seus olhos púrpuras nos negros do outro professor, ignorando completamente o olhar que lhe era dirigido de volta. Ele era um dos poucos que se atrevia a chamar Snape pelo primeiro nome e isso irritava bastante o professor de poções – Esse garoto não é nem um pouco burro e isso ficou bem óbvio desde o começo. Ele pode ser ingênuo, não tem alguns conhecimentos de costumes e culturas, mas não é burro. Se ele está escondendo alguma coisa não é um simples histórico escolar que vai nos revelar isso. Se ele comete erros, é porque nos subestima.

– E o que acha que ele esconde, Alois? – retrucou Severus pronunciando o nome do outro com o mesmo tom arrastado que Draco utilizava para com Potter – Pelo que conversamos, ele apenas sabia demais e aí está o motivo. Ele é um tanto misterioso, mas não causa problemas de nenhuma espécie. Ele apenas é estranho. Ou diferente. Por acaso acha que ele está escondendo algo?

– Eu não disse isso. Eu apenas disse que ele é inteligente demais para cometer erros bobos como revelar algo por meio de um simples histórico. Apenas isso. E... minha intuição não confia nele.

– Dumbledore confia.

– Alvo está velho e é bom demais. Ele tende a acreditar demais nos outros e confiar demais. Eu não confio. Apenas isso. E esse documento para mim, de nada serve.

– E o que diz sua intuição?

– Porque ele veio para cá? Se mora em um orfanato, quais motivos teria? E se não, como? Ele tem 16 e no Japão a maior idade é conseguida com apenas 20 anos. É isso que eu não entendo.

– Dumbledore já nos respondeu essas perguntas.

– É uma escolha sua, Severus. Não é que esse garoto seja um problema, apenas... não consigo engolir essa história. Por que ele não se esforça em se camuflar entre os alunos, mas se esforça em não se destacar completamente? – disse Alois, levantando-se.

– Minha intuição também me diz algo, Alois. E eu acho que posso confiar nesse garoto. Ele não é ruim, continuo acreditando nisso, mesmo com todos os seus pressentimentos e tudo o que achamos estranho nele. Ele não é um problema, ou algo ruim, para nós.

– Então porque está tão fascinado por ele?

E Severus deu de ombros ao responder – ele é amigo do meu afilhado. E... estamos em guerra. É uma questão de tempo até ele atrair a atenção do Lord das Trevas. E você, porque está tão interessado?

– Porque, meu caro, aquele _estupefaça_ que ele me acertou não foi nem de longe um golpe amador. Aquilo não foi uma simples magia. Eu sou um campeão de duelos e um moleque de 16 anos _nunca_ me acertaria.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Quando Harry passou pelos primeiros anistas de sua casa e viu Colin lhes contando mais uma de suas histórias sobre os grandes feitos do maravilhoso Harry Potter, Harry rezou internamente para que o colega não se atrevesse a chamá-lo para uma foto, um aperto de mão ou para servir de peça de exposição. Seu humor estava péssimo e apesar de sempre manter uma certa paciência em relação ao colega, e olha que ele nem havia acordado com o pé esquerdo aquele dia! Agora, tudo o que ele não precisava era de mais uma seção "olhem para mim! Sou uma espécie rara! Parem e olhem. Nossa, me sinto como um animal de zoológico". Não mesmo.

E, ou sua cara demonstrava exatamente esses pensamentos, ou Deus resolvera finalmente sentir um pouco de dó do pobre-menino-que-sobreviveu-para-que-tudo-desse-errado-em-sua-vida. Não era a toa que diziam que sua vida daria um bom livro! As pessoas tinham uma grande atração por dramas e protagonistas cujos todos os fatos de sua vida tinham que dar errado!

Entrou no Salão Comunal a passos duros e se jogou numa poltrona perto da lareira. Para sua sorte ninguém se aproximou para irritá-lo, perturbá-lo ou perguntar se estava tudo bem. Perguntinha imbecil essa! Porque todo mundo sempre perguntava se estava tudo bem quando era mais do que óbvio que nada ia bem? Se quer saber o que aconteceu por que não pergunta de uma vez? Pois iam ver só, ai do primeiro que se aproximasse com uma falsa cara de preocupação e fizesse a estúpida pergunta.

– Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos, Harry.

Claro que sempre podemos contar que exista alguém disposta a lhe perturbar quando tudo na sua expressão dizia "caia-fora".

– Caí fora – respondeu Harry virando-se para expulsar quem quer que fosse, mas parou diante do sorriso aberto do ruivo a sua frente. Um ruivo com roupas de couro de pele de dragão. Pelo visto, os Weasley estavam fadados a apreciar roupas do tipo.

– Jorge? Que faz aqui?

– Vim fazer uma entrega em Hogsmeade e aproveitei para dar um oi a Gina e ao Rony. E eu sou o Fred. Quem achou que fosse?

– Entregas em Hogsmeade?

– Os negócios estão prosperando a olhos vistos! Também aproveitei para ver a Angelina.

– Ou foi ela o motivo desde o início?

– Isso, eu deixo para você decidir sozinho, Harry. Então, que bicho te mordeu? Foi algum dos do Hagrid ou algum mais assustador pertencente a um cara ainda mais assustador e que tem como hobby principal caçar você?

– Definiu perfeitamente o final, Fred. Mas não fui mordido por nada. Estou apenas de mal-humor porque tive um péssimo dia.

– Mal-humor, cara, é eufemismo. Se pudesse ver a si mesmo fugiria correndo de seu próprio reflexo. Até parece que você tem sobre a cabeça uma imensa nuvem negra soltando raios.

E Harry riu da comparação. Era impressionante como os gêmeos sempre conseguiam melhorar seu humor em tempo recorde! De forma bastante parecida com um certo loiro que tinha o efeito contrário em sua pessoa, e acabava com o seu dia em segundos. Um loiro que ele tinha a sensação que encontraria a cada esquina, como se _desejasse_ isso. E era óbvio que tudo o que ele mais ansiava era ver o sonserino o menos possível! Por que vê-lo o lembrava que ele estava, de alguma forma inexplicável e provavelmente proveniente de alguma azaração, desejando algo que Malfoy tivesse e que Harry ainda não fazia ideia do que era. Mas inveja é o desejo de algo que pertence ao outro, não?

– Não ando dormindo bem, Fred. Apenas isso. Venho tendo sonhos esquisitos.

– Sonhos? Que tipos de sonhos? – perguntou o gêmeo desconfiado. Não era como se Harry confiasse a Fred muitas das coisas que lhe aconteciam, mas o ruivo sabia que fora um sonho que salvara a vida de seu pai no ano anterior, assim como o fato de Sirius ter morrido também por causa de um desses sonhos. Por alguma razão, as pessoas realmente pareciam temer os sonhos de Harry...

– Eu mesmo não sei. Eu esqueço de tudo quando acordo. Só que parece que sonho com fatos do passado. Com coisas que já aconteceram – disse Harry sem pensar e só percebendo que não devia ter dito nada, se não quisesse mentir, quando Fred perguntou "com que fatos?" e o moreno se viu sem saber o que responder.

Ele podia dizer Malfoy? Ele podia dizer que Malfoy não saia de sua cabeça? E mais, ele podia responder que estava tão nervoso assim porque todo hora via o sonserino mais irritante do mundo andando para cima e para baixo no castelo com um japonês esquisito?

E de repente, Harry entendeu porque Hermione não suportava Kakinouchi.

E ela tinha toda a razão. O sorriso dele era mesmo muito idiota e ele era irritantemente perfeito. E nem sequer era tão bonito assim para ter um fã clube tão grande. Era palhaço demais e parecia uma menina. Homens deviam parecer homens. E além do mais ele era muito... irritante e idiota.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Ela estava um tanto decepcionada. E não era para menos.

Para Minerva algumas coisas eram uma questão de orgulho. Quando Kakinouchi se recusou a participar de sua aula ela imaginou que ele erraria a transfiguração do esquilo, não havia outro motivo para um excelente aluno como ele se portar daquela forma. Ele chamava ainda mais atenção acertando tudo, então simplesmente não havia necessidade. Só que o erro cometido foi o pior que ela, em tantos anos como professora, já vira. E ela já vira muita coisa dando errado em suas aulas. Não que fosse anormal, era na verdade muito comum alunos mudarem completamente a forma do que queriam transfigurar, muitas vezes ficando no limiar da nova e da antiga forma que o objeto ou ser transfigurando deveria ter/obter e criando coisas verdadeiramente originais no lugar. O estranho esquilo de Chikage fora imprevisível por ser Kakinouchi a cometer o erro, mas seria perfeitamente plausível se tivesse sido um erro cometido por Cullen, Crabbe ou até mesmo Nevile. Pobre garoto, era forte e tinha talento, mas tinha tanto medo nas aulas que cometia besteiras que não cometeria se soubesse que não estava sendo avaliado. Não tinha talento para Transfiguração, mas para Herbologia e Feitiços...

No fim, apesar de todos terem saído de sua aula tão surpresos a única surpresa ali estava no fato de ter sido Kakinouchi a errar e não na esquisita figura que se tornara o pobre esquilo que ele pegara.

Mas não era isso o que a decepcionava e muito menos o que a preocupava. O que a indignara fora o fato de ela própria não ter conseguido fazer o pobre esquilo de Kakinouchi voltar ao normal. Passara mais de meia-hora com o esquilo transfigurado, mas não havia feitiço que o fizesse ser novamente apenas um esquilo. Ou uma almofada. Ou coisa alguma. Kakinouchi se recusara a ajudar e quando, enfim, pararam ele dissera para ela não se preocupar e que provavelmente a magia enfraqueceria e o esquilo voltaria ao normal. Mas a professora não acreditou que algo tão assim acontecesse.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Na manhã do dia seguinte Minerva pediu que o japonês fosse até sua sala e não foi com pouca surpresa que soube que o esquilo já havia voltado ao normal.

– Como assim, voltou ao normal sozinho? – perguntou a professora, sem esconder a surpresa.

– Não sei dizer. Ontem à noite a oscilação de cor foi mudando para castanho avermelhado e ele começou a ter pêlos novamente. Acredito que aos poucos ele foi se reacertando porque hoje quando acordei encontrei-o empenhado em comer meus pergaminhos com a lição de casa da professora Browne [1].

– Está me dizendo que ele agora é apenas um esquilo normal?

– Bem, eu não diria normal. Ele tem um que de rancorosidade e uma necessidade de vingança que eu não acho muito comum nos esquilos do norte. Deviam ser animais mansos e obedientes, mas o quê? Eu deixei toneladas de nozes para ele e ele _tinha_ que escolher justo o meu material escolar. Tudo bem que se fosse o de Nott acho que eu estaria em pior situação. Mas se está me perguntando se ele voltou a se parecer com um esquilo, isso ele voltou.

– Isso não é algo muito possível, Kakinochi.

– Pois é, ele tem um gênio foooorte que é uma beleza. Mas não sei, parece que é comigo. Não o culpo, na verdade – e passando a mão pela franja, jogando-a para trás, Chikage continuou – Mas, sabe, meu antigo professor de transfiguração, o senhor Yolkler, já tinha até se acostumado com as minhas trapalhadas. Parece que eu tenho algum bloqueio com coisas vivas, nunca consigo acertar! Ele dizia que quando eu tento acabo usando muito mais magia do que o necessário. Sabe-se lá por que! E toda essa magia se descontrola e cria coisas muuuito bizarras! Mas perde a força depois de um tempo e elas costumam voltar ao normal. Ou pelo menos voltaram sempre que os professores interferiram. Sinceramente, ele acreditava que eu uso tanto magia que crio uma espécie de escudo, assim feitiços posteriores não fazem efeito, mas quando o escudo some, a correção age. Por isso eu não liguei muito ontem. Seu feitiço, professora, deve ter feito efeito quando o meu perdeu a força. Era assim que consertávamos as minhas burradas em Zefir.

– Nunca vi isso antes.

– É, minha magia é um pouco descontrolada demais para a minha idade. Eu tento fazer algo e a coisa sai do controle! Acho que porque demorei muito para aprender feitiços e ela se desenvolveu muito rápido.

– Como assim?

– Bem, minha magia começou a causar problemas quando eu tinha uns 4 anos, já. Mas eu só entrei na escola aos 13. Nesse meio tempo eu aprendi um pouco aqui e ali, sabia meia dúzia de feitiços, mas seu uso era mais emocional. Como crianças que quebram objetos, fazem outros sumiram, afetam pessoas quando tem raiva. Coisas do gênero. E eu fui aprendendo a usá-la desse modo. Custei muito para aprender a usar uma varinha.

Sim, isso era comum e muito compreensível. Minerva não sabia que ele começara a escola tão tarde, mas sabia que ele conhecia a magia desde criança. Sua explicação também era mais do que razoável e com certeza havia outros bruxos como ele. Ele só precisa de mais algum tempo de estudo, ainda era um estudante, e um estudante com muito potencial. Ok, uma parte estava explicada.

– Mais uma pergunta. Ontem no almoço você transfigurou seu almoço em nozes. Como fez isso? Não é algo possível, partindo das leis mágicas.

– Ah sim, eu sei. Mas essa lei só é válida para transfiguração de não alimentos em alimentos. O feitiço que eu usei foi desenvolvido por bruxos vietcongs no início da década de 70. Zefir, minha antiga escola, tem muitos alunos do Vietnã então ele meio que se tornou popular por lá. Ele usa as propriedades naturais dos alimentos e as modifica, mas é preciso cautela, não se pode alterar demais, tipo, frutas em produtos industrializados, carne em vegetais. Essas coisas.

– Nunca ouvi falar de um feitiço dessa natureza.

– E não ouviria mesmo. Ele ainda está em testes com os especialistas em fusões mágicas e coisas do gênero. Mesmo assim já é uma espécie de "orgulho nacional" e apesar de ainda "não existir", filhos e parentes de pessoas que trabalham nesses testes muitas vezes se utilizam dessas novas mágicas, apesar dos riscos. Mesmo aqui, muitos alunos já devem ter desenvolvido feitiços próprios. E meu tio também trabalhava com fusão mágica. Por causa disso volta e meia eu acabava aprendendo algo, mas acho que não sou muito bom com segredos. Tecnicamente, eu não poderia tê-lo usado – concluiu Chikage sorrindo, a mão direita nos cabelos, bagunçando-os, como uma criança que foi pega numa grande arte – Mas esqueci – e sua expressão travessa, a língua mordida de forma altamente infantil fez Minerva sorrir.

Era estranho que ela, que passara a vida educando os filhos dos outros, protegendo-os e cuidando deles, que gostava tanto de seus alunos a ponto de nunca ter tido tempo de se perguntar por que ela não tinha sua própria criança, nem de sentir falta disso, estivesse agora sentindo algo tão semelhante a carinho maternal por aquele menino que conhecia há tão pouco tempo. Ele mexia com ela de uma forma muito diferente. Era inteligente e traquinas, infantil e fofo.

Claro que tinha seus favoritos em todas as turmas, todos os professores tinham. E Chikage era um de seus favoritos.

E pelo visto estava se tornando _o_ seu favorito.

Sentia por ele uma afeição sem razão e inexplicável. Gostava de fato dele. Preocupava-se. E era por isso que ficara tão encanada com as questões que o envolviam.

– E o que vai fazer com o esquilo? Pretende ficar com ele? – perguntou, voltando ao assunto em questão (o esquilo).

– Ainda não sei. Me apeguei a ele, mas acho que ele não tem muita simpatia por mim. Vou deixá-lo ir se quiser. Mas por via das dúvidas escondi todos os meus pergaminhos no malão. Ele é muito fofo, tem olhos lindos.

"Não só ele tem olhos lindos" – pensou a professora, encarando as íris verdes. Eram de um verde azulado muito bonito, os cílios eram longos. Eram belos olhos. E Chikage olhava tão fundo nos olhos dos outros que... é, ela gostava dele.

– Ok, Kakinochi, pode ir – disse a professora e quando ele já estava quase na porta – E não se esqueça, uniforme acertado na próxima aula – disse sorrindo e recebendo um "sim, senhora" sorridente e travesso. E Minerva tinha certeza que ele voltaria cheio de tralhas para a próxima aula e seria repreendido de novo. Numa nova e provavelmente imudável rotina.

Chikage já havia saído de sua sala há uns cinco minutos quando Minerva lembrou que ia lhe perguntar quem havia lhe contado que ela era uma animaga.

Bom, ela poderia lhe perguntar da próxima vez, no momento havia coisas mais importantes para receberem sua atenção.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

A chegada de Fred não espantou apenas Harry. Gina e Rony quando viram o irmão mais velho ficaram igualmente surpresos e muito mais felizes. Incrivelmente, apenas Angelina não se surpreendeu com a chegada do namorado. E foi ela quem mais ficou com ele, até ele parar para "bater um papo" com os caçulas. Já estavam amontoados na escada há quase uma hora quando Fred viu Alois Trancy pela primeira vez. Ele subia as escadas majestosamente, a capa roxa esvoaçando e cumprimentou os ruivos com um aceno de cabeça, sem se deter para perguntar quem era o novo ruivo ou o que ele fazia ali.

– Ei, esse eu não conheço, professor novo de DCAT? – perguntou Fred, sabendo que a resposta não poderia ser outra.

– Sim, seu nome é Alois Trancy. Ele é legal – disse Gina – Bonito e tem bastante coisa para ensinar. É legal ter aulas com ele. Lembra um pouco as aulas práticas do Moody.

– Bonito? Não me diga que está afim de um professor agora, Gina!

– Claro que não! Ele é muito arrogante. De onde tirou isso?

– Essa sua troca de namorados rápida demais. Apenas isso. "Faz a fama, deita na cama". Culpa sua, irmãzinha. Mas que sorte a de vocês, um professor decente este ano! – disse Fred com um ar de nostalgia exagerado, o que fez os irmãos duvidarem seriamente de sua palavra – E como vão as coisas por aqui? Muito quietas desde que Jorge e eu partimos?

– Nem tanto – disse Rony, cauteloso – alguém está aprontando umas boas por aqui.

– Como assim? E quem é esse "alguém"?

– Ninguém faz a menor ideia de quem seja – disse Gina, rindo – Mas está criando uma certa confusão. Parece que Hogwarts arranjou alguém para ficar no seu lugar como "criador de casos".

– Ah é? E que tipo de confusão? Algo criativo?

– Bastante. Ele inflou o professor Bins como se fosse um balão e hoje, no almoço, fez a comida dançar – disse Rony, recordando-se do triste episódio.

– Como assim dançar?

– Dançar. De repente a comida levantou dos seus pratos e saiu dançando no ar. Copos, pratos, talheres, jarras, tudo dançava a uns 5 centímetros da mesa. Hermione disse que parecia uma cena da Bela e Fera, mas não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso.

– Eu rio só de lembrar – disse Gina – A cara de todo mundo. As coisas estavam dançando can can! E um frango dançando can can é realmente muito engraçado. Foi uma piada! Ainda mais quando pessoas como o Rony começaram a tentar capturar a comida que fugia! – disse Gina rindo, ela era uma das que ainda estava tirando sarro de Rony pelo acontecimento do almoço.

– "A Bela e a Fera" – explicou Hermione aos demais – É um conto trouxa que fala de uma moça que chega num castelo amaldiçoado onde todos os empregados se transformaram nos objetos do castelo. Por isso eles se mexem e, em algumas versões, falam.

– E eu que achei original – disse Gina, fingindo decepção – Ei, isso significa que a pessoa que fez isso tem origem trouxa?

– Não necessariamente – disse Fred surpreso – Esse truque não é tão incomum, mas é muito difícil. Eu e Jorge tentamos uma vez enfeitiçar a louça da mamãe, não deu muito certo. E ela também não gostou da brincadeira. Você tem que segurar um por um dos objetos, tantos juntos torna a coisa bem mais complicada. Não deve ter sido um bruxo só.

– Provavelmente é um bruxo muito bom – disse Hermione com um dar de ombros – Já que inflar um fantasma também não é possível ou fácil.

– E um novato, pois esses truques são novos – disse Rony.

– Hummm – fizeram os quatro amigos pensando em quem poderia ser. Mas ninguém precisou falar em quem pensava. Apenas uma pessoa parecia provável, apenas um professor era novato e muito poderoso e conhecedor de grandes feitiços. Um rapaz jovem e loiro que estava no almoço e fora um dos que deu muita risada da exibição de dança das louças.

Acima deles, Alois cruzava mais um corredor indo em direção a porta de sua sala.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Fred ainda ficou com Rony, Gina e Hermione até o jantar, quando resolveu acompanhar os irmãos ao campo de quadribol para ver os treinos. Como esperado, Hermione preferiu não ir, afinal quadribol estava longe de ser uma de suas paixões. Depois, não duvidaria nada que os três acabassem jogando entre eles e ela acabasse sozinha. Claro que não poderia culpá-los se isso acontecesse, não quando os três eram tão fissurados naquele jogo. Fred devia sentir muita falta. Até mesmo ela, que não entendia muito, percebia que ele era muito bom. Diferente de Rony. Já Gina... bem, ela parecia boa.

Gina.

Hermione nunca fora a melhor amiga de Gina. Se gostavam, claro, e eram amigas, além de passarem as férias juntas. Contudo, para a morena, a situação entre as duas era mais parecida com um coleguismo do que com uma grande amizade. Elas não contavam segredos uma à outra, nem confidenciavam seus sentimentos. Gina era para ela o mesmo que Neville ou os gêmeos: pessoas das quais ela gostava muito, mas não passava disso. Não era como Harry e Rony. Por isso ela nunca tinha conversado de verdade com Gina sobre coisas realmente pessoais. Davam dicas uma para a outra, contavam algumas coisas, as vezes confidenciavam, mas nunca eram segredos. Elas não falavam sobre os garotos por quem estavam apaixonadas e Hermione se sentia melhor falando de sua vida amorosa com Harry do que com a ruiva. Elas não conversavam sobre os namorados da irmã de Rony, nem sobre Victor, nem sobre Rony ou mesmo sobre Harry.

Quando a garota mais nova finalmente começou a namorar, Hermione ficou muito feliz por ela, via naquele namoro uma boa coisa, era uma prova de que a ruiva enfim havia esquecido Harry. E não havia nada mais triste do que estar apaixonada por alguém que você conhece, que frequenta a sua casa, que te chama de amiga, te faz se sentir especial e você sabe que esse especial nunca será o que você espera. Harry amava Gina, afinal essa era a irmã de Rony! Claro que ele ficara louco para salvá-la do basilisco, a garota era especial para os Weasley, era a irmã deles! E os Weasleys eram a família que tratava Harry como um membro honorário! Molly era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma mãe. E Gina era apenas a sua irmãzinha.

E sempre seria assim.

Esquecer Harry era a melhor coisa que a menina podia ter feito, Hermione havia pensando.

Ou pelo era isso o que parecia.

A verdade é que Hermione já não sabia mais.

Gina trocava excessivamente de namorado, o que indicava que seus sentimentos por eles não eram tão fortes assim e deixavam a morena em dúvida se ela tinha se apaixonado por algum deles de verdade. Fora que nas últimas semanas Hermione tinha quase certeza de que percebera uns olhares muito estranhos que a ruiva dirigia a Harry. Não eram os antigos olhos apaixonados, eram mais intensos e profundos, eram olhos que pareciam perguntar algo. Como se notasse algo.

Isso por si só até que não seria tão estranho se ela não tivesse notado o mesmo olhar dirigido a Kakinouchi. E mais de uma vez.

Estaria a amiga interessada no sonserino? Seria isso possível? Seria o garoto tão... tão perfeito que despertava interesse real até mesmo em Gina?

Tudo bem que em beleza e inteligência o japonês ganhava de Harry, mas como pessoa?

Mas o que mais a incomodava naquela situação não era o fato da ruiva poder estar interessada num sonserino ou mesmo ter mantido seu interesse por Harry. Eram nos olhos castanhos que olhavam para o japonês da mesma forma que este olhava para ela e Harry.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Fatos traumáticos podem mudar muito a personalidade de uma pessoa. Uma guerra pode alterar alguém por completo. Mas Harry Potter se recusava a mudar. Fosse como fosse, tinha coisas que ele simplesmente não aprendia. E a principal delas é "pense antes de agir feito um idiota". E essa nem era tão difícil assim de aprender! Quer dizer, quando tanto já fora perdido porque houve uma ação impensada? Seu padrinho morrera porque Harry fora incapaz de parar para pensar e agiu de modo completamente impulsivo (como sempre). Era de se esperar que algumas lições saíssem de tanta dor.

Mas como sempre, Harry Potter tinha o talento nato para coisas não esperadas. Fossem elas o que fossem (e incluíam até as muitas vezes que sobrevivera a Voldemort).

Não fazia seis meses que Sirius morrera por sua imprudência e Harry já estava agindo de modo impensado de novo. Ou poderia ser classificado de outra forma ele estar voando fora do Castelo em pleno dezembro ao entardecer? E pela terceira vez naquele mês? E com uma Guerra bem do lado de fora dos muros de Hogwarts sendo o principal e mais desejado alvo ele próprio? Fora o risco do próprio inverno. Manchete dos jornais "Harry Potter o-menino-que-sobreviveu-cinco-vezes-a-você-sabe-quem morre de pneumonia depois de ficar voando até tarde num dia de inverno". É, com certeza venderia.

E poderia se tornar até seu novo título! Com certeza, seria grande.

E talvez tantas vitórias seguidas contra Voldemort estivessem afetando seu cérebro e ele já não considerava mais tantas coisas perigosas. Mesmo que realmente fossem.

E não era como se a escuridão da noite que se aproximava escondesse apenas ele dos olhos dos outros. Outros poderiam estar escondidos. E estavam.

Harry já estava se aproximando da entrada do Castelo quando ouviu o barulho que vinha das estufas que deveriam estar vazias e trancadas aquela hora.

E se tinha outra coisa que a guerra não estava conseguindo ensinar a Harry Potter era "cuidado com barulhos suspeitos" e algo sobre "armadilhas e não ser burro de cair em ciladas óbvias" ou mesmo o velho ditado de "a curiosidade matou o gato".

E matou mesmo.

Se não literalmente, pelo menos metaforicamente.

Harry já estava escondido embaixo de uma das janelas com a varinha em punho quando ouviu o barulho novamente. Foi com muito cuidado que o moreno levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro da estufa 4. Não parecia ter alguém lá dentro. No entanto, bastou um simples feitiço para destrancar a janela e outro para erguê-la suavemente que Harry viu.

Dentro da estufa estava Draco Malfoy e Chikage Kakinouchi sujos de terra e rindo! Rindo enquanto pareciam brigar com uma das plantas que estavam lá. Uma planta esquisita que do centro (que mais parecia uma bola de terra, e talvez fosse mesmo) saia um ramo grosso, como uma serpente, e desse ramo enormes folhas com pelo menos 40 centímetros cada uma. A planta tinha meio metro de altura e as folhas pareciam inchadas, como conchas fechadas, e estavam todas as sete folhas amarradas com cordas mágicas. Era visível que a planta lutava e resistia à tentativa dos dois meninos de plantá-la num vaso.

E como se isso não fosse por demais suspeito nada poderia ser mais chocante do que a visão de Draco Malfoy, o aristocrático e cheio de frescura Draco Malfoy, sujo de terra até os cabelos e rindo disso! Já os cabelos de Chikage estavam uma verdadeira confusão e ele tinha terra até no rosto. E eles pareciam conversar enquanto brigavam com a estranha planta que devia ser bem teimosa.

Harry já estava irritado (sem saber muito bem o motivo) e pensando em dar meia volta quando uma das folhas presas por cordas se soltou e revelou que aquilo não era uma folha estufada e estranhamente cheia e sim eram duas folhas unidas e que abertas possuíam enormes e pontiagudos dentes! A folha avançou na direção de Chikage e provavelmente, pensou Harry, ele teria sido mordido se Malfoy não tivesse lançado um incrível e veloz _estupefaça_ com a varinha, muito bem segura em sua mão esquerda. A folha caiu então desacordada, ou pelo menos era isso o que parecia.

– Ei, valeu! – disse Chikage com um grande sorriso, puxando a própria varinha e refazendo o feitiço de cordas, prendendo novamente os dentes perigosos – Agora acho que estamos seguros de novo. Por um tempo – disse guardando a varinha no bolso de trás da calça – Belo feitiço. Eu não disse que se usasse sua mão esquerda você ficaria mais rápido?

– Ah, cale a boca e vamos acabar logo com isso. Estou exausto – disse Malfoy fingindo irritação, mas também sorrindo. E virando a cabeça de lado, ainda rindo, concluiu – E... não foi proposital, foi... instintivo. Nem percebi.

– Por que usa a mão direita? Qual o problema em ser canhoto? – perguntou Chikage com a voz cansada, a batalha contra a planta quase vencida.

Canhoto? Draco Malfoy era canhoto?

– Não sei. Apenas me acostumei assim. Eu imitava meus pais e assim, quando percebi, já era destro. Apenas isso.

– Sabia que no meu país os canhotos que escondem isso são considerados pessoas cheias de segredos e muito bons amigos?

– Está mentindo – acusou Draco, conseguindo enfim, enfiar a planta no vaso.

– Estou sim – disse Chikage e voltou a rir, escapando por pouco da terra que foi atirada em seu rosto – Ai, cuidado com o cabelo, vai ficar sujo! – brincou o japonês, fingindo arrumá-lo com as mãos, imitando Malfoy perfeitamente em sua expressão aristocrática e debochada, e recebendo com uma gostosa risada outra mão de terra – Golpe sujo o seu – reclamou e voltando sua atenção a planta que ainda tentava fugir – Ah, fica quieta! – ordenou e desferiu-lhe um soco de direita que a fez aquietar-se e enfim, ser encaixada no vaso – Aleluia! Conseguimos! – comemorou Chikage com um ar cansado, as mãos na cintura numa pose de vitória e comemoração.

E os dois rapazes sorriram um para o outro enquanto respiravam ofegantes, parecendo altamente satisfeitos.

– Belo soco o de agora. Muito trouxa – disse Draco, passando a mão suja de terra na testa e acabando ainda mais sujo. E isso era por demais não-Malfoy!

– Hehe, quase tão eficiente quando o seu _estupefaça_. Você é bom nesse feitiço.

– Eu sei que sou – disse o loiro estufando o peito e fazendo sua típica expressão Malfoy quando recebeu um monte de terra no peito – Hei! Não tem graça!

– Claro que tem! É vingança! – disse Chikage enquanto se torcia de rir. E ele nem sequer foi azarado! – Ufa, nem acredito que terminamos. Sabe, chamar essa planta de Mimosa é a maior das ironias!

– Sim, é – conclui Draco com um sorriso tão Kakinouchi que Harry sentiu – Vamos voltar?

– Sim, melhor voltarmos agora. Preciso urgentemente de um banho.

– Eu também. Ah, espera, Chikage.

– O quê?

– Tem terra no seu rosto, vai cair nos seus olhos – disse Malfoy e então ele _limpou com as próprias mãos _a terra da franja do japonês, recebendo um obrigado sorridente.

E Harry simplesmente não podia acreditar no que tinha visto.

Malfoy rindo, Malfoy chamando Kakinouchi de Chikage, Malfoy contando segredos, Draco limpando o rosto do outro, Draco brincando com terra!

É a curiosidade matou o gato, ou o leão (tanto faz, ambos são felinos). E não necessariamente essa foi uma morte física. Alguém já ouviu a expressão "morreu de ciúmes"?

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Se tinha uma coisa que não agradava Hermione no seu cargo de monitora era o patrulhamento dos corredores. Quer dizer, quanto tempo ela perdia nessa atividade? Se pelo menos ela pegasse alguém, mas isso era algo muito raro de acontecer, já que nem mesmo os alunos do 1º ano eram pegos facilmente. E depois, bem, ela mesma já estivera fora da cama mais vezes do que o aceitável. E Harry então! Isso era algo até comum! O incomum era algum desses fujões não conseguirem escapar de Filch, Madame Norrra e dos monitores. Tudo isso tornava seu patrulhamento tempo perdido. Era um saco. Poderia estar na Torre da Grifinória em frente a lareira e bem quente, poderia estar estudando ou morrendo de rir das piadas que Fred contava. Ele vinha para ficar apenas um dia e ela mal podia aproveitar. E duvidava muito que Rony fosse ficar de olho e impedir o irmão de vender mais kits mata-aula, mas... Não era como se os monitores tivessem algum poder sobre ex-alunos. E não era como se Hermione não achasse os gêmeos muito criativos e muito inteligentes.

E lá estava ela naquele corredor de pedra, congelando, as 8h da noite e sozinha, procurando por alunos que não seriam achados.

Já estava dando meia volta e começando a considerar seriamente se devia voltar para o dormitório e deixar que os desrespeitadores das regras ficassem onde quisessem e que ainda pegassem uma gripe como punição quando viu duas pessoas andando normalmente pelo andar térreo, indo em direção as masmorras. Surpresa e sem acreditar direito no que via, Hermione se aproximou, tentando ver melhor, mas recuou imediatamente ao reconhecer Kakinouchi ao lado de Malfoy.

– Quer saber – disse a garota a si mesma – O toque de recolher é mais cedo no inverno, mas... eu vou é para cima. Depois Malfoy é monitor e ele pode fazer o que quiser. Não que isso lhe de permissão para andar com outros alunos pelo castelo, ele que fique na dele e me deixe em paz. Já havia decidido que o melhor que ela poderia fazer era ignorar Kakinouchi completamente e ela ia fazer isso. Se ele queria um resfriado, que pegasse!

Claro que correr para a Torre da Grifinória não era algo realmente necessário.

A garota já estava quase em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda quando viu Harry aparecer diante de seus olhos. Qualquer outra pessoa teria pulado de susto, mas não a garota que já vira Harry aparecer e desaparecer por baixo de sua capa tantas e tantas vezes. Suspirou. Harry era, provavelmente, o aluno que mais descumpria regras na atualidade.

– Hello, Harry. O que estava aprontando agora?

– Mione! – exclamou o rapaz assustado, por mais incrível que aquilo soasse, ele não vira a garota em momento nenhum – Que susto!

– Você está legal? – perguntou a morena, se aproximando e só então percebendo a expressão cansada do amigo – Harry, o que está havendo com você?

– Nada. Estava voando um pouco. Me faz relaxar e...

– E é altamente perigoso! Harry, estamos em guerra! Não devia ficar voando sozinho lá fora!

– Ah, Hermione, não enche – disse o rapaz ficando subitamente mal-humorado e intrigando a amiga. Não era a primeira vez que Harry ficava irritadiço e um tanto instável, mas isso não impedia a garota de se preocupar, certo?

– Harry, quer conversar? Você não parece bem. Algo tem lhe preocupado? Tem dormido direito? Ou ainda está tendo sonhos estranhos?

– Bem, fora Voldemort e a guerra acho que nada mais tem me preocupado. A tem uma profecia, mas...

– Harry. Eu fiz uma pergunta por estar preocupada com você. Se quer ser grosseiro, então não está mais aqui quem falou – disse a garota fingindo irritação. Ela conhecia muito bem o moreno a sua frente, e acertou. Harry mudou o tom na hora.

– Desculpe, Mione. É que – disse Harry sentando-se num dos degraus próximos, a cabeça sendo escondida pelas mãos – Nem eu sei Mione. Estou cansado e não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Não tenho dormido bem, pois ainda tenho aqueles sonhos esquisitos dos quais não consigo lembrar e este monte de detenções, e minhas notas, e a detenção que terei que cumprir com o Malfoy no domingo, e toda essa confusão ao nosso redor, e o Malfoy me irritando o tempo todo, são tantas coisas.

– Harry, porque não fala com Dumbledore sobre esses sonhos? – perguntou Hermione, sentada ao lado do moreno e passando o braço por seus ombros. Desde quando Harry tinha ficado com ombros tão largos?

– Não sei. Não me lembro deles, mas sei que nada tem haver com Voldemort. Também sinto que não estão ligados. Mas acho... que... o meu maior problema... na verdade é... o... o Malfoy. Ele me enche, me irrita, o encontro em todos os lugares. Ele está me deixando inquieto.

– Ele sempre te deixou inquieto. Você sempre teve um que de obsessão em relação a ele Harry, só que esse ano...

– Como assim eu "sempre tive uma espécie de obsessão por ele?"

– Bem, você sempre o culpou demais pelas coisas, mesmo que estivesse certo na maioria das vezes e que ele seja um idiota. No 2º ano você cismou que ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin, ok que eu e Rony também acreditávamos nisso, mas ele foi nosso primeiro e único suspeito. No 3º ano o culpamos por Hagrid ter se dado mal em sua primeira aula – o que é uma verdade, mas não é exatamente por isso que ele é um mal professor -, também o acusamos de não ter capacidade de jogar sendo que nunca o vimos realmente jogando para saber. Ele é um idiota, Harry, e adora causar problemas e ser insuportável, mas o modo como você liga tudo de ruim a ele... Tudo é culpa dele. Entende o que quero dizer?

– Não. Ele sempre está metido nessas confusões, de uma forma ou de outra.

– Mas nunca é o único. E nós nunca pensamos em mais ninguém, por mais óbvio que seja. E essa sua mania de culpá-lo por tudo é o que eu chamo de obsessão. Você tem uma verdadeira obsessão em caçá-lo Harry, da mesma forma que ele tem em irritar você. Só que, Harry, ele tem um motivo para isso, que é a rejeição que ele sofreu de você. Você sabe que ele não aceita rejeições muito bem. Mas e você? Por que aceita tanto as provações idiotas dele? Por que corresponde? Por que é tão importante para você desmascarar a ele? Você não liga para os outros e os Malfoy nunca maltrataram os Potter. Seria apenas pelo que ele fala dos Weasley?

E Harry ficou calado porque para aquelas perguntas ele não tinha resposta.

– Mione... você acha... que... não sei... seria possível... que eu... tenha... inveja... dele?

– Dele quem?

– Mal... foy – respondeu Harry, a voz sumindo, ele próprio com dificuldade de entender o que se passava em sua cabeça. E a garota ficou calada, pensando. Absorvendo a pergunta. Quando Hermione falou, foi de forma muito cautelosa.

– Inveja do quê, Harry?

– Não sei. Ele é... ele é esperto, ele é bonito, ele não é Harry Potter o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele tem pais que o amam, ele quer um caminho e está nele, mesmo que todos julguem errado. Ele fala o que pensa e não se preocupa com o que os outros vão dizer. Ele não sai no jornal o tempo todo. As pessoas gostam dele pelo que ele é, e não por ele ser O Eleito. Gostam dele passando por cima do fato dele ser um Comensal-junior. Todas essas coisas.

– Mas Harry, as pessoas o odeiam pelo que os pais dele são, os pais dele desenvolveram nele uma personalidade mesquinha, arrogante e egoísta. Malfoy nunca se sacrificaria por ninguém. Ele não sabe ajudar os outros nem sabe o que é ter amigos verdadeiros. E seus pais também te amaram. Eles morreram por você! E... bem, ele é bonito, de fato. Mas você ganha dele em tantas outras coisas, Harry. Não tem comparação. Você _é_ melhor do que ele nisso tudo.

– Valeu, Mione – disse Harry, aliviado. Era bom ouvir aquilo da garota. Era bom conversar. Ele só não havia pensado que se não era inveja, então o que era? – Mas... sabia que ele está de amiguinho novo agora? Ele ficou amigo do Kainou.

– Do Kakichi? – disse Hermione e os dois se olharam. Então começaram a rir, ainda abraçados. Por mais que tentassem, aquele nome era complicado demais! – Como assim, ficou amigo dele?

– Vi os dois juntos. Como se fossem amigos.

– Huummm. Eu também vi os dois. A distancia, juro que pensei que era um casal de namorados, então reconheci o Malfoy (difícil não reconhecer aquele cabelo!) e achei que ele estava namorando, sabe. Mas percebi que era o... ah, dane-se, o kaki-qualquer-coisa-aí. De longe, achei que fosse uma menina. Ele já parece com uma e é bem mais baixo.

– Namorando, por quê? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

– Pelo modo como andavam perto e conversavam. Estavam bem íntimos. Mas sabe, ele, esse, o Kakichi, deve ser um idiota completo. Quer dizer, andar com Malfoy?

– Sabe, eu concordo com você. Ele deve ter muitos parafusos soltos. Não que ele já não aparente isso. E, Mione, você tem razão, ele é insuportável.

– Eu dizia que era – disse a garota com um ar convencido, mas começando a rir em seguida. No fundo, agradecida por alguém mais não gostar do japonês que encantava a todos. Isso lhe tirava um grande peso das costas. Ela não era a única a não gostar dele. Isso era muito tranquilizante – Ei, vamos entrar? Está frio. E Fred está aqui.

– Eu sei, o vi mais cedo – respondeu Harry – Mas vamos, vamos entrar.

E quando a garota se levantou, e lhe estendeu a mão o moreno pensou seriamente em contar sobre suas dúvidas a respeito de Gina. Ela o ouviria sobre isso também, não? Mas... bem, não era como se ele andasse pensando na ruiva com tanta frequência. E foi a primeira vez que Harry percebeu esse detalhe.

Se tivesse percebido porque, ele teria querido bater com a cabeça na parede e ficaria muito chocado. Mas ele não tinha percebido quem estava ocupando o lugar da garota em seus pensamentos e naquele momento sentiu alivio ao perceber que a ruiva estava perdendo lugar em sua mente. Com um sorriso, Harry aceitou a mão de Hermione e juntos entraram na Torre da Grifinória. Com Fred ali, a noite seria, no mínimo, engraçada.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Dizem que olhar para o céu noturno e estrelado é relaxante, que é um excelente remédio para uma mente cansada. São nesses pequenos intervalos que a solução para algo pode aparecer. Muitas coisas são assim, só são resolvidas quando enfim paramos de pensar nelas, igual muitas vezes apenas localizamos um objeto perdido quando não precisamos mais e por isso não procuramos.

Mas muitos olham o céu apenas por olhar e não pensam em mais nada. Ou pensam em coisas completamente diferentes.

Dumbledore olhava o céu porque gostava do céu, porque sua irmã gostava do céu, porque ele achava as estrelas belas. Centauros observavam essas mesmas estrelas para conhecer o futuro, astrônomos para saber mais sobre elas. Ele... não pensava em nada disso. Apenas gostava da imensidão. Alguns gostavam dela por lhes oferecer paz, ele gostava apenas por sua vastidão. Era algo tão imenso, tão grande, em relação a ele próprio que o fazia se sentir pequeno. Era como uma lembrança de que para o cosmo, ele nada era do que algo ínfimo. Dumbledore era um homem muito ambicioso por natureza, mas aprendera a se controlar, aprendera que havia coisas muito mais importantes que a própria ambição. Coisas como aquela escola e os ideais que defendia, ideais de igualdade. E quando sua mente vagava, lhe lembrando de seus sonhos infantis, bastava olhar para aquela imensidão azul escuro para ele se lembrar que nada mais era do que um homem e que ele não podia fazer tanto. Era bom também para lhe tirar a culpa quando alguém morria a seu serviço. Ele era apenas um homem.

Mas gostar tanto do céu noturno não queria dizer que Dumbledore era um apaixonado por astronomia, porque não era. Talvez, se fosse, perceberia que as estrelas estavam mais brilhantes, que apenas aquelas 21 estrelas da constelação da Naja brilhavam intensamente mesmo nas noites nubladas. E que uma delas brilhava mais do que as outras. Se ele tivesse cursado adivinhação ele saberia o que isso significava, se tivesse perguntado a Firenze também saberia. Mas mais uma vez ele não ligava para isso. Como Harry, também achava que a adivinhação não era importante para ele, apesar de saber tão bem quanto Harry como ela podia destruir vidas. Ou alterá-las. Ele, como Harry, deveria acreditar mais nos sinais ocultos.

Só que não acreditava.

Depois, eram só estrelas!

E ele tinha tantas preocupações mais.

Não precisava de mais essa. Ou pelo menos achava que não.

Afinal, uma estrela que brilhava mais que o normal não significava nada de importante para Hogwarts ou para a Inglaterra.

Como estava enganado.

**Continua...**

**Dezembro/2010**

_**Notas: **_**[****1****]** Helena Browne – _professora de Runas Antigas. Desculpe pessoal, não achei o nome do professor de Runas em nenhum lugar então criei um ^^" _

_**N/A:**__ 33 páginas! Esse capítulo ficou enorme! Tem o dobro do tamanho do esperado! Eu percebi que eles estavam aumentando, mas não tinha parado ainda para saber o quanto! E por mais incrível que pareça, foi o capítulo que foi escrito mais rápido. Eu não tinha nada na cabeça quanto a ele além de duas linhas e, olha isso! Não é a toa que demorou tanto para ser betado! _

_Bem, espero que o tamanho gigante compense a velocidade com que tenho postado, eu SEI que demorei pacas para postar, mas gente, novembro é o inferno para estudantes que deixam todos os trabalhos para a última hora e ainda trabalham o dia todo. Não escrevi uma única linha de nada que não fosse trabalho nesse mês e quase nem dormi! Peço desculpas pelas demora, mas eu realmente não tinha como escrever antes, fiquei até o dia 10 estudando no horário de almoço, no ônibus, a noite e em todo lugar que fosse possível. Mas agora chegamos as férias e pretendo voltar a postar com regularidade ^ ^ Já estou continuando o próximo capítulo e tenho esperanças de postá-lo nos próximos 15 dias. _

_Para quem quiser saber como era a tal planta de Chikage e Draco, deem uma passada no meu orkut ^.^ Também postei mais desenhos! (uma sorte, porque meu scaner pirou e fiquei mais de 3 semanas sem internet T.T Azar pouco é bobagem!). Eu disse que o faria, não? A esperança é a última que morre ^ ^ _

_**Endereço: **__www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Album?uid=13692484439673344302&aid=1_

_**Feliz Natal a todos!**_

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo**_

– Muito bem, agora estendam suas mãos – disse Alois, no rosto um sorriso que era no mínimo sádico – Senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy, não temos o dia todo.

Ambos se olharam e então olharam para as algemas que Trancy segurava. Aquilo ia doer. Foi Draco o que primeiro suspirou e estendeu a mão direita. Sua expressão era a de alguém dirigindo-se a forca. O click metálico que a algema fez ao se fechar no pulso pálido arrepiou os dois garotos até os cabelos.

– Senhor Potter? Vamos coragem, não vai doer – disse Alois. Realmente Alois Trancy era sádico, seria um páreo duro até para o pior dos Comensais.

Harry engoliu em seco e a muito custo ergueu o braço esquerdo. Sentiu como se tivesse sido mordido por uma cobra quando a argola prateada se fechou, unindo definitivamente, os dois rapazes pelas longas próximas horas.


	8. Nascidos da Rejeição

_**Até agora:**__ Parece que nem os professores resistem ao charme e aos olhos de Chikage e este também parece ter se tornado um grande amigo de Draco Malfoy, o que causa ciúmes em Harry e o faz concordar com Hermione: Chikage é um chato sorridente demais._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, elas dão ainda mais vontade de terminar a fic ^^**_

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Chikage tinha três anos quando machucou alguém pela 1ª vez. Ele chorara e as coisas quebraram. E desde então ficara marcado como uma criança estranha. E perigosa.

Sem pais, sem saber por que era assim, aprendeu que não devia ficar nervoso. Raiva machucava as pessoas.

E sorrir as atraia.

Era melhor sorrir.

Então chegou aquele homem e o levou. E aquele homem fazia objetos voarem e os transformava em outras coisas! Ele mexia com plantas e animais estranhos! Ele era um bruxo e Chikage um sangue-ruim bastante talentoso.

E aprendera que sorrir podia ser sinal de felicidade também.

Então ela veio. E tudo acabou-se. Ele era, descobriu, um mestiço.

E aprendeu que sorrir disfarçava a dor. Sorrir o impedia de chorar.

Mas tudo o que queria era chorar.

**Capítulo 8 – Nascidos da Rejeição**

Um Malfoy nunca demonstra o que está sentindo. Um Malfoy não se apega facilmente aos outros, demora muito para confiar e não se deixa levar por sentimentos. Um Malfoy não permite que seus sentimentos sobrepujem sua razão. Essas eram as pequenas regras que aprendera desde a infância, regras transmitidas desde muito antes de seu tataravô, regras que permitiam aos Malfoys passarem por diversas situações sem que fossem realmente afetados por elas. Em poucas palavras, Draco aprendeu a definir, anos mais tarde: os Malfoys eram egoístas e tentavam a todo custo serem insensíveis. Seria fácil se as pessoas não tivessem personalidades próprias. Seria fácil se fosse apenas falar.

Por que Malfoys tinham uma tonelada de regras.

E nem sempre as seguiam.

E Draco já estava perdendo as esperanças de conseguir fazê-lo.

Draco demorou muito para perceber que não era errado não ser o Malfoy perfeito. Demorou muito para perceber que isso nada tinha a ver com ele, que o problema não era ele, que não era ele o imperfeito. Demorou mais ainda para tomar consciência que já há séculos os Malfoys não seguiam mais as antigas regras como deveriam.

E nem precisava ir longe para saber que não era o único que fugia das regras familiares.

Seu pai era outro. Lucius Malfoy não era um homem neutro, sabia mascarar seus sentimentos, era uma pessoa distante e fria, não era dado a contato físico e a carinhos, mas não era tão distante quanto deveria. Porque Lucius nunca conseguira esconder o quanto amava sua família, por mais distante dela que ficasse. Porque ele escolhera um partido para seguir, não sendo neutro. Ele escolhera Voldemort e isso abalara o nome da família, coisa que, Draco sabia, teria deixado seu avô furioso. A neutralidade não deveria ser de opiniões e sim de_ ações_.

Até porque os Malfoys tinham outra característica que Draco negara por anos e ainda não admitia plenamente: a falta de coragem. Tão acostumados eram em ser egoístas que não estavam habituados a agir corajosamente em prol de outros. Fossem eles quem fossem.

E essa característica tanto ele quanto seu pai possuíam. Seu pai não tivera forças para lutar contra Voldemort, mesmo não querendo mais segui-lo (o que não significava que eles agora fossem contra aos ideais do antigo Lord. Era apenas uma questão de não desejar se manifestar, não quando as coisas enfim tinham acalmado). E Draco estava seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Draco era igual a seu pai.

Fato que na infância lhe trouxera tanto orgulho agora o deixava apavorado. Porque também não entendia o porquê todos tinham tanto preconceito à magia negra, aos que gostavam de se manter afastados dos trouxas (caramba, eles tinham um Ministério apenas para manter a invisibilidade deles!) e aqueles que achavam pouco natural que pessoas trouxas pudessem se tornar bruxas, havia uma vida inteira de conceitos novos e costumes novos para aprender! Seria isso natural? Pelo menos os mestiços faziam parte dos dois mundos (o que não significava que ele aprovava casamentos mistos. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o quanto isso podia dar errado). Draco não queria seguir Voldemort. Ele não tinha estômago para isso. Mas sabia que teria de fazê-lo, mesmo que não se sentisse qualificado para ser um Comensal deveria agir como um. Pelo menos, não era um Malfoy tão imperfeito assim e não se apegava fácil aos outros e não conseguia demonstrar o que sentia facilmente. Nessa hora, era uma vantagem ter sempre seus sentimentos trancados dentro de si.

Fosse qual fosse.

Nem amor, nem amizade, nem nada que não fosse o ódio.

Um bom Malfoy em alguns aspectos (frio, egoísta, medroso, incapaz de demonstrar seus sentimentos de modo espontâneo), mas ainda assim, um Malfoy imperfeito, incapaz de seguir as regras, incapaz de manter-se distante. De não se envolver.

Isso era um mal de família.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry, estava sentado perto das escadas do 4º andar. Rony, Hermione, Luna, Neville e Gina estavam com ele. Falavam das notas que tinham saído e comentavam, surpresos, que pela primeira vez um aluno tinha superado Hermione praticamente em todas as matérias.

Mas mesmo que ninguém mais parecesse notar, o moreno percebeu facilmente o desconforto que Hermione tentava disfarçar, a decepção que sentia com a novidade. Ela nunca antes tinha ficado abaixo de outro aluno em todas as matérias e estava chateada e decepcionada consigo mesma (mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar isso). Ele queria segurar sua mão e lhe dizer para não se preocupar, mas não conseguia agir assim na frente dos outros, pois Rony, por mais ocupado que estivesse comentando que havia passado até em Poções, estava sempre atento a sua proximidade com a amiga. E por mais que dissesse que não se importava, Harry sabia que ele ficaria encanado. E não queria brigar com Rony.

Por que aqueles dois tinham que ser tão lentos? Por que não assumiam logo o que sentiam, por Merlin?!

– Não se preocupe, Hermione, Kakinouchi pode ter notas altas e ter conquistado a maioria dos professores, mas ele não é tão bonzinho como quer que todos acreditem – disse Luna, do nada, sobressaltando Harry (não fora o único a perceber os sentimentos da amiga, no fim) e deixando Hermione sem graça. Ela até tentou dizer que nem estava pensando nisso quando Luna a interrompeu – Já ouviu falar que as flores mais venenosas são aquelas que mais atraem?

– Flores não são venenosas – disse Neville, sem se conter.

– Ah, são... Pelo menos aquelas que nascem nos rochedos das encostas gregas. Lá tem muitas ilhas de difícil acesso e as plantas que crescem lá são muito fortes. Até o perfume das rosas é altamente venenosas.

– Sério? – perguntou o rapaz com súbito interesse e Harry ficou feliz de Luna estar olhando para Neville ou poderia ter visto que Hermione rolara os olhos ante ao que ela julgava mais uma das histórias de Luna.

– Sim. Ele é como essas flores. É de difícil acesso e muito venenoso, mas todos ficam encantados com sua aparência e não percebem. Podem notar, ele está sempre rindo e brincando, mas é exatamente por isso que ninguém pode se aproximar mesmo. Porque acreditam que está brincando, porque sua alegria se torna uma barreira aos assuntos sérios. Ninguém sabe o que ele pensa. Mas ficam todos encantados por seu rosto, sua risada, seus poderes e seu conhecimento. Por isso não veem o quanto é perigoso.

– Draco Malfoy parece ter conseguido acesso a ele – disse Harry, a noite que os vira na estufa ainda em sua memória. Sim, Malfoy e Kakinouchi pareciam ter se tornado muito amiguinhos. Eles estavam sempre juntos agora, até pareciam um casal! Se não fossem ambos homens.

E não havia nada de anormal em pensar nisso e se preocupar com isso. Na verdade, era muito normal que não gostasse de ver os dois juntos, de saber que estavam juntos. Malfoy poderia levar Kakinouchi para o lado dos Comensais e Harry realmente não queria pensar em ter o japonês como inimigo. Claro, era por isso mesmo que a aproximação dos dois o incomodava!

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Draco sempre pensava no quanto a vida podia ser diferente e o quanto cada ação sua poderia ter tido uma consequência diferente se um dia tivesse tido coragem de ser ele mesmo. De fazer o que queria e não o que esperavam que fizesse. Se tivesse coragem de tentar parar de ser o Malfoy perfeito

Diferente do que muitos pensavam, o loiro era bastante consciente de seus defeitos. Sabia que era arrogante, mimado, um pouco narcisista e esnobe, que estava acostumado a ter tudo o que queria e não podia ser chamado de um rapaz "justo", pois apreciava ver aqueles que o irritavam se darem mal. E sabia que era covarde.

E de todos eles este era o único que o incomodava de verdade.

Quantas vezes desejara ser diferente? Nem ele sabia. Por que se fosse diferente, se não tivesse tanto medo de se machucar e das consequências, tantas coisas em sua vida poderiam ter acontecido de outra forma: a primeira e mais importante era que ele poderia estar fora dessa guerra, claro que ninguém pedia demissão ao Lord, mas sempre era possível fingir que ainda eram vigiados, sempre era possível apelar a Dumbledore. Afinal, seu desprezo pelos sangue-ruins não chegava ao desejo de vê-los mortos. Não. Desprezo e desejo de destruição eram coisas muito diferentes. E ele nem queria ser um Comensal da Morte. Mas não o fariam. Não tinham feito antes e não fariam agora. E não porque apenas suas ideias eram diferentes, mas porque era tarde demais e essa era outra coisa que não podia ser mudada.

E era tarde demais para mudar o começo de tudo. Mesmo quer desejasse tanto (e há tanto tempo) mudar aquele dia, aquele início, aquele encontro em um vagão de trem, quando tinha apenas 11 anos. Seria ótimo se as mudanças pudessem ter começado ali, com ele sendo menos arrogante e mais gentil, e quem sabe sua mão também tivesse sido apertada? Talvez, se não se sentisse tão apreensivo diante da perspectiva de finalmente conhecer o poderoso garoto-que-sobreviveu, tivesse conseguido soar mais verdadeiro e quem sabe a história fosse outra? Mas não conseguira e Potter nunca saberia a importância que a amizade do testa-rachada tinha para o Draco de 11 anos. Nunca saberia que até aquele dia, o moreno fora o seu melhor amigo.

Desde pequeno, Draco ouvia histórias sobre o garoto que havia sobrevivido e o imaginava, sem saber quando começara a gostar do outro garoto que nem conhecia, quando começara a sonhar com as conversas e com os jogos que teria quando enfim se encontrassem. A verdade, nunca admitida a ninguém, amarga e guardava bem fundo em sua mente, era que desde antes de se lembrar Draco sonhara em ser amigo de Potter e não apenas pelas vantagens que isso lhe renderia.

Por isso, quando se dirigiu a cabine onde estaria o grande Potter, o loiro estava com medo, sem saber exatamente como abordaria aquele que desejava tão intensamente conhecer. Fora idiota e admitia isso, mas Potter não fora muito diferente. Potter o desprezara sem saber nada a seu respeito, Potter fora preconceituoso e cruel. E Draco não soube reagir a essa rejeição de forma diferente. A magoa aos poucos se transformou em ódio.

Foi quando machucar Potter se tornou uma espécie de compensação. Ele o machucara e Draco o machucaria de volta. O machucaria até ficar satisfeito. O machucaria até que sua própria dor pudesse ser apagada.

Mas Potter parecia ser realmente imune a tudo e Draco nunca conseguia realmente afetá-lo. Afetava os Weasley, conseguia afetar Granger às vezes, mas não o menino-mais-maravilhoso-do-mundo (ECA!). Tudo bem que sua família nunca apoiara muito os Weasley (como bruxos podiam agir como trouxas?! Era como se quisessem negar seu próprio sangue mágico!. Como se este fosse inferior!), sempre vendo a família ruiva como opostos: puros, tradicionais, mas com histórias de vida completamente diferentes, com uma visão de mundo muito diferentes. Harry não só o negara como aceitara o outro que Draco nunca seria. E machucar Ronald Weasley tornou-se também uma compensação. Potter o machucava e como não conseguia revidar, machucava o garoto que lhe roubara Harry. Fazia o mesmo com Granger, apoiando-se na desculpa (verdadeira) de não aceitar o fato de uma sangue-ruim ser melhor aluna (e bruxa) que um sangue-puro.

E assim mais de três anos se passaram.

E Potter se mostrava cada vez mais incrível, fazendo coisas que garotos de sua idade _não faziam_. E Draco se sentia cada vez mais distante. E seus pensamentos pareciam estar sempre pregados no rapaz grifinório que mais odiava. Então percebeu, no 4º ano, que muito do que sentia não era apenas magoa, ódio e inveja (pois Draco já era capaz, nessa época, de admitir que sentia, sim, inveja de Harry Potter, inveja de tudo sempre dar certo em sua vida, inveja dele ter a coragem que sempre lhe faltava). Potter conseguira o impossível novamente e se tornou um dos campeões de Hogwarts. E machucá-lo através dos artigos de Rita Skinner não era o suficiente. Mas o que mais podia fazer?

Assim chegou o dia que fez seu sangue gelar e toda a sua confiança despedaçar. Foi quando percebeu aquele outro sentimento que tão bem escondera de si mesmo. Estavam na primeira prova do Torneio Tribuxo e Harry enfrentava um dragão sozinho! Ele podia ter tido mais azar na escolha de seu dragão? Claro que não! Mas ele era Harry Potter e sairia dessa. Como sempre. E ao invés de sentir eufórico com toda a adrenalina da situação e irritado com o fato de Potter poder estar lá mesmo tendo só 14 anos, Draco percebeu que estava com medo! Medo de Harry se machucar! Foi quando o loiro notou que além de todo o seu ódio alguma coisa crescera dentro dele. Era aquele sentimento de amizade que tanto quisera ter de Potter, alimentado por toda a sua obsessão em manter-se perto, em fazer-se notar pelo outro que evoluíra e foi com horror que Draco percebeu que gostava de Harry! Um gostar diferente daquele que sentia por Pansy e Blaise. Passara tão mal que até assustara Pansy quando ficara trancado o resto do dia no quarto.

E foi assim, do dia pra noite, que Draco percebeu o que sentia e começou a notar os pequenos sinais que ele próprio dava e que nunca notara antes: sua insistência em atazanar a vida do outro, fazendo-o nunca esquecê-lo, sua necessidade em se provar pra ele, o ciúmes que sentia de seus amigos, o modo como ajudou a divulgar um romance entre Granger e Potter só para saber se eles realmente tinham algo, ou se Potter tinha alguém. E tudo isso não foi nada fácil de aceitar.

Depois o que fazer com tal sentimento? Não era como se depois de quase quatro anos de inimizade pudesse chegar em Harry e dizer algo! E havia outro detalhe fundamental: ele não era uma garota e Harry também não! Como se chega em outro cara e joga uma bomba dessas? Era algo impossível até mesmo de imaginar! Ele, Draco Malfoy, aquele que infernizou a vida do pobre-menino-que-não-morre-de-jeito-nenhum por anos, simplesmente não podia chegar no tal meninO e dizer "gosto de você". Porque, 1) ambos eram _rapazes!_, 2) eles se odiavam, 3) ele nunca fizera nada além de atrapalhar sempre que podia a simples e boa vida de Potter, 4) ele não dava um dia pra escola inteira saber que Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado gay e se apaixonado pelo seu rival.

Não era algo possível. Era algo que ia muito além da simples falta de coragem.

Foi isso que pensou e foi nisso que acreditou tão fortemente!

Mas uma vez que se toma consciência de uma coisa dessas diversas coisas começam a mudar, e nem sempre de forma lenta o suficiente para se acostumar com a nova situação. É como se ver apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, você não sabe quando começou, não pode precisar o momento que o olhou pela primeira vez de forma diferente, sabe que ele sempre foi importante, mas de repente você se vê olhando-o de outra forma e querendo mais do que acredita que ele possa te dar. E tudo muda da noite para o dia e você não consegue mais olhá-lo sem sentir seu coração disparar, fica nervoso sem motivo e ansioso e não sabe controlar tais ações. Tudo muda e é difícil lidar com a nova situação e muito mais ainda com a nova informação. Com Draco fora quase assim. Só que Harry não era seu amigo. Era seu rival, seu inimigo e aquele que devia odiar. E Draco não sabia como lidar com isso. Estava acostumado a sentir raiva ao ver o moreno e não a se sentir nervoso e ansioso e como se seu coração tivesse resolvido dar uma festa de arromba dentro do seu peito. Draco não sabia lidar com esses novos sentimentos. Sua nova realidade o torturou. E ainda o torturava.

Mas ele era o eterno rival de Harry e todos estavam mais do que acostumados a ouvirem-no falando do Potter o tempo todo por isso ninguém parecia ter percebido.

Tentava ser o mesmo, e até conseguia, desde que mantivesse uma distância segura do grifinório e o visse por pouco tempo.

Draco queria e _tinha_ que esquecer o testa-rachada. _Precisava._ Pelo bem de sua própria sanidade. E chegou a achar que tinha melhorado. Então fevereiro chegou e Draco teve seu primeiro sonho com Harry. Não foi um sonho picante ou ousado, mas foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de dormir por duas noites seguidas! Fora assustador. E por dias sentiu o toque dos lábios de Harry nos seus.

O que era pior? Descobrir-se gay ou descobrir-se apaixonado pelo seu rival?

Aí chegou junho e... tudo desabou. O Lord das Trevas voltou e tudo se tornou um pesadelo. Se antes era impossível dizer algo, agora era impensável, impraticável, inimaginável e inegavelmente impossível dizer qualquer palavra a respeito. A qualquer pessoa. Era como se tudo lhe dissesse que aquilo era loucura e que não podia ser verdade.

Mas era.

E ele tinha realmente ficado preocupado com Harry. Muito preocupado. Tanto que no último dia de aula não conseguira segurar a língua e o alertar do que lhe esperava. Mas Potter não lhe dera atenção. Não percebera que lhe chamara de Harry, não percebera que era um aviso. E claro que não podia ser mais óbvio na frente de seus colegas.

Passara as férias nervoso. Preocupado. Com medo. Os sonhos ficaram mais frequentes e já estava começando a aceitar o fato de que talvez fosse gay mesmo. _Isso_ ele podia aceitar. O que não podia aceitar era o fato de desejar Harry Potter. Queria conversar com alguém a respeito, mas quem? Não podia falar sobre isso com seus pais, mesmo excluindo o nome Potter da conversa, não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer que achava ser gay. Ainda mais quando os dois andavam tão nervosos devido ao retorno do Lord-que-também-se-recusava-a-morrer. E não tinha nenhum amigo com quem pudesse conversar. Crabbe e Goyle? Impossível, os dois nunca entenderiam. Pansy? Ela era sua amiga, gostava dela. Mas poderia dizer isso a _ela_? Blaise então? Duvidava muito que o amigo entendesse. E quem mais havia? Foi a primeira vez que Draco notou o quanto era sozinho. Foi quando invejou Potter mais um pouco. Porque passara a vida toda aprendendo a ter servos e não amigos e agora não tinha com quem falar. Podia contar várias coisas a Pansy e Blaise, mas não todas. Estava sozinho nessa.

E quando tivera seu primeiro sonho mais ousado com Potter, pouco antes de retornar a escola, Draco teve um ataque de raiva e dor e destruiu uma parte considerável de seu quarto.

Tivera um péssimo 5º ano. Seus sentimentos não sumiam, não importava o quanto tentasse e os sonhos que tinha com o moreno não ajudavam muito. Ficar perto de Harry ficava cada vez mais difícil. E como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente para acabar com os nervos de qualquer um, ainda temia pela vida de Harry. Alistara-se na Brigada de Umbrigde para tentar descobrir o que Potter andava fazendo, por curiosidade, preocupação e por si mesmo. Ver Umbrigde irritando Harry o irritava e o agradava. Era ambíguo, mas era reconfortante ver que não era o único que sofria. Era como ver Potter pagar pelo que fazia com sua mente e corpo.

"Vê como é bom ser perseguido? Se ver encurralado? Ter seus planos frustrados? Viver frustrado?" – pensava.

Era infantil, mas para seu coração desesperado qualquer coisa era válida. Harry invadia sua mente e seus sonhos o tempo todo e não era justo que apenas ele sofresse com isso. Ver Potter irritado o fazia se sentir compensado pela frustração que o mesmo lhe infligia sem saber. Muito infantil, sabia. Mas o que podia fazer?

E então o desgraçado prendeu seu pai.

E mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de gostar dele! Não conseguia impedir seu coração de disparar e não conseguia odiá-lo como devia. Ele era o cara que arruinara sua família e o típico caso de "amor impossível". Mesmo assim, não conseguia.

Tentava. E continuaria tentando sempre.

Sem muito êxito, é verdade, mas tentava.

E ainda estava negando para si mesmo que pudesse estar apaixonado por Harry.

A volta as aulas fora um alívio (sair da presença de tia Bella era sempre um alivio) e um carma (ver Harry todos os dias era desgastante).

Sentia-se injustiçado por Harry poder acabar com ele de tal forma e por estar bem quando ele estava péssimo. E era tudo culpa dele!

Dele e dos malditos grifinórios que adoravam torturá-lo! E McGonnagal era uma típica grifinória. Ela _tinha _que trancar os dois sozinhos numa masmorra? Ela _tinha _mesmo que ter feito isso com seu pobre coração aos pedaços? Fazia tão pouco tempo e parecia tanto tempo. Draco ainda se lembrava muito bem do que fora ter tanta proximidade com Harry, o que fora encarar seus olhos e quanto foi difícil para ele se segurar e não beijar Potter. Provar dos lábios que em sonhos conhecia tão bem. E Draco acreditava que teria feito isso se um dos baldes que Pirraça derrubara não tivesse caído e feito o maior estrondo. E o loiro não sabia se agradecia ou amaldiçoava o tal balde porque uma chance daquelas nunca mais se repetiria, mesmo que não conseguisse nem pensar nas consequências que tal ato poderia ter em sua vida. Imagina, beijar Harry.

Peraí, Harry? HARRY? Não era Harry, merda! Quantas vezes teria que dizer a si mesmo a mesma coisa? NÃO ERA HARRY! Era Potter, POTTER! Era Potter-testa-rachada, era Potter-qualquer-merda! Não Harry! Não podia ser Harry.

E Potter achava que _ele_ tinha problemas.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

_Jogava quadribol com os Weasley num dia chuvoso, mas quente. E isso era agradável! As risadas e brincadeiras faziam-no sentir-se mais leve, como e não houvesse uma guerra do lado de fora, assassinos lhe perseguindo e uma cicatriz dolorida na testa. Harry curtia o vento nos cabelos e os pequenos pingos de chuva que atingiam sua face quando percebeu que mudava de ambiente, como é típico nos sonhos, e agora se via no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. No mesmo salão no qual estivera aos 12 anos, disfarçado com a aparência de Goyle. Estaria sozinho se não fosse por Draco e Kakinouchi, que conversavam juntos numa mesa de canto. Vê-los juntos não o agradava. Tentou lembrar-se do porque estava ali, mas nada lhe veio a mente. Mas já que estava ali, porque não seguir o conselho de Dumbledore, que havia lhe pedido para tentar se aproximar de Malfoy, dizendo-lhe que agora que Lucius Malfoy estava preso, Draco devia ter perdido muito prestigio entre os Comensais e até mesmo entre os sonserinos e poderia estar propenso a mudar de lado para sobreviver. A Ordem queria oferecer essa chance ao loiro, mesmo que Harry achasse isso impossível._

_Aproximou-se de Malfoy, que ria junto de Kakinouchi, percebendo que ao fazer isso tanto Malfoy como Kakinouchi pararam de rir e o olharam com desprezo. Quis dizer "oi", mas sua boca não se abriu. Estava imobilizado e se sentindo exposto. Quis ir embora, mas suas pernas não se moveram. Quis acordar, mas seus olhos não abriram._

– _O que quer aqui, Potter? Porque não volta para os seus amigos grifinórios? Afinal, não foi lá que você escolheu ficar? – disse Malfoy._

_Silêncio. Harry podia sentir o clima pesado. Mesmo assim, não conseguia falar nem acordar._

– _Acho que ele mudou de ideia, Draco – disse Kakinouchi, mas ele não estava rindo ou alegre. Estava sério e parecia cruel. Sua expressão era muito parecida com a de Alois Trancy – Acho que agora ele quer apertar a sua mão._

_E Harry quis dizer sim, mas sua voz ainda estava presa, mas conseguiu, com esforço, estender a mão, oferecendo-a. Poderia falar de novo se fizesse isso?_

_E os dois sonserinos a sua frente se entreolharam. Malfoy então se levantou e Harry percebeu que o loiro tinha ficado mais alto, estava também mais altivo e muito mais confiante e seus olhos, aqueles olhos cinza manchados de azul, estavam totalmente escuros de desprezo. Tentou abaixar a mão, mas agora ela se recusava a voltar a posição original. Sentiu medo. E Draco já estava na sua frente. Ele agora o olhava como se Harry fosse um ser inferior. Eram segundos que pareciam horas. Então o loiro olhou para a mão estendida e bateu nela, afastando-a da mesma forma que se afasta um mosquito chato._

– _Acho que ele não precisa mais de você, Potter. Afinal, porque precisaria, ele tem a mim, não tem? – disse Chikage, ainda com aquela voz séria e que em nada combinava com ele. E ele também não estava mais sentado na mesa de estudos, estava em pé, ao lado de Malfoy, as mãos cruzadas apoiadas nos ombros largos, o sorriso era convencido e cabeça quase apoiada no ombro do loiro (gesto impedido pela grande diferença de altura que tinham)._

– _O que acha de ser rejeitado, hein, Potter? É bom, não é? – disse Malfoy. E Harry enfim conseguiu acordar._

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Ouvi dizer que vai passar o natal conosco, Draco. Pensei que voltaria para casa para ficar com sua mãe – disse Chikage do nada, sentando-se ao lado do loiro no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Estava bastante frio e por Draco estar longe da lareira os dois estavam praticamente sozinhos num canto. Mas sabiam que todos os olhavam com curiosidade. Isso fazia bem para o abalado ego do loiro. Mesmo que muitos o ignorassem agora que seu pai fora preso, ele ainda era capaz de despertar o interesse alheio. O interesse de alguém.

– Sim. Vou. Quem lhe disse?

– Um monte de gente comentou. Por que não vai voltar para casa? Problemas? – perguntou o japonês sentando-se na poltrona do lado do loiro e o encarando. Os olhos verdes adquirindo um tom escuro pela falta de luz.

– Não. Nada. Apenas vou ficar por aqui. E você? Vai voltar para casa?

– Não. Mas a situação é diferente. Nem adianta tentar dizer que somos iguais porque ambos ficaremos aqui. Enquanto eu não tenho para onde voltar, sua mãe está te esperando, não é justo com ela, é? – perguntou o moreno abraçando as pernas, o sorriso inabalado mesmo quando dissera "não tenho para onde voltar". A expressão indiferente e feliz de todos os dias. Essa alegria inesgotável estava começando a irritar Draco.

– Não tem para onde voltar? Como assim? E seus pais? Estão no Japão?

– Essa é uma boa pergunta. Não faço a menor ideia! – e Draco sentia que aquele sorriso não devia estar ali. Não quando palavras tristes saiam por aqueles mesmos lábios.

– Faz tempo que quero te perguntar, mas sempre esqueço. Por que você veio para cá? Você não é sangue-puro, é? – perguntou de forma cautelosa, pois tinha medo da resposta que ouviria. Chikage _nunca_ falava de sua família ou do que o levara a Hogwarts e Draco queria saber esses detalhes. Não sabia por que acreditava que o amigo não era um sangue-puro, mas sabia que mesmo se ele dissesse sangue-ruim continuaria gostando de Chikage. Só não sabia por que.

Mas era isso amizade, não? Se atrair pelos outros sem nenhum motivo especial. Apenas gostar e gostar por gostar, sem se importar com outras coisas. Era piegas demais e muito não Malfoy. Era inédito e novo para Draco. Mas, estranhamente, era um sentimento agradável.

E depois, confiava em Chikage. Não havia uma razão. Era como gostar de Potter: sem razão, inexplicável e beirando a loucura completa. Mas algo com o qual Draco não podia e estava cansado de lutar contra.

– Hummm... eu diria que sou um sangue-ruim-mestiço.

– E o que vem a ser isso?

– Que isso é uma loooonga história, mas que vou tentar resumir. Vejamos... começamos por onde?

– Que tal do início? – perguntou Draco sem esconder o sarcasmo que era sua característica principal.

– Do início? Ok. Bem, eu não sei por que meus pais resolveram transar e muito menos se eu vim de um método anticoncepcional que falhou ou foi proposital, mas o que aconteceu é que minha mãe acabou fecundada...

– Ok, não _tão_ do início. Será que você tem que levar tudo ao pé da letra? – indagou o loiro fingindo mau-humor e fazendo Chikage rir.

– Mas é que é aí que está a graça! Mas ok, vamos lá. Eu não sei onde estão meus pais porque eu nunca os conheci, nem sequer sei seus nomes. Acredito que meu pai fosse um japonês trouxa e isso é tudo o que arrisco dizer sobre eles. Cresci num orfanato trouxa, acho que estive lá desde que nasci, mas não sei como fui parar lá. Sempre acreditei ser trouxa, mesmo quando minha magia começou a despontar e causar problemas. Acho que você sabe do que estou falando – e ante a um aceno de confirmação que Draco deu com a cabeça Chikage continuou, sem nunca parar de sorrir – As outras crianças diziam que eu era esquisito. Então veio um homem chamado Keigo Kakinouchi. Ele era um bruxo semi-mestiço (seu pai era sangue-ruim e sua mãe trouxa) e ficou com dó de mim, pois acreditou que eu fosse um sangue-ruim e que teria muitos problemas para viver ali. Ele me adotou e me criou, eu tinha seis anos. Mas morreu há pouco mais de três anos. Desde então sou eu por mim mesmo. Claro que voltei a ser responsabilidade do orfanato, mas Kei-san me deixou dinheiro suficiente para sobreviver. Ele nunca foi um pai para mim, mas era um bom tio. Eu gostava muito dele, na verdade.

– Como foi que ele morreu?

– Um feitiço que deu errado. Sabe como é trabalhar com fusão mágica, nem sempre é seguro.

– E... você não tem mais ninguém?

– Tenho meus amigos. São uma boa família. Me tratam muito bem.

– Se você é sangue-ruim... por que diz sangue-ruim-mestiço?

– Por que na verdade eu não sou um sangue-ruim, apesar de ter crescido achando isso. Recentemente descobri que minha mãe provavelmente é bruxa...

– Como soube disso?

– Intuição! – disse Chikage sorrindo, como se fosse uma criança que chegou a uma grande conclusão que na verdade não tem nada de grande e nem de lógica – E por que parece que ela trabalhou na minha ex-escola... Outra história muito longa – disse, movendo a mão direita no ar como se espantasse algo, mas ante ao olhar de Draco, Chikage resolveu completar – Eu já sabia que ela não era japonesa, mas isso porque eu também não pareço com um japonês, né? Por isso, eu só poderia ter puxado a minha mãe. Podemos dizer que somos a "cara de um, focinho de outro". E desde que entrei no mundo mágico, já ouvi várias vezes que sou muito parecido com uma certa bruxa que atualmente vive na América. Não muito diferente do que você deve ouvir em relação a você se parecer com seu pai. Comecei a achar que essa bruxa é minha mãe porque além de dizerem que somos muito parecidos, também é público que quando ela morava no Japão abandonou um filho recém-nascido, que atualmente teria a minha idade. Um filho de um trouxa. Assim, apenas somei 2+2. Mas acredita que mesmo assim nem sei seu nome? E ela com certeza, mas também nunca tentou me ver. Acho que ambos somos mesmo idênticos, no fim. Nunca iremos atrás um do outro porque não ligamos a mínima um para o outro. Depois, porque existem pessoas que teimam em ir atrás daqueles que as abandonaram? Eu não vou fazer isso, nem tenho vontade de saber algo a seu respeito. Não quero seu nome. Não me importa, realmente. Meu nome é Kakinouchi e sempre será.

Era assim? Simples assim? Abandonado, órfão, adotado, órfão novamente. Era por isso que Chikage nunca recebia cartas? Mas ele era tão dado com todo mundo! Devia ter muitos amigos, entretanto... é, Draco nunca o vira receber nem mesmo uma coruja. E mesmo assim ele estava sorrindo.

E Draco não conseguiu não pensar "e se fosse eu?". Sabia que o japonês não dissera como ou porque fora para a Inglaterra, mas não conseguia pensar nisso. Sua mente ocupada com inúmeras comparações, cheia de perguntas. Será que se sua mãe tivesse lhe abandonado conseguiria Draco ser tão feliz? Conseguiria falar daquele jeito? Ele conseguiria ser alegre dessa forma se chegasse em Hogwarts e soubesse que Narcisa provavelmente era sua mãe e que não ligava a mínima para isso? E se seu pai fizesse o mesmo? Um orfanato não devia ser um lugar nada agradável para se viver.

Tudo bem que seus pais eram pessoas frias, que não lhe davam carinhos o tempo inteiro, nem viviam de lhe abraçando ou dando beijinhos, que ele não os chamava de 'papai' e 'mamãe', no entanto eles nunca deixavam de lhe dizer 'boa noite', de esperá-lo para o café da manhã, não importando a hora que o loiro levantasse (direito adquirido porque, afinal, o garoto está de férias), nunca deixavam de se escrever. E Draco sabia, por mais que isso não fosse dito em palavras, que eles lhe amavam. Bastava olhar para eles, bastava ver o modo como o olhavam. O amor não estava apenas em declarações e fortes demonstrações. Amor também era aquela preocupação zelosa, o carinho de lhe esperar, de levantar mais cedo por ele, de lhe preparar um chocolate quente nas noites frias para que ele "dormisse melhor". Amor também estava na preocupação que mostravam para com o seu futuro. E não era amor seu pai lhe ensinar a voar e jogar mesmo quando devia estar ocupado com seus negócios? Sua mãe ir ao seu quarto tirar sua temperatura quando estava doente de minuto em minuto, em vez de mandar que os elfos o fizessem também não era amor? Draco nunca precisara de abraços e palavras ditas ao vento. Ele só precisava dessas pequenas provas.

Ele só precisava olhar nos olhos azuis dos dois para saber.

Não era como aqueles que se viam apenas sustentados e recebiam seu dinheiro mensal sem nem um gesto de carinho ou olhar.

Não era preciso, no fim, carinhos intensos para ver amor em gestos que eram mais do que fruto da obrigação que os pais têm para com seus filhos.

Bastavam os sorrisos, as conversas noturnas, os passeios.

E não era como se Draco conhecesse uma outra forma de demonstrar amor do que aquela. Não tinha avós, não visitava casas nas quais as coisas fossem diferentes. Não podia desejar algo que não sabia que existia.

E mesmo quando soube, não desejou.

Porque sabia que seus pais fariam _tudo_ por ele.

Assim como o contrário era recíproco.

Mas Chikage não sabia o que era nada disso.

Chikage nunca ouvira um "boa noite", nunca sentiu uma mãe carinhosa cuidando dele num período de doença ou recebera uma carta familiar.

E ainda assim ele conseguia sorrir daquela forma.

– Sabe, você é tão feliz que ninguém nunca imaginaria que não teve uma vida perfeita.

– E quem foi que disse que minha vida não foi perfeita?

– Não sei... talvez o fato de você não ter pais? Ou família?

– Você tem pais e nem por isso vai passar o Natal com eles.

Esperto. Como sempre.

– Meu... pai. Está preso. E minha mãe está com a irmã dela em casa. E eu não suporto minha tia Bella. Não suporto.

– E sua mãe a suporta?

– Elas são irmãs, é natural que se gostem.

– Será mesmo? O natural não é que mães amem seus filhos? Minha mãe nunca me amou. Nem por um minuto.

Isso era o quê? Uma lição de moral?

– Bem... é tarde demais para mudar de ideia agora.

– Ei, Malfoy. Cuidado, ok? Estamos em guerra. Cuidado para não se arrepender depois. Askaban é muito cruel e acho que ver a esposa e o filho amado é um dos melhores consolos a alguém que está há meses vivendo em pesadelos. Você não poderia viver por duas semanas o pesadelo de estar com sua tia para dar um pouco de luz ao pesadelo no qual seu pai está imerso? Isso também não é amar? Pense nisso. Pode ser tarde agora, mas ainda temos a Páscoa. Não que seu pai não vá lhe perdoar. Só que conseguir seu próprio perdão é mais difícil do que conseguir o dele. Mas claro, isso é só um conselho. Não é como se eu realmente entendesse do que estou falando, não?

E Draco se encolheu levemente ao apertar o antebraço direito ignorando completamente a voz que no fundo de sua mente perguntava:

"Eu contei tudo isso a ele?"

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Quando o despertador de Harry tocou na manhã de domingo o moreno sentiu ímpetos de destruí-lo. Mas ainda teria que levantar e ainda teria que comprar um despertador novo ou consertar o velho e feitiços reparatórios não eram bem a sua praia. Acabaria por fazer algo dar errado e ainda tomaria uma bronca de Hermione ("se você tivesse mantido a cabeça fria e não ficasse brigando com o Malfoy a cada 5 minutos não teria que passar pela detenção do professor Trancy", ela diria com aquela cara de pena e de aviso. Ele não estava a fim de pena e estava muito propenso a mandar os avisos se danarem!). Droga de domingo! Não podia ter demorado um pouco mais para chegar?

E seu corpo estava pesado. Pesado como chumbo, assim como seu humor, que estava péssimo.

Maldita manhã ensolarada de inverno!

Será que não bastava Voldemort atrás dele? Ainda precisava lidar com a perseguição dos sonserinos e de alguns professores. Parecia que todo ano ao menos um implicava com ele! Ah! Ele era um eterno perseguido mesmo!

Tão concentrado estava em xingar o mundo, curtir seu mau-humor e fingir que não via a animação dos colegas que curtiriam um ótimo domingo em Hogsmeade (enquanto ele estaria preso a Malfoy, literalmente) que não percebeu que Hermione e Rony estavam tentando falar com ele a mesa do café. Na verdade, só reparou que eles estavam ali quando sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu braço.

– O que foi, Mione? – perguntou o mais gentilmente que seu estado de animo permitia. Não queria de forma alguma ser rude com a amiga e via facilmente a preocupação expressa nos olhos castanhos. Ela preocupada com ele e ele pensando só em si mesmo.

– Nada, apenas estou te chamando faz 10 minutos e você nem percebeu. E eu me pergunto o que estava ocupando a sua mente – respondeu a garota, a mão ainda pousada em seu braço com carinho, sem nem perceber os três pares de olhos que olhavam a cena com reprovação e ciúmes.

– Várias coisas.

– Alguma delas tem cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas? – sussurrou a garota perto do ouvido de Harry para que Rony não ouvisse. A menção a Malfoy fez Harry ficar desconfortável e propenso a mentir, mas lembrou que não precisava mentir para a garota. Hermione era a única que sabia o que vinha se passando na sua cabeça e odiava mentir para ela. Não queria mentir para Rony também, mas não achava que o ruivo ia encarar bem seus novos pensamentos a respeito da doninha quicante.

– E por que acha isso? – perguntou Harry, também sussurrando. A sua frente Rony ergueu os olhos de suas torradas e encarou os dois, mas pareceu entender que não era que eles o estivessem excluindo e sim que eles apenas não queriam que os outros ouvissem. Não estavam sozinhos na mesa afinal, apesar de esta estar consideravelmente vazia. Ou nem tanto, se levassem em conta que eram 7:30h de um manhã gelada de domingo. Este ainda lhes lançou um último olhar antes de voltar a comer, mas era óbvio para os dois que eles deveriam ter um bom assunto para contar a Rony como sendo o tema da conversa.

– Porque você estava com os olhos fixos na mesa da Sonserina, exatamente onde agora este mesmo loiro está sentado junto do Kakiou – respondeu a garota e Harry não levou nem um segundo para realmente olhar para a mesa dos sonserinos e viu, bem a sua frente, Malfoy e o japonês conversando animadamente. Malfoy até mesmo sorria!

"Duplinha dos horrores essa" – pensou e antes que Mione percebesse que agora estava mesmo olhando para Malfoy, respondeu – Eu não estava olhando para ele. Foi coincidência. Estava pensando em outra coisa na verdade. Acho que está ficando paranoica, Mione – disse Harry tentando sorrir, mas seu sorriso estava duro e falso. A sua frente Kakinouchi ria de algo, abaixando levemente a cabeça – "Risada mais idiota".

– Harry, você já percebeu que ultimamente não anda mais prestando atenção no que a gente fala? – perguntou Hermione, com cuidado, mas quebrando mais uma vez a linha de raciocínio do moreno que observava com cara de poucos amigos a atual e mais famosa dupla do Castelo – E nem tem conversado direito com a gente. Fica sempre quieto, pensando em algo que não compartilha conosco. Fica difícil saber se há um problema quando você não fala. Acabamos pensando que você está pensando no Malfoy _de novo_.

– E por que eu teria que estar pensando nele? – perguntou Harry indignado e não percebendo que corara um pouco. Hermione sempre acertava!

– Porque eu sei que você já reparou em como Rony e eu reagimos quando você fala dele e que por isso você tem evitado culpá-lo até mesmo pelo dia que chove nos seus treinos. Claro que agora _eu_ entendo melhor o que anda se passando pela sua cabeça, mas Rony não sabe e vai continuar pensando a mesma coisa. Eu já te disse isso Harry, acho que você está exagerando, em diversos aspectos, na verdade. Sabia que isso pode se tornar uma obsessão? E o que vai se tornar depois?

– Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você. Já reparou como ficou obcecada em superar Kakichi?

– Mas você, como o bom amigo que é, me alertou para o fato e você já deve ter percebido que eu parei. Estou tentando não me preocupar mais com isso. E estou preocupada com você. Eu entendo que você deva estar muito chateado, e até mesmo zangado, por ter que passar o dia todo preso ao Malfoy, mas eu achei que depois de ontem você estaria menos distante. Isso está me deixando apreensiva, Harry. Não sei o que fazer.

– Ok, ok, eu vou...

– Não é parar de nos dizer o que está pensando. É parar de se preocupar com isso. Você sabe a diferença, não? – interrompeu a garota e Harry sorriu, de verdade dessa vez.

– Ninguém te supera, garota. Ok, eu vou me esforçar. Também não quero perder meu tempo pensando na doninha albina. E depois da detenção de hoje vou definitivamente esquecê-lo. Está bom assim?

– Não. Mas é um bom começo. Agora... o que vamos responder para o Rony quando ele quiser saber sobre o que conversamos? – perguntou a garota, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

– Que tal... decidindo o presente de Natal dele?

– Ah, Harry, você é demais sabia?! – exclamou a garota, feliz ela até deu um levíssimo, e muito rápido, beijo na bochecha do moreno – Ótima ideia. Vê como você é muito melhor do que um certo loiro?

Mas Harry não respondeu, estava vermelho e sem graça. Na sua frente Rony o encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas e no rosto uma expressão de dúvida e surpresa. O mesmo acontecia com mais três pessoas naquele salão. E enquanto duas nutriam forte ciúmes uma começava a ficar decididamente preocupada.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– 7:50h – Harry disse para si mesmo assim que parou na porta da sala de Alois Trancy. Beleza, chegara adiantado. Saíra praticamente correndo do Salão Principal quando vira o horário, mas dera tempo. Um ponto a favor para o péssimo dia que o aguardava. Mas também só mesmo Trancy para marcar com alguém às 8 horas da manhã de um _domingo_! Harry sabia que ele era sádico, mas estava começando a achar que o professor estava um nível acima do sadismo, isso sim. Respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Nada de Malfoy. Estanho, como o sonserino ainda não chegara se saíra mais cedo que ele do Salão... onde teria ido?

– Parece ansioso para cumprir nossa detenção, hein, Potter? Chegou cedo pra caramba – Harry ouviu a costumeira voz arrastada que aprendera há muito tempo a associar a "problemas". Evidentemente nem precisou olhar para saber quem havia chegado (como se pudesse ser outro).

– E você também não chegou cedo? – perguntou irritado. Seu mau-humor ficando claramente mais acentuado ao ver quem estava ao lado do loiro.

– Quanto mais rápido passarmos por isso, mais rápido me vejo livre.

"Boa resposta" – pensou Harry azedo enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para a figura pequena que estava ao lado do loiro – E você, Kakiou, o que faz aqui?

– Apenas companhia.

– Hn, vocês dois andam tão grudadinhos ultimamente. Daqui a pouco os outros vão acreditar que estão tendo um caso ou coisa do gênero – disse Harry na voz mais amiga que conseguiu. Não deu muito certo. Kakinouchi identificou a raiva contida na mesma hora e sorriu mais ainda.

– Acho que a essa altura todos já sabem que sou homem então não acredito que corramos esse risco – e teatralmente olhou para o loiro ao seu lado, como se o avaliasse de cima a baixo. Chikage era quase uma cabeça mais baixo que Malfoy, consideravelmente mais delicado e se fosse mulher inegavelmente faria um par bonito com o loiro, pois ambos eram bonitos (Malfoy, dono de uma rara beleza masculina, e Kakinouchi, dono de uma delicada beleza feminina), populares (mesmo que de formas diferentes) e eram os dois solteiros mais desejados de sua casa (excluindo a questão do sobrenome, claro. O nome Malfoy atualmente tinha se tornado um nome desvantajoso). Nesse tipo de situação o normal seria os dois se tornarem rivais, mas apesar de possuírem personalidades bem diferentes, ambos haviam conseguido se dar muito bem – Mas sabe, Draco, você realmente não é de se jogar fora – disse travessamente enquanto mordia o indicador da mão direita (que mesmo no frio de dezembro continuava coberta por luvas sem dedos).

Talvez se Harry não tivesse ficado tão irritado com a cena a sua frente tivesse percebido o olhar de surpresa de Draco. Mas Harry não percebeu, estava ocupado demais vendo Kakinouchi "devorar" Malfoy com os olhos. Já Draco, após alguns segundos, entendeu a intenção de Chikage e colaborou a altura, entrando na brincadeira e sorrindo.

Irritar Potter era sempre divertido, o _como _não importava muito.

– Eu sei disso – disse da forma mais convencida que conseguiu, empregando, não com o mesmo sucesso do japonês, um tom brincalhão a sua voz – Ainda bem que você é bem forte Chikage, caso contrário teria que aguentar o ciúmes de muitos colegas. De garotas E garotos.

– Ah, eu acho que eu consigo sobreviver a isso. Qualquer coisa posso ameaçar transfigurá-los! Acho que seria o suficiente para muitos desistirem de tentar algo.

– Bem, se você é capaz de fazer tamanho estrago com um esquilo, eu realmente não quero ver o dano que pode causar numa pessoa.

– Nem queira mesmo! – disse o japonês rindo (uma risada bem irritante, na opinião de Harry) – Mas me diga, qual o seu tipo de garota? – perguntou Chikage claramente se insinuando.

– Olhos claros e – respondeu Draco sem pensar, segurando o "morenas" no último minuto, mudando a frase a tempo – mesmo preferindo cabelos curtos, não teria problema nenhum em sair com você se você fosse uma garota. Gosto de pessoas alegres e divertidas.

– É mesmo?

– Claro! Não seria trabalho algum. Pena que há um pequeno detalhe entre nós, não? – e dessa vez foi Draco quem soou de forma altamente insinuante, deixando Harry vermelho de raiva (ambos julgaram ser vergonha) ao ver os dois paquerando-se daquela forma bem na sua frente. Ora, era só o que faltava! Os dois resolverem se pegar bem ali!

– Então são gays mesmo? Quem diria – desdenhou Harry, sem conseguir esconder a irritação.

– Eu nunca disse isso, Potter – respondeu Malfoy, a voz num tom de quem explica algo pela décima vez a uma criança boba – Mas as pessoas são maliciosas e gostam de pensar besteiras quando veem duas pessoas juntas. Você sabe disso, não? E já que todos vão pensar mesmo, pelo menos vão perceber que _eu_ tenho bom gosto. Chikage com certeza é muito superior a Granger, por exemplo. Ou a qualquer outro rapaz daqui. Dá de 10 a 0 em _qualquer _um.

Harry ficou chocado diante da declaração de Malfoy, não conseguindo impedir sua mente de se comparar a Kakinouchi. De fato, ele não era tão bonito quanto o oriental, nem tão inteligente, nem tão bom em magia, nem tão sociável, mas pelo menos ele não era tão idiota e feliz e... não, com certeza _não_ estava pensando isso!

A sua frente Chikage olhou o relógio e colocou a mão sobre o braço de Draco. Não que precisasse, mas...

– Draco – disse o sonserino com a voz mais rouca que o normal e muito mais sedutora – são 8h, eu vou indo, mas se você resolver ir mesmo a Hogsmeade, me encontre lá. Se não, te vejo quando voltar. E muito boa sorte hoje – e depois de receber um acesso de cabeça de Malfoy voltou a sua irritante e normal voz meio rouca, dizendo a Harry – Boa sorte pra você também, Potter. Vocês vão precisar – completou se afastando ("finalmente" – pensei Harry), indo na direção das escadas – Ah, por favor, não se matem, sim?

E como Malfoy poderia sequer pensar que aquele afeminado fosse melhor do que _ele_? Ele era o garoto-que-sobreviveu e nunca era menosprezado por ninguém. Qualquer um adoraria ser amigo dele ou mesmo namorado.

E desde quando Harry pensava esse tipo de coisa? Não, ele havia sido enfeitiçado, só podia. Balançou a cabeça, como se negasse algo. Definitivamente, sua cabeça não andava bem. Ele não era assim, não era convencido desse jeito e não pensava desse jeito esnobe. E era melhor parar com esse_ tic _de mexer a cabeça quando negava algum pensamento particularmente incomodo. O que Malfoy iria dizer? Que endoidara no mínimo.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Chikage ainda não tinha se afastado completamente quando parou. Estava a poucos passos de distância, ainda no pé da escada, ainda tão visível para os dois quanto estes estavam para ele, mas sabendo que não era visto, pois ambos estavam mais preocupados um com o outro. Ele ainda ficou parado no primeiro degrau da escada por quase meio minuto, antes de se virar e encarar o loiro e o moreno que ainda estavam ocupados demais um com o outro para perceber seu olhar.

– É realmente impressionante o poder que a rejeição pode exercer nas pessoas.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Logo depois da saída de Chikage o clima entre Harry e Draco tornou-se tenso, principalmente porque ambos sentiam seu nervosismo aumentar consideravelmente a medida que os segundos se transformavam em minutos e o atraso de Trancy chegava a dar-lhes esperanças de que o professor esquecera da detenção deles e que ambos sairiam livres dessa. Seria uma sorte dessas, algo possível?

O silêncio era incomodo. Ambos queriam falar algo, mas não sabiam o que. Nunca sabiam o que dizer um ao outro, apenas sabiam insultar-se mutuamente.

Por que não conseguiam ficar perto um do outro sem que trocassem farpas em formas de palavras?

Seria porque Harry era teimoso? Podia não ser um cara tão teimoso quanto Rony ou Hermione, mas quando metia algo na cabeça... nem mesmo os dois o faziam mudar de ideia.

Seria porque Draco também era igualmente teimoso, não conseguindo se afastar mesmo sabendo o quanto a proximidade com Harry não lhe fazia mal. Era como um garoto que fica puxando o cabelo da menina que gosta insistentemente apenas para que ela repare nele. Era o único jeito de se fazer notar. Não adiantava agir diferente, Draco não acreditava que algo mudaria, pois não acreditava em milagres. Isso era coisa do departamento de Potter.

– Eu vou embora – o loiro disse, depois de 5 minutos de espera imerso no incomodo silêncio – nós viemos, Trancy faltou, não sou obrigado a ficar aqui esperando para receber uma detenção. Não mesmo. Se chegarmos atrasados a aula dele, ele nós deixa entrar?

– Não vai, não. E se ele ficar com raiva e por isso aumentar o tempo que teremos que ficar presos? Nem pensar! 14 horas já é demais, não suportaria nem um minuto a mais.

– E você vai me impedir?

Harry chegou a abrir a boca para dizer sim, mas parou e pareceu pensar melhor.

– Não – disse, enfim – Mas vou deixar bem claro que não tenho nada a ver com você e que se ele resolver me punir por você fugir, eu vou falar com McGonnagal.

– Eu não estou fugindo.

– Está sim – Harry disse, convicto, fazendo Draco desejar retirar, de alguma forma, aquela maldita expressão superior do rosto do moreno.

– Desculpe, esqueci que o Santo-Potter não pode aceitar injustiças de qualquer tipo. E isso inclui que pessoas não sejam punidas quando merecem. Mesmo que ele esteja entre os que vão se ferrar. Quanto alstruismo Potter! Sério, você não cansa de ser o garoto-perfeito o tempo todo?

– E você não cansa de me provocar a cada minuto? Uma de cada cinco palavras que diz é um insulto, Malfoy. Não acha que já passamos da idade para isso? Se não vai com a minha cara, por que simplesmente não me ignora? Eu o ignoraria de volta com todo o prazer! – Harry disse, não entendo o que sentiu diante da perspectiva de nunca mais ver Malfoy. E se ele aceitasse? E se estivesse tão cansado dessa rixa entre eles quanto o grifinório? Isso seria bom. Muito bom. E incomodo. E Harry não entendia porque. Assim como não entendia porque Malfoy causava nele reações tão extremas.

– Que graça teria a vida se eu não te deixasse puto a cada segundo? – provocou Draco, seu típico sorriso torto na cara. E Harry quis lhe azarar. Ele falando sério e ele zoando?

– Então é por isso? Cai fora, Malfoy! Quer saber, não vou mais ligar para você. Faça o que fizer, diga o que quiser, eu não ligo mais. – decidiu-se Harry, sem saber por que nunca tomara tal decisão antes, mesmo que a razão para isso fosse óbvia: os dois eram inimigos naturais e como tais não podiam ignorar a atração que sentiam um pelo outro.

– Você realmente é de uma inteligência espantosa, Potter – a voz de Draco estava mais carregada do que nunca de sarcasmo – Com tanto tempo para ter tomado essa maravilhosa decisão, e muito inovadora, devo acrescentar, tomá-la justo no dia que passaremos às 14 horas mais longas da minha vida unidos não é nem um pouco idiota, é?

Não, Harry não iria lhe azarar, iria era lhe dar um soco! Simples, eficaz e doloso, fora o fato de machucar Draco Malfoy com um golpe trouxa. Ou melhor, quis socar Draco tão forte a ponto de deixá-lo inconsciente até o fim do dia. E teria feito isso (apesar de duvidar se conseguiria mantê-lo apagado por tanto tempo. Talvez fosse melhor ter certeza lhe desferindo um novo golpe a cada uma hora...) se Trancy não tivesse chegado nesse exato minuto.

– Bom dia aos dois – disse o professor que chegava no corredor e abria a porta de sua sala com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Por algum motivo, Trancy parecia muito mais animado que o normal.

– Está atrasado – disse Draco mal-humorado.

– Ah, sim, estava conversando com Minerva e Severus e esqueci da hora. Mas tudo bem, aposto que usaram esse tempo para conversarem e acertarem os detalhes de hoje, não? Afinal, são rapazes inteligentes e com certeza querem passar por hoje da melhor forma possível, não? Sim, acho que sim, afinal não seriam burros para brigar minutos antes de terem que passar um adorável dia juntos, não é? Sim, sim, com certeza. Mas por que esperar mais tempo?! Vamos terminar logo com isso. Entrem, vou pegar as algemas – disse Alois entrando na sala muito satisfeito, a capa amarela esvoaçando as suas costas e fingindo não perceber os dois rapazes ainda parados do lado de fora.

Fora preciso muita coragem, por parte dos dois, para cruzarem aquela porta.

– Muito bem – disse Trancy, olhando para seu relógio de pulso – são 8:25h agora. São 14 horas, então 22:25h eu tirarei as correntes. Alguma dúvida?

– Nosso toque de recolher, no inverno, é às 20h – disse Draco mal-humorado – e aos domingos às 21h. Não poderemos ficar com isso até as 22:30h.

– Ah, não se preocupem! Vocês tem uma permissão extra, concedida por mim. Claro que não poderão sair do Castelo, mas Severus e Minerva também concordaram. E se no fim do dia se já estiverem se dando melhor podem até ficar na casa Comunal de um de vocês. A senha será trocado amanhã, não se preocupem.

Eles até poderiam dizer que se Potter entrasse na Sonserina provavelmente seria massacrado, e o mesmo ocorreria se Malfoy entrasse na Grifinória, mas isso parecia ser pura perda de tempo. Trancy não parecia nunca ouvi-los.

Será que eles sobreviveriam a isso?

Os dois sobressaltaram-se quando o barulho da corrente das algemas soou no ambiente,seus pensamentos interrompidos para terem toda a sua atenção voltada ao objeto que Alois tinha nas mãos.

Apenas o som já era arrepiante.

– Muito bem, agora estendam suas mãos – disse Alois, no rosto um sorriso que era no mínimo sádico – Senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy, não temos o dia todo.

Ambos se olharam e então olharam para as algemas que Trancy segurava. Aquilo ia doer. Foi Draco o que primeiro que suspirou e estendeu a mão direita. Sua expressão era a de alguém dirigindo-se a forca. O click metálico que a algema fez ao se fechar no pulso pálido arrepiou os dois garotos até os cabelos.

– Senhor Potter? Vamos, coragem, não vai doer – disse Alois. Realmente Alois Trancy era sádico, seria um páreo duro até para o pior dos Comensais.

Harry engoliu em seco e a muito custo ergueu o braço esquerdo. Sentiu como se tivesse sido mordido por uma cobra quando a argola prateada se fechou, unindo definitivamente, os dois rapazes pelas longas próximas horas.

– Prontinho – disse o Trancy, a voz num tom falsamente doce e levemente cantada – Não foi tão difícil foi? Bem, agora acho que já podem ir, curtam seu domingo e o passeio, ele não ocorre todo mês! Tenham um excelente dia.

E se um os dois garotos tivessem aprendido como matar apenas com o olhar (como faziam os basiliscos) Trancy estaria a sete palmas abaixo da terra nesse momento. Era a quarta vez na vida que Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter concordavam 100% com algo e esse algo era: como eu gostaria de azará-lo!

Só que eles não podiam e seus olhos nada mais podiam fazer do que lançar fagulhas de raiva não contida e indignação. E isso definitivamente não causava nem sequer um arrepio no professor loiro que sorria muito divertido. Passando pelos alunos ainda estáticos, os braços pesados como chumbo, Alois chegou à porta de sua sala e abriu-a:

– Podem ir. Estão livres – disse com uma leve mesura, o sorriso ainda estampado naquele rosto que ambos os rapazes queriam socar. Mas isso poderia lhes render um castigo ainda pior e Harry deu o primeiro passo em direção a saída da sala sendo atingido em cheio pela dura realidade que agora era a sua: sua mão esquerda deu um tranco para trás, Malfoy não havia se movido.

Olhos chocados se dirigiram a corrente prateada e então a pessoa presa a outra ponta. Sim, estavam presos a menos de dois passos de distância. E não faziam a menor ideia de como sobreviveriam às próximas 14 horas.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

No entanto, comparado à primeira hora seguinte sair daquela sala foi fácil. Estavam agora do lado de fora e não faziam a menor ideia do que fariam nas próximas horas que deveriam agir em comum acordo. Estavam no corredor e já começavam a engatar outra briga pelo simples motivo de qual direção deveriam tomar.

Ôh, sina maldita! Seria mesmo tão impossível assim os dois conviverem? E ambos _tinham_ que ser teimosos demais para ceder? Pelo menos ambos haviam sido inteligentes o suficiente para tomarem o café antes de serem algemados. O que não resolvia outra questão... em qual mesa sentariam na hora do jantar? Por que a cada maldito minuto tinham que lembrar de mais um detalhe que tornava aquela convivência impossível? Parecia um pesadelo. O tipo ruim de pesadelo do qual você não consegue acordar, sabe que é um sonho, mas ele te mantém preso da mesma forma. E pior, era como se tudo convergisse para mostrar a Draco que era impossível ele e Harry conviverem e, portanto, seus sentimentos eram inúteis.

Isso machucava.

– Ok, Potter, dessa vez você escolhe, mas da próxima sou eu. Por mais que eu adore lhe provocar, não tenho paciência alguma para passar o resto do dia brigando com você por coisas tão idiotas.

– Nossa, que espanto! O que houve, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry quase cinicamente, afinal tinha certeza de que uma ação daquelas não era de graça.

Mas dessa vez era. Puxa, não eram nem 9h e eles estavam acorrentados a menos de meia hora e Draco já estava exausto! Ou ele cedia ou teria um colapso no fim do dia! Como se sua cabeça já não andasse uma confusão só! Seus sentimentos inúteis por Harry, a situação de seu pai, sua tia, a guerra, aquela maldita dor em seu braço. E, para piorar, ele não confiava nem um pouco em si mesmo quando o assunto era ficar muito perto de Potter (e se ele colocasse tudo a perder?). Mas teria que aturar um dia inteirinho junto ao cara que amava, mas tinha que fingir odiar. E queriam que conseguisse manter a cabeça fria o tempo todo? Há, o mundo sabia ser bastante cruel quando queria.

– Ora, o grande conhecedor do Castelo aqui é você! – respondeu, tentando soar o mais convincente (e irritantemente) possível. Não queria que Harry percebesse o quanto o rival estava psicologicamente frágil – Afinal vive perambulando mesmo fora do horário! E temos 14 horas para passarmos em algum canto que eu não faço ideia. Escolha você, quebre a cabeça você pensando nisso. – respondeu o loiro revoltado. Pelo menos, alfinetar Harry já era um hábito tão antigo que não era preciso nem pensar para fazê-lo. Uma vantagem, ao menos.

– Preguiçoso de uma figa – resmungou Harry, começando a andar em direção... que direção? Onde eles ficariam? Na biblioteca que não. Onde, então? Lá fora não dava, estava frio demais, e não havia no Castelo uma Sala Comunal a todos os alunos, só salas de aulas poucos confortáveis. E não levaria Malfoy a Sala Precisa de forma alguma. E o que diabos eles fariam para passar o tempo? Jogariam cartas? – Hm, Malfoy, já pensou em irmos para Hogsmeade?

– Acorrentado com você? Nunquinha.

– Mas se ficarmos aqui vamos dar ao Trancy o gostinho de ter acabado com o nosso passeio. E não temos o que fazer aqui!

– E passar na frente de todo mundo de mãos dadas com você? – indagou o sonserino, uma sobrancelha arqueada – E, se formos, seremos só nos dois, não? Eu não vou passar o dia com Weasley e a sangue-ruim e você com certeza não quer ficar com os meus amigos e muito menos eles com você. E unir os meus amigos com os seus? Eu não poderia fazer isso com eles.

– A minha vontade, Malfoy, é de te azarar nesse minuto, mas aí eu teria que te carregar e isso seria bem pior. Mas _nunca mais fale assim dos meus amigos! _Eles são mil vezes melhor do que os seus!

– Vamos começar a discutir isso agora? – desafiou Draco, mas internamente querendo fugir dessa discussão em particular. Já fora a época que achava que seus amigos eram os melhores. Ela tinha passado exatamente quando Draco percebeu que, mesmo aos que chamava de amigos, não podia falar o que realmente sentia ou pensava. Ou pelo menos, não podia falar tudo. A única pessoa com quem nunca se importara em ser ele mesmo era Pansy, mas não podia dizer a garota que era gay. A maioria dos amigos não aceitam a homossexualidade de um amigo muito bem, e aceitam menos ainda quando estão apaixonadas pelo amigo em questão. Mas isso não o impedia de gostar deles. E de achá-los (ou querer achar) melhores do que o Weasley e a Granger. Depois, duvidava muito que o Weasley aceitasse um Harry Potter gay. Isso quebraria o destino perfeito no qual o querido amigo finalmente seria parte da família, de forma incontestável ao unir-se a sua irritante irmãzinha. Por isso, ele se divertia pensando em como o ruivo reagiria se por acaso, um dia, claro que isso nunca aconteceria, mas era legal imaginar, se um dia, em sonhos mesmo, ele visse Harry apaixonado, ok, gostando apenas, se ele visse Harry gostando de alguém como Draco. Ele com certeza não aceitaria também!

– Não – Harry respondeu, não querendo ouvir Malfoy falando sobre Kakinouchi. Simplesmente não suportava mais a menção ao japonês. Por que todos no Castelo tinham que falar dele o tempo todo?

Sentando-se numa das escadarias do terceiro andar, Harry suspirou e se perguntou o que, diabos, fariam por todo o dia que ainda se arrastaria. Malfoy parecia pensar a mesma coisa e sentou quieto ao lado dele.

Permanecer em silêncio seria uma boa ideia, mas ambos sabiam que não aguentariam.

Claro que Harry não queria aparecer na frente de ninguém estando acorrentado a Malfoy, seria por demais vergonhoso, mas ficar sentado ali o dia inteiro era, além de inviável, ridículo! E mesmo que ninguém visse as correntes, só o fato de aparecer lado a lado...

Um deles poderia usar sua capa da invisibilidade!

Não, claro que não. Nunca contaria a Malfoy que possuía a capa. Seria útil, mas idiota, ninguém precisava saber da existência dela.

Se ninguém visse as correntes eles poderiam dizer que era uma trégua, mas ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria nisso. Uma aposta?

Absurdo.

E os ponteiros de seu relógio pareciam estar estacionados.

O consolo era saber que para Malfoy a situação não era muito melhor.

Na verdade, era muito pior.

Draco estava mais nervoso do que o normal, pois tanta proximidade com o moreno mexia com seu corpo de forma vergonhosa. Só seu coração já parecia estar dando uma festa no peito!

Pensava se Chikage teria alguma ideia. Devia ter perguntado. Ele parecia uma enciclopédia de feitiços novos, estranhos e impossíveis.

Malditos ponteiros que não andavam e tempo que se recusava a passar!

Mas e se usassem casaco com touca? Isso ocultaria seus rostos e poderia dar certo! Ninguém nunca via Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy separados de seus amigos, então talvez conseguissem passar despercebidos se os dois fizessem isso. Podia ser uma solução.

– Ei, Potter – disse Draco tentando fazer sua voz soar o mais mal-humorada possível, e conseguindo – O que acha de nós dois... usarmos um casaco com touca? Isso tiraria a atenção de nós e poderíamos ir a Hogsmeade sem que o Castelo inteiro saiba que estamos presos um ao outro.

– Pelo visto odeia mesmo a ideia de andar ao meu lado – disse Potter sarcástico "Como se eu não odiasse essa ideia também".

– Estou num patamar acima do ódio, Potter.

– Mas não liga de andar com aqueles dois gorilas descerebrados dos seus amigos ou com o Kakinou.

– Bem, o que posso fazer? São melhores companhias do que você.

Diante dessas palavras, Harry sentiu raiva. Não era nada mais do que isso. Porque _tinha _que ser isso, afinal Harry nunca ficaria nem remotamente triste pelo fato de Malfoy não desejar mais sua companhia, como havia desejado há tantos anos. Harry ainda lembrava do dia que negara a mão estendida. Tinha feito muito bem. Não se arrependia disso. Não mesmo! E Malfoy falar assim não lhe incomodava. Harry não ligava para rejeições porque, diferente do que o loiro havia afirmado em seu último sonho (engraçado, deste se lembrava), Harry sabia sim o que era ser rejeitado. Ele sempre fora rejeitado por sua família trouxa, ele crescera em um armário! Se Harry Potter era diferente da maioria dos rapazes que "nascem" heróis isso não era fruto da rejeição que sofrera por parte dos tios durante toda a vida? E eles eram inimigos! Malfoy preferir a companhia de dois caras que mal sabiam falar direito e de um rapaz irritantemente feliz nada mais era do que uma prova de que ele não tinha nada melhor. E Harry era muito melhor do que eles.

– E você acha que ninguém perceberia que somos nós? – perguntou azedo o moreno. O que o impedia mesmo de azarar Malfoy?

– Acho que vamos chamar a atenção, mas nem tanto. É inverno e ninguém vai acreditar que nós dois andaríamos juntos. Se quer ir a Hogsmeade, acho que é a melhor solução.

– E como vamos pegar essas roupas?

– Acho que para isso é que servem os amigos, Potter. Eu pedirei a Chikage para pegar algo para mim. Você faz o mesmo com o Weasley. E nós nos trocamos no banheiro dos monitores. Aposto que seus amigos sabem dessa detenção – falou o loiro erguendo um pouco a mão direita – É só deixar claro que não queremos a companhia deles. Seria demais para um dia só.

Há coisa pior do que ter que concordar com seu rival? Não. Harry queria descartar a ideia de Malfoy e chamá-lo de idiota por pensar em algo tão estupido. Mas não podia. Não podia porque esta era realmente a melhor ideia que tinham tido. E tinha que ser do maldito loiro.

Por isso, levantou-se num tranco, arrastando Malfoy e ouvindo uma exclamação de reclamação. Não deu a mínima.

– Deixa de ser fresco! – resmungou, diante das reclamações ouvidas – Ok, vamos com a sua ideia. Sabe onde está o Kakiou?

– Deve estar na Sonserina.

– Ainda bem que a essa hora ainda devem ter muitos alunos indo tomar o café da manhã. A movimentação na frente das casas deve estar bem grande. Peça para alguém chamá-lo. E eu me escondo atrás de algumas das armaduras. Você faz o mesmo quando eu for chamar o Rony.

– Nossa, que espantoso ver o grande Harry Potter pensando! Pensei que sempre fosse a Granger que fizesse isso por você.

"Paciência. Respire calmamente e tenha paciência. Você _não_ quer ter que carregá-lo o dia todo" – disse Harry para si mesmo tentando com todas as forças ignorar Malfoy e seguir com ele até as masmorras.

Longa caminhada.

E longos minutos que não passavam.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Aqui está, Draco – disse Chikage, estendendo para o amigo um casado cumprido de cor preta, com detalhes cinza claro. Um casaco não muito caro, mas que parecia muito confortável e quente – Peguei este porque é bem cumprido e possui cor neutra. Vai passar completamente despercebido! Ah, e não se preocupe com Meyer, eu disse que você não quis entrar porque brigou com o Crabbe e agora ele não pode te ver que gruda em você.

– Você pensa em tudo, mesmo que não peçamos, não?

– Elementar, meu caro amigo. Hello, Potter.

– Meio tarde para cumprimentar, não? – disse Harry. Ele estava escondido atrás de uma armadura desde que tinham chegado nas masmorras e ainda estava bastante mal-humorado. A ideia de Malfoy ter dado certo só aumentava sua irritação.

– É que você estava tão bem escondido que nem lhe vi. Então, Draco, trouxe também sua mochila e dentro coloquei um par de botas. Se você sair de tênis lá fora vai molhar os pés e pegar uma pneumonia. Coloquei sua carteira e um cachecol, uma touca, um par de luvas e...

– Acho que ele vai saber tudo o que colocou quando abri-la. Podemos ir agora, Malfoy? Duvido que o seu tão prestativo amigo tenha esquecido alguma coisa – resmungou o moreno ainda escondido, os braços cruzados, no rosto uma expressão de completo desagrado.

– Esse é o bom de ter amigos que pensam. E quanto a você, melhorar procurar a Granger para te ajudar porque o Weasel pode aparecer com um casaco com o brasão da Grifinória e mais nada – alfinetou o loiro. E depois dessa, eles com certeza teriam engatado outra briga se não fosse pela risada rouca de Chikage.

– Gomen, gomen, é que é engraçado! Vocês dois brigam por tudo, não? Mas assim vão acabar chamando muito a atenção, sabe? – disse o japonês, apontando com o polegar para trás, onde vários alunos passavam sem disfarçar os olhares desconfiados.

– Bando de curiosos – resmungou Harry, saindo do esconderijo e fazendo menção de andar, no entanto...

– Hum, só por curiosidade, como é que vocês vão vestir essas roupas com essa corrente entre vocês? – perguntou Chikage, mordendo o polegar e inclinando-se levemente para trás, seu olhar claramente analisava os dois.

Nenhum deles havia pensado nisso e bastava olhar para suas expressões para saber.

– Huf, venham cá – disse o japonês e só foi atendido porque o amigo loiro cortou a distância entre eles. Atrás, Harry parecia irritado com o fato e pronto para reclamar – Esse feitiço não é muito bom, e possui o inconveniente de ter um número limitado de uso – explicou enquanto puxava a varinha do bolso traseiro e apontava para o pulso direito de Draco – mas acho que pode ajudar – e Chikage mexeu a varinha em círculos e murmurou algo que decididamente não era inglês ou japonês – Prontinho.

– O que você fez? – perguntou Draco, no olhar a curiosidade estampada.

– Um feitiço de imaterialidade acionada. É bem simples! Quando vocês forem vestir as blusas, ou tirá-las, basta apontar a varinha para a corrente, e é bom estarem segurando-a com a mão que está presa, é dizerem "ativado". Aí, passam o braço e pronto. Infelizmente ele não dura mais de um minuto e não pode ser usado mais do que cinco vezes sem ser refeito, mas é melhor do que nada, não?

– Não conheço esse feitiço – resmungou Harry, incomodado.

– Ah, Potter, tem muitas coisas que você não conhece. Mas isso não quer dizer que não existam! Bom, é isso, e eu acho melhor...

– Que língua era aquela? – o moreno ainda questionou.

– E não é, é amárico. Você não deve conhecê-la. Eu até poderia te explicar os conceitos básicos de gramática e tal, mas estamos atraindo cada vez mais curiosos aqui – disse o oriental, apontando para trás, onde muita gente já esticava o pescoço para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Diante disso, ambos saíram rápido das masmorras, rumo a torre da tortura.

Claro que ir até as torres passando despercebidos pela maioria dos estudantes era bem mais difícil do ir até as masmorras e depois de muitos atalhos e caminhos mais longos (e muitos empurrões para as armaduras e estátuas mais próximas) ambos conseguiram chegar exaustos ao quadro da mulher gorda sem que ninguém na escola pudesse perceber a dupla do ano andando junto. Ou melhor, a do século!

Isso ia ser tão difícil!

Que não fosse Colin a passar por eles, que não fosse Lilá, que não fosse... Gina! É, Gina não era tão ruim assim.

– Ei, Gina! – chamou Harry semiescondido. Fingiu não reparar a cara de nojo de Malfoy e continuou acenando enquanto a ruiva se aproximava desconfiada.

– O que foi, Harry?

– Poderia chamar o Rony ou a Mione para mim?

– Por que você mesmo não vai lá chamá-lo?

– Por que estou em detenção. Não posso entrar na torre – e ante ao olhar da garota Harry suspirou e ergueu a mão esquerda, fazendo Malfoy resmungar ao ter seu braço erguido de repente, tirando-o de seu esconderijo. O olhar irritado do outro não o incomodou, nem o xingamento que recebeu. Já estava tão acostumado as provocações do loiro... – Tenho mais 13 horas pela frente, preso a ele. Não posso entrar.

E se Draco pudesse com certeza tinha azarado a ruiva naquele momento, pois a cara de pena que ela fez foi ultrajante. Mas sua varinha estava no bolso direito e Potter, parecendo prever o movimento puxou o braço rápido, fazendo o loiro quase cair em cima do moreno com o movimento brusco.

Longo dia.

Que apenas começava.

Para o prazer de Draco, Rony não foi tão esperto como Kakinouchi e trouxe apenas o casaco e a mochila, tendo que voltar uma segunda vez para completar o serviço. Mas dessa vez, encontrou Hermione no caminho e essa o seguiu para o lado de fora chegando bem a tempo de separar os dois rapazes que já se encontravam prontos para duelar, mesmo que estivessem tão perto e mesmo que isso fosse impossível aquela distância. Graças a Merlin porque se eles tivessem conseguido seu intendo com certeza estariam frente a frente a Alois Trancy e isso com certeza acarretaria consequências bem piores do que passar 14 horas acorrentados. E pensar que o motivo da nova briga era por causa de mais um insulto proferido pelo loiro sobre a inteligência de Weasley. Como se Crabbe e Goyle não fossem incrivelmente piores!

E agora a garota estava frente a frente com três rapazes altamente mal humorados e emburrados.

– Então, encontramos vocês lá? – perguntou inocentemente depois de entregar todas as coisas de Harry a ele. A seu lado Rony ficou tão escandalizado com a ideia quanto Malfoy.

– Nem pensar, sangue-ruim. Fizemos um acordo de nada de amigos. Eu não vou aturar vocês.

– E eu não vou aturar os seus amigos, Malfoy. E não a chame de sangue-ruim – protestou Harry.

– Mas é isso que ela é.

– Harry, Harry, esqueça e ignore – disse Hermione calma. Tantos anos sendo menosprezada pela casa verde tinham tido um bom efeito: ela não ligava mais para insultos baratos repetitivos. Eles nem sequer eram criativos para inventar coisas novas! – Você ainda tem muitas horas pela frente. E depois, eu não ligo mais para o que ele diz. Se ele quer classificar a todos como se fossem cavalos, problema dele. Pelo menos sou livre e não servo apenas para a assistência reprodutiva como os puro-sangue, inúteis a todo o resto.

Depois dessa, foi a vez do loiro irritar-se enquanto Harry ria com gosto! Essa era Mione!

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Só quero saber como vamos enfiar esses casacos estando com essa maldita corrente – resmungou Harry ao entrar no banheiro dos monitores, ao seu lado Draco ainda parecia estar contagiado com seu mau-humor.

– Chikage já cuidou disso e se não der certo e não houver jeito nenhum temos um bom motivo para irmos reclamar para o Trancy – respondeu o loiro. Tinha adorado ouvir a risada sincera de Potter (um som raro para ele), mas isso não o impedia de estar extremamente irritado. Afinal, tinha todas as razões para estar soltando fumaça. Maldita Granger! Como ela se atrevia a compará-lo a um cavalo reprodutor?

– Como se Trancy fosse se importar – reclamou Harry.

Em resposta, o loiro limitou-se a dar de ombros, colaborar com Harry estava sendo muito mais difícil do que sequer um dia sonhara. E trocar-se com o moreno não era uma experiência nem de longe confortável! Apoiou a mochila num dos bancos, surpreendendo-se com o forte barulho que ela fez, Chikage devia ter colocado muito mais coisa ali do precisaria!, sentou-se no banco e começou a desamarrar os tênis para poder calçar a bota que Chikage mandara, fazendo um grande esforço para não olhar para Potter em pé ao seu lado. Fazendo mais esforço ainda para aparentar não ter percebido o modo como os olhos verdes o encaravam. E nunca desamarrar um cadarço havia sido mais difícil! Nem quando tinha cinco anos. Até porque, bem, não era como se Draco amarrasse os próprios cadarços, não quando se tem elfos domésticos o suficiente ou quando se sabe magia. Já tinha conseguido tirar o primeiro pé de tênis (e estava se sentindo muito vitorioso pelo fato de suas mãos não estarem tremendo diante da intensidade do olhar de Harry) quando percebeu que o moreno ainda estava de pé ao lado dele. Isso era mau sinal...

– Vai ficar aí assistindo, Potter, ou vai começar a se arrumar? A ideia de irmos foi sua, lembra? – disse ríspido, a respiração controlada, os olhos fixos no cadarço branco que parecia não querer soltar-se em seus dedos. Estava vendo a hora que teria que defender tal comportamento com qualquer desculpa conveniente quando percebeu que Harry não havia respondido. E tudo o que Draco não queria era ter que olhar para cima e assistir o moreno se arrumando. Isso não era uma boa ideia, não quando se tem um coração tão instável dentro do peito. Mas a resposta não veio e o loiro abandonou o cadarço amaldiçoado que se recusava a se soltar e olhou para cima. Potter estava na mesma posição, muito próximo, próximo demais, mesmo tentando estar o mais distante que a corrente permitia. Os olhos não parando em nenhum ponto específico, as mãos se mexendo nervosamente. Aí tinha coisa. Teve vontade de fechar os olhos e suspirar, mas conteve-se, mantendo as íris cinzas fixas no rosto do rival. Lá vinha.

– Malfoy... preciso... ir... no banheiro.

Merlin, tudo menos isso! Por favor, não isso, não mais esse detalhe.

– Como é? – perguntou o loiro, rezando para que sua voz não demonstrasse a histeria que ele achava que ela havia transmitido.

– Preciso ir ao banheiro.

E seria muito não Malfoy enterrar o rosto nas mãos? Sim, seria. Mas seu corpo inteiro pedia por isso. Não mais essa. Queria mandar Potter se virar, esquecer dele, mas com aquela porcaria de corrente curta ambos estavam mais atados do que um dia ele imaginou que estariam. E de uma forma nem um pouco boa. Droga! Como se já não bastasse o tempo juntos, a proximidade, as brigas intermináveis, a pressão e todo o resto agora teria ainda que... não, não, não, de forma alguma ele ficaria do lado de Potter com ele no... banheiro. Deveria ter um jeito de contornar esse detalhe. _Tinha_ que haver um jeito! Talvez aquela corrente alongasse? Talvez ela tivesse o tamanho adequado para o uso do box privado. Ele de forma alguma ficaria do lado de Potter enquanto ele, ele, usava o banheiro. Lado a lado os dois e... graças a Merlin que Potter não estava com a mão destra presa, senão Potter estaria com a mão direita conectada a dele pela corrente e ele sentiria... teria sua mão... hã... mexendo de acordo com os... movimentos... de Harry. E ele estava ferrado – Você está brincando, não é? – perguntou num fio de voz.

– Não, não estou. Eu não brincaria com isso, Malfoy.

– Aguente!

– O dia todo? Isso é impossível, Malfoy. Qual o grilo? Somos ambos homens! Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro, não é o fim do mundo. Para de agir como se fosse.

E Draco quis retrucar, quis ofender, mas não conseguiu, seu corpo inteiro paralisado naquele banco, a perna direita ainda levantada, o pé ainda apoiado na madeira, o cadarço amarrado esquecido. Sim, ele sabia que estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água e Potter não precisava lhe dizer isso, mas aquela situação bizarra apenas tinha lhe lembrado que havia muito mais naquele castigo do que passar 14 malditas horas do lado do grifinório. Muito mais.

E o que ele podia fazer?

Fechar os olhos não faria com que ao abri-los a situação mudasse, faria? Não, não mudaria. O jeito era suspirar fundo e manter a pose. E o melhor era tentar convencer a si mesmo que aquilo era fácil, pois do contrário Draco sabia que não conseguiria. Porque entre dois homens aquilo não era nada, mas quando um deles é gay e tem uma tremenda e irracional atração pelo outro a coisa não é tão simples assim.

"Ok, Draco, você pode muito bem sobreviver a isso. Não é o fim do mundo. Nem sequer estar perto de ser o fim do mundo. Não é nada demais e nada nem remotamente importante. Você _sabe_ disso! Respire fundo, recupere sua compostura e aja como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. _Não tem _nada de mais acontecendo. Não é como se você fosse ver Harry pelado. Você não vai ver nada. Respire e aja _normalmente_" – ordenou-se mentalmente, desesperadamente.

Droga! Sinceramente, era melhor ser a mais efeminada das bichas a sentir atração por Harry Potter! Por Merlim, ainda bem que seu avô, Abraxas Malfoy, já não podia expressar sua opinião a respeito. Não que acreditasse que seu pai ia encarar bem o fato se um dia soubesse. Era mais provável que morresse do coração antes! Onde já se viu, seu único filho sentindo uma atração desesperada por Harry Potter! Só podia ser piada.

Uma piada de tremendo mau gosto.

E ele estava bem no centro dela.

– Não sei o que custava você ter ido no banheiro antes de ficarmos presos, mas, ok. Só vou terminar de tirar o tênis – disse Draco orgulhando-se de sua voz ter saído até que bem parecida com seu normal. Ok, ele era um Malfoy e Malfoys eram muito bons em esconder o que sentiam. Ele _podia_ fazer isso e passar por toda essa situação bizarra.

Percebeu o modo como Potter estreitou os olhos ao olhá-lo, mas não disse nada. Brigar com seu cadarço era bem melhor.

– Vai continuar agindo em câmera lenta, Malfoy?

Às vezes o silêncio é a melhor resposta. Draco optou por ficar calado e tirar o tênis que faltava, ficando em pé e encarando os olhos verdes pela segunda vez na vida. Ele estava por baixo e sabia disso, mas ia ficar por cima. Por pior que fosse para ele, por mais que isso também o afetasse, ele ia ganhar essa – Espero que saiba, Potter, que essa corrente – disse levantando a mão direita – não é comprida o suficiente para se usar um box privado, mesmo que fiquemos com as mãos torcidas para trás.

Sim, sabia o que essa informação queria dizer, sabia o que sobraria para ele, mas não tinha preço ver o rosto de Potter se tingir de pelo menos três tons de vermelho antes deste arregalar os olhos, percebendo enfim o problema anterior. Sim, a vingança era doce, mesmo que Draco não soubesse exatamente do que estava se vingando.

– Eu vou matar Trancy – Draco ouviu Harry murmurar e sorriu com gosto.

Os dois ainda ficaram um tempo em pé, imóveis, sem se olhar diretamente. Se a situação não fosse tão absurda e inusitada, Draco poderia até ter reclamado do frio, pois estava apenas de meias e sobre um chão de pedra, o que não é algo muito quente. Mas não disse nada. Não estava em muitas condições de provocar no momento. E sabia que devia guardar toda a sua energia para as muitas horas seguintes que ainda teriam. E ele sabia que essa era só mais uma desculpa.

Percebeu Harry suspirar fundo e seguir em direção aos banheiros. Pensou em perguntar se o moreno usaria um mictório ou tentaria usar o box mesmo assim, mas não era como se algo fosse mudar. Ambos continuariam juntos demais num momento íntimo demais.

Andando obedientemente atrás do moreno, Draco não fez objeção nenhuma quando percebeu que este tomava o caminho dos boxs privados e entrava em um, aleatoriamente, mantendo a porta aberta. Não foi preciso que nenhum dos dois falasse, pois o loiro imediatamente postou-se de costas, a mão direita levemente para trás, dando espaço para o grifinório e tentando desesperadamente pensar em outra coisa.

Droga, ele tinha que ser um rapaz nos seus malditos, infernais e descontrolados 16 anos? Justo na fase que seus corpos pareciam adquirir vontade própria e reagir de modo completamente inapropriado e nos piores lugares/momentos possíveis? Droga de adolescência! Aquilo nem sequer era uma cena sensual, sexy ou qualquer coisa do gênero! Por que tinha que pensar besteira! Colocou a mão esquerda no bolso, odiando o próprio corpo por parecer ter vida próprio no pior momento e na situação menos sexy possível. Ouviu o barulho o zíper da calça de Potter e sentiu como se este tivesse sido muito alto. Mesmo de costas, cada barulho e cada movimento que Harry fazia parecia se desenhar em sua mente e se continuasse assim ele teria sérios problemas. Seria tão mais fácil se Draco já tivesse aceitado para si mesmo que se sentia atraído fisicamente pelo moreno. Sentiu falta da infância, quando gostar nada tinha a ver com atração física.

Depois de Potter lavar as mãos ambos retornaram aos bancos onde Draco se ocupou em colocar as botas e Potter, sem olhá-lo em nenhum momento, esvaziava sua mochila. O casado de Potter era grosso, mas nenhum dos dois tinha realmente certeza se conseguiriam vesti-los. O tal feitiço de Chikage funcionaria?

Foi Harry o primeiro a tentar passar o braço pela manga, claramente descrente da eficácia do feitiço do japonês. Mas para sua surpresa, tanto a algema como e a corrente atravessaram o tecido do casaco, da mesma forma que fantasmas faziam com paredes! Droga!

"Por que Chikage sempre conseguia o impossível" – Harry xingou mentalmente, mas em voz alta disse – Nunca ouvi falar desse feitiço – enquanto falava seus olhos continuavam fixos no círculo de prata em seu pulso. A corrente ainda brilhava e lembrando que Chikage havia dito que isso não duraria mais que um minuto (e só poderia ser usado cinco vezes), Draco apressou-se em tirar o moletom e vestir rapidamente um suéter mais grosso (por cima do que já usava) e logo o casado, tentando veementemente ignorar o fato de que movimentos tão rápidos e bruscos haviam aproximado demais os dois rivais.

– Ei, você é amigo dele – perguntou Harry – De onde ele tira esses feitiços?

– Ele me disse que o tio trabalhava com fusão mágica.

– Fusão mágica?

– Criação de feitiços novos, Potter! Francamente, você é mesmo um bruxo? – perguntou sarcasticamente o loiro, acertando as roupas que vestira muito rápido.

– Se não sabe, Malfoy, vivi como trouxa por 11 anos. E se eu soubesse de tudo não estaria na escola, estaria? Mas mesmo com tão pouco conhecimento, já venci Voldemort mais vezes do que bruxos mais treinados.

– Isso porque você tem uma tremenda de uma sorte e sempre aparece alguma coisa para te ajudar no último minuto.

– Pena que seu pai não tenha tamanha sorte.

– Deixe meu pai fora disso, ok? Por que você sente tanta necessidade de sempre colocá-lo no assunto? Eu não fico chamando seu pai de imbecil ingênuo por ter confiado no fracote do Petigrew, eu não invoco suas memorias idiotas a cada minuto então porque você também não para de sempre jogar tudo em cima do meu pai? Tudo isso é inveja por eu ter um e você não?

Era sempre assim. Nunca conseguiam se manter sem brigar, sem discutir, sem se ofender. Nunca conseguiriam se manter próximos o suficiente sem que um quisesse, invariavelmente, azarar o outro. E por mais que Draco já soubesse disso... doía. Ergueu o queixo e voltou a se arrumar, guardando o que não precisava na mochila, tentando arrumar o cabelo para colocar o gorro sem que estes aparecessem, pois sabia como o seu cabelo era reconhecível. Harry, depois de um tempo, imitou-o.

O silêncio entre ambos um símbolo da tensão que os dominava.

Próximos demais, era muito difícil se arrumarem sem que se esbarrassem.

Draco estava colocando as luvas pretas quando percebeu o modo como Harry o olhava, de novo.

– O que foi? – perguntou curioso, mesmo querendo soar mal-humorado.

– Nada... É só que você está muito diferente. Nem parece você – disse o moreno de modo casual e Draco aproveitou a deixa para se olhar no espelho. Tinha evitado o gesto para não parecer narcisista na frente do moreno e porque não queria ouvir nenhuma piadinha sobre ser vaidoso, mas agora era natural querer ver, não?

Estava bonito (como sempre), mas realmente diferente. As botas pretas, de cano médio, o longo casaco preto não mostrando muito das pernas, as luvas negras, o capuz jogado displicentemente para trás. Os tons de cinza quebrando o preto exagerado. O cachecol cinza cobrindo parte do queixo. Sim, estava bonito.

– Devo agradecer o elogio?

– Vá sonhando! – rosnou o grifinório, colocando o seu gorro e passando a touca do casaco por cima. Diferente do loiro, Harry usava um casaco meio caramelo, o verde do cachecol e do gorro apenas evidenciava mais ainda seus olhos. Não que o loiro fosse admitir, mas tinha gostado do resultado final. Lado a lado no espelho, ambos poderiam passar despercebidos. Ou assim esperavam.

Olhou o relógio constatando que os ponteiros finalmente haviam se mexido. Mas não tanto quanto deveriam. Duas horas, apenas duas horas tinham se passado desde que os dois tinham sido atados um ao outro e estas já pareciam as duas horas mais longas de suas vidas.

E eles realmente não queriam pensar que ainda tinham _12 horas _pela frente.

**Continua...**

**Março/2011**

_**N/A: **__Outro capítulo gigante para vocês (e põe gigante nisso!)! Espero que isso desculpe o atraso tremendo ^^" Desculpe gente, tive uma grave crise de falta de inspiração. Talvez não acreditem, mas quando recomecei esse capítulo, no início de janeiro pq fim de ano é um problema para tempo extra, ele estava com 7 páginas escritas. Minha ideia inicial eram capítulos de 15, 17 páginas, então eu realmente achei que terminaria no prazo. Então escrevi 19 páginas em 3 noites e levei 2 meses para escrever as últimas 19 T.T Primeiro não saia nada, depois tudo que saia ia direto para a lixeira. Outra coisa que também atrapalhou um pouco é que eu tinha planejado mostrar os reais sentimentos de Draco um capítulo antes do passeio a Hogsmeade, mas mudei de ideia e resolvi apressar um pouco as coisas. Na verdade eu adorei este capítulo apesar dele ter me dado uma dor de cabeça infernal! E no fim esse capítulo ficou bem diferente, mais parecido com o primeiro, já que trata de poucos fatos, bem pontuais, num curtíssimo espaço temporal, com cenas bem longas. Fora que mais da metade dele foi do Draco ^ ^_

_Mas e aí, gostaram? Ficou muito corrido? Se surpreenderam? Ou vocês tinham percebido as pequenas dicas? Ficou confuso?_

_E no próximo capítulo passeio a Hogsmeade, vem com tudo! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido ele chega =3 Garanto!_

– _Para quem ainda não viu, eu postei novas imagens no meu Orkut (aleluia!). Estou também tentando fazer mais desenhos do Chikage e um do Erick e espero que esses não demorem tanto ^ ^ _

_**Endereço: **__ www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Album?uid=13692484439673344302&aid=1_

_**Agradecimentos: **__a todos os que vem acompanhando a fic. Valeu mesmo! (Nana M.U cadê você! Saudades das suas reviews!)_

_E vocês não acreditam o que eu descobri! Minha página no não aceita reviwes anônimas! E eu não faço a mínima ideia de como reverter isso XDD E agora, o que eu faço?!_

_Ok, chega de enrolação._

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

"E lá estava a boca de Potter abrindo e fechando sem parar, os lábios tão perto dos seus.

E tamanho esgotamento só podia significar uma coisa: Draco já não estava mais pensando direito.

– Cale a boca – ele sussurrou

Mas quando Potter lhe ouvia?

– Cale a boca.

Potter era surdo afinal?

– Cale a boca, Harry! – exasperou-se o loiro. Mas não foi isso que calou Harry, foram os lábios do outro sobre os seus próprios."

_**Preciso dizer mais?**_


	9. Um longo e difícil domingo

_**Até agora:**__ Finalmente chega o dia da detenção de Draco e Harry. O castigo não começa bem e ambos brigam quase o tempo todo. Draco acha que não vai aguentar, está cansado, cheio de problemas e com medo de Harry perceber que ele gosta do moreno. Com uma ajuda de Chikage os dois decidem ir a Hogsmeade disfarçados, mas eles ainda tem 12 horas pela frente._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, elas dão ainda mais vontade de terminar a fic ^^**_

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Nada a surpreendia, nem nunca o faria, porque ela era a Nick e era essa a sua sina.

"A cada milênio as gêmeas de Deus virão. Sempre nascidas em lados opostos, mas idênticas e incrivelmente poderosas, sempre em duas, as Nicks nascerão para manter o equilíbrio".

Essa era a profecia.

Essa era a lei.

Essa era ela.

Aquela que tinha os olhos de Deus.

Como se ser uma Princesa já não fosse um fardo a sustentar, como se não bastasse ser a Regente, como se ser filha de Era fosse fácil, Nihany ainda ostentava a marca da Nick Negra.

Era quase surtara de felicidade, afinal era aquela que parira a Nick. Mas, para sua infelicidade e raiva (e felicidade dela própria) apesar de tudo e de todas as profecias, ainda havia Andrey a sua frente. Assim como na de qualquer outro.

**Capítulo 9 – Um longo e difícil domingo**

– Nossa, o que aconteceu aqui?

– Hã! Ah, oi Brianc! Pensei que já tivesse ido a Hogsmeade. Do que você fala exatamente? – perguntou Chikage, no rosto a mais inocente das expressões. Brianc havia acabado de entrar no dormitório que ambos dividiam na Sonserina, mas o que vira o fizera ficar estático na porta.

– Dessa bagunça toda na qual você parece ser o autor – respondeu o colega mal-humorado. Era fato, Alan Brianc não gostava nem um pouco do japonês e suas esquisitices.

– Ah, isso! Estava procurando uma coisa. Mas não se preocupe, arrumo tudo antes mesmo de sair – Chikage respondeu, logo voltando novamente sua atenção para o malão que mantinha aberto. A sua volta todas as suas coisas pareciam estar espalhadas pelo chão, cama e escrivaninha.

Brianc chegou abrir a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Desde a entrada daquele maluco ele e seus colegas de dormitório (Nott, Medina e Jolie) haviam feito um acordo não dito de ignorar o japonês (que de oriental só tinha o nome). Não havia um motivo em particular para isso, apenas não gostavam do seu jeito alegre, da forma como falava com todo e qualquer aluno sem se preocupar com a rivalidade das casas, do jeito como parecia não se importar com a guerra que ocorria no mundo bruxo, do modo como não se incomodava com o desprezo dos colegas e todo o resto. Tudo nele os irritavas, desde seu rosto andrógino a sua voz meio rouca. E o modo como vinha se aproximando de Malfoy, como conquistara quase todas as colegas de Casa e todo aquele mistério que parecia estar a sua volta... Mas, mais que tudo, Brianc odiava os olhos dele.

Respirou fundo, virou as costas e saiu, deixando a bagunça e o colega para trás, desistindo de se preocupar com ele. Tentando esquecer o arrepio que subiu por sua espinha enquanto se perguntava exatamente porque todos pareciam gostar tanto daquele cara. Ele era o sangue-ruim no ninho das cobras puras e todos pareciam simplesmente esquecer esse detalhe! Mas Brianc não esquecia e tudo o que mais queria era ver o oriental o mais longe deles, ficar livre do contato com seu sangue impuro.

Mas por que, diabos, sempre que pensava no assunto optava por simplesmente ignorar o outro? Por que todos pareciam fazer o mesmo? Por que ninguém estava fazendo algo para colocá-lo para fora? Onde estavam as ofensas que todos ali deveriam lhe dirigir? E como era possível que entre tantos alunos ele parecesse ser o único que ainda ligava para isso?

Brianc não entendia Chikage Kakinouchi. E com certeza não queria entender. Mas, estranhamente, também não conseguia manter seus pensamentos muito tempo neste assunto e, graças a Merlin, pelo menos isso era algo bom. Ou não?

Por estar de costas, Brianc não viu, enquanto fechava a porta e ia embora, que Chikage havia parado de procurar seja lá o que fosse e se mantinha parado, ajoelhado na mesma posição, sua busca interrompida enquanto ele parecia estar tentando ouvir algo, mesmo que nem um ruído tivesse sido feito.

"É, tem pessoas que tem uma intuição!" – pensou o sonserino voltando enfim a sua procura – Diabos, onde você foi parar, diário idiota? – resmungou, tirando do fundo do malão o que restava de suas roupas. Droga, tinha certeza que o tinha guardado! E não é como se Erick ou Chiaki pudessem ter entrado ali para sumir com ele (mania que pareciam nunca perder. Era uma sina, isso sim! Não havia uma única vez que achasse suas coisas depois de uma visita deles atrás de algo emprestado. Era até difícil saber quem era o pior! Talvez Erick, que apesar de ser um bagunceiro nato parecia realmente se divertir em ver Chikage revirando tudo atrás de suas próprias coisas.)

Suspirou, se jogando no chão e desistindo, temporariamente, da busca.

– Droga, onde é que você foi parar, caderno inútil? – resmungou, passando a mão na nuca e olhando a bagunça que tinha feito por nada. Aquilo lhe dava uma sensação de _dejavu_ danada! Quantas vezes fizera a mesma bagunça atrás de algo que seu amigo de olhos bicolores perdera? Nem sabia! Retirar tudo do lugar era quase um ritual semanal! Pois Erick possuía um dom natural em perder tudo o que colocava as mãos, sempre pegando o que queria e nunca lembrando depois onde guardara suas devoluções. Mania que ele intensificara depois de saber que Chiaki vivia sempre bagunçando suas coisas, vivia fazendo-o perder um tempão para recolocar tudo no lugar apenas para ver tudo zoneado de novo em tempo recorde.

Mas ele não estava mais no Castelo Negro e não havia ninguém com quem tivesse tanta intimidade assim em Hogwarts. Também no era também como se um de seus colegas pudesse abrir seu malão. Então, quem? E _por quê_? Quando fora mesmo a última vez que o usara? Não lembrava... Pelo menos, dúvida que alguém pudesse lêlo, pois usara dois idiomas para escrever? _Dois. _Língua e fonética amarica, escrita em Katakana **[1]**. Com um bom feitiço repelente junto.

Se fosse uma brincadeira era do tipo proveniente do que ele chamava de humor distorcido!

Foi então que algo em seu malão atraiu seu olhar. Se houvesse alguém no quarto teria dito que foi muito estranho o modo como Chikage ficou imóvel, olhando algo dentro de seu malão por uns 20 segundos e então se levantou num rompente e olhou no relógio.

– Hein! Ah, Ni não acredito nisso! E você só me avisa agora?! Que maldade! Mesmo que não fizesse diferença alguma, preferiria que você tivesse me avisado mais cedo! Ok, ok, se nada foi dito antes é porque não precisava. Mas agora... Certo, o melhor é ir agora mesmo para Hogmeade – disse para o nada, puxando a varinha e, em um único gesto, tudo voltou para dentro de seu malão sem ordem nenhuma. Roupas, sapatos, balança, caldeirão, papeis, livros, objetos mágicos, tudo sendo guardado de qualquer jeito, num _entulheichion_ típico de Chiaki. Mais tarde arrumaria tudo, o importante agora era se trocar o mais rápido possível e cair fora. Esquecendo o problema do diário sumido, sua mente totalmente focada em pensar num plano de ação.

Droga só esperava que ainda desse tempo?

Esquecendo-se de tudo Chikage deixou o dormitório poucos minutos antes de Draco e Harry chegarem a Hogsmeade.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Quando Harry e Draco chegaram a Hogsmeade a grande maioria dos alunos já estava lá e o vilarejo, a despeito do frio, estava lotado. Foi fácil passarem despercebidos, parecendo apenas dois rapazes andando próximos e tentando conversar, eram dois alunos quaisquer, sem nada a destacá-los na multidão de adolescentes que iam e vinham.

Harry estava calado desde que saíra do Castelo (mesmo que desejasse muito tomar algo quente), esperando qualquer movimento do loiro ao seu lado, que também parecia quieto demais. Era estranho que aquele silêncio entre eles, normalmente tão bem vindo, fosse um incomodo ali. Malfoy estava estranhamente silencioso e obediente. Não reclamara dos caminhos tomados nem uma vez ainda! Parecia estar pensando em algo e Malfoy pensando definitivamente não podia ser coisa boa.

Chutou um pouco de neve enquanto andava, pensando no longo dia que ainda teriam e disfarçadamente olhou para o loiro ao seu lado. Bonito? Sim, ele estava. Em nada parecia o aluno insuportável que Harry conhecia, não era a toa que não haviam sido reconhecidos ainda. Foi então que Harry fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes, mesmo com os muitos anos de convivência forçada: ele olhou para Draco Malfoy. Não da mesma forma que havia olhado na antiga masmorra há semanas, ou da forma rápida como de vez em quando o espreitava, nem como o fizera no banheiro, olhando rápido, meio por cima, pela primeira vez seus olhares para o loiro não eram rápidos e furtivos. Detalhes foram reparados. E Harry se viu desejando saber o que se passava naquela cabeça loira tão problemática.

Talvez se Draco estivesse mais atento ao seu redor tivesse percebido os olhos verdes fixos em si, mas não notara, pois estava cansado. Mas isso não era novidade. Cansaço era o que sentia desde a hora que acordara. Cansaço e sentimentos antagônicos. Lidar com Potter era mais difícil do que sempre imaginara e ao mesmo tempo era... complicado de definir. Draco passara tantos anos de sua infância sonhando com momentos como aquele no qual estava (ok, não exatamente igual, mas, de certa forma, em sua essência, era a mesma coisa)... Não sabia quando ouvira o nome Harry Potter pela primeira vez nem quando desejou conhecê-lo e muito menos quando seu desejo pela amizade do moreno começou. Mas lembrava muito bem que aos seis anos já se imaginava amigo do famoso Harry Potter, o melhor amigo e confidente do garoto que sempre lhe contaria tudo. Draco ainda lembrava bem da enorme expectativa que sentira no seu primeiro dia de aula. E dos sonhos que tinha. E um deles era exatamente esse: ir aos passeios à Hogsmeade junto do menino de ouro. Mas sua amizade fora rejeitada e Draco nunca achou que um dia o antigo sonho de infância se realizaria, não quando via Harry sempre junto dos Weasley e de Granger, não quando Potter não tinha mais espaço em sua vida para ele. Era um sonho infantil e como tal nunca se realizaria. Mas agora ali estava Draco, andando lado a lado de seu herói de infância, caminhando pela vila coberta pela neve, só os dois. O fato de não ser por vontade própria um detalhe. Um detalhe crucial, mas que podia ser esquecido naqueles poucos minutos no quais ambos apenas caminhavam lado a lado. E se fechasse os olhos, mesmo que por poucos segundos, Draco podia imaginar que seus pulsos não estavam presos, que eles não estavam em detenção, que Harry não o odiava e podia viver por segundos o sonho infantil.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Ao contrário do que qualquer um acreditaria, e mesmo os dois diretamente envolvidos, a manhã em Hogesmeade saíra muito melhor do que o imaginado no mais otimista dos sonhos. Como todos os outros estudantes, Harry e Draco decidiram passar o dia visitando as lojas, assim deixaram a Zonko's para a tarde e passaram a manhã toda na Desdosdemel, com um rápido passeio pelo Correio. Ambos estavam lotados como sempre, e por milagre, nenhum encontro desagradável ocorreu com nenhum colega de nenhum dos dois. Uma sorte, já que não faziam ideia de como reagiriam caso isso acontecesse ou mesmo como explicariam sua situação (apenas Chikage, Hermione, Rony e Gina sabiam da detenção). Para evitar esbarrões, ambos andavam de cabeça baixa, procurando não despertar a atenção e evitando qualquer colega.

Também haviam optado pelo silêncio entre eles, a fim de evitarem mais desentendimentos e estresse. Harry parecia decidido a não deixar Trancy acabar com seu passeio e Draco havia resolvido que faria seu melhor para não causar mais brigas. Seu orgulho era um problema, mas se duas horas brigando junto a Harry já haviam deixado seus nervos em frangalhos quem diria mais 12h! Não, era melhor danificar seu orgulho a sua saúde. Depois, se Potter se comportasse ele também poderia ser educado. No fundo, Draco sabia que era ele quem sempre provocava o outro. Harry não era do tipo que arranjava confusão sem motivo.

Milagrosamente, tudo parecia estar dando certo!

Estavam tendo muita sorte! Além de nenhum dos colegas de classe que passaram pelos dois os terem reconhecido (o que os intrigou um pouco, afinal não era como se os dois, por mais disfarçados que estivessem, não fossem amplamente conhecidos no colégio), eles também não haviam encontrado nenhum de seus amigos (fossem os dele, fossem os de Harry, ambos sabiam o quanto a situação sempre ficava no mínimo atritante diante da presença de terceiros) e o único momento de tensão foi quando Draco viu a Weasley fêmea na fila da Dedosdemel. Mas a ruiva ou não os reconheceu ou os ignorou. Felizmente, Potter também não pareceu vê-la.

E os milagres não paravam por aí!

Harry, tentando fazer do dia o melhor possível e considerando a paz obtida no banheiro e ainda reinante como um enorme avanço, relaxava aos poucos, ficando mais a vontade e visivelmente mais animado a medida que sua cesta de doces ficava cada vez mais cheia. E ainda estava fazendo alguns comentários sobre um ou outro! Nada que exigisse uma resposta por parte do loiro, na maioria das vezes era como se falasse consigo mesmo, pegando e devolvendo doces dos mais diversos. Era impossível não se perguntar, ao ver quanto coisa o moreno pegava, o quanto ele escolhia para si mesmo e o quanto escolhia para os amigos.

Já a cesta de Draco estava quase vazia, pois não era tão fã assim de doces. Quando criança adorava manjar turco e sua mãe sempre lhe comprava um monte quando visitavam Londres (apesar de Draco ainda achar que ela fazia isso apenas para mantê-lo quieto durante o passeio), hábito que ainda permanecia e mesmo que ainda hoje ele não tivesse o costume de se encher de açúcar, ela nunca deixava de lhe trazer vários deles. Fora isso o loiro também gostava de doces que contivessem alguma fruta, com preferência pelos de laranja, coco ou morango.

Tão absorto ficou em suas lembranças que quase perdeu a única chance que Potter deu de iniciarem uma conversa amigável – não que tivesse alguma culpa em não ter percebido, pois o moreno mais expressara outra opinião do que iniciara uma conversa propriamente dita ("chocolate e morango são uma combinação perfeita, não acha?"). Por um segundo achou que o moreno apenas estava fazendo mais um comentário, sem esperar, nem desejar, nenhuma resposta então percebeu os olhos verdes sobre si e decidiu que devia responder algo. E a partir daí pegou todos os doces que Harry lhe indicou (e isso não era pouca coisa!). Sabia que não precisava fazer isso, mas não queria que o moreno achasse que estava fazendo pouco caso de seu gosto no único momento/assunto no qual estavam conseguindo interagir de alguma forma. (E lembrava a si mesmo nesses momentos que tinha resolvido que faria qualquer coisa para evitar outra briga naquela dia. Não queria agradar ninguém, apenas não queria brigar. A quem ele queria enganar, mesmo?).

Só quando saíram da loja que o sonserino percebeu que aquela havia sido a primeira vez, desde sempre, que haviam conversado. Não brigado ou se insultado, mas sim conversado! Depois de tantas ofensas trocadas nesses cinco anos e meio eles haviam conseguido finalmente uma conversada civilizada, mesmo que tal conversa fosse sobre doces já era alguma coisa. Draco poderia ficar chateado pelo fato de não ter podido se expressar melhor (ou até mesmo irritado consigo mesmo por ter sido tão passivo com Harry), mas estava feliz demais em agora saber mais sobre o moreno que não ligou realmente para o fato. E daí que seu conhecimento se limitava aos tipos de doce que Harry gostava? Sempre temos que começar por algo, não? Não era a mais importante das informações, mas era legal saber que ele preferia chocolate preto ao branco, gostava de morango, caramelo e de coisas doces. Era a primeira coisa pessoal que sabia sobre o moreno e o loiro sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Não era uma informação dos livros ou jornais, não era algo ouvido aqui ou ali, era algo dito para ele. E isso era alguma coisa. Sem valor, talvez, mas para o loiro, que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o moreno que preenchia sua mente por muito mais tempo do que o saudável, era algo de valor.

Valia a pena ter concordado com tudo apenas para obter esse pequeno conhecimento. E sempre poderia dizer, no futuro, que fizera isso apenas para tornar a convivência forçada dos dois mais fácil.

Uma mentira, uma farsa, mas Draco estava acostumado com elas.

E, quem sabe, na próxima Páscoa Harry não receberia uma coruja anônima? Que absurdo! Como se fosse fazer isso. Como se pudesse se atrever a algo assim! Depois, mesmo que agisse de modo tão ridículo, seu chocolate nem seria apreciado. Entre tantos, seria mais um. Mas o mais provavelmente é que fosse parar em alguma lata de lixo. Num mundo em guerra, quando se é o alvo principal, aceitar coisas anônimas é obter um atestado de burrice.

No fim, não era uma informação que fosse usar, realmente, mas era bom imaginar o contrário. A imaginação era muito melhor do que a realidade.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Chikage estava no Três Vassouras, sentado numa mesa ao fundo, o mais escondido que conseguia, invisível pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ter se tornado tão popular em Hogwarts havia feito com o que o japonês se desacostumasse a inviabilidade causada pela solidão. Quem diria, ele, um garoto popular! Ele que sempre fora o esquisito e o rapaz que ninguém queria por perto. Quando fora transferido, tivera medo de não se enturmar, de voltar a ficar sozinho num canto; escola nova, país novo, língua nova. E no fim fora tão fácil! O estranho agora seria voltar para o Castelo Maldito. Mesmo com Nihany, Erick e Maxxcy lá, era muito melhor estar num lugar onde as pessoas gostavam umas das outras e não te olhavam como se fosse uma praga ambulante, uma barata nojenta na qual todos querem pisar e exterminar o mais cedo possível. Mas de que adiantava pensar nisso? O futuro não era bom, o futuro era negro, sem luz e trazia angustia. Depois, não era como se tivesse escolha. Não a tivera no passado e não a teria agora. O melhor era viver cada dia por vez, pensando o menos possível.

"Por que complicar as coisas desnecessariamente, não Chiaki?" pensou o japonês, lembrando-se das últimas palavras do moreno que tanto amava.

Suspirou e tomou mais um gole de chocolate quente. Em todas as mesas os alunos bebiam cerveja amanteigada, mas apesar do teor alcoólico delas ser mínimo, Chikage sabia muito bem como sua tolerância para álcool era zero. E tudo o que não queria era ficar bêbado ali e acabar falando mais do que devia. E ele definitivamente ficava falante quando bebia. Depois, adorava chocolate, mesmo que este não caísse muito bem com o almoço, que provavelmente nem pediria, pois estava nervoso demais para comer, fato claro pelo modo como batia o salto da bota de leve no chão, em um movimento ritmado que sempre se manifestava quando ficava ansioso demais.

Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar, não havia motivos para estar nervoso (e isso era uma mentira!). Tudo estava indo muito melhor do que o esperado, a manhã estava calma e ele ainda não tinha tido que interferir nem mesmo uma vez (um ponto positivo!). E se queria manter as coisas assim o melhor era ir na frente e reservar uma mesa num canto sossegado e privado (até podia induzir os ocupantes da mesa escolhida a irem embora mais cedo, mas isso era uma maldade desnecessária).

Estava tudo seguro. Por hora.

Ah, que correria! Tanta tensão emocional assim ainda ia fazer mal a seu coração.

Levou a caneca de chocolate aos lábios novamente, mas dessa vez não bebeu, pois dessa vez a usava para esconder os lábios e ocultar, até mesmo do mais atento observador, o movimento desses, assim como as palavras que eram murmuradas enquanto fingia beber, dando forma ao feitiço que faria a mesa a pouco metros da sua (e agora desocupada) continuar vazia por mais algum tempo. Talvez não precisasse disso, mas não se arriscaria, sempre podia aparecer um idiota na última hora decidido a estragar seus planos.

Pensando bem, chegava até a ser engraçado como algumas palavras de Nihany haviam mudado completamente seus planos do dia e o deixado atento e nervoso a qualquer coisa. Principalmente porque ela não especificara qual o problema que ele tão repentinamente deveria evitar, só lhe restando, então, manter-se atento e torcer para fazer (fosse o que fosse) direito e assim, no fim do dia, não dizer que a Nick perdera tempo o avisando para nada. Um aviso vago, é verdade, mas que se fosse claro significaria "não adianta, já deu errado" ou, como dizia Erick, "fodeu"_._

E lá estava seu pé batendo no chão de novo. Tinha que perder essa mania. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez, eles já deviam estar chegando.

Dito e feito. Neste momento dois rapazes entraram no pub, eles andavam muito próximos e usando toucas e sobretudos. Um sobretudo preto que ele mesmo pegara no malão de Draco. Sorriu, graças aos Céus os dois ainda pareciam estar numa boa! E escolhiam a mesa que deixara vaga para eles.

Não sabia ainda o que havia acontecido nas duas horas que haviam ficado sozinhos de manhã, mas devia ter sido algo significativo para que os dois conseguissem estar andando juntos assim, sem brigar ou tentarem matar. Mas quanto tempo essa paz duraria? Nihany havia dito para não perder os dois de vista e quando Nihany dizia algo não era prudente se fazer de surdo. Certeira como ela, só no inferno! Se bem que, pensando assim, havia toda uma lógica, uma vez que o Castelo Maldito podia muito bem ser apelidado de Inferno sem nenhum exagero.

Levou uma das mãos ao bolso do casaco, procurando uma das orelhas extensivas que comprara na Gemialidades Weasley, queria saber o que Draco e Portter conversavam. Contudo, assim que ergueu o olhar novamente, viu o resto do trio de ouro entrando.

Droga, devia ter previsto essa chegando!

E o pior? Ambos se dirigiam diretamente a mesa do amigo! Droga, droga, droga, isso ia dar merda! Draco podia até aguentar Potter, mas com certeza não daria conta de almoçar com o Trio Dourado! E isso poderia estragar por completo a paz que a dupla havia conseguido. Será que ainda havia tempo...?

O que fazer?

Num rompente, Chikage se levantou, cortando a distância que o separava da dupla Weasley-Granger, parando bruscamente na frente deles. Tão rápido que Rony chegou a se perguntar de onde ele surgira.

– Wow! Olá! Quanto tempo, não? Vão almoçar aqui também? – perguntou com seu melhor e mais aberto sorriso. E ninguém diria que segundos antes o rapaz tinha achado a chegada do casal algo ruim.

– Acho que isso é bem óbvio, não? – respondeu Hermione altamente mal-humorada – Por que mais viríamos aqui?

– Ah, nunca se sabe, às vezes procuram alguém, outras apenas estão com sede. Ou talvez queiram um banheiro e esse era o mais próximo, também pode ser...

– Hauhuahua, cara, você é uma piada. Já te disseram isso? – perguntou Rony sem perceber o olhar sério da amiga. Chikage riu, encarando os olhos achocolatados dela. Percebeu o quanto o jeito desligado do amigo a irritava, mas claro que não disse nada. Não era como se ela fosse lhe ouvir.

Chikage queria impedir brigas, impedir encontros, mas agora também agia por impulso. Sua ação impedira os recém-chegados de ver Harry e Draco, mas também impossibilitara a chance de que estes não vissem os amigos. Só restava esperar que ambos mantivessem o acordo de "sem amigos".

O que Harry quase não fez e quase os chamou, mudando de ideia ao perceber Kakinouchi ali e não disfarçando sua expressão de desagrado. Como que sentindo esse olhar, Chikage moveu-se disfarçadamente, fixando seus olhou verde azulados nos olhos verde esmeralda. Poucos segundos, nos quais Harry soube que Chikage os tinha visto desde o início e agora agia de modo a afastar _seus _amigos deles. Draco também percebeu o que acontecia e sorriu rapidamente para o amigo, agradecendo. O rápido sorriso que Chikage deu em retribuição, junto com o piscar de olhos, fez Harry revirar os olhos irritado, a cena que presenciara de manhã ente os dois voltando a sua mente. Realmente aqueles dois mais pareciam um casal se comunicando sem palavras. Que irritante!

– Sem amigos, Potter. Se fosse Pansy ou Blaise, _você_ não iria querer que eles se sentassem com a gente, iria? Se sim, chame os _seus_ amigos para o almoço e nós jantamos com os _meus _amigos. Uma troca justa, não? Ou a "justiça" só lhe convém quando é útil para você? – Draco disse num tom falsamente suave e doce quando percebeu a indignação de Harry frente a atitude do outro sonserino. E o moreno quis mandá-lo para o inferno, mas se conteve, sabendo que o outro estava com a razão. Haviam feito um acordo e seu senso de justiça somado a seu heroísmo não lhe permitia quebrá-lo (também não podia forçar seus amigos a dividirem com ele aquele péssimo dia). Depois, não era preciso muito para imaginar que uma mesa composta pelos cinco não daria muito certo.

Contudo, no fundo, achava que o plano de Kakinouchi (para ajudar a Malfoy) não funcionaria. Mesmo depois de praticamente brotar na frente de seus amigos para assim bloquear a visão de ambos, ele era baixo e Rony alto. Era óbvio de que seriam vistos!

No entanto, supreendentemente, o plano improvisado do oriental deu certo! Algumas palavras e um autoconvite para almoçarem juntos (sorte Rony aceitar tão fácil o convite!) e o encontro fora evitado com sucesso! Isso irritou Harry, aceitar a ajuda do oriental tantas vezes no mesmo dia acabava com seu estômago.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Já era quase duas horas quando Harry e Draco entraram na Zonk's. Essa era a loja favorita do moreno, mas diferente do que ocorrera na Dedosdemel, o moreno não parecia agora estar tão disposto a falar. O clima ameno de antes substituído pela insatisfação e tensão passadas no almoço. Draco preferia que continuassem a conversar sobre qualquer idiotice do que manter-se naquele silêncio irritante.

"Será que Harry estava bravo com o que dissera no almoço?" – pensava, sem saber que a causa do mau-humor do moreno era apenas com a situação na qual estavam. Era muita coisa de uma só vez! Detenção, passar o dia algemado a Malfoy, não poder ficar com seus amigos e ainda precisar da ajuda de Kakinouchi para evitar mais desentendimentos mútuos.

Não entendia como Malfoy podia estar tão bonzinho sendo que havia sido particularmente insuportável de manhã. Seria possível que eles tivesse tramando algo? Ou estivesse, finalmente, amadurecendo? Seria por isso que o loiro tinha se afastado de seus amigos, preferindo ficar com Kakinouchi? Isso seria entendível. Como o loiro conseguia se relacionar com seus colegas, sempre fora um mistério para Harry. Com Crabbe e Goyle até entendia (mesmo que não muito bem), os dois eram dois grandes descerebrados e sua ganguezinha muito lembrava a de Duda: um monte de idiotas e burros onde o mais idiota e mais burro comanda. Entretanto, pensando racionalmente, ao andar com dois gorilas burros demais para contestar qualquer coisa ao seu lado Malfoy se protegia. Os dois eram os guarda-costas perfeitos, uma vez que não tinham inteligência nem vontade de questionar o loiro sobre nada e cumpriam sua missão de impor distância – ninguém poderia dizer que eles não eram grandes e fortes. Era uma lógica bizarra, mas tinha sentido, até porque Malfoy não os chamava pelo primeiro nome, o que mantinha entre eles uma distância calculada, como se estes fossem seus empregados e o loiro não quisesse intimidade demais.

E Blaise? Este era um aluno inteligente, pelo que sabia.

Mas o que explicava a amizade com Parkinson?

Ela era feia, irritantemente aguda, metida, maldosa, muito preconceituosa e não tinha nenhuma qualidade. Harry já tinha visto muitas outras sonserinas melhores do que ela (a amiga loira dela, inclusive). Sempre achara besteira todos falarem que ela namorava Malfoy, afinal o fato de ela ser a única garota do grupo dele não indicava um possível relacionamento deste com ela. Era o mesmo que dizer que Hermione era sua namorada. E o fato de ela ir com Malfoy no baile de inverno do 4º ano também não dizia muito, ele fora ao baile com Parvati, sem que isso nada significasse. E se Hermione já não tivesse sido convidada por Krum, provavelmente teria ido com Rony.

Mesmo assim, com certeza havia sonserinas melhores que namorariam o loiro (sim, sonserina, porque o fato dele ser considerado um dos mais bonitos alunos de Hogwarts (?) não dizia muito. Por mais que as meninas gostassem do o jeito menino bonito malvado, o fato de _olharem _para ele não significava que elas _ficariam _com ele). Não havia porque ser Parkinson. Não havia _nada_ que justificasse isso a ideia de que Malfoy estava interessado na menina.

Mas estaria interessado em Kakinouchi? Seria isso possível?

"Mas para isso, ele teria que ser gay, o que não deve ser" – pensou, olhando pelo canto do olho o loiro ao seu lado – "E nem Kakichi parece ser. Mesmo que eles tenham agido como se isso fosse possível. Não. Eles deviam só estar tirando uma com a minha cara".

Sim, só podia ser isso. Por que Malfoy era assim e nunca perderia uma oportunidade (por mais estranha que esta fosse) de irritá-lo. E pensar que por um instante (devia ter sido enfeitiçado para pensar isso) pensara que esse passeio não estava sendo tão ruim quanto achara que seria... Que passar tanto tempo junto do loiro ao seu lado sem querer socá-lo poderia ser possível, por mais irreal que isso pudesse soar. Que havia chegado ao cúmulo de _pensar _que Malfoy, apesar de ser um riquinho metido, preconceituoso e sem conteúdo, _podia_ não ser insuportável o tempo todo.

Mas não um dia inteiro porque isso já era pedir demais, não?

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Se tinha uma coisa que Hermione nunca ia entender era por que meninos gostavam tanto de quadribol e eram tão viciados por ele (meninos, no caso, podia ser lido como Ronald Weasley). Não que quadribol não fosse legal e que ela não curtisse assistir os jogos, não que ela não achasse um esporte uma coisa saudável, mas Rony definitivamente exagerava na sua paixão pelo esporte. E pensar que seu amor pelo jogo era tão grande a ponto de conversar a respeito até com um sonserino! E como se isso já não fosse demais, ainda o havia convidado para ir com eles comprar artigos esportivos!

Como isso era possível?

Tudo bem que Kakinouchi não se encaixava muito no padrão sonserino, mas ver Rony deixando-a de lado para conversar com ele a indignava!

Por que Rony tinha que ser tão desligado?! Isso era com certeza a coisa que ela menos gostava no ruivo: seu jeito desligado somado a uma teimosia que o impedia de ver certas coisas. Ele sempre fora cabeça-dura, mas às vezes se superava! Ele era tão diferente de Harry! Harry estava sempre pensando nos outros. Pensando dessa forma, poderia até acreditar que estava dizendo que Rony era egoísta. Mas não era? Não, exatamente. Rony apenas queria chamar a atenção, queria ser diferente, queria que as pessoas reparassem nele e gostassem dele, no entanto, não podia culpá-lo por tais desejos. Era o sexto filho, era natural que se desejasse atenção, principalmente tendo irmãos como os seus: Gui e Ginaeram inteligentes, bonitos e muito populares, Percy era inteligente, bom aluno, bem visto e talentoso, Fred e Jorge, eram inteligentes, talentosos, alegres e muito divertidos, Carlinhos era inteligente e ótimo jogador. E Rony? Rony não era bonito, alegre, engraçado, divertido, bom aluno, responsável ou nem bom jogador de quadribol. Mas era um excelente estrategista, honesto e tinha medo de aranhas. E Hermione o amava exatamente por ser assim. Por ter conseguido se tornar um bom amigo, um amigo leal, por ser sincero em seus sentimentos para com Harry, mesmo que o moreno fosse tudo o que ele sempre quis ser: famoso, especial, único, inteligente, corajoso, bom aluno e ótimo jogador. Poderia se pensar que com o tempo Rony se afastaria, não aguentando viver sob mais uma sombra, mas não. O ruivo era leal demais para se afastar e Hermione tinha muito orgulho dessa característica dele. Rony tinha muitos defeitos, ela sabia, sabia que ele era invejoso, teimoso, bobo, desligado e um pouco grosseiro. E definitivamente não entendia os sentimentos dos outros. Mas era leal, amigo e corajoso. E suas qualidades em muito compensavam seus defeitos.

E daí que, lá no fundo, ele tivesse um pouco de inveja do amigo? O que importava era que ele gostava demais de Harry para se deixar levar por esse sentimento. Rony queria ser como Harry, mas não queria que Harry se desse mal em algo para se sentir melhor. Queria ser igual sem para isso rebaixar o melhor amigo. Hermione admirava tal qualidade. Nem todos conseguem agir assim.

E o fato de se sentir inferior ao moreno e até mesmo a ela não o afastava dos dois. Rony preferia continuar sendo o "amigo de Potter" a ser "Rony Weasley", preferia continuar vivendo na sombra a perder o amigo.

Foi por isso que se apaixonou por ele? Não sabia. Já se dera conta do que sentia em relação ao amigo ruivo há tempos, mas não era como se houvesse um motivo. Rony era Rony e por si só era especial.

Pena que era desligado demais para reparar nos sinais que ela lhe mandava. Pena que estava mais encantado com uma vassoura do que com ela. Era a primeira vez desde o 3º ano que visitavam Hogsmeade apenas os dois e Rony preferia passar seu tempo vendo vassouras com um sonserino a ficar com ela. Aquilo machucava. Mostrava bem o quanto ela era importante para o garoto que há tanto tempo observava.

Respirou fundo e saiu da loja sem olhar para trás, pedindo internamente que o ruivo ao menos notasse sua saída, mas foi com grande decepção que a garota chegou ao lado de fora e viu através do vidro que ele ainda não se dera conta de sua partida.

"Ronald, seu idiota" – pensou, seguindo por um caminho qualquer, perguntando-se se se tinha alguma chance ou devia desistir de vez do amigo. Odiando-se por sentir ciúmes de Kakinouchi que surgira do nada na frente deles e ainda tinha toda a atenção do ruivo mesmo sendo um sonserino, que o arrastara com ele do Três Vassouras sem levar em conta a opinião do oriental.

Ainda esperou que o amigo viesse atrás dela, mas depois de 10 minutos desistiu e decidiu aproveitar seu passeio sozinha. Visitou as outras lojas, comprou alguns livros, comeu uma varinha de açúcar e passou um bom tempo com Nevile, Luna e Gina (que perguntaram se vira Harry, mas ela dissera que ele não fora a Hogsmeade – sabia que seo moreno quisesse ser reconhecido não estaria fazendo o possível para passar despercebido).

Quando se separou dos três já havia passado das 17h e muitos estudantes já faziam o caminho de volta ao Castelo. Estava frio, mas a neve não deveria voltar a cair até o fim da tarde, e a garota andava chutando a neve de leve, admirando o modo como os flocos de gelo dançavam no ar. Tão distraída estava que quase esbarrou em Kakinouchi. Ele estava de costas e Hermione considerou seriamente se deveria fugir do colega que sempre a abordava mesmo sabendo o quanto a desagradava, mas seu estranho comportamento rapidamente chamou sua atenção.

Não importava onde andava, Chikage era do tipo que se destacava, não só por ser naturalmente bonito ou andrógino, mas porque sempre se vestia de modo chamativo. Não tinha reparado no almoço, mas por algum estranho motivo, Kakinouchi estava estranhamento discreto. Vestido com roupas em diferentes tons de castanho (sobretudo, touca, botas, cachecol e luvas), as correntes escondidas pelo grosso cachecol, assim como boa parte de seus cabelos, cujas pontas, somente, escorriam pelas costas, o japonês estava estranhamente comum.

E como se não bastasse, estava decididamente se escondendo, e não parecia ser dos colegas, mas sim de alguém especial. Ou como explicaria o fato dele estar claramente escondido atrás de uma árvore, o corpo encostado no tronco marrom, uma mão enluvada encostada na madeira, na altura de cabeça, olhando algo com muita atenção.

Hermione se perguntou se alguma vez vira o sonserino tão distraído com o que acontecia ao seu redor.

– O que está fazendo, Kakinochi? – perguntou a garota rudemente. Sua intenção era parecer inquisidora, mas o susto genuíno que o rapaz levou também a assustou e ele encostou-se na árvore como se tivesse acabado de ser pego por um professor numa travessura.

– Deus meu! Granger! Que susto me deu, menina! – disse o japonês com a mão no peito, os olhos verdes arregalados – Ai, meu coração!

– Não estava com Rony?

– Oh, bem, isso já faz tempo e aqui não há tanta coisa assim de quadribol para ser vista. Mas combinamos de ir a loja do Beco Diagonal quando possível, apesar de eu achar que Weasley vai acabar se decepcionando, eu não entendi muito a diferença das vassouras ou os diversos artigos que parecem existir e muito menos decorei o nome dos times, mas consegui pegar um básico a partir do que já assisti dos jogos no Castelo. Ele sabe muito! Mas Weasley ficou de me arranjar um livro que explica tudo. Aliás, você saiu quando estávamos vendo uma vassoura, não é? Não sei o nome e, sinceramente, para mim é tudo vassoura, mas. Até ia te perguntar o que houve, mas pensei que como eu você não é muito fã do esporte, sua cara estava de total desagrado! Ele ficou preocupado com a sua ausência, até foi atrás de você. De início, pensamos que você fosse voltar, mas como não voltou, nos separamos e desde então eu não o vi mais. Mas acho que é porque fui na Zonk's e vocês foram lá de manhã.

– O que tanto olha? – perguntou Hermione, mudando rapidamente para o assunto que queria, a cabeça girando depois do enorme relato do outro.

– Se eu disser que nada, você acredita?

– Não.

– Nossa, que frieza! E neste tempo gelado nós não... – mas Hermione não o deixou terminar e esticou o pescoço tentando ver o que tanto prendera a atenção do rival, sem perceber a careta que este fez diante do seu gesto. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a distância dois rapazes andando muito juntos e completamente ocultos por suas roupas de frio.

– Está seguindo os dois?

– Eu?! Claro que não! – disse, ativando seu modo mais dramático. Rapaz irritante ele! Mas antes que Hermione dissesse algo, Chikage suspirou e retornou a sua expressão "feliz a qualquer hora", dizendo – Ok, eu estou. Não que alguém tenha me contato que esses dois quase se matam o tempo inteiro, eu meio que percebi, sabe? Então fiquei com medo de eles realmente se matarem hoje, depois de tantas horas presos. Que cara é essa? É bem possível sabia? Eu os deixei sozinhos na sala de Trancy às 8h e às 9h quando peguei as roupas de Draco eles já estavam quase se azarando! Então fiquei imaginando o que não fariam até às 22h! Mas eles fizeram um acordo que exclui amigos por companhia então pensei "ok, não preciso estar junto, posso apenas ficar longe e se eles derem a entender que vão tentar duelar mesmo estando grudados um no outro, então eu posso aparecer e tentar botar algum juízo em suas cabeças".

– Desde quando os está seguindo?

– Desde que chegamos aqui. Isso era umas 10h, acho.

– Perdeu seu primeiro passeio em Hogsmeade para ficar cuidando deles? – interrompeu a garota antes que ele desembestasse a falar de novo. Começava a se perguntar se ele não fazia isso exatamente para impedir os outros de falarem.

– O que mais eu poderia fazer? Draco é meu amigo! E eu sei o quanto esses dois nunca antes conseguiram ter uma conversa civilizada! Eu não conseguiria aproveitar o passeio sabendo que eles podem se meter em confusão.

Ok, depois dessa, Hermione tinha que admitir que o oriental ganhara alguns pontos. Nem ela, nem Rony, tinham tido a ideia de vigiar o amigo e tentar impedir algo pior de acontecer, mesmo sabendo muito bem o quanto a relação dos dois era difícil e o quanto a chance deles se machucarem durante a detenção era alta, mas por mais que uma briga pudesse causar problemas ao amigo, não acreditava realmente que Malfoy pudesse ferir Harry. De repente, se sentiu uma péssima amiga.

– Está tão preocupado assim? – perguntou, sem tentar esconder a surpresa.

– Bem, isso é normal, não?

– Espera aí, se os está seguindo desde cedo, quer dizer que eles também estavam no Três Vassouras? – e ante a um aceno positivo de cabeça do japonês – mas você saiu de lá comigo e com Rony!

– Não consegui dizer não. Weasley me fez o convite com tanta boa vontade, achei que negar o convite seria uma tremenda falta de educação. Então apenas torci para que não demorássemos, quer dizer, não podem existir tantas vassouras diferentes assim para serem vistas! Por sorte, foi fácil reencontrá-los – disse o japonês com um sorriso, lembrando da tensão que sentiu quando recebeu o convite do ruivo. Estava quase negando quando decidiu que arriscar-se poderia não ser um desastre, desde que tomasse algumas precauções, afinal já vi o estrago que aqueles dois conseguiam causar com apenas 5 minutos de briga. Por sorte, nem Hermione, nem Rony, nem Harry ou Draco tinham percebido algo.

– Poderia ter nos contado.

– Hum... é que... – disse o oriental, passando a mão na nuca, como se tentasse colocar fosse o que fosse em palavras – Para isso, também teria que contar que eles estavam no Três Vassouras. E... fiquei com um certo receio, sabe? Draco e Weasley parecem se dar pior do que Potter e Draco e... fiquei com medo. Sabe como aqueles dois brigam por qualquer besteira – era estranho ver Kakinouchi sem jeito, com medo de ofender alguém e tentando medir as palavras.

– Então, tirando o tempo que ficou com Rony está fazendo isso o dia todo?

– Sim. Mas você foi a primeira pessoa que me pegou no flagra! Você realmente é muito atenciosa, menina!

E se tinha uma coisa que deixava Hermione sem saber se estava feliz ou zangada era quando era elogiada pelo japonês!

– Ei, já que você me descobriu, quer me fazer companhia? – Chikage perguntou – Ainda faltam pouco mais de 5 horas para os dois saírem do castigo e se algo der errado eu poderia contar com sua ajuda para acalmar os ânimos. Potter escutaria você. O que acha?

Mais 5 horas. Só por um milagre esse dia acabaria bem. Conhecia Harry bem demais para saber como ele odiava o loiro e ainda sabia como ultimamente esse mesmo loiro o estava afetando. Talvez o melhor fosse mesmo manter um olho nos dois.

Mas passar mais tempo com Kakinouchi estava completamente fora de seus planos.

– Prometo que se eu falar te incomoda tanto, eu fico caladinho. Você nem perceberá que está comigo. Vamos, é chato bancar o detetive sozinho.

E se alguém perguntasse a Hermione por que foi que ela disse "sim" ela não saberia dizer.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Só quando retornavam ao Castelo, mais de uma hora depois, que Chikage percebeu que convidar a garota podia ter sido uma péssima ideia. Com ela ali, não poderia agir tão livremente e teria que tomar muito mais cuidado. Sim, péssima ideia. Assim como ter confessado que vinha observando Harry e Draco o dia todo. Devia ter mentido e dito que apenas os vira e ficara preocupado. Sim, isso seria o melhor a fazer. Fora impulsivo e agira sem pensar.

Droga, aquele era definitivamente o dia das ideias ruins!

Pelo menos as coisas ainda pareciam estar bem.

Céus, quase tivera um treco ao deixar os dois sozinhos depois do almoço, mesmo tendo tomado todas as precauções possíveis estava mesmo com medo, por isso arriscara feitiços perigosos. Por sorte, Harry e Draco tinham mantido a palavra e não tentaram falar com ninguém (aleluia!) e Rony e Hermione não perceberam nada. Assim, com um _Confundus_ bem aplicado, ele conseguira passar apenas 10 minutos com Rony e fazê-los pensar que tinham conversado por quase 40 minutos! Os dez minutos mais tensos das últimas semanas!

Por sorte o dia já estava acabando, m as não podia relaxar ainda. As coisas sempre podiam dar errado no último minuto! E tinha péssimas experiências que comprovavam isso.

E ele ainda tinha um problema pela frente: o que fazer quando todos voltassem ao castelo? Mesmo que fosse mais fácil para os dois passarem despercebidos dentro do Castelo, era muito mais difícil para ele manter um olho neles!

O que fazer? E pensar que de manhã, quando deixara os dois sozinhos, achara que a convivência forçada seria boa, pois acalmaria os ânimos exaltados...

Olhou para o lado, observando Hermione, que andava calada e pensativa, sem ter muita certeza do porque estava andando com Kakinouchi, mesmo que a ideia dele parecia tão _lógica_!

E para alguém preocupado, Chikage parecia muito relaxado.

Ou isso ou ele era um bom ator. Assim como Luna dissera, quando todos comentavam o quando Kakinouchi era dramático, como se estivesse atuando numa peça cômica, tornando suas expressões e movimentos exagerados. Lembrava bem das palavras que na hora ignorara: "ele age como se a Terra fosse um grande palco no qual atuamos. E mais, transforma a vida numa peça cômica, numa coisa alegre, como se a tristeza não pudesse atingi-lo. Ele só mostra o que quer que vejamos. É difícil confiar em alguém que passa o tempo todo atuando. Ou num mundo próprio, ignorando o mundo real". Hermione não acreditara nessas palavras, afinal por que alguém agiria assim?

Agora, começava a pensar se a corvinal não tinha razão.

– Ah... Kakinoichi, você não...

– Ei, é a primeira vez que você quase acerta o meu nome! Ah, desculpe, prometi ficar calado.

– Hn. Seu nome é difícil. E já é pronunciado de tantas formas que nem sei qual é a certa.

– Sei bem com é isso. Nomes estrangeiros são um ó! Mas uma forma fácil de lembrar, pelo menos para mim, é contando as sílabas.

– Contando as sílabas?

– Sim. Veja, em inglês, meu nome tem cinco sílabas. Então, na hora de falar, é só ir contando – explicou, fazendo a contagem de sílabas com os dedos enquanto falava – Ka-ki-no-u-chi. A maioria das pessoas esquece o U, mesmo que eu tenha ouvido algumas variações bizarras. Até de Kaiki já fui chamado!

– É que seu nome é muito complicado.

– É, pode ser. Sempre tive um pouquinho de problema com ele – disse, olhando para cima e colocando o indicador sobre lábios, como se lembrasse de algo.

– Mesmo no Japão? – perguntou, curiosa.

– Oh, sim! Nomes japoneses costumam ser longos, mas normalmente são formados com apenas dois kanjis. O meu tem três, isso complica um pouco.

– Kanjis? Oque é isso?

– Em japonês, provavelmente você sabe, a escrita não é fonética e sim ideográfica, ou seja, utiliza-se de ideogramas. Você já os viu, não? Aqueles conjuntos de símbolos que significam uma palavra inteira – e ante a um aceno positivo, continuou – No Japão esses ideogramas são conhecidos por kanjis e quando os pais escolhem um nome para seu filho escolhem os kanjis que serão usados para escrevê-lo, muitas vezes sendo a escrita propositalmente escolhida para dar algum significado específico. Isso pode soar meio confuso porque um mesmo nome pode ser escrito de várias formas, e como a leitura dos kanjis se altera de acordo com os kanjis do lado, é comum não sabermos escrever ou ler o nome de alguém. Para ter uma ideia "kaze" junto de "yo" lê-se "fuuko" e "shuichi" pode ser escrito tanto a significar "estudioso" como "primeiro filho". Por isso muitos se apresentam já dizendo como seu nome é escrito – explicou o sonserino e, ajoelhando no chão, Chikage começou a escrever na neve com o dedo – Por exemplo, meu nome, Kakinouchi Chikage – disse, escrevendo 5 símbolos na neve – Chikage é escrito com a junção de dois kanjis, ou, se preferir, duas palavras distintas, mas não há uma única forma de escrevê-lo. Só o "chi" pode ser escrito como "sangue", "terra", "conhecimento", "paz" ou – explicava o garoto, escrevendo os diferentes kanjis na neve – "mil", como é o caso do meu nome. Já "kage" pode ser escrito como "fantasma", "sombra" ou "segredo". No meu caso se escreve como "sombra". Assim, meu nome pode ser lido como "mil sombras". Então, se eu estivesse no Japão, ao me apresentar eu diria: meu nome é Chikage, com o kanji de mil (chi) e de sombra (kage). Às vezes acontece do seu nome inteiro já possuir um único kanji próprio, como "Satoshi" ou "Megumi", mas ser escrito com a junção de outros kanjis, ficando com o mesmo som, mas outra escrita. São muitas as variações! Ah, o primeiro kanji do meu nome, o "chi" ou mil, se estiver sozinho lê-se "sen".

– Os nomes de vocês são escritos com palavras do dia a dia? Quer dizer, você chama alguém de Estudioso? Como se isso fosse um nome próprio?

– Sim, isso mesmo. Até mesmo verbos podem ser nomes, como "mamoru", que é o verbo proteger no infinitivo. Ou "iku" que é ir e "sen" pode ser escrito como mergulhar. Com os sobrenomes acontece o mesmo.

– Como é seu sobrenome? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

– Kakinouchi é escrito com o kanji de cerca, (kaki), de campo (no) e de dentro (uchi). Só no dicionário existem 10 formas de se escrever "kaki"! – e ao dizer isso voltou a escrever na neve, mostrando alguns dos estranhos símbolos que, mesmo com significados diferentes, tinham o mesmo som (ou podiam ter).

– Como ficaria o meu nome em japonês?

– Assim – e ele voltou a escrever na neve – Ele fica mais simples porque seu nome é estrangeiro e palavras estrangeiras são escritas por meio de um alfabeto fonético, apenas. São três os alfabetos japoneses, um fonético para o japonês, o Hiragana, um para línguas estrangeiras, o Katakana, e os kanjis, com seus significados específicos. Quando o kanji é menos conhecido, ou está escrito em um livro, revista, manga ou qualquer coisa direcionada a pessoas mais jovens, que podem não conhecer seu significado e leitura, é costume usar o Hiragana para escrever a pronuncia do lado do kanji.

Hermione assentiu, sem nem perceber quando tinha abaixado para acompanhar a explicação, fascinada pela explicação. E quando ergueu os olhos notou que ele a olhava. Ele sempre fazia isso, encarava as pessoas de frente, profundamente. Muitos diriam que isso demonstrava confiança e era um bom sinal, mas aquilo definitivamente a desagradava, sem que ela soubesse o motivo.

Ficaram abaixados mais um tempo, olhos verdes fixos nos castanhos, sem palavras ou ações. Até que ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, num gesto muito parecido com o de Malfoy, e sorriu.

– Que frio, não? – comentou, ao levantar. A grifinória apenas concordou, movendo a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, os olhos fixos no último kanji do nome japonês, tentando lembrar porque toda aquela aula de japonês tinha começado. Se não se enganava ela ia dizer algo a ele, mas não se lembrava o que era.

Seus pensamentos foram novamente interrompidos quando viu a mão enluvada dele estendida, num oferecimento mudo de ajuda para que ela levantasse. A garota ainda hesitou por um momento, mas aceitou a gentileza dele.

E foi então que aconteceu.

Mesmo com a chegado da neve (que viera mais cedo que o normal), que se amontoava em diversos lugares, o frio ainda não estava forte o suficiente para congelar a água do enorme lago e suas margens mais pareciam estar cobertas de lama, pois ao derreter os pequenos cristais de gelo misturavam-se com a terra quase sem vegetação. Por causa disso, poucos estudantes se aventuravam a chegar tão perto dos limites do lago e foi exatamente pro este motivo que Harry e Draco haviam optado por voltar ao castelo pelo caminho próximo as águas escuras**[2]**.

Para não correrem o risco de serem flagrados espiando-os, Hermione e Chikage tinham preferido andar há uma distância segura dos dois, o que lhes permitiu assistir toda a cena que se desenvolveu poucos metros à frente.

Um diabinho vindo sabe-se lá de onde parecia ter feito da região sua casa, ao ver os dois se aproximando, pareceu achar engraçado pregar uma peça nos bruxos e pulou de seu esconderijo direto para a cabeça deles, usando-as de trampolim, num movimento tão ágil que não permitiu que os dois reagissem a tempo, nem que Chikage o impedisse.

O susto fez com que os dois perdessem o equilíbrio e escorregassem devido a fina camada de gelo que revestia o chão **[3]**. E estavam perto demais da água para não caírem nela, o não estava gelada o suficiente para matá-los, mas estava fria o suficiente para congelá-los.

Foi tudo tão rápido que Chikage agiu por puro impulso, sem tempo para pensar em nada. E Hermione nem percebeu exatamente o que aconteceu. Tudo o que a garota viu foi Harry e Malfoy conversando, o diabinho e os dois caindo no chão.

Sua mente até registrou outros fatos, como o modo como Chikage estralou os dedos enquanto movia rapidamente o braço, o fato impossível de que Harry e Malfoy escorregassem e caíssem exatamente no mesmo lugar (ainda mais levando em conta que escorregar no gelo era quase sempre o mesmo que patinar sem freios!), a incoerência existente no modo como ambos ficaram mais sujos do seria possível pela quantidade de neve suja (parecia até mesmo lama!) que havia no chão, o absurdo que era o fato de um único diabinho ter conseguido jogar dois rapazes no chão com tanta facilidade (mesmo com o chão escorregadio) e que absolutamente _ninguém_ pareceu perceber o que acontecera, mesmo que Gina e Parkinson estivessem a poucos metros deles. Detalhes percebidos, mas jogados no fundo de sua mente, sem que ela conseguisse se prender a eles, mesmo que sua mente gritasse que algo muito estranho ocorrera ali. Era como se ela não conseguisse pensar a respeito.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem Harry, nem Draco, tiveram muito tempo de registrar o que houve.

Primeiro, andavam de volta para o castelo e depois estavam estirados no chão, sujos até a alma de neve suja. Isso tudo sem que ninguém percebesse! Tudo bem que já havia anoitecido e estava escuro, mas seria mesmo possível que ninguém os tivesse visto?

Isso era... tão surreal. Surreal e catastrófico.

Porque se antes já estava difícil para os dois, agora o mundo ia desabar de vez.

– Não acredito nisso, Potter – resmungou Draco ao entrar no banheiro que mais cedo ambos haviam dividido. Como haviam conseguido entrar na escola e chegar ao banheiro era outra pergunta sem resposta.

– Quem não acredita no que aconteceu sou _eu_. Por que você sempre age como se a culpa do mundo fosse minha?

– Simples, porque _é. _Quem mandou ser Harry Potter? A culpa é sempre sua – Draco respondeu com evidente mau-humor. Todo o seu corpo estava gelado e dolorido pela queda e sua mente estava uma bagunça (de sentimentos, perspectivas e medos)! Não sabia mais o que fazer ou falar e tudo o que queria era que aquele dia acabasse logo para que pudesse se enfiar na sua cama e não sair de lá pelo resto da semana. Depois de um dia com Harry, era o mínimo que merecia.

– Escuta aqui, Malfoy... – o moreno começou, furioso, mas Draco não o ouviu, simplesmente acelerou o passo, forçando o moreno a acompanhá-lo. Ao chegar aos bancos, arremessou a mochila para qualquer lado, sem nem se preocupar em olhar e se jogou no banco, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no cabelos, fazendo a touca que os cobria deslizar para trás e cair.

Tanta coisa passou por sua cabeça naqueles poucos minutos!

Felizmente, Harry parecia ter esquecido o que ia falar e o loiro aproveitou aqueles poucos minutos de silêncio para tentar se refazer. Sabia que o moreno o olhava, mas não conseguia se preocupar com isso, não conseguia arranjar forças para se importar, mesmo sabendo que estava agindo de forma ridícula e fazendo um papel patético.

Não era assim que queria agir. Queria se erguer e mandar tudo para o espaço, colocar sua máscara, aquela que usava todo dia e há tanto tempo, e agir com naturalidade, queria irritar Potter e brigar com ele, queria mandá-lo para o inferno e fazer com o que o odiasse. Queria se afastar e não o encarar mais, salvo quando brigassem, pois estes eram os únicos momentos nos quais conseguia despertar no outro algum sentimento, ver nos olhos verdes algo despertado por _ele_, nem que esse algo fosse o ódio, era bom saber que Potter não era imune a sua presença e suas palavras. Porque o ódio era melhor que a indiferença. E Harry era sempre tão indiferente com ele, nunca nem o percebendo, só o vendo quando era irritado, provocado. Talvez Draco fosse masoquista. Talvez... Mas preferia significar qualquer coisa na vida do moreno a não significar nada.

Ou melhor, quase qualquer coisa.

Draco não suportava ver pena nos olhos dos outros e morreria se a visse nos olhos de Potter. Foi por isso que ergueu o olhar, vendo Harry parado do seu lado, quase encostado nele, olhos verdes fixos nos cinza, olhos que nada transmitiam do que se passava em suas mentes cansadas. Cansadas de brigar, se digladiar, se enfrentar e ofender. Cansadas da convivência forçada.

Quantos minutos passaram assim? Olhando um para o outro como nunca antes haviam olhado? Ou mesmo quem foi que desviou primeiro o olhar? Quem rolou os olhos para a direção oposta, no rosto uma expressão de cansaço? Quem sabe foram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

Um suspiro que escapou dos lábios pálidos de Draco, impossível de ser contido, surpreso como estava com aquela interação inusitada e no momento menos esperado. O clima ainda estava pesado e desconfortável, mas algo entre eles havia mudado. Para melhor ou para pior, não sabiam. Lembrava o tombo na masmorra, com a diferença que dessa vez não havia corações disparados, nem hormônios adolescentes.

Seria ideal se pudessem apenas permanecer naquele silêncio, pensou Draco. Não que apreciasse o clima estranho que se instalara, apenas preferia a tensão ao desejo homicida de Harry.

– Malfoy, estou com frio – Harry disse, claramente desconfortável. E a fala do moreno trouxe uma horrível lembrança a ambos. Eles estavam imundos, molhados e gelados e precisavam urgentemente de um banho quente.

Mas Draco preferia correr o risco de pegar uma pneumonia a entrar na banheira com o grifinório. Não podia nem _pensar_ nisso! Não quando seu corpo já reagira de forma altamente exagerada ao simples ato de Harry urinar como, por Merlin!, poderia sobreviver a um banho juntos?

Droga, droga, droga! Tinha que ter uma saída! Qualquer uma!

– Potter, se está achando que eu vou usar o mesmo banheiro que você, está muito enganado – e, por Morgana, que o moreno não reparasse no quanto sua voz estava fraca e tremida. De medo e de algo mais que Draco não queria admitir nem a si mesmo.

– Eu estou tão ansioso por isso quanto você, Malfoy – Harry respondeu sarcasticamente, voltando a se irritar – Mas além de congelar, não vou aguentar ficar sujo dessa maneira por mais 4 horas.

– Então vamos simplesmente fazer de conta que nem conseguimos ir direito ao banheiro por causa dessa corrente e vamos _tomar banho juntos_?

– Lógico que não, seu imbecil! Cada ideia! Eu _nunca_ faria isso com você! – exclamou um Harry indignado. Indignado e irritado. Era impressionante o quanto o moreno conseguia se alterar e passar da calma para a raiva em tempo recorde.

– E como imagina que faremos para nos livrarmos de toda essa lama? – questionou o loiro cheio de sarcasmo. Estava sendo idiota de novo, sabia. Mas era melhor do que soar frágil novamente. Tinha que voltar a ser idiota e sarcástico porquenão aguentava mais ser frágil.

Draco quase podia ouvir a cabeça de Harry funcionando, trabalhando ao máximo, tentando sair da bizarra situação na qual se encontravam. Ficou quieto, esperando, pensando também, mas nenhuma ideia lhe surgiu. Ficou quieto até não aguentar mais o silêncio e se arriscou a perguntar – Então, como?

– Da mesma forma que usamos para ir ao banheiro – respondeu o moreno de repente, parecendo formular a solução ao mesmo tempo em que falava – Pensa um pouco! Um espera o outro do lado de fora, no fim não vai ser muito diferente de dividir o mesmo vestiário após um treino. Por sorte nós dois somos homens, não é como se o mundo fosse acabar por causa disso.

Nossa, Harry quase fazia tudo parecer fácil. Dois homens, né? Claro, isso eles eram, mas isso também não tornava a situação mais fácil para Draco, não mesmo, não porque Harry o fazia reagir muito mais do que qualquer garota que o loiro conhecesse. Queria ver se Harry estaria tão calmo assim se estivesse perante a ideia de dividir o banheiro com Chang ou a Weasley fêmea.

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente se deu ao luxo de novamente abaixar a cabeça, desviando o olhar, não sabendo bem como conseguiu camuflar o próprio esgotamento e nervosismo. Céus, não queria nem imaginar como tal situação ia se fixar em seus sonhos!

Perguntou-se se Harry estava realmente lidando com aquela sensação melhor do que ele ou se estava apenas sendo prático.

– Qual o seu problema? – Harry perguntou e Draco se questionou que tipo de emoções sua face estava transparecendo naquele momento.

– Se fizermos isso – o loiro respondeu devagar, pausadamente, a mente pouco atenta ao que dizia – Não poderemos fazer mais nada. Já ativamos a magia de Chikage uma vez, temos mais quatro vezes que serão perdidas, uma para você ou eu tirar a roupa, outra para se vestir e então de novo, para o que ficou em segundo lugar. Se não estivesse tão frio até poderíamos tirar a camisa juntos e economizar uma vez, mas com o frio de hoje isso seria pouco sensato. Pensou nisso?

– Melhor do que tomarmos banho juntos. Não vou usar a banheira com você nem se essa fosse a única alternativa.

Ah, esse era o Potter que conhecia, sempre arrasando-o mesmo quando não tinha a intenção.

– Essa com certeza é a alternativa mais lógica levando em conta que economizaríamos mais uma vez do feitiço que Chikage fez. Mas antes disso acontecer eu prefiro arriscar com o que quer que venha a acontecer nas próximas horas – respondeu o loiro, tentando fazer sua confiança voltar. Pelo menos, nos chuveiros, Harry não notaria o efeito que tinha sobre ele, o que seria impossível esconder se ambos fingissem que a banheira era uma grande piscina.

– Ah, que situação bizarra essa... – Harry gemeu e Draco sentiu vontade de rir baixo, mas estava tão tenso que não conseguiu. Tenso e duro como uma tabua.

– Só agora percebeu, Potter? – perguntou o loiro, mas sua voz não seguiu sua vontade e nem metade do sarcasmo que queria demonstrar estava presente. E a risada que Draco quis dar e não conseguiu Harry conseguiu.

Suspirando fundo, Draco levantou-se, decidido a não postergar mais aquele momento, a acabar com tudo de uma vez, ansioso demais para sair daquele banheiro. Banheiros com enormes banheiras costumam permear seus sonhos de outra forma (e ele não queria nem pensar nelas no momento!).

Para saber quem seria o primeiro, ambos optaram por um rápido jogo de par ou impar que Harry ganhou. Eles ainda trocaram um olhar tenso antes que Harry pegasse uma toalha e sua mochila, rumando para um dos boxes fechados do banheiro, abrindo o registro e esperando a água esquentar.

Sem que Harry precisasse dizer algo, Draco virou de costas assim que o feitiço de Chikage desativou, após Harry estar completamente nu da cintura para cima. Isso não só daria mais privacidade ao outro como também o impediria de perceber seus olhos fortemente fechados. Por Merlin, eles eram homens! Não havia nada de mais em ver um outro rapaz sem camisa, nem havia o _menor _motivo para seu coração disparar daquela forma! Harry nem tinha um peitoral tão lindo assim! Era magro demais, magro e definido como qualquer garoto de 16 anos. Mamilos escuros e ainda nenhum pêlo. E ele definitivamente não tinha reparado em nenhum desses detalhes!

Encostou-se na parede que servia de divisória dos boxes e passou a mão esquerda no cabelo, respirando fundo e tentando pensar em qualquer coisa, _qualquer _coisa que não fosse Harry nu no chuveiro bem atrás de si ou em sua mão registrando bem até demais os movimentos da corrente presa em seu pulso.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, ele ainda teria um ataque cardíaco!

"Pense em outra coisa, seu idiota. Pense em... sei lá, nas aulas, nos livros que tem que devolver, no Lord! Ninguém em sã consciência vai sentir alguma coisa pensando no Lord e seus olhos vermelhos" – ordenou-se Draco, respirando fundo, tentando ao máximo controlar a si mesmo.

"Pense em como a cara dele é assustadora".

A água caia quente por sobre o corpo do moreno atrás de si.

"Naqueles olhos vermelhos que parecem uma amostra do inferno".

A corrente que balançava de um modo ritmado _demais_.

"Em como ele todo parece um esqueleto".

O barulho da água cessando.

"Na sua voz que mais parece um silvo".

Podia ouvir o farfalhar da toalha que agora passava pelo corpo menor.

"No medo que sentia de suas ameaças".

Seu braço estava sendo levemente puxado para trás de novo.

"No quanto aquela tatuagem que ele inventara era asquerosa".

Um _evanesço _e a água do chão havia desaparecido.

"O quanto ele era sádico e parecia _gostar _de torturar os outros".

Os pés saiam do chão, um, depois o outro. Harry estava se vestindo.

"E aquela maldita cobra que nunca saia de perto".

Um barulho de zíper fechando.

"O quanto nada disso estava dando certo!"

Draco desistiu de tentar não pensar no exato momento em que Harry abriu a porta mal fechada do box e o encarou. Seus cabelos molhados caiam por seus olhos e o loiro ainda percebeu pequenas gotas de água traçando caminhos pelo peito do moreno. Não que estivesse olhando porque _não _estava! Estava era pirado e numa péssima situação. E Potter o olhava com curiosidade e interesse. Estaria percebendo algo?

Inclinou a cabeça para trás, tentando soar arrogante e indiferente, rezando para o outro não perceber o quanto o sangue que corria em suas veias estava quente e concentrado num único ponto de seu corpo. Sorte ainda usar o sobretudo ou não saberia como se explicar. Não que fosse se explicar, preferiria morrer a passar por essa situação.

– Só um minuto, já termino de me vestir – disse o moreno e Draco engoliu seco enquanto andava atrás dele, seus olhos notando demais o movimento de suas costas nuas. Nos músculos que se mexiam enquanto este secava os cabelos com a toalha. Havia algo de muito sexy em um homem de cabelos molhados usando apenas calças.

Queria tocá-lo, queria senti-lo, queria... tanta coisa.

Virou o rosto para o lado contrário (já que seu corpo não podia se afastar de sentir aquele calor e aquele aroma de sabonete e xampu emanando da pele do outro), procurando qualquer coisa para se distrair e não olhar para Harry.

Mas era tão terrivelmente difícil! E ele estava tão hiper-consciente de tudo o que se passava. Do modo como o moreno se inclinava para pegar as coisas na mochila, na contração de seus músculos enquanto se vestia, nos cabelos ainda úmidos. E como era possível que continuasse reparando em tantos detalhes quando nem sequer estava olhando?!

Respirou fundo pela enésima vez naquele dia e pegou a mochila, era sua vez de se livrar das roupas sujas e molhadas e seria muito bom também ter uns minutos só para si, se não estivesse tão frio, precisaria de um banho gelado! Também estava nervoso, tenso, tremendo e mal conseguiu se livrar das próprias roupas. A água quente foi uma benção, mas sua mente parecia estar consciente demais de que Potter estava de costas bem atrás, ouvindo tudo e percebendo cada um de seus movimentos. Como poderia relaxar assim?!

Respirou fundo, lembrando-se de usar ao máximo apenas sua mão esquerda (nunca gostou tanto de ser ambidestro), agradecendo mentalmente ao pai que sempre lhe ensinara a ser sangue frio (pena que nunca aprendera a lição por completo) e tentando ser o mais rápido possível, querendo urgentemente sair dali! Vestiu-se o máximo possível dentro do box, e quando finalmente saiu daquele maldito banheiro sentia-se tão tenso quanto uma corda esticada demais, pronto a arrebentar, perdendo o controle. Só rezava para sobreviver às próximas horas.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Não acredito nisso, Potter – resmungou Draco ao entrar no banheiro que mais cedo ambos haviam dividido. Como haviam conseguido entrar na escola e chegar ao banheiro era outra pergunta sem resposta.

– Quem não acredita no que aconteceu sou _eu_. Por que você sempre age como se a culpa do mundo fosse minha?

– Simples, porque _é. _Quem mandou ser Harry Potter? A culpa é sempre sua – Draco respondeu com evidente mau-humor. Todo o seu corpo estava gelado e dolorido pela queda e sua mente estava uma bagunça (de sentimentos, perspectivas e medos)! Não sabia mais o que fazer ou falar e tudo o que queria era que aquele dia acabasse logo para que pudesse se enfiar na sua cama e não sair de lá pelo resto da semana. Depois de um dia com Harry, era o mínimo que merecia.

– Escuta aqui, Malfoy... – o moreno começou, furioso! Como se não bastasse ter que passar o dia inteiro junto do sonserino eles agora se encontravam numa situação muito pior do que qualquer uma que o moreno pudesse ter imaginado em seu pior pesadelo. E olha que ele era muito bom em ter pesadelos! Tudo bem que o dia não havia sido bem o fim do mundo e eles até tinham conseguido interagir em alguns momentos, com Harry fazendo o possível para esquecer quem estava ao seu lado. Mas isso não queria dizer que aceitaria que o sonserino poderia dizer o que quisesse! E ia dizer isso, quando o comportamento do loiro interrompeu seu discurso.

Aquela altura, Harry achava que não importava mais o que Draco fizesse, ele nunca o surpreenderia, mas pelo visto estava enganado. Decididamente havia algo muito errado com Malfoy!

Não que já não houvesse antes (como os sumiços no início do ano letivo, sua união com o japonês e o afastamento de seus próprios amigos e sua agressividade que parecia estar mais intensa), mas Harry sempre acreditara que isso acontecia devido ao retorno de Voldemort e a prisão de Lucius. E por mais que Harry não se preocupasse com Lucius Malfoy e o odiasse, não se arrependendo nem um pouquinho por ter ajudado a prendê-lo (afinal, ele merecia o que lhe acontecera, pois se tivesse se mantido em casa, longe de problemas e de magia negra não estaria agora em Askaban), ele também sabia (mesmo que odiasse pensar nisso) que Lucius era importante para sua família e que estes sentiam sua falta. Bastava olhar Draco para saber.

Não se sentia culpado, _não_ _era_ culpado pelas ações erradas de um homem adulto, mas se perguntava o quanto a prisão de Lucius estava influenciando o comportamento anormal do loiro.

Sempre pensara no rival como um menino esnobe e desejoso da atenção e da aprovação do papai, precisando que esse o olhasse por mais de dois segundos – na sua cabeça, Harry sempre pensara que Lucius não dava atenção ao filho, mesmo que só tivesse provas do contrário: o olhar raivoso que recebeu de Draco quando ofendia seu pai; as vassouras que Lucius comprara para todo o time da Sonserina; suas idas a Hogwarts apenas para ver o filho jogar; o modo como este falava com o pai na _Borgin & Burkes_, tantos anos antes; o fato de que pai e filho conversavam o suficiente para Lucius sempre saber o que acontecia com Draco. Mas, talvez Lucius amasse seu filho, assim como este amava o pai e sentia sua falta.

E isso tudo era motivo mais que suficiente para o loiro estar agindo estranho.

Mas não era motivo para estar agindo como estava no momento, pois logo depois de dizer que a culpa dos problemas do mundo eram de Harry, Draco acelerara o passo, forçando o moreno a acompanhá-lo. Passos rápidos e que em nada transmitiam a segurança do costumeiro andar do rival. A mochila arremessada sem nenhum cuidado nos bancos foi um indicativo, mas o que quebrou a frase do grifinório não foi o pouco caso do loiro para com as suas coisas, atirando-as como se nada valessem, foi o modo como este se jogou no banco, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no cabelos, fazendo a touca que os cobria deslizar para trás e cair. Os dedos cobertos pelas luvas pretas contrastando fortemente com o cabelo claro demais. O rosto abaixado e escondido deixando claro que algo estava muito, mas muito, errado ali.

Porque Malfoy não era do tipo que se deixaria ser visto assim e muito menos deixaria Harry Potter, seu maior rival e inimigo, vê-lo tão _vulnerável._

Não era a primeira vez que Draco fazia Harry ficar sem saber como agir, entretanto era a primeira vez que o fazia por mostrar-se fragilizado. As coisas não podiam ser assim! Draco Malfoy era a pedra no seu sapato! Um cara que só sabia debochar dos outros e rir com sarcasmo, nunca deixando seu interior transparecer assim! Ele não podia agir como se estivesse esgotado! Não um Malfoy mirim que sempre fazia questão de manter sua imagem.

Esse não podia ser Malfoy.

Ou podia?

Fora há dois meses, quando os dois cumpriam detenção em uma masmorra suja, que Harry percebeu pela primeira vez que Draco não era mais um pivete de 11 anos. Que ele havia crescido e mudado, encorpado e amadurecido. No entanto, foi ali, naqueles poucos minutos no qual Draco parecia totalmente perdido, que o moreno percebeu que não era só o corpo do sonserino havia mudado. Draco Malfoy não era mais uma criança vivendo um conto de fadas, era um adolescente vivendo num mundo em guerra, que havia perdido o pai e que provavelmente estava sofrendo com isso. E Harry nunca havia se dado ao trabalho de pensar em como Malfoy se sentia ou o que pensava de verdade. Era como se o loiro se resumisse a alguém que implicava com ele por causa de uma rixa infantil que por puro reflexo, tudo por causa da inveja do loiro que sentia prazer em irritá-lo. Era um pensamento simples que excluía qualquer outra emoção por parte do rival.

Para ele Malfoy não tinha problemas e ficar perto dele era um prazer, uma vez que o atormentar lhe dava prazer. Poderia ser o contrário? Talvez, ter passado todo aquele dia junto não fosse difícil só para o moreno, no final.

Seria, no fim, que os sumiços do loiro fossem uma forma de manter distância uma vez que o próprio já havia se cansado das brigas infantis que iniciara? Era verdade que seus confrontos haviam diminuído significativamente no último ano.

Então o loiro estava se afastando? Isso era uma grande alivio!

Ou não?

Foram minutos que pareceram muito mais tempo.

Harry passou a mãos nos cabelos sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Sem ter para onde olhar, acabou por encarar os olhos cinza que agora estavam voltados para si. Pensando que era a primeira vez que ambos interagiam de verdade. Fazia 10h que estavam presos e haviam passado mais tempo juntos do que _todos _os anos anteriores somados.

Então veio a maldita questão do banho entre eles.

Que raiva ele sentia de Trancy! Bem que o professor poderia ter deixado que ambos se soltassem nesse tipo de ocasião. Mas ele era sádico demais para isso. Então o jeito era pensar numa alternativa.

– Da mesma forma que usamos para ir ao banheiro – disse, enquanto pensava. De forma alguma queria estar na situação presente, mas uma vez preso nela, o melhor era erguer a cabeça, não pensar muito e ser pragmático. Por sorte, a situação não era muito diferente de uma simples troca pós-treino no vestiário, nem era como se eles fossem ficar olhando um para o outro! Pior seria se fossem menino e menina! Sendo os dois homens, a situação estava longe de ser o fim do mundo.

Então porque Draco estava agindo como se fosse?

Harry entendeu, momentos depois.

Desconfortável era uma forma simpática de descrever o que sentira enquanto tomava banho sabendo que Malfoy estava bem atrás, próximo demais! Era difícil se lavar com uma mão só, era horrível ter que tomar cuidado com cada movimento seu.

Achou que Malfoy estava meio estranho quando saiu do banho, meio corado e distante, seus olhos pareciam fixos em algo que não podia ver, contudo Harry ignorou e procurou vestir logo suas roupas, pois estava _muito_ frio. Depois de devidamente aquecido foi sua vez de esperar a boneca do seu lado conseguir se livrar de suas roupas e entrar de uma vez no chuveiro. Ôh rapaz para demorar! Mesmo assim, suportou a espera com classe, assim como o incomodo que sentiu ao saber que agora era Malfoy nu atrás de si. Mesmo que a porta do box não permitisse uma visão mais clara nem da silhueta, o moreno optou por permanecer de olhos fechados, concentrado na primeira música que conseguiu pensar.

Era uma situação muito _estranha_. Harry tentava pensar que estava no vestiário com mais algum dos seus colegas de quadribol, mas não conseguiu esquecer que nunca chegaria tão perto de um deles numa situação normal. E era _Malfoy_!

No fim, ficar ali, não fora tão fácil quanto quisera fazer crer, mas Harry estava cansado de agir como uma menina tímida perto do loiro e até que conseguira manter seu papel de total indiferença muito bem.

Malfoy ainda estava penteado os cabelos quando Harry sentiu sua barriga reclamar de fome fez uma careta sem nem se preocupar em olhar o relógio, com certeza todos naquele castelo já jantavam. Preocupara-se tanto em brigar o menos possível com Malfoy (ou seja, não dar mais espaço para ele arranjar pêlo em ovo e começar a discutir sem nenhum motivo real) que esquecera outro detalhe fundamental sobre a maldita convivência forçada de ambos: em que mesa jantariam?

Oh, sina, parecia que a cada problema resolvido surgia outro! Esse estava sendo com certeza o dia mais longo de sua vida. Mais longo do que qualquer outro.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Hermione era inteligente e sabia disso, confiava em sua intuição e em seu raciocínio, por isso _sabia_ que algo muito estranho tinha acontecido durante todo aquele dia. Não pensara na hora, mas agora, longe de Kakinouchi, era impossível não se perguntar porque ela não havia visto Harry em Hogsmeade em nenhum momento, na verdade, parecia que _ninguém _o havia visto! Neville, Luna, Dino, Simas, todos acreditaram que Harry não estava em Hogsmeade exatamente por não o terem visto em momento algum do passeio. E mesmo que os dois estivessem tentando não chamar a atenção, era muito estranho que não trombassem com nenhum colega em algum momento do dia! Hogsmeade era um vilarejo, por Merlin!

E ainda havia Kakinouchi. Sua companhia não fora tão ruim assim e ele não era tão ruim quanto achava (mesmo que fosse amigo do insuportável e egoísta do Malfoy) e parecia estar mesmo preocupado com os dois rapazes. E isso devia contar para alguma coisa. Kakinouchi, diferente do que pensara, podia ser quase agradável, o que a fazia pensar que talvez ele não fosse tão ruim, só muito esquisito.

Até entendia como ele havia se tornado tão popular, mesmo que não concordasse com as alunas que diziam que ele era um dos mais belos Sonserinos. Hermione não gostava de androginia, nunca fora fã de meninos com cara de menina e sua beleza delicada podia agradar mais da metade das alunas, mas com certeza não agradava a ela. Assim como os longos cabelos dele.

Estava divagando... isso sempre acontecia quando pensava demais no novo colega. E pensar que quando começara a vere Malfoy andando com o japonês, acreditara que ambos se mereciam: idiotas e convencidos, arrogantes e insuportáveis. Agora, não tinha mais tanta certeza.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Pansy estava irritada e mal-humorada. Sempre acabava assim quando Draco a ignorava e ele vinha fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Não que um dia ele tivesse sido carinhoso ou mesmo atencioso, o loiro sempre preferira manter uma distância fria dela, pois dizia não querer magoá-la. O entendia, mas isso também a magoava, porque ela fazia tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para inverter a situação. No fundo tinha ciúmes de Vicent e Gregory que podiam ficar o tempo todo do lado do loiro, um ciúmes meio irracional uma vez que ela sabia que Draco era muito mais seu amigo do que dos dois rapazes, mas ela queria mais do que isso. Queria mais do que sua amizade e seu carinho, queria ficar mais tempo com ele e queria ser sua namorada.

Ainda sonhava com isso, mesmo já tendo levado mais de um fora do loiro.

Mas preferia acreditar que ele agira assim porque era tímido, porque estava insegura e que um dia iria ceder. O que mais a incentivava era o fato de que ela não era a única a acreditar nisso! Até seus pais, Blaise e Dafne acreditavam nessa possibilidade.

E enquanto isso, podia se contentar com o fato de ser aquela que mais conhecia o loiro.

Até que Chikage chegara e as coisas mudaram de uma forma assustadora! Pansy não negava que gostava do japonês e que era uma das que mostrara interesse nele, mas como agir diferente? Ele era bonito e muito simpático, antes dele a maioria das sonserinas sonhava com Draco, invejando-a por ser a única amiga do loiro, dizendo que ela era feia demais para o jovem Malfoy, esperando uma oportunidade para se aproximar (inútil, já que Draco não permitia que se aproximassem) e agora a maioria sonhava com o garoto oriental (mesmo que ele também não desse muita chance aproximação). Mas fora uma ilusão acreditar que paquerar o japonês poderia finalmente despertar em Draco algum interesse, pois nada acontecera.

Por que as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis? Por que Draco não podia aceitar seus sentimentos? Sentia que poderia esperá-lo para sempre, contudo o desejava tanto!

Será que ele havia se cansado dela? Por isso estava ignorando-a? Por isso fugira dela em Hogsmeade? Eles sempre ficavam juntos no tão esperado fim de semana. Será que ele... não gostava mais dela?

"Ou será que ele está com alguma menina?" – perguntou-se.

Essa perspectiva sempre a irritava! Draco era o seu namorado (ou futuro namorado, detalhe que adoraria esquecer). Por isso, por mais infantil que fosse, conscientemente afastava toda menina que se aproximava dele, com exceção de Dafne. Não porque Dafne não fosse apaixonada pelo loiro, mas porque Dafne era a sua melhor amiga. Isso podia soar estranho para muitos, mas Pansy não ligava. Ela não era o tipo de garota que se afastaria de uma amiga por causa de um amor em comum. Amigas de verdade não se separariam por causa de um rapaz, fosse ele quem fosse, amizade verdadeira não desaparecia tão fácil. Por isso, quando descobriram que eram apaixonadas pelo loiro, haviam feito um acordo: nunca brigar por causa disso e aceitar a vencedora. E lutar de forma justa, pois apenas aceitavam perder seu amor se fosse para a outra.

"Mas ele faria isso? Fugiria de mim com outra garota?" – perguntou-se novamente – "Não, Draco me diria o que está acontecendo, Draco não me trairia dessa forma".

Sabia disso, porque ela era a pessoa que mais conhecia Draco Malfoy. Mesmo que estivesse perdendo este posto para Chikage.

E falando de Chikage. Já estava perto do Salão Principal quando o viu sentado nas escadas. Ele ainda estava com roupas de sair, tendo tirado só o sobretudo. Estava bonito como sempre mesmo estando muito mais discreto que o normal. O marrom lhe caia bem e o salto grosso de sua bota batia no chão ritmadamente. Parecia estar esperando alguém.

– Hello, Chikage – cumprimentou a garota, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome com naturalidade, coisa que a maioria dos sonserinos já fazia. Não que Chikage fosse íntimo de todos, mas todos preferiam o nome ao sobrenome esquisito do colega. A todos ele dera permissão e para todos deixara claro que não se importava com o tratamento recebido. Dissera ser normal de onde viera e todos simplesmente aceitaram, mas Pansy acreditava ter visto em algum lugar que o costume de não usar o primeiro nome era muito, mas muito forte no oriente. Teria ela se enganado?

– Olá, Parkinson. Curtiu o passeio? – ele perguntou sorrindo, mas não a convidou a sentar do seu lado.

– Tirando uma ou duas coisas, e o sumiço de Draco, sim. E você, o que achou de Hogsmeade? Gostou? Já havia visitado outros vilarejos bruxos?

– Gostei bastante, muito legal! Adorei a Zonk's, principalmente. Nunca tinha ido num lugar do tipo.

– Da próxima vez, vamos juntos? – perguntou e ante ao sorriso e aceno positivo do colega, perguntou – Quem está esperando?

– Ah! Isso... estou esperando a professora McGonnagal. Preciso falar com ela sobre meu dever de casa, aquele que é para amanhã! Estou com algumas dúvidas e ele tem um peso alto na nota. Como ela não está na sala dela hoje pensei em esperá-la aqui, assim não corro o risco de perdê-la. Todos tem de passar por aqui para jantar, né?

– Quer ajuda? Eu consegui fazer o ensaio, posso te ajudar.

– Sério? Muito obrigado! Eu adoraria dar uma lida nele, apesar de que... acho melhor só tirar uma base do seu e falar com ela, sabe como é, ela perceberia de cara se eu copiá-lo e você se daria mal também.

– Claro, é só me pedir depois.

– Pode contar com isso! – respondeu com um sorriso ainda mais bonito e Pansy não resistiu a sorrir de volta. Queria perguntar se ele não iria jantar e se não queria jantar com ela, mas estava com fome (estava?) e não queria esperar. Depois Dafne a esperava. Suspirou e se despediu, se afastando devagar, sem olhar para trás. Sem ver o suspiro que Chikage soltou ao vê-la se afastando. Mas mesmo que visse não acreditaria,Chikage era educado demais para ficar aliviado de se livrar de alguém. Como também não acreditaria se lhe falassem que a professora McGonnagal já estava a mesa dos professores, onde passara o jantar todo.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry e Draco estavam quase no Salão Principal quando viram Chikage sentado nas escadas, como se esperasse alguém e o moreno teve um péssimo pressentimento sobre quem ele estaria esperando.

– O que faz aí? – perguntou o grifinório, sem esconder o mau-humor que vê-lo lhe despertava.

– Esperava vocês – respondeu o japonês com um sorriso – Estão bem? Parecem exaustos.

– Tente ficar grudado em alguém por um dia inteiro e depois me diga o que acha.

– Credo, que mal-humor! Mas não se preocupe, logo vou deixar vocês sozinhos de novo – disse Chikage enquanto abria a mochila e tirava algo de dentro – Só apareci por aqui porque estava pensando em como vocês fariam para jantar e pensei que mesmo que tirassem na sorte para ver em que mesa sentariam e contassem a todos da detenção, a situação ainda ficaria tensa. Já se imaginaram sentados na mesa um do outro? Não daria certo. E como sei que não dá para pegar comida na cozinha na hora do jantar e acho que vocês estão com bastante fome para esperar até depois dele... – nesse momento Chikage abriu sua mochila e retirou duas coisas que pareciam bolsas pequenas de pano, do tamanho de um livro, mas muito mais altas, uma com detalhes vermelhos, a outra verde – ... eu arranjei isso para vocês. Comprei o jantar e pedi para colocarem aqui. Não sei como os ingleses carregam suas marmitas, então trouxe para vocês a tradicional marmita japonesa, o bento **[4]**! Assim, podem comer em alguma sala de aula e não terão que explicar nada a ninguém. O que acham?

– Já disse que você não existe, Chikage? – perguntou o loiro com um sorriso. Um sorriso!

– Hoje ainda não. Mas pode me agradecer direito depois – disse o japonês com um sorriso no mínimo malicioso que indignou Harry. Draco, como da última vez, captou a brincadeira e sorriu de volta – Como eu só conheço os gostos de Draco, tive que improvisar quanto a você, Potter, assim, espero que goste. Talvez achem o gosto meio diferente, mas pensei que já que iam comer bentos japoneses, tinha que ser comida japonesa! Ou não. Espero que não se importem... Ah sim – e mais uma vez tirou algo da mochila que devia possuir o mesmo feitiço que a de Mione, pois seu interior era maior do que o que aparentava – Para você, Draco, suco de laranja e para você, Potter, eu peguei de pêssego porque não fazia ideia do que você gostava. Queria de abobora, mas não tinha. Ah, antes de irem, tem mais algumas coisinhas que eu trouxe. Vejamos, escovas de dentel, baralho, xadrez, snap explosivo, algumas revistas para passar o tempo – Chikage dizia enquanto colocava nos braços de Draco cada coisa que falava – dois joguinhos de tetris que eu adoro e pensei que se Draco não o conhecer, você com certeza conhece Potter e... duas almofadas confortáveis para sentar, porque se vocês ficarem em alguma sala de aula vão precisar. Ufa, era isso. Acho que agora estão devidamente preparados para passar o final do dia, não?

Depois dessa, havia o que falar? O amigo perfeito de Malfoy parecia sempre pensar em tudo e mais um pouco e Harry odiava isso. Assim como odiava os sorrisos que esse recebia de Malfoy e o modo como sua presença parecia fazer bem ao loiro que até segundos atrás estava com um ar cansado e uma expressão meio abatida.

– Nossa, Chikage, valeu mesmo – agradeceu Draco sem perceber o olhar de incredulidade do moreno ao seu lado, ele nunca tinha visto Draco Malfoy agradecer a alguém antes.

– Que é isso, não foi nada. Se eu tiver ajudado, já basta – dizendo isso Chikage se levantou e esticou os braços para cima, se espreguiçando – Acho que é melhor eu ir agora. E, Potter, desculpe ter quebrado o acordo de "sem amigos por hoje", mas achei que você preferia isso a jantar lá dentro.

– Hn, obrigado – resmungou o moreno, fazendo o colega sonserino rir mais um pouco antes de pegar a mochila na escada e jogar por sobre um ombro, saindo e acenando, de costas, para os dois.

– Vejo você no dormitório, Draco!

– Vocês dividem o mesmo dormitório? – perguntou Harry. Nunca antes tinha pensado em quais seriam as pessoas que dividiam dormitório com Malfoy ou mesmo Kakinouchi, mas a súbita ideia com certeza o desagravada, e muito!

– Sim, por quê? – mentiu Draco.

Harry não respondeu, preferindo apenas seguir em frente, afastando-se do Salão Principal e da chance de esbarrar com algum colega, puxando o loiro que estava próximo demais por estar com os braços cheio das coisas que Kakinouchi trouxera

– Ei, mais devagar! – o loiro reclamou.

– Vamos sair logo daqui antes que encontremos mais alguém – respondeu o moreno irritado e Draco sorriu de lado. Não sabia porque, mas Potter realmente parecia desgostar de Chikage e isso era interessante de se ver porque de fora parecia (e Draco tinha certeza que não era) ciúmes. Percebera também como o moreno lhe olhava e ser observado por Harry nesses momentos era desconcertante.

Só quando já estavam no 1º andar, indo para alguma das muitas salas vazias, que Draco olhou para baixo e percebeu o fluxo incrível de alunos indo e vindo do Salão Principal, muitos passando frente as escadas nas quais minutos antes Chikage estava sentado. Peraí, tanta gente e _ninguém _havia percebido ele e Potter juntos ali? _Ninguém _havia sido atraído pela risada de Chikage? Teriam eles tanta sorte assim que nenhum conhecido dos dois passara por eles naqueles muitos minutos que ali ficaram? Isso era estranho. Principalmente pelo modo como Finnigan batia o pé no chão e olhava para o relógio, indicativo mais do que claro que esperava alguém há muito tempo.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Essa comida é estranha – resmungou Harry logo após provar o bento que Kakinouchi havia lhe dado. Não que a comida fosse estranha apenas por que havia ganhado do outro, até agradecia o fato de não ter tido que entrar no Salão Principal junto de Malfoy. Mas a comida era _mesmo _diferente. Parecia um pouco sem tempero e havia mais arroz do que tudo (mas tinha que admitir que a carne e os rolinhos estavam muito bons). Talvez o gosto ruim viesse da companhia e não da comida, no fim.

– Não estranha exatamente – disse Draco, de forma lenta, como se estivesse mais ocupado com o que pensava do que com o que falava. Ambos estavam sentados num armário baixo duma sala depósito vazia do 4º andar. Harry o havia levado lá e ele não perguntara como o moreno sabia de sua existência, que apenas mencionara algo sobre conhecer um lugar deserto. As mãos acorrentadas seguravam os bentos e seus pés mal tocavam o chão – Parece mais... comida oriental mesmo. Já foi a um restaurante japonês, Potter?

– Não – respondeu o moreno. Os dois comiam olhando para frente, evitando ao máximo o olhar um do outro.

– É muito parecida com comida japonesa, de fato. Harry não respondeu. Não havia o que dizer. Mas se Malfoy gostava de comida japonesa já até conseguia vê-lo comendo junto com Kakinouchi em algum restaurante japonês, curtindo as férias e rindo como dois idiotas. Odiava as imagens que tal pensamento lhe despertava.

– Você consegue se virar muito bem com a mão esquerda, Malfoy – disse, de repente e para a própria surpresa, a lembrança de um Draco Malfoy sujo de terra, rindo e lutando com uma planta estranha junto de um japonês nada japonês que dizia que ele era canhoto voltou a sua mente. Harry não acreditara no que ouvira, mas não conseguira não reparar no quanto o outro havia conseguido se virar bem naquele dia, mesmo tendo a mão direita presa.

– O que quer dizer? – perguntou o loiro de forma vaga, sem olhá-lo, sem parecer ter sequer ouvido o moreno.

– Você está comendo com a mão esquerda – disse o grifinório com naturalidade, completando assim que os olhos cinza ficaram a sua frente – Também escolheu suas compras com a mão esquerda hoje, segurou a varinha e penteou o cabelo depois do banho. Não pareceu estar tendo alguma dificuldade com isso.

– Sou ambidestro – respondeu o sonserino com um dar de ombros. Não era algo importante, realmente. Só um detalhe a seu respeito que ninguém além de Chikage notara antes. Mas Potter notara. Sabia que não devia, mesmo assim foi difícil controlar o calor que surgiu em seu corpo. Potter notara algo nele, afinal – Sabe o que é isso? – perguntou, tomando cuidado para não soar arrogante nem nada que pudesse ser mau-interpretado. Para conversar com Potter, era preciso tomar algum cuidado com as palavras.

– Não, nunca ouvi falar – respondeu o moreno na defensiva e Draco fez o possível para não sorrir. Sabia que seus sorrisos eram sempre sarcásticos e não estava nem um pouco a fim de começar uma outra briga.

– Uso tanto a mão direita como a esquerda. Para mim, dá na mesma.

– Hum... legal – murmurou o outro e o silêncio voltou a imperar.

Por que era tão difícil até mesmo conversar com Harry?

Silêncio.

Draco forçava a mente, tentando a todo custo achar um outro assunto, algo banal sobre o qual pudessem falar. Foi então que as palavras de Chikage ("dois joguinhos de tetris que eu adoro") vieram a sua mente.

– Potter? – chamou, esperando pelo "hn" que indicava que estava sendo ouvido e então continuou – O que é um jogo de Tetris?

– O quê? Ah, é, Kakichi disse que tinha arranjado dois para nós, não foi? – lembrou o moreno e, largando a comida quase acabada, pegou os dois games boys **[5]** – É um jogo trouxa bastante popular, você liga e as peças começam a descer, é preciso formar linhas horizontais que então somem. Se as peças chegarem ao topo da tela, você perde – explicou iniciando o jogo que sempre quisera jogar, mas nunca pudera, e perdendo rapidamente. Foi sorte estar tão concentrado no game boy ou poderia ter notado a careta de Draco a palavra trouxa. Não, Draco não estava nem um pouco interessado em jogar um jogo _trouxa_. Ou era isso que queria dizer. Porém, quase duas horas depois, os dois rapazes ainda disputavam quem fazia mais pontos.

– Não é justo, você conhece esse jogo há muito mais tempo. Eu tenho direito a uma vantagem! – reclamou o loiro.

– Está enganado. Eu nunca tinha jogado isso antes – disse o moreno, de forma falsamente convencida, um sorriso bonito nos lábios.

– Como não? Você conhece o jogo! Você mesmo disse que viveu como trouxa até os 11 anos.

– Mas nunca antes pude jogá-lo. Eram do meu primo, eu não tinha permissão – defendeu-se o grifinório e antes que Malfoy pudesse perguntar algo sobre sua infância (e ia fazê-lo, ao que tudo indicava) – Por isso, nada de vantagens para você. _Eu_ estou ganhando.

"Ok, ok, Potter, você pode estar ganhando, mas queria ver você estar tão concentrado num jogo tendo ao seu lado aquele que... aquele que o quê?" – pensou o sonserino, mudando rapidamente o rumo de seus pensamentos. Já bastava seu louco coração estar querendo acabar com ele, tudo o que não precisava era da colaboração de sua mente. Não mesmo.

Respirou fundo, e reiniciou o jogo, tentando a todo custo se concentrar nas pecinhas que desciam rápido e não no moreno ao seu lado, no braço do outro esbarrando no seu, no cheiro de seu cabelo ou mesmo na expressão de seu rosto. Potter estava tão concentrado no que fazia que podia ser observado a vontade sem que percebesse. O problema disso era enfrentar outra derrota rápida por não estar olhando para onde devia.

E seu orgulho não estava aceitando nada bem o fato de estar perdendo para o outro até mesmo num brinquedo trouxa.

Quando, enfim, cansaram, a diferença de pontos não era grande, pois Draco tinha conseguido não ficar tão abaixo. Respirou fundo largando o brinquedo e agradecendo Chikage mentalmente. Era impressionante como o amigo tinha boas ideias! Se não fosse por ele não saberia o que fazer nessa situação. Se não fosse por ele, duvidava que os dois um dia pudessem estar interagindo tão bem assim! (mas tinha que ser um brinquedo trouxa?)

– Quer jogar outra coisa? – perguntou Potter, sem olhá-lo. A ideia não era ruim, mas...

– Preciso ir ao banheiro. Podemos jogar depois? – dizer isso era meio humilhante. Não importava que ao longo do dia havia sido tão inevitável que quase se acostumara. Que mentira. Nunca se acostumaria a dividir o banheiro com Potter. Apenas já não reagia mais como se fosse o fim do mundo. Nem o moreno fazia o mesmo. Era melhor fingir que não havia nada demais, tornava as coisas mais fáceis (mesmo que seu corpo teimasse em não acreditar nesse fingimento). E nisso Harry parecia concordar. Ah, que vontade de matar Trancy! Um domingo com Harry em Hogsmeade até que era um sonho comum na sua lista de sonhos malucos, mas com certeza ter que dividir o banheiro com o moreno só aparecia em sonhos muito mais... Era melhor não pensar nisso.

Levantaram-se, depois que Potter apenas acenou em concordância, e deixando suas coisas no chão próximo caminharam em silêncio para fora da sala. O corredor estava vazio, como era para estar aquela hora, e foi bom para Harry poder caminhar o mais longe que a corrente permitia do loiro. Passara o dia tão próximo a ele!

É, fora com certeza um dia diferente. Era tudo tão estranho! Principalmente esse lado desconhecido de Malfoy, estava acostumado a vê-lo sempre irritando os outros, que essa face quase amigável do rival mexia com ele. Não estava preparado para lidar com ela.

Era tão mais fácil conviver com ele quando os dois não paravam de se provocar e brigar. Era tão mais fácil sentir raiva a não saber o que sentir.

Caminhando silenciosamente pelo castelo sem luzes Harry não conseguia não pensar em como o Draco Malfoy que estava ao seu lado era diferente daquele que conhecia. Evitara pensar nisso o dia inteiro, mas tantos momentos o faziam retornar esses pensamentos... Draco Malfoy parecia, no momento, a outra face de uma moeda. E Harry estava achando que preferia a face conhecida a essa nova que desconhecia.

Pensando bem, era muito mais do que estranho! Tinha passado um dia inteiro com Draco Malfoy, seu pior inimigo de escola, e eles ainda não tinham se matado! Pior do que isso, estavam há horas sem nenhum desentendimento sério e tinham até jogado juntos. E se divertira com isso! Como, pelas barbas de Merlin, isso era possível? Daqui a pouco só faltava que ele e Duda começassem a se dar bem!

Era porque estava tão encanado com o fato deles não estarem brigando que Harry começou aquela discussão? Nunca antes eles precisaram de um motivo para brigar, então não se preocupou em arranjar um. Acabou com a paz entre eles em busca da sua própria paz.

Mas precisava disso, afinal eles voltavam do banheiro e o sonserino dizia algo sobre o que jogariam depois e isso era tão bizarro! Então, Harry fez o que fazia melhor quando o assunto era o loiro, disse qualquer coisa ofensiva, a primeira na qual pensou e antes que percebesse, ele já discutia com Malfoy. Brigar era tão fácil para os dois, eles sempre brigariam por tudo e qualquer coisa.. Não exigia nenhum esforço maior, era só se deixar levar. Um modo automático que era acionado cada vez que se viam frente a frente. Tão fácil como lidar com um elfo doméstico.

E tão difícil de parar quanto fugir de um dementador.

Draco sabia disso tão bem quanto Harry. O mesmo acontecia com ele.

Mas aquele dia não era como todos os outros porque normalmente Draco nunca tivera que passar um dia junto de Harry, só com Harry, ele nunca antes precisara tanto fingir algo por tanto tempo! Tendo seu autocontrole testado a cada minuto.

E apesar dele sempre ter se orgulhado de seu autocontrole este não era nem de longe tão bom assim. Principalmente quando sua mente estava em frangalhos. E lá estava Potter brigando com ele de novo por algo que ainda nem entendera direito o que era. O que tinha feito dessa vez? Não tinha se comportado direito? Não tinha tentado ser amigável? Por que o moreno estava tão irritado? O que esperava, afinal? Respondeu as provocações sem pensar ou entender o porquê lhe eram dirigidas. Não precisava pensar para brigar. Mesmo que não entendesse porque brigavam dessa vez.

Harry estava nervoso e sem entender a si mesmo, buscava numa ação cotidiana seu próprio equilíbrio.

Draco estava mentalmente esgotado, sem entender como o outro podia mexer tanto consigo. Como podia fazer seu coração sambar no seu peito daquele jeito? E por que este gritava com ele depois dele ter se esforçado tanto para se comportar?

Ambos estavam, enfim, esgotados e confusos.

Cansados do castigo, da situação, de não entender a si mesmos.

E ainda tinham uma hora pela frente.

E lá estava a boca de Potter abrindo e fechando sem parar, os lábios tão perto dos seus.

Palavras sem sentindo jorrando dos dois lados. Uma briga sem sentido ou motivo.

E Draco já não estava cansado de tentar agradar ao outro. Durante a maior parte do dia fizera o seu melhor e nem assim conseguira evitara outra briga (e por que brigavam agora?!). Já que era assim, então podia agir por si mesmo, sem pensar em mais nada, certo? Não era como se seus esforços estivessem tendo algum valor mesmo.

– Cale a boca – ele sussurrou.

Mas quando Potter lhe ouvia?

– Cale a boca.

Potter era surdo afinal?

– Cale a boca, Harry! – exasperou-se o loiro. Mas não foi isso que calou Harry, foram os lábios do outro sobre os seus próprios.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Tudo estava escuro. Mas não tinha problemas, nunca temera o escuro, afinal.

Seus passos eram silenciosos e imperceptíveis e nem o mais atento dos bruxos os notaria. A brisa fria também não incomodava. Foi então que os olhos claros se prendaram numa visão que não esperava. E por um minuto não soube como agir.

Desapareceu como se nunca tivesse estado ali, sem que ninguém visse ou ouvisse nada. Em sua mente os dois rapazes que se beijavam continuava como se gravada a fogo. E sabia muito bem que os olhos verdes arregalados não eram um bom sinal.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– O que, diabos, pensa estar fazendo, Malfoy? – berrou Harry assim que soltou seus lábios dos do outro, tentando sair da parede a qual tinha sido empurrado, tão agitado e nervoso que não notou os olhos cinza azulados fitando-o em choque.

O que acontecera ali?

Não tinham bem certeza.

Harry não entendia o que Malfoy estava pensando ou suas ações, irritado ao extremo só conseguia se perguntar se aquilo era uma ideia nova de como irritá-lo. Se fosse, prensá-lo na parede e beijá-lo, era um plano bastante engenhoso se o objetivo fosse um _estupefaça _no peito. E era exatamente isso que Harry queria fazer no momento e com certeza teria feito se sua mão direita não estivesse tão firme sobre a do outro e longe de sua varinha.

– Me solta, Malfoy! – ordenou começando a se debater e empurrando o sonserino. Uma ideia não muito inteligente visto que os dois estavam acorrentados um no outro e empurrar o loiro significava uma queda para si também. Mais irritado do que um dia lembrava estar na vida, as palavras saiam sem que pensasse nelas, xingamentos e palavrões que Harry nem sabia que conhecia. Queria socar Malfoy e azará-lo, mas sua varinha estava no bolso de trás e seus pulsos estavam presos pelas mãos pálidas do loiro abaixo de si. Não adiantava se debater, eles só se enroscavam mais, não adiantava tentar lutar, a corrente maldita movendo-se de acordo com seus movimentos bruscos e apenas contribuindo para dificultar mais as coisas e estressar ainda mais o grifinório que estava cansado daquela situação e de ser feito de idiota pelo loiro. Maldita sina! Por que sua vida tinha que ser recheada de sinas malditas que se repetiam a todo momento? O quefizera, afinal, para merecer o sonserino na sua cola por mais de cinco anos? Rejeitara sua amizade? Quem não rejeitaria uma amizade que era oferecida da mesma forma que um negócio, com prós e contras? Quem aceitaria um menino mimado e arrogante que já começava humilhando a primeira pessoa que fora gentil com ele? E que de raiva fizera o possível para fazer sua vida um inferno? Mas eles não tinham mais 11 anos e toda aquela rivalidade infantil não podia ser mais idiota! Mesmo assim, Malfoy não parecia pensar o mesmo e continuava a agir como um pivete. Claro que ele responderia a altura os insultos! Claro que ele não suportava o loiro. Mas tinha feito o possível para passarem o dia o melhor possível. Ok, podia não ter feito seu melhor o dia todo, mas estava irritado de manhã e não por sua culpa. Mesmo assim, nada, _nada, _justificava a maluquice que Malfoy tinha feito agora.

Azará-lo era pouco perto do que deveria fazer.

Tão revoltado e descontrolado estava que nem percebeu quando exatamente acertou a face pálida do loiro com um soco, mas ela estava vermelha e os olhos cinzas estavam arregalados em choque. Minutos que pareceram horas inteiras se passaram até que os dois garotos se acalmassem e Harry voltasse a pensar. Isso não significava queestava menos nervoso, apenas que estava mais controlado para que ambos pudessem se desenrolar da corrente e sair do chão gelado, as respirações ofegantes, a raiva transbordando dos olhos verdes.

– Não sei o que tentava fazer, Malfoy, mas se fizer isso de novo juro que vai se arrepender – disse o moreno, limpando a boca, com as costas da mão, agindo como se sentisse nojo do que acontecera.

E Draco poderia culpá-lo?

Ao menos poderia lhe dar uma resposta? Não podia. Não sabia o que o movera a agir daquele modo, nem o que pensava, mas seu cérebro registrara bem demais a fúria grifinória do outro assim como o asco demonstrado em seu olhar e o modo como ele esfregava os lábios. Uma imagem que gostaria de esquecer. Não estava tão feliz como em seus sonhos sempre ficava, mas em seus sonhos Harry não agia de modo tão agressivo a seu beijo. Em seus sonhos o moreno sempre correspondia e o deixava quente e perdido, querendo mais e mais. Só que a realidade era outra. Outra bem diferente. Harry não correspondia na realidade, nem permitia que sua mão se enterrasse nos cabelos negros, ele o socava e quebrava um por um os malditos sonhos que há tempos povoavam suas noites.

E daí que Potter ainda estivesse xingando-o? Não importava de fato. Nada importava. Encostou-se na parede gelada, a cabeça abaixada, a franja cobrindo os olhos fechados, desejosos de não ver mais daquela cena que fazia seu coração se apertar no peito, como se estivesse sendo esmagado. Sem defesa algum. Por que sonhos não se tornam realidade e Harry o odiava, como sempre demonstrara. Harry sempre o odiaria. Se tinha alguma ideia equivocada era tudo culpa dele e só dele.

Sentiu a mão do moreno em seu ombro, apertando enquanto perguntava algo que não ouvia. Raiva. Ele estava com muita raiva. Estava gritando com ele. Mas não queria ouvir. Não queria ouvir aquelas perguntas que lhe exigiam uma explicação que não tinha, portanto, não podia dar. Seu rosto queimava por causa do golpe recebido sem quede fato o sentisse, pois seus lábios queimavam mais ainda. Passou a língua de leve por eles, sentindo o gosto que tanto ansiava. E então suas pernas perderam a força e ele foi ao chão, levando o moreno exaltando a se abaixar também, demonstrando toda a fraqueza que por anos ocultara e naquele dia pareciam vir a tona. Tinha que inventar uma desculpa, algo que justificasse aquilo tudo, algo que fizesse Potter querer lhe amaldiçoar. Qualquer coisa que o tirasse da conclusão óbvia de que o loiro estava quebrado por dentro.

– Você não calava a boca, Potter – disse, erguendo o queixo, forçando sua voz a sair o mais arrastada possível, o mais sarcástica e distorcida, a respiração presa para que ela não quebrasse. Mas seus lábios se recusam a sorrir, a encenar aquele sorriso de lado arrogante que tanto irritava os grifinórios – E eu não aguentava mais ouvir a sua voz. E nem sei por que você estava tão irritado. Então, lhe dei um motivo. Que de agora em diante, pense duas vezes antes de arranjar confusão por qualquer coisa Potter. Espero que funcione... foi... nojento.

O soco que se seguiu nem chegou a doer, de fato.

Nem o pulso que foi puxado com tudo quando Potter se levantou e foi em direção as escadas. Suas pernas, graças a Merlin, estavam mais firmes que seu coração e ele o seguiu calado. Qualquer esperança de conversa morta, a frente apenas a escuridão.

Se lhe perguntassem como conseguiram passar o resto do tempo Draco não saberia responder. Tinham pouco mais de uma hora pela frente, hora na qual nenhum dos dois falou. Num certo momento ele passou a folhear as revistas que Chikage lhe dera sem conseguir ler e sem dirigir um único olhar ao moreno do seu lado. Ambas as respirações estavam travadas, a do grifinório pela raiva e a da sonserino para não demonstrar o quanto tremia. Separados pela máxima distância que a corrente permitia ambos se ignoraram até estarem diante de Alois Trancy.

Tudo arruinado por um descontrole que não era característica sua.

Suas pernas fizeram o resto do caminho até seu dormitório sozinhas.

Já Harry disparou para a Torre da Grifinória, odiando tudo e todos. Nunca mais falaria com Malfoy, nunca mais lhe dirigiria uma única palavra, fosse qual fosse.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Alois estava na sua sala. A sua frente uma caixa abrigava as correntes que prenderam Potter e Malfoy por mais de meio dia, havia retirado-a há menos de 5 minutos e agora jogava tudo dentro de uma gaveta qualquer, ansioso para voltar a seus aposentos e relaxar. Fora uma boa ideia, a sua. Chegara um pouco atrasado de propósito a sua sala para retirá-las e, como imaginara, seus dois alunos problemáticos já estavam a sua espera na porta. Potter parecia furioso e Malfoy vestia sua máscara de indiferença diária, mas essa não estava tão convincente assim. Propositalmente perguntara como fora o domingo de ambos e ainda não tinha entendido bem o que Malfoy quisera dizer com "Hogsmeade sempre é legal de visitar, ou não achou?". Por acaso teriam os dois enfrentando o vilarejo mesmo estando acorrentados? Engraçado, ninguém parecia tê-los visto em parte alguma.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Já era noite, mas Erick ainda estava do lado de fora do Castelo, nos jardins. Não que a noite ou o dia fizessem uma grande diferença ali, mas gostava daquele vazio, do momento no qual todos se refugiam dentro de seus quartos e ele ficava ali sozinho, oculto pela escuridão que sempre fora sua aliada, longe do Castelo Negro que reinava absoluto na sua escuridão por onde quer que se olhasse, longe de todos que o habitavam. Erick era um homem da noite, dos grandes castelos e catedrais, das sombras e do anonimato e não gostava da escuridão preenchida. Preferia a falsa luz do lado de fora do Castelo a real escuridão do lado de dentro, preferia a solidão e o frio que não era capaz de sentir. Se antes já apreciava a falta de companhia, nos últimos anos ela se tornara essencial para sua saúde mental. E assim ele podia ter um momento no dia no qual não encarasse olhares tortos o dia todo, olhares que claramente o desprezavam.

Até por que Erick era diferente de Maxxcy, Chikage e Lédi.

Diferente dos três, que conseguiam viver lá dentro, ele precisava de ar fresco para se manter vivo. Tanto quanto precisava dos amigos.

Amigos que eram tão diferentes dele próprio e não só por sua condição natural, que o tornava único ali, sabia. Diferentes porque todos com exceção dele estavam ali por mérito próprio, mesmo sendo mestiços de sangue-ruim. Mestiços como ele, mas com força suficiente para desafiar até mesmo a rígida hierarquia de Era. Três mestiços que haviam lutado, e muito, para conquistar seu espaço.

Infelizmente o mesmo não podia ser dito do rapaz de olhos bicolores.

Erick tinha consciência plena que apenas chegara ali por causa de Lucien. Porque ninguém seria louco de negar a entrada do amante de Lucien. Da mesma forma que ninguém seria louco de negar a ascensão do filho de Andrey.

A diferença era que Maxxcy já havia provado seu próprio valor muitas vezes.

Assim como Chikage e Lédi. Coisa que Erick nunca tinha feito.

Talvez por isso admirasse tanto aqueles dois (e até mesmo Lédi, coisa que não admitiria para ninguém), admirava suas capacidades de se manterem lá dentro mesmo quando podiam fugir e respirar ar puro de verdade, sair e ver um céu estrelado e infinito e não aquele céu escuro sob sua cabeça, aquela noite finita e sem brilho. Gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo. Mas não podia, mesmo que tivesse a magia necessária, não podia. Erick nunca mais sairia do Castelo Maldito de Era e sabia disso desde a primeira vez que pisara naquela terra sem vida própria. Era diferente de Maxxcy, Chikei e Lédi. Era diferente de todos, mesmo que poucos soubessem.

Tão perdido estava em pensamento que não percebeu a chegada do amigo oriental que se jogava no chão a seu lado, as botas do uniforme escorregando pela grama brilhante, as costas deslizando pelo tronco da árvore na qual encostara, os olhos fechados numa expressão de cansaço que não era típica dele.

– Chegou tarde. Achei que viria mais cedo.

– Achei que nem viria mais! Estou morto – reclamou Chikage, no rosto um sorriso fraco, aquele sorriso que sabia bem o que significava: que as coisas não tinham ido bem, mas estava feliz por estar ali. Ali, naquele lugar maldito em toda a sua essência, mas que aquele menino, aquela criança grande, que não importava para onde fugisse sempre sorria ao voltar. Não era a toa que o odiavam.

– Nem vou perguntar como foi o seu dia – disse o moreno fazendo o sorriso de Chikage se alargar, mesmo que minimamente. Erick quis que ele abrisse os olhos. Há tão pouco tempo o amigo havia partido e já parecia uma eternidade. Ninguém ali ria como o japonês, ninguém ali tinha aquela alegria pura de viver, nem mesmo Maxxcy. Por isso mesmo ninguém ali corria mais riscos com aquela transferência do que o amigo. Se pudesse ter ido no lugar dele, se Maxxcy pudesse, se tivessem enviado Lédi Crow. Mas ele não podia sair dali e Maxxcy não conseguiria aguentar mais essa farsa. Já bastava a farsa diária que encenava todos os dias em sua própria casa, perante seus próprios parentes. E Lédi? Ela possuía as qualificações solicitadas e a frieza necessária. Mas era arrogante demais e mesmo que nunca desobedecesse Era todos sabiam que a morena não suportaria a _humilhação_. Tamanha humilhação tinha que ser do último mestiço que chegara, tal trabalho sem valor devia ser feito pelo mais _sujo_ e pelo mais _humano_ deles. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que apesar de ser um _lixo _tivera a audácia de andar junto da Nick, um rapaz _normal_ que se sentira superior o suficiente para participar das brincadeiras de Maxxcy e Erick. E mesmo que ninguém nunca se atrevesse a expulsar ou acabar com um dos dois (o filho de Andrey e o amante de Lucien), absolutamente _todos_ adorariam acabar com o sorriso do novato de sangue sujo. E que _nem_ _ao menos ligava!_

– Como tem sido os seus dias? – perguntou Chikage interrompendo a linha de raciocínio de Erick – Muitas coisas interessantes?

– O de sempre. E você, como tem passado?

– Não sei bem como definir. Gosto de verdade de Hogwarts. Mas sabe, definitivamente, não sirvo para espionar. Tentei e tentei hoje e não deu certo – não gostava daquele tom triste na voz do amigo.

– Não aprendeu mesmo depois de tudo o que já lhe contei? Que incompetência, Chikei!

– O que posso fazer?! – daquele tom desolado.

– Estava espionando quem?

– Lembra do Draco? – e ante a um acesso afirmativo, Chikage continuou – Ele pegou uma detenção e teve que cumpri-la hoje. Uma detenção bem original, devo acrescentar. Teve que passar 14 horas algemado a Harry Potter. Eu achei que como teriam que ficar presos um ao outro eles ao menos tentariam não brigar, mas o quê? Em menos de uma hora já estavam querendo se matar, o que me deixou bastante preocupado. Então, uma hora depois recebi uma mensagem da Ni que dizia "cuidado hoje. Mantenha um olho no seu amigo se não quiser que as coisas deem muito errado. E evite que briguem". Evitar que briguem é quase uma missão impossível, quase são piores que Maxxcy e Era! É quase impossível mantê-los juntos sem que queiram se azarar! E para piorar, eu nem fazia ideia do que precisava vigiá-los! No fim, não deu certo. É duro ter falhado com alguém que queria ajudar.

– Não deve se culpar tanto. Você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance – ambos ouviram e Chikage abriu os olhos ao ver a bela loira que Nihany era se aproximar.

– Mesmo assim... – e então sua expressão ficou mais pesada – Não sabe quantas vezes quase pedi que me dissesse o que eu tinha que impedir de acontecer. Mas sabia que se você me dissesse, não havia mais nada a ser feito. E por pouco não trombei com os dois quando iam para Hogsmeade. O lado bom é que almocei com a sangue-ruim Granger, mesmo que depois tenha ficado preso com o amigo dela – um suspiro resignado – Tudo para nada... – e tirando do bolso um pequeno frasco cheio de pedrinhas coloridas – Ah, comprei para você. Achei que fosse gostar. Não tem nenhum truque. Valeu mesmo, Ni. Muito obrigado. Para você, Erick, comprei isso – e entregou um saquinho de balas – Mas já aviso que não sei se são boas, não provei.

– Você está se apegando demais a eles, Chikei – disse a loira enquanto aceitava o presente do amigo – Principalmente a Draco.

– Eu sei.

Erick sorriu, abraçando os ombro do amigo ao seu lado. Chikage sempre tivera a mania de gostar rápido demais dos outros. O que podia ser uma vantagem, fora no caso de Erick, ou uma desvantagem pesada, como era agora. Aquela transferência era uma punição para Chikage, todos sabiam inclusive ele próprio. Mas na sua ingenuidade não percebera que a dor estava mais embaixo, mais oculta e que caía na armadilha como uma criança. Uma verdade que fazia seu inútil coração apertar-se no peito.

– Não se preocupe – disse o moreno, segurando a mão enluvada do amigo – Estaremos aqui. Sempre aqui. Basta um chamado e faremos qualquer coisa que precise. Sabe que pode contar conosco sempre.

– E eu estou de olho em tudo, Chikei – disse a loira, um sorriso raro no rosto bonito – Sempre que possível te avisarei. E... não se preocupe com hoje, seu amigo ainda vai sofrer um pouco, é verdade, mas você estará lá para impedir que ele caia.

– Se você diz...

Não era preciso que palavras mais fossem ditas. Nihany sabia que ninguém ali, exceto Maxxcy, confiava mais nela do que o pequeno a seu lado. Nela, a filha caçula da bruxa que o aprisionara e destruíra sua vida.

**Continua...**

**Junho/2011**

_Notas: __**[1]**__ – _Língua e fonética amarica, escrita em katakana_ – Katakana é o alfabeto japonês utilizado para a escrita de palavras estrangeiras. Língua e fonética quer dizer som e vocabulário, assim só alguém que saiba japonês consegue decifrar os ideogramas usados, mas apenas alguém que fale amarico consegue entender as palavras "decifradas". É como quando "lemos" em inglês, espanhol, francês ou qualquer língua que use o mesmo alfabeto que o nosso, o que não significa que entendemos o que está escrito. _

_**[2]**__ – _voltar ao castelo pelo caminho próximo as águas escuras_ – presumi que o lago de Hogwarts estende-se até vila, pois os alunos recém-chegados a Hogwarts pegam os barcos para o castelo logo depois de sair do Expresso Hogwarts. _

_**[3]**__ – _fina camada de gelo que revestia o chão – _ao entrar em contato com o chão, a neve costuma derreter, formando uma pequena película de água que posteriormente congela. Essa pequena camada de gelo fica então oculta pela neve que cai depois. Por isso, é muito fácil escorregar (e cair) ao andar na neve._

_**[4]**__ – _bentos_ – para que possam visualizar melhor, postei uma imagem no Orku ^ ^_

_**[5]**__ – _games boys_– não sei se alguém aqui se lembra (ou mesmo um dia jogou) dos games boys de 1996, mas eu mesma joguei muito deles nessa época. A tela era em preto e branco, a música era meio irritante (eu só jogava no silencioso) e o único jogo que ele possuía era o Tetris. Para quem nunca viu (ou nasceu depois disso) postei uma foto que encontrei._

_**N/A:**__ Adianta eu pedir desculpas pelo atraso?_

_Não é algo que eu queira, mas o mundo parece conspirar contra atualizações rápidas! Se se levar em conta quantas vezes parei tudo para escrever, até que escrevi rápido esse capítulo, já que cheguei a ficar mais de 15 dias sem escrever uma linha por completa falta de tempo e inspiração. Esse capítulo foi bem difícil de escrever (mesmo assim gostei dele). Espero que o próximo chegue mais rápido, mas só digo que eu já comecei a escrevê-lo. Pelo menos este capítulo veio mais rápido que o anterior. _

_Enfim, espero que gostem. _

_Junto da demora vocês ganharam 49 páginas de leitura, desenhos, uma extensa pesquisa de imagens e uma aula de japonês! Acreditam que passei uma tarde inteira pesquisando japonês (dicionários e mais dicionários, devo ter usado todos os livros aqui de casa), outras boas horas pesquisando imagens e editando-as e ainda consegui fazer alguns desenhos para vcs que já foram postados lá no meu Orkut? Espero que tudo isso compense a demora ^ ^_

_Como o capítulo ficou muito longo e mudei um pouco o tipo de narração, não sei se ficou bom, mas fiz isso para tentar mostrar o sentimentos de Harry e de Draco ao mesmo tempo de acordo com as cenas. Ficou confuso? Achei que ficou com algumas ideias meio repetidas..._

_Ah, quanto a aparência da Pansy eu me baseei na descrita no livro. Não que eu não prefira a Pansy do filme, mas como estou tentando escrever de forma fiel ao livro e a minha própria interpretação dos personagens, acabei com a Pansy loira e feia (mas que esse Harry está me enchendo, isso está. Eu gosto do Harry alegre, um pouco ingênuo (coisa que ele é muito), mas como ele está numa péssima fase essa faceta dele anda meio escondida... Espero que ele saia logo dessa fase.)_

_**Para ver as imagens:**__ www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(ponto)br/Main#Album?uid=13692484439673344302&aid=1_

_Para quem não sabe ainda, abaixo dos desenhos dos personagens eu coloquei algumas informações extras!_

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Muito obrigada a todos os que continuam acompanhando essa fic sempre atrasada nas atualizações e um obrigada especial aqueles que se dispuseram de alguns minutos para me mandar uma review! Depois de tanto tempo investido nada como receber um comentário de vcs ^ ^Assim, valeu mesmo a Mary Sumeragi, Thiago Percivanian, Ryuuaka, Allie B. Malfoy e V Weasley Malfoy._

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

Definição perfeita para a 1ª manhã pós sonhos quebrados? Difícil.

Havia faltado no café da manhã (estava sem fome mesmo) e a aula de Poções. E nem sequer estava preocupado em justificar sua falta. O que era uma falta diante da possiblidade de encontrar com Potter? Não conseguia nem pensar em ter o moreno diante de si! Não só por não saber como agir perante ele como por não saber se aguentaria olhar naqueles olhos verdes e não se sentir o mais miserável de todos.


	10. Difícil amanhã

_**Até agora: **__Depois de um difícil dia cheio de imprevistos e alguma convivência pacífica, Draco perdeu o controle e finalmente beijou Harry, mas o moreno não reagiu muito bem._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, elas dão ainda mais vontade de terminar a fic ^^**_

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Mestiços eram o mesmo que nada. Mestiços eram lixo, eram a vergonha de um Castelo da elite. E lá havia quatro mestiços.

O primeiro fora Erick, o amante de Lucien e, por isso, aceito. Aquele que era imune a dor e a morte.

O segundo fora Maxxcy, o filho de Andrey. Uma pessoa brincalhona demais, cruel e sádica ao extremo. Fingia amar com devoção para apunhalar pelas costas. Mas Chikage e Erick confiavam nele.

A terceira fora Lédi, a menina que se auto excluía do "grupo dos mestiços". Não gostava de ninguém e ninguém gostava dela.

O quarto era Chikage, o menino com rosto de anjo e poderes de demônio.

Quatro malditos mestiços que não enxergavam seu lugar e se atreviam a superar vários puro-sangue.

Não surpreendia que o fim destes por tantos fosse desejado.

**Capítulo 10 – Difícil amanhã**

Muitas pessoas, quando estão na pior, se irritam ao ver outras alegres e querem que o mundo sofra junto delas. Lucius Malfoy era assim. Quando estava mal-humorado, de mal com o mundo ou simplesmente irritado, queria o mundo inteiro infeliz e carrancudo, como ele. Não suportava a companhia de pessoas alegres e sorridentes e qualquer coisa o irritava ainda mais. E apesar de ter puxado muitas coisas do pai, essa não era uma delas. Draco não ligava que os pássaros cantassem e muito menos tinha que contar até 10 para não azará-los, não ligava para esses "irritantes animaizinhos com penas", nem amaldiçoava todos os passarinhos e suas canções. A alegria alheia não o incomodava, mesmo que seu dia estivesse cinza e gelado (apesar de que o gelado em muito se devia a própria neve e ao frio de dezembro).

Isso era uma sorte, principalmente agora que convivia tanto com Chikage e que o dia estava particularmente negro para ele.

Mas não via Chikage desde antes do jantar do dia anterior. Nem podia negar que só o fato de acordar num outro dia já era uma benção, um sinal que o fatídico dia anterior acabara de vez. Acordar havia sido melhor do que deitar. O que não fazia seu dia ser mais claro, mas pelo menos não era mais o dia de ontem, o dia no qual beijara Harry Potter.

Ele podia não estar amaldiçoando passarinhos, mas não ia sair daquela cama tão cedo. Não ia mesmo. Quem sabe não saísse de lá nunca mais?

Fechou os olhos e tentou voltar a dormir, ansioso por esquecer o dia anterior, desejoso de esquecer o sabor dos lábios do moreno e sua expressão de nojo e ódio. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e fechou fortemente os olhos, segurando firmemente a dor que lhe invadia. Na noite anterior, dormira de puro cansaço, mas agora que acordara o sono não parecia querer voltar e tudo o que queria era se desligar da sua maldita realidade. Dormir para sempre parecia até uma boa ideia!

Mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais acordava e mais lembranças retornavam. Lembranças que feriam. A única vantagem em tudo isso (e isso porque _tinha _que achar uma vantagem nisso tudo) era que a dor junto somado ao ódio do moreno, haviam feito com que dormisse um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Não sabia o que faria se ainda por cima tivesse sonhado com Potter de novo.

Estava se sentindo um animal ferido, caçado, machucado, e tudo por sua própria burrice. Por que fizera algo tão estúpido como beijar Harry? Por que não se contentara com seus próprios sonhos? E como seria a partir de agora? Ficaria com as sombras que haviam restado? Pequenas coisas que os olhos verdes não haviam destruído? Tantos anos esperando para ser notado, sonhando, e tudo se mostrara exatamente como sabia que aconteceria, mas teimava em imaginar o contrário: acabado. Por que deixara sua mente ir tão longe assim? Por que se dera ao luxo de sonhar, quando sabia que nada restaria após isso? Agora entendia bem o significado da expressão "quebrado". Finalmente havia sido completamente quebrado, sem pai, sem paz, sem nada.

O que sobrara, afinal? Um coração vidrado numa causa perdida, coisa que sempre soubera ser. Por que nem agora seu maldito coração aceitava que tudo chegara ao fim? Sem esperanças. Por que se apertava daquela forma em seu peito? O machucava tanto! Mesmo assim, não derramou as lágrimas que pareciam querer sair a força. Por que Potter já havia lhe roubado seu coração, seus sonhos, seu pai, sua sanidade e agora não roubaria também suas lágrimas. Se recusava a também chorar por causa do moreno. Mesmo que sua voz estivesse quebrada, mesmo que seus olhos parecessem querer transbordar, não cederia a isso. Ele não teria isso também arrancado de si.

Ficou ali, deitado como se estivesse se escondendo do mundo, até o cessar do movimento no dormitório, até o início das aulas. O bom de não ser mais tão importante entre seus colegas como era antes estava no fato de ninguém ligar mais para ele. Não sabia o que faria se alguém tivesse aparecido para chamá-lo (o que achou que aconteceria, pois duas vezes a porta se abriu e fechou, vezes em que o quarto parecia vazio). Mas não saiu da cama até as 9:30h, quando já não aguentava mais ficar deitado e a ideia de que passar tanto tempo escondido entre as cobertas, de pijama e sem comer muito o assemelhava a uma menina idiota de coração partido. Seu coração podia sim estar partido, mas ele não agiria como uma menina. Podia ser gay, mas ainda era Draco Malfoy e ainda tinha um resto de orgulho próprio.

Levantou-se a muito custo e se dirigiu ao banheiro, tomar um banho poderia lhe dar algum animo para fazer algo, fosse o que fosse, contanto que não ficasse mais ali. Mas um banho não era uma boa ideia se levasse em conta com quem estivera no seu último. A água quente tocando sua pele, ao invés de ajudar, só fazia lembrar da forçada convivência que tivera com Potter e que destruíra tudo. E se tinha aguentado Harry no chuveiro a um metro de distância, por que não tinha aguentado só um pouco mais?

Burro, estúpido, inconsequente.

Era isso que era.

Terminou o banho rápido, não aguentaria ficar ali muito tempo, isso poderia lhe despertar ainda mais lembranças e outros sentimentos que a depressão estava afastando e que definitivamente não queria ter.

Já estava jogando algumas coisas na mochila quando viu sobre seu criado-mudo uma bandeja pequena, sobre ela um prato com torradas e geleia, um pedaço de bolo de laranja e um copo de chocolate quente. Mas quando... quem...?

"Que pergunta idiota, você está virando um imbecil, Draco" - disse para si mesmo, se aproximando. Era claro que sabia quem havia feito aquilo, não era nem sequer difícil saber. Apenas duas pessoas se preocupavam assim com ele, uma era uma menina altamente cuty (mesmo que não quisesse que ninguém soubesse disso) e nunca teria montado uma bandeja tão masculina, sem nenhum enfeite, e o outro era um rapaz que realmente parecia se importar com ele. Não era nem um pouco difícil de adivinhar. Mas também não era necessário adivinhar, Chikage havia deixado uma identificação, um pequeno cartão, escrito com sua caligrafia fina e puxada para a direita, simples, mas bonita.

_Bom dia, Draco. _

_Trouxe alguma coisa para você, achei que estaria com fome. Fiz um feitiço para manter o chocolate quente, pois está um frio danado. Acredita que a neve finalmente começou para valer? Se continuar assim, daqui a pouco andarei como um pinguim, de tanta roupa! Agasalhe-se bem, ou até o fim da semana estarei te visitando na ala hospitalar._

_Te vejo no almoço? _

_Chikage_

_PS: não se preocupe com as aulas, depois te empresto minhas anotações_

_PS2: peguei seu trabalho de Transfiguração, aquele que era para hoje, perdoe a intromissão, mas achei mais seguro já entregá-lo (McGonnagal nem sempre aceita trabalhos atrasados, mesmo que sejam entregues no mesmo dia)_

_PS3: Em tempos de guerra não é prudente aceitar nada não identificado, então nada de me dizer que comeu primeiro e leu o cartão depois!_

Draco sorriu ao ler o bilhete e agradeceu mentalmente ao amigo. Não tinha lembrado de seu trabalho. Sorte que já o havia terminado (mesmo que algo lhe dissesse que o amigo o teria terminado para ele se fosse preciso). O único problema era que não pensara em comer e não estava com fome. Nem um pouco. Mesmo assim, sentou-se na cama e mordeu uma das torradas, apenas para não fazer desfeita do carinho do amigo. No entanto, mal deu a primeira mordida seu estômago se contorceu, recusando a comida. Sua garganta estava fechada e com muito custo bebeu o chocolate para então sair da Sonserina antes que os alunos começassem a transitar pelos corredores. Draco não queria correr o risco de encontrar algum colega, fosse onde fosse. Tudo o que queria era um lugar tranquilo para descansar, um lugar sem ninguém o encarando, o questionando, o enchendo. Queria ficar sozinho.

E numa escola isso pode não ser a coisa mais fácil de se conseguir.

Droga, como Potter conhecia tantos cantos naquele castelo para se esconder e ele que estava lá ao mesmo tempo só conseguia pensar na velha sala-deposito da noite anterior? E porque não conseguia simplesmente parar de pensar em Harry quando tudo o que mais queria era não vê-lo nunca mais?!

Definição perfeita para a 1ª manhã pós sonhos quebrados? Difícil.

Havia faltado no café da manhã (estava sem fome mesmo) e a aula de Poções. E nem sequer estava preocupado em justificar sua falta. O que era uma falta diante da possibilidade de encontrar com Potter? Não conseguia nem pensar em ter o moreno diante de si! Não só por não saber como agir perante ele como por não saber se aguentaria olhar naqueles olhos verdes e não se sentir o ser mais miserável de todos.

– Merda – Draco disse para si mesmo, irritado com sua mente, irritado com sua dor, irritado com sua fraqueza e com seu coração. Irritado com seus pés que andavam a esmo sem um ponto fixo, com a mente que se recusava a voltar ao normal, com o coração que doía como se tivesse sido esmagado. De fato, tinha.

Mas se continuasse andando assim, sem rumo, correria o risco de encontrar justamente aquele que nunca mais queria ver (o que sabia que seria impossível uma vez que eles não apenas estudavam juntos como também tinham aulas em conjunto). Mas não estava fugindo. Não era tão covarde e não daria esse gostinho a Potter. Apenas não queria ver o moreno naquele dia em especial, não por algum motivo em específico e sim porque... porque não conseguia simplesmente não lembrar das palavras carregadas de raiva e nojo que o outro lhe dissera, porque tais palavras não deixavam sua mente e não conseguia parar de ouvi-las e estava ficando muito irritado e acabado com isso.

Será que era tão errado assim querer esquecer o dia anterior? Esquecer do nojo no olhar de Harry e o gosto de seus lábios e parar de pensar nisso porque isso estava acabando com ele?

Deslizou a mão esquerda pelos cabelos finos, tirando-os dos olhos, sem perceber que já não andava a esmo, que estava parado no corredor e não queria nem pensar na imagem patética que devia estar ostentando. Parado ali, acabado.

Respirou fundo tentando limpar a mente, tentando voltar a ser quem era, a esquecer e principalmente tirar de seu rosto aquela expressão de quem havia sido destruído.

Droga, aquele não era ele!

Não podia ser!

E daí que sabia não ser digno fugir ouque estava sendo covarde? Só não tinha forças para encarar Potter no momento. Nem nunca mais!

O pior? Ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios do outro sobre os seus. A loucura? Escolhera a mesma sala depósito na qual estiveram na véspera para se esconder.

Não era inteligente continuar ali.

Mas também não era inteligente sair agora que os alunos transitavam pelos corredores, indo para o almoço.

Encostou-se na parede, fechando os olhos, sabendo que estar ali só lhe traria más lembranças. Só que suas pernas se recusavam a mover-se.

E nada lhe restava além de lembrar-se.

Relembrar dos dois em Hogsmeade, jantando, jogando, da reação de Potter, dos difíceis momentos que passaram depois de sua loucura e do modo desesperado com que voltou ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, disparando escadas acima e deixando Panzy, Zabini, Chikage, Vicent, Gregory para trás. Sabia que sua ação apenas atrairia a atenção destes, mas tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho, queria que não vissem sua cara. Recordou-se das lágrimas que quase derrubou e da vontade que sentiu de gritar assim que trancou a porta do dormitório.

Era irônico. Havia aguentado com classe a última hora que passara preso a Harry (de onde tirara tanto sangue-frio?), mas não havia aguentado um dia sem fazer a idiotice de beijá-lo.

Bem que sabia que não podia confiar em si mesmo.

Passou a língua nos lábios sentindo o gosto de Harry.

– Merda! – xingou, agarrando os cabelos com força, sentado no chão, abraçando os joelhos.

Tudo acabara, não?

Tinha feito a maior loucura que poderia ter feito em sua vida. Pouca coisa, não? Não era a toa que estava sem forças para mais nada. Nem sabia como tinha arranjado forças para chegar ao dormitório ontem. Ou ao depósito hoje.

Bateu a cabeça na parede de leve. Não devia estar lembrando disso. Era masoquismo! Também não devia estar ali, devia estar em qualquer outro lugar se esforçando em esquecer Harry, em odiá-lo de verdade, em vestir sua máscara.

Tinha que sair dali.

Mas e se ainda tivesse gente nos corredores? Não, todos deviam estar almoçando.

Mas claro que sempre poderia contar com Potter para andar pela escola nos piores horários! Lógico que o moreno não estaria no Salão Principal almoçando com todos os outros, lógico que ele estaria era andando despreocupadamente com os amigos pelo castelo. E lógico que o universo tinha que ter uma lógica bizarra que fizesse ambos se encontrarem no exato momento em que Draco saiu do depósito abandonado.

E ele não estava pronto para ficar frente a frente a Harry novamente. Não estava, mesmo!

E Harry ria! Ria feliz e despreocupado, junto de seus amigos idiotas. Isso teria sido ótimo se significasse que o moreno esquecera sua idiotice do dia anterior, mas Draco não teve tantas esperanças assim. Bastou olhar nos olhos verdes para saber que o grifinório lembrava muito bem e que ainda estava com raiva.

Felizmente seu orgulho prevaleceu e o loiro conseguiu ergueu o rosto num leve desafio, encarando de forma (aparentemente) tranquila os intensos olhos verdes, rezando para que suas pernas aguentassem seu peso e não cedessem, que seu coração aguentasse mais alguns minutos.

E ele achara que se sentiria o mais miserável de todos quando visse Harry.

Ele estava era se sentindo o mais imbecil _e _miserável de todos.

E o mais irônico de tudo é que de tantas brigas, discussões, duelos, encheções de saco, fora a mais besta das discussões que colocou tudo a perder e entornou o copo. Algo tão sem sentido e começado tão do nada (ainda nem sabia o porquê haviam começado a brigar) e ele, que tinha mantido o controle o dia inteiro e tantas outras vezes, não aguentou mais. O que tinha na cabeça? Será que não pensava? Que era tão idiota assim? Sabia o que aconteceria se Harry descobrisse, sabia que era loucura e que não tinha chances, sabia tantas coisas e esquecera de todas no momento menos propicio. E ferrara com tudo de vez.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Se na hora do almoço Harry ouvisse mais uma alguma menção a Malfoy ou o que havia acontecido no dia anterior, ele surtaria.

Por que as pessoas não conseguiam simplesmente ficar quietas? Por que não podiam deixá-lo em paz por um momento, por Merlin?! Claro que sabiam o que tinha acontecido! Ele havia passado um maldito dia inteiro junto de Malfoy e se esse não fora o pior dia de sua vida estivera muito próximo disso e não queria falar sobre isso, não queria pensar sobre isso, não queria lembrar nada disso!

Na verdade, sendo bem sincero, Mione e Rony não haviam perguntando tanto assim. Haviam lhe feito algumas perguntas quando retornara ao dormitório, mas não ouvira nenhuma delas. Estava zangado demais e andando rápido demais e mais rápido ainda se enfiou na cama. Rony respeitou seu silêncio apesar de Harry ter ouvido ele dizendo algo sobre a "maldita doninha" e "eu não teria aguentado nem uma hora no lugar dele". De manhã, bastou dar dois resmungos que nenhum dos dois questionou mais o que tinha acontecido. Hermione até lhe dera aquele olhar de compreensão de sempre. Mas seu intenso mau-humor parecia ter aguçado a curiosidade alheia. Agora era Gina, Luna, Neville, TODOS querendo saber "que bicho o tinha mordido", sem perderem uma chance de testar a falta de habilidades que possuíam em adivinhação. Ao menos Rony e Mione respeitaram seu mau-humor e guardaram suas suspeitas para eles mesmos. Isso era legal da parte deles e Harry era grato por isso porque se ouvisse o nome Malfoy mais uma vez sequer ia pirar!

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, por que todo mundo parecia mais do que disposto a apenas falar dele?!

Era "Malfoy faltou ao café", "Malfoy faltou a aula", "Malfoy não está junto de Chikage hoje", "não sei como pode suportar Malfoy por tanto tempo", "viu o amiguinho de Malfoy?", "não entendo como alguém pode ser amigo de Malfoy".  
Não aguentava mais!

Atirou suas coisas na mochila e saiu da aula pisando duro, tinha perdido até a fome!

Rony e Mione o seguiram pelo corredor, mas Harry estava tão irritado que pela primeira vez desejou estar sozinho. Sentia que ia explodir! Sua cabeça estava uma confusão e seu sangue fervia. Por que, maldição, não parava de lembrar do dia anterior? Lembrar que Draco Malfoy o...

Apertou o passo e chutou uma armadura no caminho, fazendo Mione pular de susto e Rony quase trombar com a mesma.

– Cara, o que f...

– Estou puto, irritado e não quero falar sobre isso! – rosnou Harry "atropelando" Nick no meio do caminho e nem parando para pedir desculpas. Ouviu a voz da amiga e a do fantasma, mas não se importou. Virou bruscamente um corredor e dessa vez realmente atropelou alguém, mas não se importou nem em olhar quem era, seguindo reto pelo mesmo corredor, sua mente ocupada demais em amaldiçoar um certo sonserino e por tabela todos os que pertenciam aquela casa.

Ouviu os passos dos amigos atrás de si, mas isso o fez aumentar o próprio ritmo, quase correndo.

Cruzou outro corredor e entrou num mais estreito. Não tinha percebido que agora corria de fato. Não queria fugir dos amigos, queria apenas fugir das recordações. Queria esquecer e queria ficar sozinho, sem olhares curiosos ou compreensivos, sem nada que o lembrasse do loiro que parecera alojar-se em sua mente e ali permanecer a todo e qualquer custo! Corria e, ao se afastar de tudo e todos, tentava deixar para trás também as lembranças que teimavam em não abandoná-lo. Era como se pudesse ver, como em um filme, Draco Malfoy comprando doces, penteando os cabelos, jogando game-boy, sujo de lama com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos e uma expressão vazia, de cabeça baixa e olhos firmemente fechados, Malfoy trocando de roupa...

Chutou a primeira porta que viu e entrou em uma sala qualquer, atirando o material com força no chão e em seguida chutou uma das carteiras com toda força.

Mas o acesso de raiva não impedia as lembranças de ficarem.

Draco Malfoy molhado, cabelos claros demais sobre olhos prateados, camisa branca transparente, lábios rosa pálido...

Outro chute na carteira e essa foi ao chão.

Mas as lembranças não.

Draco Malfoy sem camisa após sair do banho, o som das correntes refletindo os movimentos que este fazia, Draco Malfoy de costas para ele no banheiro, Draco paquerando Kakinouchi descaradamente.

Mais uma carteira tombou com estrondo. Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry viu Hermione na porta. Olhos castanhos que encararam os verdes por segundos que diziam demais e antes que ele abrisse a boca para dizer algo que nem sabia o que era ela assentiu e saiu, fechando a porta.

Essa era Mione. Não era a toa que a amava!

E era tão bom estar sozinho e livre de perguntas! Livre de olhares, livre da pressão, só faltava se ver livre daqueles pensamentos.

Draco Malfoy rindo nas estufas, Draco o prensando na parede, Draco Malfoy lhe... beijando...

Esfregou a boca com força, com nojo, tentando tirar qualquer vestígio que por ventura ainda houvesse dos lábios de Malfoy (o que duvidava aja vista que escovara os dentes vezes demais na noite anterior), mas aquele beijo parecia ter marcado a fogo a recordação em sua pele (e com uma incrível precisão de detalhes e sensações).

E justo o que mais queria esquecer era o que lembrava com mais detalhes: lábios... sobre os seus... macios demais... nunca tinha beijado ninguém além de Cho e... tinha que ser Malfoy o segundo... Malfoy...

Apertou os olhos com força e derrubou outra carteira.

Malditos detalhes que não conseguia esquecer! Por que, pelas barbas de Merlin, não conseguia esquecer do toque, do gosto, da surpresa, da língua suave e quente passando leve por sobre seus lábios, como se pedisse passagem... Por que tinha que lembrar de tudo, questionava-se, sem perceber que havia, sim, trechos que sua memória omitia, e não lembrava do brilho dos olhos tempestade, do modo como o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior ao encostar-se na parede, de tudo que sua postura curvada poderia significar, na voz arrastada e baixa.

Tão furioso e indignado e revoltado e tantos outros "e" que apenas o envolviam impediam Harry de ver que Malfoy em nenhum momento erguera a cabeça após o incidente, nem lhe dirigira um olhar, que só falara com Trancy e parecia tão chocado com o beijo roubado como o próprio grifinório, assim como o fato de ter sido ele a fazer Malfoy perder as estribeiras ao começar uma briga sem motivo nenhum. Na verdade, nem se lembrava mais o que falara para iniciar a maldita discussão. E pensar que tudo começara porque estava se sentindo sufocado frente aquele clima bom junto ao loiro. Um tiro que saíra certeiro pela culatra.

Mas o moreno não veria esses detalhes, não queria vê-los e nem percebê-los, queria era azarar Malfoy e esquecer o que acontecera, queria lhe lançar um _obliviate, _queria esquecer que beijara um rapaz, que beijara Draco Malfoy, esquecer tudo o que voltava com força redobrada a sua mente cada vez que desejava esquecer. Teria sido amaldiçoado ao nascer?

Era bem provável.

Malditas lembranças que não partiam!

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, sem sucesso. Só conseguiu enfim sair dali, sem registrar muito bem o estrago que tinha feito, quase uma hora depois. Sua mente ainda estava uma confusão, mas não queria preocupar mais ainda os amigos. Falando neles, onde estariam? No Salão Principal? Provavelmente sim, aja vista que estavam no horário de almoço.

Mas assim que virou o corredor avistou os dois sentados nos degraus de uma escada, conversando normalmente. Os dois sorriram para ele e nada perguntaram e Harry agradeceu novamente pelos amigos que tinha, esforçando-se em falar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Ambos concordaram com a "mudança de assunto", contudo, mal começaram a conversar Rony e Mione engataram uma discussão rotineira, o que fez o moreno rir diante da cena tão comum e incrivelmente bem vinda. Não tinha reparado como precisava dessa "normalidade" naquele momento.

E Harry aproveitou o momento, fechando os olhos e deixando a alegria invadi-lo, principalmente quando os dois também começaram a rir.

Pena que sonhos costumam acabar quando se abre os olhos.

Bastou abrir os olhos para a realidade o atingir, assim como as lembranças. E Draco Malfoy estava parado bem na sua frente.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado e nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Malfoy estava sozinho e seus olhos estavam vazios, ou assim pareciam já que não chispavam ódio ou desprezo como sempre. E ele parecia decididamente sem saber o que fazer. Também não estava agindo como quem apenas arranjara outra brincadeira de péssimo gosto para atazanar a vida do moreno. E perceber isso poderia ser um alivio se não fosse tão desesperador.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – felizmente a pergunta bastante mal educado da parte de Rony livrou os dois rapazes de expressar qualquer coisa e os tirou daquela situação desconfortável.

O que não significa que melhorou a situação num todo.

Malfoy apenas olhou Harry nos olhos mais uma vez e virou as costas, saindo sem responder as perguntas e insultos do ruivo.

Harry não percebeu quando tinha parado de respirar.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Era um fato, nunca se acostumaria às aulas de História e ao professor fantasma. Não importava o que tentasse, seus olhos se recusavam terminantemente a se manterem abertos. Ao menos era melhor dormir do que enfeitiçar novamente o professor. Como suas brincadeiras não pareciam agradar muito o pessoal de Hogwarts, então o melhor era evitá-las, afinal elas haviam perdido o sentido. Antes ele as fazia para provocar, para irritar, para... acompanhar os amigos, porque eles gostavam. Era divertido e o mais divertido era tirar uma com a cara daqueles bruxos egocêntricos. Ali não era tão legal. Não havia motivo, nem era realmente engraçado. Bins era maçante, mas não era mau fantasma, os alunos tinham rido, mas o professor acabara mais abalado do que o esperado. A intenção nunca fora abalar o professor. Quanto a comida, tinha sido engraçado, mas nem de longe tanto como quando fizera o mesmo feitiço no Salão de Era (tirando o castigo que recebera depois, claro).

Em poucas palavras: gostava de Hogwarts e não tinha sentido zoar com aqueles de quem gostava se eles não vissem graça nisso também.

Então o jeito era dormir ou assistir a aula mais maçante que já vira enquanto rabiscava seu pergaminho com coisas que não faziam o menor sentido. Pelo menos, depois de mais de dois meses de aula, tinha aprendido que podia muito bem sobreviver a tortura de duas horas de aula. Não era uma tortura tão ruim assim. Já enfrentara piores.

De início, até tentara aproveitar o tempo e estudar as matérias oficiais de Hogwarts, mas a maioria ou já sabia ou simplesmente não entravam em sua cabeça. E não era como se, com Draco a seu lado, pudesse ficar lendo sobre Maldições, Línguas Malditas ou mesmo Feitiços Espectrais – três coisas que odiava (mesmo Línguas Malditas sendo indispensável para ele) e que devia voltar a estudar com urgência ou reprovaria no teste que faria ao voltar para o Castelo de Era. Droga de testes que Era adorava aplicar. E só a ele! Mas é claro, o mestiço deve ser constantemente testado a fim de que um dia finalmente reprove e seja atirado no seu devido lugar.

No fim sempre acabava aproveitando esse tempo para conversar via bilhetes com Draco, como dois ginasiais.

Mas Draco não estava ali.

Para matar o tempo, até trouxera consigo um exemplar de _Maldições: O que as distingue da Magia Negra_ e de _Maldições Proibidas: Porque elas existem?_, mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar em nenhuma das letras que pareciam dançar nas páginas escuras. Suspirou resignado com o "zero" que Maxxcy (o professor mais rigoroso do Castelo que se divertia reprovando puro-sangues.) lhe daria. Era chato ir mal na matéria ensinada pelo amigo, mas simplesmente não conseguia segregar os conceitos de Maldições, Azarações e Magia Negra!

Voltou a folhear o livro, indiferente as palavras escritas. Já tê-las decorado não lhe permitia entendê-las de fato. Olhou para o professor fantasma e as palavras escritas na lousa. Apoiou o queixo na mão, batendo o salto da bota de leve no chão, entediado.

E pensar que há três anos nem imaginava que um dia estaria numa sala de aula aprendendo feitiços e poções. É, já faziam três anos que chegara ao Castelo Maldito trazido como um bicho enjaulado e machucado, pronto para ser abatido e servido. Mas sobrevivera, se erguera. Dominara as matérias que lhe eram fundamentais para sobreviver e essenciais para chegar onde queria chegar.

Aprendera a viver no inferno e a ser feliz ali.

E essa era sua maior conquista, sua maior nota. Num lugar altamente hierárquico e onde o sangue tinha tanto valor quanto a habilidade mágica, ser o mestiço sujo que conseguira, em três anos, se igualar em nível mágico dos puro-sangues tradicionais era a maior das afrontas. Somando isso a sua amizade com a Nick, Chikage logo percebera que se tornara a 3ª pedra do sapato de Era. E levando em conta que ela não era um ser dotado da dádiva da paciência e só tinha dois pés, já bem comprimidos, sua capacidade em aguentar uma 3ª pedra simplesmente não existia.

Por isso aprontar com os colegas e bruxos de Era era tão divertido. Masoquismo, talvez, mas a fúria da Abelha-rainha e sua colmeia e os castigos que aplicavam não conseguiam lhe tirar o prazer de sobreviver.

Em Hogwarts não havia esse prazer.

Em Hogwarts havia apenas o puro prazer das risadas e da diversão.

Fechou o livro de capa preta, pensando no em como se manteria acordado. O que mais poderia fazer? Não estava com cabeça para estudar e não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar com Emilie, a seu lado. Não queria dormir, odiava dormir, tanto pela falta de costume como por sua própria sanidade mental.

O que fazer então?

Fechou os olhos deitando a cabeça na carteira de forma displicente e ignorando mais um dos comentários de Emilie a sua direita. Ah, como seria bom simplesmente fechar os olhos e esquecer. Como desejava um sono sem sonhos.

Abriu os olhos, sem se mover, o corpo virado para o lado esquerdo, a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço direito dobrado, os cabelos bagunçados borrando-lhe a visão. Tamborilou os dedos enluvados por sobre o pergaminho, novamente pensando no amigo loiro que ainda devia estar em seu dormitório. Realmente acreditara que o domingo desestabilizaria o amigo sonserino, mas nunca tinha esperado por um Draco tão acabado e emocionalmente esgotado. E pensar que mesmo fazendo o seu melhor no dia anterior, falhara com o amigo. Agora não sabia se ainda podia consertar o estrago.

O que poderia fazer?

Ergueu a cabeça novamente e escorregou pela carteira, como se quisesse deitar na cadeira, os olhos meio abertos enquanto as mãos brincavam com uma mecha de cabelo e os ouvidos ignoravam as palavras sussurradas a seu lado, assim como as palavras ritmadas do professor.

E pensar que por um momento chegara a agradecer ao Deus no qual acreditava, mas para o qual julgava-se esquecido, por, na medida do possível, tudo estar dando certo. Por nada de grave ter acontecido.

Que droga.

Por que sempre acabava por decepcionar aqueles de quem gostava? Tanto estudo, tanto poder e nem ajudar a um amigo conseguia. E justo Draco, que havia sido uma enorme e boa surpresa em sua vida. Chikage não queria de forma alguma machucar o loiro. Queria sonhar com um futuro melhor do que o que imaginara! Queria fazer algo!

Mas por melhor que fosse pensar que podia controlar algo, dominar pelo menos um aspecto de sua vida, mesmo que fosse um aspecto pequeno, não importava, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais duvidava possuir esse poder.

Era aterrorizante pensar que mesmo com todos os seus esforços nada estava efetivamente mudando.

Soltou um suspiro desolado, sentindo que junto do ar que punha para fora ia também uma parte importante de si. Aquela esperança idiota de que podia fazer alguma diferença positiva na vida de alguém.

Um sonho besta, provavelmente impossível, mas que teimava em sonhar.

Assim como a realidade teimava em acordá-lo.

Ah, será que Draco conversaria com ele? Será que eram íntimos o suficiente para que tentasse abordar o assunto?

Fechou os olhos, tentando ponderar qual teria sido o tamanho do estrago, de sua falha. Por que havia sido _sua _falha. Desde ontem vinha pensando nisso, mas nenhuma resposta surgira.

Sabia que nada poderia ser feito para mudar o passado, mas quem sabe ainda houvesse uma chance? O que poderia ter feito não tinha mais valor, mas os frutos do que tinha acontecido eram importantes, afinal quais seriam as consequências negativas de tudo o que acontecera? Muitas, talvez piores do que pudesse calcular. E como mudar esse cenário? O que poderia realmente fazer?

Voltou a rabiscar o pergaminho, tentando, novamente, achar um caminho.

Talvez o primeiro passo fosse ver se Granger, Potter ou Draco tinham percebido suas interferências no dia anterior. Agira quase o tempo todo por impulso e não seria difícil para eles perceber os acontecimentos estranhos dos quais fora autor.

Mas no que isso mudaria?

Ouviu Emilie comentar com alguém o quanto ele estava mais quieto que o normal e excessivamente calado, mas não deu atenção. Preferiu encarar os kanjis traçados no pergaminho amarelado, mordendo o indicador da mão esquerda, enquanto lendo as palavras escritas quase inconscientemente.

Mas não importava o quanto pensasse, sempre chegava no mesmo resultado:

Seu diário que sumira no mesmo dia que Potter e Draco acabavam alvos da travessura de um diabinho que escolhera a margem de um lago para morar e não de um rio, como era seu costume. Um diabinho rápido demais até mesmo para seus olhos treinados e forte o suficiente para fazer os dois rapazes escorregarem e caírem. Caírem numa poça de lama muito maior do que a que de fato existia momentos antes...

A lógica por trás disso era tão óbvia que era difícil acreditar nela! Não que não acreditasse em coincidências, mas tudo parecia tão proposital! Passara a noite todo lutando para não atribuir a culpa a alguém externo, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais lógica tinha. Mas se tudo fora proposital, quem poderia...?

Ergueu-se na cadeira num rompente, voltando a sentar de modo ereto e assustando Emilie (a quem ignorou), despertando apenas um segundo olhar do professor fantasma enquanto sua mente finalmente fazia as ligações certas.

Aquela lama toda não havia ali, um diabinho não tinha tanta força e... ele estava distraído com Granger... desatento o bastante para não perceber...

Tão óbvio!

Como levara tanto tempo para perceber um detalhe tão evidente? Céus, como fora tão burro?!

Agora só faltavam dois detalhes: quem e por quê?

Mas para o "quem" só havia uma resposta plausível. Agora o "porquê"...

Guardou o material ao primeiro toque, tinha que voltar a Hogsmeade, tinha que ter certeza. E se tivesse, era bom que o "porquê" fosse bem convincente ou ela que se preparasse porque ele não ia deixar barato.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Depois de tantos anos convivendo diariamente com Harry era difícil não o conhecer e depois do último ano era mais difícil ainda tentar acreditar naquele "nada" murmurado como resposta a cada pergunta do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

E tanto Rony como Hermione sabiam que esse "nada" significava coisa demais. Principalmente quando o moreno se recusava a abrir a boca desde a noite anterior.

Rony não entendia o que acontecia e declarava aos quatro ventos que mataria uma certa doninha albina que com certeza era a culpada de tudo. E mesmo Hermione não vendo em Malfoy a culpa que Rony lhe atribuíra ela sabia que o loiro com certeza tinha culpa no cartório. Agora quanto de culpa ele tinha, ela não sabia.

Harry sempre odiou Malfoy, desde a primeira vez que o viu e nunca fez segredo do fato. Sempre contava como o sonserino causara má impressão ainda no Beco Diagonal e apenas a piorara no Expresso de Hogwarts. Não era preciso muito para saber que até mesmo a maior parte da antipatia que Harry sentia pelos sonserinos era movida por uma primeira impressão errada causada antes mesmo de ver Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Claro que os sonserinos contribuíram e muito ao longo dos anos para aumentar essa má imagem e o fato deles serem a casa ganhadora da Taça das Casas por sete anos consecutivos muito alimentou a rivalidade desta com as outras Casas, mas...

A garota não isentava a Casa Verde da culpa por sua má fama, mas sabia o quanto ela era alimentada por puro preconceito e Harry era um dos que mais detinha tal preconceito (assim como ela própria. Teria ela percebido esse detalhe se não o tivesse ouvido da boca de um sonserino?). Óbvio que toda a situação presente com Voldemort era um poderoso agravante, mas muito antes dele voltar Harry e Rony já viam na Casa da Serpente um estereótipo de "coisa ruim" e em Malfoy o "príncipe de tudo o que não presta". Rony reclamava da obsessão com a qual Harry vinha dedicando a Malfoy naquele ano, mas não percebia o quanto ele próprio alimentara essa obsessão. O quanto a inveja que sentia pelo sonserino loiro se transformava em lenha na fogueira. Não que ela própria não odiasse Malfoy, ela não era tola e reconhecia o quanto o desprezava. Assim como via o quanto Harry e Malfoy eram opostos. Opostos e iguais.

Harry era o líder da Grifinória, Malfoy da Sonserina, Harry era um herói, Malfoy o vilão, Harry era o mestiço de bom coração, Malfoy o puro-sangue arrogante, mas ambos eram apanhadores, eram inteligentes, eram populares. Rivais perfeitos, como numa bela história.

Só que Harry não vinha seguindo o roteiro original ultimamente.

Nas belas histórias o herói não acha que inveja o vilão, por mais que isso seja idiotice de sua parte, nem anda normalmente com ele por uma punição, nem fica calado num canto sem querer falar no assunto por um dia inteiro. Nem tem uma crise como a que o amigo tivera de manhã. Nem o outro some no dia seguinte. Eles não se encaram como haviam se encarado no encontro de há pouco.

Não era preciso muito para saber que algo sério acontecera entre os dois depois de voltarem ao castelo, o difícil era saber o que Malfoy poderia ter feito para deixar Harry naquele estado de raiva, resmungando sozinho, sem apetite e irritadiço com tudo e todos. Chutando coisas! E tinha que ser algo _muito sério_, pois Hermione só vira Harry de tal jeito no ano anterior, quando estava sendo desacreditado pelo Ministério, perseguido por Umbrigde e vendo Voldemort traçar planos enquanto todos preferiam negar sua volta.

Por isso tudo, mesmo sua mente brilhante não conseguia definir o que realmente acontecera porque, o que poderia ser mais sério do que isso?

Teria Harry descoberto que Malfoy era um Comensal? Mas isso era algo no qual eles já acreditavam. Teria ele enfeitiçado Harry? Feito alguma ameaça? E se não fosse nada disso o que mais poderia ser? O que poderia ser esse algo que fazia Malfoy faltar as aulas e fugir de Harry sem dizer uma palavra? O que poderia ter irritado tanto o amigo e ferido tanto o sonserino?

Não sabia.

E Harry não parecia disposto a contar.

Estava preocupada e não sabia como abordar o assunto, principalmente porque sabia que Harry não queria que ela o fizesse.

Ficar presa na escuridão da ignorância não era bom, fazia sua mente traçar paralelos bizarros e coisas absurdas surgirem como hipóteses. Uma mais absurda que a outra, em especial a última. Malditos hormônios adolescentes descontrolados! Porque tinham que resolver agir justo quando o que ela mais precisava era ser racional? Porque vinham com ideias tão absurdas? E porque quanto mais pensava nisso mais a ideia adquiria coerência? Adolescentes, eles eram adolescentes, adolescentes em guerra sem direito a uma vida normal. Tinham idade para estarem estudando, brincando, vivendo, namorando e não lutando, guerreando, morrendo. Na guerra não se tem tempo para viver. Para ser adolescente.

E por mais que isso fosse uma explicação lógica para as explicações ilógicas que conjecturava a garota sentia que essa lógica estava errada, que ao seguir por este caminho mais distante da verdade ficava. Não era uma fantasia, havia razões por demais lógicas envolvidas. No entanto... seria possível?

– O que foi, Mione? – perguntou Rony, tocando de leve em seu braço – Já não basta o Harry com essa cara de quem chupou limão e descobriu que o gosto é péssimo?

– Só estava pensando – ela respondeu baixo, aproximando o rosto do dele. Estavam na aula de Herbologia e apesar de Harry estar sentado a frente deles, fazendo dupla com Luna, o humor do amigo continuava tão azedo quanto estava de manhã e ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de aborrecê-lo mais um pouco – Estou preocupada com Harry. Ele não chegou a lhe dizer algo ontem, chegou?

– Não, mas eu sei bem o que foi.

– Sabe?

– Sim, Malfoy aprontou alguma das boas e eu vou parti-lo no meio por isso – ele disse com raiva na voz. Não a típica raiva que demonstrava ao ouvir o nome Malfoy e sim aquela que deixava claro que não perdoaria o loiro (independente de seu sobrenome) por ter feito algo, fosse o que fosse, com o seu amigo – Eu até o convidei para voar hoje, para ver se ele se animava, mas ele recusou. E se eu precisasse de mais alguma prova de que aquela doninha quicante merece uma bela azaração ela não existe mais!

- Harry recusou-se a voar? – estranhou a garota, afinal Harry amava voar. Ele nunca recusava tal atividade. Primeiro a irritação, depois se recusava a voar e então saia chutando coisas! Ao que parecia, fosse lá o que fosse que Malfoy tinha feito (os dois, mesmo sob perspectivas diferentes do que causara a súbita irritação de Harry, tinham certeza absoluta do envolvimento do rival) se mostrava cada vez mais sério.

Droga, o que teria feito Malfoy dessa vez?

Sorte que não contara ao ruivo o que tinha visto dentro da sala que Harry elegera para destruir, ele não saberia lidar com isso. Se soubesse, com certeza a essa altura já estaria caçando Malfoy em cada canto do castelo.

Sentiu que era observada e ergueu os olhos. Harry trabalhava na sua planta e parecia distraído, alheio ao mundo, recolocando-a no vaso com mais força do que a necessária.

Ele até havia rido depois de seu acesso de fúria e antes de seu encontro com a fuinha albina, mas ela sentia que a cada minuto a situação piorava, em especial nessa aula na qual ele parecia ainda mais mal-humorado, como se tivesse más lembranças da estufa.

– Quem sabe se você o convidar hoje ao anoitecer ele aceite? – ela sugeriu a Rony e ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto Harry continuava seu trabalho aparentemente alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

A grifinória franziu as sobrancelhas percebendo que Rony chegava a mesma dedução que ela: Harry, apesar do mau-humor, estava de ouvidos bem atentos a conversa dos dois.

Mas como ter certeza disso? Só havia um jeito.

E já que estavam falando de vôos.

– Soube que você convidou Kakinouchi para ir a _Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol_, no Beco Diagonal – comentou a garota. A sua frente Harry ergueu o olhar intrigado. Sim, eles tinha razão, Harry estava ouvindo a conversa deles.

– Como soube disso?

– Ele me contou.

– Ele te contou? – perguntou o ruivo visivelmente surpreso e ela não o culpava por isso. Se no almoço do dia anterior alguém tivesse lhe dito que ela iria ficar um bom tempo do lado do japonês, por livre e espontânea vontade, ela teria rido e acreditado que a pessoa em questão fora confundida!

Ficou curiosa se a surpresa de Harry era por Rony ter "confraternizado com o inimigo" misturando-se com um sonserino ou por saber que ela conversara com Kakinouchi?

– Encontrei com ele ontem, na volta. Ele disse que o tinha convidado e parecia feliz com isso – ela acrescentou, fingindo que isso era algo natural e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente desconfiado da veracidade do que ouvia.

– E quando ele não parece feliz? – Rony perguntou quase em voz alta, por sorte a professora não pareceu notar, e a garota negou com a cabeça divertida. Aquela era uma pergunta retórica no melhor dos moldes! – Sim eu convidei – ele afirmou, dessa vez num tom de voz muito mais baixo e então acrescentou, para a surpresa da amiga – Aliás, porque você sumiu ontem? Eu fiquei te procurando um tempão, sabia?!

– Você sabe que não entendo nada de vassouras e eu avisei que ia aproveitar para comprar penas e outras coisas que precisava – era uma mentira, ela não havia avisado que sairia, mas dizer isso era começar uma briga e ela não queria brigar com ele, ela adorava quando conseguiam ficar assim, nesse clima bom e cúmplice.

Estaria sendo egoísta por sorrir e ficar feliz por estar com Rony quando Harry claramente não estava nos seus melhores dias?

– Não ouvi nada... nem te vi saindo. Te esperei lá por pelo menos uma hora!

– Você estava muito concentrado, por isso não deve ter me ouvido – ela respondeu e, incrivelmente, não estava mais com raiva. Ela gostara de passar um tempo com Gina e Neville e sua tarde com Kakinouchi não tinha sido ruim, só estranha e... – Me esperou lá por pelo menos uma hora?

– Sim. Você sumiu do nada! Uma hora você está lá e outra não está mais. O que foi, Mione? – mas a garota não ouvia mais, sua mente vagando para um passado próximo demais.

"_Ele _ficou preocupado com a sua ausência, até foi atrás de você_. De início, pensamos que você fosse voltar, mas como não voltou, nos separamos e desde então eu não o vi mais."_ – Chikage havia dito. Mas se eles haviam se separado quando Rony fora procurá-la e ele também não deixara Harry e Malfoy sozinhos nem mesmo por uma hora...

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

_O corredor estava vazio. _

_Era como se todos os alunos estivessem nas aulas, mas se todos estavam nas salas porque ele estava ali, andando sozinho?_

_Deu uma meia-volta em torno de si mesmo, olhando para trás. Nada. _

_Estranho._

_Deu alguns passos para a frente, procurando por alguém. Onde estavam todos? E Rony e Mione? Ouvia suas vozes, vozes de pessoas por todos os lados, elas estavam ali, mas onde? Por que estava sozinho? Deu mais alguns passos sem rumo, procurando por aqueles que falavam aos sussurros. Não estava só, sabia, mas se sentia sozinho. Cercado apenas por opiniões, sem saber bem de quem eram ou que rosto possuíam. Aguçou os ouvidos tentando identificar de onde vinham, a quem pertenciam, o que queriam dele?_

_Podia ouvir palavras, diversas palavras: salve, lute, faça, pode, escolha, não, assim, eleito, mate._

_Balançou a cabeça, sem entender, não gostando do que entendia._

_Deu mais alguns passos, vacilantes, sem sentido, rumo ou intenção._

_Percebeu então que não importava que direção tomasse ou quanto andasse, as vozes continuavam, bem ali, do seu lado. Choro, lamentações, ordens, esperanças, desejos, era como se quisessem algo dele, esperassem algo dele, exigissem. Mas o quê?_

_Girou em círculo, confuso, começando a se sentir sufocado, como se estivesse rodeado por centenas de pessoas e estas o apertassem e o empurrassem e quis sair dali._

_Procurou por uma saída, uma porta, uma escada, uma passagem e percebeu que estava bem diante de uma. Uma porta simples e não mais trancada, uma porta que há muitos anos Hermione abrira com um _alorromorra _para que ela, ele, Rony e Neville se escondessem. Fora atrás dessa porta que viu Fofo pela primeira vez e foi embaixo da sala que ela trancava que encarou Voldemort pela primeira vez. Mesmo agora, não acreditava que tinha tido a sorte de sobreviver. Sim, muita sorte. E não fora só uma vez. Tocou a porta com a palma da mão aberta, fechando os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando deixar as vozes para trás, mas sem coragem de entrar no cômodo que a tantos anos invadiu sem pensar duas vezes apenas com uma varinha, uma flauta, meia dúzia de feitiços conhecidos e dois amigos em condições não muito melhores. Ficou ali, parado, deixando as lembranças virem. Aquela fora sua segunda vitória de fato. Ou a primeira se pensar que fora sua mãe quem salvara a sua vida e ele nada tinha feito quando sobreviveu e seu nome foi aclamado. Mas nem ali a vitória era apenas sua. Houvera Rony e Mione. E a magia de sua mãe para fazer o trabalho final. E depois houvera Fawkes e então sua varinha e a Ordem de Fênix e ele nunca ganhara mesmo sozinho. Mas as pessoas continuavam aclamando-o como a um herói, esquecendo esses pequenos detalhes e não vendo nele um rapaz com sorte e amigos dispostos a se sacrificar com ele. Viam apenas o herói que elas queriam ver. As pessoas precisam de heróis, precisam de pessoas especiais para fazerem o que elas não se julgam capaz de fazer. _

_Harry era esse herói._

_Mas não queria ser._

_Ele não queria ser Harry Potter-o-menino-que-sobreviveu, nem queria ser o herói do mundo mágico, nem o Eleito, nem o homem-que-venceu (se é que de fato venceria). Ele só queria ser Harry. Harry o filho de Thiago e Lilian Potter, o menino grifinório de cabelos rebeldes e óculos redondos, apenas Harry._

_Então abriu os olhos e lá estavam os donos das vozes. Várias pessoas, pessoas para todos os lados e qualquer lugar que se olhasse. Tanta gente que Harry se sentiu num mêtro londrino em plena hora do rush. Eram pessoas demais, pessoas demais falando e tocando nele, pessoas demais esperando demais dele. Esperando que agisse por elas, que esquecesse de si mesmo. Que fosse o herói que eles queriam que fosse. Ele era Harry Potter e seu único dever era salvar-lhes a vida. E havia tantos ao seu redor que sentiu falta de ar. Fechou os olhos e se sentiu sozinho de novo, acreditando, por um segundo, que estava novamente rodeado só por vozes. Mas as pessoas continuavam ali. Sentiu sua garganta doer, como se estivesse fechada, o ar denso não chegando a seus pulmões. Abriu os olhos e todos continuavam ali. Tantas vozes, tantos desejos, tantas ordens, e ele quis correr, quis fugir, quis gritar, quis ser Harry, quis fugir e deixar Harry Potter para trás. _

_E foi o que fez. _

_Correu e correu sentindo seu corpo pesar como chumbo, cada passo um tremendo esforço, cada arfar uma facada e mesmo não parando em nenhum momento percebeu que não chegava a lugar nenhum! A multidão ainda estava ali. Todos ainda estavam ali, olhando-o, falando, exigindo! Tropeçou e caiu, perdendo os óculos. Abriu os olhos tateando o chão que não enxergava e ninguém parecia notar que ele estava no chão. Sentindo-se num mar de pernas Harry xingou quando alguém pisou em sua mão. Era como se as pessoas não o vissem! Com certo desespero voltou a procurar os óculos perdidos, querendo sair dali, se ver livre, acabar com aquelas cobranças e..._

_Sentiu uma mão pequena segurando a sua e sorriu ao ouvir a voz conhecida:_

– _Tudo bem, Harry?_

– _Obrigado, Gina – agradeceu, ainda no chão, um alivio tomando conta de si. Não estava mais sozinho, ela estava ali, na sua frente, segurando sua mão e ajoelhada no chão frio. Ela estava ali com ele. Forçou a vista tentando ver seu rosto e foi quando percebeu que os olhos castanhos não olhavam para ele. Olhavam para sua cicatriz._

– _Ah, Harry, vem, eu te ajudo. Eu sempre gostei de você, sabe, desde sempre._

_Sim, era verdade, ela sempre gostara dele. Desde pequena. Fora seu primeiro amor, podia ter sido o único. Ela..._

_Sempre?_

_Sim, sempre. Ela sempre dizia sempre. Mas... ela o conhecera aos 10 anos... Ela conversara com ele pela primeira vez na Toca, quando tinha 11 anos._

_Como podia ter gostado sempre dele se não o conhecia desde sempre? _

_Num gesto instintivo Harry deu um passo para trás, ainda meio tonto, meio cambaleante. A garota se estranhou e se aproximou, tentando tocá-lo, no entanto..._

– _Obrigado, Gina – agradeceu mais uma vez a menina que sempre o amara, dando outro passo para trás, claramente fugindo dela. _

_Não teve como não perceber, mesmo sem enxergar direito, magoa refletida nos olhos castanhos devido ao seu afastamento. Ela sempre o amara. Sempre o amara. Ela sempre estivera lá. Ela era a irmã de Rony! Era a única filha daquela que era para ele uma mãe. Ela sempre o amara. Amara-o desde que o vira nos livros e noticias pela primeira vez, amando Harry Potter o-menino-que-sobreviveu. Sim, ela sempre o amara, mas ela amava Harry Potter e não o Harry. Amava a cicatriz que tinha e o nome que possuía, mas não aquilo que ele realmente sentia ser._

_Olhou para ela mais uma vez, sem ainda conseguir vê-la, a vista embaçada. Gina... Ela era a irmã de Rony, era sua amiga, era seu par perfeito, era a menina que mais o conhecia além de Hermione. _

_Mas Hermione não o salvara de uma punição por ele ser Harry Potter, nem nunca o bajulara por ele ser Harry Potter, ela nunca o tratou diferente. Ela sempre esteve ali. E onde ela estava agora?_

_Forçou os olhos atrás da amiga, podia distinguir sua voz, mas não sabia de onde vinha. Sentia sua presença, mas não a encontrava. Ela estava ali, mas onde? Por que ela não lhe estendia a mão também?_

_Apertou os olhos míopes com mais força, girando o corpo, e então viu._

_Viu olhos cinza com manchas azuis que o observavam. Olhos que sempre haviam estado ali. Que viam Harry Potter, mas também parecendo ver Harry. Por que ele era Harry, mas também era Harry Potter e aqueles olhos pareciam ver muito bem essa sutil diferença. Olhos que realmente o viam._

_Foi quando percebeu isso que tudo sumiu. Todos sumiram e estava sozinho agora, completamente sozinho dessa vez. Não, não completamente. Draco Malfoy estava ali, na mesma posição, olhando para ele. E o via muito bem. Via como o loiro o olhava, como sempre o olhara. Como o olhara no trem quando se conheceram, como olhara em cada briga que tiveram, em cada competição de quadribol, em cada insulto, em cada aula, como o olhara na biblioteca enquanto cumpriam detenção juntos, no banheiro, na masmorra, em Hogsmeade, enquanto jogavam game-boy, enquanto o beijava..._

– _Engraçado que apenas quando você não pode realmente enxergar é que você realmente me vê, não? –ouviu Malfoy dizer. E então Malfoy não estava mais lá. Nem ninguém._

Acordou assustado, olhos muito abertos em choque.

Que merda de sonho tinha sido esse?

Esfregou o rosto, tentando guardar os detalhes que se perdiam. A cada sonho mais detalhes conseguia reter e a cada vez menos certeza tinha de que deveria fazer isso. Que droga! Por que tinha que sonhar justo com Malfoy? Por que a doninha tinha que invadir sua mente até enquanto dormia! Sentiu raiva, muita raiva, raiva do maldito sonserino que desde a primeira vez que vira se empenhara em acabar com seu sossego com aquele maldito hábito de lhe provocar, de lhe atrapalhar. De o tirar do sério, de testar sua paciência, de prender nele aqueles olhos prateados, seguindo cada um de seus movimentos. E havia algo nesse olhar, havia alguma coisa oculta no brilho daqueles olhos prateados... sabia disso, pois Draco Malfoy tinha o péssimo hábito de lhe encarar, por vezes sorrir, e havia algo nisso tudo que o fazia não gostar nem um pouco do seu olhar.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Por que você mentiu para mim?

Chikage estava sentado numa das mesas do fundo da biblioteca anotando algo num pergaminho e pouco mexendo nos livros que tinha pegado quando Hermione apareceu na sua frente, questionando-o com rudeza, claramente irritada. Não foi surpresa para ninguém, nem para a grifinória o susto exagerado que o oriental tomou, pulando da cadeira e pondo a mão no peito, os olhos verdes muito abertos enquanto dizia:

– Nossa, que susto! O que foi, Granger? Se continuar assim, vai me matar por um ataque cardíaco. Dois sustos em dois dias! Ai, meu coração!

– Sem piadinhas. Por que você mentiu para mim? – ela questionou, apoiando as mãos na mesa e o olhando irritada. Chikage recuou um pouco na cadeira, fazendo-a inclinar e equilibrando-se apenas nas pernas traseiras dessa, como se assustado.

– Sobre o que você fala, exatamente? – arriscou, com falso receio na voz. Tão bom ator era que Hermione se viu obrigada a se controlar para não rir. Essa era outra característica marcante do colega, ele sempre acabava por fazer os outros rirem! Podia entender, agora, porque nem os professores brigavam com ele.

– Você me disse que você e Rony me viram saindo sozinha da loja ontem e que assim que demorei para voltar Rony resolveu me procurar. Mas ele não me viu saindo e demorou um bom tempo para perceber que eu não estava mais lá, como também me esperou lá. Se isto não é uma mentira, então o que é?

– Hum... quem sabe... um resumo dos fatos? – arriscou o sonserino, ainda equilibrado na cadeira, erguendo o indicador como uma criança que levanta a mão para responder a uma pergunta do professor, mas tem vergonha e não ergue o braço.

– Resumo dos fatos?

– Bom, eu lhe disse que _eu_ vi quando você tinha saído, mas como tinha ido comprar penas e coisas do tipo achei que voltaria logo. Então, Weasley também notou que você não estava mais lá e resolveu te esperar um pouco para _depois _ir te procurar, caso você não voltasse. Como eu estava preocupado com Draco, saí na frente. Como pode ver eu não disse nada enganoso apenas resumi um pouco os fatos, mantendo o contexto principal: você nos deixou lá, nós percebemos que você tinha nos abandonado, esperamos um pouco e saímos, o que não significa que agimos ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione ficou imóvel, sem fala por alguns segundos enquanto encarava o colega e assimilava o que ouvira. E o pior? O que ele dissera fazia sentido. Fazia um estranho sentido. Hermione olhou mais uma vez para o colega ainda encolhido na cadeira, olhando-a em expectativa. Era difícil não se sentir incomodada frente a um olhar tão firme. Mas se ele achava que podia subestimá-la estava muito enganado. Sua história era muito lógica e talvez perfeita se não fossem dois detalhes:

– Por que você "resumiria" uma história? Sempre desembesta a falar mesmo que não lhe deem trela!

– Nossa, assim você me ofende! – dramatizou o garoto, voltando a se acertar novamente no assento – Eu só, apenas, estava mais preocupado em manter um olho em  
Draco que não tinha cabeça para ficar acertando detalhes discursivos. Desculpe se entendeu errado.

Bela resposta. Muito lógica. No entanto...

Sentou-se na cadeira livre a frente do colega, reprimindo outro sorriso quando o viu acertar a cadeira e sorrir para ela, parecendo menos assustado. Encarou os olhos verdes e por um minuto achou ter visto ali um brilho, mas provavelmente isso se deveu a uma pontada que sentiu na cabeça. Andava tendo muito dessas pequenas dores, talvez devesse procurar Madame Pomfrey.

– Eu não lhe disse que ontem fui comprar penas... como você sabia disso?

– Porque você carregava uma sacola com o logotipo da _Loja de Penas Escriba_ – respondeu o rapaz sem pestanejar.

Ok, outra dentro.

Mas porque sua mente teimava em dizer-lhe que ela estava caindo em uma mentira mal contada?

– Está estudando Runas? – perguntou de repente, ao ver o livro aberto sobre a mesa. Engraçado, de ponta cabeça, não pareciam os símbolos com os quais se acostumara nos últimos anos, não lembrava de ter visto aquela página em especial...

– Isso mesmo, mas aposto que você já fez a lição, aliás, sabe o que significa essa palavra? Não sei pronunciar? – perguntou Chikage pegando o livro e lhe entregando, apontando com o dedo uma palavra que ela conhecia. Foi quando ele virou o livro na posição normal que ela reconheceu a página e a luz voltou a sua memória. Ela sabia aquele capítulo de cor!

– Segredo – ela disse vendo com um certo prazer o sonserino anotar correndo a informação obtida e não resistiu a comentar – É raro ver você estudando.

– Na verdade – disse, erguendo o rosto e passando a pena nos lábios, ele tinha uma boca muito bonita, realmente – Eu normalmente estudo no meu quarto, mas resolvi vir aqui hoje por uma razão bem específica.

– Qual, uma pesquisa? – perguntou a garota subitamente interessada. A notícia de que ele estudava sendo acolhida com prazer pelo ego ferido. Então ele também era passível de erros e precisava se esforçar, isso a agradava, o tornava mais próximo dela, mais igual.

– Não. Pensei que talvez pudesse encontrar você se passasse a tarde aqui.

E Hermione, apesar de não ser mais uma garotinha, ter 16 anos e já ter passado por muitas experiências que nem adultas já tinham experimentado – desde experiências de morte (como ter enfrentado um Visco-do-Diabo, xadrez humano, um jogo de lógica mortal, um lobisomem e todo um grupo de Comensais da Morte que não viam problema nenhum em matá-la) a experiências únicas (como o pedido de namoro feito por um rapaz internacionalmente famoso) – sentiu seu rosto ferver como o de uma menininha elogiada e, a julgar pelo calor que sentiu nas faces, teve certeza que seu rosto estava da cor de um tomate.

– Me encontrar? – conseguiu perguntar agradecendo a Merlin por, pelo menos, não ter gaguejado.

– É.

E ela que tanto ansiou para ouvir uma resposta curta e não um relato completo a cada vez que o japonês abria a boca ficou ainda mais vermelha (se é que isso era possível), após a declaração do outro.

Parecendo perceber o que tinha feito, Chikage emendou, quase sem jeito. Quase.

– Pensei que, se eu me esforçasse bastante e parecesse realmente desesperado, você me ajudaria com História. Se as coisas seguirem como estão, com certeza vou zerar no teste final – Normalmente, depois dessa, Hermione se sentiria uma idiota por ter corado, contudo... era difícil acreditar naquelas palavras ditas com simplicidade enquanto os olhos verdes não desgrudavam dos seus nem por um minuto.

E ela quis dizer não e ir embora, mas acabou dizendo sim. Ele era inteligente e com certeza seria um aluno fácil e em troca ele a ajudaria com poções. Ok, ela podia fazer isso. Podia ajudá-lo e ainda ver a cara de Snape ao ser obrigado a elogiá-la. Ah, como ela queria ver a cara dele lhe dando um 'O'! Nada como ter seus esforços reconhecidos.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Estava frio. Devia ter pegado um casaco mais grosso. Abraçou a si mesmo, esfregando as mãos nos braços. Devia voltar ao dormitório e pegar um casaco, mas só de pensar em encontrar algum colega... preferia passar frio mesmo.

– Eu sei que Madame Pomfrey pode acabar com um resfriado em muito pouco tempo, mas se continuar aqui chegara lá com uma pneumonia e sinto em informar que isso não é tão fácil de curar – disse Chikage fazendo Draco pular de susto.

– Como chegou aqui? – perguntou o loiro, virando de lado e assim ficando de frente para o amigo recém chegado.

– Pela porta.

– Chikage, olha, hoje eu não est...

– Ficar sentado nesse chão de pedra não deve ser nada confortável. Tome, trouxe um casaco para você – disse o japonês, dessa vez sem sorrir, na mão estendida o casaco preto de Draco.

– ...Obrigado...

– Nada.

Pegando o casaco o loiro levantou-se para colocá-lo, sentindo de repente muito mais frio do que antes. Estava abotoando a gola quando voltou a olhar para o amigo. Chikage estava em pé a sua frente e a falta do sorriso lhe dava um ar muito diferente

– Você não almoçou, será que consigo lhe convencer a jantar? – ele perguntou. Sua voz ficava estranha quando ele falava daquele jeito, meio sério, meio melancólico, sem a alegria de todos os dias, ficava mais rouca e profunda. Parecia não pertencer ao japonês.

– Não tenho fome.

– Draco, o que aconteceu com você? – Chikage perguntou no mesmo tom e Draco engoliu em seco.

Não tinha uma resposta para tal pergunta.

Encarou os olhos verdes, sem nada responder. Eram olhos parecidos com os dele, mas não misturavam cinza e azul e sim verde e azul. Não era possível perceber isso a distância. Era olhos bonitos, levemente puxados e com cílios grandes, eram penetrantes como os de um gato, olhando para eles, Draco lembrou de algo antigo, um fato há muito esquecido.

Antigamente não gostava dos olhos do amigo.

Era um olhar profundo. Profundo demais. Tanto que na primeira vez que olhara nos olhos meio puxados sentiu-se desconfortável, chegando a comparar o olhar do amigo ao de Lucius. Olhos penetrantes que pareciam ver dentro de si.

– Seus olhos... – sussurrou sem perceber, recebendo um olhar questionador e nenhuma pergunta oral. Era estranho tê-lo tão quieto – Eles... são diferentes.

– Os seus também. Cor de céu.

– Céu de tempestade.

– Não. Céu oculto. Eles são cinza como o céu quando escondido pelas nuvens, mas pequenas partes azuis ainda se mostram, como aberturas. É como se o seu eu verdadeiro estivesse escondido aí atrás, em flash de azul, e só quem chega perto demais pode ver isso. Apenas a esses você mostra o que o cinza esconde.

– ...De onde... – mas Draco não sabia o que falar e como se compreendendo isso, Chikage o interrompeu:

– Venha, vamos jantar.

Não. Não queria ir. Não precisava, não tinha fome. Não queria ver ninguém e muito menos ver Potter novamente, ele...

– Eu vou com você.

– ...Não tenho fome... – o loiro conseguiu responder depois de um tempo. Se Chikage estava querendo deixá-lo sem palavras, estava conseguindo com incrível sucesso.

Mas, Draco não queria sair de lá, não queria encontrar seus colegas, não queria ver ninguém. Sabia que não podia fugir para sempre, mas por aquele dia, só por aquele dia, como queria fugir!

– Quanto mais fugir, pior fica – e essa certeza foi dita num tom tão baixo que ao sonserino ficou a dúvida se fora feita ou não.

Encarou os olhos verdes, um verde tão diferente do verde-esmeralda que povoava seus sonhos, um verde meio azulado, indefinido como só o mar sabia ser.

Que imagem estava passando?

Nada que não fosse real, era um covarde, e covardes fugiam. Simples assim.

– Que tal irmos um passo por vez? – veio a nova pergunta num tom ainda baixo demais – Prometo não te forçar a comer, mas você pelo menos toma algo e pega uma gelatina, que tal?

Não. Não estava pronto para tanto, ele...

Um passo por vez...

– Vamos, Draco – repetiu Chikage, erguendo o braço, a mão enluvada estendida e aberta para ele. Draco estagnou, olhando para mão do outro sem saber como reagir. Olhou mais uma vez nos olhos verdes e engoliu em seco. Chikage não retirou a mão, não disse mais nada, apenas ficou lá, imóvel, esperando.

"_Vou com você_", ele havia dito.

Um passo por vez.

Ele não tinha força para dar aquele passo, aquele primeiro passo que antecederia tantos outros. Não tinha forças para fazer isso sozinho.

"_Vou com você_".

Não tinha força para dar sozinho aquele passo inicial, quem diria os próximos?

"_Vou com você_".

Mais uma vez cinza e prata se encararam em silêncio. Draco respirou fundo uma, duas vezes e, erguendo a mão esquerda, pegou na mão menor, muito menor que a sua, se deixando conduzir como uma criança para fora da sala vazia. Não estava sozinho.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry não tinha fome. Tinha descido para jantar porque Rony praticamente o arrastara, mas desde que sentara na mesa tudo o que tinha feito era mover a comida para lá e para cá. Ainda estava com raiva, mas não era isso que lhe fechava a garganta, também não era a falta de um rapaz loiro a mesa da Sonserina. Não, o que lhe impedia de comer era o estômago embrulhado e que parecia se contorcer ainda mais cada vez que intentava levar uma garfada a boca.

Sentiu o olhar de Hermione sobre si, mas ignorou seu significado, se esforçando em puxar um assunto qualquer que rompesse o irritante silêncio que se instalara. Se antes queria ficar sozinho, agora sentia que queria era esquecer e voltar a ser ele mesmo. Ainda estava irritado, ainda queria esganar um certo loiro, mas percebeu, diante do silêncio que envolvia os três que também estava cansado daquele clima de funeral que apenas o ajudava a lembrar de que coisas que queria esquecer.

Inclinou-se na mesa e jogou seu primeiro comentário numa conversa dos dois, para surpresa e agrado destes. Só agora percebia que fazia um dia e meio que não conversava com eles sem ser por monossílabos e isso o deixou levemente arrependido. Seus amigos estavam sempre ali para ele e sempre que se irritava com o mundo a primeira coisa que fazia era descontar em cima deles o quanto se sentia injustiçado.

Isso era vergonhoso.

Hermione, como se soubesse que rumo tomava seus pensamentos, chamou seu nome sem um motivo claro e lhe fez uma pergunta qualquer, como que para distraí-lo e ele sorriu para ela agradecendo pela milésima vez a grande amiga que tinha. Uma amiga para a qual ele era apenas Harry.

Sorriu para a garota, um sorriso diferente dos outros, que a surpreendeu, mas foi retribuído.

Eram sorrisos como esse que faziam aquele dia melhor, um dia no qual tinha acordado querendo matar alguém, alguém bem específico.

Não foi tão difícil engatar uma conversa qualquer, na verdade foi muito fácil uma vez que tanto Rony como Hermione se mostravam muito dispostos a ajudá-lo a esquecer e superar o que quer que fosse e logo os três falavam de banalidades e besteiras, dispersando a sombra negra que os envolvia. Seus amigos tinham esse dom, quando ele mais precisava era ao lado deles que esquecia dos problemas e de sua realidade. Era evidente que não estavam "normais", mas ninguém de fora poderia imaginar que 15 minutos antes Harry tinha uma expressão que dizia claramente "cuidado, não se aproxime, estou irritado, de mal com o mundo e morrendo de vontade de azarar um".

E Rony e Mione sorriam, dispostos a fingir que estava tudo bem, felizes só pelo fato dele estar tentando interagir depois de um dia inteiro num humor tão azedo que faria inveja até mesmo a um limão!

Pena que tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Não era a intenção dele, poderia jurar que não estava prestando a menor atenção em quem entrava ou saia do Salão e muito menos procurava por alguém de cabelos claros demais. O problema era que sua posição era desvantajosa. Sim, era isso porque ele estava tentando ao máximo esquecer de seu prato cuja comida já estava disforme de tanto ser remexida e realmente curioso em saber o que tinha deixado Hermione diferente, nitidamente feliz com algo, satisfeita, com aquele ar de "vocês não imaginam o que eu descobri hoje" (mesmo sabendo que provavelmente era só um novo livro que falava mais profundamente sobre algo que ele não fazia a menor ideia). O fato é que não estava olhando para a porta. Não estava.

Devia ter sentado de costas para a entrada.

Trincou os dentes ao ver Malfoy entrar, acompanhado de um menino bem mais baixo, gesto que fez Rony e Mione olharem para a mesma direção, vendo quem entrava, mas não quem o acompanhava.

Rony fechou as mãos com raiva e soltou um "eu ainda acabo com esse daí", o bom clima entre eles arruinado.

Egoisticamente Harry não se importou com o fim do assunto, estava novamente irritadiço, mas não pela presença do loiro, não por isso, e sim pelas mãos unidas dos sonserinos que ele via muito bem de onde estava e que ninguém parecia notar.

Malfoy entrava no Salão, caminhando devagar até a mesa da Sonserina, a cabeça baixa, o que não era normal, contudo mais anormal ainda era a mão unida a do amigo oriental, fracamente escondida pelos casacos de frio. Aquela distância pareciam um casal de namorados, daqueles que chamam muita atenção e parecem perfeitos – ele: bonito, alto, elegante, ela: pequena, fofa, cabelos longos e sorridente. Só que Kakinouchi não estava sorrindo. Afastados de todos, Harry seguiu os dois com o olhar até os olhos verdes localizarem os cinza. Um olhar que, pela primeira vez, não foi sustentado. Malfoy também não empinou o rosto como sempre fazia e sorriu debochadamente, apenas abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou em espetar o garfo no purê, sem levar uma única garfada a boca por vários minutos.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Não tinha fome alguma, mesmo tendo passado o dia inteiro a meia torrada.

Não queria comer. Só olhar para a comida o enjoava. Não queria comer ali, tendo os olhos verdes fixos em si. Harry parecia bem. Teria esquecido? Por que então mantinha seus olhos fixos nele? Queria amaldiçoá-lo? Provavelmente sim.

Abaixou os olhos evitando-o da forma mais humilhante e sem forças sequer para se importar com isso.

Olhar para Harry doía. Doía muito.

Sem perceber apertou a mão pequena que ainda segurava a sua por baixo da mesa tendo o aperto correspondido e um aquecer no coração em resposta

Será que seria sempre assim? Eles se olhando daquela forma estranha? Harry o olhando com ódio e nojo? Sem saber para onde olhar ou como agir? Estava perdido, estava machucado e não fazia ideia do que esperar do futuro.

Mas isso não era o pior de tudo. O pior de tudo era saber que por mais que tivesse sido idiota e que _nunca _poderia ter roubado aquele beijo do moreno era saber que, mesmo que tivesse um vira-tempo, mesmo que pedisse a Chikage para voltar no passado e interrompê-lo (afinal não podia parar a si mesmo, mas se Chikage tivesse aparecido naquele momento não seria estranho), não o faria. Não faria. Por mais que se doesse fitar os olhos verdes não devolveria aquele beijo.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

A noite estava fria e a neve já se acumulava nos jardins. Com certeza eles teriam um natal gelado aquele ano.

Por causa do frio, da hora e do fato de ser uma segunda-feira, quase todos os alunos estavam já em suas camas e nem mesmo os monitores se atreveram a patrulhar muito deixando o trabalho a um zelador irritado e uma gata mal-humorada que nada encontravam porque não havia o que ser encontrado, não era como se fossem encontrar alguém fora da cama naquele frio danado! Mesmo os Salões Comunais estavam vazios, todos com exceção do mais frio deles.

Enquanto todos dormiam, Chikage aproveitara para arrastar o sofá o mais próximo possível do fogo da lareira, sentando bem diante desta, pernas cruzadas, envolto num pesado cobertor verde por onde saia uma das mãos enluvadas que segurava um livro fino com capa colorida. A luz do fogo era intensa e também o único ponto de claridade da sala quase vazia.

O vento castigava as janelas, mas nem o ruído, nem as sombras que dançavam nas paredes distraiam o menino de longos cabelos que continuava entretido no livro. O barulho também não parecia incomodar em nada o rapaz muito mais alto que dormia deitado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada nas coxas do amigo japonês, o corpo envolto por outro cobertor muito pesado, deixando apenas os cabelos muito claros a mostra. Vez ou outra Chikage acariciava os fios sedosos velando o sono do amigo.

Não fora fácil voltar com ele. Draco estava muito abalado e levá-lo até lá só fora possível diante da promessa de que ninguém se aproximaria dele (sorte Draco não ter perguntado como ele podia prometer isso nem ter comentado que, de fato, ninguém dirigira a palavra aos dois rapazes), mas apenas quando o último aluno buscou o refugio de sua cama (isso antes das 20h!) o loiro relaxou. Quando Draco deitou no sofá, Chikage sabia que não demoraria para ele adormecer, da mesma forma como sabia que o loiro ainda estava acordado quando levantou e mudou de lado, sentando dessa vez do lado esquerdo do amigo, apoiando em seguida a cabeça loira nas próprias coxas.

Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos claros mais uma vez, secando uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu pelos olhos fechados. Não podia retirar do amigo a dor, mas podia manter-se a seu lado ao menos até o amanhecer.

**Continua...**

**Setembro/2011**

_**N/A**__: Já virou clichê, mas desculpem a demora. Eu _sei _que estou demorando _demais _para postar, mas é puríssima falta de tempo mesmo! _

_Em agosto até tive um surto de inspiração e diversas cenas tomaram forma na minha cabeça e eu anotei o que deu, escrevi no ônibus e nas aulas e tenho um amontoado de papel pra todo lado e muitas cenas a escrever, mas o capítulo que é bom nada! Mas consegui! Não me perguntem como, mas finalmente terminei e, não prometo, mas acredito que o próximo será mais rápido pq já devo ter metade dele escrito._

_Infelizmente dessa vez não tem desenhos, nem extras, além de 20 páginas a menos, mas achei que ficou melhor assim. Eu gostei muito da ideia desse capítulo, mas admito que estou insegura, principalmente quanto a escrita. _

_Enfim, espero que gostem ^^ _

_Agora, rumo ao próximo!_

_E__sse capítulo deveria se chamar "Por que's", nunca vi tanto "porque" num mesmo texto!_

_**Agradecimentos: **__A todos vocês que vem acompanhando esta árdua batalha por mais um capítulo, esse pobre Draco, esse Harry idiota, essa fic enrolada e esse Chikage imprevisível (ou não?). E, como não podia deixar de ser, um agradecimento especial para Mary Sumeragi, __Thiago Percivanian__, TaahOrihime e Nana M.U! Valeu mesmo! Fiquei feliz demais com os comentários de vcs!_

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

– Não sei não... uma das primeiras coisas que se deve aprender sobre o mundo da magia é que "nada precisa ser o que parece". Talvez fosse melhor deixar esse armário aí – disse Chikage enquanto recuava um passo para trás. E, ou Harry estava muito enganado, ou o japonês estava com medo? Mas poderia estar ele com medo de algo tão simples?


	11. Medos da alma

_**Até agora: **__Harry ainda está furioso com Draco por causa do beijo roubado por este durante a detenção dos dois, Draco está deprimido e não sabe como encarar Harry, tendo em Chikage um amigo no qual está se apoiando. Já Hermione finalmente aceita começar a estudar com japonês._

**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, elas dão ainda mais vontade de terminar a fic ^^**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Estava frio. Muito. Por isso, mesmo com o pesado casaco que usava, andava abraçado a si mesmo. As botas afundavam nos vários centímetros de neve fofa e os cabelos voavam a sua frente, quase cobrindo sua visão. Sentia o rosto arder, fruto de se enfrentar uma tempestade de neve a céu aberto.

– Um típico clima natalino, não, Chiaki? – disse ao chegar na colina, com a voz meio tremida. Mantendo um braço ao seu redor, e ainda tremendo, levou a mão direita até a lápide de pedra, limpando a neve que cobria o nome ali gravado, o frio chegando a sua pele através da grossa luva – Feliz Natal, _nii-san_.

O vento, parecendo responder, soprou mais forte e Chikage se ajoelhou na neve, os lábios agora num tom azulado, enquanto ele ignorava o frio e continuava ali, contando a seu _nii-san_ as novidades e passando aquela manhã gelada a seu lado.

**Capítulo 11 – Medos da alma**

Draco acordou sem nem lembrar de ter dormido.

Sentia o corpo pesado e esfregou os olhos antes de abri-los, a vista ainda meio embaçada. Onde estava? Aquela não era a sua cama. Ergueu-se lentamente olhando ao redor, ainda um pouco sonolento. Piscou um pouco, tentando enxergar algo na escuridão. A janela estava fechada, as cortinas da cama abertas, tudo deserto. Aquele não era o seu dormitório. Passou a mão pelos cabelos percebendo que já estava completamente vestido e isso deixava a situação ainda mais desconjuntada. Ele não dormia de jeans e casaco, nem com as cortinas abertas, nem em camas que não fossem sua.

Esfregou a face com força esperando com isso acordar de vez. Nos seus pés um grosso cobertor se embolava, o que explicava porque ele não sentia frio, no chão, ao lado da cama, as botas que costumava usar.

Fechou os olhos, tentando trazer de volta as lembranças perdidas.

Mas a memória recente parecia querer sumir e assim dar lugar a memórias passadas, memórias insistentes que não possuíam mais que duas semanas, mas que mesmo assim teimavam em ocupar sua mente como se fossem de horas atrás. Memórias envolvendo Harry e o fatídico passeio a Hogsmeade. E agora que as férias de inverno tinham começado e a maioria dos alunos já deixara o castelo, ficara ainda mais fácil para ele se perder em atos passados, por mais que quisesse que Harry os esquecesse. Sorte que o Castelo era grande e eles pouco se viam nesses dias, mesmo com a neve que se recusava a cessar era impossível aos poucos estudantes restantes sair. Assim, Draco passara os últimos dias evitando a todo custo encontrar com Harry. Com esse mesmo propósito ele também adotasse a estratégia "faltar em todas as aulas conjuntas com a Grifinória". O que fora uma decisão acertada, pois Harry, por usa vez, continuava com ódio e tinha profundos acessos de mal-humor quando passava por qualquer lugar que lhe lembrasse do loiro (ou seja, todo lugar com exceção do seu Salão Comunal) e no Salão Principal, sempre sentava de costas para a entrada ou para a mesa da Sonserina. Mesmo assim, sua mente não conseguira não assimilar o fato que desde a detenção de ambos, não havia visto Draco sem a companhia de Chikage em nenhum momento. Parecia que o japonês havia se convergido na sua sombra!

Ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos, Draco balançou a cabeça numa leve negativa, tentando voltar ao presente e como chegara ali. Recordou-se que acordara cedo, cedo demais, coisa que não lhe era habitual.

Também não andava sentindo fome e na maioria das vezes só brincava com a comida.

Como seu quarto estava frio e escuro e ele, cansado de ficar rolando na cama todo dia em busca de um sono que não vinha, resolvera levantar e buscar algo para fazer. Foi só na escadaria que lembrara. Era Natal! Época de acordar tarde, abrir presentes, comer panetone no café da manhã, usar um ridículo gorro vermelho na cabeça, ouvir músicas ridiculamente felizes e fazer guerra de bolas de neve enquanto os pais conversavam sentados próximos a uma grande árvore enfeitada!

No entanto, neste ano não haveria guerra de bolas de neve (a menos que alguém fosse louco o suficiente de se arriscar a brincar do lado de fora mesmo diante da nevasca que castigava o jardim), nem canções felizes, nem seus pais do seu lado.

"Quero ir para casa." – pensou – "Sinto saudades, papai." – mas mesmo ainda havendo uma casa para a qual retornar, Draco não sentia mais como se fosse a sua casa. E mesmo que voltasse, não haveria pais felizes, sorrisos cúmplices, voos ao entardecer com seu pai, árvore enfeitada, músicas felizes, mãos gentis que lhe abraçavam. Não haveria nada. Nada além de lágrimas e frio, permeados pelos risos loucos de sua tia.

Ao terminar de descer as escadas que levavam ao Salão Comunal, parou na entrada deste e ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de estranheza ao ver vazia a poltrona na qual costumava encontrar Chikage toda manhã, sentado próximo a lareira. Estranho. Sabia que era muito cedo, mas o oriental tinha por hábito sempre acordar cedo _demais_. Deu meia volta e subiu as escadas novamente, indo dessa vez para o quarto do japonês. Apesar de sempre madrugar (como ele podia dormir tão pouco!), às vezes acontecia do amigo perder a hora devido as poções que tomava.

Abriu a porta do dormitório vizinho ao seu, sem bater antes. Com a partida de Nott, Medina, Brianc e Jolie, só havia Chikage ali. Ou assim deveria ser, mas o quarto estava escuro e vazio.

- Chikage? – chamou, para o caso do outro estar enfiado em algum canto, mania estranha que ele tinha – Você está aqui? – Silêncio. Caramba, onde ele estava? Onde alguém ia antes das 6h da manhã duma manhã de Natal?

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, caminhando rumo a cama do oriental. Ele não estaria embaixo da cama querendo pregar-lhe um susto, estaria? Claro que não! Voltou a olhar para os lados, mas tudo estava no seu mais perfeito lugar. Teria Chikage dado um pulo na cozinha? Isso não seria nada atípico. Lembrava do amigo mencionar que vez por outra sofria do que os trouxas denominavam de "fome noturna", mas que ele própria definia como "impossibilidade de dormir com o estômago vazio". Era impressionante o tanto que o japonês comia em comparação a sua estrutura pequena e esbelta. E o quanto ele assaltava a cozinha. Já conhecia todos os elfos pelo nome! Sentou então na cama, decidido a esperar meia-hora e se ele não voltasse nesse tempo iria começar a procurá-lo (apesar de não fazer ideia de por onde começar a procurar alguém que tinha o dom de sumir).

E isso era a última coisa da qual lembrava. Seria possível que dormira? Nem lembrava de ter deitado! Mas pelo visto fora isso mesmo que acontecera e, apesar de tudo, dormira bem. Atualmente remexia-se tanto na cama que parecia estar brigando com esta, quando não acordava assustado, com o coração aos pulos e o corpo quente, fruto dos malditos sonhos que há tanto tempo povoavam suas noites. A diferença era que agora, muitos deles continham um olhar repleto de ódio e nojo.

Com o ódio ele sabia que conseguia lidar.

Com o nojo ele já não tinha muita certeza.

Tudo isso vinha lhe causando uma tremenda insônia! E ele que odiava acordar cedo via-se desperto antes mesmo do raiar do dia.

O que um coração ferido não é capaz de fazer com alguém.

O irritante é que bruxos já tinham inventado de tudo! Feitiços e Maldições que iam desde feitiços fatais, de dor, de manipulação, poções do amor, do desejo, do sono, da verdade, tanta coisa já havia sido desenvolvida e parecia que ninguém ainda tivera a brilhante ideia de criar algo que tirasse a dor de uma rejeição!

Será que Chikage conheceria algo do gênero? Ele parecia uma caixinha de feitiços uteis! Imaginava quanta coisa ele não teria aprendido vendo seu tio testar os diversos feitiços que criava. O que tinha suas vantagens e óbvias desvantagens, sabia das mortes terríveis que eles podiam ocasionar e que muitos bruxos acabavam vítimas de suas próprias invenções (se não se enganava, a mãe de suas colegas havia morrido desse jeito...). Com certeza, não era uma profissão muito segura. Teria Chikage visto a morte do tio adotivo? Ele apenas dissera que ele havia morrido por causa de "um feitiço que deu errado", mas não mencionara se estava por perto ou não.

E falando em Chikage, onde ele estava?

Girou a cabeça, vasculhando o quarto com o olhar, mas ele estava do mesmo jeito de quando entrara. Vazio, frio e escuro. Voltou a esfregar o rosto, tentando espantar os resquícios de sono, quando percebeu os embrulhos no pé da cama. Presentes de Natal.

"Dormi tanto a ponto dos presentes já estarem aqui?" – pensou, lembrando que os elfos normalmente os colocavam na cama por volta das 8 horas.

Colocou os pés para fora da cama, tencionando levantar-se, mas parou ao reconhecer o embrulho roxo do presente que comprara para Chikage. Inclinando um pouco o corpo, percebeu que além do dele, havia outros pacotes menores. De quem seriam? Curioso, Draco pegou um dos pacotes. Pansy. Por que isso não lhe surpreendia? O outro era de Emilie. Klein, Austen, Rosier, Zabini. Todos sonserinos, todos aqueles com quem ele mais tinha contato, todos de meninas, com exceção dele e Zabini.

E se todos eram de sonserinos, onde estavam os presentes dos seus amigos? Contou todos mais uma vez. Não, nada, nem sequer um cartão de alguém. Estranho, Chikage era tão dado com todo mundo, com certeza tinha amigos! Tinha, não? Não podia simplesmente não haver ninguém do lado de fora! Ele não falava nada sobre Zefir ou o Japão, mas tinha que ter alguém ali, certo? Pelo menos alguém!

"_Tenho meus amigos. São uma boa família_" ele lembrava de Chikage ter dito quando lhe contara que vivia num orfanato após a morte de seu tio adotivo. Mas que amigos eram esses que não mandavam nem um cartão de natal?

Ou, quem sabe, as corujas estivessem atrasadas! Afinal, há anos a neve não era tão intensa. Elas poderiam ter se atrasado. Sim, poderiam, mas... o Japão não estava 6 horas a frente? Será que haviam mandado mais tarde para chegar na hora certa? Será que eles eram japoneses?

Forçou a memória, percebendo que nunca tinha visto Chikage receber nem sequer uma coruja! Era como se não houvesse nada, nem ninguém!

Seria isso possível?

Chikage nunca haviam conversado sobre seus amigos, mas isso não significava que não houvesse outros amigos! Quem sabe, isso fosse só um reflexo do fato dele também não ser o tipo de pessoa que saia falando de si mesmo? Fora a vez que lhe perguntara sobre seu sangue, não se lembrava de alguma vez ele ter comentado alguma coisa realmente pessoal. Ele apenas respondia a perguntas, e de forma bastante vaga.

Só que Draco não era de fazer perguntas.

Assim, não era realmente estranho que ele nada soubesse do amigo, era? Poderia ser que eles apenas não comemorassem o Natal, não? Realmente, nada sabia sobre esses tais "amigos", não sabia quem eram, não sabia nem quantos eram, não sabia seus nomes, onde os conhecera, há quanto tempo conviviam, se eram mais velhos ou mesmo se eram orientais.

Não sabia de nada.

Contou mais uma vez os presentes apenas para constatar que realmente não havia nenhum de fora.

Poderiam esses amigos não existir?

Contudo, porque estava tão encanado com isso? Não sabia nada sobre eles, mas o que sabia sobre o próprio Chikage? O que sabia de fato? Sabia que ele nascera, mas não crescera no Japão, que ele não entendia Herbologia e não gostava de História, mas era muito bom em Feitiços e Poções, sabia que ele gostava de ler, mas não lia muito, dormia pouco, gostava de animais, de dias ensolarados e que era mestiço (coisa que Draco não tinha muita certeza de ser verdade. Aquela história de encontrar a mãe na escola, mas nunca vê-la era muito mal contada e ao loiro parecia apenas uma desculpa para elevá-lo a condição de mestiço. O que era estranho, visto que o amigo não parecia fazer distinção de sangue, mas muito lógico).

E o que mais?

Nada. Não sabia nada sobre o amigo.

Há dois meses convivia direto com ele e nada sabia fora informações banais.

Recolocou os sapatos, levantando-se em seguida, massageando os ombros. Onde estaria Chikage? E por que estava tão fissurado nele?

– Será que você não tem mais _ninguém _que queria arrastar para fora nesse frio?

Draco sobressaltou-se e olhou para os lados antes de perceber que a voz chorosa vinha do lado de fora e pertencia a Grach.

- Não seja mole, Robert. É Natal! Você vai mesmo fazer pouco do meu trabalho de vir até aqui só para te chamar? – brincou Lindsay Peterson, ela parecia animada, sua voz estava meio cantada e logo ela começou a cantar alguma ridícula música de Natal e, conhecendo Lind, ela estava agora com os braços em volta dos ombros de um Grach mal humorado. Ele odiava cantar e chamar a atenção. Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, Lind o adorava! Draco dizia que ela parecia uma irmã chateando o irmãzinho pelo puro prazer de fazê-lo.

Sorriu de leve ao pensar que se Pansy o ouvisse chamando a garota de Lind teria um ataque! Ela não suportava a loira, mas como não o fazer se o melhor amigo desta dividia quarto com ele? Brian Kinney era o amigo/candidato a marido de Lindsay desde pequeno, mas pareciam determinados a frustrar suas famílias. E não apenas quanto ao casamento. Não era segredo para ninguém que mesmo sendo filhos de famílias tradicionais os dois não davam a mínima para ideias envolvendo pureza sanguínea. E era exatamente por isso que ela passava seu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts. Com o Lord do lado de fora, eles eram apenas mais dois dos que viam-se diante de um dilema: suas famílias ou seus desejos? Brian há muito já havia tomado sua decisão.

Foi só quando a voz dela sumiu pela escada que Draco se deu conta! Que horas eram? Lind nunca levantava cedo! E muito menos o faria em pleno dia 25 de dezembro! Puxou a manga do casaco, fitando o relógio esquecido. Onze horas da manhã! Onze horas! Como dormira tanto assim? Girou o corpo mais uma vez, como que esperando ver Chikage em algum canto. Poderia parecer idiotice, mas o oriental tinha um verdadeiro dom para aparecer e desaparecer ou manter-se em um mesmo lugar sem ninguém perceber que, por um segundo, Draco teve esperanças de vê-lo ali. Mas ele continuava sozinho.

Abriu a porta do dormitório e desceu as escadas quase correndo. Não sabia dizer porque, talvez não houvesse um porque, mas estava preocupado. Subitamente preocupado. Chikage sair por aí no meio da noite era normal, desde sua primeira semana Nott reclamava dos sumiços do colega, mas Chikage havia dito que isso acontecia porque ele tinha problemas para dormir, o que o deixava com fome e ele não conseguia dormir de barriga vazia. Só que tudo tem limite! Ninguém fica mais de 5 horas andando por aí numa manhã gelada de Natal esperando o sono chegar!

Adentrou o Salão Comunal andando a passos rápidos, mas não precisou procurar muito. Bastou um olhar em direção a lareira para ver Chikage sentado no sofá de sempre, o mais perto possível do fogo, os joelhos flexionados próximos ao peito, os pés sobre a poltrona. Usava um grande gorro de lã verde escuro, um casaco enorme e grosso, meias e luvas de lã e um cachecol que quase lhe cobria a boca. Nas mãos, próximas a boca, ele segurava uma caneca cheia de um liquido marrom fervendo, a fumaça fazendo aspirais no ar frio enquanto ele o soprava devagar, tentando beber o chocolate muito quente. Seus lábios tinham uma coloração levemente azulada.

– Olá, Feliz Natal! – ele disse, a voz totalmente rouca, o sorriso vivo como sempre – Tempinho gelado, não?

– O que você fez? Saiu lá fora sem casaco? Parece que está congelando aí – Draco perguntou, aproximando-se do amigo.

– E realmente estou – e como para provar isso seu corpo tremeu mesmo que seus lábios tomassem mais um gole do líquido quente – Servido? Peguei um estoque de chocolate quente na cozinha.

– Não, obrigado – respondeu o loiro, sentando no encosto do sofá – Onde você estava?

Chikage fitou o fogo, o que fez Draco pensar se ele estava questionando-se qual seria a melhor resposta. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que o amigo mentiria para ele e preferiu que ele não dissesse nada a que mentisse. Então a voz rouca soou novamente – Fui visitar meu irmão e perdi a hora. Quase congelei. Tomei um banho quente, mas quase desisti quando lembrei que teria que tirar as roupas. Ainda não sinto meus dedos direito.

– Visitar seu irmão? – perguntou, e ante ao aceno positivo que recebeu - Mas como? Dumbledore lhe deu permissão para sair? E com esse frio?

– Foi uma concessão especial não pedida devido ao Natal.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da resposta, um monte de perguntas passando por sua mente antes que ele se decidisse por uma. Quando falou, Chikage tinha a caneca nos lábios.

– Não sabia que tinha um irmão.

– Tenho sim. Mais velho. Nunca contei?

– Não.

– Hum... acho que é porque não falo muito dele – respondeu com um dar de ombros indiferente. Mas seus olhos traíam o tom banal que ele queria dar ao assunto.

– Você não costuma falar muito sobre ninguém em especial. Isso é meio estranho, não acha? – questionou o loiro, tentando não soar inquisitivo. Havia aprendido com seu pai como fazer perguntas que deviam ser respondidas, mas não queria colocar Chikage conta a parede, queria que o amigo falasse porque queria que Draco soubesse.

– Acho que tem razão – foi a resposta que recebeu. Ele tentou olhar nos olhos verdes, mas estes estavam pregados no fogo – Mas sabe, falar daqueles que amamos e não estão aqui apenas faz com que a saudade aumente. Você não acha?

Não, ele não achava.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Manhã de Natal significava presentes, suéteres tricotados a mão, ceia, guerra de bolas de neve e conversas jogadas fora a beira da lareira.

Por isso, Harry normalmente acordava de bom humor no Natal e assim permanecia. Adorava a ceia que os elfos preparavam e gostava do clima no Castelo, para ser perfeito, só faltava a presença de Mione, que havia viajado com seus pais.

Infelizmente, além da falta da amiga, aquele ano também não contaria com a tradicional guerra de bolas de neve, pois a tempestade do lado de fora estava forte demais para qualquer um pensar em sair do Castelo. Harry se perguntou como as corujas tiveram força de trazerem seus presentes sem atraso e teve um excelente café da manhã! Mais uma vez Dumbledore resolvera unir as mesas, juntando os poucos que haviam permanecido no Castelo (12 alunos: 4 grifinórios, 2 corvinais, 1 lufa-lufa e 5 sonserinos). Fora muito bom! Muitos professores não estavam na escola e mesmo sendo muito estranho comer junto de Snape e Filch, Harry estava feliz.

Ele já estava se servindo quando percebeu a chegada da corvinal Liz Swan e três sonserinos. Percebeu que um deles era a loira que normalmente acompanhava Brian Kinney (um sonserino que por algum motivo desconhecido ajudava Colin vez ou outra – Harry não conseguia acreditar quando soube!) e a outra era uma bela morena, a mesma pela qual muitos garotos suspiravam, mas com a qual nunca falavam. Harry não sabia seu nome (achava que era Al-alguma-coisa Rosier) da mesma forma como não sabia o nome do menino mais novo (devia ter uns 13 anos) que vinha junto delas, um rapaz com cabelo cor de palha, franzino e um pouco mal-humorado. Mas talvez isso se devesse ao fato da loira (Peterson, ele lembrou!) estar com os braços em volta de seus ombros. Eles chegaram e cumprimentaram todos, Peterson com visível entusiasmo. Todos conversavam, mas Harry não saberia dizer sobre o que falaram. Depois da chegada dos colegas, seus olhos não deixaram o prato enquanto sua mente se ocupava diante da possibilidade de ver Malfoy e o que faria quando o loiro cruzasse a porta. Mas este não veio, assim como um certo japonês também resolveu não aparecer. Os dois únicos que não tomaram café.

E Harry preferiria passar uma tarde junto de Snape a admitir que isso o deixara irritado.

Entretanto, Gina percebeu e preferindo fingir que nada notou, deixou a manhã transcorrer normalmente até o delicioso aroma do almoço atrai-los novamente ao Salão Principal. Eles desciam as escadas junto de um Neville empolgado que contava que a tarde ajudaria a professora Sprout a cuidar de umas tais Begônias, pois o frio estava muito intenso para elas. Ele estava tão concentrado falando que não percebeu que os risinhos dos amigos vinham das caretas que Rony fazia ao imitar alguém com frio, mas ele sempre parava quando Neville olhava para trás, o que fazia com que um silêncio caísse sobre eles, enquanto Harry e Gina tentavam conter risadas. Foi num desses silêncios que eles ouviram as vozes de duas pessoas conversando, bem embaixo da escada onde estavam.

– Não entendo meus pais, realmente não entendo. Por que cometer o mesmo erro 15 anos depois? Isso é burrice! – reclamou uma garota, que Harry percebeu ser Peterson, a famosa sonserina que, mesmo usando o uniforme da Casa Verde, era constantemente vista com alunos da Corvinal – Já disse para eles que não volto para casa até que eles me aceitem como sou. Nem que eu tenha que fugir e viver num bairro trouxa!

– Então é melhor começar a estudar Estudos dos Trouxas – disse a sonserina morena que Harry não conseguia lembrar o nome de jeito nenhum – Vai por mim, daqui há 20 anos seus pais serão os mesmos. Eles são muito cabeça dura. Não entendo porque você e Brian não começam a sair! Isso facilitaria muito as coisas para os dois – ponderou a outra – Vocês são melhores amigos e ele é gente boa! Só gosta da fama de ruim e insensível, mas sempre ajuda os outros quando pensa que não estamos vendo.

– Não vou... – ela começou a responder, mas sua frase foi interrompida quando percebeu a presença do quarteto grifinório. A morena os olhou feio, mas Peterson disse um educado "Feliz Natal" e afastou-se sem olhar para trás.

– Adoro os Natais daqui, mas seria tão melhor se não houvesse nenhum sonserino no caminho – reclamou Gina, assim que os quatro se viram sozinhos novamente, recebendo um sinal de concordância por parte de Rony. Harry também ia concordar, mas foi surpreendido pelas palavras de Neville.

– Também não gosto muito deles, mas com toda essa guerra lá fora, imaginei que mais deles fossem ficar aqui – disse o rapaz, de cabeça baixa – Claro que todos estamos sofrendo com os sumiços e perseguições, mas eles ainda são perseguidos pelos próprios colegas, né? O Kinney, por exemplo, soube que nem volta mais para casa. Minha avó contou que agora ele vive na casa dos Novotny, que são quase todos mestiços e Lufa-Lufa. Ela foi lá esta semana e ele estava lá. Brincando na rua com garotos trouxas! Enquanto a irmã dele é Comensal. Deve ser bem difícil essa situação. Sem falar do Newton, a família inteira apareceu morta mês passado! É muito tenso isso. Nós estamos sofrendo a maior pressão também, mas pelo menos não dividimos quarto com os assassinos de nossas famílias.

– Você anda bem por dentro do que está acontecendo – mencionou Gina. E era verdade, desde o ano anterior Neville estava mais do que decidido a lutar nessa guerra e vinha colhendo muitas informações. Mas era Natal e eles não queriam falar na guerra. Era Natal e a perda de Sirius se fazia ainda mais presente e Harry queria apenas esquecer de tudo. Só que não conseguia. As palavras do colega, somadas as da sonserina loira não saiam de sua cabeça. Harry nunca antes tinha parado para pensar na situação das famílias dos Comensais, muito menos na daqueles que haviam efetivamente mudado de lado. Nunca antes tinha parado para pensar que havia aqueles que não desejavam seguir Voldemort mais uma vez, mas o faziam por temerem ameaças, nem na situação que os filhos destes viviam nas Masmorras. Muitos ali eram aprendizes de Comensais, mas e aqueles que não eram?

Harry nunca tinha parado para pensar no "outro lado" ou nas pessoas envolvidas com ele.

Isso não era certo era?

Ele sabia o quanto doía perder alguém, ele sabia até bem demais o que a guerra causava. Ele sentira a rejeição. No ano anterior, quando brigara com seus colegas de quarto, sentiu-se mal e sozinho. Sentiu-se injustiçado. Era tanta coisa acontecendo e ele era só um adolescente! Ele deveria ter outros problemas com os quais se preocupar, ele não deveria ficar se preocupando com guerras e mortes e profecias.

Pensou em seus pais, em Sirius, em Lupin. Na dor que deveria ter sido para o ex-professor descobrir que _ele _havia sido tido como o espião, na dor em perder todos aqueles que amava ao mesmo tempo. Eram amigos que a guerra separara. Harry pensava muito nisso, mas nunca pensava que a mesma situação poderia acontecer com os membros da casa de Slyterim. Para Harry, eles sempre seriam Comensais. Sempre. Mesmo que Andromeda Tonks tenha sido uma sonserina, mesmo que Peterson e Kinney fossem sonserinos.

Então por um momento pensou no que eles deveriam sentir. Mesmo que não fossem projetos de Comensais eram vistos como tais. Harry odiaria estar no lugar deles. E mesmo que sua mente quisesse dizer "eles mereceram, pois são sonserinos", Harry se lembrava que ele mesmo quase fora um. Mas ele escolhera não ser, não poderiam eles terem feito o mesmo?

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que mais uma vez perdeu o rumo da conversa de seus amigos, só percebendo que estava no Salão Principal quando seus olhos foram imediatamente capturados pelos olhos cinza de Malfoy e, como vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias, foi impossível não sentir raiva ao mirar as íris cor de tempestade. Foram segundos bastante tensos nos quais Harry não sabia se saia ou se azarava o loiro, mas antes que ele decidisse um Kakinouchi muito animado saldou-os com um alegre "Feliz Natal", acompanhado de Dumbledore que, como o oriental, também usava um gorro vermelho de Papai Noel e ostentava um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Logo mais os alunos restantes chegaram e o almoço teve início, e teria sido bom ver Filch meio bêbado, Hagrid e Kakinouchi cantando músicas natalinas em um tom desafinado, a professora Trelawney tentando fazer previsões diante de um Snape e uma McGonnagal insatisfeitos. Teria sido realmente bom se não fossem os olhos tempestade de Malfoy, se não fossem os sorrisos que este trocava com o japonês a seu lado, se não fossem os dedos entrelaçados das mãos de ambos. Kakinouchi conversava com todos e ria, Malfoy não participava do assunto, mas sorria discretamente para o amigo e visivelmente desviava os olhos do moreno.

Tão incomodado estava, que Harry demorou para notar três coisa: Malfoy não estava olhando para ele, não estava comendo e tinha olheiras, que na pele clara ficavam muito mais evidentes.

Isso não era bom sinal. Se tudo isso significasse que Malfoy estava mal ou com algum problema, sua síndrome de herói iria atacar e ele ia ficar preocupado! Como já estava ao notar que a sua volta, metade dos alunos tinha sua família marcada ou desaparecida ou os dois. Nas emoções escondidas por trás dos sorrisos, expressões abatidas. Mas ele não podia pensar nisso! Porque ele não podia deixar que sua raiva por Malfoy se transformasse em pena. Ele não podia permitir que Malfoy despertasse nele outra coisa além de ira!

E enquanto tentava acreditar que tudo não passava de uma encenação por parte do loiro Harry não pode deixar de pensar, pela primeira vez, que talvez aquela guerra toda não afetasse profundamente só o "lado do bem".

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Fitou a neve que batia com força na janela. Nunca vira um fim de ano mais frio! Os jornais falavam do natal mais frio dos últimos anos, e dessa vez eles pareciam ter mesmo razão! Era como o calor escaldante de todos os dias de sua infância. Todo dia era o dia mais quente do ano, mas quando efetivamente _era _o dia mais quente todo mundo sabia. E eles nem precisavam de termômetros para saber que a temperatura ultrapassara os 45ºC. Agora Chikage também não precisava de um para saber que a tempestade de neve que parecia ter estacionado sobre suas cabeças deixava-os com uma sensação térmica que beirava o congelamento!

Acertou o cachecol mais uma vez, por puro reflexo, estava desacostumado ao frio. Haviam sido poucos os invernos congelantes que vivera e mais raros ainda aqueles dos quais se lembrava. Na verdade, possuía apenas uma lembrança dele brincando na neve quando criança, mesmo tendo nascido numa região fria como o norte japonês, cuja temperatura média de janeiro era de -8,5ºC. Depois que saíra de lá quantas vezes vislumbrara a paisagem branca?

Uma vantagem, já que era naturalmente sensível ao frio. Ele também gostava da cor branca. Gostava do contraste das terras congeladas em relação a terra na qual crescera, terra seca cujos invernos eram altamente quentes. Diferente da terra sem estação alguma na qual atualmente vivia.

- Se continuar assim, quero ver como todos vão voltar – Chikage pensou alto. Com uma tempestade daquelas, seria impossível que os alunos voltassem ao Castelo. Pelo menos pelo caminho tradicional. Haveria chance das aulas serem adiadas? Faltavam dois dias para o fim das férias de inverno – Que pena... ter o dormitório só para mim é tão legal. Brianc e Nott definitivamente não vão com a minha cara.

E não iam mesmo! Já perdera a conta de quantas pequenas travessuras tinham tentado aprontar com ele sem nenhum sucesso. Nott e Crabbe, na verdade, Brianc parecia ter optado por ignorá-lo nas últimas semanas. Isso deveria incomodá-lo da mesma forma que as brincadeiras deveriam chateá-lo, mas não. Até porque perto do que Kiddzu ou mesmo Wruakj aprontavam com ele, Nott e qualquer outro eram tão insignificantes. Suas travessuras tão infantis!

Afastou-se da janela, retomando sua caminhada ruma a Enfermaria. Não devia ter passado também o Ano Novo no cemitério. Tantas horas sob a neve e ele conseguira a tradicional gripe de início do ano. A diferença era que esse ano não havia Erick para lhe esperar com chá quente e poções revigorantes. E a febre o pegara legal.

Caminhava distraído, tão alheio a tudo que só percebeu que passara reto pela Enfermaria ao deparar-se com Pirraça bem a sua frente, empenhado em assustar os desavisados com sua nova e irritante música de fim de ano. Com ele não foi diferente.

No entanto, assim que o poltergaist viu o japonês, seus olhos inflaram até ficarem redondos demais, as palavras mortas antes mesmo de serem pronunciadas.

– Hellow, Pirraça. Feliz Ano Novo! – Chikage disse com um aceno simpático, mas o poltergeist o olhou como se este fosse mais um dos animais de Hagrid: algo potencialmente perigoso, mas ao qual o meio-gigante teimava em chamar de "muito mau compreendido".

– Feliz Ano Novo, Kakinou – Pirraça enfim se decidiu por dizer, tirando o chapéu e fazendo uma mesura exagerada.

– Divertindo-se? – perguntou o sonserino, o sorriso de sempre parecendo incomodar o poltergeist. Pirraça flutuou um pouco para trás, antes de responder:

– Apenas passeando por aí, até mais ver, Kakinou – e desapareceu depressa por trás da parede mais próxima. Chikage riu achando graça do receio do fantasma. De todos, Pirraça era o último que ele esperava que o evitasse. Sorte que ninguém tinha percebido isso ainda, pois o poltergeist fazia questão de evitar ao máximo cruzar seus caminhos com o do japonês. Uma pena, Chikage o achava realmente engraçado, com um humor meio sádico, mas para quem estava acostumado com Maxxcy, Pirraça não passava de uma inocente criança travessa. E talvez fosse isso mesmo.

A ideia veio do nada, mas de repente ele achou que seria engraçado dar um susto no poltergeist. Não seria nada diferente do que ele próprio fazia! O que Pirraça pensaria se o encontrasse de novo? Um susto pequeno, apenas um "oi", nada mais. Algo totalmente indolor. E não era como se o fantasma pudesse morrer de um ataque cardíaco! Forçou a memória buscando o que havia atrás da parede pelo qual ele sumira, se era outro corredor ou uma sala e que outro corredor a cruzaria e correu para lá. Seria divertido.

Criança. Ele também era uma criança. Uma criança sem infância que também adorava travessuras.

Mas Pirraça não estava no corredor.

– Que droga! – exclamou divertido, achando graça de si mesmo. 16 anos completos, o mundo se acabando e ele brincando de pega-pega com um fantasma...

– AAHHH! – Chikage se assustou, virando a cabeça para trás ao ouvir o grito de susto de outro colega. Pelo visto, Pirraça encontrara outro aluno para infernizar. Iniciou uma meia volta, mas antes que desse um passo a frente sentiu um impacto forte que o jogou no chão.

– Trevo! – ele ainda ouviu alguém gritar antes de abrir os olhos e encarar o alto rapaz de olhos castanhos esverdeados caído a sua frente. Por isso sentira ser atropelado, o outro era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que ele!

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, levantando-se agilmente do chão frio, num movimento quase dançado de tão suave, estendendo a mão em seguida para o outro para que ele também pudesse se erguer – Ei, tudo bem? – voltou a questionar ao não ouvir resposta alguma. O menino continuava com os olhos arregalados fitando fixamente algo a sua frente. Virou o rosto para trás, mas nada viu além de um corredor cheio de salas, a maioria fechada – Ei, o que houve? Olá?

– Neville! – ao ouvir o chamado Chikage ergueu a cabeça, mas manteve na mesma posição, uma mão meio estendida, a outra apoiada no joelho. Atrás do rapaz caído, dois outros chegavam – Neville, tudo bem?

– Não, Trevo escapou – choramingou o rapaz ainda no chão e os olhos verdes de Chikage cruzaram com os verdes de Harry.

– Quem é Trevo? – perguntou ao ruivo recém-chegado enquanto a mão estendida finalmente era aceita pelo colega no chão. Longbotton era realmente pesado, pensou enquanto o ajudava a levantar.

– O sapo dele – Rony respondeu, meio ofegante – Pirraça nos assustou e ele fugiu.

– Fugiu? – isso era raro, dificilmente animais de estimação bruxos fugiam, pois costumavam ser muito mais inteligentes do que os domesticados por trouxas.

- Ele vive fugindo! – lamentou-se o grifinório, finalmente de pé – Vou levar um século para achá-lo depois.

– Ele deve estar em uma dessas salas – Chikage respondeu, sentindo uma pequena pontada de culpa. Ele que desviara o poltergeist de seu caminho – A maioria está fechada, então não deve ser tão difícil encontrá-lo.

– Mas não posso passar a tarde procurando-o – lamentou-se o moreno – Prometi a professora Sprout que estaria na Estufa 4 daqui a pouco! Com esta neve toda, as Begônias morrem se não forem bem agasalhadas.

Chikage não se lembrava bem o que eram Begônias (alguma coisa com flores, talvez... ou quem sabe algo com dentes. Como a Mimosa de Draco), mas um simples olhar para fora justificaria a necessidade de qualquer planta de ser agasalhada, assim como a certeza que num castelo de pedra a umidade formava muitos lugares úmidos extremamente agradáveis a um sapo. Outro rápido olhar pelo corredor e ele teve certeza que levaria muito tempo para o grifinório encontrar seu sapo sozinho.

E nem Potter, nem Weasley pareciam dispostos a se oferecer para procurar o animal com ele.

– É um sapo comum, não? – perguntou Chikage, recebendo um aceno de cabeça – Então eu ajudo você a procurá-lo. Se começarmos já, pode ser que o encontremos antes de você precisar correr para a estufa.

– Por que você faria isso? – Harry perguntou, intrigado, antes que Neville tivesse chance de responder.

– Por que não faço a menor ideia de para que as Begônias servem e prefiro que ele vá ajudar a professora a eu topar com ela no meio do caminho e ser arrastado no seu lugar – explicou o sonserino com um sorriso, acrescentando – Também não tenho nada para fazer no momento. Estava só andando sem rumo mesmo. Não me custa nada procurar... qual o nome do sapo?

– Trevo. Você faria isso mesmo? – Neville perguntou esperançoso. Já havia conversado vez ou outro com o japonês e uma vez ele até lhe ajudara, lhe devolvendo as lições que tinha perdido. Neville gostava de Chikage e tal oferta apenas o fez admirar mais ainda o colega.

– Sem problemas!

– Mas e se vocês demorarem para achá-lo? – perguntou Rony.

– Hum... Eu continuo procurando e fico com ele até poder entregá-lo a você – Chikage respondeu, sorrindo largamente – Viu, fácil!

– Muito obrigado! – Neville agradeceu. Quantas pessoas se ofereciam para procurar Trevo? E nem amigos eles eram! – Nem sei nem como agradecer...

– Não liga para isso...

– Acho que seria mais fácil Rony e eu o procurarmos com você. Nós conhecemos Trevo – ofereceu Harry, num impulso, ignorando a cara de Rony.

Os três haviam se encontrando na escadaria, por acaso, pouco antes de Pirraça aparecer do nada cantando aquela música idiota. E ele realmente chegara a pensar em se oferecer para procurar Trevo, de verdade. Ele apenas não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de Neville dever favores a um sonserino! Apenas isso.

Se bem que não havia sido uma proposta inteligente. Não mesmo. Porque agora lá estavam os quatro vasculhando cada sala atrás de um sapo fujão enquanto ele poderia estar bem distante do sonserino irritante.

Mas a oferta foi aceita e agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era fingir ignorar o olhar acusador de Rony quando este foi literalmente cuspido para fora de um armário de vassouras junto com tudo o que havia dentro dele. E as risadas roucas do oriental que se curvava de rir de um Rony atirado no chão com um balde velho na cabeça. Pelo visto o armário não gostara nada de ter a cabeça de Rony lá dentro.

Engolindo as risadas diante do olhar assassino do ruivo, Harry disfarçou e tentou procurar Trevo embaixo de outro armário, que deu um solavanco e foi a vez de Harry quase cair no chão.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Neville, ao ver o armário continuar a tremer.

– Bom, pelo menos ele não te jogou longe! – respondeu Rony, ainda mal humorado e com os cabelos sujos de poeira. Nas mãos o balde que ele tirara da cabeça.

– Ah, você teve sorte – disse Chikage, dando um tapinha suave nas costas do ruivo – Ele poderia conter mais dentro dele do que apenas meia dúzia de baldes e vassouras.

– Ok, da próxima vez você abre os armários.

– Certo, combinado – respondeu o sonserino com um sorriso, enquanto juntava as vassouras do chão, abria cuidadosamente a porta do armário e as jogava lá dentro sem o menor cuidado, fechando a porta rapidamente – Esse Trevo, é sempre tão bom assim em se esconder?

– Sim, sempre. Ele adora fazer isso. Deve achar engraçado – Nevile respondeu olhando embaixo de uma carteira.

– Sabe, no próximo Natal, lhe darei uma coleira com identificação!

– Séria uma boa ideia – respondeu Rony, recolhendo o último balde expelido do armário – Isso com certeza nos pouparia muito tempo no futuro.

– Qual sua cor favorita, Neville? Para a coleira! Só não diga vermelho porque aí todos vão achar que ele é ela e vai que ele acaba complexado! Pobrezinho dele, nessa idade sendo confundido – Chikage brincou e os três riram, deixando muito óbvia a interação deles, o que chocava Harry.

Kakinouchi era um sonserino, por Merlim! Cadê o Rony que sempre falava sobre "confraternizar com o inimigo"? Cadê o Neville que temia os colegas maldosos da casa? E onde estava esse sapo? E porque o armário baixo não parava de tremer? – Hum... será que ele está aqui dentro? – Harry perguntou, apontando para o armário.

– Isso não me parece obra de um sapo – disse Rony, pensativo.

– É, melhor deixar isso para lá. Vamos procurar em outra sala? – Neville respondeu, mas Harry continuou olhando o armário com atenção. Encostou nele novamente e outro tremor aconteceu.

– Não sei. Definitivamente tem algo aqui dentro.

– E definitivamente não é um sapo.

– Acha que devemos abrir? – perguntou o ruivo com uma careta. Abrir armários já tinha se mostrado bastante desvantajoso para ele...

– Provavelmente é apenas um bicho-papão – Chikage respondeu com simplicidade, guardando os baldes que Rony lhe passava e fechando o armário cuspidor com força pela última vez – Melhor deixar ele aí e procurarmos em outro lugar.

– Concordo com Kainou – respondeu Neville no exato momento no qual o armário tremeu mais uma vez.

Harry olhou para o armário outra vez. Realmente, tinha todo a lógica em ser apenas um bicho-papão, mesmo que no mundo da magia muitas coisas fossem completamente ilógicas. Suspirou, concordando, mas outro sacolejar do armário atiçou sua curiosidade – Seja lá o que for, parece querer sair.

– Outro motivo para deixarmos esse armário aí – respondeu Chikage, passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados – Vamos, já olhamos cada canto dessa sala.

– Também acho melhor – Rony disse, mas ao passar por Harry seus olhos foram atraídos pelo armário outra vez. Sua mãe dizia que nunca era uma boa ideia deixar armários barulhentos em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo, abrir um sem certeza não era algo muito aconselhável – Vamos, Harry?

– E se Trevo estiver aqui dentro?

A pergunta deixou todos calados. Nenhum animal que se presasse entraria num armário já habitado, ao mesmo tempo que Trevo definitivamente não era um sapo normal e não batia muito bem das ideias.

– Será que devemos? – Neville perguntou, preocupado.

– Sim, afinal, um bicho-papão não é algo com o qual não saibamos lidar.

– Não seria melhor ter certeza? – Rony questionou. Os três estavam tão concentrados no armário que só perceberam que Chikage mantinha-se afastado quando ele disse:

– Duvido muito que Trevo esteja aí, acho melhor procurarmos em outro lugar.

– Quem não te conhece diria que você tem medo de bicho-papão, Kakichi – Harry disse provocador, ao ver a distancia que o outro tomava do armário, mas a resposta seguinte o surpreendeu.

– Eu disse que "provavelmente" era um, mas pode muito bem não ser. E acho que já passamos da idade de sairmos explorando e nos metendo em confusão por causa de um armário com chilique. Seria melhor, voltarmos a procurar Trevo e não darmos uma de detetives. Só isso.

– Nisso ele tem razão – Neville disse, já afastando-se, mas Rony, ainda com uma careta, voltou a perguntar:

– Acha que devemos abrir? Você está acostumado com bichos-papão, não, Harry?

– Não sei não... uma das primeiras coisas que se deve aprender sobre o mundo da magia é que "nada precisa ser o que parece". Acho melhor deixar esse armário aí –Chikage respondeu, recuando um passo para trás. E, ou Harry estava muito enganado, ou o japonês estava com medo? Com medo de algo tão simples? – Vamos embora?

– Vamos – concordou Neville, e Rony já ia em sua direção quando Harry disse:

– Bem, você tem razão, no entanto, todos concordamos que é quase certeza de que é apenas um bicho-papão. Não vejo mal, todos nós sabemos lançar um _Riddikulus_, não?

Ok, não era imaginação sua, Kakinouchi estava claramente desconfortável!

– Pode ser. Mas o "quase" não convence muito – retrucou o japonês.

– Ora vamos, não tem risco! No meu 3º ano, passei muito tempo com um bicho-papão, para aprender a conjurar o _Patrono_. É tranquilo, desde que saibamos que forma ele vai assumir – Harry respondeu tranquilamente, sua expressão em nada transparecendo o quanto estava saboreando a sensação de ver o sonserino oriental visivelmente inquieto. Inquieto por algo que em nada o incomodava. Isso lhe deu uma sensação de superioridade em relação a ele, por mais idiota que fosse e por mais que ele fosse se envergonhar dela mais tarde.

– Continuo não achando boa ideia – contrapôs o japonês, olhando para os lados, como se analisasse o lugar caso precisasse evadir-se da sala rapidamente – Ei, você aprendeu a conjurar _Patrono_s com um bicho-papão? E funciona? Achei que apenas o _Riddikulus_ os afetasse!

– Bichos-papões tomam a forma que você teme e no processo ficam vulneráveis aos mesmos contra-ataques – Harry explicou.

– Bom, não deixa de ser mais seguro – comentou Chikage com um dar de ombros e um passo para trás. Harry percebeu que nesses poucos minutos ele tinha se afastado uns bons cinco passos.

– Então... – o moreno continuou, aproximando novamente do armário que tremeu mais violentamente. Diante disso, Kakinouchi deu mais um passo para trás – E se Trevo estiver aqui atrás? O melhor seria abrir o armário antes de empurrá-lo.

– Ainda... não acho uma boa ideia – disse Chikage sem conseguir esconder o receio em sua voz. Ele estava com medo, isso era óbvio – Quer dizer, é um sapo! Eles _devem_ ter algum senso de autopreservação! Às vezes já até voltou sozinho.

– Ele nunca volta – Neville lembrou – Mas também não acho que ele se enfiaria aí.

– Pelo menos, já que estamos em quatro, seria fácil enfrentar o quer que esteja aí dentro – Rony disse, como se pensasse em voz alta.

– Eu continuo discordando. Afinal, nem temos certeza do que tem aí dentro e eu não acho uma boa ideia descobrirmos. E, sinceramente, acho que estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Então, se vocês vão ficar aqui, discutindo o abre-não-abre eu vou procurar o sapo em outra sala sapo – opôs-se o japonês, segurando firmemente a alça da mochila (porque ele estava com uma mochila em plenas férias?) e dando mais um passo para longe, dessa vez, rumo a porta.

– Quem vê, até acredita que está com medo, Kakiou – Harry provocou.

– Bem, eu estou com medo. Na verdade, eu _detesto_ bichos-papão. Se tem uma coisa que eu não enfrento é esse serzinho malandro. E se vocês vão mesmo abrir este armário eu vou fazer o caminho contrário e dar o fora daqui agora mesmo.

– Você tem medo de bicho-papão? – perguntaram Neville e Rony ao mesmo tempo, surpresos – Ah, cara, tudo bem que eles assustam, mas do jeito que você tem imaginação, deveria lidar super fácil com eles!

– Mas não lido, não! Prefiro enfrentar dementadores, dragões, gigantes, lobisomens, acromântulas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Não bichos-papão. E não quero estar aqui quando esse armário for aberto. Não mesmo. Portanto, bye bye, sayonara, tchau pra quem fica, eu estou vazando.

– Ora, sabemos que ele não é das criaturas mais meigas e fáceis do mundo, mas está longe de ser _perigosa_. Principalmente levando em conta que seu poder é assustar apenas, algo que surte muito efeito se ele nos pegar de surpresa, mas uma vez que saibamos que se trata de um... Crianças tem medo dele! – disse Harry de forma quase arrogante – Por que não fica e treina? Se estivermos em quatro, ele fica confuso e fica muito mais fácil lidar com ele.

– Não, obrigado. Eu quero estar bem longe quando ele escapulir daí e... o sapo! – disse Chikage de repente, a varinha em punho (mas ela estava no bolso de sua calça, não?) e um _accio_ perfeito atingiu Trevo e o trouxe as mãos do japonês – Aqui! Peguei – disse o oriental sorrindo, o sapo bem firme entre suas mãos – Maravilha! Ops, ele é fujão, não? – brincou, quando viu o sapo tentando escapar de suas mãos.

– Eu pego – disse um Neville sorridente, já pegando Trevo de volta, mas passando-o a Rony quando este o lembrou que ele não voltaria ao dormitório. Chikage ficou surpreso com a habilidade de Rony de segurar o sapo fujão, mas pensou que, ao dividir dormitório com Neville por cinco anos e meio, ele já deveria estar mais que acostumados a localizar e prender Trevo – Obrigado, Kainou. Trevo adoro fugir e eu sempre fico preocupado.

– Um bichinho rápido esse! Brianc, meu colega de quarto, tem um também, mas o dele só fica parado o dia inteiro com cara de tédio – disse Chikage, deixando os ombros caírem numa perfeita imitação! – Vamos voltar antes que o percamos de novo? – perguntou com um sorriso maior que o de costume. Rony assentiu e os três caminharam em direção a porta, sem perceber o ar de decepção de Harry.

Não que o moreno não soubesse que não era certo querer forçar o sonserino a ficar frente a frente com algo que ele temia, mas depois de tanta reticencia, ficava difícil não sentir vontade de saber qual a forma que o bicho-papão adquiriria para ele temê-lo tanto. Afinal, Kakinouchi ainda tinha um ar bastante superior em volta de si e mesmo que Harry o achasse um idiota, e o odiasse quase tanto quanto Malfoy, e definitivamente não queria saber nada sobre ele, sua reação fora no mínimo curiosa. Harry não queria _machucá-lo_, apenas...

Um barulho mais alto interrompeu seus pensamentos e o fez olhar para trás. Rony, que já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, também parou também diante do barulho, assim como Neville, mas Chikage, que por algum motivo havia ficado uns 10 passos atrás, ficou imóvel e pálido como um fantasma.

Um segundo estampido se seguiu e então aconteceu.

Chikage não estava mais com a varinha nas mãos e mexia distraído dentro da mochila, que devia estar sob o mesmo feitiço que a de Hermione, já que o braço dele estava praticamente lá dentro. Se amaldiçoando por ter baixado a guarda e ainda completamente paralisado, ele ouviu o segundo golpe que forçou definitivamente a porta do velho armário que não aguentou e abriu.

Sim, eles estavam certos, era um simples bicho-papão, um ser relativamente fácil de derrotar, mas que podia ser altamente traiçoeiro se a pessoa fosse pega de surpresa. Chikage não fora pego de surpresa, mas parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se mover.

Mesmo encoberto por tanto cabelo Harry pode ver os olhos verdes arregalados e o medo, medo puro e instintivo, retratados nas íris verdes. E atrás do oriental um rapaz estava parado

Antes mesmo de olhar para trás Chikage parecia já saber exatamente o que o aguardava.

Seu medo, tão perceptível a qualquer um, parecia ter paralisado os outros colegas também. Nem Harry, nem Rony, nem Neville, conseguiram se mexer nos segundos que se passaram, arrastados como se estivessem em câmera lenta. Um silêncio pesado instaurado em todo o cômodo.

Talvez por isso o som de um passo sendo dado sobressaltou os três e agora o bicho-papão estava um passo mais próximo.

Tal percepção pareceu enfim despertar o sonserino que virou o rosto, seus olhos sendo atraídos lentamente pelos olhos azuis do adolescente atrás de si.

Muito lentamente ele olhou para trás.

O silêncio da sala quebrado quando Chikage gritou.

Não foi um grito apenas, não foi um grito de susto, não foi um grito de medo, foi algo muito mais profundo. O som parecia sair de dentro da alma do garoto e ele deu diversos passos para trás, encostando-se na parede e escorregando para o chão, a mochila aberta caída onde ele anteriormente estava, espalhando no chão livros e pergaminhos, além de diversos fracos e objetos estranhos. Contudo, ninguém reparou nisso. Agora sentado no chão, Chikage parecia estar tendo um ataque, a cabeça abaixada, as mão enluvadas enroscando-se nos cabelos castanhos, a voz sumindo enquanto ele gritava a palavra "_iee_" sem parar.

E mesmo ele tendo dito que tinha medo aquilo não era medo, era pânico! Sem saber como reagir, tomados pela surpresa e pelo choque os grifinórios continuaram imóveis. E isso não era a coisa mais solidária a se fazer.

Mas eles continuavam tão imóveis quanto o adolescente que encarava o assustado sonserino no chão.

Era um rapaz alto, não tanto como Rony, mas alto o bastante para a pouca idade que devia ter. Parecia mais velho que Chikage, mas mais novo que os gêmeos Weasley. Tinha a pele morena, queimada pelo sol, o cabelo liso, mas rebelde, preso por um rabo de cavalo baixo, os fios negros mal passando os ombros. Suas roupas eram simples e trouxas, roupas de verão, seus olhos eram de um azul escuro profundo e miravam o japonês com enorme desprezo.

E Chikage continuava a se encolher, tremer e gritar.

Então o rapaz mexeu os lábios, sem produzir som algum, mas seus lábios formavam perfeitamente uma palavra conhecida, entretanto nunca ouvida por ninguém em Hogwarts.

Harry podia jurar, sem saber como, que ele tentara dizer "Chi-chan".

Quando a mão direita dele se ergueu no ar, como se ele a oferecesse ao jovem no chão, este encolheu-se ainda mais, como se quisesse fundir-se a parede. Ele parecia estar convidando-o a algo. Mas para o moreno parecia que ele o estava perdoando também.

E então sua pele começou a derreter, sem que sua expressão mudasse. Mesmo sem olhar diretamente para o homem os tremores de Chikage pareceram piorar e ele apertou os cabelos com mais força, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, soluçando desesperadamente.

Foi nesse momento que Harry conseguiu voltar a pensar e deu um passo adiante. Um, dois, três. Harry correu para a frente do homem, a varinha em punho, o feitiço na ponta da língua.

Não importava que ele não fizesse a menor ideia de como tornar um dementador ou Voldemort engraçado, Harry apenas avançara, sem pensar em nada além da necessidade de afastar o bicho-papão de Chikage.

Um poof foi ouvido e o rapaz moreno deu lugar a um dementador, isso lhe causou um calafrio, mas não o desmotivou de seu proposito, o que o paralisou foi outra coisa. Quando o dementador apareceu, Harry cometeu a besteira de olhar rapidamente o colega, preocupado, isso era algo que não deveria ter durado mais do que um segundo, mas o deixou completamente sem rumo por segundos longos demais.

Péssimo erro. O feitiço, a segundos de ser lançado, não escapou de seus lábios e mais uma vez o moreno se viu paralisado, dessa vez diante do único olho verde do sonserino que o encarava, aparecendo através do monte de cabelo espalhado. A sua volta o silêncio reinava novamente já que Chikage havia parado de gritar.

Mesmo que seus gritos ainda ecoassem nos ouvidos dos três grifinórios.

Apesar disso, havia um dementador na sala e não era inteligente ficar imóvel. Num rompente, ao sentir o frio característico da aproximação da criatura negra, Harry se virou, a mente buscando a lembrança que faria seu _patrono _aparecer, as palavras se formando em seus lábios...

– _VENON_! _VENON_! _VENON_! _VENON_! – Harry ouviu, as suas costas, Chikage gritar. E ele gritava sem parar, alto, o corpo tremendo, as mãos ainda agarrando firmemente a cabeça, o rosto escondido pelos cabelos rebeldes, os olhos verdes novamente fechados.

Harry não conhecia aquele feitiço (e, sem entender porque, duvidou que alguém ali conhecesse), mas não era preciso saber que apenas um teria sido muito mais que suficiente para acabar com o bicho-papão a sua frente. Já no primeiro feitiço o dementador explodiu e sucessivamente o mesmo ocorreu por mais três vezes.

Quando Chikage parou de gritar, tudo o quer havia na sala, além dos quatro estudantes, era uma imensa sombra preta que se espalhava pelo chão e dava tantos arrepios quanto a presença encapuzada do ser que ali se encontrava segundos antes.

Estavam imóveis mais uma vez, imersos num silêncio pesado e arrepiante, quebrado apenas pelo som da respiração descompassada do sonserino.

Por quanto tempo ficaram ali? Não sabia. Depois de um suspiro pesado Chikage se levantou, a postura meio curvada, o rosto ainda oculto pelos cabelos, agora mais bagunçados do que Harry jamais vira, apenas um único olho verde visível, o rosto molhado, mas os olhos agora secos. Vermelhos, vazios, perdidos e secos. E nada neles era transmitido.

E ao olhar para ele, Harry sentiu um arrepio que percorreu suas costas de cima a baixo.

Ele sabia que Chikage era forte, sabia que ele era... no mínimo diferente, mas foi ali, naquele momento, que Harry percebeu pela primeira vez o quanto, realmente, o japonês era _perigoso_.

Muito perigoso.

E Harry sentiu medo, um medo puro e verdadeiro que paralisou seu corpo por todo o tempo no qual Chikage levou para andar até sua mochila e pegá-la, recolhendo as coisas perdidas, mas parando no meio da tarefa, caindo novamente no chão sem forças.

Percebeu que, ainda que levemente, Chikage continuava a tremer.

Não era como se alguém se atrevesse a romper o silêncio instalado.

Minutos, tudo ocorrera em questão de minutos, minutos que passaram tão rápido como um filme acelerado ao mesmo tempo que deixava uma sensação de tensão típica de momentos longos e difíceis, intensificada pelo silêncio que reinava entre eles.

– Você está bem, Kakichi? – perguntou Rony assim que sentiu sua voz retornar, suas pernas, no entanto, não conseguindo dar os poucos passos que o separavam do colega no chão.

Ao ouvir a voz do ruivo, Chikage levantou a cabeça, que estava outra vez escondida entre os joelhos, contudo, diferente do que os grifinórios esperavam o sonserino não parecia estar chorando novamente. Não naquele momento.

– Estou. Estou bem – ele respondeu, a voz completamente rouca, o rosto sem expressão. Era a primeira vez que o moreno o via sem o enorme sorriso permanente e ele nunca teria imaginado o quanto a falta da alegria exagerado do outro o descaracterizava. Ali, sentado e visivelmente perturbado, Chikage simplesmente não parecia o mesmo aluno que o incomodava desde sua união a Malfoy.

Ele era baixo como uma menina, e parecia ainda menor naquela posição.

– Acho... que é melhor voltarmos... Está ficando tarde – Disse Harry, inseguro, pela simples necessidade de dizer algo, mesmo sem saber o que. A verdade é que ele estava assustado. Assustado e com medo. No chão, ocupando um grande espaço da sala, uma sombra disforme ainda podia ser vista e era impossível impedir o calafrio que subia novamente por sua espinha ao olhá-la e lembrar de como aquele simples bicho-papão fora completamente destruído. Não conseguia não pensar em qual seria o real alcance daquele feitiço, mas sentia que ele seria mais que suficiente para dar conta de algo muito maior e mais forte.

Sentiu o corpo tremer novamente ao lembrar do brilho nos olhos verdes. Medo. Era por isso que ele não conseguia se aproximar ou se mexer, ele ainda estava com medo.

– É... acho que sim – respondeu Chikage, erguendo-se e jogando a mochila meio aberta no ombro direito com movimentos lentos e pesados. Ele ainda estava visivelmente abalado.

Como haviam chegado naquela situação?

Todos em pé, sem palavras, sem ações, com uma enorme mancha no chão que um dia fora um ser vivo e agora nada mais era do que uma sombra.

Com outro suspiro pesado, Chikage puxou a varinha, dirigindo-se a mancha que era tudo o que restara do bicho-papão que ali havia habitado sabe-se lá por quanto tempo – Acho... acho que tenho que limpar isso... _Evanesco_ – disse com a varinha displicentemente apontada para o chão, a mancha negra desaparecendo no mesmo instante, mesmo que ainda bem fixada na mente dos grifinórios presentes. Agora nada mais restava – É, melhorou – disse tentando sorrir, sem muito êxito, a varinha voltando ao bolso traseiro – Onde está o sapo? Não o perdemos de novo, perdemos?

– Não, eu o coloquei no bolso – disse Rony, conferindo se Trevo se mantinha no mesmo lugar. Sim, ele estava – Er... como... como... você ainda parece um pouco pálido.

– Na verdade – e agora o sorriso começava a voltar, mesmo que ainda visivelmente forçado – eu sempre fui meio pálido demais. E como costumava ficar em lugares ensolarados e depois da fase camarão ambulante, mantive por muito tempo um tom meio moreno. Ah, Harry, valeu.

– Pelo quê? – perguntou o moreno sem entender.

– Por ter tomado a dianteira, por ter confundido o bicho-papão. Valeu mesmo – e havia algo muito errado ali. O agradecimento era sincero demais e o sorriso que mal se formava forçado demais e tudo aquilo era estranho demais.

– Cara, você parecia... estar tendo um ataque histérico – disse Neville sem se conter. A curiosidade que sentia sobre quem seria o rapaz moreno contida pela expressão vazia do colega.

– É. Imagino que assustei vocês, né? – sua voz estava rouca e quase sumida, o falso sorriso desaparecido.

– Quem era o homem moreno? – perguntou Rony, sem pensar, expondo toda a sua característica falta de tato para certos assuntos.

– Rony! – exclamou Harry. Claro que Harry também queria muito saber a resposta, mas sentia não ser a coisa mais sensata no momento. Kakinouchi parecia estar longe de poder responder essa pergunta. No entanto, foi surpreendido pela resposta do oriental:

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não é nenhum segredo na verdade – respondeu o japonês, balançando a mão direita num gesto de indiferença que não era refletido em seus olhos – Ele... Chiaki... era o meu irmão.

– Irmão?

– Você tem um irmão?

– Tinha, na verdade... Mais velho. Quase três anos mais velho.

– E o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou o ruivo, sem se conter uma vez mais. Harry, no entanto, achava que a resposta não seria das mais felizes, em sua mente, a imagem do homem derretendo voltava como que gravada a fogo.

– Ele morreu... há três anos – respondeu o sonserino, outro suspiro escapando de seus lábios, os olhos voltados para o chão, numa atitude completamente atípica – Ei, ei, não precisam fazer essa cara de "ai meu Deus, perguntei o que não devia, o que eu falo agora?" – e lá estava aquele falso sorriso, ainda tão forçado e pequeno que poderia nem ser visto – Faz tempo. Eu já aceitei. Apenas... não gosto quando bichos-papões tomam a forma dele... Mesmo que eu saiba que não é ele e que é apenas uma representação... Nem sempre a mente reage de acordo com os seus conhecimentos.

Tinha sentido. Muito sentido. Harry se perguntou se conseguiria atacar alguém que possuísse a aparência de seus pais ou Sirius. Não? Não conseguiria.

– Foi algum... acidente? – Neville deixou escapar, menos por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa. Um pensamento tomando forma em sua mente: como morrera o irmão de um bruxo tão forte como Kakinouchi?

– Sim, acidente – foi a resposta que recebeu e ela não esclarecia muita coisa, mas não era como se eles pudesse exigir mais do que isso. Não eram amigos e mesmo que fossem bastava olhar para o rosto do sonserino para saber que ele não tinha condições de fornecer mais explicações no momento.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

A torre da Grifinória estava vazia, o que não era surpresa uma vez que Neville estava nas estufas e Gina devia estar com a menina lufa-lufa. A lareira acesa era um convite tentador e Harry e Rony sentaram-se próximo a ela, ainda calados. Não tinham o que falar. Ou melhor, tinham tantos coisas que não sabiam por qual começar. Agora que alguns minutos haviam se passado, tudo parecia tão surreal! Harry sentia como se tivesse acordado de um sonho. Rony sentia como se tivesse passado por uma forte experiência. Aquilo tudo acontecera mesmo? Mas o sapo nas mão de Rony apenas confirmava que sim. Depois de deixaram a sala vazia, Kakinouchi despedira-se deles com um sorriso muito forçado e se afastara. Neville chegara a dar alguns passos em sua direção, mas estagnou quando ele apenas acenou para eles, sem se virar. Talvez ele quisesse ficar sozinho. Talvez eles não devessem tê-lo deixado ir daquele jeito. Harry sentia que devia ter dito algo, mas ainda não conseguia pensar no que diria. Ainda não sabiam se havia agido certo. Mas o que deveriam ter feito? Acompanhado o colega até as masmorras? Ficado com ele? Rony oferecera companhia mais de uma vez, sem que esta fosse aceita e não podiam obrigá-lo a isso, não eram amigos.

– Estou preocupado com ele – Rony conseguiu enfim sintetizar o que os dois pensavam, os gritos de Chikage ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.

– Também estou.

– Não entendo... O que aconteceu lá?

– Entendo tanto quanto você.

Rony brincou com a manga do suéter, tentando colocar em palavras o que sentia. As que saíram de seus lábios não eram a melhores.

– O irmão dele... eles não se parecem em nada, eu nunca diria que são irmãos.

É, eles não se pareciam mesmo.

– Foi impressão minha ou... o bicho-papão... ele... parecia estar derretendo antes de você avançar e o dementador aparecer – Rony lembrou-se. Ele queria perguntar como alguém podia morrer daquele jeito. Que acidente provocaria aquilo?

– Existem mesmo muitas formas de morrer – Harry refletiu, respondendo a pergunta não feita por Rony, mas que também o intrigava. Ele lembrava dos noticiários que via na casa dos tios, quantas mortes bestas existiam? E cruéis? E imprevisíveis? E mágicas? Pensou em seus pais, em Cedrico, na luz verde da maldição da morte, em Sirius e no manto que o levara sem deixar nada para trás... Perdido, para sempre. E quantas outras, ainda mais no mundo da magia. Luna mesmo falava da morte horrível de sua mãe, nunca explicada. Como o irmão de Kakinouchi morrera não era a questão que mais o afligia, não era, o que mais o intrigava era – Por que a morte do irmão o desestabiliza daquele jeito? – Sim, seus pais morreram salvando sua vida, passara o 3º ano ouvindo-os gritar e implorar por seu filho, desmaiava só com essas lembranças, chorava, sentia dor e angustia. Saudades. Enquanto Kakinouchi parecia perder completamente o controle sobre si mesmo – Ele parecia apavorado. Por um momento, duvidei que o bicho-papão fosse o irmão dele, achei que fosse algum aluno que estava na sala e tinha nos pregado uma peça.

- Eu também. Nunca imaginei que seria isso a aparecer, principalmente quando ele contou temer bichos-papão. Nunca mesmo. Imaginei que fosse aparecer algo assustador e enorme...

- Ou que ele não tivesse muita certeza do que ia surgir, por isso não sabia como enfrentar – porque ele não parecia ser do tipo que tinha medo de algo, e não precisaria, não com um conhecendo um feitiço como aquele que usara – Kakiou sabia muito bem o que ia aparecer...

- Será que ele chegou a Sonserina? Acho que devíamos tê-lo acompanhado.

Provavelmente sim, mas se ele já tentava sorrir mesmo depois de tudo aquilo, talvez o melhor fosse mesmo deixa-lo sozinho para que não precisasse se preocupar em sorrir para os outros. E então um pensamento voltou a sua mente! As palavras de Luna, ditas no que agora parecia ser há muito tempo, adquirindo novos significados.

"_Uma pessoa que atua o tempo todo, mostrando sempre a mesma face, a mesma coisa, nenhum ator gosta de ter sua atuação interrompida_". E essa talvez fosse a resposta a pergunta que ela mesma tantas vezes tinha feito: "_é possível confiar em alguém que atua o tempo todo?_".

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Suas pernas estavam pesadas, cada passo dado sentia que seria o último, que ia desabar, cair em algum canto e ali ficar. Encostou-se em uma parede e respirou fundo, uma, duas vezes, as lágrimas voltando a rolar por seu rosto, dessa vez, silenciosamente.

Chiaki.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás com mais força do que o necessário. Estava tremendo novamente.

Num gesto brusco, esfregou o rosto molhado, as luvas raspando a pele, o corpo curvado para a frente.

Estava quebrando.

De novo.

Respirou fundo outra vez, e mais outra, tentando acalmar o coração disparado, apagar as imagens que a situação devolvera a seus olhos.

Chiaki.

Chiaki sempre sorria para ele.

O toque de Chiaki, as palavras dele, o olhar, o carinho, o amor.

A lembrança cruel de um flash de luz vermelha, de seus olhos azuis, do choque, da raiva, das certezas, tudo perdido.

Apertou a garganta, impedindo-se de gritar mais uma vez, fechando os dedos com tanta força que sentiu dor, apertando até perder a própria voz.

Dor.

Doía. Doía mais do que sentia que ia aguentar.

Abriu os olhos, vendo o mundo desfocado, as paredes frias, escuras, o corredor deserto.

Passos ao longe...

Precisava se acalmar, precisava sair dali, precisava voltar a ser ele mesmo, precisava...

Quando Dumbledore passou pelo comprido corredor que ligava as masmorras, caminhando em direção a sala de Snape, percebeu uma mancha escura na parede, as pedras escurecidas levemente mais desgastadas que as demais. Franziu o cenho, sem entender. Um gesto de varinha não detectou magia na região e mais esse assunto foi jogado para um canto de sua mente. Havia coisas mais urgentes a serem tratadas. Talvez, se ele soubesse que há menos de 5 minutos Chikage Kakinouchi estava encostado nessa mesma parede, ainda abalado pelo que acontecera numa sala antigamente habitada por um bicho-papão, não tivesse saído dali tão rápido.

Mas para sua sorte, Dumbledore pela primeira vez estava envolto no desconhecimento.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Não estava conseguindo dormir. Rolava, rolava e rolava na cama e não dormia. Para piorar, os ponteiros de seu relógio pareciam estar andando muito mais devagar, seria um feitiço retardatário? Claro que não.

Suspirou pela centésima vez em menos de três horas.

Tédio, cansaço e dor nas costas se uniam para lhe deixar com um péssimo humor e tudo isso apenas colaborava ainda mais para sua insônia.

Odiava sofrer de insônia! E isso era tão raro que quando acontecia o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Tinha sono leve, é verdade, mas nada que um pouco de silêncio e escuridão não resolvessem, gostava de acordar tarde. Dormia bem, apesar de pouco, tinha um sono quieto, não se mexia muito e raramente acordava no meio da noite.

Droga de insônia!

E aquele maldito ponteiro não dera nem três voltas, o que significava que nem 3 minutos haviam se passado.

Saco.

Remexeu-se na cama. O que fazer? Girou para o outro lado, percebendo estar completamente embolado nas cobertas, o que não era surpresa nenhuma. Cobriu a cabeça para descobri-la pouco depois e constatar com um suspiro irritado que nem dois minutos haviam se passado. Chutou as cobertas e, criando coragem para enfrentar o frio, sentou-se na cama, disposto a sair dali antes que ficasse mal-humorado e dolorido. Os pés calçados por grossas meias de lã brancas tocaram o frio chão de pedra e Draco se perguntou porque mesmo não fora para casa.

Como se ele não soubesse a resposta, como se há dias não a repetisse para si mesmo.

Não queria pensar nisso.

Não queria pensar em sua casa, em sua mãe, em seu pai, nem lembrar que não tinha ido visitá-lo naquele natal, nem no Ano Novo e que não teria de ver seu rosto abatido e triste, seus olhos cheios de tristeza, dor e ao mesmo tempo tão desesperadamente vazios. Nem ouviria sua mãe chorando ao chegar em casa enquanto ele se escondia onde ninguém pudesse ver para que pudesse fazer o mesmo. Odiava chorar, odiava sentir que as coisas haviam chegado num ponto onde tudo o que poderia fazer era derramar lágrimas que em nada mudariam coisa alguma.

E odiava mais do que tudo seu egoísmo. Egoísmo e covardia que deixava seu pai sozinho numa cela vigiada por um dementador, só em pleno fim de ano porque seu filho era egoísta e medroso demais para lhe oferecer um mínimo de calor.

Não queria pensar nessas coisas, em nada disso.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, chegando ao frio do corredor de pedras úmidas, abraçando a si mesmo num gesto pouco digno de um Malfoy, mas que pelo menos espantava o frio. Mas o que faria? Ficaria andando sem rumo ou motivo?

"Como se você já não soubesse, Draco", pensou sem conseguir conter o sorriso cínico que dirigiu a si mesmo e deu poucos passos para a esquerda, parando frente a porta de madeira apenas tempo suficiente para abri-la e entrar em outro dormitório quase vazio.

Dirigiu-se a cama que ficava mais afastada, longe da porta, longe da janela e a única ocupada e abriu as cortinas verdes sem cerimônia. Ali, literalmente esparramado por baixo de cobertas finas demais para aquele frio, estava Chikage, dormindo muito bem pelo que parecia. Ele estava meio virado para a direita, na direção de Draco, a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço direito (ficaria com cãibras mais tarde), os cobertores lhe cobrindo até as orelhas. Parecia um enroladinho com um tufo de cabelos castanhos na ponta, cabelos bagunçados que despontavam por baixo das cobertas, metade ainda escondido, metade no rosto. O loiro fez uma leve careta, aquele cabelo todo no rosto devia incomodar e fazer cócegas e também dar muito trabalho. Na verdade, diferente de seus pais, Draco não era fã de cabelos cumpridos. Ou pelo menos não era até pouco tempo.

– Ei, Chikage! – chamou, tocando muito de leve o ombro do sonserino japonês – Ei, Chikage! Chikage? Chikage, acorda. Chi-ka-ge! CHIKAGE! Caramba, vai dormir assim lá no Japão! Ei, Chikage! – tornou a chamar, mas nada. A essa altura já estava quase chacoalhando o amigo dorminhoco, mas nada conseguira além de fazer o oriental virar para o outro lado, encolhendo-se um pouco, ainda dormindo pesadamente. Aquele lá era uma figura mesmo! Falava pra caramba, parecia ter um sorriso permanente estampado, sabia demais, adorava fazer drama, chamava atenção onde quer que passasse, fazia piada até da morte e quando dormia o fazia como uma pedra! – Ok, amigo, foi você que pediu – disse o loiro, colocando uma mão embaixo de seu braço e a outra sob uma das pernas, erguendo-as em seguida, num movimento ágil, que fez o corpo menor virar e rolar para o outro lado da cama, caindo com estrondo no chão frio.

– Quê? Como? Que aconteceu? – perguntou o japonês, o cabelo despenteado cobrindo os olhos fechados, enquanto emergia do outro lado da cama, a voz completamente rouca. Pelo visto, nem a queda realmente o acordara.

– Estou te chamando faz um tempão. Como você não acordava, eu te acordei – respondeu o loiro sem conseguir conter um sorriso traquinas ao ver Chikage coçar a cabeça, espalhando ainda mais cabelos, os olhos verdes ainda ocultos pelas pálpebras pesadas de sono. Ele ainda não parecia ter acordado de verdade e muito menos parecia ter notado que estava sentado no chão frio – Pensei que tivesse dificuldade para dormir. Sono leve, insônia ou alguma coisa do gênero.

– E tenho – respondeu o moreno, ainda sem abrir os olhos direitos, parecendo agora saber que não estava mais na cama, mas sem forças para abrir os olhos e ver onde tinha ido parar.

– Sei... não foi o que pareceu, acho que nem um berrador te acordava – retrucou enquanto se inclinava na cama, apoiando nela um joelho e estendendo a mão para o japonês, na intenção de ajudar o amigo sonolento a levantar – Anda, vai acabar congelando.

– Bem que notei que minha bunda estava ficando gelada – disse Chikage, um pouco mais desperto agora, mas ainda muito rouco e visivelmente apenas semiacordado, a mão que Draco nunca vira sem as luvas segurando a sua – E eu tenho, sim, distúrbios de sono. Poção para dormir – disse com um leve menear de cabeça, apontando a direção do criado-mudo.

E foi então que o loiro reparou no frasco na mesinha de cabeceira e no líquido roxo dentro dele. Poção do sono.

– Ela é bem eficaz pelo visto. Belo pijama – completou o loiro sem se conter diante do moletom folgado que o moreno usava: calças e blusa azuis, mesclando o claro e o escuro, como apenas no mar tal mistura podia ser vista, estampado com muitos peixes felizes e coloridos, um coral ao fundo da blusa. Era definitivamente infantil.

– Thanks – respondeu Chikage sorrindo, os olhos fechado novamente. Estava ajoelhado na cama e arrumava as cobertas claramente disposto a entrar embaixo delas novamente – Então, Draco, o que foi? Qual o motivo de me acordar no meio da madrugada?

– Eu estava sendo irônico... Eu não estava conseguindo dormir então... – porque fora até lá? Não sabia – lembrei que você disse que não dormia direito e que o professor Snape lhe fornecia a poção do sono quinzenalmente. Pensei se você teria um pouco.

– Você é um péssimo mentiroso – sorriu Chikage, os olhos finalmente abertos, mas por quanto tempo? – Quer dormir aqui?

– Claro que não!

– Ah, deixa de manha e deita aí – disse o japonês agarrando a mão pálida do amigo e dando um puxão forte, forte demais para um corpo tão pequeno e magro, trouxe Draco num único impulso direto para a sua cama – Adoraria conversar com você, mas essa porcaria é muito forte. Então deita aí, dorme e amanhã, quando eu conseguir acordar, você me conta o que foi, ok? Pode ser assim?

– E por que eu tenho que dormir com você? – perguntou Draco indignado, sem, no entanto, sair da cama.

– Castigo por interromper o meu sono e o meu sonho que era muito bom e que agora eu esqueci.

– E como sabe que era bom, então?

– Simples, tinha chocolate no meio, então era bom.

– Você não é chocólatra! Nem é fã de doces!

– Não, mas chocolate não pode ser ruim, pode? E sossega, deita aí e fecha os olhos. Isso resolve qualquer problema de insônia – disse Chikage com autoridade antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e se enfiar embaixo do cobertor, se acomodando novamente.

– E se eu preferir voltar a minha cama?

– Eu levanto daqui, nem que seja amanhã, vou até sua cama e o trago para cá de volta nem que seja a força. Você escolhe. Mas se for obrigado a isso, juro que você não só vai dormir aí, como vou dormir abraçado com você.

Draco chegou a abrir a boca para retrucar, mas a fechou ponderando as opções. Teria ele alguma chance de enfrentar Chikage se este não quisesse perder? Ele com certeza cumpriria sua ameaça, não? Mordeu o lábio, hábito pouco conhecido, mas antigo e acabou resolvendo ficar. Se Chikage lhe chutasse no meio da noite ele teria uma desculpa para sair. E depois era culpa dele ter ido até lá sem ter pensado antes numa desculpa. Dizer que estava se sentindo sozinho com certeza estava fora de cogitação.

E agora ele não estava mais sozinho...

– Quer deitar logo e dormir? Não vou te agarrar no meio da noite, não se preocupe – sussurrou o japonês, sua voz rouca dando a impressão de um ronronar felino.

"Eu que deveria dizer isso... afinal, o gay aqui sou eu..." – admitiu Draco para si mesmo entrando enfim embaixo das cobertas quentes – "O que você diria se soubesse que convidou um cara gay, para dormir na sua cama? Me expulsaria, não?"

Mas a essa altura Chikage já dormia novamente e, bem, mal não havia não é? A cama era quente, Chikage era quente e era bem melhor do que ficar sozinho. Draco mal percebeu quando dormiu, não percebeu também na mão que segurou a sua e não ouviu as palavras pronunciadas por uma voz rouca e sonolenta. Sua insônia há muito tinha passado.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Suas palavras passavam de um sussurro, não passavam de um mantra segredado numa voz rouca e baixa. Mesmo assim suas palavras eram facilmente ouvidas pela pessoa que olhava a bola de cristal e cujos olhos verdes pareciam ver mais do que a esfera mágica mostrava.

– Você é tão previsível. Tão absurdamente previsível.

Do lado de fora, o céu continuava escuro como sempre, mas era possível ouvir as risadas, assim como a aproximação deles. Aproximavam-se sem se preocupar em se esconder, pois sabiam que ninguém nunca poderia chegar de surpresa, a surpresa era um sentimento que não conhecia. Era um tédio. Tudo sempre tão irritantemente previsto. Desde o tempo a resposta de alguém, um objeto que cai ou um acidente, saber de tudo o que iria um dia acontecer era a sua benção, era a sua maldição. Não havia a necessidade da esfera de cristal que flutuava sobre a mesa. Aquele era um hábito apenas, servia para ver o que já sabia. Com um gesto a esfera tornou-se vazia novamente, no seu interior uma fumaça branco leitosa se movia sem dizer mais nada, mas sua mente ainda recebia imagens demais. Dor. Seria doloroso, doloroso demais. Sabia disso, sempre soubera. Não era uma questão de pureza e nunca fora. E ele era a última pessoa que poderia ser enganada com tal desculpa. Era um castigo e como tal haveria muita dor.

– Se fosse só a sua dor... seria mais fácil para você, não? – contudo essa era uma pergunta retórica, como todas, pois sabia a resposta. Sempre sabia a resposta, para cada misera dúvida.

Passos. Eles estavam cada vez mais perto. Fitou o céu escuro através da janela circular. Depois de ter visto o sol pela primeira vez, o escuro nunca mais lhe agradara totalmente. Quando criança achava que o sol se assemelhava as diversas esferas de fogo vermelho que flutuavam no ar, envoltas numa aura branco-prateada, única fonte de luz dentro do Castelo Negro. Mas não era. E agora, não importava quantas esferas seu quarto possuísse, a luz forte que vinha de todos os cantos apenas iluminava o quarto de paredes e moveis negros.

– Mais seis meses. Quanto sangue ainda pode correr? Tem, algum de vocês, ao menos noção disso?

**Continua...**

**Março/2012**

_**N/A**__: Alguém ainda se lembra de mim e dessa fic?_

_Sim, eu demorei, muito mais do que o normal e esperado. E vocês não vão acreditar no que me aconteceu! Eu queria postar em outubro. Eu _achei _que postaria em outubro. E então, dia _06/10_, quando eu tinha 20 das 34 páginas desse capítulo prontinhas e revisadas elas... foram diretamente para a lixeira permanente por um erro no computador! Ele travou e apagou todos os arquivos abertos ou alterações recentes! E lá se foram 20 páginas! Quase tive um troço quando fui tentar reabrir o arquivo. E lá fui eu escrever TUDO de novo! A sorte foi que eu tinha um rascunho beeeeem antigo das cenas principais esquematizadas em outro arquivo (faz um ano que quero escrever esse capítulo, estava muito ansiosa por ele) que por uma tremenda sorte eu tinha esquecido de apagar do pen drive. Pelo menos uma cena eu consegui salvar... Aí só faltou reescrever outras do zero, e escrever de novo (pq elas se recusavam a ficar tão boas quanto as anteriores), editar, adaptar, reescrever, relembrar, revisar, trabalhar, terminar a faculdade, trabalhar mais um pouco, começar a pós, resolver mais um monte de coisa e assim passaram 5 meses nos quais eu mal tive tempo de pensar (pq dormir foi raridade mesmo). Ligar o word e acessar esse capítulo? Nenhuma vez em mais de dois meses!_

_É, as coisas não andam saindo como eu as tenho planejado._

_Mas aos trancos e barrancos vamos chegando lá!_

_Espero que esse capítulo esteja bom. Quero minha beta de volta! E vocês, descobriram mais um pouquinho sobre o Chikage? Querem mais? _

_Ah, coloquei mais um desenho lá no meu Orkut! Será que alguém aqui ainda acessa o Orkut?_

_**Agradecimentos: **__A todos aqueles que não se esqueceram dessa fic e aos novos leitores que dedicaram seu tempo em lê-la. E claro, um agradecimento mais que especial a todos os que perderam uns minutinhos de seu tempo para me mandar palavras de incentivo. Elas fazem grande diferença! Então, muito obrigada a Mary Sumeragi, Mila Pink, Matheus e Maatheus Lestrange! Valeu mesmo!_

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Matheus:**__ Finalmente, atualizei! Desculpa mesmo pela demora! Espero que goste de mais esse capítulo e espero que o próximo venha muito mais rápido! O ffnet tem muitas coisas interessantes, em 2005 eu lia muito aqui, mas coragem mesmo para postar, como pôde ver, é recente =P Bjs!_

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

Chikage estava estranho. Não que ele normalmente assistisse as aulas de História, mas ele ao menos costumava fingir. Olhou novamente para o lado, onde Chikage dormia com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados, a cabeça virada para o outro lado, os cabelos espalhados sobre os pergaminhos.

"Sei que não é tudo o que queremos compartilhar com os outros. Entendo isso. Mas queria que você me contasse o que aconteceu, Chikage".


	12. Vermelho

_**Aviso:**__ Aos poucos estou relendo e corrigindo os capítulos passados. Não estou acrescentando cenas novas, apenas concertando a escrita aqui e ali e, claro, mexendo o mínimo possível. Mas talvez os capítulo ganhem alterações mais visíveis, visando deixar algumas cenas menos maçantes ou confusas!_

_**Até agora:**__ Depois de um fim de ano tranquilo, Harry, Rony, Neville e Chikage encontram um bicho-papão numa sala vazia enquanto procuravam Trevo, o que faz com que o oriental tenha uma crise histérica ao ver a forma que o bicho-papão assumiu. Ao mesmo tempo, Draco começa a se perguntar sobre a vida de Chikage antes de chegar em Hogwarts._

**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Seja para elogiar, sugerir, criticar, elas dão ainda mais vontade de terminar a fic ^^**

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Ela nunca antes achara que poderia amar, não sendo ela a Nick Negra. Mesmo com seus olhos vendo tão longe ela não previu que esse sentimento pudesse um dia lhe afetar. E muito menos que ela pudesse retribuir.

Não ali, quando Era criara toda uma estrutura única, chamando a si mesma de Rainha e a seus filhos de Príncipes, escolhendo sua caçula para ser a Regente, construindo uma hierarquia de obediência absoluta à Família Real.

Erick dizia que ela ainda vivia no século XVI. Com Monarquias absolutistas e seus privilégios. Maxxcy dizia que era uma coisa típica de alguém com crise de inferioridade. Chikage nada falava e sorria para ela.

E ela, que não era capaz de amar se via amando aqueles três, os três mestiços que haviam tocado seu coração gelado.

**Cap 12 – Vermelho sangue, vermelho fogo, vermelho rubro, vermelho...**

A primeira coisa que Draco percebeu quando acordou foi que sua cama estava meio apertada e mais quente que o normal. A segunda foi que dormira muito bem, coisa que havia se tornado rara nos últimos dias. A terceira foi que realmente havia dormido com Chikage. E era difícil acreditar que fizera isso! Por Merlin, já tinha 16 anos! Que história era essa de dormir na mesma cama que o amigo?

Esfregou os olhos, sentando na cama e agradecendo mentalmente as férias que haviam deixado os dormitórios vazios, livrando-o das testemunhas de seu ato.

Voltou a esfregar os olhos, jogando o cabelo para trás, espreguiçando-se levemente. Ainda estava escuro, mesmo com a cortina aberta, mas não devia ser muito cedo. A seu lado, Chikage ainda dormia profundamente, parcialmente enrolado no cobertor que ambos dividiam. Ao observar a face do amigo, Draco agradeceu intimamente por ser Chikage ali ao invés de Crabbe ou Goyle. Nunca que um dia conseguiria tanta intimidade com eles. Ou com Blaise. Na verdade, será que existia algum outro garoto que achava normal dois amigos homens dividirem a cama? Normalmente, eram as mulheres que não se incomodavam, mas nem por isso o faziam sem motivo!

Será que Chikage ainda agiria assim se soubesse o que se passava no coração de Draco? Se sequer imaginasse o quanto Draco gostava de outro cara? Será que ele ainda seria a mesma pessoa?

Queria imaginar que sim.

Estava tentando se decidir entre levantar ou ficar ali mais um pouco, aproveitando o calor aconchegante quando Chikage se mexeu ao lado, virando de costas para o loiro e encolhendo-se na cama, as mãos apertando o cobertor com força.

– Está com frio? – sussurrou, mas Chikage não esboçou nenhum sinal de que o ouvira.

Virando-se na cama, o loiro ajoelhou-se e puxou o cobertor, cobrindo melhor o amigo. Ele já dormia tão pouco, não era justo que dormisse mal nas poucas noites que se dava ao luxo de dormir até tarde. Mas como alguém podia dormir bem com tanto cabelo no rosto?

– Licença – sussurrou mais uma vez, sabendo que não seria ouvido, mas sentindo que precisava disso para tocá-lo, tocando logo em seguida sua face com a ponta dos dedos, Chikage não acordou. Então, num movimento carinhoso, Draco puxou os cabelos rebeldes, retirando-os do rosto adormecido, espalhando-os pelo travesseiro. Nunca havia tocado nos cabelos castanhos, mas não imaginava que fossem tão sedosos. Seus dedos infiltraram-se com facilidade pelos fios e corriam por eles, contrariando a ideia de que fossem embaraçados. Eram finos e volumosos, cortados de todos os tamanhos, e assim como os olhos do japonês, mesclavam-se em diversos tons de castanho.

Sem perceber, seus dedos continuaram traçando o caminho de vai e vem pelas madeixas castanhas, da têmpora até o travesseiro, mesmo quando não havia mais um único fio perturbando o sono do amigo.

Chikage não deu sinais de que percebia o gesto, mas seu corpo encolheu levemente na cama e suas mãos afrouxaram o cobertor.

Ele tinha uma pele bonita. Num belo tom de bronze sem nenhuma mancha ou fio de barba. Perguntou-se se os brincos também não atrapalhavam na hora de dormir. Três argolas em uma orelha, duas na outra, ou seja, incomodo para qualquer lado que se vire. Mas não tanto assim. Correu o dedo indicador pela orelha esquerda dele, sentindo os brincos, o desenho dela, a pele dele que se arrepiou com o carinho que desceu do lóbulo para o pescoço e escorregou por mais fios castanhos.

Foi quando notou o metal oculto pela gola do pijama e cobertores.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha em dúvida, contudo, nem meio minuto depois, usava seus dedos para descer lentamente o cobertor, expondo o pescoço fino.

– Por que está dormindo com isso? – questionou-se ao ver a grossa gargantilha de courino **[1]**que o oriental sempre usava. Como ele também estava sempre com o pescoço cheio de correntes, a gargantilha normalmente passava completamente despercebida. Entendia porque dormir com os brincos (muitos o faziam), entendia os cabelos soltos (se ele tivesse cabelos tão longos, os prenderia para dormir), mas por que usar aquilo até a noite? – Estava com tanto sono que nem a tirou?

Bom, já estava ali mesmo. Com cuidado para não acordar o outro, Draco levou os dedos ao fecho de metal, que lembrava a fivela de um cinto, e tentou abri-lo. Sem sucesso. Quando tentou usar um pouco mais de força, seus dedos escorregaram e um deles adentrou levemente a gargantilha, ficando entre esta e a pele morena, o que fez o loiro retirar as mãos com tudo, ao sentir algo que muito se assemelhava a um choque.

– Ai – reclamou, levando o dedo aos lábios. Chikage ainda parecia em sono profundo, mas suas mãos voltaram a apertar as cobertas. Intrigado, Draco voltou a tocar a gargantilha que possuía uns bons 5 cm de largura. Sua cor de assemelhava muito ao tom de pele do amigo e tinha desenhos negros que lembravam fios grossos, de longe pareciam várias fitas presas no pescoço. Ao tocá-la novamente, percebeu uma pequena ondulação, que revelou-se uma pedra quadricular grande unida a outra, provavelmente idêntica, por uma pequena argola. Eram várias pedras, no mínimo 3 daquele lado, escondidas sob o tecido – O que é isso? Herança? – questionou-se.

Tocou-a novamente, as pedras tinham praticamente a mesma altura que a gargantilha. Tentou, dessa vez com mais cuidado, passar o dedo por entre o tecido e a pele do amigo e sentiu a mesma sensação de choque. Um selo de proteção. Mas aquilo não tinha a menor lógica! Chikage era sangue-ruim, não? Então, porque possuía um estigma bruxo? Não que isto fosse incomum, bruxos costumavam herdar os mais diversos tipos de símbolos familiares e os estigmas eram apenas mais um desses poderosos artefatos mágicos. Todas as grandes famílias bruxas possuíam um ou mais deles. Ele próprio já herdara o seu. No entanto, essa era uma tradição exclusiva de bruxos puros que usavam tais objetos como símbolos de seu status e pureza. E se Chikage possuía um por que o mantinha oculto? Seria um objeto por demais feminino?

Voltou a tocar a gargantilha. Era por isso que dormia com ela?

Com um suspiro, desistiu de pensar no assunto e cobriu novamente o amigo. A cada dia parecia descobrir algo novo sobre Chikage e sentia muita curiosidade de saber mais sobre o amigo, mas se recusava a invadir seu espaço. Não o faria. Apenas esperaria ali, para ouvir, quando ele quisesse contar, da mesma forma que o outro fazia com ele, estando simplesmente ali, sem nunca perguntar nada.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Não era segredo para ninguém que Nihany era a menina dos olhos de Era, sua pequena caçula querida e o orgulho da Rainha Bruxa. Até que ponto tal fato se devia a ela ser uma Nick nem a própria sabia, e não ligava para isso. Desde sempre fora o tesouro da mãe, das irmãs, do irmão, dos bruxos de todos. Estar de posse de uma Nick era o orgulho do Castelo Maldito e tal "cargo" somado a sua posição de princesa haviam dado a jovem uma vida isolada e solitária. Não era culpa de ninguém em especial, ela apenas era muito mais nova que seus irmãos e estes não tinham tempo nem vontade de brincar com ela, ela era apenas uma princesa e como tal era proibido a todos os outros se aproximar dela, (tocá-la era simplesmente impensável!), ela era a regente e como tal não podia simplesmente quebrar as regras. Nessa época lembrava que desejava muito ter tido a sorte de possuir uma irmã gêmea para poder brincar, mas sua gêmea havia nascido em algum lugar bem longe dela. Dizem que crianças só choram ou riem porque tais ações causam reações nos adultos com os quais convivem, Nihany não aprendeu a sorrir ou chorar porque não havia motivos, suas emoções não despertavam nenhuma reação naqueles que estavam por perto.

Sozinha.

Então aquele bruxo moreno apareceu. Ele era alto, bonito, sorridente e extremamente diferente de qualquer outro que conhecesse. Soube de imediato que ele era especial, pois sua mãe o tratava com respeito e Era não respeitava ninguém. Quando ela se aproximou, ele a olhou e se ajoelhou, tocando seus cabelos loiros numa carícia nunca recebida que a deixou espantada.

– Tem cabelos tão dourados como o sol do meio-dia. Ela é linda, Era – ele disse naquela voz única. Havia algo nela, um timbre, um tom meio musical, meio exótico, ela nunca ouvira uma voz como aquela. Fitou os próprios cabelos admirando a cor dourada, então ela tinha cabelos da cor do sol? O sol tinha aquela cor?

– Obrigada, Andrey – sua mãe respondeu com forçada educação. Andrey, aquele era Andrey? O grande bruxo Andrey? O bruxo que sozinho construíra aquele lugar? Foi a primeira vez que ela se surpreendeu com algo e seus olhos fitaram mais uma vez a figura ajoelhada a sua frente. Ele vestia roupas muito diferentes e parecia desencanado. Simples demais para alguém com tanto poder. Nihany gostou dele.

– Qual seu nome, pequenina? – ele perguntou com casualidade e por um momento ela não soube o que fazer. Nunca tinha sido tocada ou olhada nos olhos, isso não era proibido? Mas as regras não se aplicavam a ele, certo? Deveria agir com respeito? Ou como a princesa que era? Mas ele era Andrey! Mas ela era a Nick. Eles seriam iguais? Mas ela mal sabia os feitiços mais básicos ainda!

– Nihany – ela respondeu, optando por um tratamento menos formal, mais semelhante ao dele, coisa que pareceu lhe agradar, pois ele sorriu de volta.

– Puxa Era, não podia ser mais original? Nihany e Nick tem sons tão próximos que ela nunca vai saber se está sendo tratada pelo apelido ou pelo título! – ele disse num tom zombateiro deixando a criança a sua frente sem fala diante da primeira pessoa que ela via brincar com sua mãe. Era chegou a responder algo, mas a pequena princesa não ouviu, seus olhos haviam finalmente se fixado numa outra presença, um menino que ela não tinha visto antes. Ele era mais alto, com o dobro de sua altura, talvez o dobro de sua idade também, os cabelos escuros e seus olhos eram lilases. Parecia tranquilo. Ela nunca vira outra criança de perto e logo seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele.

Quando Era percebeu o fato torceu os lábios, mas Andrey pareceu não reparar, pois estava ocupado fazendo as apresentações.

– Nihany, este é meu filho, Maxxcy. Acho que não se conhecem ainda.

Não ela não o conhecia. Maxxcy sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta. Então ele se aproximou, mas não se ajoelhou, a mão dele tocou a dela e ele pousou seus lábios nas costas de sua mão. Ela não conhecia o gesto que deixou sua mãe completamente indignada e causou um sorriso no bruxo pai.

– Esse é um cumprimento bastante respeitoso entre os trouxas europeus – esclareceu o pequeno de olhos exóticos, os lábios ainda próximos de sua mão, um sorriso travesso no rosto. E ela soube ali que gostara dele.

A partir dali sua vida mudou.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Harry estava sentado na arquibancada de quadribol, vendo Rony voar com a Firebolt. A tempestade de neve tinha finalmente parado no dia anterior e mesmo que o frio ainda fosse cortante eles não haviam pensado duas vezes antes de sair, tão necessitados estavam de um pouco de ar puro depois de tanto tempo presos no Castelo.

Viu Rony fazer uma pirueta e sorriu ao perceber que o amigo estava ficando cada vez mais confiante numa vassoura. Rony não era um bom jogador, mas tinha uma paixão tão grande pelo esporte que se não morresse de vergonha, poderia até surpreender. Se ao menos tivesse a mesma confiança que tinha ao jogar xadrez. Havia sugerido que o amigo o ajudasse com os planos de jogo e, excelente estrategista como era, Rony tinha se saído muito bem nisso. Mas ele desejava mais do que isso.

Harry pensava em como ajudá-lo.

Talvez devesse conversar com Hermione a respeito. A amiga tinha sempre uma boa ideia! Alias, tinha bastante coisa com a qual queria conversar com ela e uma delas era sobre Kakinouchi. Depois do incidente com o bicho-papão, no dia anterior, Harry havia pensado demais no japonês e isso o havia feito perceber muitas coisas, várias das quais não gostara. A principal fora que antipatizara com o sonserino apenas por ele ser amigo de Malfoy e a pior foi perceber o quanto estava sendo chato ultimamente. Era como se vivesse mal-humorado, com raiva do mundo e de todos. E com pena de si mesmo.

E ele não era assim!

Tinha seus maus dias, fato, mas nunca antes tinha sido tão ausente perante os amigos e tão irritado com tudo. E tudo por que? Estava com raiva. Com raiva de Voldemort, da guerra, da morte de Sirius, de Malfoy e com isso descontara naqueles que não mereciam. Foi parando para pensar nisso que percebeu que seus últimos dias eram quase sempre preenchidos por alguma crise de mal-humor causada, principalmente, por algo que envolvia um certo sonserino loiro. E o pior disso tudo? Perceber que se isso era verdade, significava que ele andava pensando demais no sonserino em questão. Muito mais do que era saudável!

Talvez devesse ter ouvido seus amigos desde o início.

Mas agora iria ouvir!

Queria tanto conversar com a amiga sobre tudo isso. Porque ela sempre estava ali para ele e sempre era sincera com ele, por mais que ele não quisesse ouvir.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Draco abriu a porta do quarto ao lado do seu. Ainda estava vazio.

– Onde você se enfiou, Chikage?

Desde que acordara, não vira o amigo em lugar algum. Como haviam dormido demais e haviam perdido o café, o loiro não estranhou, realmente, o sumiço do colega na hora do almoço, provavelmente havia passado na cozinha antes e estava sem fome. contudo, procurou por ele a tarde, e não o achou em canto nenhum. Procurou por ele quando os colegas chegaram de volta a escola e mais uma vez, não o achou. Mas quando o jantar terminou sem que tivesse visto o amigo em parte alguma, Draco ficou realmente preocupado! Onde Chikage teria se enfiado?

Fechou a porta, descendo as escadas e fechando o casaco, decidido a procurá-lo novamente. Em _algum lugar_ ele _tinha _que estar!

Passou pela entrada da Sonserina, ignorando os olhares dos colegas. Desde a prisão de seu pai, não falava com a maioria deles. Ignorando e sendo ignorado. Ouviu o chamado de Goyle, mas não respondeu. Não que não gostasse do amigo, talvez gostar nem fosse a palavra certa, estava acostumado a estar com ele, apenas isso, contudo, ao crescer e amadurecer, passara a desejar que ambos também o fizessem. Que seu pai nunca soubesse, mas muitas vezes invejara os amigos de Potter durante as refeições e as aulas, perguntando-se porque o outro podia ter amigos legais e ele só possuía amigos, bem, desprovidos de alguma inteligência. O que seu pai até gostava, pois sempre dizia que servos não deveriam ser muito inteligentes, caso contrário pensariam demais. O problema é que Draco desejava mais do que servos. Perguntava-se se não tinha capacidade de ter amigos legais. Ou o excesso de parentesco entre os puro-sangue estavam realmente afetando os cérebros de seus colegas.

Mesmo assim, não se afastara de Crabbe e Goyle. Não faria isso com eles. Porque por mais estranhos que fossem, estiveram sempre ali e Draco nunca abandonaria um amigo. Não os deixaria para trás, nem que para isso arriscasse a si mesmo. **[2]**

Quando voltasse conversaria com eles (ou tentaria). Pediria desculpas por tê-los ignorado e tudo ficaria bem. Depois, o fazia por uma boa razão.

Com isso em mente, começou a procurar em todos os cantos possíveis pelo amigo desaparecido. Procurou por quase 4 horas. Visitou a biblioteca, a cozinha e até a enfermaria, entrou em diversas salas, mas não achou nem a ele, nem alguém o tivesse visto. Ok, sabia que ele era bom em sumir, mas isso já era demais! Será que haviam se desencontrado? Ou estava metido na Sala Precisa? Questionava aonde mais poderia quando ouviu um _poof_ de aparatação e uma das elfas da cozinha apareceu na sua frente.

– Tricie apenas passou para avisar que encontrou o Sr. Chikage no dormitório dele – disse a elfa fazendo uma reverencia exagerada e desaparatando logo em seguida.

Sem pensar duas vezes desceu correndo as escadarias, indo direto ao dormitório. Passar na cozinha e avisar aos elfos fora mesmo uma boa ideia, como Chikage ia muito ali, para o prazer dos pequenos seres que o adoravam, seu "sumiço" havia despertado em todos a vontade de procurá-lo. Sabia que não agira certo, mas num Castelo daquele tamanho, toda a ajuda era bem vinda. Agora como tantos deles haviam demorado tanto para encontrar uma única pessoa?

A Sonserina já estava vazia quando entrou, ainda ofegante. Subiu as escadas, pulando os degraus, e abriu a porta do dormitório vizinho. Todos já dormiam. Caminhou lentamente até a cama do amigo, apenas para ter certeza que a elfa Tricie não se enganara. Chikage dormia profundamente. Na cama, o vidro com a poção do sono que ele tomava estava vazio.

Sentou-se na cama, observando o amigo adormecido.

"Onde você esteve?" – perguntava-se – "Sei que gosta de sumir, mas sumir por dois dias? Isso me faz achar que está com algum problema. E fico preocupado com você".

Em seu sono, Chikage nem ao menos se moveu.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Todos sabiam que só havia um bruxo mais poderoso do que Era e por isso mesmo, era o único que a Rainha obedecia. Fora ele que empurrara por sua garganta o amargo e nojento fruto que Era era obrigada a engolir: a admissão dos mestiços Erick, o amante de Lucien, e Maxxcy, seu filho. Ele que desejara a entrada dos dois no panteão de bruxos malditos e por isso esta se efetivara. Mas estar nas boas graças de Andrey não impedia que todos demonstrassem abertamente o ódio e o nojo que sentiam por eles.

Infelizmente, esses não eram sentimentos compartilhados pela jovem Nihany.

Desde que conhecera Maxxcy, se encantara com ele. Ele foi seu primeiro amigo e sabia tanto para alguém de só 9 anos! Não foi nada difícil para ela se encantar com o conhecimento que seu amigo mestiço tinham sobre o mundo que ela ainda não via.

Era odiava a relação dos dois, contudo não tinha coragem de proibir a aproximação de Maxxcy e sua caçula. Até tentara, mas uma vez que Andrey, querendo saber do filho, vivia dando o ar de sua graça no Castelo Maldito, ficava difícil a Rainha impor-se. Suas irmãs também se manifestaram contrariadas com a situação e todos faziam o que podiam para coibi-la, o que não funcionou. Erick, o bruxo elegido por Andrey para cuidar do filho na sua ausência, mantinha sempre um olho bastante atento no comportamento de todos, para depois relatar ao bruxo pai detalhe por detalhe do que se passara.

Maxxcy, Era era obrigada a aturar. Já com Erick era diferente. E essa amizade ela não ia permitir. Só que ela não contava que Maxxcy fosse contar ao pai o que acontecia. E logo que Andrey apareceu para tomar satisfações Nihany nunca mais ouviu algo relacionado a "não se aproximar dos mestiços nojentos". E 20 anos se passaram.

E quanto mais Maxxcy crescia, mais características do pai se faziam presentes, junto com a certeza de que ele herdara mais de Andrey do que a qualquer um agradaria. Para piorar, o jovem era bastante ciente de sua imunidade ali, e assim demostrava claramente seu desrespeito por Era. Seus santos definitivamente não se bicavam. E a Rainha era obrigada a manter vivo aquele mestiço que não se ajoelhava quando ela passava, que a olhava nos olhos e a enfrentava, que se atreveu a conseguir ali um cargo que apenas os mais puros bruxos tinham direito: o de professor, função dada apenas ao melhor dos bruxos, nunca ao segundo melhor. Só que Maxxcy era o melhor em Maldições, para o desagrado total de todos os outros. Haveria humilhação maior do que ter um mestiço lhe ensinando? Não. Por isso, muitos preferiam acreditar que tudo na verdade se dera pela vontade do papai Andrey, esquecendo-se que há 10 anos ninguém via ou ouvia algo sobre o excêntrico bruxo.

Antes dele, Nihany não sabia o que era amar, mas descobriu esse sentimento com ele. Antes dela, Maxxcy não conseguia se importar com ninguém, mas encontrou nela uma professora de primeira. Ela lhe deu seu coração, ele lhe deu sua vida.

Foi esse romance que fez com que Nihany deixasse de ser aquela menina sozinha que não conseguia quebrar as regras da mãe, para tornar-se uma princesa fria e distante, que chocava a todos por envolver-se apenas com os três mestiços do Castelo. Ela estava sempre junto de um deles, fosse onde fosse, como se fosse um deles.

Com eles ela conseguia rir, com eles ela sentia seu coração leve.

Por isso, ela ignorava o que sabia. A razão pela qual, há nove anos, Lédi fora o primeiro caso de mestiça que ascendia sozinha ao hall de alunos. A razão pela qual, há três anos, o inexperiente Chikage chegara a eles. Porque pensar e perceber os fatos nunca ditos nessas duas exceções fazia com que Nihany sentisse como se colaborasse com a mãe e por isso preferia agir como se nada percebesse.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Chikage estava definitivamente estranho. Não que ele normalmente assistisse as aulas de História, mas ele ao menos costumava fingir. Olhou novamente para o lado, onde Chikage dormia com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados, a cabeça virada para o outro lado, os cabelos espalhados sobre os pergaminhos.

"Sei que não é tudo o que queremos compartilhar com os outros. Entendo isso. Mas queria que você me contasse o que aconteceu, Chikage" – Draco pediu em pensamento mais uma vez enquanto observava o amigo, a cabeça apoiada na mão – "Nunca o vi dormindo durante o dia."

Ouvia a voz do professor Bins ao fundo, alheio aos muitos alunos que também dormiam na aula ou rabiscavam sobre outros assuntos. Pansy corria com a lição atrasada. Já ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada, preocupado com a aula conjunta da tarde com Potter (a qual faltaria) e com o sono do oriental. Mesmo que a aula de Bins fosse o melhor remédio natural para insônia que ele conhecesse, ninguém com problemas para dormir dormiria numa aula se não estivesse entupido de remédio.

Isso o afligia e o deixava sem saber como agir. Manter-se calado frente a isso ou invadir a privacidade do amigo com perguntas? Eles eram parecidos quando o assunto era presar sua intimidade, então duvidava que o outro quisesse ser questionado e se tinha uma coisa que o loiro respeitava era o direito dos outros ao silêncio. Entendia muito bem que não é tudo que se deseja falar, mas seria esse o certo a fazer quando via o amigo se automedicando? E o que de tão grave teria acontecido para que ele quisesse tanto dormir? Ele nem gostava de dormir!

Estava preocupado.

Perguntava-se se tinha o direito de questionar o japonês, uma vez que este ainda respeitava seu silêncio. Nunca lhe contara o que acontecera no dia do passeio a Hogsmeade (era vergonhoso demais que ficasse tão arrasado apenas por ter tomado um fora mesmo que nunca tenha tido esperanças de tê-lo) e Chikage apenas ficara do seu lado sem perguntar nada. Sendo assim, isso era tudo o que podia fazer? Se fosse, o faria de bom grado.

O que ele podia/devia fazer agora?

Tirou a própria franja dos olhos, segurando-se para não fazer o mesmo com o excesso de cabelo que caia por sobre o rosto do japonês, contendo-se porque sabia o que aconteceria se agisse assim na frente de seus colegas, os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que interpretariam tudo errado. E essa foi a sorte de Chikage, porque senão Draco teria visto que ele não dormia, apenas fingia, mantendo seus olhos bem abertos, hora fitando o tampo de madeira da mesa, hora a janela aberta. Abominando os tons vermelhos que os tingiam. Sabia que tal coloração era fruto de sua mente, que não estavam ali na realidade, mas a cada vez que abria os olhos, vislumbrava o tom rubro que tingia paredes, objetos e pessoas. E então fechava os olhos e os tons invadiam com mais força ainda sua mente. Um beco sem saída. Por isso, mesmo sentindo o olhar do loiro sobre si, continuou imóvel, sentindo o braço já dormente. Preferiu continuar ali, fingindo. Porque do contrário, se estivesse acordado, teria que sorrir. E sorrir era a última coisa que conseguiria fazer. Não quando até suas mãos e cabelos estavam tingidos. Então era melhor dormir, mesmo que não conseguisse fazer isso sem ajuda já há muito tempo. Afinal, era na noite que os pesadelos reinavam. Pesadelos em tons de vermelho.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Dentro do espaço reservado ao Castelo de Era, havia uma parte na qual poucas pessoas entravam. Não porque fosse proibida, mas porque todos consideravam que o espaço habitado por criaturas inferiores não devia nunca ser pisado por eles, bruxos puros. Por isso, uma das detenções mais comuns estava em obrigar o infrator a passar uma semana cuidando do cativeiro. Para alegria da maioria, essa tarefa parecia pertencer integralmente ao grupo dos mestiços, que por aprontarem além da conta, estavam sempre em detenção.

Ah, se Era soubesse que esse trabalho em nada os afetava!

Mesmo que com Maxxcy fora (estava no mundo trouxa, junto dos primos) e Chikage longe (em Hogwarts), todo o trabalho ficasse nas mãos de Erick.

Ah, se Era soubesse que Nihany muitas vezes os ajudava no serviço, pelo simples prazer de acompanhá-los!

– Obrigado pela ajuda, Ni – disse o mais velho, ao abrir as portas duplas do imenso galpão – O respeito que eles tem por você é tão grande que só a sua presença ajuda muito! Quando venho sozinho, eles ficam ameaçando me comer, ao lugar da refeição.

– Tudo bem, sabe que eu não ligo em ajudar. Nem em sujar as mãos – respondeu a loira. Ao seu redor, os habitantes das jaulas permaneciam quietos, num enorme sinal de respeito. Totalmente diferente do que ocorria quando ele entrava ali sozinho – Onde está Yukina?

– Na jaula dos fundos. Duvido muito que alguém vá até lá atrás dela – respondeu Erick enquanto puxava um barril cheio de crustáceos – Chikei não vai gostar de saber que a prendi aqui de novo. Nada mesmo. Nem em saber que estavam atrás dela.

– Não. Ele aceitaria qualquer coisa para que ela não caísse nas mãos de outro bruxo. Esse é o problema de lugares pequenos, todos sabem quando você realmente gosta de algo.

– Mesmo que ele não gostasse dela, só o fato de Maxxcy a ter tirado daqui para em seguida dá-la de presente já seria mais do que motivo para todos quererem machucá-la, principalmente com seu dono longe.

– Uma vingança aos muitos trotes de vocês.

– É, sei que eu deveria ficar com ela enquanto isso, mas ela não gosta muito de mim. Tem ciúmes. Acredita? – Nihany nem se dignou a responder e, sorrindo, pegou uma das travessas oferecidas pelo moreno de olhos bicolores. Era hora de trabalhar.

O cativeiro como um lar para os "selvagens" que não aceitavam ser "domados", todo feito de vidro e bastante escuro por dentro, era feito de forma a permitir a visão dos animais livres do lado de fora, das árvores e do lago, da liberdade perdida. Depois de algum tempo preso, muitos acabavam aceitando a coleira que os libertariam das jaulas. Dentre eles, só uma pequena minoria tinha a chance de portar a coleira de animal de estimação porque só uma pequena parcela de bruxos tinha o direito de os possuir. Chikage e Erick não tinham, mas Maxxcy, sim. E um presente de Maxxcy era o mesmo que um presente de Andrey: algo que Era, mais uma vez, fora obrigada a aceitar.

Tratados e criados como animais em jaulas, sua única resistência eficaz era a greve de fome. E era isso que o centauro que teimava em lhe virar as costas (algo tido como crime gravíssimo!) fazia. No entanto, Nihany era paciente. Já Erick, logo ameaça transformar o grevista em ração. Com Erick isso nunca funcionava, com Maxxcy, nunca falhava.

– Que droga! – Erick xingou, aparecendo com um pano vermelho na mão – Aquela maldita sereia do tanque C me mordeu de novo! Estou avisando, se essa daí me morder mais uma vez, juro que a mando para a cozinha a fim de virar sushi! El... onde vai, Ni? – perguntou o rapaz ao ver a moça abandonar a travessa ainda recusada e se dirigir a porta, que abriu com um mínimo movimento de sua mão.

– Temos uma visita.

– Uma visita? – perguntou o rapaz surpreso, Maxxcy tinha dito que não voltaria antes dia 14, então quem mais os visitaria ali? – Quem?

A moça não respondeu com palavras, dando apenas um sorriso enigmático. O mistério não durou muito. Segundos depois, um rapaz aparecia a porta de cabeça baixa.

– Chikei! O que faz aqui? – perguntou aproximando-se e envolvendo o amigo pelos ombros, trazendo-o para dentro. Com outro gesto, Nihany fechou a grande porta, sem lembrar trancá-la. Por sempre saber quem se aproximava, a jovem nunca havia cultivado esse hábito, além disso, ninguém além de seus irmãos e seus amigos se arriscaria a chegar sequer perto do lugar onde se encontrava a princesa-regente se tivesse escolha – Ei, o que houve? – Erick voltou a perguntar, buscando o olhar do amigo, oculto pelo mar de cabelos que escorriam por seu rosto – Ei, não var me contar? Vamos, sei que é importante, você não viria aqui num horário no qual qualquer um pode te ver, mesmo que todos saibamos que não cumpre a ordem de não voltar aqui até julho. Chikei?

Chikage não respondeu, nem chegou a ergueu o rosto, simplesmente avançou mais um passo, até estar próximo demais de Erick e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos e deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. As palavras finalmente saindo de seus lábios, lentamente e baixas demais para qualquer outro:

– Não podia continuar lá, não agora. Não quando não consigo sustentar outra expressão que não essa.

– Calma, só estamos nós aqui – Erick disse no mesmo tom baixo, os braços envolvendo a cabeça do menor num abraço apertado – E estamos com você – desejando tanto poder dizer mais do que isso, poder verdadeiramente consolar o amigo, contudo sabia que não havia o que pudesse dizer.

Olhou para Nihany, mas a moça também não tinha o que falar. Ela nunca havia sofrido uma dor intensa, então não conseguia entender, não sabia o que era isso e sentia que qualquer coisa que falasse seria pura hipocrisia. Assim com Maxxcy, que mesmo tendo fatos dolorosos em seu passado, não era capaz de reagir a eles. Erick sentia que talvez, se não tivesse tido todas as suas memórias roubadas, ficando eternamente privado de qualquer conhecimento sobre sua vida antiga, pudesse dizer algo. Mas não podia, pois fora privado de seu nome, de sua idade, onde nascera ou quem era sua família, cada pequena cena havia sido extraída de si há tanto tempo que ele mal pensava nisso. Apenas uma se mantivera. A das mãos de seu assassino sem rosto fechando-se em seu pescoço. Nada de lembranças amargas ou doloridas, nada que o fizesse sentir tanta dor. Mesmo assim, ele era o único que às vezes se arriscava a falar algo, pois acreditava que se essas lembranças não existissem ele não sentiria seu coração tão pesado e angustiado a cada vez que relembrava a sensação de ser sufocado.

Voltou a embalar o amigo, desejando saber o que fazer para cortar a dor dele, desejando pegá-la para si. Sua ação fez com que as mãos do mais novo se erguessem, agarrando a parte de trás de sua blusa com força enquanto ele começava a soluçar.

Nihany ainda esperou alguns minutos antes de se aproximar, mas ao ouvir seus passo, Chikage ergueu o rosto e ao ver a mão dela se aproximando de sua face, começou a balançar a cabeça numa negativa fraca, enquanto seus lábios diziam "não" sem emitir som algum e assim continuaram, mesmo quando ela encostou seus dedos indicador e médio em sua têmpora e no segundo seguinte, Chikage caía desacordado, segurado pelos braços fortes de Erick.

– Ele só precisa descansar, daqui a pouco estará bem. Vem, vamos levá-lo para o quarto – ela explicou, recebendo como resposta apenas um aceno afirmativo do mais velho. Às vezes Erick achava que perder tudo não fora mesmo um castigo.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

Pulou o último degrau, caminhando de forma quase saltitante em direção a biblioteca. Fingia alegria, é claro, mas não podia continuar agindo como se o mundo tivesse desabado sobre sua cabeça. Forçou um sorriso, esperando que este logo fosse natural novamente. Juntava com esforço os pedaços de si mesmo e exibia a todos que passavam um sorriso despreocupado. Esse era o problema em ser popular, não se pode ficar triste sem que todos queiram saber o que aconteceu. E como ele não pretendia dizer, continuou fingindo. Era falso e doloroso.

Ah, queria voltar a seu quarto.

Ou melhor, fazer algo realmente divertido.

Qualquer coisa que o fizesse esquecer.

Esquecer que tentava colar com cola barata os pedaços de si mesmo.

Entrou na Biblioteca, correndo os olhos pelo lugar a procura de Hermione. Não foi difícil avistá-la com os amigos. Hum... ruim, Potter não parecia estar gostando muito dele atualmente. Balançou a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás e pensou nos amigos. Ele não ia parar de viver. Não se daria esse luxo. Numa postura alegre e altiva, caminhou em direção aos colegas.

– Olá gente boa! Como foram de férias?

– Você gosta de assustar os outros, não? – Hermione perguntou, falsamente irritada, já Harry e Rony o olhavam surpresos, sem saber o que responder. Rony por fim conseguiu responder um fraco "bem".

– Não foi culpa minha, vocês é que estavam distraídos.

– Você parece bem – Harry disse, encarando o sonserino como se visse um enigma. Hermione percebeu a mudança de tratamento e o tom de voz quase gentil de Harry e o olhou interrogativamente.

– Sim, sim, estou 100% – Chikage respondeu com seu maior sorriso – Ei, Granger, você está olhando de Potter para mim, de mim para Potter, seguidamente. Já fez isso cinco vezes. O que foi?

– Nada – a garota respondeu, um tanto sem graça e confusa. Harry não gostava de Kakinouchi, certo? E ele e Kakinouchi nunca se falavam! E Rony estava com aquela cara de quem está tentando entender a próxima jogada do adversário. O que havia acontecido enquanto ela estava fora? – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Hum... nada digno de nota – respondeu o japonês, mordendo suavemente o indicador, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. Hermione percebeu que ao fazer isso ele bateu o salto da bota duas ou três vezes no chão – Estava muito frio então todos ficamos trancados no Castelo. Na Sonserina, jogamos Snap explosivo até não aguentar mais!

Não era preciso ser atenciosa para perceber o trocar de olhares de Harry e Rony ao ouvir isso. Ela os indagou com outro olhar e Rony respondeu hesitante. Será que Kakinouchi queria manter em segredo o incidente do bicho-papão?

– Nós procuramos Trevo juntos. Por pelo menos uma hora.

– E olha, eu achei que estava acostumado a procurar coisas! Mas esse sapo é com certeza um campeão na arte de se esconder! – Chikage exclamou, quebrando o estranho silêncio que se formou após a declaração de Rony.

– Acostumado? Você é do tipo bagunceiro ou perde tudo? – Harry perguntou, não apenas por estar tentando ser amigável, mas porque não imaginava o outro assim. Mas também não o imaginava do tipo muito organizado. Na verdade, não o imaginava de forma alguma, pois nunca tinha parado para pensar realmente nele, nas pequenas características e manias que compunham a pessoa que ele era.

– Sou do tipo que sempre sabe onde guardou as coisas. Mas também porque eu não tenho quase nada para perder. Mas tenho grande habilidade de só conviver com pessoas que adoram perder tudo. E então, como não acham as delas, pegam as minhas e perdem também! Mas e você, como foi de férias? Fez algo bom ou também ficou trancada em casa por causa da neve? Eu peguei até um resfriado aqui!

– Fui para a Grécia com meus pais. Estava frio, mas foi bem legal.

– Hum... imagino que tenha sido mesmo. Mas é o tipo de lugar que eu iria no verão. O mediterrâneo deve ser lindo num belo dia de sol. E muito quente. Eu gosto do calor. Mais do que do frio.

– Eu fui pro Egito, há 3 anos. Mas só vi o Nilo – disse Rony, pensativo. – Estava mais interessado em ver as pirâmides.

– Wow, Egito também deve ser legal.

– Meu irmão morava lá. Tenho outro irmão na Romênia, ele cuida de dragões lá. Mas para lá, só meus pais e minha irmã foram.

– Que triste isso.

– Triste? – Harry perguntou. O que era triste? Não ter ido a Romênia?

– É. Tudo bem que estes não são lugares muito distantes e basta uma chave de portal internacional, mas ter dois irmãos tão longe deve ser bem triste. Mesmo que você ainda tenha sua irmã.

– Não só ela – disse Rony, quase emburrado – Ainda tenho mais 3 irmãos. Somos em 7. Sou o sexto filho.

– Hum... posso sentar aqui? – indagou, apontando a cadeira vazia do lado de Hermione – Então, isso não deixa tudo ainda mais triste? – perguntou, movendo a cabeça levemente para a direita. Uma mania que só se manifestava quando ele estava realmente curioso ou interessado em algo. Maxxcy sempre brincava com isso.

– Por que seria? – Rony respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione concordou que o sonserino sentasse com eles. Dessa vez foi Harry que a olhou surpreso. Ela não estava sendo exatamente simpática, mas estava claramente mais receptiva. Hermione desviou os olhos do oriental, para encarar os olhos verdes do amigo e então sorriu. Aquele sorriso cumplice que dizia "te conto mais tarde". O moreno retornou o gesto. Pelo visto, não era só ele que tinha coisas para contar.

Chikage notou a troca de olhares dos dois, mas fingiu não ter percebido. Ao sentar, jogou a mochila no chão e olhou para Rony, sem, contudo, deixar de observar com o canto do olho a interação entre a garota e o rapaz moreno. Sabia que os três eram íntimos, o que o fazia lembrar da sua relação com seus amigos.

– Porque agora você está sozinho. – Chikage respondeu com um dar de ombros – Quando você nasceu, eles estavam lá, e estiveram lá por toda a sua infância. Então, uma hora um se foi, e então o outro. E agora você está aqui, e só tem sua irmã com você. Não sente falta de seus irmãos? Mesmo que ainda morem com seus pais, você está a maior parte do tempo longe deles.

– Só moramos eu e Gina com meus pais agora. Percy e os gêmeos saíram de casa quando eu estava no 5º ano. Não me leve a mal, eu gosto dos meus irmãos, mas também gosto de como as coisas estão. Quando se tem um monte de irmãos... é difícil... ser você mesmo. Sempre estão te comparando. – Rony respondeu, sem saber porque estava revelando um fato tão pessoal ao sonserino. Será que ele também faria piada com o fato dele, por ser pobre, sempre ter que ficar com as sobras dos irmãos?

No entanto, Chikage apenas manteve o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, o queixo na mão, olhando fixamente o ruivo por alguns segundos. Então, jogou o peso para trás, equilibrando-se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira.

– É, imagino que sim.

– E você não conhece meus irmãos! – Rony emendou, sentindo uma súbita vontade de justificar o que tinha dito, parecia... errado, que ele reclamasse dos seus irmãos perante aquele que se mostrara tão abalado por perder o seu – Gui foi monitor chefe e melhor aluno do seu ano, Carlinhos foi capitão do time, Percy também foi monitor chefe e os gêmeos sempre foram engraçados, inteligentes e admirados. Então todos esperam o mesmo de mim, mas mesmo que eu faça algo incrível, não será o mesmo, porque eles já fizeram isso.

– Sério que não há mais nada para você? – Chikage continuou, ainda equilibrando-se na cadeira – Não acho. Você faz parte da equipe de quadribol, pode não ser capitão, mas dizem que é um excelente estrategista. Somou a isso a função de monitor. E pelo que entendi seus irmãos eram ou um ou outro. Os gêmeos eram inteligentes? Fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu ganhar um jogo mortal de xadrez, protegendo quatro peças, três a mais do que o normal. E isso deve ser difícil pra caramba. E como se não bastasse ter somado as qualidades de seus irmãos, é o melhor amigo de Harry Potter, posto que muitos nessa escola com certeza almejam. E não dá para esquecer da Granger aqui, tido por qualquer um que a conheça como "excepcionalmente brilhante". Bom, não são amigos para qualquer um. Será que eles fariam isso se você não fosse, pelo menos para eles, especial?

Chikage ainda esperou um pouco, enquanto os três o olhavam espantados, para finalmente acertar-se na cadeira e concluir – Se você fosse o meu irmãozinho, eu teria orgulho de você.

Na parte racional de seu cérebro, Rony queria dizer que ele podia ser um bom estrategista, mas não alcançava nenhum dos seus irmãos em inteligência, que ele não era um bom jogador e que não queria ser bom por ser amigo dos outros, mas essa era a primeira vez que alguém, fora Gui, o enaltecia de tal forma. Normalmente, seus irmãos zoavam com ele, normalmente as pessoas lembravam das diferenças que existiam entre eles, mas não era isso que ele desejava, ser bom só porque era diferente. Fitando o rapaz a seu lado, Rony não conseguiu articular nenhuma palavra.

– Eu não acho que ser nosso amigo devia estar incluso nessa lista – Harry disse, meio hesitante, meio revoltado.

– Mas não é assim que os outros pensam, Potter – Chikage respondeu – Muitos aqui não ligariam a mínima desde que pudessem ficar ao seu lado. Um amigo íntimo? Seria 10, mas não _necessário_. Ao mesmo tempo, aposto que muitos também adorariam não ter contato nenhum com você. Explico porque. Você é um imã de problemas, Potter. Sério, eu já ouvi falar de pessoas que passaram por apertos, mas você tem um dom! E um amigo, bem, amigos até podem ter o poder de _escolher_, mas um _amigo_ não abandona outro numa situação difícil, por mais que a tema. Enfrentam por amor ao amigo, para ajudá-lo e para estar do seu lado. E isso é bom. Mas quando seu melhor amigo tem o dom de se ver anualmente frente a um perigo mortal, olha, tem que gostar _muito _mesmo de você. Ou Voldemort, Basiliscos, um assassino em série mortal, lobisomens e comensais da morte são considerados por você apenas uma aventurazinha para espantar o tédio?

– E uma acromântula – Rony completou, lembrando-se de quando ambos ficaram frente a frente com Aragogue. Um dia que ele _odiava _recordar. Temia mais do que tudo as aranhas, mas vira-se diante de uma gigante. Tudo por uma chance de salvar Hermione. E faria isso de novo.

– Nossa, isso também! Potter, eu simpatizo com você, mas já aviso que não desejo morrer tão cedo! Sendo assim, conte comigo, mas me mantenha longe de criaturas transformagas, por favor!

– E por que eu deveria contar com você? – Harry perguntou surpreso. O fato de Chikage ter dito "criaturas transformagas" ao invés de bicho-papão também não passou despercebido.

– Bom, Granger aqui finalmente aceitou me ajudar com aulas. Acho que podemos chamar isso de grupo de estudos! – ele respondeu sorrindo – E vai saber o que vão pensar disso! Ou o que pode acontecer! Sendo próximo a você, até um livro pode ser perigoso!

– De fato, já tivemos acesso a um livro perigoso uma vez – disse Hermione e então abaixou-se, mexendo na mochila. Harry por um momento pensou que ela pegaria o diário de tom Riddle (o que era impossível, ele o havia devolvido a Lucius Malfoy), mas riu divertido ao vê-la retirando o Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros. Essa ele queria ver! – Aqui.

Chikage olhou o livro desconfiado. Percebeu as expressões risonhas dos grifinórios enquanto pegava o livro.

– Ele não é muito bonito, né? – disse, abrindo-o com cuidado. Não adiantou e o livro só não lhe mordeu a mão porque Chikage a puxou mais rápido e então, com um livro grosso que ninguém lembrava de ter visto em suas mãos, acertou com tudo o livro de TDCM. O livro fechou-se e soltou um barulho abafado, ficando imóvel em seguida. – Ai caramba, acho que matei seu livro, Granger! – disse o japonês, ainda segurando no alto com as duas mãos o livro que usara como arma.

Os três não aguentaram e desembestaram a rir!

– Hermione, porque você ainda carrega isso? – perguntou Rony, as mãos na barriga dolorida por causa do riso intenso.

– Mesmo que Hagrid tenha desistido de usá-lo em aulas, achei que poderia ser útil, mas costumo usar os da biblioteca.

– Bom, se ele o matou, eu lhe darei o meu com todo prazer – Harry respondeu. Com certeza, o sonserino fora o mais original em conter seu livro!

– Que livro é esse que está lendo, Kakinouchi? – Hermione perguntou, recebendo então o livro que Chikage usara para abater o outro, que ele agora cutucava cuidadosamente com o dedo, na tentativa de fazê-lo se mexer. – _Grandes Magos da História_?

– Vamos estudar História, não? – ele perguntou de modo inocente – É, acho que esse aqui passou dessa pra melhor. Desculpe por isso, Granger. Se quiser, te dou outro.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe – a garota disse, ainda risonha, agora folheando o livro que o sonserino trouxera.

– Hum, acho que vocês não gostavam mesmo dele. Se quiser, podemos fazer um funeral.

– Então, nós vamos estudar juntos agora? – Rony perguntou, ignorando a proposta ridícula do oriental.

– Sim. Achei que podia ser uma boa. Se incomodam? – Hermione respondeu, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Harry.

– Por mim, tudo bem – respondeu o moreno com um dar de ombros.

– Legal! Qualquer coisa na qual eu puder ajuda, estou aqui! – Chikage disse com seu costumeiro sorriso. – Ah, deixa eu perguntar, estava conversando com alguns colegas, mas não entendi bem como funciona o sistema de aulas aqui. Escolhemos matérias a partir do 3º ano e do 5º em diante estudamos só aquelas nas quais fomos aprovados nos NOMs, é isso?

– Basicamente, sim. Antigamente podíamos desistir de algumas matérias, mas como muitos ainda não sabem bem o que querem fazer depois da escola, agora cursamos todas as disciplinas nas quais somos aprovados **[3]**.

– Mas você não pode reprovar de propósito na matéria que quer desistir?

– Os NOMs são notas de formatura. Não é prudente fazer isso.

– Hum... Eu teria reprovado com prazer em Herbologia – Chikage respondeu – Mas eu reprovei assim mesmo então não tenho do que reclamar.

– Você já reprovou? – estranhou Rony. O que foi bom, ou Harry teria perguntando o que o japonês fazia nas estufas com Draco Malfoy se não cursava a matéria. Mas isso não era prudente por dois motivos: mostraria que ele os vira e o faria lembrar de Draco. E ele não queria pensar em Draco nunca mais!

E isso porque ele tinha prometido a si mesmo parar de pensar em Malfoy e ser o antigo Harry...

– Sim, reprovei em Herbologia. Não sou bom em História, nem em Astronomia. Com Transfiguração sou mais ou menos. Até pensei em fazer Adivinhação, mas não é uma ciência muito exata, né? Não tenho muito talento para isso. Na verdade, a última vez que tentei prever algo, não acertei em nada.

– Adivinhação é super impreciso.

– Mione não gosta de matérias nas quais os livros não ajudam muito – Rony cochichou, como se confidenciasse um segredo a Chikage, mas numa voz alta o suficiente para qualquer um próximo a eles escutar.

– E quantas vezes a professora Trelawney acertou algo? – Hermione perguntou – Não tenho culpa se não acredito em nada disso.

– Eu acredito – respondeu o sonserino. – Muito mesmo! Tenho uma amiga que é excelente nisso! Dá até medo! Ela nunca errou! Mas desistiu de me dar aulas depois que durma numa delas.

– Mas você concorda comigo que é impreciso, né? – a garota questionou e Chikage ficou calado por um instante.

Sim, era uma arte bem imprecisa que podia dar muito errado. Mas quando se convivia com Nihany, a princesa cujos olhos tudo viam, esse detalhe era sempre esquecido. Era o poder das Nicks. Mas mesmo que ela não fosse uma das Gêmeas acreditaria nela. Porque ela era sua princesa e acreditar nela era algo natural. Era como obedecê-la. Ele não conseguia negar suas palavras ou refrear o amor que sentia por ela, um amor diferente daquele que sentia por Chiaki ou por qualquer outra pessoa. Não era o amor de um homem por uma mulher, pois ela não era uma mulher para ele, ela era muito superior a isso, como se fosse algo sagrado. E era. Era a pura e intocável princesa que erguera a mão para o mestiço sujo e quebrado. E mesmo que a servisse por toda sua vida, não poderia nunca pagar esse gesto. O gesto que o salvara e lhe devolvera a vida que sua mãe roubara.

E Nihany não se importava de estar sempre lá, para trazê-lo de volta quando o inferno parecia querer drená-lo.

Passou a mão esquerda na face, ainda sentindo o calor do toque dela. Fazia menos de uma hora que acordara em seu quarto no Castelo Negro. Assustado. E ela estava lá. Para sentar a sua frente e pegar seu rosto nas mãos, gesto ao qual ele respondeu fechando os olhos, sentindo apenas o contato de suas luvas.

– Calma. Vai ficar tudo bem. Não foi sua culpa. Não foi – ela disse, a voz num tom suave, mas firme, vibrando dentro dele e atingindo cada célula de seu ser, o tom de voz etéreo que somente as Nicks possuíam – Vai ficar tudo bem – ela repetiu e encostou a testa na dele, suas respirações se cruzando. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que ela ainda o olhava. Sentiu seus polegares limparem o rastro salgado que as lágrimas tinham deixado em seu rosto, mas demorou para efetivamente fitar os orbes verdes que eram os olhos dela.

E naqueles minutos em que ficou ali, era como se mais nada no mundo existisse além de sua princesa.

– Sim, _para alguns_, é realmente impreciso. Definitivamente, eu não confiaria no dom de ninguém mais – respondeu. Se estava ali, se conseguia estar ali agora, era por causa dela. Se agora conseguia enxergar outras cores além do vermelho, era porque ela assim quisera.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

– Onde esteve, Chikage? – Draco perguntou assim que o oriental cruzou a entrada da Sonserina, o que assustou e o fez pular dramaticamente para trás, com a mão no peito.

– Que susto, Draco! Ai, meu coração. Quer me matar?

– Onde esteve o dia todo? Te procurei em todo canto!

– Bom, deve ter esquecido um, eu estava lá. – a essa resposta, o loiro fechou a cara, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, foi interrompido – Será que posso entrar?

Draco não respondeu, apenas avançou dois passos e pegou no braço do amigo, guiando-o sem muito cuidado até o dormitório. Chikage sorria, nada incomodado com o ato extremo do loiro. Já estavam quase na escada quando Pansy os interrompeu, chegando de repente e pulando sobre o pescoço de um loiro mal-humorado. Atrás dela, Dafne Grengass via a cena com inveja da relação que a amiga possuía com o garoto que ambas amavam.

– Meninão, não consigo falar com você desde que cheguei! Como foi de Natal? Senti saudades sabia?

– Pansy, você voltou ontem! E estou ocupado agora, será que...

– Você está sempre ocupado. Olá, Chikage, como está? Passou bem o Natal?

– Sim, sim, tivemos uma ceia muito boa! Mas senti falta de poder curtir a neve, há muito tempo não brinco na neve – ele respondeu, o sorriso de sempre intacto.

– Ora, mas ainda podemos curtir a neve este mês. Caminhar ao anoitecer na beira do lago é lindo!

– Não podemos sair ao anoitecer por causa da guerra – Draco cortou, tentando subir as escadas mais uma vez, sem sucesso. Sabia que estava sendo rude com as meninas, sabia que nem sequer tinha o direito de exigir algo de Chikage, uma vez que ele próprio ainda guardava para si suas dores mais profundas, mas quando o amigo sumira completamente depois da aula de história, havia se decidido. E se para obter suas respostas o necessário seria uma troca de informações, assim seria. Passara o dia pensando nisso e resolvera que não deixaria Chikage continuar se entupindo de poção do sono como fizera nos últimos dias e o único modo de ajudá-lo era sabendo o que acontecera.

– Meninas, só vou ver uma coisinha com o Draco e já volto – o loiro escutou o amigo dizer antes de entrar pela escadaria que os levaria até seus dormitórios. Sempre educado. Não ligou. Andou rápido e abriu bruscamente a porta de seu dormitório, que não estava vazio. Brian Kinney estava deitado na cama lendo, ao mesmo tempo que Crabbe tentava enfiar seu malão embaixo da cama.

– Saiam, por favor – pediu, entrando no quarto.

– Algum problema, Malfoy? – perguntou Kinney, por cima da revista. – Me parece meio agitado.

– Preciso falar com Chikage, a sós.

– Ok, ok – disse o moreno, erguendo-se da cama. Kinney era, com Crabbe, Goyle e Blaise, seu companheiro de quarto. Um rapaz alto e moreno, dono de uma beleza masculina bastante atraente e muito charmoso. Um rapaz que gostava de se fingir de mal, filho e irmão de comensais, mas que teimava em se intitular neutro na guerra. Crabbe não gostava dele, pois o achava um "traidor do sangue, assim com aquela amiga dele, Lindsay Peterson", no entanto ambos raramente brigavam. Brian era um excelente duelista e Crabbe estava longe de ser um bruxo perigoso. O que Draco mais gostava nele era o fato dele nunca se meter na vida de ninguém.

– O que você precisa falar com ele que não podemos ouvir? – perguntou Crabbe, quando ficaram sozinhos no quarto – Você nunca teve segredo com a gente, Draco. Mas agora, raramente fala conosco. Só anda com ele.

– Vicent, não quero discutir, ok? Por favor, saia. É pessoal.

Crabbe não saiu, mantendo-se imóvel no quarto, em desafio. Já fazia algum tempo que ele vinha agindo assim com o loiro, o que o irritava um pouco. Poderia brigar e se impor, mas já tinha passado dos 12 anos, não agia mais com seus amigos como se fosse seu chefe há muito tempo.

– Ok, depois eu converso com você. Só preciso de uns minutos!

Crabbe resmungou e olhou torto para o oriental, antes de sair.

– Sabe, ele não gosta nada de mim – Chikage comentou com um sorriso.

Não havia notado isso. Na verdade, havia muitas coisas que não vinha notando em seus amigos nos últimos tempos. Uma falha que já percebera e que tentaria mudar. O que não seria fácil, haja vista que não fora criado para ter amigos. Apenas servos. Quando criança acreditara que isso nunca mudaria. Há uns anos tinha mudado de ideia. Agora, com Chikage, entendia o que significava ter um _amigo_. No entanto, isso não o deixava no direito de excluir os seus amigos antigos. Mesmo que estes não fossem os melhores amigos que alguém pudesse ter e muitas vezes tivesse desejado mais, ainda gostava deles. Assim como gostava de Blaise e Pansy, que eram uma ótima companhia. Um carinho, uma mão amiga. Fora ela a pessoa na qual mais confiara no passado, a quem contava quase tudo. Quase, por que o tudo era só para ele mesmo, dizia seu pai. Porque o tudo lhe poria na mão dos outros. Porque um segredo só é segredo quando mais ninguém sabe. E por isso nunca também confessara a ninguém o que sentia por Potter. Era seu maior segredo e por mais que quisesse confiar nos outros, esse ele levaria para o túmulo. Depois, o que contar mudaria sua vida? Mas se contar agora fizesse Chikage se abrir, ele contaria. Contaria até mesmo os detalhes mais vergonhosos se isso pudesse fazer com que o amigo voltasse a ser o mesmo de sempre.

– Onde esteve? – voltou a perguntar. Não cairia mais no conto "estou sorrindo, então estou bem".

– Na Biblioteca, estudando História. O que houve, Draco, você não costuma agir assim.

– Estou preocupado com você.

Não era a primeira vez que pensava no quanto tudo fora rápido entre eles. Conhecia o amigo há muito pouco tempo. Comparativamente a seus velhos amigos, quase nada. Dois meses, pouco mais de 60 dias de amizade e convivência. Mas gostava _tanto _dele. Como se as conhecessem há muitos anos. Era estranho demais! Mas não era um sentimento que enfrentaria, não lutaria contra isso. Até porque, lutara tanto contra o que sentia por Harry e nunca funcionou! Porque funcionaria agora? Depois, nem queria que desse certo dessa vez. Ter o japonês por perto, o fazia se sentir menos sozinho, de uma forma que seus amigos antigos não conseguiam.

De forma irracional e sem explicação, era assim que seus sentimentos funcionavam.

– Eu estou ótimo! Palavra! Não vê?

– Está fingindo, não está?

– Por que eu fingiria?

Era isso o que queria saber. A resposta mais óbvia é que Chikage não confiava nele. E essa doía muito. Fechou os olhos, ignorando seus sentimentos por hora, não era ele o foco ali.

– Porque então está se entupindo de poção do sono?

– Não estou! – Chikage defendeu-se.

– Tomou-a hoje de novo. E ontem. E antes de ontem. Três dias seguidos.

– Ontem foi porque tive um sonho ruim e quando acordo não consigo voltar a dormir, precisei dela porque ainda era cedo, caso contrário, não passaria bem o dia. Como estava meio sonolento, devo ter exagerado na dose. Tranquilo Draco, estou bem! Não tomarei a poção hoje e pronto. Já fiz isso antes.

– Está com algum problema?

Dessa vez, Chikage demorou para responder. E então, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Tenho problemas para dormir há 3 anos. Antigamente eu tomava a poção todos os dias. Não me faz mal. Às vezes preciso mais vezes, outras não. Não estou com problema nenhum, apenas meio sensível devido ao frio, acho. É um problema que sempre se acentua no inverno. 'Tá tudo bem, sério. Já estou bem melhor.

E agora? Era ou não verdade, essa história? Confiaria nele? Mantivera seus olhos fixos nos orbes verdes do oriental o tempo todo, mas sentia que isso não o impediria de mentir porque ele próprio conseguia mentir sem nem mesmo piscar. Mas queria acreditar nele. Contudo, sua história estava mais uma vez vaga. Era sempre assim, ele sempre respondia o que lhe perguntava, mas sempre contando só os fatos questionados. E ele não gostava de perguntar. Sempre privando a própria privacidade não conseguia invadir a dos outros. Como oferecer então, uma troca?

– Obrigado.

– Pelo quê? – perguntou confuso. Como queria superar aquela barreira entre ambos! Ser para o amigo o que este era para si. Pela primeira vez, sentia que queria derrubar suas próprias barreiras. O que não significava que estivesse confiante sobre contar a ele sobre sua sexualidade. Não acreditava que seria menosprezado por isso, mas sentia medo. Muito medo. Por que era tão difícil falar? Se abrir?

– Por se preocupar. De verdade, obrigado – Chikage respondeu com um sorriso sincero – É sério, estou bem.

– Se você estiver sempre fazendo essa cara, sempre vou ficar na dúvida, pois não saberei quando mentir.

Nesse ponto ambos eram tão iguais. Ele também lacrava muito bem suas próprias dores. Guardadas de forma sufocante.

– Hum... Já sei! – respondeu o mais baixo, sentando na cama do loiro – Senta aqui e me dê sua mão esquerda.

Sem perguntar nada, Draco obedeceu estranhando quando Chikage cruzou seus dedos mindinhos.

– No Japão, o mindinho é chamado de "dedo da verdade" – explicou o oriental – Por isso, quando um membro da Yakusa, a máfia japonesa, mente, ele tem seu mindinho arrancado e, ao fazer uma promessa que não pode ser descumprida, cruzam-se os mindinhos. "Se eu quebrar minha promessa, comerei 100 agulhas". Não é um voto perpetuo, é um voto de confiança. E minha promessa é: prometo que se algum dia eu não estiver bem, por menor que seja a ajuda que você pode me dar, eu lhe contarei.

Draco permaneceu quieto por alguns segundos, olhando para seus dedos entrelaçados, um calor gostoso tomando conta de seu peito. Então fixou seus olhos nos verdes e fez a sua promessa.

– E eu prometo que sempre farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance e se nada puder fazer, vou ouvi-lo com prazer – e então pensou um pouco antes de completar – E prometo fazer o mesmo com você, me abrindo com você, o que vai ser difícil, pois não sou bom em falar, mas para minha sorte você é muito bom em perceber quando preciso de você.

– É um dos meus dons! – Chikage brincou – Mas sabe, deveria treinar essa parte mesmo, manter tudo dentro de si, não faz bem. Vai fazer com que você inche como um balão até explodir! E isso não é nada saudável. Além de causar envelhecimento precoce. É sério, não ria! Então, se não puder expulsar as palavras, expulse a dor. De alguma forma – continuou, sua voz séria, mesmo que sorrisse suavemente. Draco nem percebeu quando ele ergueu a mão direita e tocou com o polegar embaixo de seu olho – Se me permite dizer algo, sabia que chorar quando doer não te torna mais fraco ou menos homem por isso?

– Por que voc...?

– Você mesmo disse que eu sou bom nisso! Eu sei que ainda está ferido, e agradeço por se preocupar comigo mesmo quando deveria estar pensando em você, mas não entendo porque tem que segurar o que sente! Você não pode impedir o sangue de correr quando se corta, assim como não pode impedir a dor. Isso não é vulnerabilidade. A meu ver, aceitar e lidar com a própria dor é mais difícil do que fugir dela.

– Não estou fugindo, só que tem coisas que não tem saída. Ou solução. Não perco tempo com elas.

– A única coisa sem saída ou solução é a morte. Todo o resto pode ser mudado. Mesmo o inferno, pode ter sem lado bom. É sério! Não passamos frio!

– Você sempre faz piada de tudo, não?

– Eu vivo. E viver é mais difícil do que morrer. Por isso não vivemos sozinhos. Se o fizéssemos não aguentaríamos o peso. Sabia que não precisa engolir a dor? Se tentar ela vai te engolir. Você não chora, não conta seus problemas, não explode, não faz nada que acredita lhe deixar vulnerável. Isso é infantil, Draco! E bobo também. Só alguém sem coração aguentaria isso. Ou você não tem um coração? – perguntou, sua mão direita descendo pela face pálida, pelo pescoço, alojando-se do lado direito do peito coberto pelo uniforme de inverno – Se não tem, o que é isso que estou sentindo?

Draco prendeu a respiração por mais um longo minuto, sem saber o que falar. Chikage estava distraindo-o, como sempre, não estava? Não iria cair nessa!

– E quanto a você? O foco aqui não sou eu!

– E porque eu não posso aproveitar o momento? – ele sorria, sem, contudo, esconder o que pensava. Os orbes verdes que eram seus olhos tão fixos nos seus... Desviou o olhar, fugindo da situação. Fugindo da dor que essas palavras relembravam. Uma dor que puxava a outra o fazendo sentir como se a gota que transborda o copo tivesse enfim, caído. Libertando a dor presa com tanta força, a frustração, o medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo!

A dor de perder o pai, a dor da mãe, a dor de ter sido rejeitado, o medo que a guerra causava nele, o desejo de ter sua vida antiga de volta, sua família, tanta coisa que ele vinha guardando no último ano. Sentiu os olhos marejados, contudo, engoliu o choro novamente. Não queria chorar.

– Não faça isso. – Chikage disse com a mão mais uma vez em seu rosto – Agora a pouco, o que você quis dizer é que eu não estou sozinho. E você também não está. Mas para isso você precisa se libertar também.

– Eu não choro, Chikage.

– Eu não disse para você chorar – ele brincou e sorriu levemente ao ver as bochechas de Draco ficarem tingidas de rosa – Mas faz dias que seus olhos estão carregados. Não precisa fazer isso na frente de ninguém, mas solte isso. Por para fora é bom, é a prova de que você ainda está vivo, que ainda é capaz de sentir – Não tinha percebido que suas mãos ainda estavam unidas.

– Se eu te contar... tudo. Você me conta o que está havendo com você?

– Não.

– Por quê?

Será que suas dores não valiam o mesmo que as dele?

– Porque não quero que você me conte algo assim. Quero que o faça porque deseja e não como se sua dor fosse uma moeda de troca. Se um dia precisar, estarei aqui e não quero nada em troca disso.

Ao dizer isso, Chikage levantou-se, soltando suas mãos, pronto para sair do quarto. Mas não deu nem um passo a frente, seu pulso foi novamente segurado e Draco, sem pensar (e com certeza se envergonharia muito desse ato mais tarde) apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos. Ele não fez nenhum ruído enquanto as lágrimas presas por tanto tempo escaparam.

Não era para ter sido assim! Ele é que deveria ter consolado o amigo, não o contrário! Como a situação tinha se invertido assim?

Não soube bem quanto tempo ficou ali, tendo seus cabelos acariciados pelas mãos pequenas do japonês. Não houve mais nenhuma palavra entre eles. Chikage nada perguntou, escondendo para si suas perguntas, entendendo bem demais o que Draco dizia com aquele gesto e engolindo uma confissão amarga: nunca cumpriria a promessa feita. Draco não era capaz de ajudá-lo. Nem ele, nem ninguém. Estava destinado a sempre derramar lágrimas de sangue. Sangue vermelho. O maldito vermelho.

SL&SL&SL&SL&SL&SL

_Ventava forte. Estavam no verão e o calor, agravado pela falta de vegetação, era sufocante. Para qualquer lado que se olhasse nada mais era visto além de pedras e terra dura. Os cabelos eram castigados pelo vento e os cabelos vermelhos dela agitavam-se para todos os lados. Suas roupas eram coloridas e muito diferentes e seus olhos eram malignos, seu sorriso debochado. E ele sentia medo. Era uma criança, claro que sentia medo! Olhou para os lados, perdido. Onde estava todo mundo?_

– _Chikage._

_Onde estavam Kei-san, Chiaki, Ju-chan, Rey e Spy?_

– _Chikage._

_De quem era a voz que ouvia?_

– _Chikage._

_Onde estava todo mundo?_

_Estava tremendo, mesmo com o calor de 45º que castigava sua pele já tão queimada, estava com medo, estava sozinho. Mas aquela era sua casa, não queria nunca partir dali, gostava da terra seca, do vento forte, do calor infernal, das pessoas, da sua família._

_Aquele era seu lar._

_Por que estava sozinho em seu lar?_

– _Porque você matou todos – veio a voz feminina sussurrada em seu ouvido. Ele se assustou e virou-se para trás, procurando por algo que não sabia bem o que era._

_E o vermelho tingiu a paisagem. Gritos de dor, de desespero, vermelho fogo, vermelho sangue, vermelho dos cabelos dela ao vento._

_E dor, muita dor._

_Era como se seu coração fosse esmagado no peito. Era como se sua garganta fosse estourar de tanto gritar._

_E o vermelho tingia o céu, o chão de terra árida e a si mesmo. _

_Roupas vermelhas, mãos vermelhas, rosto vermelho, lábios rubros de sangue. Sangue daqueles que amava._

_E ele gritava. Gritava sem parar._

_E ela ria. Ria sem parar._

_E no chão os olhos azuis de Chiaki o encaravam. Mortos._

Chikage pulou da cama, jogando as cobertas no chão e sentindo o corpo tremer, sua respiração estava completamente descompassada e ele arfava, respirando pela boca. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto sua mente tentava se desligar do pesadelo e voltar a realidade.

Hogwarts. Estava em Hogwarts. Fora um sonho, apenas um sonho. Não era realidade. Não era!

Dobrou os joelhos, apoiando os braços neles enquanto enterrava as mãos nos cabelos com força, puxando-os e causando dor. Um sonho. Apenas mais um sonho. Sentiu as lágrimas correndo. Rápidas demais, impossíveis de serem contidas, uma atrás da outra, um rio salgado que corria por seu rosto, num choro alto sem que ele pudesse conter os soluços, o desespero, a dor, as lembranças.

Seu corpo tremia sem parar, insensível a dor causada pela força com que abraçava a si mesmo.

Tinha que parar, alguém podia acordar, contudo, as lágrimas não cessavam, a dor não partia e a voz não voltava e nem um _abafiato_ ele conseguia lançar. Estava com falta de ar. Tinha que parar. Vislumbrou o brilho roxo do frasco de cristal na cabeceira da cama e sem pensar agarrou o pequeno recipiente e quebrou a tampa com o polegar. Não sentiu a dor do corte, mas tremeu diante do vermelho do sangue. Vermelho como o sangue que o banhara. Sangue vermelho de Chiaki. Vermelho dos cabelos dela.

Virou o conteúdo inteiro na boca, sentindo a ardência habitual do lábio cortado pelo vidro. Engoliu tudo: poção e sangue. Seu sangue. O sangue dele.

O líquido normalmente quase sem gosto desceu queimando por sua garganta e logo Chikage sentiu a dormência costumeira. Tantas vezes havia ingerido aquele líquido (e todas pelo mesmo motivo) que estava mais do que adaptado a ela. Sentiu o corpo relaxar e o vidro escorregar de sua mão, caindo na cama sem nenhum ruído. Pouco depois ele estava deitado novamente, a mente livre de qualquer lembrança, livre dos tons de vermelho e azul em choque. Livres do grito de dor e angustia. Livre de seu passado e de seu peso. Sua consciência enfim protegida pela escuridão daqueles que vivem, dos que não tem a felicidade de partir no mar de sangue e fogo que a tudo consumia.

**Continua...**

**Junho/2012**

_**Nota: **__**[1]**__** – **_courino_** – **__Tecido sintético que visualmente se assemelha ao couro ou vinil._

_**[2]**__** – **_Draco nunca abandonaria um amigo. Não o deixaria para trás, nem que para isso arriscasse a si mesmo _**–**_ _No 7º livro, quando Crabbe põe fogo na Sala Precisa e morre com isso, Harry resolve salvar Draco, mas não consegue sozinho, pois Draco não solta Goyle, que está inconsciente, arriscando-se a morrer com ele, mas nunca a deixá-lo para trás._

_**[3]**__**–**_ cursamos todas as disciplinas nas quais somos aprovados _**–**__ Como já disse, criei essa fic antes do 6º livro, assim, tinha que arranjar um porque eles ainda cursarem TDCM. Espero que tenha ficado bom._

_**N/A:**_ _Acho que posso dizer que este foi um capítulo de transição, com um foco bastante grande no Chikage e na Nick, sem nada de Drarry. Foi diferente do que esperava, mas gostei bastante dele. No geral, também foi um capítulo fácil de escrever, mas que demorou demais por vários motivos externos: até maio tive muito serviço, a ponto de eu trabalhar de 12 a 20h diárias, e então tive que correr com todos os textos e trabalhos atrasados da faculdade e então resolvemos reformar um pedaço da casa e lá se foram meus fds, assim como meu sinal de internet. Escrevi esse capítulo aos poucos e por cenas, na hora do almoço e nos minutos livres. Espero que não tenha ficado com grandes problemas... uma beta faz falta T.T Também não sei se devia ter deixado a cena final de Draco e Chikage... Tenha a sensação de que deveria tê-la cortado..._

_Já sabem, se algo ficou confuso, basta perguntar! Alias, recebi uma pergunta que achei legal responder aqui também. Me disseram que o cap 11 ficou confuso, imagino que isso tenha acontecido por causa do excesso de personagens sonserinos que apareceram pela primeira vez. Desculpem se não consegui ser clara, é que queria mostrar um pouco o outro lado dos sonserinos, aqueles que não são malvados, comensais, segregacionistas e tal. E que Harry percebesse isso! Por isso, deixei na escola, no período de natal, apenas os alunos: 4 grifinórios (Harry, Rony, Gina e Neville), 2 corvinais, 1 lufa-lufa e 5 sonserinos (Brian Kinney (que divide quarto com Draco, de quem Neville já recebeu ajuda e tem muita amizade com lufa-lufas), Lindsay Petersnon (melhor amiga de Brian), Robert Grach e Alexandra Rosier)._

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Até agora não consigo acreditar! Recebi 7 reviews no último capítulo! Sério, para quem chegou a não receber nenhuma e na maioria das vezes recebia 2, isso me deixou supercontente! Eu trabalho pra caramba nessa fic e dou meu melhor nela e mais de uma vez desanimei a continuá-la porque tinha certeza que não estava agradando. Só não parei porque tinha prometido a mim mesma que não o faria e porque não achava justo fazer isso com aqueles que a acompanham. Mas muitas vezes me perguntei porque ainda a escrevia. Então, vocês imaginam minha felicidade, né? Assim, muito, mas muito obrigada a todos vocês que perderam seu tempo em me dizer o que pensam e me fizeram tão feliz! Eu mal conseguia acreditar a cada e-mail novo que chegava! Muito obrigada mesmo a: Mary Sumeragi, Nick Evans, Maatheus Lestrange, Henrique, Daniir, BiaMalfoy79, Allie B. Malfoy e Sikt. Valeu mesmo!_

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Henrique:**__ Essa deve ter sido uma das melhores reviews que já recebi! Muito obrigada mesmo! Você notou um monte de coisas que eu vinha colocando nas entrelinhas e isso me deixou muito feliz! Deve ter sido o primeiro a notar tantos detalhes da história! E claro que pretendo responder todas as suas perguntas, algumas já nos próximos capítulos. Aliás, sua review me deu uma boa ideia de como introduzir um fato que há tempos eu queria. Obrigada, de novo!_

_Sendo bem sincera, pensei mesmo em desistir da fic várias vezes no fim do ano passado. Só fico triste que apenas em março comecei a editar os capítulos, você poderia ter relido os melhorzinhos ^^"_

_Agradeço demais ao posto de "melhores fics que já leu", vou me esforçar para que ela não decepcione! Também fiquei muito feliz por ter gostado da abordagem do Chikage, eu o adoro e dá um trabalhão dosar as informações sobre ele que vão aparecer em cada capítulo. Quanto ao casal principal, agora as coisas vão começar a andar! Sei que demorou, mas quis algo que mostrasse bem como esses sentimentos evoluíram, gosto de fics que mostram essa transição. Claro que não esperava um Harry tão cabeça dura, mas até o Draco foi bem cabeça dura e demorou bastante para aceitar. Realmente, amar seu "inimigo" não deve ser fácil =PP_

_Sobre a cena que você perguntou, essa é uma das que tentarei deixar mais clara, mas o que aconteceu foi: quando Harry e Draco voltavam para o castelo um diabinho (animal que mora a beira de rios e gosta de pregar peças), os assustou, pulando por cima deles e fazendo com que ambos perdessem o equilíbrio por causa do chão coberto de neve. Só que neve perto de terra, fica suja, como se fosse lama (acho). O que intrigou a Hermione foi o fato de ninguém ter visto a queda de ambos, assim como o fato de ambos terem se sujado demais para a quantidade de neve suja / lama que havia no chão. Agora QUEM estava em Hogsmeada, acho que só no capítulo 15..._

_**Daniir:**__ Muito obrigada! Também adoro Dramione (é meu segundo casal favorito!), mas sempre quis escrever uma Drarry, porém confesso que nunca imaginei que a história ficaria tão cheia de detalhes ^^" Tinha pensado em algo bem mais simples. Assim como não esperava um Harry tão cabeça dura! Até eu já estou de saco cheio dele! Mas não se preocupe, logo ele cede ^ ^ Não vou esperar 28 capítulos para uni-los, pode ter certeza! Alias, nos próximos capítulos a relação Drarry já começa a andar (devagar, mas eles vão chegando lá)._

_Personagens originais são problema, ou se gosta deles ou odeia. Fico feliz em saber que o Chikage te conquistou! Principalmente porque é fácil e difícil lidar com ele! Ele conduz as cenas e às vezes muda tudo o que planejei =PP (como fez com a penúltima cena desse capítulo) Mas o adoro também. É tem gente que acha que ele é malvado T.T Pobrezinho, só porque está envolvido no maior mistério... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, tivemos um outro lado do Chikage aqui. _

_**Sikt:**__ o site não aceita e-mail ou sites, então ele simplesmente elimina todas as palavras com ou ligadas por pontos. Respondi por meio de uma MP, pelo seu endereço no site. Se puder mandar seu e-mail de novo..._

**Prévia do próximo capítulo (que espero, realmente, vir ainda em julho/agosto):**

– Nem se preocupe em procurar um parceiro, Poter, você já tem um par –anunciou.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo, venho comigo, sim. Rápido, rápido.

– Mas...

– Sem "mas", para que perder tempo com argumentos que não serão válidos? Sua dupla já foi definida. Agora, vamos logo, sim?

Vendo-se sem escolha, Harry o seguiu, mas estacou ao ver-se diante da mesa de Malfoy.

– Senhor Kakinochi, será que poderia fazer o favor de fazer dupla com outro aluno? O senhor Malfoy, fará dupla com o senhor Potter aqui.


	13. Entre verdades e segredos

_**Até agora:**__ Desde o incidente como bicho-papão Chikage está diferente, o que aguça a curiosidade de Draco em relação ao amigo. Enquanto isso, Harry percebe que tem estado muito chato ultimamente, devido a sua reação ao pensar em Malfoy. O que significa que ele vem pensando _demais_ no loiro._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Elas são o combustível da fic.**_

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

– Era está surtando de novo – disse Erick, sentando do lado do amigo moreno – Está querendo amaldiçoar um.

– E quem se importa?

– Todos, exceto você.

Sim, Maxxcy era o único ali que ignorava o perigo que a bruxa Rainha presentava. Ele sempre fora assim, desde pequeno, quando não tinha habilidade suficiente nem mesmo para se defender, mas já se recusava a abaixar a cabeça ou tirar os olhos da figura imponente. Sempre a desafiando, como se não a temesse.

E mesmo depois de mais de duas décadas, desde que Andrey deixara a pequena criança aos seus cuidados, este continuava o mesmo de sempre.

Não era a toa que de todos os mestiços, Maxxcy era o mais odiado.

– Sabe, acho que entendo porque Era te odeia.

E ele... riu.

**Capítulo 13 – Entre verdades e segredos**

Ainda era bem cedo. Tem coisa pior do que acordar antes do despertador e não conseguir voltar a dormir? Virou para o lado, tentando pegar no sono novamente, mas depois de mudar de posição na cama pela 7ª vez em menos de 15 minutos, Draco optou por levantar de uma vez.

Trocou de roupa sem se preocupar em não fazer barulho, sabia que ninguém o ouviria, todos no dormitório usavam feitiços silenciadores em suas camas por causa dos roncos de Gregory e Vicent. Porém, não conseguiu sair do quarto.

Ficou ali, estático, na frente da porta, a mão na maçaneta, a mente em fatos passados.

Aquilo era tão ridículo!

E o relógio ainda marcava 7 horas.

Sete horas da manhã, a menos que Chikage tivesse virado outro vidro de poção do sono com certeza ele já estava acordado há muito tempo e o esperava na Sala Comunal para o café da manhã. Por sempre esperá-lo, ambos sempre acabavam chegando atrasados, já que o loiro odiava acordar cedo. O fazia apenas porque nunca lhe fora permitido acordar tarde na escola, nem em casa. Seu pai sempre dizia que para alguém de sua posição, acordar tarde ou chegar atrasado era algo indigno! Mas Draco era impontual por natureza! Bastava ter um horário marcado que tudo conspirava para seu atraso. E pensar que agora estava acordando cedo demais quase todos os dias devido a seus sonhos, que haviam adquirido uma frequência assustadora desde sua detenção com Potter, em dezembro.

E nessas manhãs insones, Chikage acabara se tornando seu bálsamo, pois era graças ao amigo que não ficava sozinho, podendo, pelo menos nesses momentos, esquecer das imagens0 que o impediam de dormir.

Ou era assim até ontem.

Céus, como encararia o amigo agora?

Respirou fundo, pensando se passar o dia no quarto seria uma opção.

"Vai começar a fugir dele também?" – respondeu aquela vozinha irritante em sua cabeça.

"Não estou fugindo de ninguém" – respondeu a si mesmo.

"Mesmo? E você acredita mesmo nisso?".

Não.

– Ah, que beleza, agora eu estou falando comigo mesmo! – resmungou revoltado, decidindo por abrir de vez aquela porta e descer as escadas de cabeça erguida. Não ia fugir de mais isso.

Cabeça erguida e passos lentos.

Por que mesmo estava com medo de encarar Chikage? Por que sentia vergonha de vê-lo? Não havia feito nada de errado! Não havia. E seria burrice da parte dele acreditar no contrário.

Tanta preocupação para nada. O Salão Comunal estava gelado e vazio.

E se o oriental não estava ali, isso era porque Chikage havia virado outro vidro de poção e estava, com certeza, apagado em sua cama.

Droga! O que será que o estava afligindo tanto o outro para que ele se forçasse a esquecer dormindo desse jeito? Tinha que estar acontecendo algo, afinal, Chikage não gostava de dormir! E tinha insônia! Então porque agora ele queria tanto passar a maior parte do tempo apagado? Qualquer um sabia que nenhuma poção poderia ser usada diariamente como ele vinha fazendo.

Medicar-se duas a três vezes por semana era normal (Draco sabia que essa era a dosagem padrão que Chikage tomava, pois eram os únicos dias nos quais o amigo não acordava antes mesmo das 5h da madrugada! Sempre tão cheio de energia que o loiro muitas vezes se perguntava se ele tinha enfiado o dedo num rato elétrico **[1]**). Aquilo não era normal!

O pior era saber que não podia fazer nada, nem adiantava perguntar algo. A menos que quisesse ver a situação se inverter novamente, coisa que o amigo parecia fazer com tremenda habilidade, e ele não servir para nada. Acabar apenas chorando de forma humilhante, não ajudar em nada, e ver o outro que escapar pela tangente mais uma vez.

Sentou-se na poltrona favorita do amigo, acendendo a lareira e buscando algo para fazer enquanto o esperava. Podia ir na frente, mas isso só serviria para adiar o encontro de ambos. E por mais envergonhado que estivesse de suas ações anteriores, Draco estava preocupado e cansado de fugir e negar a si mesmo.

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

Não sabia sobre o que Rony falava. Queria prestar atenção, mas não conseguia. Estava com o estômago embrulhado e sonolento, pois não tinha dormido bem na noite passada.

Mesmo assim, forçou-se a comer pelo menos uma torrada ou Hermione iria brigar com ele! Atenta como era, ela sempre percebia quando algo estava errado. E sempre tinha bons conselhos. Por isso queria tanto conversar com ela.

Ela era sempre tão lógica, tão atenta, nunca o julgava e sempre deixava que ele terminasse de falar. Não que Rony não fosse um ótimo amigo também, porque era! E ele amava Rony! Era só que Rony era o melhor amigo para se falar de quadribol, jogos, truques, aulas, garotas. E Hermione era a melhor amiga para se falar de sentimentos e medos. Porque a garota podia não entender a diferença que havia entre uma Bluebottle e uma Firebolt, nem o prazer de dormir na aula ou a chatice de ler um livro de 400 páginas empoeirado que falava sobre a importância das fadas mordentes (se é que elas tinham alguma!), mas entendia muito bem o medo que ele sentia do futuro, sua insegurança, seu nervosismo, sua repulsa a fama e seus sentimentos, além de entender, sem julgar, os problemas que ele vinha passando com Malfoy.

Ele não podia dizer a Rony o que se passara entre os dois no dia que passaram acorrentados, mas podia dizer a Mione. Ou não dizer, porque a garota entendia seu silêncio, respeitava-o e consolava-o, mesmo que estivesse apenas sentada ao seu lado, com o braço por sobre seus ombros. Gestos simples que diziam mais que o mais extenso dos discursos.

Rony era a diversão e o companheirismo para os momentos ruins e Hermione era a compreensão e solidariedade nos momentos de tristeza. Assim como os Weasley eram a família que não tinha e Luna seu ponto de apoio quando se sentia deslocado, diferente e sozinho pela perda de Sirius. E Gina? Gina era a irmã de seu amigo que lhe despertava olhares estranhos e sentimentos de ciúmes.

Mas então, porque ele não estava se importando tanto como deveria com o fato dela estar do lado de Comarc, toda sorrisos, mas estava completamente encucado com o fato de Malfoy não ter aparecido para o café? E nem Chikage.

– Então, o que acha? – Rony perguntou, de repente, sobressaltando Harry e tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

– Bom... – Harry começou, sem jeito, mas, para sua sorte, Rony o interrompeu.

– Vamos, cara, vai ser muito divertido! Há quanto tempo nós não fazemos algo só nós três? – disse, apontando para si mesmo, para Harry e para Mione.

– Hã, claro, tudo bem – confirmou, meio sem jeito por não ter ouvido o ruivo, mas se era algo envolvendo os três, com certeza não era ruim! – E quais os planos exatos? – perguntou, torcendo para que Rony não estivesse falando exatamente sobre isso. Para sua sorte, parecia que não.

– Domingo levantamos bem tarde, passamos na cozinha e vamos para a Sala Precisa! Um domingo como os que temos lá em casa, só nós e muito Snap explosivo, xadrez, doces e revistas! Ainda não li aquelas revistas em quadrinhos trouxas que você arranjou!

Revistas em quadrinhos trouxas? Desde quando ele tinha isso?

– Só não gosto da parte "nada de livros da biblioteca", mas o resto parece legal – disse Hermione, parecendo realmente animada – Obrigada por não incluírem vassouras e bolas de quadribol.

– Para quê? Para você grudar na nossa cintura por ter medo de altura? – Harry perguntou, sorrindo – Sinto em dizer, mas você voa e joga muito mal, Mione.

– Que culpa eu tenho de não gostar de altura? – a garota perguntou, fingindo uma expressão ofendida, mas rindo em seguida.

– Sério que você faz isso? – Rony perguntou, tentando soar zombeteiro, e assim disfarçar o ciúmes e o mau-humor que sentiu. Por que Harry sabia disso e ele não? – não me lembro disso.

– Harry está lembrando da vez que montamos Asafugaz juntos. Ele reclamou por dias que eu quase esmaguei suas costelas.

– Isso sem mencionar nosso voo em testralios, ano passado.

– Mas desse você não pode reclamar! Voei sozinha. E descobri que voar neles é muito mais confortável do que voar num hipogrifo ou numa vassoura.

– Sim, sim, está certa – Harry concordou, ainda sorrindo. Estava feliz, porque ao lado deles, por maior que fosse o problema, ele sempre conseguia sorrir de verdade!

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

– Bom dia! – Chikage cumprimentou, num tom animado, enquanto descia os últimos degraus e entrava no vazio Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Eram quase 9h.

– Bom dia, Chikage – foi a resposta séria que recebeu, e que dizia claramente que de bom o dia ainda não tinha nada, antes do loiro ficar de pé e pegar sua mochila, virando as costas para o mais novo.

– Nossa, 'tá tudo bem? – perguntou o recém chegado, deixando a surpresa transparecer no olhar. Será que tinha feito algo de errado?

– Eu que deveria perguntar isso. Mas como não vai me responder, acho melhor irmos andando. Estamos bem atrasados – Draco respondeu, sem nem olhar direito para trás, abrindo a passagem e saindo da Sonserina. Sabia que tinha sido um pouco sério demais ao cumprimentá-lo, mas não podia evitar. Ainda estava preocupado com o amigo, mesmo que este tivesse dito, de forma subtendida, que o loiro não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Mas seria possível agir como se não estivesse notando nada? E fingir que nada acontecia enquanto via o outro se drogando com aquela droga de poção do sono?

Queria dizer que parte de sua frieza vinha da sua própria falta de jeito em como lidar com o japonês, agora que tinha deixado mais uma de suas máscaras cair, mas sabia que isso só seria verdade caso o tivesse encontrado acordado como sempre no Salão Comunal, cheio de energia antes mesmo do dia ter amanhecido.

Mas ele não estava.

Chikage ainda ficou parado no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, vendo o loiro cruzar a entrada da Sala Comunal e só então correndo até parar atrás dele e então começar a segui-lo com passos lentos, como se o fato de estrarem atrasados em nada os afetasse. O silêncio entre eles pela primeira vez, desconfortável.

– Hum... Aconteceu algo? – arriscou-se a falar o oriental, visivelmente confuso – Ei, Draco, não vai falar comigo? Draco?

Draco não respondeu e continuou a andar, sem se preocupar em olhar para trás, sabia que estava sendo seguido, pois ouvia o barulho das botas de Chikage atrás de si. Diferente do que podia aparentar, não estava com raiva, apenas sentia-se perdido. O que devia fazer? Abordar o assunto novamente? Tentar conversar de novo? Trazer a tona o assunto inacabado, e desviado, da noite anterior? Normalmente não ligava para o modo como o japonês desviava o rumo das conversas, mas e se ele fizesse isso de novo? E se... ele optasse por lhe dar uma resposta direta e negativa? Não queria, e sentia medo de ouvir algo como "não é da sua conta".

– Draco? Qual o problema? – Chikage voltou a perguntar, e não estava sorrindo agora. Não precisava olhar para saber, era fácil perceber pelo som de sua voz. Quando serio, ela ficava mais rouca, mais baixa e mais carregada de sotaque. Draco ainda não tinha identificado de onde vinha esse sotaque. E mais uma vez, não respondeu.

– Draco? Você está me ignorando? Olha, se você não quer falar comigo, tudo bem, mas me ignorar não é a melhor saída. Ei, custa me dizer o que foi que eu fiz? Juro que não faço ideia! Draco, por favor! Estou pedindo. Será que terei que ficar falando sozinho? Eu posso fazer isso. Posso falar até você não aguentar mais! E, sabe, eu consigo falar por bastante tempo. Também consigo ser bem chato quando quero. Do tipo que fala, fala, fala e fala sem parar e ainda fica fazendo perguntas. E insiste. E não desiste. Eu posso ser bem, mas bem teimoso. E sou bem experiente em irritar. E não tenho medo de cara feia. Draco? Está me ouvindo? Vai mesmo me ignorar? Não tenho nem o direito de saber o que eu te fiz? Olha, seja o que for, eu peço desculpas...

– Isso não vai funcionar, Chikage. Cresci com a Pansy. E ninguém fala mais do que ela. Acredite. – Draco respondeu impassível, ainda sem olhar para trás.

– Quer que eu vá embora? – e agora o barulho de seus passos cessou. Ele tinha parado.

– Huf, pra onde? – perguntou, indiferente. Porque, quando Draco ficava perdido, agia como sua mãe e como ela, mascarava suas dúvidas com uma expressão de tédio.

– Basta pedir. E eu sumo da sua frente até segunda ordem – e agora eles estavam parados, mesmo que Draco ainda estivesse de costas – Só adoraria saber o que fiz antes.

– Você sabe muito bem.

– De verdade. Não sei.

– Não mesmo? E o que foi tudo aquilo ontem? Eu fui sincero com você! Mais do que já fui com qualquer outra pessoa! Mas... – Draco não gritava. Como seu pai, sua voz mantinha sempre aquele tom frio e impessoal. Como se ele não se importasse, mesmo que suas palavras dissessem o completo oposto.

– O quê? Achei que já tínhamos nos acertado ontem...

– Bom, desculpe então se eu ainda estou preocupado com você. E gostaria de tentar te ajudar, mesmo que você não me julgue capaz. Mas se tudo o que eu posso fazer é ver você se drogar, então, sinto muito, mas não quero ver isso. Já perdi muita coisa ultimamente e não quero ver você também desaparecer por entre meus dedos enquanto eu só posso assistir.

Draco desabafou, sem, contudo, alterar sua voz ou a expressão. Isso com certeza orgulharia Lucius. Os dois ainda se encaram por mais alguns minutos, em completo silêncio.

– Desculpe – foi tudo o que Chikage conseguiu dizer, os olhos, pela primeira vez, fixos no chão.

– Não quero suas desculpas.

Chikage mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o lado, o que fez o loiro pensar que ele procurava uma rota de fuga. Os braços cruzados sobre o peito, como se abraçasse a si mesmo, protegendo-se. Nessa posição, ele parecia tão mais frágil e pequeno.

– Olha, se vai desviar do assunto de novo, nem precisa se dar ao trabalho de... – começou a dizer, sem saber se o tom que queria empregar naquelas palavras era de dor ou de raiva. Mas que diferença fazia? Ainda parecia tédio e indiferença.

– Não.

– Oi?

– Eu não estou pensando nisso.

– Então no que está pensando?

– No que você está pensando?

– Vai me enrolar de novo? – e, céus, essa perspectiva doía. Doía a ideia de que seus sentimentos de confiança não eram retribuídos. Não era uma troca de verdades (como o amigo dissera antes), mas confiança ainda era apenas uma resposta natural. Se você confia em alguém, quer que ela confie de volta. Se ama, deseja amor. Draco não queria um relatório completo de todos os segredos do outro, só deseja saber o que acontecia para ajudar! Só o fazia porque se importava! Era só por isso!

Mas ele merecia isso, não? Afinal, nunca retribuíra a amizade de seus amigos na mesma moeda.

Por que sempre acabava por entregar seus sentimentos aqueles que não desejam devolvê-los?

– Não vou – Chikage respondeu, dessa vez, olhando em seus olhos.

Silêncio mais uma vez. Droga de silêncio.

– Não quero brigar com você – Draco soltou, finalmente – Não quero. Mas você me desnorteia! Eu só estava preocupado com você! Só isso. Não perguntei por curiosidade ou algo do tipo. Eu só estava preocupado. E você... não estou pedindo para...

– Eu sei.

– Se sabe, então, porque...?

– Eu também estou preocupado com você.

– Ah, claro, a história da mesma moeda de nov...

– Não – Chikage negou, balançando a cabeça como para enfatizar a negativa – Não é isso. Eu só...

– AHÁ! ALUNOS FORA DA SALA! – Filch gritou, ao virar o corredor e ver os dois no fundo deste. A aparição repentina do zelador fez os dois saltarem de susto, mas antes que Draco pudesse pensar em algo (seu distintivo tinha que valer de alguma coisa!), Chikage cortou a distância entre eles, agarrou sua mão e correu para a direção oposta a do homem.

– VOLTEM AQUI! VOLTEM AQUI AGORA! – Filch gritava, correndo atrás deles – Assim que eu puder minhas mãos em vocês vou pendurá-los pelas canelas! Voltem aqui!

– Não mesmo! – Chikage respondeu ao fazer uma curva particularmente acentuada, fazendo Draco quase cair em cima dele devido ao movimento repentino. Mas o medo dos passos cada vez mais próximos do homem furioso os fez recuperar o equilíbrio em tempo recorde e continuar a correr, sem nem perceber que estavam com as mãos unidas novamente.

Um lance de escada e outra curva acentuada num corredor pequeno (no qual quase atropelaram Madame Norrra) e Draco parou com tudo, trazendo o corpo menor a sua frente para o seu num movimento brusco que quase os derrubou novamente.

– Por aqui – disse, sem folego, abrindo uma sala com a varinha.

Era uma sala grande, com duas portas, e ambos correram para a outra, abrindo-a e disparando corredor afora. Não diminuíram a velocidade mesmo que a esta altura o furioso homem que os perseguia já estivesse fora de vista e entraram na primeira porta que viram, trancando-a por dentro e desabando no chão, a procura de ar.

– Ele... ele... não corre... muito... para alguém... da sua idade...? – ofegou o oriental, os braços apoiados nos joelhos dobrados, o rosto quase escondido.

– ... É... veloz... de ruindade... – respondeu o loiro, passando as mãos no cabelo e rindo, ao encarar o sorriso do outro – Isso... foi quase ridículo. Só alunos do 1º ano são pegos por ele!

– Só não sei... se o mais ridículo... fomos nós dois correndo dele ou nos escondermos num banheiro – Chikage disse, jogando os cabelos para trás, revelando as bochechas coradas (ele ficava realmente bonito assim, despenteado, ofegante e com as bochechas coradas) e finalmente olhando ao redor – E, pelo visto, feminino. Isso vale uma detenção?

– Com certeza. Cara, que susto! – e agora foi a vez de Draco esconder o rosto nos braços, ainda rindo baixinho.

– Foi.

Os dois ainda ficaram sentados no chão, na mesma posição, por mais alguns minutos, recuperando o folego. Um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O clima entre eles novamente normal.

– Desculpa – Chikage disse, esbarrando seus dedos nos de Draco, num movimento sutil que já tinha se tornado rotineiro entre eles.

– Tudo bem – o loiro respondeu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos – Eu não pretendia brigar com você. Só estava...

– Preocupado. Eu sei.

– E envergonhado – confessou o mais velho, ainda olhando para a parede – Não devia ter descontado em você.

– Envergonhado?

Draco abaixou a cabeça, quase a escondendo nos braços, diante da inocente pergunta do amigo. Mesmo sem olhá-lo, notava sua expressão confusa.

– Por causa de ontem – respondeu, finalmente entrelaçando seus dedos nos do outro, que começou a acariciar sua mão fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar.

– Ontem? – e diante do aceno afirmativo do loiro – Por quê?

Draco não respondeu, apenas abaixou um pouco a cabeça, sentindo-se constrangido pelas lembranças da noite anterior. Talvez estivesse sendo idiota em se sentir assim, mas o que podia fazer? Sentia o olhar do oriental sobre si, mas não conseguia colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. Não precisou, Chikage tomou a frente novamente.

– Foi por que chorou? – indagou, acertando o alvo facilmente – Está envergonhado por isso? Qual é Draco! De tantas coisas... Não foi nem a primeira vez que o vi chorar.

– Como? – perguntou, surpreso. Essa notícia era novidade.

– Eu já tinha visto você chorar antes – respondeu, com um dar de ombros.

– Quando?

– No dia seguinte ao passeio a Hogsmeade. Você dormiu no Salão Comunal, lembra? – Draco corou, devido a lembrança de ter dormido no colo de Chikage. Era impressão sua, ou ele andava fazendo coisas muito... vergonhosas ultimamente? – Você chorou enquanto dormia.

– Não fiz isso!

– Fez, sim.

Draco abaixou de novo a cabeça, escondendo-a nos braços, ainda apoiados nos joelhos, sentindo seu rosto queimar.

– Qual... o problema em chorar? – e dessa vez, Chikage não olhava para ele – Eu não entendo porque você acha isso tão ruim. Porque se envergonha disso.

– Odeio me sentir vulnerável – respondeu, a voz abafada por causa do rosto escondido.

E _isso_, Chikage entendia muito bem. A necessidade de esconder a si mesmo sob uma máscara de inatingível. O que não entendia, era a necessidade de se ocultar até mesmo daqueles que amava. Diante desses, tudo o que desejava era ser ele mesmo.

– Tenho medo de bicho-papão – Chikage soltou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

– O quê?

– Tenho medo de bicho-papão. Muito. Aquele dia que você foi até meu quarto, quando dormimos juntos, eu tinha encontrado com um numa sala deserta do 2o andar. Desde então, estou tendo pesadelos. Eles fazem isso comigo. Por isso exagerei nas doses da poção do sono. Por mais que não goste, eu _preciso_ dormir e não estava conseguindo – E, dormir sob o efeito da poção, era também a única forma de esquecer as lembranças despertadas. E como queria esquecê-las! Esquecer do rosto de Chiaki e da voz de todos eles, dos gritos de todos, da risada dela.

– Pensei que tinha dito que não faria uma troca, que não trocaria sua história pela minha – lembrou o loiro, ainda sem sustentar o olhar do amigo.

– Eu disse – respondeu, jogando o quadril para mais perto do dele, as mãos ainda unidas – E isso não é uma troca.

– Então o que é?

– Hum... digamos que uma confissão – e agora seus olhos se encaravam – Ou um pedido.

– Pedido?

– Sim. Pode ser de desculpas, mas isso ia soar mesmo como uma troca. Um pedido de desculpas por tê-lo deixado preocupado, e envergonhado. E seria um pedido quando, bom, eu vi um momento "vergonhoso" seu, você fica sabendo de um fato vergonhoso a meu respeito. E assim, quem sabe, para de desviar o olhar do meu. Ou de ficar se perguntando como agir na minha frente.

– Isso me soa como uma troca.

– Não, não é – Chikage sorriu encostando sua cabeça no ombro do amigo – Até porque, você não me disse nada ontem. E ainda não sei o que aconteceu com você.

– Eu ia te contar – mesmo que não soubesse como faria isso – Mas pensando bem, não vou mais, você está colecionando fatos vergonhosos demais a meu respeito.

– Você acha?

– Você não?

Por Merlin, eles estavam mesmo tendo aquela conversa num banheiro feminino?

– Na verdade, não consegui pensar em nenhum. O que nós já fizemos de tão vergonhoso assim? Quais foram os outros momentos que presenciei? – Chikage perguntou, erguendo a cabeça novamente para olhar fundo nos olhos prateados. Foi bom ver o sorriso de volta aquele rosto.

– E para que quer saber? – retrucou, fingindo desconfiança. Era impressão sua, ou aquele cara tinha uma facilidade tremenda em tirar fatos dele?

– Para te chantagear, óbvio!

Ao ouvir tal resposta zombateira, Draco bufou, fingindo indignação. Mas por dentro, sentia-se aquecido. Era bom que ambos estivessem normais de novo (mesmo que ainda se sentisse um tanto constrangido pelos acontecimentos recentes).

– E dormir com você não foi vergonhoso?!

Ou chorar, dar as mãos, deitar no colo, correr de mãos dadas... Por Morgana, a lista era maior do que pensava! Estava sofrendo uma lavagem cerebral e não sabia?

– Você achou?

– Você não?

– Não.

– Você é estranho – resmungou, o que fez Chikage rir baixinho. Tantas vezes já ouvira isso.

– Pode ser. Mas não acha que isso depende do referencial?

Sério, o que aquele ser fazia consigo? E como podia achar tais coisas normais?

– Não vejo nada demais em dividir uma cama. Dormi com meu irmão até meus 13 anos – Chikage contou, quebrando o silêncio mais uma vez – Nunca tinha dormido sozinho antes.

– Dormiram juntos? – perguntou, recebendo um movimento afirmativo como resposta – Por quê?

– Crianças fogem para a cama dos pais, eu não tinha pais – deu de ombros – Mas a verdade é que não tínhamos uma segunda cama. Então dormíamos juntos. Eu, e todos os outros. Talvez por isso eu não ligue para isso... Acho... Tornou-se algo muito natural. Até hoje não gosto de dormir sozinho. Durmo mal. Vai ver é por isso que tenho problemas para dormir desde então – E não era mentira. Podia não ser a verdade, mas não era mentira, pois realmente odiava dormir sozinho e seus pesadelos (aos quais ele preferia chamar de insônia) haviam começado na mesma época. Assim que perdera Chiaki. Dormir acompanhado resultara então num remédio bastante eficaz. Em seus sonhos, podia acreditar que era Chiaki a seu lado.

– Todos os outros?

– Sim, tanto no orfanato, como em casa. Keigo, ou Kei-san, como eu o chamava, não adotou apenas eu e meu irmão. O que faz com que eu tenha, na verdade, 4 irmãos.

– Então eram você, seu irmão e mais três? – perguntou o loiro, surpreso – Não sei porque, mas você não parece ser do tipo que veio de uma família grande, como os Weasley.

– Bom, talvez porque eu não venha. Eu vim de um orfanato grande, mas não de uma família. E isso é bem diferente. Mas sempre estive cercado de gente. No orfanato, nós éramos em mais ou menos 90 internos. Depois, quando Keigo nos adotou, ele já tinha Rey, Spy e Ju-chan. E ainda havia Esmeralda, que não morava com a gente. E nossa casa era bem pequena, 2 cômodos, um quarto só. E apenas 4 camas. Por isso, eu ficava com meu irmão e Rey com Spy. Ju-chan tinha uma cama própria porque era menina.

– Uma menina entre 5 homens?

– Sim.

– Mas ela tinha quantos anos?

– Era um ano mais velha do que eu. Ei, é impressão minha ou estou sentindo um que de indignação em sua voz? Qual é, Draco! A garota Weasley tem seis irmãos! Dois a mais. E ninguém fica indignado com isso!

– Sim, mas tem a mãe dela e vocês não eram irmãos de verdade e...

– Nenhum de nós nunca faria nada com ela, Draco. Não tínhamos o mesmo sangue e nem erámos sequer parecidos, mas erámos irmãos. De uma forma muito mais profunda – contestou, em sua voz era notável o tom mais sério, tão atípico nele.

Isso era estranho. Vê-lo fazer essa expressão. Mas Chikage não podia culpá-lo! Uma menina entre 4 adolescentes dividindo um espaço tão pequeno com certeza era... Fora o "tio" adotivo. Não são poucos os homens adultos que se interessam por meninas. Era normal que ele achasse a situação preocupante!

Então, Chikage tinha três irmãos e uma irmã? Parecia se dar bem com eles. Mas então, porque eles nunca lhe escreviam? Será que ainda estavam em Zefir? Não, ele dissera que fora visitar o irmão no Natal, então eles deviam estar na Inglaterra. Será que eram trouxas? Ou será que tinham sido separados quando Keigo morrera e eles voltaram ao orfanato? Será que ele podia perguntar mais?

– Desculpe, eu só estranhei – disse, sinceramente. Essa era a única família que Chikage conhecera, claro que era normal para ele. E então, sem pensar, continuou – Quando não conseguir dormir, não tome tanta poção. Aquilo é viciante e prejudicial, qualquer um sabe disso. E não deixa de ser uma droga. Você é novo demais para isso.

– Isso é um convite para eu invadir sua cama quando estiver com insônia?

Diante da pergunta maliciosa, Draco sentiu-se corar novamente, desviando o olhar antes de responder de forma fria – Não interprete mal minhas palavras!

Chikage riu, levantando-se e puxando-o para cima devido a seus dedos entrelaçados. Nem lembrava que ainda estava de mãos dadas. Era impressão sua, ou essa mania dos dois estava ficando estranha...

– Fique avisado que vou lembrar disso! – Chikage ainda brincou, caminhando então rumo a porta de forma ridiculamente feliz, arrastando o loiro consigo – Acho que já podemos sair. Vamos? Antes que percamos mais uma aula?

– É, acho que ficar trancado aqui com você não está fazendo bem para a minha cabeça – respondeu, fingindo mal humor (estava envergonhado de novo) e recebendo uma risada por resposta. Suas mãos ainda unidas.

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

– Erick me disse que Chikage esteve aqui – Maxxcy comentou de forma casual, a maior parte de sua atenção voltada aos trabalhos de Maldições entregues pela turma 7. A satisfação com a qual ele assinalava as partes erradas era visível.

– Sim, ele não estava muito bem – respondeu a princesa, sentando-se sobre a mesa e pegando um dos pergaminhos corrigidos – Sabia que para os trouxas, se você der nota baixa para mais da metade da turma isso significa que o problema está no seu método de ensino e não nos seus alunos?

– Andou lendo livros de pedagogia? – o moreno perguntou de forma levemente irônica enquanto riscava outra questão errada – O que aconteceu lá embaixo? – completou, sem erguer o olhar. Seu tom casual podia deixar a impressão de que não se importava realmente, mas Nihany sabia que não era verdade. Ele se preocupava com Chikage. E ela sabia muito bem o porquê.

– Chiaki – ela respondeu. Uma palavra, um nome, e não havia mais a necessidade de detalhes, eles não faziam diferença. Percebeu que outro aluno (Dwejri) recebia nota baixa e sorriu. Não acreditava que as médias baixas das turmas de Maldições fossem culpa do método de ensino do professor, falara aquilo só para provocar. Maxxcy batalhara muito por seu cargo e enfrentara forte oposição e preconceito, mas vingava-se sendo simplesmente excelente no que fazia. Ele apenas esfregava na cara de todos os bruxos malditos que eles não conseguiam acompanhar o seu nível e cobrava em suas aulas apenas conhecimentos que ele já dominava quando possuía a mesma idade de seus alunos. No fim, ele era apenas um excelente professor, excelente bruxo, excelente em maldições. Mas como esperar menos do sangue de Andrey?

– Outro zero? – riu, ao vê-lo escrever abaixo da nota "seria pedir muito para que você usasse isso que chama de cérebro? Se é que o tem. Começo a ter sérias dúvidas quanto a isso". Ah, como ele adorava humilhar seus pobres alunos de sangue-puro – Quanto eu tirei?

– Você não é da turma 7.

– Fui mal? – ela perguntou, inclinando-se na mesa para brincar com as longas madeixas negras do namorado, fazendo-o largar a pena e inclinar-se na sua direção, tomando os lábios carnudos, lambendo-os, pedindo passagem e sendo prontamente atendido. Logo seus dedos estavam nos cabelos dourados.

O relacionamento de ambos não era segredo para ninguém, mesmo que todos fingissem não saber. Havia tabus demais entre eles, tabus completamente ignorados porque ambos só se sentiam completos quando estavam juntos. Os dedos da Nick tocaram o rosto dele, numa caricia suave. Não saberia o que fazer se um dia ele fosse retirado dela. Provavelmente, enlouqueceria.

– Você foi muito bem – ele disse entre o beijo, os lábios ainda colados nos dela – Não esperava menos de você.

– Tinha que ter uma sangue-puro capaz de atingir suas expectativas, não? – Nihany brincou, mordendo de leve os lábios dele. Uma das coisas que mais amava nele era o fato dele nunca conceder favores a ela. Enquanto todos ajoelhavam-se e diziam amém a cada palavra sua, tentando qualquer coisa para cair na sua graça e nunca a criticando abertamente, Maxxcy a tratava com normalidade. O que lhe importava se ela era uma Nick? Nada. Uma princesa? Menos ainda. Ele respeitava seu orgulho e permitia que ela conquistasse o que quisesse por mérito próprio. Ele _acreditava_ nela.

Um relacionamento proibido. Em todos os aspectos. Mas haveria para a Nick par melhor do que o filho preferido de Andrey? Seria o perfeito casal predestinado se o moreno não possuísse também o odioso sangue misturado e trouxa de sua mãe. Era como se estivessem destinados tanto a estarem juntos como a se separarem! E pensar que ela, como todo bruxo maldito, sempre achara as histórias de romances impossíveis ou felizes demais, idiotas. Era irônico como acabara protagonizando um dos únicos casos de amor verdadeiro entre os bruxos malditos. Era o primeiro membro real a amar, e acabara sendo a princesa apaixonada pelo plebeu. E um dia ainda seria a rainha casada com o plebeu (e para o inferno quem tivesse algo contra isso!).

Os lábios dele em seus pescoço, as mãos dele em seu corpo. E ela era dele.

As mãos dela em seus cabelos e ombros, as pernas em sua cintura. E a vida dele pertencia a ela.

Eles eram um só. Unidos pelas batidas sincronizadas de seus corações.

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

– Não Rony, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer, foi Dervely, o terrível, que começou a Rebelião de 1647. E não Denvel, o horrível. E de onde você tirou Revolução de 1657?

– E qual a diferença, posso saber? Já não basta saber quem foi Katrina, a sábia, Edmundo, o justo, Cassi, o grande, Baltazer, o sei-lá-o-quê! Me diga uma coisa, porque, pelas barbas de Merlin, esses caras gostavam tanto de um adjetivo? E por que as pessoas não dão nomes fáceis para seus filhos? Custava chamá-lo de Den? Ou Peter? Ou Jonh? Não, tinham que inventar! E depois, somos nós, pobres estudantes, que nos ferramos! – Rony reclamou, irritado. Fazendo Harry e Chikage terem que cobrir a boca para abafar o riso, enquanto Hermione o olhava séria.

– É Baltazar, o astuto. E Kassy não é o grande, é Cassian o grande, Kassy é o humilde. E se escreve com K e Y. E Edmundo não está envolto em nenhuma rebelião do século XVII e sim na do século IX – a garota corrigiu, ignorando a careta do amigo e as risadas extremamente mau-disfarçadas dos morenos ao seu lado.

– E no que isso vai mudar a minha vida? – Rony perguntou, já a beira de um ataque de fúria.

– É compreendendo a história que se compreende o presente.

– E mais nada. Por que eu tenho que perder meu tempo gravando nomes e datas quando poderia estar estudando feitiços de defesa? Estamos em guerra e se eu disser "Foi Denvel, o terrível, que comandou a 1ª batalha da Revolução de 1657" não farei mais nada com o meu adversário além de tomar um feitiço na cara! A menos que ele seja um sabe-tudo-irritante que vai gritar comigo "não foi Denvel, foi Derbely!". E aí vamos largar as varinhas e entrar numa profunda discussão para saber se Cassy se escreve com K ou C e qual a diferença de Revolução e Rebelião – a essa altura, Harry e Chikage já riam abertamente – e o quanto isso pode ser a grande diferença numa batalha de magia negra! Por que, sabe, talvez o Denvel tenha descoberto um contrafeitiço para alguma das três imperdoáveis e ninguém mais sabe disso porque está preocupado em aprender como estuporar alguém.

Quando Rony terminou, Hermione estava mais séria do que professora McGonnagal ao receber de presente de Natal dos gêmeos uma caixinha de areia ("para quando se transformar em gata e o banheiro estiver ocupado, professora"), já Chikage segurava a barriga de tanto rir e Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

– É, Dervely! E foi uma Rebelião! E ele não descobriu nenhum contrafeitiço, mas foi ele que desenvolveu o feitiço _Fogomaldito_ e...

– Por Merlin, Mione, no que isso vai me ajudar numa batalha?! – Rony alterou-se.

– Quem sabe isso te ajude a saber que o _Fogomaldito_ pode destruir tudo a centenas de metros e não possui contrafeitiço? Ou então, quando esta guerra acabar, a ser alguém que sabe algo mais além de estuporar pessoas.

– Ah, ótimo! Então eu direi "Tome o _Fogomaldito_ que DERVELY desenvolveu! E saiba que agora não há nada que você possa fazer para fugir dele! Hahahaha"? Não é mais fácil só lançar o feitiço de uma vez?

– Rony...

– Ou a cada vez que eu fizer uma mágica foi ter que dizer "Sou Rony Weasley! Aluno do 6º ano de Hogwarts! E esta é minha mágica, o _Fogomaldito_, que foi desenvolvido por Dervely, o horrível, na Revolução de 1657, hoje em dia classificado como Magia Negra e sem contrafeitiço! Prepare-se!"? É isso?

Chikage já estava quase sem ar de tanto rir e Harry apoiava a testa na mesa, segurando a barriga. Já Hermione estava a ponto de azarar Rony.

– Então, se não fará a menor diferença eu saber quem foi ou como se escreve Dervely, por que eu preciso estudar isso?! – Rony esbravejou, batendo os punhos fechados no pergaminho.

– Posso saber o que está havendo aqui? – perguntou uma furiosa Madame Pince, parando do lado dos dois meninos que ainda riam sem parar – A biblioteca é um lugar de _silêncio_, caso não saibam. E o que aconteceu com esses dois? Estavam testando o _Rictusempra _neles?

– Desculpe, já faremos silêncio, Madame Pince – Hermione disse, sem jeito – Vocês dois, parem de rir!

– D-d-d-des-culpa – os dois tentaram dizer, ainda sem conseguir parar. Já ficando sem ar.

– Se eu ouvir mais uma palavra num tom um pouco mais alto do que o admissivel para uma biblioteca colocarei os quatro para fora! Entenderam? – a bibliotecária ainda ameaçou, se afastando com passos duros.

– Rony! – Hermione rosnou, mas o garoto levantou as mãos, se defendendo:

– Eu só disse o que eu penso!

– Cara, eles são sempre assim? – Chikage perguntou, secando os olhos.

– Sim, são. Aí minha barriga – Harry respondeu, tentando respirar fundo.

– Nossa, achei que eles queriam era nos matar!

– Com certeza, seria uma forma _feliz _de morrer – Harry disse, voltando a rir. O que irritou Hermione.

– Será que dá para vocês dois pararem? Isso é sério!

– Tão sério quanto uma dor de barriga – Rony respondeu, fazendo os dois voltarem a rir.

– Rony! E vocês dois, parem com isso.

– Estamos tentando, Mione – Harry respondeu, enxugando os olhos.

– É, mas vocês não colaboram! – Chikage completou. Ele estava adorando esse grupo de estudos! Ah, como estava!

– Viu o que você fez? – a garota perguntou, quase azarando o ruivo com o olhar – Será que não pode levar nada a sério?

– Eu levo sim. É você que quer me fazer decorar um monte de inutilidades! Eu poderia estar usando esse tempo para aprender outras coisas! Isso é tempo desperdiçado!

– Desculpe por pensar que podia ocupar essa sua cabeça com algo útil! Deveria saber que aí só tem espaço mesmo para bolas e vassouras!

– Ei, quadribol tem muitas utilidades. E eu não penso só nisso!

– Ah, claro, me desculpa. Esqueci que em uma batalha você pode muito bem usar o taco do batedor para acertar a cabeça do seu adversário – a garota debochou.

– Bom, vai ser mais útil do que saber como se escreve Cassi. Qualquer coisa é mais útil do que isso.

– Ai, eu vou morrer – Chikage reclamou, apoiando a testa na mesa, rindo mais uma vez.

– Então, senhor só-aprendo-coisas-uteis, me explique o que são aquelas revistas de "aprenda a dançar em passos simples" que você esqueceu jogadas na sua casa – Hermione desafiou, não deixando de notar que as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas (que não podia dizer a verdade, ou seja, que dançar atrai garotas).

– Ora, se um comensal me lançar um _Tarantallegra_, ele pode achar que eu danço tão bem que seja um desperdício me matar!

– Ei! – Chikage reclamou, entre um acesso de riso e outro – Sa-sabiam que pe-pessoas podem mo-morrer por falta de-de ar de tan-tanto rirem?

– Viu o que você está fazendo? – Hermione reclamou.

– Eu?

Harry quase caiu da cadeira, diante da expressão indignada de Rony. Já Chikage, estava com a cabeça apoiada na mesa e dava pequenos tapinhas nela. O cabelo cumprido espalhado por sobre os livros e pergaminhos. E pensar que ele achara que essa ideia de grupo de estudos não fosse dar certo! Agora, ele com certeza nunca mais esqueceria quem fora Dervely, o terrível, e que este começara a Rebelião de 1647. Nunca mesmo!

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

Quando Chikage chegou na Sonserina, ainda limpava os olhos das lágrimas que as lembranças de sua tarde de estudo proporcionara. Há muito tempo que ele não ria tanto assim! Tanto que sua ainda barriga doia.

Jogou os cabelos para trás, procurando por seus colegas. O Salão estava quase vazio aquela hora (11 alunos, se contara direito) e não foi difícil encontrá-los sentados numa mesa redonda próxima a lareira.

– Olá! Estudando Feitiços? – peguntou, jogando a mochila no chão, contudo, permancendo em pé ao lado do loiro – Tinha algum trabalho de Feitiços?

– Um relatório sobre o _Confundo_ – Draco respondeu, folheando distraidamente um livro fino de capa preta.

– Hm, nada muito complicado, em principio... – Chikage murmurou, buscando na memória o que havia lido sobre o feitiço para confundir. Teria que tomar cuidado com o que escreveria, principalmente para não mostrar, de novo, o quanto sabia, afinal este era um feitiço de alto nível e não seria aconselhável mostrar que o dominava completamente.

– Só se for para você – respondeu Crabbe de forma rude, levantando-se e quase empurrando Goyle no processo. Draco o olhou repreensivo, sem entender as recentes ações do amigo. Vicent andava cada dia mais irritado.

– O que foi? – resmungou, enquanto contornava a mesa, arrastando os pés com irritação.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – Pansy perguntou, erguendo a cabeça de seu pergaminho e parando de escrever. Seus olhos encontraram os de Dafne a seu lado e a loira rolou os olhos, indignada. Dafne adorava Pansy e muitas vezes ficava chocada com o quanto a loira podia ser desligada e inocente para algumas coisas, mesmo que fosse altamente perpiscaz para com outras. Assim como Draco. O que fazia com que a jovem Greengrass se questionasse se eles apenas viam o que queriam ver. Afinal era óbvio para a maioria dos sonserinos que Vicent Crabbe odiava Kakinouchi e que este vivia resmungando pelos cantos sobre os defeitos do japonês. Nem Chikage ignorava o fato, mas não se preocupava com isso, mantendo apenas uma distância segura do colega.

Na verdade, Chikage sabia muito bem o quanto, no fundo, subestimava o outro. Subestimava sua magia, sua inteligencia, sua agilidade e sua força física. Por isso, quando Crabbe esbarrou com força na cadeira de Goyle para então passar por si, não sem antes empurrá-lo, como que para tirá-lo do caminho, a única preocupação do oriental foi a de manter seu equilibrio e não cair. Não se imconomou nem ao menos com o fato de ficar de costas a um rival declarado. O que Crabbe podia fazer?

Esse foi seu erro. Um erro infantil e estupido que ele nunca cometia. E que só foi percebido um pouco tarde.

– Ei – Chikage reclamou, ao recuperar o equilibrio. No rosto um sorriso despreocupado (quase arrogante) que não morreu, mesmo quando percebeu a varinha que Crabbe segurava. A _sua _varinha, que segundos antes estava guardada no bolso traseiro de sua calça – Isso é meu.

– É uma varinha bonita – Crabbe desdenhou, olhando com desprezo para a varinha roubada em sua mão – Boa demais para um sangue-ruim como você.

– Vicent! – Draco reclamou, ficando em pé. O que, por Mordred, ele tinha na cabeça? Percebeu, pelo canto do olho, diversas cabeças curiosas voltadas para a cena.

– Crabbe, me devolva, sim? – Chikage pediu calmamente, erguendo a mão e ignorando por completo os olhares dos colegas. Fala sério, Crabbe queria assustá-lo apenas por tê-lo desarmado? Ele só podia estar brincando!

– E se eu não quiser?

Ok, ele não parecia estar brincando.

Isso era mal sinal...

Segurar sua varinha era uma coisa, mantê-la muito tempo com ele era outra totalmente diferente!

Não abaixou a mão que pedia de volta a varinha e repetiu o pedido, dessa vez ostentando uma expressão mais séria, e pela primeira vez desde que a vira nas mãos do outro, preocupado. E se Crabbe resolvesse usá-la? Sabia que varinhas podiam mudar de dono, mas duvidava que a sua fizesse isso. E isso era um problema, pois também sabia que sua varinha estava carregada com sua magia e o quanto esta podia ser perigosa se descontrolada.

– Crabbe, é melhor me devolver – voltou a dizer, ainda calmo. Crabbe não podia machucá-lo, mas estava a um passo de se machucar. Principalmente se continuasse girando sua varinha entre os dedos, como fazia agora. Céus, isso era _perigoso_.

Droga, Crabbe _não podia_ tentar usá-la.

Deu um passo a frente, notando, pelo canto dos olhos, que os colegas se reuniam ao redor dos dois. Devia parar de se impressionar com a capacidade dos humanos de se focar numa possível briga!

Repetiu o pedido, dessa vez num tom mais autoritário. E esse seria seu último pedido.

– Então por que não vem pegar? – o sonserino ameaçou, ignorando por completo as palavras de Zabini e Goyle, e as ameaças de Draco a seu lado. Por que todos tinham sempre que ficar do lado do oriental? O odiava e estava louco para lhe dar uma surra. Estava só esperando o momento perfeito. E agora que este tinha surgido, os outros que se ferrassem! Não ia perder esta chance, pois sabia que não ganharia do japonês com magia, mas sem esta quem o impediria de quebrar a cara daquele garotinha? – Por que não vem e me enfrenta como o trouxa que você é?

– Crabbe, largue isso agora mesmo ou... – Draco ameaçou novamente, dessa vez apontando a própria varinha para o amigo de infância, gesto que foi interrompido por Chikage.

– Não se preocupe, Draco. Não precisa se envolver – respondeu calmamente, sem romper, nem por um segundo, seu contato visual com Crabbe e ignorando por completo as perguntas dos colegas sobre a possibilidade dele ser um sangue-ruim ou não.

– Um trouxa como você não tem o direito de tratar Malfoy pelo nome! – Crabbe resmungou, mais irritado ainda. Ah, como odiava a amizade de Draco com aquele moleque – É inadimissível que um trouxa aja como um bruxo. Então aja de acordo com aquilo que você é.

– Crabbe, pare com isso. Está sendo idiota. Devolva a varinha dele, sabe que não conseguirá usá-la mesmo! Não tem poder para domá-la – disse Miriam, também apontando sua varinha ao colega. Não que esperasse realmente que Crabbe fosse tentar usar a varinha de Chikage.

Mas ele o fez.

Irritado com a ousadia da quartanista, Crabbe apontou a varinha roubada para a menina, contudo, antes que qualquer feitiço fosse lançado, Chikage fechou a mão direita e moveu-se rápido, dois passos ligeiros e um salto que acabaram com a distância entre ele e o colega, a mão fechada acertando em cheio o nariz de Crabbe, que jorrou sangue enquanto ele cambaleava para trás, caindo com um som abafado. Assim que seus pés tocaram novamente o chão Chikage pulou para trás, ficando a uma distância segura do colega caído. Sua varinha novamente segura em sua mão.

– Maldito! – Crabbe xingou, as mãos apertando o nariz quebrado, sem conseguir se levantar. Por Mordred, como doía!

– Desculpe-me, Crabbe. Eu pedi. Fui educado e esperei que me devolvesse. Você não quis. Então, apenas fiz o que mandou. Agi e briguei como um trouxa – Chikage respondeu completamente alheio aos olhares surpresos dos colegas ao seu redor.

– Como você fez isso? – perguntou Pansy, chocada. Em força física, ninguém naquele Salão ganhava dos amigos guarda-costas de Draco.

– Fácil – respondeu com um dar de ombros – Fui campeão de boxe por três anos seguidos.

– Boxe? O que boxe? – a garota quis saber, os olhos ainda fixos no colega caído, que agora era ajudado por Goyle e Nott. Como era possível alguém tão pequeno derrubar, sem magia, alguém tão grande?

– É um esporte trouxa no qual você dá socos no abdômen, peito e rosto do adversário até deixá-lo no chão por 10 segundos ou nocauteá-lo, deixando-o inconsciente – explicou, com uma expressão quase entediada – Como Crabbe é muito mais alto do que eu, é difícil atingir com real força.

– Um esporte trouxa? – questionou Goyle. É, pelo visto o interrogatório tinha começado.

– Um esporte bem violento, eu diria – Dafne comentou, parando ao lado do oriental – Não o acertou com força real?

– Um esporte trouxa? – Goyle voltou a questionar, sem ser ouvido.

– Não mais violento do que os balaços no quadribol – Chikage respondeu, dessa vez para Dafne. Não sabia, no entanto, que nem quando um balaço atingira Crabbe de forma certeira na cabeça este chorara de dor, como fazia no momento – Se eu tivesse acertado a barriga dele, ponto muito mais condizente com a minha altura, o estrago teria sido bem pior. Acredite. Posso causar muito mais dano do que um nariz quebrado.

– Por que você praticou um esporte trouxa? – Goyle voltou a perguntar, dessa vez mais alto – Por que um bruxo praticaria um esporte trouxa?

– Não pode ser. Ninguém pode morrer por causa de um soco, mas há muitos jogadores que ficam internados por causa dos balaços – Zabini contestou, mais curioso sobre a técnica que permitia que alguém derrubasse um adversário com o dobro de seu peso tão facilmente do que com a origem dela.

– E quem disse que não se pode morrer praticando boxe? – Chikage perguntou, sorrindo novamente. Um sorriso falso, falso porque ele odiava boxe e tudo o que o envolvia! Odiava a euforia das pessoas, odiava o som que as luvas faziam ao atingir o corpo do adversário, odiava o sangue que as sujava, odiava o som dos ossos partidos. Odiava a alegria da plateia a cada homem caído – É verdade que em lutas oficiais é bem difícil que alguém se machuque seriamente, mas nas competições valendo dinheiro a história é bem diferente. Até porque, nelas não é usado nenhum tipo de proteção, como os amadores usam, nem há regras que protejam o adversário. É uma questão de nocautear ou ser nocauteado. E um soco bem dado pode romper costelas, quebrar ossos, estourar órgãos abdominais, fora os danos cerebrais, que são os mais comuns e os piores. E os que mais matam. Isso se você tiver sorte, pode ser azarado e ficar com a cabeça fodida o resto da vida.

– Mas é um esporte _trouxa _– Goyle reclamou, saindo do Salão com Crabbe e Nott.

– Então há vários tipos de competições? – Dafne perguntou, ignorando os colegas e completou, ao receber um aceno positivo de Chikage – Qual o tipo que você lutava? Você disse que foi campeão.

– Não oficial, na maioria das vezes. Amador só em competições oficiais nas quais eu não conseguia me classificar para o profissional por causa da minha idade, altura ou peso. Geralmente, lutava o de rua, que é o mais agressivo.

– Nossa, não imagino você fazendo isso! – Pansy exclamou, surpresa – Você parece tão frágil fisicamente.

– As aparências enganam – brincou, falando de forma animada – Já ouviu a expressão "não julgue um livro pela capa"?

– Farei isso – a garota disse, sorrindo – Mas, como você conheceu um esporte trouxa?

Ah, pergunta que não mais seria calada!

– Nascendo trouxa – respondeu, como se isso fosse algo banal e sem importância, seu sorriso intacto mesmo diante dos olhares surpresos dos colegas, do silêncio e da tensão que envolveu o ambiente. Não deixou de sorrir, mesmo quando os braços de Dafne e Pansy, envoltos em cada um de seus braços, soltaram-no segundos após a palavra trouxa ser dita.

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

– Então, era verdade que você sabe mesmo como bater em alguém? – Draco disse, assim que Chikage entrou na escadaria que levava aos dormitórios. Estava encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, esperando por ele.

– É sim – respondeu, subindo a escada, agora ao lado do loiro.

– Você não tem o rosto de alguém que já apanhou muito – disse, lembrando-se vagamente do amigo ter dito, há algum tempo, que poderia ter quebrado o nariz de Potter com um soco. E Draco não acreditara!

– Rey dizia que eu tinha muita sorte e que eu usava minha aparência para enganar meu oponente. Ele achava isso era injusto.

– Rey?

– Eu te contei de Rey, Sky e Ju-chan, né?

– Seus irmãos adotivos? Ju-chan era a menina, não? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta – Por que você a chama de Ju-chan?

– Porque o nome dela era Jun. E "chan" em japonês é um pronome carinhoso usado para meninas e crianças. Ao chamá-la de Ju-chan, também digo que erámos íntimos. Ela gostava do som, mesmo que não falasse uma palavra de japonês. Diferente de Rey e Sky. Eles não gostavam da sonoridade do pronome masculino, "kun", adicionado a seus nomes. Já Kei-san não ligava.

– Kei-san?

– Sim, Kei-san. Keigo mais "san". Diferente do "kun" e do "chan", "san" é o pronome usado para todos! Sua tradução seria algo como "senhor". Pode soar estranho, mas usar o diminutivo do nome, mais o "san" é um jeito de demonstrar carinho, intimidade e respeito.

– E todos vocês praticavam esse tal de boxe? – perguntou, curioso.

– Sim. Meu irmão era o mais forte de nós. Nos deixava no chão em segundos. Mas, ele e eu nunca competimos de verdade, até porque seria inútil, eu raramente conseguia lhe acertar.

– Mas você era mesmo bom?

– Bem, acho que sim. Era o que todo mundo dizia. Mas eu demorei um pouco para começar a competir. Ju-chan ficava brava porque pelas regras não podia lutar com homens em competições oficiais. Sorte dos outros, ela era forte pra caramba! – e, talvez por estarem cada vez mais próximos, aquela foi a primeira vez na qual o loiro percebeu que já conseguia distinguir algumas das emoções contidas naquele sorriso quase permanente. Se antes ele parecia meio zombeteiro, agora era como se Chikage sorrisse de forma... nostálgica.

– Esse esporte não é muito violento para uma garota?

– Sim, mas isso não a impedia de ser tão boa quanto qualquer homem.

– E você nunca se machucou? Por que pelo que você disse, é mais fácil se machucar com isso do que jogando quadribol.

Chikage sorriu e não respondeu, apenas parou no meio do caminho, um degrau acima de Draco, e levou as duas mãos a barra da camisa do uniforme, erguendo a peça de roupa até a altura dos ombros, exibindo um abdômen liso e um peito pouco largo, de pele levemente morena de sol e mamilos claros, as costelas fracamente visíveis.

– Toque do lado esquerdo, na altura das costelas.

– O quê?

– Toque do lado esquerdo, na altura das costelas – repetiu, sem se mover.

Draco o olhou, confuso, perguntando-se o que isso tinha a ver com a conversa. Sua indecisão não passou despercebida, mas ao invés de falar algo Chikage apenas inclinou-se, pegou sua mão esquerda e direcionou-a ao ponto indicado, espalmando ali a palma branca. A pele pálida fazendo um enorme contraste com morena. Foi quando sentiu. Bem ali, uma cicatriz e uma ondulação diferente nas costelas.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou sem retirar a mão do local, os dedos passando suavemente pela marca pouco visível e quase roçando no mamilo rosado.

– Um soco muito bem dado e mal defendido.

– Um soco?

– Eu tinha 11 anos, era minha primeira luta de verdade. Eu vacilei e fui acertado com tudo. O soco rompeu minhas costelas e eu quebrei duas delas, isso é raro, mas às vezes acontece. Tive sorte, parte de uma quase acertou meu baço enquanto a outra parte entortou e rasgou o músculo, saindo para fora. Lembro-me da dor e de estar caído no chão. De Kei-san usando alguma magia de cura. Depois disso fiquei muito mais atento. Nunca mais me acertaram com força no peito. Mas danifiquei e cheguei a quebrar o antebraço uma vez defendendo-me de socos nessa área. Quebrei o maxilar uma vez também, mas foi o único soco forte que ganhei no rosto. Fora isso, machuquei as mãos mais vezes do que posso lembrar.

– As mãos?

– Eu treinava diariamente. Três a quatro horas por dia. Faça as contas! Por treino, damos em média mil socos. Isso dá mais de 7 mil socos por semana, 210 mil por mês. Não há mãos que aguentem! Por mais que as luvas protejam.

Draco o olhou surpreso e passou os dedos pela região mais uma vez, sentindo a cicatriz na pele quente e tentando imaginar o estranho esporte. Poderia comparar cada soco a um balaço? Então era como ficar tomando balaços esperando que o adversário caísse primeiro? Que esporte de louco era esse?! Sentiu a cicatriz que marcava a pele queimada e imaginou a dor que ele sentiu.

Chikage, parecendo saber o que se passava na sua cabeça, sorriu, aquele sorriso calmo e feliz, que parecia dizer que o mundo estava perfeito. E talvez o mundo estivesse longe de ser perfeito, mas naquele momento, não parecia.

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

Harry sabia que para quem estava prestes a ter outra aula de poções, estava bastante bem humorado, mesmo que a cada aula ficasse mais e mais perdido na matéria, mas os últimos dias haviam sido bons e estava feliz, mesmo que os jornais matinais deixassem qualquer um com vontade de voltar para a cama e só acordar quando o mundo fosse tão simples quanto era no seu quarto ano. Ou que Hermione ainda estivesse olhando torto para Rony. Na verdade, essa briguinha dos dois estava sendo até mesmo engraçada!

Por isso, quando chegou as masmorras, mesmo com todos os pesares, Harry sorria.

– Olha só, Malfoy resolveu voltar às aulas – comentou Simas, logo atrás do moreno, o que fez com que este virasse a cabeça na direção da carteira que o loiro normalmente ocupava. E lá estava Draco, pela primeira vez desde o maldito beijo, sentado de modo altivo ao lado de Kakinouchi. Ambos conversavam baixo e atrás deles Crabbe olhava para o oriental com raiva. E era impressão sua ou o nariz deste estava meio torto?

É, talvez fosse um pouco cedo para estar de bom humor.

– Vamos sentar no fundo? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo, recusando-se a deixar Malfoy estragar seu dia! Não pensaria nele e muito menos lembraria do beijo dele, mesmo que a lembrança ainda estive viva demais em sua mente, não deixaria que Malfoy o afetasse nunca mais!

– Certo, vamos lá – Rony concordou, já abrindo espaço para a última carteira, passando reto pelos sonserinos (aos quais Harry se recusou a encarar, em especial um certo loiro), sem ignorar o clima tenso entre eles, fazendo-o pensar se os boatos eram mesmo verdadeiros.

Por motivos óbvios Kakinouchi não os cumprimentou. Não era bem segredo que o trio de ouro estava estudando com o sonserino oriental, porém, visando evitar atritos nas aulas conjuntas, os quatro tinham feito um acordo não falado de não se falarem durante as aulas. Uma decisão acertada, haja vista que a situação do japonês na Sonserina não era mais a mesma desde que Crabbe divulgara (e ele confirmara) sua origem trouxa.

Ninguém falava nada (e ele imaginava que a causa era o novo nariz torto de Crabbe), mas Chikage notava os olhares. E não se incomodava. Estava tão acostumado a isso! Na verdade, até achara _engraçada_ a forma que seus colegas de outras casas passaram a tratá-lo e olhá-lo depois que os boatos se espalharam. Chikage via solidariedade em seus olhares e apostava que muitos pensavam que sua aproximação do trio de ouro nada mais do que a bondade dos grifinórios lutadores do bem diante do azar do pobre e inocente sonserino caído na toca da má e negra serpente.

Era ou não era engraçado?

Chikage gostaria muito de saber o quanto o fato de Draco continuar do seu lado afetava a mente de Potter, que já tivera seu instinto heroico despertado e notavelmente o olhava diferente. E notava perfeitamente o modo como o moreno desviava os olhos de Draco, como se o ignorasse. E o a forma como o loiro fazia o mesmo.

Pelo menos, Draco havia voltado para as aulas conjuntas. Tinha medo que o loiro reprovasse por faltas. Snape já estava querendo saber o motivo de suas ausências constantes.

Mas a verdade é que Draco havia resolvido voltar às aulas por si mesmo. Por mais que doesse, havia decidido que não ficaria mais pelos cantos com pena de si mesmo. Se para Harry seu surto nada significara, nada significaria para ele também (porque se significasse algo Harry não estaria sempre sorrindo e feliz, pensava, sem saber que fora por pura coincidência que ambos só tenham se esbarrado nos momentos que, enfim, o moreno havia conseguido relaxar. Mas talvez, se tivesse vistos os acessos de raiva do grifinório, não se sentisse melhor do que quando o via sorrindo). No fim, tudo era apenas uma lembrança a qual ele definitivamente não queria dar tanto valor quanto dava.

– Muito bem, todos em seus lugares – soou a voz do professor, calando todos os alunos, enquanto este adentrava a masmorra com suas vestes púrpura esvoaçantes.

Vestes púrpuras?

Num movimento quase sincronizado, todos os alunos prenderam sua atenção no loiro que entrava na sala, andando ali como se fosse o dono no lugar.

– Bom dia a todos. Por motivos pessoais, o professor Snape teve que se ausentar hoje, mas não se preocupem, ele deve estar de volta já para a próxima aula e eu tenho um bom conhecimento no ramo de poções, o que me permitirá lecionar hoje para vocês. – anunciou Alois Trancy, sentando-se na mesa de Snape de forma displicente – também já recebi uma enorme lista de que lição dar a cada uma de suas turmas – continuou, desdobrando um imenso pergaminho – E devo acrescentar que ele passou muitos detalhes mesmo, então, se eu soubesse apenas escrever na lousa e diferenciar um caldeirão de uma panela grande, já seria possível estar aqui na frente hoje. Enfim, vamos começar, sim? Quero todos em duplas, nada de trios. Está escrito aqui. Vocês iram trabalhar com a poção _Amortencia_, que, vocês devem saber, é a mais poderosa poção do amor. Os ingredientes estão na lousa, assim como as instruções. Lembrando a todos que ela deve possuir um brilho perolado e sua fumaça deve subir em aspirais característicos. Depois, as duplas irão colocar sua poção num frasco com seus nomes e me entregar. Não aceitarei fracos com poções com cores vibrantes, já aviso! Então, para aqueles que acharem o prata uma cor difícil de ser alcançada, tentem o branco ou cinza, por favor! Bom, alguma dúvida? Não? Não aceito perguntas posteriores! Nada mesmo? Ok, então, vamos as duplas!

Ao escutar essa parte a maioria dos alunos levantou-se e o barulho do arrastar de cadeiras tomou a sala por um curtíssimo período de tempo, cessando abruptamente quando Alois voltou a se pronunciar.

– Ah sim, esqueci de avisar. Estão proibidas duplas de alunos da mesma casa!

– O QUÊ?!

– COMO ASSIM?!

– QUE ABSURDO!

– EU NÃO VOU FAZER DUPLA COM UM GRIFINÓRIO!

– ESTÁ LOUCO!

– NEM EM SONHO!

Os alunos reclamavam, irritados. Harry ouviu até mesmo alguns xingamentos baixos, provavelmente alguns vinham de Rony, mas ele não podia dizer nada, pois também xingava o novo professor que, como Snape, parecia ter um sádico prazer em acabar com seu bom humor!

Alois não se alterou, continuou sorrindo de forma diabólica enquanto escutava pacientemente o que todos tinham a dizer e então, quando a sala enfim silenciou, olhou no relógio e disse:

– Repetindo: disse que estão proibidas duplas com seus colegas de casa. E aconselho a andarem rápido, já perderam mais de 5 minutos enquanto reclamavam e eu ainda quero as poções para essa aula. Quem não entregar, 15 pontos a menos. Então, levantem seus traseiros e achem logo seus parceiros.

– Não acredito que Snape determinou isso!

– E não o fez, senhor Nott. Fui eu mesmo. Essa rixa entre casas que vocês cultivam é infantil demais! E como a aula é _minha _então as regras também o são. Duplas, agora, ou além do zero, vão-se os 15 pontos, por aluno. E sem caretas, todos vocês, não estou pedindo nenhum sacrifício, por Merlin! Aliás, vocês não acham que são jovens demais para cultivarem "inimigos mortais" e coisa e tal? Terão muito tempo para fazer quando se formarem. Então, duplas, já. E quero todos trabalhando em cinco minutos ou terão o grande prazer de ter uma aula extra comigo no fim do dia.

Alguns alunos ainda tentaram reclamar, sem efeito. Trancy abriu um pergaminho e descaradamente começou a ler, ignorando a todos. Mas quando ele pegou uma pena e anotou o nome Cullen, pronunciando-o lentamente em voz alta, todos começaram rapidamente a arrastar suas cadeiras de forma brusca, aproximando-se dos colegas enquanto xingavam e faziam caretas, ações assistidas pelo professor mais odiado do momento e seu irritante sorriso satisfeito.

Harry, como todos os colegas, também xingava, enquanto olhava para os lados a procura de um sonserino que não fosse... um sonserino. Foi quando avistou um menino mal-humorado, mas era o mais próximo dele então, fazer o quê? Porém, mal pegou sua mochila, sentiu uma mão pousada em seu ombro e ao olhar para trás deu com Alois o fitando com um sorriso, no mínimo, maligno.

– Nem se preocupe em procurar um parceiro, Poter, você já tem um par –anunciou.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo, venho comigo, sim. Rápido, rápido.

– Mas...

– Sem "mas", para que perder tempo com argumentos que não serão válidos? Sua dupla já foi definida. Agora, vamos logo, sim?

Vendo-se sem escolha, Harry o seguiu, mas estacou ao ver-se diante da mesa de Malfoy.

– Senhor Kakinochi, será que poderia fazer o favor de fazer dupla com outro aluno? O senhor Malfoy, fará dupla com o senhor Potter aqui.

– O quê!? – os dois rivais indagaram, chocados! – Tudo menos isso!

– Ora, o que é isso! Não sejamos drásticos! Ah, senhor Kakinouchi, acredito que muitos aqui adorariam a chance de fazer dupla com o senhor, mas aconselho a senhorita Granger! Um trabalho feito pelos dois melhores alunos da escola seria com certeza interessante. Então, se fizer o favor de se dirigir a ela para que o senhor Potter possa se sentar e começar a trabalhar.

– Mas, professor, nós dois...

– Sem mas, senhor Malfoy, vocês dois irão trabalhar juntos e fim de história. Isso já foi decidido.

– Por quê? Não fizemos nada dessa vez! – Harry perguntou, visivelmente revoltado.

– Bom, eu quero ver se ambos já conseguem se manter num mesmo ambiente sem discutirem, brigarem ou qualquer outra coisa idiota que adorem fazer. E olha que perfeito! Um mês desde que vocês conseguiram sobreviver a minha detenção! E nem foi tão ruim assim, certo? Então, por que não fazer o mesmo hoje? Vamos lá, será bom para vocês. E se eu ouvir mais um "mas" irei conceder-lhes o enorme favor de ganharem mais 3h no preparo da poção de vocês. Há quanto tempo já dura essa rixa de vocês dois? Aliás, quantos anos vocês tem, 6? Não acham que está mais do que em tempo de aprenderem a trabalhar juntos?

– Sinceramente? Não – Draco respondeu, cruzando os braços.

– E você, senhor Potter? – Alois perguntou, falsamente doce.

– Também acho – respondeu o moreno, imitando o gesto do loiro e pensando que esta devia ser a primeira vez que concordavam com algo.

– Ok, mesmo assim, o farão. E saiba, senhor Potter, que é por besteiras como essa que um monte de gente morre todo dia numa guerra que já matou gente demais. Pessoas que ao invés de aprenderem a sacrificar suas vidas com coisas uteis, preferem morrer brigando por causa de uma rixa estúpida e assim lotarem os obituários dos jornais. Pense nisso antes de julgar os suicidas lá fora. E não esqueça que estamos numa zona neutra de suposta paz e igualdade. Agora, sentados.

Draco ainda quis reclamar (afinal, ele não via nada de mais em se lutar por um ideal), mas calou-se quando Harry sentou a seu lado. Droga, não estava pronto para isso, não tão cedo. Antes era fácil tentar conviver com o moreno e se fazer sempre presente em sua vida, tudo o que ele tinha eram sonhos dos quais nunca acreditara que realmente se realizariam, mas agora havia a lembrança real dos lábios e do nojo de Potter. E ele ainda não sabia o que fazer se Harry perguntasse algo sobre o ocorrido. O que responder? E se Potter tivesse, por milagre, percebido sua ausência ano último mês? Draco ainda não estava pronto para ficar frente a frente ao moreno. E não sabia quando estaria.

Se achava fraco por ter reagido de uma forma tão exagerada a um fora, sem pensar que não reagir a um fora não seria uma indicação de sentimentos fracos. E o pior é que ele ainda sentia seu coração disparado pelo simples fato de estar sentado do lado do moreno.

Respirou fundo e pegou o caldeirão enquanto seu parceiro (e como soava estranho pensar nisso!) pegava os ingredientes, ambos calados. O clima tenso entre eles sendo completamente ignorado por Alois, que sorriu e voltou a frente da sala, pronto para dar as últimas instruções a turma.

– Ok, todos sentados? Ótimo! E ninguém morreu por isso! Viram que maravilha? Acha que me enganei, senhor Finnigan? O senhor me parece muito vivo. Incrível, não? E completamente indolor! A menos que as caretas de vocês sejam fruto de alguma dor, mas o que importa é que estamos sem dor física aqui! Agora vamos nos esforçar para que assim permaneçam até o final da aula. Por isso, senhor Crabbe, guarde essa varinha, agora. Que tal começarmos? Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntarem. A senhorita Granger e ao senhor Kakinochi, por favor, evitem ficar passando cola a seus colegas. Se eu vir, retirarei a poção de vocês. Para aqueles que estão preocupados em errarem ou duvidam da perícia de seu parceiro, tenho um antidoto aqui, mas, por favor, não me vão provar a poção!, também tenho aqui uma enorme lista de erros prováveis e como contorná-los. Severus não faz nada pela metade, devo acrescentar! Mas, comecem de uma vez, vocês já perderam um bom tempo!

Com um resmungo a maioria dos alunos iniciou o trabalho, evitando conversar. Sem dúvida, a única dupla que não parecia querer azarar o outro era a de Hermione e Kakinouchi, que interagirem normalmente enquanto discutiam os ingredientes e os efeitos da _Amortencia_. Era impressão sua ou Hermione estava um pouco mais sorridente que o normal? Ah, provavelmente era apenas um efeito reflexo **[2]** devido ao excesso de sorrisos do oriental.

A frente de todos, Alois lia algo tranquilamente, completamente alheio ao clima pesado da sala e aos xingamentos que por vezes lhe eram dirigidos. Vez por outras direcionava a turma um olhar, mas nada além disso.

Droga, queria que as palavras dele não o tivessem afetado como o fizeram!

E queria saber de que lado Alois estava.

E por que ele não entendia que os sonserinos tinham criado esta fama e nada faziam para perdê-la? Eles eram cruéis, preconceituosos e amantes de Magia Negra!

Mesmo que Kakinouchi risse e brincasse com todos, mesmo que Brian Kinney parecesse estar se dando muito bem com sua dupla.

Suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado.

Talvez, quem sabe, ele estivesse sendo um pouquinho preconceituoso mesmo.

Mas isso não o faria de ver Malfoy de forma diferente! Não mesmo! Bastava se lembrar de tudo o que o pai dele fizera. E ele era uma cópia viva de seu pai.

Assim como Harry era uma cópia de Tiago Potter.

O mesmo Tiago que humilhara Snape sem razão nenhuma, o fazendo pelo simples prazer de atormentar o outro, pensou, as cenas presenciadas na penseira de Snape ainda vividas em sua mente.

– ... deirão – ouviu Malfoy dizer. Que diabos ele queria dizer com "deirão"? O que era isso?

– O que foi que disse? – perguntou ríspido, sem olhá-lo.

– Que já pode colocar os ingredientes no caldeirão.

Ah, era isso.

– Certo – resmungou, pegando com má vontade alguns ingredientes e jogando-os no caldeirão, sem olhar, nenhuma vez, nos olhos tempestade de seu... parceiro.

– Parece que Trancy cismou mesmo com a gente – Malfoy soltou, de repente, surpreendendo o moreno, que o olhou chocado. Era a primeira vez, em 30 dias, que seus olhos se encontravam – Agora responda e finja ser amigável. Ele está olhando para nós e anotando algo.

– Não acha que além de nos obrigar a fazer dupla ele deseja que conversemos amigavelmente?!

– É isso mesmo que eu acho.

– Droga.

– Digo o mesmo.

– Por que ele cismou com a gente dessa forma? Não tem lógica!

– As pessoas gostam de cismar com você, esqueceu, Potter?

– Cala a boca.

– Algum problema, senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy? – a voz de Trancy soou pela sala, ele havia parado de ler seja lá o que houvesse no pergaminho e sorria maldosamente. Aos dois, só restou negar – Ah bom, tive a leve impressão de que iam iniciar uma discussão. E isso não seria nada bom para o tempo que ainda lhes resta para terminar a poção o que me obrigaria a lhes conceder mais tempo. Que bom que foi só impressão, não?

Os dois assentiram forçadamente, mordendo a língua para não falar o que pensavam. Eles não queriam brigar, não quando Trancy podia lhes mandar passar outro dia juntos, só que Draco, quando acuado mordia. Harry não era diferente. E ambos estavam se sentindo acuados.

Foi com surpresa que Harry viu Draco começou a rir baixinho, mal o professor voltou seus olhos para o pergaminho que lia.

– Qual é a piada? – perguntou, rudemente.

– A situação, Potter. Estamos agindo e pensando quase da mesma forma. E se alguém me dissesse que isso podia um dia acontecer, eu acharia que ela tomou muitos balaços na cabeça.

– Espero que ele não comece a fazer o mesmo nas aulas de DCAT.

– Eu também. Fazer dupla com você em DCAT com certeza seria vantajoso, mas ainda prefiro Chikage.

– Claro, assim pode tirar boas notas se aproveitando do conhecimento dele. Melhor que Crabbe e Goyle, não? Eles não ficam bravos por terem sido trocados? Se bem que, de acordo com os boatos, Kakiou é melhor guarda-costas que eles, mesmo que não aparente.

– E por que você se incomoda com isso?

– E quem disse que me incomodo? – perguntou irritado, jogando os ingredientes com força no caldeirão e mexendo a poção um pouco mais rápido do que deveria – Apenas não acho certo você ficar se aproveitando dele assim.

– Ainda bem que ele é inteligente demais para estar sendo aproveitado e não ter conhecimento disso. O que significa que ele gosta que eu me aproveite dele. O que significa que você não precisa se preocupar com isso.

– Gosta? Que mal gosto – Harry disse, carrancudo, mexendo a poção (duas voltas horárias e uma anti-horária) e vendo-a atingir um tom esbranquiçado. Um leve perfume começando a se desprender dela. Foi este perfume, que ele não conseguiu identificar, mas que conhecia, lhe despertando uma lembrança ruim: Draco e Kakinouchi andando de mãos dadas. Isso o irritou e, antes que pudesse pensar nisso, soltou a pergunta que nunca imaginou fazer, não a Malfoy – Vocês dois estão namorando?

Draco poderia ter dito "somos homens!", "não seja louco!" ou "de onde tirou isto?", no entanto, a resposta chocada que saiu foi um simples e patético "o quê?" que ele consertou, emendando a frase:

– Devo presumir então que você namora o Weasley e a Granger?

– De onde tirou isso?

– Lógica. Sua relação com eles não é diferente da minha com Chikage.

– Eu não fico andando de mãos dadas com eles, Malfoy. Vocês deveriam disfarçar melhor – e foi a primeira vez que Draco parou para pensar no quanto esta mania era realmente estranha frente aos outros.

"Ah, Potter, você não sabe da missa a metade" – pensou, lembrando-se de todas as coisas estranhas que vinha fazendo desde que começara a andar como oriental. Só que as palavras que saíram de sua boca forma – Mas não é como se isso lhe interessasse, não? Minha vida em nada te interessa.

Ah, se Draco soubesse quanto tempo Harry perdera observando-o durante o ano.

– Bom, pelo menos ele é bem melhor que Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson.

– É impressão minha ou noto nesta sua fala que o grande herói preza mais do que deveria a aparência física dos outros?

– Cala a boca. E não distorça minhas palavras. Tudo o que eu disse é que...

– É melhor sair com alguém bonito a alguém feio. Porque, Potter, Pansy _é_ inteligente. E não há nenhuma diferença entre ela e Chikage fora o sexo e a aparência.

– Ora, ora, mas é impressão minha ou vocês dois estão brigando? – a voz do professor, bem a frente deles arrepiou os dois. Droga, mil vezes droga!

– Não, professor – Malfoy respondeu, calmamente – Estávamos apenas discutindo as propriedades da poção. Potter e eu não concordamos com alguns pontos, mas no geral, acho que está tudo certo.

Alois encarou os dois, observando-os atentamente pelos 60 segundos mais longos dos últimos tempos. Então, direcionou seu olhar para a poção, a qual também ficou observando por um tempo longo demais.

– E no que discordam? – perguntou, falsamente doce. Ele os estava, claramente, testando, sem perceber o quanto ambos estavam se sentindo acuados com a proximidade imposta e com as lembranças que provinham dela.

– Sua eficácia em alguém sob _Imperius_ – Draco respondeu, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça.

– E como chegaram a essa questão?

– Bom...

– Eu me perguntei se era prudente nós aprendermos uma poção que é proibida – Harry disse, olhando para os lados, buscando um complemente – E Malfoy defendeu...

– Que tem suas vantagens. Não é lícito, mas... – Draco emendou, esperando que Trancy não percebesse que eles estavam improvisando. Quem sabe até ficava feliz por eles estarem falando juntos e saía da cola deles? – Se você suspeita que sua esposa, por exemplo, está sob _Imperius_. Como fazer? Uma solução poderia ser a poção, não? Afinal, supõe-se que ela já te ama, então não haveria riscos. Seria só ver se ela faz algo que você não quer.

Um silêncio reinou entre os três, fazendo os dois prenderem a respiração diante do olhar de Alois. Que suspirou e disse:

– Entendo seu ponto de vista, senhor Malfoy. A _Amortencia_, assim como o _Confudo_, pode exercer um poder de controle bastante grande, mas não seria aconselhável colocar uma pessoa sob o efeito de duas fortes magias de controle. Isso poderia causar um tremendo colapso mental e os resultados não seriam os melhores.

– Entendo – Draco respondeu.

– Mesmo assim, foi uma dúvida bastante pertinente. Alguém sob o efeito da _Amortencia_ tende a fazer o que seu amor pedir, enquanto o _Imperius_ serve para obedecer a outro. Se o casal fizesse perguntas simples já poderiam resolver a questão. Sendo assim, 2 pontos para cada um pela inovação no rumo de raciocínio – disse, deixando a dupla de queixo caído. Eles tinham sido elogiados? Depois de terem improvisado? Wow, essa era completamente inédita!

– Obrigado, professor.

– Ótimo, continuem o trabalho. E cuidado com a cor, a poção de vocês está mais escura do que deveria – e enfim se afastou.

– Sim, senhor – respondeu o moreno dessa vez, completando quando o professor virou as costas – Idiota.

– Concordo. Cara, essa situação foi... bizarra.

– Não pode ser mais bizarro do que nós dois presos um ao outro – Harry resmungou, arrependendo-se no minuto seguinte. Agora era impossível não pensar mais nas conversas amenas em Hogsmeade, a competição pelo jogo de tetris, a divisão do banheiro e aquele maldito e inexplicado beijo.

E Malfoy parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

– Coloque logo as raízes – Draco disse, olhando para o outro lado, claramente tenso. Parecia temer tocar no assunto. Como se Harry tivesse coragem de perguntar novamente as razões do loiro (mesmo que a explicação "apenas te irritar e encher o saco" tivesse mais lógica do que qualquer outra que ele tenha pensado. Além disso, a ideia de que Draco beijava pessoas para irritá-las o irritava).

Por isso, tudo o que o moreno fez foi colocar os ingredientes que faltavam, mexendo a poção (dessa vez eram 7 voltas anti-horárias e três horárias). Uma fumaça característica começou a subir e Harry sentiu o cheiro de torta de caramelo, resina de madeira em cabo de vassoura, cheiro de água de chuva e um perfume que ele não conseguia definir. Parecia algo meio cítrico. Harry não lembrava onde tinha sentido aquele cheiro antes.

– Agora devemos sentir um cheiro característico, não é? – perguntou o loiro, olhando o livro-texto – Pelo menos, Trancy não quer saber o que sentimos também.

– Por quê? É algo que não gostaria que os outros soubessem? – Harry debochou, subitamente curioso sobre os aromas que atraiam Malfoy.

– Se quer saber, por que não me conta o que está sentindo, Potter? – provocou. Nunca que contaria que sentia o cheiro de grama recém-cortada, cerejas e madeira. O mesmo cheiro amadeirado de Harry.

– Não tenho nada a esconder, Malfoy, só que isso não é da conta de ninguém. Muito menos sua.

– Como disse, Potter, não é da conta de ninguém.

A essa altura, a maioria das duplas terminava sua poção e não era surpresa para ninguém que o caldeirão de Hermione e Chikage fosse o que exibia uma perfeita poção perolada enquanto o dos outros exibiam poções de cores cinza chumbo, preto e branco leitoso, fruto dos ingredientes colocados em dobro ou em menor quantidade, já que as duplas recusavam-se a se falarem. Vendo por essa lado, até que ambos haviam ido muito bem.

– Muito bem, acabou o tempo – Alois falou, minutos antes do sinal tocar – Todos, por favor, me entreguem um frasco com a poção e seus nomes e podem ir. Ah, senhor Malfoy, senhor Potter, antes de irem, gostaria muito de falar com vocês.

– Droga!

– Mas não fizemos nada! – resmungaram, inutilmente, os dois. E antes mesmo de chegaram na frente de Alois Trancy, ambos já sabiam, pelo sorriso sádico, que estavam ferrados. E Harry nunca pensou que um dia sentiria tanta saudades assim de Snape.

SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL/SL

Nihany estava entediada, andando calmamente pelo corredor de paredes e piso negro, iluminado apenas pelas bolas de fogo vermelho flutuantes. Não era a toa que muitos chamavam aquele lugar de Castelo Negro. Desprovido da luz do sol e do poder do tempo, tudo ali parecia sempre igual. Sempre a mesma hora, sempre a mesma temperatura, sempre a mesma escuridão. Jogou os cabelos dourados para trás, passando por um corredor mais movimento.

Ao avistar a princesa, os alunos ajoelhavam-se, cabeças abaixadas, ninguém se atrevendo a dirigir nem sequer um olhar aquela que lhes era tão superior. Os saltos agulha de sua bota faziam um barulho acentuado no piso de pedra negra. Piso negro, parede negra, moveis negros. Não era para menos que todos ali usavam apenas roupas super coloridas.

Já estava subindo a escada que dava para o 9º andar (será que Erick estava a fim de fazer nada no terraço de Astronomia?), quando ouviu sua mãe chamando-a e virou-se para ver a imponente Rainha que se aproximava em passos calculados.

Era esbanjava poder, desde seu olhar ao modo como caminhava, dona de fala firme e gestos impacientes. Seus cabelos negros, cortados curtos num estilo que os trouxas denominavam Chanel acentuava os belos traços de seu rosto. Ela era única, não se parecendo em nada com nenhum dos seus sete filhos, o que fazia com que muitos especulassem quem eram os pais das princesas (obviamente, não era o mesmo homem), mas obviamente nada dissessem.

– Sim, minha mãe – respondeu, abaixando levemente a cabeça. Respeitando a linguagem hierárquica criada por sua mãe, que proibia a todos encarar um membro real. Nem a ela, uma princesa, a regente, a Nick, era permitido falar com sua mãe olhando-a nos olhos sem que esta permitisse.

– Aonde vai? – ouviu a pergunta fria. Era sempre mantinha o mesmo tom de voz, independente de com que falasse. Com exceção de Andrey, claro, e Maxxcy, o único que se arriscava a deixá-la nervosa ao ponto de alterar-se. Para o jovem mestiço, isso era como um hobby, ver até onde podia estressar a Bruxa Má. Regozijava-se diante da visão dos objetos que se quebravam e das pessoas que eram acidentalmente atingidas pelo poder descontrolado da enfurecida Rainha que nada podia fazer contra ele. E ansiava o dia que a enfrentaria diretamente, não como o filho de Andrey, mas como Maxxcy.

Nihany esperava que este dia nunca chegasse.

– Estava pensando em encontrar Erick – respondeu a princesa caçula com simplicidade. Podia, mas raramente escondia as coisas de sua mãe. Não por respeito, mas porque não a temia.

– Temos quase 3 mil bruxos neste Castelo, deve haver _algum _que seja melhor do que ele para que passe seu tempo.

– Sim, mas eu prefiro a companhia de Erick.

Era virou o rosto, crispando os lábios por um momento, claramente desgostosa. Nihany admirou o belo rosto de sua mãe. Confinada naquele lugar desde o nascimento, não saberia dizer com exatidão quantos anos trouxas sua mãe aparentava, mas chutaria algo em torno dos 30/35. Já na realidade? Nem ela conseguia estimar a idade que sua mãe ocultava com sua magia. Mas _sabia _que sua mãe estava _velha_. E isso era _estranho_. Mesmo que nunca tivesse ouvido uma palavra carinhosa ou recebido um gesto amoroso por parte dela, ela era sua mãe e Nihany sentia por Era algo que não sabia definir. Não era como os sentimentos despertados por Maxxcy, ou mesmo por Chikage e Erick, mas para seu coração gelado, aquela mulher lhe era algo próximo do especial. Acreditava que até sentiria sua falta. Afinal, Era estava sempre por perto, nunca esquecendo de dizer o que pensava a todos e qualquer um.

– Dearka viu há alguns dias Chikage nos jardins. Assim como você na Estufa. O que fazia em áreas tão indignas, Nihany? E o que Chikage fazia aqui, sendo que está proibido de deixar Hogwarts até segunda ordem?

"Como se você não soubesse que ele vai e vem o tempo todo" – pensou a princesa, mas o que disse foi – Dearka, hã? Ele não perde tempo mesmo.

– A lealdade dos bruxos malditos ainda é minha Nihany, mas se continuar a andar com os mestiços, duvido muito que a consiga um dia. E uma rainha sem a lealdade de seus súditos não reina.

– Eu não chamo o que sentem pela senhora de lealdade, mas... Se quer mesmo saber, sim, Chikage esteve aqui a meu pedido – respondeu a jovem, ainda olhando para o chão. Com sorte Era esqueceria a questão de terem visto-a na estufa. Não queria que a mãe soubesse que estava ajudando Erick em seu trabalho, pois provavelmente ela tiraria do mestiço a função de alimentar os animais. E a Nick não queria outros bruxos chegando perto da pet de Chikage e Yukina havia sido escondida lá.

– Seu pedido?

– Sim. Estava com saudades dele e pedi que desse um pulo aqui. Como não queria problemas com a senhora e sua autoridade, escolhemos as estufas para nos encontrarmos. Nada demais ou de impressionante.

– Deveria respeitar mais minha vontade, Nihany.

– Como quiser, mãe. Posso sem problemas ir até a Inglaterra vê-lo quando sentir vontade – a jovem disse com um leve dar de ombros, sabendo que nada irritava mais a Rainha Bruxa do que ter sua vontade negada, mas também sabendo que Era nunca aceitaria que sua Regente pisasse no mundo trouxa.

– Nihany... – A Rainha começou, mas percebeu que seria inútil, pois os olhos esmeralda de sua filha haviam perdido o foco. O que significava que ela não via mais a mãe, mas algo que olhos humanos não podiam enxergar. Seria o futuro? O presente? Ou o passado? E para _quem_ ela olhava?

Ergueu a mão, mostrando a pequena bola de cristal, numa ordem muda para que expusesse o que seus olhos viam.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, Nihany fechou os olhos, escondendo sua visão e guardando somente para si as imagens.

– O que viu? – perguntou, desconfiada, pois Nihany nunca lhe negava nenhuma visão. Na verdade, já estava tão acostumada a conectar seus olhos as pequenas esferas que muitas vezes o fazia, mesmo que estivesse sozinha.

– Algo que não gostaria nem um pouco – a jovem respondeu, quase educadamente. Quase – Mas se quer tanto saber, Maxxcy está chegando. Vou até ele.

E sem mais uma palavra, Era viu sua caçula afastar-se, caminhando rumo aos braços do mais odiado mestiço daquele lugar.

Atrás de si, uma das bolas de vidro que abrigavam o fogo vermelho, única fonte de luz do Castelo, se partiu.

Maldito mestiço! Malditos mestiços! Ervas daninhas! Malditas pragas que infestavam seu belo jardim! Como queria arrancá-las pela raiz e queimá-las!

Nihany sabia que Era estava brava e quase sentiu dó do primeiro bruxo que cruzaria seu caminho. Mais uma vez, quase. Subiu os negros degraus que faltavam, passando pela porta negra (que se abrira diante de sua aproximação), encostando-se no muro negro e erguendo o rosto para melhor poder ver o céu eternamente negro sobre sua cabeça. Algumas estrelas brilhavam, sem que luz alguma viesse delas.

– Maxxcy. Erick – chamou os amigos, sua voz ecoando no vazio sem vida daquela terra escura.

Em seus ouvidos, o choro de um bebê ainda ecoava. Sua visão estava cada vez mais nítida e isso a preocupava.

– Nesse ritmo, você nada poderá fazer, Chikage. Quanto mais nos aproximamos do futuro, menos poder temos sobre ele. Não lhe resta muito mais tempo. Se continuar assim, ele vai nascer – profetizou, novamente.

Muito longe dali, na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, os centauros também olhavam o céu, percebendo o intenso brilho das estrelas e seus negros presságios.

**Continua...**

**Dezembro / 2012**

_**Nota: **__**[1]**__** – **_rato elétrico_ – pequeno roedor amarelo que dá choques quando sua pele entra em contato com outros seres vivos._

_**[2]**__** – **_efeito reflexo_** – **__é quando inconscientemente se imita um gesto alheio. Por exemplo, se uma pessoa começa a rir ou a bocejar, as demais tendem a fazer o mesmo de forma inconsciente._

_**N/A: **Vale pedir desculpas pela demora? Sério. Eu bem que tentei, mas foi impossível postar antes! Passei agosto meio doente e quando finalmente consegui melhorar e achei que ia continuar este capítulo (que já estava com 31 das 40 páginas escritas!), meu chefe saiu de férias e eu fiquei temporariamente no lugar dele. E se eu já o admirava antes, agora então! Como ele faz tanta coisa? Só para terem uma ideia, houve até semana que cheguei a virar duas noites trabalhando para tentar terminar tudo no prazo! Mas consegui! E então foi a minha vez de tirar férias! Assim, fiquei 2 semanas fora, sem internet ou laptop, e desde que voltei estou só arrumando a casa nova do meu pai, que se mudou. Se esse capítulo saiu, foi porque revolvi perder umas horas de sono, sentar e finalmente terminá-lo! Só espero não dormir na palestra de hoje a tarde ^ ^"_

_Para variar, ele não foi betado. Eu li várias vezes, mesmo assim sempre passa algum erro XD_

_Espero que gostem ^ ^ Para quem tinha dificuldade com diálogos, eles andam falando muito, né? E quem arrisca um palpite sobre os cheiros que Harry sentiu?_

_**Aviso:** Pessoal, peço desculpas a quem gosta das prévias, mas estava pensando em deixar de inclui-las. A razão disso é que, como as escrevo antes de tudo, nas últimas vezes acabei atrasando o capítulo por semanas (quando não meses) só por que o capítulo ficou longo demais e a cena da previa acabou no final dele. Por exemplo, se não fosse a penúltima cena deste capítulo, ele poderia ter sido cortado na metade e parte dele já teria sido postada ainda em agosto! Sinto muito mesmo, mas quem sabe assim eu não consigo voltar aos capítulos mensais?_

_**Agradecimentos:** Wow, estou surpresa e muito feliz! Praticamente todos os que comentaram no capítulo 11 também comentaram no 12! Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer! Como disse antes, muitas vezes me perguntei para quem eu ainda escrevia e saber que vocês ainda estão comigo é o que me obriga a continuar! (Será que depois de mais essa mega demora vcs ainda estão aí?) Então, muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo a Mary Sumeragi, Nick Evans, Sikt, Danii Rodrigues, Maatheus Lestrange, Henrique e Agatha, vocês que me fizeram muito feliz! Valeu mesmo! E é para vocês que eu dedico este capítulo! _

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta:_

_**Agatha:**_ Muito obrigada! E desse capítulo, será que vc vai gostar? Bj!

_**Henrique:** Wow, que review gigante! Adorei! Se continuar me escrevendo reviews assim vou acabar ficando dependente delas! Estou falando sério! Rsrsrs Só espero que minha demora não tenha feito vc desistir da fic..._

_E, nossa, você é muito atencioso! Percebeu um monte de coisas! Adoro suas perguntas! Não posso esquecer de responder nenhuma delas ^ ^ Mas por hora vamos as respostas que eu posso dar aqui ^ ^_

_O número de capítulos. Em principio, tinha pensado/estruturado algo com 28/30 capítulos. Mas como eles estão ficando muito longos, estou pensando em cortar em 2 ou 3 os que ficarem muito grandes. Assim, posto mais rápido e os capítulos não correm o risco de ficarem muito maçantes._

_Como pretendo explicar mais sobre as Nicks, o Castelo de Era, a própria Era (que apareceu pela primeira vez), Andrey, Maxxcy e Erick, não posso falar muito aqui (fico _muito _feliz em saber que você gosta tanto desse universo. Uma das coisas que mais me preocupou quando comecei a escrever S&L foi a possibilidade de inventar demais e não agradar), mas posso dizer que é Nihany quem não tem a capacidade de amar enquanto Maxxcy não se importa com nada e, consequentemente, não ama nada. Infelizmente, para o povo do Castelo Negro, o mesmo não ocorre com os bruxos malditos e eles tem sentimentos como qualquer outro, só não estão acostumados a expressá-los na frente da Família Real e dos mestiços._

_Falando dos bruxos malditos, todos os bruxos do Castelo Negro pertencem ao Panteão de bruxos malditos de Era, mas isso não significa que todos eles estejam no Castelo. Chikage mesmo viveu no mundo trouxa até os 13 anos._

_E não só Nihany, mas Erick, Maxxcy e a maioria dos bruxos malditos sabem porque os mestiços estão no Castelo, só que preferem agir como se não soubessem._

_Quanto ao Erick, você acertou de novo! Mas além de confirmar que é ele quem não sente dor (além de ser imune as Maldições Imperdoáveis), tudo o que posso adiantar é que ele não é exatamente um espião, sendo mais a única pessoa dentro do Castelo na qual Andrey confiava. E que, diferente de Maxxcy e Nihany, Erick tem sentimentos, mas por não ter nenhuma lembrança de sua vida se sente incapaz de compreender a dor de Chikage (que não via tudo vermelho ou chorava sangue literalmente. Era apenas um truque de sua mente. Ele também não está encenando seu sono exagerado. Não sei se ficou claro neste capítulo, mas Chikei nunca sofreu de insônia e sim de pesadelos. Dormir sob efeito da poção o impede de sonhar e consequentemente de lembrar. E por isso mesmo ele anda dormindo tanto)_

_Eu adoro a amizade do Draco com o Chikage! Foi algo que nasceu sem que eu percebesse e está cada vez mais forte, tanto que sinto não ter controle sobre as cenas deles! Ambos acabaram conduzindo a história! Adoro escrever as cenas deles, elas fluem! Mas tenho que tomar cuidado, você não é o primeiro que mostra preocupação quanto a um possível amor entre os dois. Se bem que minha antiga beta queria por que queria um beijo entre eles..._

_Agora o desafio é conseguir mostrar a mesma amizade entre o trio de ouro!_

_E mais uma vez, muito obrigada mesmo por sua review! Amei cada palavra (e depois de algumas, vou ficar me sentindo rsrs). Vou ficar esperando a desse capítulo, tá?_

_Bjs, Gaia!_


	14. Apoie-se em mim O valor de um amigo

_**Até agora:**__ Draco ainda não consegue lidar bem com Harry e teme aproximar-se dele, mas ambos são forçados a formar uma dupla durante a aula de Alois Trancy. Chikage também está revelando mais de si mesmo, talvez mais do que devesse e depois de uma briga com Crabbe toda a Sonserina fica sabendo de sua origem trouxa._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Elas são o combustível da fic.**_

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

Maxxcy dormia no colo de Nihany. Provavelmente, ali era o único lugar onde conseguia dormir tranquilamente, sem preocupar-se com nada. Mesmo em seus sonhos, sentia os carinhos dela em seus cabelos.

A confiança que tinha nela não tinha limites e o mesmo valia para a jovem princesa. O que não dizia para ninguém é que Erick também gozava de tal confiança. E não só ele. Para alguém que não amava, ele confiava demais. Mas como poderia agir diferente quando Chikage e Marahmy entregam suas vidas em suas mãos sem pestanejar?

Erick dizia que quando se confia em alguém, é natural ter sua confiança de volta. Ele não acreditava nisso (ou não trairia sua família), mas talvez, para aqueles três, isso fosse verdade.

**Cap 14 – Apoie-se em mim. O valor de um amigo**

Harry olhou com aflição o último aluno sair das Masmorras. Pronto, estava sozinho agora com Trancy e Malfoy. A pior combinação possível! Pelo menos, Malfoy também parecia genuinamente alarmado! Na verdade, nunca vira o sonserino tão tenso. Poderia até dizer que ele estava mais pálido que o normal.

Ótimo, bom saber que Trancy também apavorava o outro.

– Muito bem, vocês dois, aproximem-se – Alois disse, guardando os frascos entregues pelos alunos na bolsa (uma imensa bolsa-mochila roxa! Tão chamativa quanto o detestado professor) – Vamos, vamos, não queremos que cheguem atrasados na próxima aula, não?

Harry engoliu em seco, olhando uma última vez para a porta que podia ser sua salvação. Será que sair correndo ainda era uma opção?

"Você enfrenta Voldemort, mas foge de Alois Trancy?" – disse aquela vozinha irritante no fundo de sua mente – "Mas é claro! Voldemort quer me matar. Trancy quer me torturar!" – respondeu a si mesmo – "Onde está sua coragem grifinória?"

Não sabia.

"Talvez tenha fugido, correndo de medo do sorriso dele" – pensou – "Talvez eu devesse ter ido com ela"

Mas não fora. E agora parecia tarde demais para correr (Será?). Virou-se, finalmente encarando o professor de DCAT e, erguendo o queixo (tentando ostentar uma coragem e determinação que não sentia), andou com passos firmes até sua mesa.

Ele iria castigá-lo? Que tentasse! Ia mostrar a ele que não havia feito nada de errado! Dera seu melhor na poção e até interagira com Malfoy! Conversara com ele ao invés de estuporá-lo! Devia era ganhar um premio por isso e não uma detenção! E que as boas maneiras que fossem para a p*** que as pariu porque não ia ser obrigado a passar nem um minuto mais junto de Malfoy!

Ai, ai, por que será que ele tinha tanta coragem para enfrentar bruxos adultos e que realmente queriam machucá-lo, mas tremia diante daquele sorriso?

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

Quando Chikage chegou a mesa da Sonserina para jantar, Draco já estava sentado com Pansy e um mal-humorado Goyle. A garota parecia entusiasmada com alguma ideia que com certeza não tinha o mesmo efeito sobre o loiro (que, Graças a Nick, não parecia estar muito abalado. Chikage ficara bem preocupado com o que Trancy poderia querer com os dois rivais). Aproximou-se dos três com seus típico "andar feliz" e até riu ao saber que a animação da colega era devido a aproximação do dia dos namorados (daqui a um mês! Meninas eram ansiosas mesmo!) e que ela tinha se encarregado da festa na Sonserina. Ninguém mencionava Trancy ou o porque ele mantivera Draco e Potter na sala e Chikage optou por também não mencionar o assunto, assim, conformou-se em ouvir os detalhes da festa que a colega descrevia com um sorriso animado.

– E poderemos...

– Para que festejar o dia dos namorados? – Draco interrompeu o monologo da amiga, perguntando, pela décima vez (Chikage contou), a utilidade de uma festa como aquela. O loiro parecia meio mal-humorado e furava sem parar a pobre fruta que escolhera de sobremesa. A essa altura, a coitada já parecia uma geleia.

– Ora, porque é divertido – Pansy retrucou, pela terceira vez (não ouvira as outras sete vezes nas quais o loiro fizera a mesma pergunta), como se aquilo fosse mais do que óbvio – E você também vai gostar.

– Não vejo a menor graça – ele retrucou com acidez.

– Eu gosto da ideia. Nunca comemorei um dia dos namorados antes – Chikage disse, enquanto atacava sua segunda taça de doce fazendo os presentes pensarem que ele definitivamente comia demais para o seu tamanho.

– Nunca? – perguntou a garota, quase horrorizada, debruçando-se na mesa e igonrando o loiro novamente.

– Nunquinha.

– Nossa! Mas você já namorou? – ela perguntou, curiosa. Tudo bem que Chikage não dava muita atenção a nenhuma colega em especial, mas era tão popular! Pansy tinha certeza que ele devia ter uma longa lista de ficantes.

– Não.

– Prefere ficar a namorar? – quis saber Goyle, atacando seu quinto pedaço de bolo. Incrivelmente, Goyle ainda falava com ele, mesmo depois do nariz quebrado de Crabbe (que sempre passava pelo japonês resmungando frases como "você me paga", "ainda pego você" e "espero só". Para sua tristeza, Chikage parecia nunca ouvi-lo).

– Na verdade, não – respondeu o oriental, negando levemente com a cabeça – Mas não posso dizer com conhecimento de causa, só fiquei com uma garota até hoje.

– Nossa, isso é uma surpresa! – Pansy exclamou. Então, como se tivesse tido uma ideia de repente, perguntou – Ei, como é o Dia dos Namorados no Japão?

– Nem inventa, Pansy... – Draco começou, mas a garota, mais uma vez, o ignorou.

– Hum... bem diferente daqui, acho – Chikage respondeu, ainda com a colher na boca – Pelo que você diz, aqui homens e mulheres dão presentes um ao outro. Flores e doces, normalmente. No Japão, o presente é quase sempre chocolate e é dado pelas garotas. Para o cara que se gosta, o namorado ou marido é dado o _Honmei Choco_, chocolate do amor. Se for caseiro, melhor ainda. É também uma forma comum de se declarar. Por isso, é comum os meninos medirem sua popularidade tendo por base a quantidade de chocolates recebidos. E há também o _Giri Choco_, que é para o pai, irmãos, chefes ou melhores amigos, por isso, pode ser traduzido como chocolate obrigatório. Nestes é comum vir escrito a palavra _giri_, para que o cara não interprete errado.

– E os meninos não dão nada em troca?

– No dia não. Mas 30 dias depois tem o White Day, o dia do chocolate branco, que é quando os meninos retribuem, normalmente com chocolates brancos, o chocolate recebido pela namorada ou a garota a qual aceitam namorar.

– Nossa, se fosse assim aqui, você e Draco receberiam mais chocolates do que qualquer um! – Pansy exclamou, ainda inclinada na mesa.

– Draco pode ser, mas eu duvido muito.

– Não? Por que acha isso? – perguntou a garota, no rosto uma expressão puramente curiosa.

– Não precisa dar uma de modesto, cara. Isso é irritante – resmungou Goyle, finalmente parando de comer e aparentando estar chateado. De que adiantaria uma festa de dia dos namorados para ele? Nada. Ainda continuaria sem uma namorada ou um presente.

– Mas não é modestia! Se querem saber, eu nunca recebi nem um chocolate de Dia dos Namorados.

– Nunquinha?! – e Chikage teve vontade de rir da reação exagerada da garota. As pessoas costumavam chamar Pansy de cruel, sem nem imaginar que ela tinha um lado bem infantil.

– De ninguém? Nem da sua irmã? – Draco perguntou curioso, manifestando-se pela primeira vez (sem que fosse para reclamar) e parando de trucidar sua pobre sobremesa.

– Não, não. E Ju-chan não era japonesa, ela nem conhecia esse costume.

– Mas você é tão popular aqui – Pansy refletiu, sem perceber, ou dar importância, ao fato do outro ter uma irmã. Sua curiosidade pela vida do oriental era bem pouca.

– Pois é, isso foi uma surpresa! Eu nunca fui popular antes! E com certeza não era nada popular na minha ex-escola – "E se alguém de lá me desse algo, estaria enfeitiçado, tenho certeza" – completou em pensamento.

– Sabe, eu adorei essa ideia. Podiamos fazer algo assim na Sonserina...

– Não inventa, Pansy – Draco reclamou, enfim, descartando sua sobremesa torturada.

– Podiamos! Temos a Dedosdemel em Hogsmeade e um passeio para lá bem no final de semana! Seria bem divertido. Vou ver com as meninas! – disse a garota, levantando-se da mesa numa euforia atípica e saindo rapidamente do Salão Principal, sem ver a expressão de desagrado do loiro.

Draco só esperava que ela não resolvesse decorar o Salão Comunal também.

– Ela gosta de você.

– Hã?

– Ela gosta de você – Chikage repetiu.

– Isso todo mundo sabe – Goyle resmungou, pegando sua mochila e levantando-se, pois gostava de chegar cedo ao Salão Comunal e assim pegar os melhores lugares. – Vou indo, vocês já vão?

– Daqui a pouco – Draco respondeu enquanto Chikage mostrava a taça de doce inacabada. Goyle entendeu e saiu do Salão Principal, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos – Eu já sei sobre Pansy, ela já me disse.

– E vocês tentaram ficar juntos? – Chikage perguntou.

– Não. Eu gosto muito dela, mas não dessa forma. Eu lhe disse isso. Mas fui com ela no Baile de Inverno do 4º ano – Draco contou com um suspiro. Para ele a garota era especial, mas de uma forma diferente. Não queria machucá-la, mas também não queria namorá-la.

– Hum... mas você sabe que ela não deixa outras garotas chegarem perto de você, né?

– Sei, mas não digo nada porque não me incomoda, realmente – Não era como se ele gostasse de alguma de suas colegas mesmo. E já que não conseguia retribuir os sentimentos da amiga, se mantê-lo longe de outras a fazia feliz, que assim fosse.

– Sabe quando cheguei aqui, até estranhei. Achei que vocês namoravam, mas você não parecia nada incomodado por ela ficar andando comigo. Depois pensei que ela fosse do tipo "namorada chiclete" e que você estava aliviado por ter um tempo sozinho. Então percebi que vocês apenas tem uma amizade diferente. Mas você sabe que isso a machuca, não?

– Só tenho duas opções: continuar seu amigo ou me afastar. Então, deixei que ela escolhesse o que a machucava menos.

– E o que vai fazer quando você se apaixonar?

– Com sorte, ela já estará apaixonada por outro. Eu não lhe dou esperanças.

– Bom, com ela afastando todas as garotas, realmente fica difícil arranjar alguém – Chikage disse, levando outra colher de doce a boca e lambendo-a de forma quase indecente – Cara, amor platônico é um saco, né? Séria tão mais fácil se pudéssemos escolher quem amar.

– Nem me fale – Draco resmungou, seus olhos procurando inconscientemente por Harry, sentado de costas para ele. Ah, como queria poder esquecer aquele moreno! Estava tão cansado de ter seus pensamentos sempre presos no grifinório.

Nesse momento, Harry olhou para trás, o que fez Draco abaixar a cabeça, fingindo pegar um copo de suco. Droga, ainda não tinha forças para encarar os olhos verdes. Percebeu o olhar questionador de Chikage frente a seu silêncio repentino e isso o fez pensar se devia aproveitar a oportunidade.

Chikage ainda não havia perguntado nada. Nem mesmo perguntara o que Trancy tinha dito (diferente de Pansy e Goyle, que tinham lhe enchido de perguntas). Chikage sempre o deixava falar primeiro. E já havia contado o que estava acontecendo com ele, e Draco queria retribuir a confiança. Não era uma troca. E se fosse, que se danasse! Ele _queria_ fazer isso.

Suspirou, antes de falar baixo e rápido, antes que mudasse de ideia novamente.

– Tomei um fora.

Chikage parou por um ou dois segundos. Sua expressão neutra, mas o loiro sabia que ele tinha entendido. Ele sempre entendia, por mais lacônicas que fossem suas palavras.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Chikage perguntou de forma suave, encarando os olhos cinza.

– Duvido que possa me constranger mais do que já fez até hoje. Pode.

– Quando tomamos um fora, é natural sofrer, chorar, perder a fome e todos esses sintomas dos apaixonados. É uma das coisas que mais dói. E você visivelmente está bastante triste ultimamente. O que me faz pensar que você gostava mesmo dela. Então, porque você se recusa a sentir essa dor? Você não é do tipo insensível. Me falou dos seus pais, de sua tia, mas porque pode sofrer por eles e não por ela? Não que deva gostar mais dela ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Ok, estou divagando de novo. A pergunta é: porque você não pode sofrer ao tomar um fora de alguém que provavelmente gostava de verdade? Para mim, alguém que consegue agir como se nada tivesse acontecido não gostava de verdade.

Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado.

– Não foi bem assim. Sempre soube que eu não tinha a menor chance. Sinto-me um idiota por gostar de alguém que sei que me odeia. E por continuar gostando. Não queria lhe dar mais esse gostinho, só isso.

Chikage olhou para baixo, brincando com o fim de seu doce, demorando um pouco para responder – Por mais que saibamos que não temos chance alguma, acredito que sempre há aquele fiozinho de esperança, aquele "se" que alimentamos, mesmo inconscientemente. Acho que é por isso que muitos dizem que não é possível desencanar de alguém de verdade antes de tomar um fora. Doí, todos sabem, e tem que ser muito insensível ou sádica para ficar feliz com o sofrimento de alguém que gosta de você. Draco, você gostaria de alguém assim? Que sentisse prazer com sua tristeza? Acha mesmo que alguém assim vale a pena?

Draco não respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, pensando. As palavras de Chikage tinham o dom de atingi-lo. E ainda não sabia se isso era bom ou não.

– Pelo menos, você enfim se libertou disso.

– Será? – Draco murmurou. Seus sentimentos por Potter não haviam ficado mais fracos, mesmo depois de tudo. Será que ele masoquista? Ou somente um idiota?

– Bom, você sempre pode tentar uma segunda vez – Chikage respondeu. Finalmente terminando sua sobremesa.

– Nunca – respondeu o loiro, irritado só com a possibilidade. Nunca mais falaria com Potter. Ia era ignorar o outro! Ignorá-lo por completo. E só precisava convencer seu coração disso.

Só precisar convencer a si mesmo que podia não pensar em Harry. Mas como não pensar em alguém que não se consegue esquecer?

– Se você diz – e agora eles levantavam. Draco não percebeu os olhos de Potter fixarem-se nos dois, nas mãos dadas dos dois enquanto deixavam o Salão Principal – Mas, sabe, ela deve ser meio doida.

– Por quê?

– Quem em sã consciência te rejeitaria?

– Sério, isso soou muito estranho – Draco resmungou, desviando o olhar, sentindo-se um tanto quanto envergonhado. Chikage às vezes falava cada coisa!

– Você acha?

– Sim – respondeu, tentando, em vão, ignorar o calor que surgia em seu peito dolorido.

– Bom, eu sou estranho, não? – disse, sorrindo. E então voltou a caminhar, de uma forma exageradamente feliz, quase saltitante, balançando levemente as mãos de ambos, como que para irritá-lo.

Draco então se perguntou, se esquisitice era contagioso.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

Lédi Crow era a única menina mestiça que se atrevia a ocupar um lugar de bruxa maldita no Castelo de Era. E tinha muito orgulho disso. Ascendera da posição de simples escrava sozinha e chegara onde estava com muita luta e esforço. Não tinha um único amigo ali (não desde que Syren, sua melhor e única amiga havia sido assassinada) e se orgulhava de não possuir um ponto fraco.

Andava sempre de modo altivo, queixo erguido e olhar atento, sempre pronta para amaldiçoar qualquer um que se julgasse superior a ela (ou seja, todos). Odiava a todos e a qualquer um e, principalmente, odiava os mestiços do Castelo, aqueles três que achavam que eram alguma coisa só porque tinham caído nas graças da Nick. Odiava a alegria e a força de Maxxcy, o sorriso de Chikage e a indiferença de Erick, odiava os três por eles se darem tão bem. Odiava-os por serem felizes ali.

Sabia que muitos pensavam que sua raiva era por nunca ter sido convidada a se unir ao Trio Mestiço, mas não se importava com isso. O que os outros pensavam não a afetava (ou não sobreviveria ali), tudo o que lhe importava era sobreviver. Por ela e por Syren, que nem um túmulo recebera (afinal, não passava de uma escrava). E era por Syren que ela subia as longas escadas negras, era por sua amiga albina que nunca fora nada mais do que uma idiota feliz que acreditava que um dia teria um dono agradável que ela agora evocava uma magia proibida.

Por que Syren, não tivera um dono agradável, que não sobrevivera para ser dela, enquanto Chikage sobrevivera para ter Yukina. E exatamente por isso, ela se vingaria. E se ninguém ali tinha coragem de enfrentar diretamente o bichinho de estimação da Nick, ela provaria que nisso também era muito superior a eles.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

– Ei, Mione, o que está lendo? – Harry perguntou, sentando do lado da amiga, que tinha um livro nas mãos.

– Um livro de contos – a garota respondeu, sem tirar os olhos das páginas – Onde está Rony?

– Brigando com Gina – respondeu o moreno, com um suspiro – Ele não gostou de saber que ela está com o Faustus.

– Com o Faustus? – ela perguntou, finalmente levantando o olhar – Não era o Comarc?

– Disse bem, _era._ Mione, seja sincera, Gina está mesmo trocando demais de namorado ou sou eu que estou sendo exagerado?

Diante da pergunta, a garota abaixou o livro, marcando a página com o dedo, e umedeceu os lábios antes de responder, de forma cuidadosa.

– Eu acho que ela está no direito dela, Harry. Gina é muito bonita e muitos garotos querem namorá-la. E como ela não gosta de nenhum, é normal que não se mantenha com eles. Você não pode culpá-la por tentar. Se ela está trocando demais de namorados. Bom, para _mim_, sim. Mas isso porque eu não consigo agir assim. Não sou extrovertida, e nem popular. Só que, Harry, há uma diferença entre concordar que ela está mesmo trocando muito de namorado e entre achar isso errado. Quanto a Rony, bom, ele só está sendo ciumento.

– Mas se ela não gosta deles, por que sai com eles?

– Mas quem garante que ela não virá a gostar? – Hermione perguntou e Harry sabia que a amiga percebera muito bem sua surpresa diante da pergunta. Por que Gina não podia se apaixonar por outra pessoa? – Harry, o que você sente em relação a Gina?

E, por um minuto, Harry pensou em fazer-se de indignado e responder o que sempre respondia a si mesmo "ela é a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo", mas... não o fez. Ele apenas olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos, antes de desviar o olhar e resolver que era hora de se abrir com a amiga. Porque ele vinha procurando por uma oportunidade dessas a semana toda e não sabia quando outra surgiria. Fez um gesto com a cabeça, chamando-a para acompanhá-lo para fora do Salão Comunal, ao qual ela retribuiu com um aceno afirmativo. Só quando os dois estavam do lado de fora, caminhando pelos corredores desertos, ele voltou a falar.

– Eu não sei bem, Mione. Minha cabeça está uma confusão danada. Nem eu sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

– Desde quando está se sentindo assim, Harry?

– Desde que percebi que estava olhando demais para a Gina – ele disse, com um suspiro – Não sei quando comecei a reparar nela, mas de repente, ela estava lá. E eu conseguia ver porque tantos meninos a desejam e eu a queria também. Mas ela é a irmã do Rony! E devo ter dito tantas vezes a mesma coisa que quando percebi, já não a olhava mais. Mas não gosto dessa troca frequente de namorados dela.

– Você ficou com ciúmes – Hermione disse, depois de pensar um pouco – Ela não era sua namorada e você não gostava dela, mas ela é a irmã do Rony e de certa forma você também se sente responsável por ela. Além disso, Gina sempre foi apaixonada por você, e você sabia disso. Descobrir que você não é mais o centro do mundo de alguém é sempre um baita golpe na autoestima. Então é natural que você tenha ficado enciumado.

– Não... eu não... – Harry tentou argumentar, antes que as palavras de Hermione fizessem sentido em sua mente. Ele estava com ego ferido? Só porque Gina, que gostara dele desde os 11 anos havia desistido desse amor sem esperanças e partido para outra? Por mais que quisesse dizer não, isso tinha uma lógica danada!

– Harry, quando você reparou em Gina pela primeira vez? Não na irmãzinha do Rony que ficava vermelha cada vez que você olhava para ela, mas na Gina mesmo?

– Não sei... em algum momento do ano passado, acho.

– Ou seja, apenas depois que ela não gostava mais de você, pois estava namorando.

– É, acho que sim.

– E como você se sente sobre o fato dela namorar? Tem ciúmes? – ela perguntou, e quando Harry assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, continuou – Quando a vê com algum garoto, o que sente é parecido com o que sentia quando via Cho com Cedrico?

– Não... acho que não.

– Então, Harry, sinto em informar, mas eu não acho que você esteja apaixonado pela Gina. Ou algum dia esteve.

Harry assentiu, continuando a caminhar com o olhar baixo.

– Harry, Gina sempre esteve ali, então não é incomum que você só tenha reparado que um dia ela poderia não estar quando outro se interessou por ela – Hermione disse, abrindo a porta de uma sala/depósito vazia e caminhando com Harry até um banco abandonado, no qual os dois sentaram – Mas o fato de perceber que podia perdê-la também não implica em amor. Você não se apaixona por alguém apenas porque outra pessoa reparou no quanto ela é atraente.

– Mione, quem você acha que a Gina amava? – Harry perguntou, lembrando-se então de um pequeno flash de um sonho antigo.

– Como assim?

– Quem você acha que a Gina amava? Eu, o Harry, ou o Harry Potter?

Hermione fixou seu olhar no seu por um instante, mais uma vez, processando as palavras ditas, pensando sobre elas, e provavelmente achando mais significados do que ele teria conseguido.

– Harry, você é Harry e é Harry Potter. Não pode ser um, sem ser o outro. Não importa o quanto você não se sinta um herói, ou o quanto você não queira sua vida divulgada, ou o quanto você não deseje regalias. Por que você sempre as terá. É como... dizer que não entende as pessoas que são obcecadas em serem bonitas. É fácil criticar fulana porque ela vive de regime, passa maquiagem ou muda seu cabelo. É muito fácil dizer que ela não está conseguindo ser ela mesma se você é magro e _é_ bonito. Se você não precisa se preocupar com dietas porque seu peso nunca muda, se você não tem que se preocupar em se arrumar porque as pessoas vão te olhar mesmo de moletom. E por mais que você _tente_ você nunca vai saber o que é sentir vergonha porque pôs uma blusa mais justa ou porque lhe nasceu uma espinha no nariz.

– Não sei se...

– Não entende? Por mais que você odeie que as pessoas se importem com sua vida, você nunca vai saber o que é ser ignorado, Harry. As pessoas gostam de atenção. Gostam de elogios e gostam de serem notadas. E para muitos, a forma como você obteve tudo isso, também não é justo.

– Meus pais morreram, Mione – Harry argumentou, como sempre fazia quando tocavam no assunto.

– Sim. E os de mais quantos? Quantos aqui não tem pais por causa da guerra? E quantos os têm, mas não podem ficar perto, como Neville? Ele também os perdeu – ela retrucou, fazendo-o pensar numa verdade que inconscientemente já havia aceitado – Harry, o que quero dizer é que você é Harry Potter tanto quanto é Harry. Você tem muitas características que são suas, e fariam parte de você independente de qual fosse seu sobrenome ou sua criação. Mas também há muito de você que foi desenvolvido exatamente por ser Harry Potter – ela disse, vendo como Harry abaixava a cabeça, pensando.

Será que ele seria muito diferente se não houvesse essa guerra? Se tivesse tido seus pais? E adiantava pensar nisso, agora? Isso _mudaria _alguma coisa?

– Agora, quanto a Gina. – Hermione continuou – Bom, eu não posso dizer com certeza, mas acho que Gina amou justamente essa mistura. Claro que quando ela te conheceu ela tinha uma ideia sobre você. Você era o menino-que-sobreviveu e um herói. É fácil amar os heróis. E estava ali, do lado dela! Mas então, ela te conheceu, Harry. E ela continuou te amando. Acho que isso só foi possível porque ela tinha uma ideia de você que muito correspondeu com a realidade. Não houve uma quebra de ilusão, houve uma confirmação. Se o ponto inicial disso não foi bem você... Bom, quando você se interessou pela Cho, você a conhecia?

– ... Não...

– Mas você gostou dela. Você criou uma imagem dela e gostou dessa imagem. E daí se essa imagem foi criada a partir de um livro ou uma idealização própria? Você gostava da Cho, mesmo raramente tendo falado com ela e pouco a conhecendo. E o que aconteceu quando vocês ficaram juntos? Ela te decepcionou. Não foi de propósito, mas simplesmente...

– Não era o que eu esperava...

– E não deu certo. Eu não acho, Harry, que a Cho não teve culpa, e não acho que você não teve culpa. Havia muita coisa envolvida. Mas todo relacionamento tem muita coisa envolvida. Se você se apaixonasse por Gina, haveria também. Haveria toda uma família que você ama e que te ama, mas que poderia perder se as coisas dessem errado.

– Eu pensei nisso. Tive medo disso.

– Acho que qualquer um teria – Hermione disse, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo – Mas todo relacionamento envolve um risco, Harry. Ele já começa quando você não sabe se será ou não correspondido.

Harry concordou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro da amiga, pensando em suas palavras.

– Sabe, Harry – ela continuou, acariciando seus cabelos revoltos – Eu não acho que pensar nisso vai alterar alguma coisa. Eu realmente acredito que Gina gostou de você. E que você gosta mesmo dela. Mas não da mesma forma. Isso. Não é culpa de ninguém, não é errado e, infelizmente, não há nada que se possa fazer a respeito. Quanto a você sentir ciúmes dela, ah, isso é normal. Todos sentem ciúmes daqueles que gostam.

– Sim, acho que sim – Harry disse, sorrindo – Eu sentirei muito ciúmes do rapaz que ficar com você. Porque não terei mais você do meu lado o tempo todo. Obrigado, Mione. Por estar sempre aí. Não importa a besteira que eu faça, você nunca sai do meu lado.

– E não pretendo sair – ela disse, apoiando sua cabeça na dele. Deixando que um silêncio confortável preenchesse o ambiente. Ainda havia muito a ser dito, muito a ser conversado e um assunto em particular que Harry queria muito discutir com ela, mas não mais naquele momento.

Então, num movimento instintivo Harry passou os braços pela cintura da amiga, fechando os olhos e apreciando o carinho que esta lhe fazia nos cabelos. Eles nunca tinham se abraçado assim (ele nunca tinha abraçado alguém assim!) e Harry finalmente pode perceber o quanto um colo podia ser reconfortante. E o quanto sentia falta desse simples ato de carinho.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

Desligou o chuveiro e levou as mãos aos cabelos castanhos, apertando-os, tentando retirar o excesso de água antes de puxar a toalha e secar rapidamente o corpo. Era impressionante como sentia frio fácil! Ou não, se levasse em conta o calor infernal ao qual se acostumara no seu antigo lar. Só depois de estar com o corpo seco levou a toalha felpuda aos cabelos fartos tentando, sem sucesso, secá-los também.

O vapor já se dissolvia quando abriu a porta do boxe ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo a pele arrepiar devido ao vento frio e ao caminho que as pequenas gotas de água que escorriam dos fios castanhos faziam em seus ombros e peito.

– Maxxcy? – exclamou surpreso, ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o amigo moreno – Quando você chegou aqui?

– Há menos de um minuto. Quantas vezes vou ter que lembrá-lo da importância disso, Chikage? – o mais velho perguntou, erguendo a mão para que o japonês visualizasse o colar de pedras coloridas que segurava – E se você sabe a importância disso, como presumi que saiba, pode me dizer o que isto estava fazendo jogado na sua cama? Ou terei que repetir, _de novo_, que não deve _nunca _afastá-lo de você? O que está esperando, perdê-lo?

– Hã... Não... É que vim tomar banho e...

– Trouxesse-o com você! Pela Nick, Chikei, você não é mais criança, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir o que isso significa? – Maxxcy resmungou, sem mudar a expressão. Mas sua voz estava grossa e um tanto rude e o japonês sabia que ele estava bravo.

– Ah, bom – Chikage disse, sem jeito por estar tomando a mesma bronca de novo. A toalha esquecida por sobre seus ombros, os cabelos molhados ocultando os olhos verdes – Não estamos no Castelo Negro e... não achei que tinha perigo.

– Não achou? – Maxxcy perguntou, sua voz oscilando entre a surpresa e a indignação. E pensar que ele achava que Brian dava problemas! O primo podia ser teimoso, arrogante e persistente demais, mas pelo menos nunca fora inocente. E Maxxcy tinha muita dificuldade para lidar com a inocência de Chikage. Preferia mil vezes mais lidar com a sagacidade e crueldade do pequeno moreno que praticamente criara e que assistira morrer quando tinha apenas 14 anos. E tudo por quê? Por que o outro acabara se apaixonando. Às vezes, Maxxcy odiava o maldito alemão que lhe roubara uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que ele verdadeiramente gostava. A única pessoa em sua família que merecia sua consideração.

– Desculpa – Chikage disse ao ver Maxxcy fechar os olhos e pressionar a base do nariz com o indicador e o polegar, gesto que conhecia bem e normalmente queria dizer "esse garoto é burro ou o quê?"

– Vamos pegue isso – o moreno disse, estendendo a mão enluvada. Chikage obedeceu e resgatou o pesado colar – E _nunca mais_ o deixe longe de você. Não importa o motivo. Pela Nick, Chikei, quantas vezes terei que dizer que sua vida é esse colar?

– Você deu o seu a Nihany.

– Porque _ela _é a minha vida – o professor disse, avançando um passo e cortando a distância entre eles, puxando a toalha verde que havia sido esquecida e começando a secar de modo rude os cabelos castanhos – E não fique tanto tempo assim molhado. Você fica gripado com muita facilidade.

Chikage sorriu, aproveitando o raro momento de carinho de Maxxcy, mas não conseguiu conter um ai quando este passou a camiseta limpa por sua cabeça de forma brusca.

– Doeu – reclamou, enquanto passava os braços pelas mangas e Maxxcy retirava os cabelos úmidos de dentro da camiseta, fazendo com estes um coque mal feito.

– Culpa sua – retrucou o moreno, prendendo seu cabelo sem o auxilio de um elástico. Chikage nunca tinha entendido como o outro conseguia tal façanha! Aliás, só por conseguir prender seu cabelo Maxxcy já mereceria uma medalha! – E coloca logo isso.

– Sim, sim – o menor respondeu, levando o objeto até o pescoço e prendendo o fecho do grande colar, feito com 7 pedras retangulares de 4x5 cm, cada uma de uma cor, presas por argolas de metal prateado. Era bonito, mas parecia pesar tanto quanto o seu significado.

– E, por favor, nada mais de deixá-lo jogado por aí. Entenda de uma vez que só porque está fora do Castelo Maldito não quer dizer que está seguro. E que se qualquer um pegar isso aí terá, literalmente, sua vida nas mãos. O que tem de tão difícil em aceitar isso?

– O fato de que isso não passa de uma coleira?

– Bom, você é um bruxo de Era. E qualquer um que viva naquela terra morta está encoleirado. Dê graças por usar uma coleira de bruxo maldito ao invés de uma de escravo, animal ou bicho de estimação.

– Eu não me importaria que ficasse com ele enquanto eu estou aqui.

– Mas eu me importaria. Nunca confie sua vida a outro, não importa quem seja. E não confie em mim a esse ponto. Não importa o quanto eu seja sincero com você ou mesmo goste de você, eu o mataria se fosse preciso. Sabe disso.

– Sim, eu sei – Chikage disse, olhando para as pedras que agora adornavam seu pescoço. Conhecia bem o moreno e sabia que Maxxcy não era capaz de amar e que a única pessoa que lhe importava no mundo era Nihany. Mas também sabia que além da princesa, o moreno estimava apenas mais 4 pessoas: Erick, ele mesmo, a pequena libiana Mahramy (tão falsa quanto o próprio professor) e seu falecido primo Brian. Todas as outras pessoas tinham para ele o mesmo valor: nenhum – Mas sabe, ele não é nada fácil de disfarçar, já que é imune a magia.

– Por isso mesmo lhe demos isso – Maxxcy disse, puxando a pequena gargantilha de courino do bolso, colocando-a sobre o colar de pedras. Chikage sentiu quando o lacre de proteção foi ativado – Sabe que o visual carregado ficou bem em você?

– É, mas eu vivo levando bronca dos professores por isso.

– Ignore – respondeu o mais velho, com um dar de ombros, verificando se a gargantilha ocultava por completo o colar de pedras – E termine de se vestir!

– Hai, hai **[1]** – respondeu o oriental com um sorriso, pegando sua cueca e calças. Ainda bem que trancara a porta do banheiro. Com certeza teria muito o que explicar se fosse surpreendido por alguém. Mas não tinha muita certeza de como explicaria o fato de estar sozinho num banheiro, vestindo somente uma camiseta e acompanhado de um homem mais velho (isso sem contar os trajes de motoqueiro que Maxxcy usava sempre que estava fora do Castelo Negro: calças justas de couro, assim como botas de cano alto, luvas e jaqueta preta).

– Então, como andam as coisas? – perguntou o moreno encostando-se no gabinete do banheiro e cruzando os tornozelos, finalmente mudando de assunto – Você já está melhor?

– Na medida do possível, sim. Mas meus pesadelos voltaram – respondeu o mais novo, fechando o zíper da calça roxa que vestia. E sorrindo! Porque, por mais louco que aquilo soasse, mesmo sabendo que Maxxcy não conseguia gostar das pessoas, que ele era frio, sádico, manipulador e cruel e não sabendo o que o amigo vira nele, Chikage confiava no moreno mestiço. Mesmo que isso não fosse esperto da sua parte, ele confiava. Tocou levemente a gargantilha que ocultava o símbolo de sua prisão. O objeto que continha dentro de si sua própria vida. Sentia seu calor junto com a certeza de que o entregaria nas mãos do homem a sua frente sem hesitar. Pois, de forma figurada ou não, sua vida pertencia a ele. A ele, a Erick e a Nihany. E não tinha nenhum valor sem os três. Nem para si mesmo.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

– Então cara, o que foi que Trancy queria com você e Malfoy? – Rony perguntou ao entrar no dormitório e ver Harry na cama – Aliás, onde você estava? Não te vi quando cheguei.

– Estava conversando com a Mione.

– Ah! Sobre o quê?

– A minha nova detenção – Harry disse, com um suspiro – É, cara, ganhei mais uma detenção.

– Que droga! O que aquele doido do Trancy tem na cabeça? – Rony xingou e Harry ficou feliz pela solidariedade demonstrada pelo amigo – Não me diga que ele vai acorrentar vocês dois de novo?

– Ele não disse, mas nos mandou ir na sala dele amanhã.

– Isso não é justo! Não é mesmo! Vocês fizeram a dupla e fizeram tudo direitinho! Por que será que Trancy invoca tanto com vocês?

– Eu bem que gostaria de saber – Harry disse, com um suspiro. Nada do que dissera em seu favor adiantara, o professor-que-conseguia-ser-mais-odiado-que-Snape- no-seu-primeiro-ano não dera atenção a uma única palavra que dissera, só ficara lá, repetindo que os dois precisavam aprender a se entender e que não pensassem que ele era um idiota e não tinha percebido que brigavam. Ah, como Harry quis enfiar o tubo com sua poção goela abaixo de Trancy e ver se com isso ele calava a boca.

– Ei, Harry, você disse que estava com a Mione, né?

– Sim.

– Você... – Rony começou e Harry estranhou sua hesitação. Rony não costumava ter dificuldade para lhe perguntar nada – Você também acha que a Mione anda falando demais do Kakichi?

– Ah, não sei. Talvez um pouco – Harry disse, pensando no assunto pela primeira vez. Sim, Mione vinha falando demais sobre o japonês, mas Harry achara que era porque estavam estudando juntos 3 vezes por semana. Sabia que eles ainda se encontravam vez ou outra na biblioteca, mas... É, pensando agora...

– Um pouco? Ela só sabe dizer que Kakichi disse algo, leu algo ou ensinou algo! Ontem estava toda animada porque ele entrou para o F.A.L.E! E anteontem por que ele lhe ensinou um feitiço novo! Daqui a pouco, vai querer até aprender japonês para ter mais assunto com ele! – o ruivo debochou. Ele não estava fazendo nenhuma força para esconder seu ciúmes e Harry teve vontade de rir disso, mas achou melhor manter sua expressão o mais neutra possível. Rony parecia ainda não ter se dado conta do que dizia e não seria ele a alertá-lo. Ainda não.

– Ah, Rony, não seja exagerado! E você sabe como Mione ama aprender.

– Mas nunca se empolgou demais com as coisas que tentamos ensinar para ela.

– Bom, ela não gosta muito de quadribol e não tem muito mais o que possamos ensinar para ela além disso.

– Isso não é justo. Esse cara chega do nada, faz amizade com a escola inteira e ainda fica monopolizando a Mione – Rony queixou-se antes de entrar no banheiro com um bater de porta, não vendo o sorrisinho de Harry. Ora, não é que Rony finalmente estava prestando mais atenção em Mione? Harry acomodou-se melhor na cama, feliz com a ideia de que seus amigos pareciam, enfim, estar notando um ao outro.

Só esperava que Rony notasse os sentimentos de Hermione antes que Chikage se fizesse notar.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

Quando Chikage tentou passar pela entrada da Sonserina quase foi atropelado pelo pessoal do primeiro ano que saia correndo da sala, rumo a aula de Astronomia. Brincalhão como era, o japonês logo entrou na onda, rodando no mesmo lugar e erguendo as mãos, como se tivesse se rendido. O que fez as meninas rirem, antes de passarem correndo por ele. Somente depois que o último aluno saiu, que o oriental se dirigiu a parte mais escura e menos movimentada do Salão Comunal, onde Draco conversava com Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini.

– Caramba, achei que seria atropelado! – brincou, jogando a mochila no chão – Que susto que eles me deram! Como é possível que uma turma inteira quase perca a hora?

– Parece que a aula foi adiantada de surpresa por causa de um cometa – Draco respondeu, folheando distraidamente um livro fino de capa preta.

– Hm... espero que o professor não fique bravo com o atraso deles então – Chikage disse, ignorando por completo o rosnar invocado de Crabbe e fingindo não ver a varinha que ele segurava apontada para o recém-chegado. Não duvidava que Crabbe tentasse azará-lo em público, mas depois da última investida do colega, Chikage estava sempre atento e, por mais que não fosse sensato estar tão confiante, sabia que alguém dificilmente o atingiria se ele estivesse preparado para isso. Treinara com Maxxcy, afinal!

– Soube que a ideia de trocar chocolates no dia dos namorados foi sua – Zabini mencionou, de forma entediada. Ele, como Draco e Pansy e mais meia duzia de alunos, pareciam estar ignorando muito bem o fato do oriental ser um sangue-ruim. E isso era uma enorme surpresa!

– Bom, não foi bem minha – respondeu o japonês, passando a mão na nuca – Pansy me perguntou como a data era comemorada no Japão e eu contei. Agora parece que além de ter dado a ideia, virei seu consultor! Ela não sai mais de trás de mim! E não para de fazer perguntas e mais perguntas! Não sei responder metade delas. Até fui procurar por um livro sobre datas festivas no Japão, mas não achei muita coisa.

– Ainda foi sua ideia. Culpa sua. Não reclame – murmurou Goyle, entretido com as imagens de uma revista em quadrinhos, era vísivel que ele não a estava lendo.

– Olha, depois dessa, vou manter minha boca bem fechada.

– E isso é possível? – perguntou Crabbe de forma rude, levantando-se e quase empurrando Goyle no processo. Draco o olhou repreensivo, desde sua briga com Chikage que os dois não vinham se falando, o que deixara Vicent com ainda mais raiva e indignado. Um puro sangue como Malfoy não podia estar ignorando o fato de seu _amigo _ser trouxa! Ele devia era estar enfeitiçado!

– Sabe, se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado com ele – Zabini falou, levantando-se também – Crabbe não é muito talentoso, mas quando está com raiva pode ser perigoso.

– Não se preocupe, não vou mais me distrair perto dele.

– Espero que sim. Por que ele não te suporta e é vingativo. E pode demorar, mas Crabbe vai achar um jeito de se vingar.

– Obrigado pelo aviso – Chikage agradeceu com seu costumeiro sorriso.

E assim que Goyle cansou de sua revista e também se levantou dizendo que ia deitar mais cedo, Chikage escorregou de sua cadeira para o sofá que Draco estava.

– Você não parece muito bem – disse, sentando ao lado do amigo e apoiando um braço de forma displicente no encosto do sofá.

– Impressão sua – respondeu o loiro, sem olhar nos olhos verdes e esticando as pernas para apoiá-las na mesinha de centro, ainda fingindo ler. Chikage já havia notado a carta com o selo dos Malfoys, intocada, ao lado do loiro.

– Quer conversar? – perguntou, apoiando a cabeça no braço esticado no encosto do sofá.

– Não.

– Ok – respondeu, afastando-se levemente no sofá e espreguiçando-se, respeitando a vontade do outro e colocando uma certa distância entre os dois.

– Hã? Só isso? Não vai me perguntar de novo ou insistir? – surpreendeu-se o loiro, finalmente desprendendo os olhos do livro e procurando pelo olhar sereno do japonês. Mas este ainda olhava para frente.

– Se não quiser falar, não precisa. Se quiser, estou aqui – Chikage disse antes de finalmente encarar os olhos tempestade – Não precisa se forçar.

– Isso é psicologia reversa?

– Não – Chikage respondeu, com um sorriso, aproximando-se de forma lenta e ficando, novamente, ao seu lado, seus corpos quase se encostando – Só estou dizendo a verdade – completou, pegando na mochila uma revista de palavras cruzadas.

Por quanto tempo permaneceram assim? Ele tentando ler, Chikage escrevendo palavras sem parar. Percebeu os alunos deixando o Salão Comunal, buscando o calor de suas camas, percebeu as páginas que o amigo concluía e sentia o frio da noite mais forte. Mas não queria sair dali. Não queria ir a lugar algum. Sentia-se cansado e deprimido. Mas felizmente, não se sentia sozinho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

– Ei – Chikage disse ao terminar a revista e rompendo o silêncio entre eles. No Salão Comunal restara apenas um pequeno grupo de quartanistas que já se arrumava para também irem para suas camas – Você está com sono?

– Não.

– Então, levanta – Chikage disse, erguendo-se com um pequeno salto.

– Hã?

– Vai, levanta. E pegue dois cobertores nos dormitórios. Eu volto já, já.

– Onde vai?

– Vou te ensinar o melhor remédio que existe para qualquer mal! – disse o japonês, no rosto, um sorriso tranquilo enquanto estendia sua mão enluvada para Draco – Vamos, confia em mim.

E o que o loiro podia fazer além de aceitar a oferta do outro?

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

Era difícil não se sentir idiota ao ficar parado no centro do Salão Comunal com dois cobertores nos braços, sem fazer a menor ideia de para que os usaria.

Olhou para os lados, tentando imaginar qual era a ideia doida que Chikage tivera dessa vez. O pior era aquela vozinha em seu interior que teimava em lhe dizer que se ficasse ali, amanhã teria outra lembrança vergonhosa. Devia mesmo era ir para a cama. Mas seus pés não se mexiam. E por mais estranho que fossem os planos do japonês, estes eram muito bem vindos, principalmente se fossem ajudá-lo a esquecer a dor que queimava em seu peito e o fazia sentir vontade de chorar.

Estava se sentindo um idiota.

Um tremendo idiota por ainda se sentir afetado por Harry e por estar reagindo de maneira tão dramática a nova detenção que Trancy inventaria.

Não queria estar assim, mas não conseguia simplesmente ignorar a dor. Por que doía demais! A indiferença, o ódio, as lembranças e a perspectiva de que estaria, novamente, perto demais do moreno... ele não estava pronto para isso. Não estava.

Se sentia fraco e idiota por isso. Mas se sentir assim não mudava o fato de que não estava pronto para enfrentar os olhos verde esmeralda.

E pensar que ele nunca tivera esperança.

Ou tivera? Será que lá no fundo ele realmente acreditava que não tinha chance?

Era duro amar alguém que não se importava em nada com você. Que vivia repetindo que não havia chances e o quanto não significava nada. Que continuava rindo e brincando e com Granger. Enquanto ele ficava chorando pelos cantos. Era como se ele não afetasse em nada Harry... Droga, onde estava o velho Draco Malfoy, inabalável e arrogante? Onde estava sua velha determinação? Sua velha raiva? Onde estava seu velho eu? Preferia o menino mimado que fora do que o rapaz deprimente que estava se tornando.

Ergueu o rosto ao ouvir o barulho da entrada, vendo o jovem oriental entrar. Ele segurava uma caixa grande de papelão e sorria como se tivesse aprontado uma grande travessura. E sem perceber, Draco sorria também.

Quando foi que se tornara tão patético?

Chorando por Potter, tornando-se sentimental e apoiando-se tanto num rapaz que mal conhecia?

– Wow, legal, você já está aí. – Chikage disse, apoiando a caixa numa mesa próxima – Enquanto eu arrumo aqui, pega umas almofadas e põe perto da lareira.

– O que vamos fazer? – Draco perguntou, sem perceber que já o obedecia. Era estranho, nunca antes tinha se sentido tão bem perto de alguém, tão liberto de suas máscaras. Era como se com Chikage pudesse ser apenas Draco e ninguém mais. E isso o assustava!

– Acampamento!

– Hã?

– Vamos acampar frente a lareira! – respondeu o japonês, sorrindo como sempre – Nunca fez isso?

– Nunca.

– Então estará pronto a conhecer uma das maravilhas do mundo! É impossível se sentir deprimido frente a uma lareira quente, um cobertor e boa comida – Chikage explicou, tirando da caixa que trouxera um prato com pedaços de bolo, uma garrafa com leite, barras de chocolate, uma travessa com frutas picadas e uma lata.

– Você parece uma criança que acabou de descobrir que o Natal chegou mais cedo – disse, terminando de forrar o chão com almofadas, ainda sorrindo. Porque por mais assustado que ficasse, poder ser ele mesmo e sentir que gostavam dele, independente de seu nome, era também sentir que amarras haviam sido finalmente rompidas. Não havia mais as correntes que o prendiam sob o nome Malfoy, sob o nome sangue-puro, Comensal ou guerra. Só havia ele mesmo. E a sensação de liberdade era incrivelmente superior a de medo.

– Eu adoro fazer isso! Vamos, senta aí e se enrola com o cobertor – Chikage disse, levando as coisas até o chão, depositando-as do lado de Draco – Já comeu frutas com creme de leite?

– Creme de leite? Não – respondeu. Estar ali, com ele, era sentir-se como se de repente estivesse nu, sem nada que o ocultasse dos olhos verdes. Era impressionante o quanto a sensação não o desagradava, mesmo que ele muitas vezes ainda se sentisse bastante desconfortável.

– Nossa, é um alimento bastante popular entre os trouxas ocidentais! Quando criança, morria de vontade de provar isso. Por isso, a primeira coisa que fiz quando cheguei na Inglaterra foi comprar uma lata. Fiquei viciado! Só não tenho um estoque embaixo da cama porque Winky resolveu guardá-las na cozinha para mim.

Mas Chikage nunca o olhava como se julgasse. Encarando sua nudez com uma naturalidade desconcertante.

– Winky?

– Não sabe quem é? É uma das elfas que trabalha na cozinha. Ela tem enormes olhos castanhos, bebe muito e vive chorando. Tem um aventalzinho bem sujo.

– Raras vezes fui na cozinha. – Draco disse, pegando a lata para ler o rotulo. Queria sentir nojo daquele alimento trouxa, mas não conseguia desprezar algo que agradava tanto o amigo. Era como desprezar uma parte dele. E Chikage não desprezava nenhuma parte de si, nem as piores. Embora algumas com certeza fossem mais ruins do que o gosto que o japonês tinha por coisas... estranhas – Mas você vai tanto lá que não me surpreenderia nem se conhecesse todos os elfos pelo nome.

– De fato... eu sei o nome de todos eles. – Chikage disse, pegando dois copos e descartando a caixa agora vazia – Ah, qual é, você não esperava que eu os tratasse por "elfo", né?

– Na verdade, sim – e porque se sentia levemente envergonhado por isso?

– Qual o problema em chamá-los pelo nome?

– Por que precisa fazer isso?

– Bom, acho que é porque eles _tem _um nome.

– Você tem umas ideias estranhas – o loiro reclamou, pegando o copo cheio que lhe fora estendido e observando como o amigo dispunha os pratos ao seu lado (comida suficiente para um batalhão!). Era estranho porque eram diferentes em tanta coisa! Em gostos, em princípios, em ideias, mas se davam bem. Passavam por cima disso e muitas vezes, era como se essas diferenças não importassem.

– Não sou só eu. Sabia que a Granger também é contra o modo como tratamos os elfos? Até criou um grupo de apoio à liberação deles.

– Só podia ser a Granger – resmungou, dobrando os joelhos e enrolando-se no cobertor. Com as diferenças que tinha com ela, ele não conseguia passar por cima.

– Bom, eu a apoio. Sou contra a escravização de qualquer criatura viva.

– Mas eles _gostam _de ser escravizados.

– Você já perguntou isso a eles?

– Não. Mas uma vez que ninguém os obriga, não haveria outra razão para fazerem isso se não gostassem. A maioria dos elfos não quer ser livre – E isso Draco nunca conseguiu entender, mesmo que também nunca tenha pensado no assunto. Era como se fosse algo natural e por ser natural, não precisava ser questionado. Sendo assim, o que sentia por Chikage, também, não? – Como sabe que eu gosto de doces com laranja e coco?

– Dobby me contou.

– Dobby?

– Sim, ele foi seu elfo doméstico, não? Ele me contou que trabalhou para você até 1993, mas veio trabalhar aqui há dois anos e pouco.

– Você não só sabe o nome deles, como sabe sobre a vida deles? – perguntou, sentindo-se novamente desconfortável. Se Dobby contara tudo o que faziam com ele, Chikage não falaria do assunto sorrindo, falaria? E o que o japonês pensaria disso? Claro que não havia nada que pudesse ser repreendido, mas... Não queria ver um olhar de censura no outro, mesmo que estivesse certo. Por que neste momento, precisava demais do apoio dele. Mais do que devia se permitir precisar.

– Bom, passo um tempo enorme na cozinha, então conversamos muito. Dobby é o mais diferente deles. Se bem que eu gosto particularmente de Winky. E de Monstro. Ele é muito engraçado! Mesmo que esteja já meio doidinho. Morro de rir com as histórias dele! E olha que ele me chamava de Mestiço sujo! Agora vamos, abra as pernas.

– Hein?

– Vamos, abra as pernas. Vai. – Chikage repetiu, empurrando sem força alguma o pé de Draco com o seu. – Vai, abra.

Se alguém perguntasse a Draco porque ele as abriu, ele não saberia dizer. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Chikage virar as costas para ele e sentar-se entre suas pernas, acomodando-se ali, as costas encostadas no seu peito, a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo. Pegando então o outro cobertor e cobrindo-se com ele. Agindo com uma naturalidade tão desconcertante que Draco sentiu as bochechas rosadas!

– O que quer comer primeiro? As frutas ou o bolo? – perguntou o japonês, como se a posição na qual se encontrassem fosse a mais normal de todas! Seu cabelo fazia cocegas em seu rosto e seu corpo pequeno ajustava-se demais ao seu.

– Er... frutas... agora. Fiquei curioso quanto ao tal... creme da lata – conseguiu articular. Sentia-se tão sem jeito que até sua fala estava falha! Que vergonha! E ele era um Malfoy!

Mas Chikage não o via como um. E ele nunca se sentia sob o peso de ser um Malfoy com ele.

– Se gosta de doces, vai amar! Da próxima, podemos fazer fundae, o que acha? – o oriental disse, virando-se minimamente e erguendo uma vasilha com as frutas picadas. Draco a pegou com a mão direita, pensando em como comeria com o outro enfiado ali! – Você ficou sem jeito de repente, por quê?

– Estava me perguntando porque você se enfiou aí – e a sinceridade em suas palavras assustava até a si mesmo.

– Eu ficar aqui te incomoda? – ele perguntou, virando o rosto para encará-lo, os rostos tão próximos que Draco se perguntou como era possível que Chikage estivesse tão confortável assim!

– Não. É só... estranho.

– Você acha? Se quiser eu saio.

– Não precisa – foi a resposta que saiu, mais rápida do que precisaria.

– Hm... eu fazia muito isso com o meu irmão. Então, acostumei. Depois, eu sinto muito frio!

– Por isso está sempre com luvas e botas?

– É – ele respondeu, esfregando sua perna de forma lenta na de Draco, para então cobrir melhor ambas com o grosso cobertor. O couro preto da bota era macio ao toque e Draco sentiu seu corpo ficar quente. Chikage às vezes se movia como uma gato, de forma dengosa, suave e sensual. Gostava muito de toques e invadia seu espaço pessoal de forma desconcertante.

– Como é o seu irmão? – resolveu perguntar, curioso. E também desejoso de que a conversa mudasse seu foco de pensamento.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Chikage virou o rosto, voltando a olhar para frente, para as chamas que se moviam. Ele fazia muito isso, ficava com os olhos fixos no fogo, a mente em algum lugar distante. E nos momentos seguintes, Draco observou como a luz do fogo, a direita de ambos, fazia as sombras brincarem por seu rosto, o modo como faziam os cabelos castanhos brilharem, querendo ver os olhos ocultos pela franja farta demais.

– Muito diferente de mim – as palavras vieram lentas e roucas. Distantes – Erámos quase opostos. Eu sempre fui pequeno e de aparência frágil, ele era alto e muito forte. Tinha ombros largos e a pele bem morena. E olhos azuis escuros, como o mar da noite. Era impaciente, rude, teimoso, mal-humorado, briguento, e muito, muito protetor. Os outros zoavam muito de mim, por causa da minha aparência, e por isso ele sempre acabava batendo em todo mundo – ele sorriu, como se a lembrança lhe fizesse bem. Chikage o amava, não precisava perguntar para saber. Havia amor em cada palavra dita – Ele gostava de esportes e adorava o ar livre, cantava muito mal, mas sempre cantava para mim. Não tinha nenhum talento com atividades manuais ou números, mas fazia qualquer bicho gostar dele.

Não passou despercebido a Draco que Chikage dissera todos os verbos no passado. Não perguntou nada, não era preciso. Abraçou o corpo pequeno com força, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Sem muitas palavras, ambos apenas ficaram ali, comendo e sentindo o calor um do outro.

Foi incrivelmente bom e Draco pensou que deveria "acampar" mais vezes.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/

Draco não percebeu quando cochilou. Nem fazia ideia de que horas eram quando acordou. Percebeu que estava escuro, o fogo da lareira havia apagado, mas ele continuava quente.

Esfregou os olhos, tentando acordar e ignorar a vontade de esticar os músculos cansados, pois em seu colo Chikage ainda dormia, a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

Com dificuldade, alcançou a varinha e conduziu a comida restante para a caixa na qual Chikage a trouxera, com certeza os elfos a levariam depois (e arrumariam a bagunça que fizeram). Só então esticou as pernas e mexeu no ombro do amigo, chamando-o baixinho, tentando em vão acordá-lo. E agora? Não poderiam ficar ali até de manhã, mesmo que não estivessem com frio.

Tentou chamá-lo mais alto, mas não conseguiu. Chikage dormia tão bem que não teve coragem. Devia era agradecer por ele ter apagado sem tomar nenhum remédio, não acordá-lo. Então o que fazer?

Com outro suspiro, afastou o cobertor que cobria o amigo, tentando sair do abraço sem acordá-lo, o que não foi nada fácil e exigiu muita elasticidade para que se erguesse e passasse a perna por cima do oriental sem que soltasse sua cabeça ou o movesse. Quando se viu livre, juntou os dois cobertores, colocando-os no colo do japonês para só então tentar erguê-lo nos braços.

Felizmente, Chikage era tão leve quanto seu tamanho indicava e não foi difícil para Draco carregá-lo até a escadaria. Agora só faltava decidir onde deixá-lo. Não queria ser pego entrando no dormitório do outro com ele nos braços, mas onde poderia ir? Provavelmente, o melhor era deixá-lo em sua própria cama e então dormir na cama do oriental.

Sem se preocupar com o barulho que porventura fizesse, pois todos protegiam suas camas com o feitiço _abafiato _por causa dos roncos de Crabbe, Draco conseguiu abrir a porta e chegar a sua cama, soltando ali o amigo adormecido. Mas não conseguiu soltar as mãos que agarravam sua blusa com tanta força.

– Ikanai, nii-san – Chikage murmurou, ainda dormindo, quando este tentou soltar-se, encostando a testa nas mãos fechadas e escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

– Ei, fale em inglês para eu entender – Draco reclamou, sentando-se na cama – E agora, o que eu faço com você?

Como se ouvisse a indagação, Chikage se encolheu, apertando a blusa do loiro com mais força e repetiu as mesmas palavras.

– E agora? – Draco disse, sem saber o que fazer. Passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou para os lados, tentando se decidir. Mas era difícil pensar com Chikage o abraçando com tanta força.

Suspirou novamente, dessa vez passando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos do amigo.

– Fazer o quê – resmungou, tentando acertar a posição do amigo na cama, tirar as botas dele, os próprios sapatos, fechar as cortinas e deitar-se no espaço pequeno. Tudo isso sendo firmemente agarrado pelo outro.

Afinal, deixar o amigo dormir não lhe faria mal nenhum, certo?

Dormiu sentindo o peso da cabeça dele em seu braço e a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

**Maio/2013**

**Continua...**

_**Nota: [**__**1**__**]**_Hai hai – _Hai é sim em japonês, então a tradução seria "Sim, sim". Lembrando que o H tem som de R!_

_**N/A:**__Gente, desculpa mesmo pelo atraso! Muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida e eu passei quase 3 meses sem conseguir escrever uma única palavra! Meu arquivo salvo era de 25 de fevereiro! Mas juro que estou tentando e não vou desistir de voltar a ter atualizações decentes nessa fic!_

_Não tenho muito o que dizer desse capítulo, só que espero que gostem e por favor, desculpem os erros. Resolvi postar sem uma revisão mais critica porque ou era isso, ou sabe-se lá quando eu teria tempo de ler de novo. Espero que gostem, ele ficou com o dobro do tamanho esperado (e já foi cortado no meio!) então fico me perguntando se não estou repetitiva demais..._

_Quanto a detenção do Trancy, o que vocês acham de decidirem? Opinem! Vou escolher algo dentre as sugestões de vocês para o nosso querido professor de DCAT aplicar no nosso casal!_

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Simplesmente, não tenho palavras para agradecer a todos que vem comentando e me incentivando tanto! Só posso mesmo dizer muito obrigada! Esse capítulo é para vocês Mary Sumeragi, Henrique, __Nicky Evans, Maatheus Lestrange, Danii Rodrigues, Allie B. Malfoy, Sikt._

_As respostas podem atrasar um pouco, mas chegam ainda essa semana, com certeza!_

_E para aqueles que não deixaram e-mail para resposta_

_**Henrique: **__Finalmente, o capítulo 14! Demorou, mas chegou! E como sempre, adorei sua review! Adoro os pontos que você aborda!_

_E, eu adoro a relação do Chikage e do Draco! (mas eu já disse isso u.u) Foi tão natural, surgiu do nada e acho que ficou muito bonita. Mas é algo novo e claro que o Draco ainda não sabe lidar direito com isso (tentei retratar isso nesse capítulo). É como você disse, essa relação não torna apenas o Draco vulnerável. E Chikage tem muito mais a esconder do que o loiro. _

_E já que o Draco tem o Chikage, Harry tem Hermione. Eu amo a relação dos dois! É bem como você descreveu e espero que tenha conseguido deixá-la tão leve e tão natural aqui._

_Eu gosto da Sonserina e fico revoltada porque a maioria dos sonserinos é idiota, ruim e invejoso. Não acho isso justo! Também queria fazer a Luna aparecer mais, mas está difícil! Tem tanta coisa acontecendo!_

_Acho que posso dizer que esse capítulo ainda foi suave. Mas a amizade deles é importante para a continuação e quis dar esse espaço para falar do quanto eles estão unidos, do valor que eles tem um para o outro. Espero ter conseguido. No geral, gostei desse capítulo._

_Quanto as suas perguntas:_

_Quando um bruxo chega ao Castelo de Era ele não pode mais sair sem permissão. Teoricamente, apenas a família real (Era e seus 7 filhos) tem liberdade de ir e vir. O fato dos mestiços também terem esse poder intriga e irrita os bruxos malditos, ainda mais porque Maxxcy usa e abusa desse poder. Como Erick nunca saiu e Chikage não fazia isso, eles gostam de pensar que Maxxcy o faz por ser professor (doce ilusão!)._

_Quando Maxxcy pergunta o que aconteceu com Chikage e Nihany responde "Chiaki" eu disse que não era preciso mais palavras porque Maxxcy sabe a dor que as lembranças de Chiaki causam no japonês e o quanto eles são inúteis nesses momentos. Ah, e Chikage não sabia que era um bruxo maldito antes dos 12 anos. Parte da dificuldade que teve em aceitar o fato foi porque nenhum dos seus irmãos compartilhava dessa magia maldita._

_Nunca teria feito essa comparação, mas dizer que a Era lembra a Beatriz Lestrange não é um exagero! Com certeza a Era não parece tão louca, mas tem a mesma personalidade cruel e sádica. E seu ódio por Maxxcy bem que poderia deixá-la pirada. Os dois vivem um pé de guerra. Eles não se temem, mas reconhecem a força um do outro. É fácil atacar quando se é o mais forte, mas eles ainda não sabem quem ganharia uma briga e por isso vivem na tensão de um ataque iminente, apenas esperando o momento certo. Quero muito escrever sobre isso, mas não sei se vai ter muito espaço..._


	15. Brincando de gato e rato

_**Até agora: **__Enquanto a bruxa mestiça Lédi Crow parece estar tramando algo, Harry conversa com Hermione sobre seus sentimentos por Gina e percebe que Rony não está curtindo muito a aproximação de Chikage com o trio. Já Draco se sente cada vez mais íntimo de Chikage e "acampa" com ele na Sala Comunal da Sonserina._

_**Querem deixar uma autora feliz? Deixem uma review, faz um bem enorme, acredite! Elas são o combustível da fic.**_

**SERPENTES E LEÕES**

– Você está todo molhado. – Erick disse, assim que Maxxcy entrou no Salão que o rapaz ocupava com a princesa – Estava chovendo lá embaixo?

– Não, eu que resolvi tomar banho vestido mesmo. – ironizou o moreno, ainda apertando os cabelos molhados, tentando retirar deles o excesso d'água. Erick riu do mau-humor do outro enquanto Nihany levantou-se com uma toalha, pronta a ajudar aquele que amava, secando seus cabelos e expondo seu pescoço nu. Maxxcy era o único ser daquele castelo (com exceção dos que estavam presos nas estufas) que não usava o Colar da Vida, a maldita coleira que cada ser vivo aprisionado ali portava. O símbolo de Era que tornava todos ali uma posse de sua Rainha.

Tocou o próprio colar, sentindo-o frio. Diferente de todos os outros, o seu não parecia pulsar, nem desprender calor. Estava tão morto quanto seu coração.

**Cap 15 – Brincando de gato e rato**

– Eu não acredito que dormi com você de novo. – Draco resmungou, tentando levantar-se de novo, sem sucesso, pois Chikage ainda agarrava seu moletom com força, o rosto ainda escondido no peito do loiro – Ei, meu braço está dormente, Chikage, acorda. Ai, eu não acredito nisso! – disse o loiro, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro e fitando o teto de sua cama.

Que situação doida era aquela na qual tinha se metido, de novo?

Passou a mão pelo rosto, jogando a franja para trás, não querendo imaginar que bela cena era aquela na qual tinha se enfiado. Por que trouxera o japonês para a sua cama mesmo? Devia era tê-lo deixado na sala!

Olhou para baixo, observando a massa de cabelos castanhos que se espalhava por seu peito, as pontas repicadas dos cabelos longos faziam cocegas suaves em seu pescoço e apesar de não poder reclamar do peso de Chikage, a ideia de ter o amigo dormindo com a cabeça em seu peito era quase desconfortável.

– Chikage, acorda. – ele repetiu, dessa vez sem se mexer. Que horas seriam? Será que alguém já tinha acordado? Felizmente hoje era sábado e eles não tinham aula. Tentou esticar o braço dormente, em vão – Você me põe em cada uma. – reclamou, mas Chikage continuou apagado e no fim, Draco desistiu.

Uma hora ele acordaria, não?

Nem percebeu quando pegou no sono novamente, os dedos enrolados nas madeixas castanhas do oriental.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

_O corredor estava vazio._

_Era como se todos os alunos estivessem nas aulas, mas se todos estavam nas salas porque ele estava ali, andando sozinho?_

_Deu uma meia-volta em torno de si mesmo, olhando para trás. Nada. Nem mesmo os quadros se moviam, nenhum fantasma passava, nem as escadas se mexiam. Voltou a andar e o barulho leve de seus passos pareciam ecoar no corredor. Era uma sensação estranha. Muitas vezes andara sozinho pelo castelo a noite, completamente oculto pela capa da invisibilidade, invisível para todos, mais de uma vez cruzou os corredores desertos de alunos, mas nunca o fizera durante o dia. Nunca o fizera sem temer os passos de alguém, de Filch ou de Madame Nora, sem temer Pirraça. Agora ansiava por sons, mas não ouvia nada, por mais que aguçasse os ouvidos._

_Desceu escadas, espiou salas de aula, salas vazias, corredores menores, contudo não encontrou nada nem ninguém. Tanto a Enfermaria como o Salão Principal, desertos. Chamou Dobby, e nada aconteceu._

_Coçou a cabeça e girou o corpo pela enésima vez. A luz das janelas refletiam nas pedras, tapeçarias e quadros imóveis, parecia um cenário de filme. Onde estava todo mundo? Não era como se quase mil alunos pudessem sumir do nada! Pensou em subir para a Torre da Grifinória, mas suas pernas estavam cansadas. Sentia-se como se tivesse caminhando por horas e cada passo mais parecia ser um enorme esforço. Seu corpo estava pesado. Caminhou lentamente em direção as mesas das Casas, sentando na posição contrária, com as pernas para fora da mesa, os olhos passando distraídos demais pelas mesas vazias do Salão. Mesmo nos natais mais vazios que passara ali (nunca esqueceria que eram em exatamente 13 pessoas no natal de seu terceiro ano. Professoar Trelawney deixara a data inesquecível!) nunca vira antes aquelas mesas tão abandonadas._

_Cansado, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e inclinou a coluna para trás, esticando o corpo dolorido. Admirou o céu refletido no teto mágico vislumbrando um entardecer bonito. Havia algo de muito triste em ver um entardecer daqueles sozinho._

_Acertou a coluna, voltando a posição ereta, apertando os olhos para reparar um detalhe antes despercebido. As mesas tinham uma fina camada de pó. Não a vira antes! Olhou para os braços, para a mesa na qual os apoiara, para as mãos levemente sujas, para a camada meio brilhante agora que a luz do sol entrava pelas janelas e a iluminava. Olhou para o chão e percebeu a mesma camada fina. Torceu o pescoço para os lados mais uma vez, agora dominado por uma sensação de abandono. Não estava simplesmente sozinho, estava sozinho num lugar que claramente havia sido abandonado por todos há pouco tempo. Quis levantar-se num pulo, mas seu corpo cansado protestou e ele voltou a inclinar-se para trás com um suspiro._

_Onde estavam todos era a pergunta que ressoava em sua mente, o que havia acontecido e por que ele estava ali sozinho?_

– _São coisas da guerra. Mesmo os mais seguros fortes caem. E todos fogem. E as pessoas ficam sozinhas, sozinhas para lutar por elas mesmas. Para morrer sozinhas._

_Harry deu um pulo na cadeira, os olhos arregalados com o susto. Ele conhecia aquela voz e conhecia o dono dela, mas sua reação ao perceber o fato foi tirar os óculos e esfregar os olhos, tentando se livrar da alucinação. Recolocou os óculos e voltou a encarar o rapaz loiro em pé a sua frente, há mais de duas mesas de distância. Havia algo de diferente nele..._

– _Malfoy, o que faz aqui? O que aconteceu? – perguntou desconfiado. Desconfiado de seus próprios olhos e sentidos._

– _Sempre desinformado de tudo. Mesmo quando tudo envolve você. – ele disse, virando a cabeça para o lado, fitando as portas de entrada, então continuou, sem olhar para o moreno – Nas guerras não se frequentam escolas, frequentam-se exércitos. As pessoas lutam, Potter, não importando sua idade. São soldados jovens demais. Você passou um ano tentando informar a todos que havia uma guerra do lado de fora desses muros. Conseguiu. E todos fugiram. Dumbledore está velho e você é novo demais. O segredo da guerra é atacar o ponto seguro das pessoas. Hogwarts foi esse lugar por anos, e durante toda a guerra passada. Acha que não seria o primeiro lugar a ruir? O palco da nova batalha? É bem clichê, na verdade. Aqui começa a vida de muitos bruxos, aqui começou a vida daquela que iniciou essa guerra, aqui tudo acaba._

– _Então porque ainda estamos aqui?_

– _Por que você é o herói do mundo bruxo, Potter. – e agora os olhos de Malfoy finalmente o encaravam – É natural que fique para lutar. E como os grandes heróis acabe sozinho num canto quando deixar de ter valor._

– _O que quer dizer?_

– _Seu valor está em vencer, Harry. – e agora sua voz também mudara, estava um tom mais baixa – Uma vez que vença... as pessoas te apoiam. Te idolatram. Morrem por você. Mas quando se vence... você perde seu valor. E se sair um dedinho da linha, se escolher o que elas não aceitam... acaba sozinho. É bem simples, na verdade._

_Harry queria retrucar, e teria o feito se sua boca não estivesse pateticamente aberta e sua voz sumida. Balançou a cabeça numa negativa, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Ele estava sozinho. E Malfoy falava coisas lógicas demais. Mas havia alguma coisa ali muito errada. Ergueu o olhar, encarando o loiro. Ele estava com o corpo reto, mas seus ombros estavam caídos. Eles parecia abalado. Não parecia o mesmo de sempre. A franja caia nos olhos. E eram nos olhos que estavam a maior diferença. Havia um brilho ali. Um brilho antigo que ele nunca notara._

– _Por que você está aqui? – conseguiu enfim perguntar._

– _Por que será...? – o loiro devolveu e Harry olhou ao redor novamente, procurando pelos amigos. Sabia que eles estariam ali, Rony e Hermione nunca o abandonariam, nunca o deixariam sozinho, nunca o faziam, por mais que ele dissesse que resolveria tudo sozinho, os dois o seguiam. Eles não o teriam abandonado. Não havia como Malfoy estar ali e não os dois._

– _Por que você está aqui? – insistiu, agora mais nervoso. Onde estavam Rony e Hermione?_

– _Eu sempre estive aqui, Harry. – o loiro disse então e sua voz estava quase sumida, tanto que o grifinório duvidou ter mesmo ouvido-a – De uma forma ou de outra, eu sempre estive aqui. Perto e longe. Sempre. Você é que nunca me viu._

Harry pulou na cama, acordando assustado, sem saber que acordava junto com Chikage, que abria os olhos sonolentos e observava em volta, tentado localizar-se, pois não se lembrava de ter ido para a cama. Harry afastava os cabelos dos olhos e ofegava, assustado com as sensações que o sonho já quase esquecido despertava no mesmo momento no qual Chikage sentava na cama e esfregava os olhos, tentando acordar. Sua mente tentando lembrar quando fora a última vez que dormira tão pesado sem tomar a poção do sono, sem sucesso. E enquanto Rony batia nos ombros de Harry e perguntava o que acontecera, Draco ria dos cabelos desarrumados do japonês ainda pouco desperto. Chikage não sabia quando Draco acordara e Rony não sabia como consolar Harry, mas os dois sabiam sorrir e dizer bom dia ou que estava tudo bem. E enquanto Harry sorria aliviado pela presença sempre constante do amigo, Draco sentia as bochechas corarem e desviara o olhar, comentando, sem jeito, que Chikage falava ao dormir.

E como Rony, Draco também não sabia reproduzir as palavras ditas pelo amigo no sono, mas sabia que eram parte importante do quebra-cabeça que era a situação que os envolvia, palavras importantes cujo significado desconheciam, mas traduziam perfeitamente as últimas ações de ambos. Fosse essa dormir no colo do amigo ou xingar um certo loiro que conseguira se tornar, literalmente, seu pesadelo.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Chikage espreguiçou-se sentindo o ar frio que entrava pela janela. Não via a hora da primavera chegar! Adorava ver a vida voltando, as flores surgindo e o calor suave do sol. Eram coisas simples, mas depois de passar três anos vivendo numa terra morta, tinham adquirido outro significado.

Pela janela, via alguns alunos jogando quadribol e outros poucos brincando na neve, mas não via a aluna que procurava.

"Vai ver, ela está no Salão Comunal da sua casa" – pensou. Talvez devesse deixar para falar com ela no dia seguinte, não é como se tivesse algo urgente para dizer. Virou-se, pronto para descer até a cozinha quando a viu um andar abaixo, sozinha.

Sorriu e dirigiu-se a escada mais próxima, pulando os degraus e caindo na frente dela de um jeito suave, assustando-a.

– Céus, Chikage! De onde você surgiu?! – Hermione reclamou e, diferente do que o oriental esperava, ela ficou zangada – Devia parar de aparecer assim do nada. Um dia vai matar um do coração.

– Gomen, gomen **[1]**. É que queria te entregar uma coisa e fiquei com medo de perdê-la de vista.

– Hm... e não podia esperar?

– Ah, para que perder tempo, não? Aqui está, achei que gostaria disso. – Chikage disse, estendendo a mão e entregando a garota um livro novo.

– Obrigada. – ela disse, sem se surpreender. Quase sempre ganhava livros (e gostava disso), o único quê de inesperado nisso fora o autor do presente. Virou-o, lendo o título da capa – "Olhos azuis"?

– É, conhece?

– Não. Nunca ouvi falar.

– É um romance. Foi um dos primeiros livros que li! Estava mexendo nas minhas coisas e achei. Nunca conheci alguém que o tenha lido e pensei, bom, se você gostar da história, poderíamos conversar sobre ela!

– Claro, seria legal. Assim que terminar de lê-lo, te aviso. – a garota respondeu, sorrindo. Sem perceber que a cada dia, sorria mais, principalmente quando estava na presença do oriental. Talvez por que ele sorrisse demais.

– Ok! Espero que goste. – Chikage disse, posicionando-se ao lado da garota e começando a andar a seu lado. – Onde estão seus amigos?

– Treinando quadribol – ela disse, percebendo que o fato de que ele a acompanharia deixava-a nervosa. Não irritada ou desconfortável, mas ligeiramente sem graça. Desde quando se sentia assim? – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro!

– Como você consegue ser amigo de Malfoy? – ela perguntou, parando por um momento para poder olhar para ele. Chikage não parecia surpreso com a pergunta. Na verdade, esperava por ela.

– Draco não é a pessoa que você imagina.

– Não? Mas foi ele mesmo que criou a imagem que temos dele. – Hermione retrucou, lembrando-se das diversas vezes que o sonserino lhes importunara – Ele parece estar sempre tentando ser o mais desagradável possível.

– Já ouvi falar muito dessa rixa entre vocês. E, conhecendo Draco, não duvido que ele tenha passado dos limites vez ou outra, mas, Hermione, ele não me parece esse cara que vocês descrevem.

– Nem parece a pessoa que você descreve.

– Então, um de nós está completamente enganado. – Chikage disse, com um sorriso. E parecia estranho ele sorrir enquanto ouvia alguém falar mal de seu amigo – Ou... cada um de nós conhece uma faceta dele. E as pessoas, não são personagens planos, onde podemos conhecê-las por completo e até prever suas ações por meio de alguns comportamentos repetitivos. As pessoas são seres complexos, que muitas vezes possuem várias faces. Eu não duvido que Draco possa ser uma pessoa irritante quando quer, mas o conheço bem o suficiente para dizer que ele pode muito bem, ser um bom amigo.

– Não consigo imaginá-lo sequer sendo agradável. – a garota disse, sem conseguir esconder o tom desdenhoso de sua voz.

– Será que não está se deixando levar por um pré-julgamento feito por quando ele ainda era uma criança? – Chikage perguntou, seus olhos fixos nos dela e por mais que agora se desse bem com ele, Hermione ainda se sentia sem graça com esse olhar fixo que ele por vezes lhe dirigia.

– Como assim?

– Bom, você o conheceu quando tinham 11 anos. Agora tem 16. Muitas coisas podem mudar em 5 anos. Duvido que você seja exatamente a mesma pessoa que era. Duvido que ele seja e tenho certeza que eu não sou mais. Então, fico pensando se podemos julgar você ou ele pelo que eram, e não pelo que são.

E Hermione chegou a abrir a boca para responder, para dizer que Malfoy _sempre_ tinha sido o mesmo rapaz maldoso e preconceituoso, mas não conseguiu. Por que parando para pensar, as implicâncias dele haviam diminuído consideravelmente nos últimos anos, não?

– Sabe, Hermione, eu acredito que não podemos julgar uma pessoa pelo que ela foi. Não podemos esperar que alguém pague a vida inteira por erro passado. Todos nós erramos, em menor ou maior grau, e todos estamos sujeitos a nos arrepender e a mudar. Mas se mantivermos as magoas e memórias passadas fixas, não veremos essas mudanças. E eles podem ser tanto para melhor, quanto para pior.

– Diz isso só por causa de Malfoy?

– Não. Digo isso porque é algo no qual acredito. E quando penso nessa guerra, penso também em quantas mortes podiam ter sido evitadas se as pessoas aprendessem a perdoar. Mas também se soubessem manter seus olhos abertos. Abertos o suficiente para ver que o amigo a seu lado não é mais um amigo. Ou o inimigo não ocupa mais esse posto.

– Você... está muito reflexivo. Esses pensamentos não são muito profundos para alguém de 16 anos? – Hermione brincou, sentindo-se ansiosa por desfazer o clima sério que havia se formado entre eles. Esse clima a pressionava.

– Às vezes, a vida nos coloca em situações que nos forçam a crescer, a mudar. A guerra é uma dessas situações, mas elas podem ocorrer de forma menos drástica também. Você pode ir morar sozinho ou fazer amizade com pessoas mais velhas ou sabias! As possibilidades são muitas! Você mesmo é mais madura que a maioria das meninas da sua idade.

– Você também é. Mas antes de te conhecer, achava que você era um idiota. – a garota confessou, sentindo-se envergonhada em admitir isso. Ele, às vezes, mexia demais com seus sentidos.

– Ora, veja só! Alguém enganou a senhorita Granger!

– Não seja bobo! – ela exclamou, virando o rosto para o lado para esconder as bochechas coradas.

– Estava brincando. Primeiras impressões, nem sempre estão certas.

– Mas Malfoy...

– Perceber que está errado e admitir o erro também faz parte do amadurecimento. Aceitar seus erros não é fácil, mas negá-los para sempre não te leva a lugar nenhum. – disse Chikage, esperando alguns segundos para então concluir sua ideia, de forma brincalhona – Tenho um amigo que me diz isso o tempo todo! Chego a achar que ele me vê como uma pessoa mais teimosa do que eu sou na realidade.

– E você é teimoso?

– Ah, depende! Posso ser muito teimoso. Mas acho que no geral, estou aberto a novas opções. Apesar de ele não concordar muito comigo. E você, é teimosa?

– Hm... às vezes – ela respondeu, ciente de que era mais teimosa do que gostaria de admitir.

– Esse seu amigo, parece ser uma pessoa sabia.

– Eu diria que ele está mais para velho – brincou, pensando no quanto ele era novo se comparado com Maxxcy e Erick. Tudo bem que Maxxcy tinha só 28 anos, mas ele há muito já era adulto. Principalmente se levasse em conta que na família deste, as pessoas dificilmente passavam dos 30... – Mas não conte a ele que eu disse isso! Ele odeia quando eu o chamo de velho.

– E você parece fazer isso só para provocar!

– Claro! Afinal, sou teimoso e infantil, lembra?

– Você não tinha incluído o infantil.

– Bom, ainda sou um adolescente! Adolescentes são infantis, bobos e tem uma tendência natural em não ver as consequências do que fazem – brincou.

– Essa frase também é dele?

– Não, era do meu tio. Ele nos dava tanto sermão que sinto arrepios só de ouvir um! E me odeio quando pego fazendo o mesmo. Me sinto um velho chato e mal-humorado! Veja só, crise de meia-idade em plena adolescência! Depois, quando dizemos que certas coisas nos traumatizam, nos chamam de exagerados.

E diante de tanto exagero, só restou a Hermione rir.

Desde quando ela não ria assim? Como se tudo no mundo estive bem?

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Depois de jogarem por quase 2 horas, o time da Grifinória estava cansado. Não era um treino oficial, apenas jogavam por jogar, mas como há muito tempo não tinham um tempo para treinar direito, todos pareciam empenhados em fazer o seu melhor e era ótimo ver como mesmo assim, divertiam-se!

Harry desceu da vassoura com as bochechas coradas pelo vento frio, mas sorrindo como há muito tempo não fazia. Para o moreno, voar era uma terapia e ele se perguntava por que voava tão pouco ultimamente.

– Cara, foi um ótimo jogo! – Harry exclamou, sorrindo como há dias não fazia! – Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes!

– É, sem precisarmos falar de estratégias e pontos. – Katie disse, entregando a Harry a goles – Não que isso seja ruim, mas é tão bom jogar sem precisar se preocupar.

– É, precisamos mesmo fazer isso de novo. – Rony disse e Harry ficou feliz de ver a confiança do ruivo. Tinha percebido como o "treino informal" tinha feito bem ao amigo, ele parecia muito menos nervoso e até mais confiante.

– Vamos fazer, não é, Harry? Agora, quem está a fim de almoçar logo? – perguntou Gina ao que todos confirmaram. Um banho rápido e um almoço eram mais que bem vindos e tudo o que faltava para deixar o domingo deles ainda melhor! E Harry não via a hora de subir para a Torre da Grifinória e passar o resto da tarde jogando snap explosivo e quem sabe até um pouco de xadrez.

Neste dia tão bom, só uma coisa incomodava o moreno. Mas ele não queria estragar seu dia pensando nela e exatamente por isso, durante o percurso aos vestiários, ele evitou ao máximo olhar para a cabana de Hagrid. Se olhasse, lembraria de sua próxima detenção e não queria estragar seu dia pensando nas loucuras sádicas de Alois Trancy. Deixaria para pensar nisso amanhã, quando o céu não estive tão azul e o dia não parecesse incrivelmente bom.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Sentia o rigor do inverno ceder lentamente a aproximação da nova estação. Ainda estava muito frio e a neve cobria o chão, mas finalmente podia ver um pouco de verde aqui e ali. As árvores pareciam mais vivas, as trilhas menos fechadas e os pássaros mais felizes, mesmo que a floresta ainda parecesse adormecida.

– A floresta é proibida aos alunos. Principalmente em tempos de guerra. Não sabia disso? – a voz da garota o interrompeu e surpreendeu, mas não o assustou. Na verdade, o fez sorrir. No vazio da trilha, a voz dela fluiu sem eco e ele observou como o silêncio e a solidão em nada a afetavam.

– E o que você faz aqui? – ele perguntou, encostando-se em uma árvore e cruzando os braços e os tornozelos.

– Estava colhendo sementes de andros. Elas só aparecem nessa época do ano e eu gosto delas. – ela disse, sem alterar-se, no rosto uma expressão completamente indiferente, os cabelos loiros ao vento. – E você, o que faz aqui?

– Eu simplesmente gosto do sol. – respondeu, sem se preocupar em fingir. Não adiantava fingir para ela. Nem Dumbledore parecia enxergar como ela.

– Você tem uma voz diferente. É meio rouca. – ela disse com a simplicidade de quem comenta o tempo. Mal olhava para ele. E ele gostava disso.

– E você tem olhos que parecem ver demais. – e, para aqueles olhos, ele não conseguia fingir, para ela, suas máscaras pareciam ser inúteis. E quando a mentira é inútil, só restava descer do palco e assumir sua verdadeira face.

– Assim como você. – Luna disse, erguendo-se do chão, espanando para longe a neve presa nos joelhos, para só então olhá-lo nos olhos.

E Chikage riu.

Aquela risada rouca e descontraída que poucos ouviam.

– Você é realmente... única.

– Poderia dizer o mesmo de você.

E dessa vez, ele sorriu. De forma quase maldosa. Divertindo-se com a situação inusitada. Descruzou os braços e jogou os cabelos para trás. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais, sem a franja ocultando-os.

– Você não tem medo de mim. – disse. Não era uma pergunta.

– E deveria?

– O que você acha? – Chikage perguntou. Na face levemente erguida, uma expressão que ninguém ali já havia visto. Uma expressão que ele dirigia a poucos.

Luna guardou na bolsa as sementes que colhera e batera as mãos uma na outra, tirando a terra e a neve. Parecia pensativa.

– Você é perigoso. – ela disse, ainda concentrada nas próprias mãos – Mais perigoso do que qualquer um aqui. – e agora seus olhos grandes demais estavam fixos nos dele – Mas você não é mau.

– Como pode ter certeza?

E seus olhos eram olhos de predador.

– Não posso. – ela disse, com um dar de ombros – Mas você não é mau.

– Você pode estar enganada.

– Se você fosse mau... Já teria se livrado de mim há muito tempo.

– Talvez não mexer em você seja vantajoso para mim.

– Você é um bom ator. – ela disse, aproximando-se – Mas não é tão bom assim.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que sua atuação tem um ponto fraco.

– Que seria?

– Isso, cabe a você descobrir. – ela disse, passando reto por ele e indo embora, sem olhar para trás.

Chikage então fechou os olhos, sorrindo de forma descontraída.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Pirraça não gostava muito das noites, eram tediosas demais. Não tinha a quem encher, alunos a denunciar, não tinha o que fazer e nem podia dormir! Às vezes, ele dava sorte e passava alguns minutos infernizando Filch ou Madame Nora, mas hoje não parecia ser um desses dias. Sem nada mais para fazer, só lhe restava compor uma música que ninguém gostaria enquanto flutuava pelo castelo, tirando objetos do lugar e batucando em alguma armadura.

Estava distraído, por isso demorou para ouvir os sons de passos. Parou o que fazia, prestando atenção para localizar a origem do som. Era alguém sem medo de ser apanhado, pois seu sapato fazia um toc toc sonoro. Parecia uma mulher de salto. Seria alguma aluna namorando?!

Animado com a possibilidade de assustar alguém, Pirraça disparou na direção do som, atravessando duas paredes antes de parar de forma abrupta diante da figura desconhecida.

Era uma moça com ares indianos. Alta, com olhos, cabelos e pele cor de chocolate. Usava roupas que pareciam sair de alguma festa de Halloween de tão coloridas e esquisitas e, apesar de ser visivelmente jovem, com certeza não tinha mais idade para ser aluna.

Ela andava de forma despreocupa pelo castelo e possuía nas mãos um caderno fino de capa preta e, na outra mão, uma bola de cristal tão pequena que mais parecia um _lembrol_. Ignorando a presença dela, nas paredes, os quadros dormiam despreocupados.

Pirraça estava pronto para gritar e dar seu alarme de aluno fora da cama, mas algo naquela moça o fez manter-se quieto. Assim como Kakinouchi, havia algo nela que o paralisava. Ele odiava admitir, mas sentia medo deles. Muito medo. E uma vontade louca de sair imediatamente dali!

Então por que não saia? Por que sentia-se preso ali?

– Tive muito trabalho para fugir dos olhos da Nick então espero que não seja um misero _Poltergeist_ a me atrapalhar. – ela disse, sem sequer olhar em sua direção.

– Garanto que este _Poltergeist _não pretende fazer isso. – Pirraça sussurrou, apavorado diante de sua voz, tão fria quanto farpas e de sua própria realidade: não conseguia se mexer.

– Então, posso presumir que você nunca me viu? – ela perguntou, sorrindo de forma cruel.

– Com toda certeza, my lady.

– Conto com isso então. – disse, segundo antes de Pirraça sentir-se livre para disparar teto acima.

Se tivesse ficado, teria ouvido-a dizer "agora só preciso manter Maxxcy longe", mas ele não ficou. E nem teria se importado. Não sabia quem era Maxxcy ou a Nick e nem queria saber! Naquele momento, tudo o que ele queria, era voltar a derrubar coisas, batucar armaduras, atrapalhar alunos e cantar. E esquecer de uma vez por todas daqueles olhos escuros tão aterrorizantes. Olhos que pareciam queimar.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Para uma manhã de segunda, estava muito frio! E pensar que no dia anterior, até o sol aparecera um pouco! Devia haver uma lei que proibisse aulas nas manhãs geladas! Sentia que se saísse do Castelo, congelaria! E olha que gostava do inverno!

Fechou o último botão do casaco, emburrado. Odiava acordar cedo e odiava mais ainda ter que sair da cama naquele frio!

Desceu as escadas do dormitório mal-humorado, encontrando um Chikage sorridente lá embaixo.

– Como é possível alguém ter tanta energia a essa hora da manhã? – Draco resmungou, ainda bocejando.

– E porque tanto mau humor? – Chikage perguntou, pegando na mão do outro e saindo de forma saltitante pelo corredor das masmorras. E essa energia toda só fazia o loiro sentir ainda mais vontade de voltar para a cama.

– Hoje é o dia que saberei quando terei que cumprir minha detenção com Potter.

– Hm... e o que vocês dois vão ter que fazer?

– Não te contei?

– Ainda não.

– Vamos ter que ajudar Hagrid a cuidar de uma ninhada de não sei o quê por uma noite inteira! Só espero que não seja nada potencialmente perigoso, mas conhecendo aquele cara, não estranharia se ele nos desse filhotes de dragão para alimentar.

– Dragões! Eu gosto de dragões! São fofos, mas não tenho uma boa relação com eles. Tenho a impressão que ao me verem eles pensam "churrasco!" e isso não é muito agradável. Mesmo que pelo meu tamanho, eu não passe de um aperitivo.

– Fofos? Desde quando dragões são fofos?

– Mas eles parecem lagartinhos mal-humorados com asas! E...

– Quando adultos, podem te devorar com uma só dentada! – Draco cortou e Chikage riu. Porque isso era tudo o que ele podia fazer no momento. Não podia impedir Draco de passar por mais uma detenção, não podia impedi-lo de estar junto de Potter, não podia acalmar seu coração em pânico.

– É só uma noite, com sorte, vocês vão dormir a maior parte do tempo e só terão que se preocupar em ver, de tempos em tempos, se eles também estão dormindo.

Só podia tentar aliviar o medo com frases que de fato não surtiam efeito algum...

– Quem sabe... – disse o loiro, inconscientemente largando a mão do amigo e passando um dos braços pelos seus ombros – Mas acho que não sendo nada que nasça com dentes, já fico feliz.

Preso mais uma vez a sensação de que não podia fazer nada.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

– Senhor Kakinouchi, posso falar com você?

Chikage, que estava terminando de colocar seus pergaminhos e livros na mochila, levantou a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos de Trancy, o professor era um dos poucos que nunca pedia para conversarem após as aulas.

– Claro, sem problemas. – respondeu o oriental, sem esconder sua surpresa. Trancy era alguém que ele não conseguia prever, o que o deixava num estado de alerta constante.

Trancy sorriu, mas ao ver que Draco pretendia continuar na sala, completou:

– A sós, por favor, senhor Malfoy. Aliás, creio que o assunto não lhe interessará. – Trancy disse com seu costumeiro sorriso maldoso. Muitos alunos comparavam o jeito "feliz" de Chikage e Alois e todos, com exceção de Luna, concordavam que enquanto o japonês parecia sempre feliz, Trancy sempre parecia a serpente pronta para o bote.

– Tudo bem, Draco, eu te vejo depois. – Chikage disse, dando um leve tapinha no braço do loiro antes de se dirigir ao professor de DCAT com passos calmos que ocultavam por completo seu estado de alerta. Luna não estava errada quando dizia que enquanto Alois Trancy era uma cobra sem máscaras, Chikage Kakinouchi era o lobo sob pele de cordeiro.

– "Tudo bem"? – Trancy disse assim que ambos ficaram sozinhos – Quem escuta até acha que ele está te protegendo de algo.

– Foi só um jeito de falar. – Chikage disse com um dar de ombros – Depois, Draco não tem uma experiência muito boa com o senhor.

– Nada que ele não tenha merecido. Bom, vamos, me acompanhe, por favor.

– Para onde? – perguntou, já seguindo o professor para fora da sala – Não vamos para a sua sala?

– Não, não por hora. – Trancy disse, guiando o jovem oriental até o 2º andar até que parassem na frente de uma enorme águia de pedra – Dumbledore vai participar da conversa.

– Fiz algo errado? – Chikage perguntou, e ninguém desconfiaria da inocência em sua voz. Nem mesmo Dumbledore. Mas Alois Trancy estava muito acostumado com víboras para acreditar.

– Isso é você quem responderá. – Trancy falou, enigmaticamente – Sorvete de limão.

Ao ouvir a senha a enorme águia se moveu, abrindo o caminho que os levaria até a sala do diretor. Chikage só havia estado naquela sala uma vez e não gostou muito da ideia de voltar tão cedo. Estava com um mau-pressentimento.

Sobre o que eles queriam falar?

Teria feito algo errado?

Tentou repassar suas últimas ações, sem encontrar algo que indicasse porque Dumbledore gostaria de vê-lo. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado, não aprontava mais e tinha até mesmo equiparado suas notas as de Hermione...

Então, por que?

Jogou os cabelos para trás, levemente tenso. Não podia marcar bobeira justo agora!

Sua surpresa só aumentou ao ver, diante de si, não apenas Dumbledore, mas também Severo Snape. Minerva McGonnagal, Pomona Sprout e Filius Flitwick.

É, seja lá o que tivesse feito, tinha sido grave.

– Boa tarde, professores. – disse, fazendo uma leve mesura oriental. Os olhos correndo de forma discreta pelo ambiente, tentando achar alguma pista sobre o motivo de ter sido chamado e o porquê de tantos professores. A mente, trabalhando depressa.

– Boa tarde, Kakinouchi. Queira sentar-se, sim. – Alvo disse, no rosto um sorriso simpático que não acalmou o oriental. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo ali e ele não fazia ideia do que era. E ele odiava ficar no escuro.

– Bom, aconteceu alguma coisa? – resolveu perguntar, após sentar-se, decidindo que o melhor era agir antes que fosse acuado. Não deixou de notar que fora posto num semicírculo, de frente a todos os professores.

– Senhor Kakinouchi, achamos algo que acreditamos que lhe pertença. – o diretor voltou a falar, tirando de cima de sua mesa um fino caderno de capa preta – Conhece isso?

– Meu diário! – Chikage exclamou, estendendo uma mão para pegar o objeto, que lhe foi entregue. Será que era ele a causa do problema? Não, não podia ser só isso, mesmo que tivessem lido, as confissões de um adolescente nunca reuniriam os mais importantes professores da escola – Nossa, onde o encontraram? Faz um mês que estou procurando por ele!

– Então, confirma que isso lhe pertence? – Flitwick perguntou, no rosto uma expressão atipicamente séria.

– Sim, ele é meu. Algum problema? – perguntou, receoso.

– Mais de um eu diria. E seu conteúdo parece ser um deles. – Alois disse, cruzando os braços e recostando o tornozelo direito no joelho esquerdo. Chikage o olhou fixamente, não acreditando que alguém realmente conseguira ler suas anotações. Será que havia escrito algo muito incriminador?

– Vocês leram? Wow, isso é muita invasão de privacidade! – reclamou, tentando ganhar tempo. Mas que beleza! Além de terem achado seu diário, tinham lido-o! Não apenas tinham quebrado seus feitiços de proteção como ainda sabiam ler amárico! E ele que pensava que esta era uma pobre língua desconhecida por quase todos! Que droga!

– Senhor Kakinouchi. – Minerva começou – Por que escreve em dois idiomas? Quem vê pensa que é japonês, mas as palavras lidas não possuem nenhum significado. E amárico não é uma língua popular ou conhecida. Onde a aprendeu?

– Aprendi amárico quando fui adotado e mudei para a Etiopia. Era o idioma oficial deles e ninguém mais falava japonês lá. Mas eu não queria esquecer meu idioma natal e pensei que este era um bom método de conservá-lo. – respondeu o japonês com um dar de ombros e um sorriso. Sabia que estava numa situação delicada, mas não podia se deixar abalar ou poria tudo a perder. Precisava pensar. E rápido! E enquanto isso, precisava ganhar tempo – Então, escrever assim é puro costume. Não vi problema algum nisso já que isso é um diário, não é como se eu fosse emprestá-lo para alguém! Ou como se mais alguém precisasse saber o que escrevo.

– Isso explicaria os feitiços repelentes que ele continha? – Flitwick perguntou.

– Bom, sim. – respondeu com outro dar de ombros. A calma que aparentava destoando por completo de seu coração acelerado. Será que o que os tinha atraido eram seus feitiços de proteção? – Podem me dizer qual é o problema? Não acho que eu tenha feito algo incomum. Nenhum adolescente gosta que leiam seu diário. Feitiços de proteção e "códigos" são bastante comuns.

– De fato, não fez. – Dumbledore disse – Mas temos más experiências com diários contendo poderosas magias de proteção.

– Poderosas? Ah professor, sem exageros, por favor! Os feitiços que usei são bastante simples! – mentiu – Nem imagino quantos alunos aqui não escondem as mais diversas informações com os mesmo feitiços.

– Esses feitiços e truques adolescentes podem enganar muitas pessoas, mas não professores acostumados a elas. – Sprout disse, e ela também parecia mais séria que o costume – Kakinochi, por favor, não nos substime, os feitiços que usou não são simples.

– Podem não ser comuns aqui, mas são simples. – Chikage insistiu, ansioso por sair daquela sala. Sentia-se em pleno julgamento. E talvez, estivesse mesmo – Mas não entendo, por que me chamaram aqui? O que eu fiz é errado? Parece que estou sendo julgado por algo, mas não acredito que tenha feito nada de errado. Quebrei alguma regra, foi isso?

– Não, não. Você tem se comportado muito bem, é estudioso, bom aluno e não causa problemas. – Dumbledore disse, encarando os olhos verdes. Chikage sustentou o olhar facilmente – O que nos intrigou não foi apenas as magias de proteção que usou ou o fato de escrever em "código", mas também o conteúdo por você descrito.

– O conteúdo?

– Sim. – Alvo explicou, olhando-o de forma curiosa. Ele estar curioso a estar bravo era um bom sinal? – Mais do que os relatos do dia a dia de um adolescente, seu diário parece mais um monte de informações sobre os professores e alunos de Hogwarts.

Ok, como fugir dessa? Passou a mão pelos cabelos, buscando uma solução para o problema.

– Gosto de escrever sobre as pessoas que conheço. Me ajuda a guardar detalhes importantes, como aniversários e gostos pessoais. Não tenho boa memória auditiva. Vocês o leram inteiro?! – precisava de tempo! Precisava saber o que os tinha intrigado e desfazer a intriga! Precisa ser o mais dissimulado possível! Ah, como queria ter a capacidade de mentir e dissimular que Maxxcy que tinha!

– Sim, lemos. – Snape finalmente manifestou-se – E não achamos uma única informação pessoal sua. Seu "diário" não diz nada sobre você, apenas contém informações de nós, professores, e alunos. E a descrição de alguns feitiços aprendidos. Sendo assim, não vejo que problema existe em termos lido. Por que parece tão revoltado?

– Talvez o problema esteja no fato de que um diário é algo pessoal. – Chikage retrucou, fechando o caderno com raiva – E ninguém gosta que leiam suas anotações pessoais. Muito menos gostamos de ter de explicar o que nem deveria ter sido lido. Eu não fiz nada de errado! Apenas escrevi o que penso sobre as pessoas que conheço. Não planejei nada de errado, não quis machucar alguém, não ofendi. Então, por que devo explicar o que só deveria dizer respeito a mim?

– Entendemos seu ponto de vista, Kakinochu. – Minerva voltou a falar, e ela o olhava com cuidado e isso não era bom. Dentro todos ali, era ela a pessoa que mais gostava dele – Mas deve concordar que há dizeres bastante estranhos aí. Principalmente os referentes a...

– Não há nada demais aqui além da minha impressão pessoal sobre alguns colegas. – Chikage disse, defendendo-se – Anotei coisas que achei interessantes, nunca imaginei que teria que explicá-las a alguém! E nem acho justo ter de fazê-lo! Ou agora a escola vai instituir um novo decreto que nos proíbe de escrever o que pensamos?

– Você sabe que está exagerando, não? – Minerva falou, mas Chikage a interrompeu. Há tempos o ataque se tornara sua única defesa. Ele não sabia agir de outra forma.

– Não acho. Algum de vocês gostaria de estar no meu lugar? Gostaria de ter que explicar seus pensamentos íntimos a uma comissão inteira? Cada um escreve o que quer! Desde que não esteja planejando um crime, não há mal algum nisso!

– Entendo que esteja chateado... – Minerva recomeçou, abrindo a brecha que Chikage tanto esperava. Agora era aproveitá-la e fugir dali. O mais depressa possível!

– Sim, estou mesmo. Afinal, vocês sabiam que isso era meu e que era pessoal. Terem lido não é diferente de terem invadido meu quarto e vasculhado minhas coisas. Entendo que estamos em guerra, mas se estou sob alguma suspeita, preferiria que falassem comigo e não que tirassem conclusões precipitadas tendo como ponto de partida um caderno bobo. Entendo que os feitiços de proteção que usei sejam incomuns e tenham atraído a atenção de vocês, mas isso não justifica que o tenham lido e partilhado as informações entre vocês.

– Voltando aos feitiços em questão, você geralmente se defende dizendo que aprendeu os feitiços diferentes que conhece em Zefir, não? – Alois perguntou, sorrindo de forma sádica.

– Não apenas em Zefir. Meu tio trabalhava com fusão mágica. Conheci muita coisa com ele. – Chikage disse, mantendo a história de sempre.

– Hmm, interessante. Então, apenas parte de seu conhecimento inédito é fruto do seu período em Zefir? – Alois perguntou e Chikage sentiu que tinha caído numa armadilha. E por isso mesmo, evitou olhar para os lados e sustentou o olhar do professor.

– Sim. Acho que posso dizer que sim. – respondeu, percebendo, logo em seguida, que assinara sua condenação.

– Hmm, de fato, isso é muito interessante. Sabe por quê? – Alois perguntou, sua voz falsamente doce – Estive em Zefir durante as férias de inverno, fui encontrar um conhecido. E então descobri uma coisa muito interessante. Ao que parece, você nunca estudou lá. Engraçado, não? Porque os históricos escolares são mágicos e só podem ser preenchidos por um professor, sem que dado algum seja adulterado, mas temos um histórico seu, com notas e a assinatura de um professor. Um homem chamado Maxxcy Sorcerer que diz lecionar Maldições, mas o professor de Maldições de Zefir se chama Lee Yoon Sung.

É, agora a coisa tinha ficado feia.

Como Nihany não vira essa chegando? Ela vira que iam pedir o histórico e por isso Maxxcy o preenchera, afinal, ele era mesmo um professor e as notas e informações contidas ali eram verdadeiras. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha pisado em Zefir era o suficiente para enganar a magia de proteção. Então, como ela não vira essa bomba chegando?

E agora?

– Maxxcy Sorcerer pode ser o nome ocidental dele. – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos, tenso. Sentindo-se encurralado, Chikage olhou para baixo. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair dessa situação. Essa situação _tinha _que ter uma saída. Se Nihany não pudera alertá-lo, era porque ela tinha um bom motivo. Era porque ela confiava que ele podia sair dessa sozinho.

E se ela confiava nele, então ele faria valer essa confiança.

Se não havia uma saída, ele criaria uma.

– É por causa disso que estou aqui, com todos vocês? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Falava devagar, tentando por as ideias em ordem. Quantas coisas ele precisava explicar? E quantas ele podia englobar numa mesma história?

– Por que mentiu, Kakinochi? – Minerva voltou a perguntar – E como conseguiu isso? Pode nos responder? – percebia o olhar decepcionado da professora e ficou chateado. Não queria decepcioná-la, pois gostava dela.

– Por que achei que não me aceitariam se eu contasse a verdade. – disse, abaixando a cabeça em sinal de derrota. Precisava ser o mais humilde possível. Precisava ser o mais verdadeiro possível para que acreditassem no que diria a seguir.

– E que verdade seria essa? – Dumbledore perguntou. E agora, era melhor ele começar a rezar.

– Não estudei em Zefir... – disse, encolhendo-se sutilmente na cadeira. Estava com medo, mas agora esse medo era bom, pois ajudaria a convencê-los de suas palavras – Mas não menti porque queria enganá-los nem nada assim, foi porque achei que não me aceitariam aqui se eu falasse a verdade.

– E que verdade seria essa? – Minerva perguntou, mas Chikage não notou nenhum tom preocupado em sua voz. Mais uma prova de que dessa vez, ele tinha tudo para falhar.

Fechou os olhos, mentalmente acertando os últimos detalhes de sua história. Lembrando o porquê estava ali e o porquê não podia ser desmascarado agora. Não podia.

– Quando minha família morreu, há três anos... Não sei se contei sobre minha família, mas meu tio... ele não trabalhava mais com fusão mágica quando morreu, já fazia alguns anos que só desenvolvia feitiços que precisasse para o seu dia-dia. Quando morreu, meu tio era aliado de uma ONG bruxo-trouxa que trabalhava em áreas de refugiados de guerra, fossem mágicos ou não. – Chikage disse, não conseguindo deixar de impedir as lembranças de virem – Cresci em acampamentos, em meio as mais diversas criaturas e vendo meu tio e os homens da ONG brigarem com traficantes, soldados e organizações governamentais. Eles não brigavam porque queriam, mas porque essa era a única forma que tinham de sobreviver. Aprendi a brigar muito cedo. Aprendi muita coisa nessa época, quase todas do tipo que não se ensinam em escolas. Quando minha família morreu, eu não tinha para onde ir e me vi como uma espécie de cativo daqueles homens que eu aprendera a não temer.

– Foram esses homens que mataram seu tio? – Sprout perguntou e Chikage notou a piedade em sua voz. Não gostava que sentissem pena dele, mas agora não ia desprezar nada que pudesse usar em vantagem própria. Respirou fundo e deu início a sua mentira, que não era tão mentirosa assim.

– Sim. Eles eram traficantes, traficantes bruxos. Iam me matar, mas descobriram que eu também era um bruxo e por isso ficaram comigo. Fui educado por eles, para ser um deles. Aprendi muita coisa ruim nessa época. Muita mesmo. Vi atrocidades, me rebelei, tentei fugir, desisti várias vezes. Até que conheci Maxxcy. Ele era professor de um pequeno instituto no Canadá e estava de férias com a família. Ele gostou de mim e no tempo em que passou comigo, me ensinou muito, me deu documentos, dinheiro e me ajudou a fugir. Mas me ajudar não significava que ele quisesse ficar comigo. Eu precisava de um lugar para ficar e que lugar seria melhor que uma grande escola? – Chikage respirou fundo, tomando folego enquanto relembrava suas palavras e procurava por pontas soltas.

– E porque mentiu dizendo vir de Zefir? – Dumbledore perguntou, de forma suave e Chikage percebeu que finalmente tinha conseguido uma chance de escapar, pois tinha vencido suas desconfianças.

– Porque as leis inglesas são muito duras com bruxos estrangeiros, principalmente numa época de guerra. Sem um histórico, eu teria que fazer uma prova e como esconder que quase tudo o que eu sabia era de Magia Negra? Eu fiquei com medo. Fiquei com medo das entrevistas e das perguntas, fiquei com medo de ser mandado embora. É incrível a burocracia que temos que enfrentar para entrar na Inglaterra hoje e o quanto é absurdamente fácil ser expulso antes mesmo de entrar.

– Por que Hogwarts? – Snape perguntou, sério – Por que escolheram uma escola que está num país em guerra?

– Era a melhor opção. Não havia vaga para mim no Instituto de Salem. Durmstrang não aceita sangue-ruins, Zefir não aceita alunos novos com mais de 13 anos e eu não falo francês, nem queria ficar na África, não quando finalmente sai de lá. Hogwarts tem renome, era acessível, não está sob ataque. Apesar dos pesares, era a melhor opção.

– Então, você está sozinho? – Minerva perguntou.

– Maxxcy às vezes me escreve para saber se estou bem. – Chikage contou e, passando a mão pela capa preta de seu diário, completou – Eu sinto muito mesmo por ter mentido. Eu não queria, mas fiquei com medo. Não queria voltar aquela zona de tráfico, guerras e mortes. Eu sei que às vezes me atrapalho, erro tudo, que não estou no nível dos meus colegas, mas eu realmente não queria ir embora. Não tenho para onde ir. Estou velho demais para a maior parte dos orfanatos, mas ainda sou novo demais para trabalhar e me manter sozinho. Fiquei perdido.

– Isso justifica então sua discrepância acadêmica. Sabe muito de algumas coisas, muito pouca de outras – Flitwick ponderou em voz alta e Chikage soube que estava perto de conseguir. Será que ele tinha mesmo se livrado dessa encrenca?

– Nunca aprendi magia de forma curricular. Era tudo pela necessidade. E vocês não imaginam quanta porcaria aprendemos nesse meio. Quanto mais forte e mais proibida a magia, mais ela vale no mercado negro.

Isso era verdade e todos eles sabiam. Chikage ficou em silêncio, deixando que eles absorvessem sua história. Pelo menos, agora estava explicado como ele sabia tantas coisas diferentes e lhe faltavam tantos conhecimentos básicos. Só esperava que sua história fosse suficiente boa para que lhe deixassem ficar. Não queria nem imaginar o que Era faria se ele fosse expulso antes de completar o período que ela lhe ordenara ficar.

– Será que vocês podem me desculpar por isso? – perguntou, fazendo sua melhor cara de menino arrependido.

Nem ele próprio percebeu o quanto realmente queria ficar ali. O quanto queria que sua história fosse verdadeira.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Ver Harry sorrir era uma alegria! Não acreditava que finalmente o garoto estava conseguindo voltar a ser feliz. Depois de tantas crises de mau humor, era muito bom ver o amigo enfim, parecendo tranquilo.

Não que antes Harry não estivesse tentando ser mais amigável, há dias sentia que o moreno parecia determinado em não se deixar abalar por seus problemas, mas por mais que tentasse, se esforçasse, sorrisse e interagisse, Hermione percebia que sua alegria não era verdadeira. Harry _queria_ estar bem, mas não estava. E não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo a machucava. Sabia que a vida era assim, e muitas vezes tudo o que a pessoa precisa é de um tempo para absorver o que acontecia com ela, e ser o menino-que-sobreviveu não era nada fácil! Harry parecia possuir um imã natural de problemas e enfrentar tudo o que vinha acontecendo devia ser, no mínimo, estressante. Por isso, vê-lo sorrir de verdade lhe fazia tão bem!

Tinha ficado preocupada quando Hagrid dissera que já estava tudo pronto para que ele e Malfoy iniciassem sua detenção na sexta à noite. Imaginara os piores cenários, com o moreno irritado e xingando Malfoy sem parar, mas ele parecia absurdamente tranquilo frente a ideia de passar uma noite inteira com Malfoy.

Pensando bem, isso era estranho...

Harry nunca ficaria tranquilo diante dessa possibilidade!

Principalmente depois da última detenção que tiveram juntos.

Esse Trancy podia ser mais criativo do que Umbrigde! Gostaria de saber de onde ele tirava suas detenções (Harry com certeza diria que era de algum livro sobre torturas). E porque insistia tanto em manter Harry e Malfoy juntos.

Não que Dumbledore não falasse sempre da necessidade de todos se unirem e superarem seus preconceitos, mas ninguém nunca tinha feito nada contra a visível rivalidade entre as casas verde e vermelha. De certa forma, muitos professores até mesmo fingiam não perceber a hostilidade entre os alunos. Mas Alois Trancy parecia determinado a lutar contra essa rivalidade. E era estranho que justo ele se importasse com isso porque ele parecia não se importar com ninguém além de si mesmo.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Chikage só percebeu que estava com a respiração presa quando enfim passou pela gárgula de pedra que fechava a entrada da sala do diretor.

– Não acredito que escapei. – sussurrou para si mesmo, passando as mãos pelo rosto e tirando os cabelos da face enquanto olhando para cima – Que medo.

Respirou fundo, como se, junto com o ar, expulsasse também a tensão e massageou os ombros.

– Você foi muito bem.

Chikage sorriu ao ouvir a voz atrás de si.

– Não está um pouquinho tarde para você aparecer? – perguntou, sem olhar para trás.

– Mas você se virou muito bem sozinho.

– Não faço ideia de como consegui sair dessa enrascada. Por que não me avisaram antes? Eu podia ter pensado em algo mais convincente, sei lá...

– Porque Nihany sabia que você conseguiria sair dessa sozinho – Maxxcy disse, aproximando-se do oriental – Ainda assim Erick queria te mandar uma mensagem, mas tivemos alguns probleminhas lá em cima. Enfim, o que importa é que deu certo.

– Probleminhas? Que probleminhas? – Chikage perguntou, tentando virar-se para encarar o amigo, mas Maxxcy impediu o movimento colocando uma mão em sua cintura – O que aconteceu?

– Nada preocupante – disse o mais velho, com um dar de ombros, puxando os cabelos castanhos e prendendo-os num coque mal feito, para então começar a massagear os ombros tensos do amigo – Erick caiu numa pegadinha boba. Usou um feitiço de levitação num objeto azarado que explodiu. Claro que ele não se machucou, mas ficou com os cabelos queimados e xingando o mundo. Isso distraiu Nihany e ela perdeu a visão da viagem de Alois Trancy. Quando percebeu, ainda tínhamos tempo de impedir, mas eu não cheguei a tempo. Meu primo estava tendo um piti idiota e eu tive que ficar bajulando a anta. Sabe, isso de ficar bancando o pobre primo obediente é um saco.

– E porque você faz isso? Não era melhor deixar sua família de vez? Você os odeia.

– Porque faz 20 anos que estou representando o bom menino e não vou largar tudo por causa das crises histéricas dele. Os tenho na palma da mão e eles nem percebem que fazem apenas o que eu quero – o moreno explicou. Não era como se bancar o santo lhe fosse difícil. Bastava sorrir e fingir que gostava deles, e todos acreditavam. Os manipulava tão bem que chegava até a ser chato! Se não fosse sua irmã (que nunca caia nas suas), poderia dizer que tinha a família inteira nas mãos. Mas ela que se cuidasse. Estava viva porque era útil, mas assim que deixasse de ser a descartaria facilmente. Não seria o primeiro acidente que forjava para apagar seus parentes imprestáveis. E não seria o último. O último estava previsto a anta do seu primo. E pensar que quando crianças eles tinham sido _amigos_. Mas a morte de Dynn estava meticulosamente planejada para ser a pior possível. E enquanto isso, ele seria o melhor primo do mundo! Por que a melhor vingança é aquela que comemos fria.

– Eles são sua família... – Chikage arriscou o comentário, mas não o completou. Nunca entendera como o professor podia desprezar tanto sua própria família.

– Para mim, não valem nada. O único que valia ali era Brian – Maxxcy resmungou, soltando os cabelos do oriental e enfim olhando para ele – Mas o que importa é que deu tudo certo. Nihany tinha dito que você conseguiria, você sabe se virar sozinho muito bem.

– Tive medo. Achei que ia falhar, que eles iam me pegar. Que iam me expulsar. Fiquei pensando no porque Nihany não tinha me avisado que eles sabiam que nunca estive em Zefir. Pensei se tinha acontecido algo com ela. Se ela estava chateada comigo. Pensei em tantas coisas! Fiquei perdido.

– É normal ficarmos dependentes dos olhos dela, eles são uma segurança, mas não podemos contar com eles o tempo todo. E se ela estiver ocupada vendo outra coisa? Depois, são vários os motivos que podem nos impedir de passar um recado a tempo.

– Imaginei que fosse algo assim. Mas ok, o que importa é que deu certo! Nem sei como consegui pensar em tudo tão rápido.

– Prática, meu querido, prática. Quantas vezes já fomos abordados por uma Rainha Má enfezada só procurando uma desculpa para nos amaldiçoar? – Maxxcy caçoou, fazendo Chikage rir! Rir de verdade. Ambos sabiam que era exatamente este dom que tinham de rir das dores que Era lhes infligia que tanto irritava os bruxos malditos. Eles não deviam ter a audácia de rirem! Eles não deviam ter a audácia de serem felizes! Eram mestiços, pela Nick!

Mas eles conseguiam rir. Conseguiam sobreviver. Conseguiam passar por cima de todas as berlindas nas quais caíam. E quando Maxxcy passava seus braços pelos ombros de Chikage, andando com ele para fora dos corredores movimentos, onde qualquer um poderia vê-los, o mais jovem colocava a mão sobre a do outro, que estava em seu ombro, e a apertava. Ele sorria feliz por estar ali, protegido pelo mais velho. Ele se sentia bem! E toda a tensão que sentira momentos antes parecia ser coisa do passado.

Como era possível que mestiços pudessem ser tão... descaradamente felizes?

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Alois olhava pela janela de Dumbledore. Como todos naquela sala, estava pensativo. Já tinham discutido muito sobre o que ocorrera sem chegar a um consenso.

Como sempre, alvo acreditava que o rapaz merecia uma chance. E ele não podia negar que se o que ouviram era verdade, ninguém ali tinha o menor motivo para expulsar o japonês.

Mas e se não fosse?

Tinham discutido muito o assunto e o garoto tinha conseguido aliados de peso. E ele próprio não podia se considerar um inimigo. Pessoalmente, não tinha nada contra o japonês. Era um bom aluno, não causava problemas e não passava de um adolescente. Mas havia algo naqueles olhos que o deixava intrigado. Muito intrigado! Era como se seu sexto sentido gritasse que havia algo estranho ali! O pior era não fazer ideia do que era esse algo. Severus achava que o problema estava na habilidade mágica do garoto, mas Alois não acreditava que fosse isso. Como Alvo mesmo dissera, alunos talentosos não eram raros e diferente do que qualquer um poderia pensar, não nutria nenhum problema com pessoas, de alguma forma, superdotadas. Admirava Alvo, Minerva, Severus, Filius e Pomona. Tinha verdadeiro interesse por alunos que demonstrassem raro talento mágico. Sentia seu ego inflar ao pensar que ajudara esses pequenos bruxos a crescerem, que colocara ao menos um tijolinho na construção de seus conhecimentos.

Mas havia algo naquele oriental que o deixava alerta, como se fosse entrar em batalha a qualquer momento! E Alois Trancy _odiava_ essa sensação porque odiava a ideia de se por em perigo. Sua integridade física era o que mais prezava e por isso mesmo nunca se arriscava, não se sua vida não dependesse disso.

– Então, o que faremos? – Sprout perguntou, quebrando o silêncio – Vamos manter o garoto?

– Não acho que temos razões para expulsá-lo. – Minerva disse, ocultando muito bem sua preferencia pelo jovem sonserino – Mas gostaria muito de saber sua opinião, Trancy, já que foi você que levantou as duvidas sobre ele.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, o loiro suspirou e, enfim, virou-se aos presentes. Não tinha muito mais o que acrescentar.

– Não tenho nada mais a dizer. Pessoalmente, nem sequer o puniria pela mentira de ter estudado em Zefir. Se a história dele for verdadeira, e acredito que seja, ele teria muito problema para entrar no país. Sem moradia fixa, sem um responsável legal, sem documentos e ainda conhecendo tanta magia negra. Se dissesse a verdade, acho que sairia do Ministério direto para os covis de Voldemort.

– É o mais provável. – disse Severus. A preocupação que sentia sobre o possível interesse do bruxo sobre Chikage já era antiga. Ele vinha ocultando o que podia, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde, o Lord se interessaria pelo talento raro do oriental – Pelo menos, agora temos certeza sobre a origem do conhecimento dele. Se for pensar assim, nem mesmo os feitiços que ele usou para ocultar o diário são estranhos.

– Então, a menos que alguém tenha um motivo, ficaremos com ele. – Dumbledore disse, pondo fim a questão quando ninguém se pronunciou – Mas teremos que ver a questão das férias de verão. Pelo visto, o garoto não tem para onde ir.

– Principalmente quando o mais provável é que ele fique com Malfoy – Minerva disse, preocupada. Não tinha nada contra a amizade dos garotos, mas tinha muita coisa contra a aproximação de Chikage com Bellatriz Lestrange.

– Não acho que seja um problema, Minerva. – o loiro disse, voltando a olhar para a paisagem branca do lado de fora. O ano não tinha nem duas semanas ele já estava cansado – Aquele garoto sabe se defender muito bem. Ele é bom em sobreviver e tenho dó daquele que tentar forçá-lo a fazer o que não quer.

E Alois tinha razão.

S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L/ S&L

Lédi estava furiosa. Como Chikage podia ter escapado? Como?

Maldito japonês!

E ela que tivera todo o cuidado com os detalhes! Armara cada um, plantara ideias, até os olhos da Nick ela tinha despistado e para quê? Para que o maldito fosse desmascarado e ainda assim ele conseguira se safar! Maldito mentiroso! Como ele conseguia?

Irritada, a morena pegou a bola de cristal e a atirou na parede, vendo o cristal partir-se e espalhar pelo chão negro.

– Maldito Chikage. – reclamou a mestiça, mordendo a unha do indicador. Andava pelo quarto como se estivesse presa numa jaula. Mas se ele achava que ia se dar bem, estava muito enganado. Ela ainda tinha um Ás na manga e ele não demoraria a causar estrago – Esse jogo mal começou. Vamos ver até quando você consegue se esquivar. Vamos ver.

Ao que tudo indicava, ela teria que dar outro pulo às terras britânicas.

**Continua...**

**Nov/2013**

_**Nota: **__**[1]**__ Gomen, gomen – Gomen é desculpe em japonês, então a tradução seria "desculpe, desculpe"._

_**N/A:**__ Mais uma vez, começo pedindo desculpas pelo atraso monstro. Muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida esse ano e escrever foi algo realmente difícil. Sei que é chato esperar tanto e realmente sinto muito por isso._

_Quanto a esse capítulo, não tenho muito o que dizer, as coisas estão começando a acontecer, a tranquilidade está acabando e uma grande tempestade vem aí! E para aqueles que acham que algo vai acontecer nessa detenção, estão certos! Uma surpresa não muito boa aguarda nosso querido casal! =P_

_**Agradecimentos:**__ A todos que vem comentando e me incentivando tanto, não tenho palavras para agradecer pelo apoio! Por isso, deixo-lhes meus mais sinceros agradecimentos! Espero não decepcionar vocês! Então, muito obrigada mesmo à Mary Sumeragi, Maatheus Lestrange, Sikt, Danii Rodrigues, Allie B. Malfoy, HenriqueCallil, Lunasolista e Mel Arwen! É por vocês que escrevi esse capítulo!_


End file.
